


The Great Escape

by Beautifoul_Strangers



Series: The Great Escape [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Used to Be a Muse, Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Crowley and Aziraphale Love Eachother (Good Omens), Crowley and Aziraphale Switch Efforts (Good Omens), Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Gabriel discovering the pleasures of Earth, Gabriel is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Genderfluid Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 189,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifoul_Strangers/pseuds/Beautifoul_Strangers
Summary: After Apocanot, Gabriel is fed up with everything. He believes that he has worked too much and for too long for everything that he had planned just too disappear at the end. And also he ended up being the bad guy in the history. So he just decided to disappear.No one knows where he has gone, but word spreads in Heaven that Gabriel is going to Fall. In addition, the Fall of an archangel may well become a Prince of Hell (or middle manager at least). And in Heaven nobody wants to have such a powerful opponent on the opposite side. So, Michael, desperate, contacts Aziraphale because she cannot find him. Can he do it and make him see reason?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The Great Escape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018141
Comments: 82
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers: please note that _The great escape_ is a fanfic that comes from a roleplay. Therefore, there is nothing planned in advance or a previous work plan. Events arise spontaneously, go at their own pace and can change from one day to the next, responding to the reactions of each one of us. You don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Neither do we.  
> 
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. 

~ ~ Ο ~ ~  


  


I was just like a tunnel. The birds fled from me,  
and in me the night entered its powerful invasion.  
To survive I forged you like a weapon,  
like an arrow in my bow, like a stone in my sling.  
But the hour of revenge falls, and I love you.  
  
_Poem 1,_ Pablo Neruda  
Included by Heiko (Gabriel)  
  
  
  
~ ~ Ο ~ ~  


A lot had happened in the last year since The Apocalypse That Wasn't.

For the most part, they had been left alone but finally when Hell had started to see their numbers going down, they had grudgingly sent up a new field agent to be trained by Crowley. It was hard being away from the demon when they had just finally started allowing themselves to grow closer, but Hell had sworn to leave Crowley alone if he simply fulfilled his severance duties.

Aziraphale did what he could to keep his mind off things... Long strolls around the city... Lots of trips to various high end food places...

He was currently seated in the corner of a Japanese restaurant, having been served the most exquisite pork and garlic ramen with all the appropriate toppings, a side of fried dumplings, and a large _tokkuri_ filled with warm sake. He had just picked up his chopsticks and ramen spoon when the softest ruffle of wings alerted him that someone else arriving across from him.

Eyes flickering up, his expression grew grim as he set his utensils down. "Michael... However can I help you?" he asked, trying to act cool and confident while inside, his heart was racing.

Michael watched Aziraphale up and down for a second, with some displeasure. She was not there for fun, and if it had been for her, she would never have put her feet back in that place, nor would she have had more contact with that angel who had given them so much trouble. But desperate diseases need desperate remedies, and that's why she was here, on the most unlikely mission of all.

She raised an eyebrow, took a breath and prepared to do everything possible to achieve her goal.

"Principality Aziraphale, I would like to update you on certain events that have taken place in Heaven recently," she said, and without giving him the option to answer, she continued: "I know you wonder if this is necessary, therefore I answer: I am here urgently, and if it weren't for that, neither you nor I would have met again, I assure you. Up There we are running out of options, so... so we have no choice but to come to you. Aziraphale, I ask you to listen to me for five minutes somewhere where we can talk more calmly, just that," concluded the archangel.

Aziraphale fought the urge to pout as his perfect meal was thus cut short. He waved a staff member over and apologized politely in Japanese, explaining the situation. His meal was taken and neatly packaged for him to take home and his alcohol stored in a sealed container while his tab was paid. Finally, bag in hand, he stood and headed to the door, holding the door for the other angel before they headed out.

"Something very disturbing must be happening for you to seek me out. Is the other side causing trouble?" he asked casually as they made their way down the streets of Soho. His shop was only a few blocks away.

Michael followed his former subordinate through the streets near Soho, dodging pedestrians.

"The other side always causes problems, we are used to it and we have our protocols. This is something different and it had not happened for millennia. And I don't know if we are prepared," said the archangel. "I know that the most are not. I have had to face some similar situation in the past, and I don't want to live it again."

Michael wanted to wait to be somewhere more private to tell him everything, but as they walked, he tried to convey his concern. She really needed the angel to understand the seriousness of the matter.

Aziraphale's brow furrowed at the information he received, thoughts racing about what could be going on in heaven that was big enough for Michael to come to him about that didn't involve hell. If it was that big, what could he possibly do?

The principality remained quiet the rest of the trip until they arrived at his shop. After unlocking the door, he guided the other angel inside before shutting it and locking it once more mainly to keep the humans out. Obviously Michael wouldn't be stopped by a lock. He drew the blinds and guided her up some stairs to his flat above his shop where he set down his bagged meal and began removing his coat.

"Well. Here we are. Now that we have privacy, can we go ahead and get this out in the open?" he asked briskly. He'd always been more uncomfortable around Michael and was well aware that she'd been the one to report him and Crowley to their respective departments.

"Aziraphale, I don't know if you're aware of how it all went after that demon and you finished the project of Apocalypsis," Michael began, without further ado. Upon hearing it, Aziraphale opened his mouth to object. "No, I'm not here to argue or reproach you for anything," she continued, raising a hand. "I just want you to understand that the consequences of the interruption of Apocalypse have been serious and can be even more so, for all of us, not just for Gabriel."

She momentarily looked down at the floor, regretfully. She looked back at the angel and continued.

"We have received rumors that Gabriel may Fall. Rumors quite well informed, because they come from higher departments, so for now and until proven otherwise, we are giving them credit. I do not know if you know, but the Fall of an archangel can have terrible consequences and it would affect us all. It has been millennia that something like this does not happen. And do you know what happens when an archangel Falls?"

Michael stopped for a few moments, letting the information reach Aziraphale's brain in all its tremendous gravity.

"First," she continued, "when an archangel Falls, it becomes one of the princes of Hell almost automatically. And nobody wants to have such a powerful opponent on the opposite side. And Gabriel...," Michael pinched the bridge of the nose and closed his eyes for a second, exhaling, "Gabriel wants to leave. It has not yet transcended this information, but the closest of his team know that he wants to disappear, we don't know where or how. And the worst is that _"how"_ that we don´t know. If Gabriel Falls, we will have a serious problem. If he disappears, in any way, it may even be an even bigger problem. I know that you cannot understand the dynamics that we had in the team, you were in the Earth most of the time, but Gabriel is not how you think he is."

Aziraphale's eyes widened at the information, his brows shooting up in alarm at the very idea that Gabriel could be punished in such a way. He'd expected a stern talking to. Maybe a period of supervision under another high ranked angel who was impartial to Gabriel. But to have him Fall... When Aziraphale was the one who'd gone afoul of the Great plan...

A guilty feeling twisted in his belly, making him feel suddenly ill.

He thought of Gabriel going through all the pain that Crowley had finally told him about... Him having to make his place in the horrible office space of Hell...

He swallowed quite audibly, starting to fidget nervously with his fingers.

"Th- That can't- Shouldn't happen," he insisted, eyes wide as he watched Michael as he explained. "I don't understand... If... If anyone were to Fall, it should be me," he insisted, much as he hated to admit it. "He was only following the protocol he thought to be right, even if his methods were a bit extreme," he mused, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What... What would I possibly be able to do at this point to help? Haven't I lost all credibility in the eyes of the order? Even if I wrote up some sort of report, I don't know that that would be enough," he mused fretfully.

"In that you are right, the whole weight of this project fell on his shoulders, almost from the beginning," Michael continued, "and I don't know if you can understand what it means to receive that responsibility from the hands of God Himself. Imagine it for a moment," she pointed out, with gravity.

"We all worked very hard, as a team, and Gabriel was a leader for us. You weren't there to see it, you were always here, doing God knows what. We don't want to lose Gabriel, nor does he become a prince of Hell. Do you understand, Aziraphale, can you understand?" she insisted. It was important that he became aware that for them, Gabriel was not a tyrant or a monster, as it seemed that the angel and his demon friend thought.

"The first thing is to get him back," she continued. "With him present, we can try to do something to prevent the Fall. We will still have a chance. If he is not here, we do not have even the slightest control over any decision made from higher instances."

"The problem is that if Gabriel wants to disappear, he can hide in such a way that no one finds him. We've been trying for some time and we don't know what to do anymore. We turn to you because we still don't know how you did it, but you managed to stop the Great Plan, and that is something exceptional, so to speak. Maybe you can get where we can't. Help us, Aziraphale, we have no other options."

Aziraphale's shoulders hunched a bit as it was quite clear that Michael was very disapproving of his behavior on Earth. But then, that was hardly a surprise at all, now was it?

He listened intently to her plea and took in a shaky breath as he nodded in agreement. It... It wouldn't due to let Gabriel Fall for his shortcomings, nor to give Hell such a strong booster.

But the one thing he didn't understand was how on earth he was supposed to find Gabriel when it seemed like all of Heaven couldn't.

"I, er... I suppose I could do a bit of searching around Earth at least. But... my knowledge of elsewhere is rather limited and my... associate is currently off on a mission of his own," he explained, in reference to Crowley. "He's much more adept at exploring the cosmos than I am."

"I don't know what resources you had to stop the Armageddon, but you did it. Use them now," Michael replied, staring at him. "And if you want, Heaven can help you with our own, there would be no problem. Everyone around Gabriel wants to solve this, you will have all our resources at your fingertips."

For Michael, Aziraphale was the last resort, whom she would never have resorted to if they had succeeded otherwise. But what she did know was that it was impossible for this angel to have stopped something as inevitable as the apotheosis of the Antichrist without help. In her opinion (and what she expected) he should use that help for something really useful, now.

"Right... Right, of course." Aziraphale agreed a bit weakly, trying not to let his shoulders slump. The thing was, he'd had quite a lot of help with staving off the apocalypse. He'd had Crowley and Shadwell and Newt and Madam Tracy and Anathema and the Them... It had all rather been a lot of luck... Now... He felt very alone and very worried.

"I, ehm... I suppose I can call on some of my associates. I will do my best to assist you. For now, I suppose I would tell you to do your best keeping an eye out in the cosmos and... I'll get my people on their specialties," he assured, vaguely.

Perhaps he could call on his friends after all. Though he wasn't sure what all they could do. But... he had to try.

"Perfect," said Michael, "I'm glad you can help. I must say that we thank you, and if this goes well we will be more than happy to intercede on your behalf so you can return with us whenever you want. You have my word."

Michael did something that in other circumstances would have been virtually impossible: she extended her hand in the direction of the angel.

"So, do we have an agreement, Principality Aziraphale?" she asked.

The principality's eyes widened a bit at the offer to welcome him back. It... wasn't an offer he was sure if he'd be willing to take, but... It was a generous one at the very least.

"We do," he agreed shortly, trying not to sound too... breathless? Nervous? Anything. He extended his hand and shook hers, feeling the cold metal of her ring pressed against his skin.

Michael shook his hand firmly. She had never had so much contact with that angel before and was still surprised to see herself in that situation.

"Very well, then we are waiting for your news. Remember, if you need anything from us, we can help with what we have. Do not forget to give us news when you have them, I beg you."

With that, Michael disappeared.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers: please note that _The great escape_ is a fanfic that comes from a roleplay. Therefore, there is nothing planned in advance or a previous work plan. Events arise spontaneously, go at their own pace and can change from one day to the next, responding to the reactions of each one of us. You don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Neither do we.  
>   
> 
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9  
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA  
> 
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.

Aziraphale stared at the place where Michael had disappeared, taking a shaky breath. There was so much at stake here... and he felt himself quite responsible. Much as he hadn't likes Gabriel's tactics, he couldn't let him Fall. Or worse.

Shoulders set and brows furrowed, he walked over to his antique phone and picked it up to begin dialing the number of the most competent human he knew.

Anathema Device.

He let the phone ring, pacing impatiently as he prayed for her to pick up.

* * * * *

Anathema had decided to stay in Tadfield for a long season, taking into account recent events: and the most important of them is that now she had a native boyfriend. At this time she was in the garden of her cottage, trying to apply the knowledge acquired in a YouTube tutorial to her rose bushes, with uneven success.

Suddenly, the phone rang inside the house. He took off his gloves and entered.

"Hi, Anathema Device speaking," she said.

A wave of relief went through him at hearing the mortal woman's voice and he smiled warmly at hearing her speak. "Anathema, dear! Wonderful to hear your voice!" he greeted fondly. "This is Aziraphale and I'm calling for your assistance in a matter of great importance."

He settled in his chair near the phone, picturing her there in her pretty little cottage. "I'll get straight to the heart of the matter. You were able to use your skills to come so close to discovering little Adam. Do you... Do you think you could track someone like myself?" he asked, tentatively.

"Hi, Aziraphale, what a joy to hear you!" she replied, excitedly. She had taken fond of very soon to that couple formed by an angel and a demon.

"Well, I guess so, why not? If I got it with the Antichrist, who is after all the son of a former archangel, I think he would be able to do it with someone else of your kind. To me, everyone you are supernatural beings," she said, shrugging. "Let me review my books and get in touch with you when I have something, do you think it's ok?"

"I think so, but of course, the sooner the better. He and I didn't part ways on the best of terms, but... I am quite worried for his well being. The other angels haven't even been speaking to me since we ruined their Apocalypse, but they came to me for assistance if that tells you how grim the situation is," he explained, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"I'll also notify Mr. Shadwell and Madame Tracy, but... to be honest, I'm guessing you're our best bet."

"Calm down, I get on with it right now, and before tonight I will tell you whatever I have found, be it a little or a lot. Don't worry, we will also get that," Anathema replied.

If Aziraphale was so worried about Gabriel, that representative of Heaven that had been his main obstacle when it came to avoiding the Apocalypse, is that what could be happening was really serious. She would try her best to help him.

"Yes, of course! My apologies," he answered, fretfully. "I'll let you get to your work. Thank you so much for your time, Ms. Device," he added, gratefully, exchanging the last few bits of information she needed and pleasantries.

He also called Shadwell and Tracy (but honestly had little hope of them being much help) before hesitating as he picked up the phone once more. He then gently set it down again, biting his lower lip.

He knew Crowley had enough on his plate and... He didn't want Hell's new agent hearing anything over the line.

* * * * *

Days later, Anathema seemed to have a good lead. He listened to her intently, quickly taking notes on the area where she'd detected the most supernatural energy outside of his space in London and Adam's in Tadfield.

"And you think he's where?" he asked, pen pausing. He must have misheard. Wales?!

"Yes, Wales! Specifically in Aberdovey, a remote seaside town. What does an archangel in Wales do?" Anathema asked, stunned.

"I don't know exactly where it is inside Aberdovey, because his aura covers the entire area, but once there it won't be difficult to find him, I suppose. How do you detect yourself among your species? Well, anyway, get out as soon as possible and then please call me if you need anything."

Aziraphale's brow furrowed and he jotted the information down. "Normally we just sort of focus on one another and port ourselves to one another. But I think Gabriel must be using some method to negate that since the others can't just pop to him. Might have to ask him of I find him," he mused.

"You're right, in fact, I felt like there was a vacuum in a specific area of town, let me see...," Anathema took out his phone and searched Google maps. He extended the point until a couple of blocks of houses appeared.

"It's here, sure. This area is a big void, as if nothing exists at all. Maybe you could start there."

"Thanks for the tip! Have a blessed day!" he bade her before hanging up and rushing to pack.

The next morning he was making his way into the town, clutching a photo of Gabriel that he'd miracled up from memory in one hand and an old suitcase in the other. He made his way through the neighborhood Anathema had highlighted for him, focusing and trying his best to sense where Gabriel was but having a hard time of it.

He then began tentatively asking locals if they'd seen his friend using the picture, but it wasn't exactly going well.

* * * * *

Gabriel was, like every morning since he had arrived there, looking out the window at the back of his cottage. He always did it, like a little ritual of preparation for the day. The weather today was cloudier than in the previous days and a very fine rain fell. He hugged himself in a comforting gesture, while assessing whether to go for a walk or read at home.

He was not used to so much loneliness, at least physical loneliness. His entire existence had passed among a multitude of angels, some companions, others subordinates, others superior to him, but there was always someone in Heaven, wherever he looked.

Now he had no one to give orders to or who to report. There were no people constantly around who he could address when he needed assistance in some matter. For the rest, the essentials had not changed: he was self-sufficient, just like there, and he was just as alone.

* * * * *

Finally, Aziraphale struck gold.

A kindly old woman walking a gentle behemoth of a dog said that the young man Aziraphale was looking for had moved into the next house down from hers. Armed with directions, picture put away and umbrella out to shield him from the light rain, Aziraphale made his way to the cottage, strolling along unknowingly in view of the back window of the home but not seeing Gabriel inside just yet.

He perked up at the sight of the house and took a pause, taking a deep breath. "Come now, Aziraphale... you made this mess. Time to help sort it out," he murmured lowly to himself, heading to the front door. Setting his suitcase lightly on the stoop, he knocked firmly, anxiety building in his chest as he waited.

He wanted to call out but was afraid if he did that the other angel wouldn't answer the door, (not knowing the angel had probably just seen him walking right up to the house with zero stealth).

* * * * *

As he watched through the window, Gabriel saw a figure climb the path that led to his house. As it approached, it seemed more and more... familiar? It could not be, of course, but he would have said that he reminded him of Aziraphale, that angel who had sent to Hell his great project, his moment of glory, just because he wanted to eat, what was that crap called? Ah, yes: sushi.

Come on, it was impossible; he was just obsessed with the whole thing. He had come here to distance himself from everything, he had to get it out of his mind, besides, how was it going to be...? No, a moment, a moment, that blond hair and beige suit were unmistakable.

When he wanted to realize, the Principality Aziraphale, that angel who had ruined his career by partying with a demon was knocking at his door, with enough determination. How could it be!? He had managed to elude the entire Heaven, what was that angel doing there, precisely him? How had he achieved it, and above all, what did he want?

Oh, of course. He had made a deal with one of his superiors. It was clear, someone who can stop an entire Apocalypse has resources for anything, and evidently they had commissioned him to find him in exchange for forgiveness, or even a promotion, who knows? Good Lord, he was surrounded by traitors.

_Okay,_ he thought, _the sooner I face this, the better. They have resources, but so do I. Let's end this._ Gabriel suddenly had burst open the doors and stared fiercely at Aziraphale, firm and upright: "I don't know how you got it, but I know what you're coming for and you're not going to get it. Neither you nor anyone else will ruin my existence again," he asserted, forcefully, almost aggressively.

Aziraphale had been waiting anxiously for a response, not even sure he'd actually get one. But then the door burst open with such force and Gabriel was practically shouting at him with righteous fury in his eyes.

The principality had backpedaled quickly with a startled shriek that he'd vehemently deny if called upon. Face flushed and eyes wide, he looked Gabriel over. "G-Gabriel, please! Calm down!", he insisted, holding his hands up in defense. "I only came because I was concerned about you!", he tried to insist, watching Gabriel warily as though he were a cornered animal. "I haven't told the other angels that you're here, nor do I intend to if you do not wish me to! I swear it!" He honestly didn't... He wanted to work with Gabriel himself first. If he was honest, he didn't trust a hundred per cent the other angels not to do anything bad to Gabriel in this moment and didn't want to give them the chance. But he truly did not want Gabriel to Fall or end his existence either.

"Not even you believe it", he almost spelled, with clenched teeth, very close to the angel. He drove crazy about him lying and taking him for a jerk. He was about to close the door in his face, but he knew that it would be of no use: now that they had located him, he only had to face the enemy.

"Worried about me, like when you ripped apart my work? Like when you left with that demon without looking back? Aziraphale, I repeat that I know what you've come for, save the lies. If you have more field agents nearby, hidden and willing to catch me as soon as you give them the notice, tell them to come out and end this at once. I am prepared", Gabriel said, squaring.

He had fought in the Great War against Lucifer and his lot, almost at the beginning of everything. He was a warrior and recognized the imminent danger. And if he had to end up like this, it would be on his own terms.

Aziraphale blinked in flinched back a little as Gabriel squared up to fight, again, raising his hands defensively. "No, no! Gabriel, please! I came alone!", he insisted, begrudgingly. "I didn't- I didn't want to let the others know where you were in case their intentions weren't the way they appeared," he insisted, taking another step back but slowly lowering his hands.

"I- I just wanted to talk to you... Michael came to me saying she was worried about your disappearance and- While I didn't care for the way you were running things, I don't want anything bad to befall you either", he insisted, brow furrowed.

"And when she said what people were saying may happen to you... I... Felt it was my responsibility to come and find you to help stop it".

Gabriel stared at him for a few seconds, frowning, assessing what the angel was trying to explain to him and how he explained it. He was mentioning Michael, his second in command, someone he did trust, and he was admitting he was in contact with her. If Aziraphale wanted to turn him in, he would have already done so, there was no need to give him that information.

He still couldn't understand the substance of the matter, he didn't know why that angel had really agreed to that. After all, for him he had only been that boss who sent him to Earth to observe and control the enemy, and then only an obstacle to his fun on that planet. Now he was there, facing him, talking about worry and responsibility. Aziraphale and responsibility, two words he would never have considered finding in the same sentence.

Without really being sure what his former subordinate role was in all this, Gabriel concluded that he had to pay attention to anything that came from Michael, because he knew that everything that came from her was authentic.

"You say Michael sends you. And you say she told you everything that happened after everything went to waste. I believe that. But you can come back and tell her I'm going to stay here, there's no reason for me to come back. Tell her that I have given my life for them, millennia of existence," he exclaimed, pointing himself with his finger, "all that time being the perfect warrior, the perfect envoy of Heaven, his great regent, but that is over, sunshine. Whatever they want to do with me, they will have to come for me."

Aziraphale's lips parted but he slowly nodded, looking the other male over. "I can... I can do that," he assured gently. "But... I do also want to talk to you, to... to explain why I did the things I did and try to discuss... everything that happened," he murmured, brow furrowed as he clasped his hands in front of himself.

"Michael is worried about you potentially falling or... or you doing something to negate yourself from existence. And despite our differences, I don't want that for you either," he insisted, eyes imploring. "And... If you want nothing more than to just stay here on Earth, I can give you some tips for that as well. Just... please... Give me a chance, Gabriel. I know I probably don't deserve one, but... Please."

As strange as the situation might be, as strange as it was to see in front of him that handsome angel with whom he had never known how to connect, the reality is that Aziraphale seemed genuinely sorry. He was offering dialogue. Not only that, but it also helps. For Heaven's sake, he practically begged him to listen and give him a chance to fix things.

And Gabriel was an archangel, a pure spirit and a creation made by the hands of God. He could be stubborn, he could even have had more than questionable behavior lately, but he was not cruel, or ruthless, because he was not in his heavenly nature. He could not refuse what he recognized as a sincere offer from a real concern. As much anger and frustration as he had accumulated, he didn't like to see anyone suffer, not even Aziraphale.

Besides, it was starting to rain really.

"Okay," Gabriel said, more calmly, "I don't know if I can guarantee you much more than a conversation right now, but...," he opened the door a little more, stepped aside and with a gesture, invited him to enter.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9  
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.
> 
>  _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9  
>   
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA  
> 
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> 

Aziraphale let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and nodded, carefully picking up his dropped umbrella and his suitcase before stepping carefully into the house. 

"Thank you... I was honestly surprised when my associate divined your location," he admitted as he stepped inside, setting his bag by the door and leaning his dripping umbrella against it, trying to keep it on the modest mat. "But... I do suppose this really would be the last place they'd look for you," he mused, looking curiously around the space. "I'm lucky you weren't out in the cosmos, or I might have had a much harder time of locating you," he murmured as he fidgeted a bit with taking off his coat and hanging it up. "Perhaps... we could sit down?"

When Gabriel saw the day emerge that morning, he was not expected that shortly after he would find himself in such an unlikely situation: there he was, in a human house that was now _his_ house, accompanied by an angel who had been his subordinate for more time he remembered. Just the last one he wanted to see again in his maybe not very long future existence.

That is why, and because he still did not know how to behave in human environments, he chose to do what was most comfortable for both of them. When in doubt, Gabriel always choose the most practical path to solve any contingency.

"Yes, of course," he replied, showing him the sofa that occupied much of the room. "Or a chair, if you prefer." He snapped his fingers and a cozy fire emerged in the fireplace. "I still don't know how to handle myself completely with all this and I'm always alone. At least, I don't have to be so strict about miracles, although I try to use the minimum possible." With another snap, different glasses with different types of drinks appeared on the low table in front of the sofa, and many others on a table next to the door. Gabriel had no idea what the angel might want, but from what he had learned from the human world, he knew that drinks had to be offered as a sign of hospitality to those who came to your house. Which ones or how many of them was still a mystery for him, though.

"Anyway, I suppose this can be considered an exception in every way," he continued, sitting in a chair near the sofa. "I listen to you," he told Aziraphale, now calmer and willing to talk. He had no longer experienced the sense of danger from before, so he could relax a little. It wouldn't hurt to hear what the angel had to say.

Seeing that Gabriel wasn't going to be too contemptuous about a quick miracle, he used one of his own to dry himself, his umbrella, and to clear up any mess he'd tracked in. Such a relief. 

He looked about the place and was pleasantly surprised by the quaint, rustic decor. "Oh my, Gabriel... your home is quite lovely," he complimented kindly. "I almost expected it to be quite spartan." He mused, moving to settle himself on the sofa and looking over the multitude of cups that appeared and allowing a slight smile to cross his features. 

"You are quite accommodating. Though... If you were offering for a human, you only want to offer a couple options, preferably things you have stocked in the house. Water, tea, coffee, wine... Then make just one cup or glass for each of you," he explained patiently. 

It felt... odd. Surreal even, to be explaining these mannerisms to Gabriel of all people. 

He sighed and picked up a glass of tea to start with, sipping it delicately. "Though... with how long my story and explanation is... we might need all this," he murmured softly. "I think I should start from the very beginning, when I met Crowley on the Wall of Eden after the humans were cast out...."

"Oh, thank you," Gabriel replied, surprised that the angel's compliment about his house pleased him. "The truth is that the furniture was already here when I arrived and I don't know anything about human accommodation, so I left everything as it was. It's getting cozy," he said, looking around.

He listened to Aziraphale advising him on human protocol and drinks, until the angel took one of the cups that had appeared on the table. He felt a little awkward and didn't know how to react: there was the Principality Aziraphale, telling him how to do something right... and Gabriel did not perceive any derogatory or hurtful nuance in it. So he could only mutter an "aha, fine," and keep listening to what he was saying next.

"In Eden, so soon?" Gabriel asked, surprised, when the angel told him how he had met his buddy of misdeeds, Crowley. "Okay, I confess that I knew you had been in contact for a long time because Michael told me and showed me evidence, but I didn't know that you had met there," he said, raising his eyebrows. 

Suddenly, he realized something.

"One moment... if you were in Eden and that demon was there too... do you mean that the demon Crowley is _that_ demon?" he exclaimed, surprised, pointing his finger at him.

_Oh, good Lord_ , Gabriel thought to himself, _how many things have escaped me during all this time? How many more do I not know about this angel?_

The angel looked a bit bashful at Gabriel's questioning and he lightly nodded. "Yes... Yes, he was. Though he went by Crawley back then...," he murmured, sipping his tea again before setting it down with a sigh. "We met there that day, and discussed the morality of the situation," he murmured softly. "He gave the humans the apple of knowledge and mused that maybe it wasn't so bad for them to know right from wrong... for them to have a sense of self," he murmured, not meeting Gabriel's eyes. 

"Before that moment, they were like docile little animals, but the apple... I think the apple was the thing that truly made them human. The last piece," he murmured, looking up to meet the archangel's eyes. 

"And I... gave Adam my flaming sword before they left. I wanted him to have a means to defend themselves from the wild animals outside Eden, for them to keep warm in the cold desert nights. Eve was already expecting and I... even if they were turned out, I couldn't let them die," he admitted, lifting his chin a bit. "But I've always worried that giving them the sword put them on the path to eventually discovering violence and... war was born. My flaming sword in her hand...," he murmured, guiltily. 

"Crowley wondered if... If he had accidentally done the good thing and if I had done the bad, and honestly, I've wondered it ever since as well. I think... In all of us, there is the ability for evil and good. Nothing is black or white, but... grey."

If Gabriel had obtained any benefit from having turned away from everything, was he could now see things from another perspective. He no longer felt the need to defend fiercely every teaching, precept and dogma he had learned during his existence. That is why he paid close attention to several details of Aziraphale's story, and when the angel paused, he frowned and reflected briefly: first, humans were currently as they were because that demon had tempted them to eat the forbidden fruit. "The last piece," the angel had said, to stop being simply little animals that walked upright and came to have a breath of wisdom that God had shared with the angels. Interesting.

Second, Aziraphale had given his sword to those same humans, giving them the opportunity to develop the evil that the demons shared with Lucifer, his rebellious and Fallen brother. Even more interesting.

Between both acts they had managed to form a species with its own identity, gray, as he had said, a mixture of the best and worst of both worlds. Therefore, could it be that there was more than chaos and selfishness in the actions of Aziraphale and Crowley? Was there any kind of high management in all that?

Aziraphale was turning out to be something unexpected and different from what he had always thought he was. But he had to know more before reaching any conclusions.

"I would never have imagined it, sincerely. At that time and until much later I was in representation functions. But I talked with people from that department and they told me everything that happened, a more schematic version that is, of course," he said. "Go on, please," he asked.

Aziraphale had braced himself, expecting for Gabriel to shout at him. To cut him down and call him a fool and blame him for everything, but... he didn't. Gabriel wanted to hear more.

He hesitated, meeting Gabriel's eyes before nodding and biting his lower lip briefly. "I don't know why it was, but... Crowley was kind and reassuring to me when I feared I'd done something terrible. He wasn't aggressive or violent so I saw no reason to attack him. And when the first rain fell... I covered him with my wing," he murmured, smiling a little at the old memory.

"We met again when Noah was building his arch. Crowley was rather angry at God for all the lives lost, especially... Especially the children," he murmured, looking down at his hands. "And again in Egypt with the Plagues, so many innocents hurt for the stubbornness of the Pharaoh... but so many Hebrews had been hurt for generations, so...," he trailed off. "We met again at Jesus' Crucifixion before the end we all knew was coming. He... Crowley was so kind to the boy... took him to travel all over the world, giving him some good to make up for what was to come, when our side did nothing for him. All I could do was... be there for him as he died," he murmured, rubbing at his face.

"It was then that I started looking forward to bumping into Crowley. We would meet at bars and eat together after work. I knowing made Crowley out to be a would fiend and while he did do the devil's work, it was usually quite different to the other demons. Mischief and inconvenience more so than outright evil," he murmured with a fond chuckle. "Even if he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty if he has to."

Gabriel watched Aziraphale with his head slightly tilted. He kept telling him about a demon who apparently had feelings and who liked children. Was that possible? How? Nothing was as Gabriel expected it to be, but that was the most surprising thing, for the moment. He made a mental note to ask him again about that later.

And on the other hand, Aziraphale was telling him about events he knew very well, such as the Flood and the death of Jesus, the Son of God. He closed his eyes at that mention. He had announced his birth himself. He breathed and expired audibly before opening them and continuing to listen to the angel, who seemed as affected as he by the memory. He felt a point of something new within himself, a prick of displeasure at seeing him momentarily sad. He crossed his arms in an unconscious defensive gesture.

But then Aziraphale continued to talk to him about Crowley and laughed, and found himself valuing that the angel who had always seemed him handsome, but bland, was really beautiful when he laughed and smiled openly. Before that, Gabriel had only seen that nervous giggle that made him always wonder if he could really trust him. But this... this was new and he didn't expect it at all. And he had liked it.

Gabriel also crossed his legs and continued listening.

Aziraphale was oblivious to Gabriel's turmoil and fidgeted with his sleeve. "We always bumped into each other while working... discovered that half the time we were spreading equal amounts of evil and good, but... humans also just seem capable of evil and good of their own as well without even our influence." He decided not to mention the Arrangement. If things went well, maybe one day, but... Not yet. 

"We started looking out for each other. Saving each other from getting into trouble. Helping each other to keep from getting discorporated. We've been the one constant positive in each other's lives, and much as I didn't want to admit it for the longest... We'd become friends," he murmured, finally looking at Gabriel again. "He saved me from being beheaded in the French revolution, from being shot by Nazis in the second World War... I rescued him from being drowned as a witch and hanged as a pirate... And I gave him holy water, in case his people ever came for him and he needed to escape."

"Neither of our sides understood our affinity for humans, our fondness for earthly things. I... never felt like I was good enough for you. He was never evil enough for his coworkers, even if his management loved his methods." Even though a lot of Crowley's "method" was stretching the truth.

Gabriel was stunned by what he heard. Apparently there was a whole plot of friendship and mutual help between two representatives of Heaven and Hell, which had lasted millennia. And he had missed _everything_.

"Why do you like this world that much? I'm still adapting, and I came here because I knew it was the last place they would find me. Or so I thought," he said, with a sarcastic giggle. Gabriel was experiencing a mixture of true curiosity and need to know what was here to justify sending the divine plans to Hell.

And there had to be something in that demon too, because Aziraphale was talking about things like friendship, companionship, loyalty, with an emotion that made him think. If Gabriel had to be honest, he hoped to spend the morning listening to clumsy excuses and stories about merry-makings and binge drinking nights.

He did not overlook the angel's comment that he had always felt insufficient about Gabriel. The truth was that he had never wondered about the angel's feelings, too busy as he was trying to get his most elusive subordinate to do something worthwhile, every time he came to deliver a report and sent him back to Earth. Gabriel never thought that for him it was more than a machine to give orders and distribute tasks.

"One moment," he stopped, "I didn't know you valued my opinion about your performance that way. I never got to know anything. I've always tried to motivate everyone equally, but I was aware that beyond my position and tasks, I wasn't much else for anyone. You never talked to me about this."

Aziraphale blinked at the question about what the world had the offer. "Well... humans themselves are fascinating. They are so very creative and clever, sometimes overly so. They are always coming up with new inventions, new concepts and ways to live. Artwork, food, music, literature. There is just so much to see and learn and _create_. It's... like how Heaven started in the beginning, but after a while, it seemed like everything grew stagnant," he explained, setting down his empty tea cup and picking up his wine glass. "I'd be willing to show you around and introduce you to things." 

The next declaration caught him by surprise and he bit his lower lip. "Well... other than my supposed thwarting of Crowley, I never really got praised for anything. I was chastised for my physical form, my attire, my love of human creation at every point," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "And you were my boss. We know what happened to angels who questioned who stepped out of line. I was afraid of what happened if I addressed my displeasure."

Gabriel listened to him looking into his eyes. Aziraphale wasn't lying to him or making fun of him, there was sincerity and a hint of sadness in everything he said. Long ago, Gabriel would surely have contradicted him, objecting to anything he said against Heaven or in favor of the Earth, but now he no longer had excessive desire or energy for it. Now that he didn't feel the obligation to stand up for anyone, he could lower his guard and allow himself to listen openly to what the angel was saying. And, perhaps, even try to understand him.

In addition, Aziraphale was saying that humans could be inventive, and that aroused his curiosity. How far did that capacity for invention go?

"It's not that I have much to do here, really, I have plenty of time," he conceded, without openly accepting. But maybe, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, he thought.

"As for the other," he continued, "remember that in the years before the Apocalypse, when you came to deliver a report or I went down to see what you were doing, I always tried to convey you positivity and energy. Remember when we all applauded what well that you were doing it monitoring the progress of the enemy? That existed, I'm not making it up," he said, looking at him sideways and with his finger up.

"Although maybe it wasn't enough or what you expected. I can only tell you that there were many of you, and you can't imagine how many, and that maybe I should have paid you more attention...," he shrugged. "You didn't know it, but sometimes everything got too much. I never meant to hurt you."

Aziraphale nodded in understanding. "We will see. I really think you seeing humanity and Earth at their best will be a good way for you to understand why Crowley and I just had to protect them," he explained, gently.

He then hesitated and nodded. "I suppose you are right. You can be very complimentary, especially when it came to me thwarting evil. And I did do some of that properly. Crowley was not the only demon who causes mayhem. I did properly work against other demons who came to cause chaos and hurt."

He pondered and clasped his hands in his lap. "I suppose... I didn't mind that part of my job and our relationship, but when I did protest to the end of the world... No one would listen. I did try to speak against it at every meeting. I tried to even speak to God herself through Metatron after... after Sandalphon, Uriel, and Michael cornered me in the street and Sandalphon punched me in the gut. But still... no one would listen. All anyone wanted was to destroy an entire planet of beautiful humans and animals just so they could fight their little war. I remembered the last war. Both sides losing so much over so much petty squabbling. I couldn't... I couldn't let that happen again nor could I let Humanity be the sacrificial lamb before the battle," he murmured, shaking his head.

"So... Crowley and I tried to work together to raise the Antichrist. To raise him morally grey so he wouldn't want to destroy everything. Only... there was somehow a mix up with the babies and we raised the wrong one. But previous Adam grew up well enough on his own... perfectly human. And he put his foot down to fend for his people and planet as perfectly as I could ever hope for."

Gabriel was getting too much new information at the same time, but there was something that had priority. He opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Wait a minute, who did what to you? Uriel, Michael and Sandalphon hit you? When, where?" he exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Tell me that more slowly," he asked, frowning.

There was a lot to talk about what Aziraphale was explaining about the days before the Apocalypse, and Gabriel had a lot to explain to him as well, but he had to clarify that before moving on. Was it true that his department partners had assaulted his subordinate?

Aziraphale took a deep breath and nodded. "Just before the Call to arms. They cornered me on the street, told me they knew I was working with Crowley. I tried to explain but... Sandalphon punched me and caught me completely by surprise. Uriel and Michael threatened there would be retribution," he murmured, rubbing his brow. "I later found out from Crowley after his trial that Michael made contact with the demon Ligur and informed him of Crowley's collaboration with me. I'm guessing they've had dealings before since he believed her. She called the demon Ligur who went with the demon Hastur to bring Crowley in for questioning. Crowley used my holy water to dispatch Ligur and trapped Hastur temporarily. This all happened just before I was temporarily brought to Heaven before I went back down to help Adam stop everything."

Gabriel couldn't be more shocked. He literally stayed with his mouth open. He was all eyes open while assimilating the information the angel was giving him. Of course, he wanted to contrast it with his team, they were very serious accusations, but it was possible that Aziraphale was telling the truth.

"I didn't know that, I didn't order anything like that. During those days, I was constantly pressed from above to get results, and I also had to press them, I had no choice. We were all under great stress. But we that you're telling me makes no sense, nothing like this has ever been done under my command, I would never order something like that. If what you say is true..."

He ran his hand through his hair and rested his forearms on his knees, leaning forward a little. Suddenly, he felt hopeless: he had come here because he could not take it anymore, but it seemed that bad news was chasing him, that he could not escape them. But he was a frontline archangel, not even under those circumstances could he avoid his responsibility to a subordinate, whatever he was. It was a disrepute for him as a leader and he could not allow it.

"Aziraphale, if what you're saying is true, I assure you that they will all answer for what they did. Do you believe me when I tell you that I didn't order that?"

Aziraphale took a deep breath as Gabriel fidgeted, looking lost and overwhelmed. He truly seemed bothered on his behalf. "I believe you…," he murmured softly, hesitating before reaching out to put a hand on his arm gently. "And... even after it all... I didn't hate any of you for it. Not really... although Sandalphon will never be one of my favorites I'll admit. He's too... aggressive for an angel. Thrives on blood shed and pain," he murmured. 

"Even when you all... when you were going to execute us. I understood... I just couldn't sit back and die," he murmured with a sad smile. "I don't have any designs to go against Heaven. I just want to look after Earth. And Crowley. And we will protect each other and the world from anything that threatens it."

Gabriel leaned back in his seat, his shoulders slightly lower. It seemed that there had been nothing straight, clean or well done in this whole project of the Apocalypse. What Aziraphale told him fit in with Sandalphon's character: he was a flatterer, but on the other hand, he always seemed to know better than anyone what to do. This angel was giving him too much information at once, where could he begin to give him his version of everything that happened?

"I suppose you are also waiting for an explanation from me, especially because of your trial, and because I know you think I was only a tyrant, or someone determined to destroy your world. But I would like you to finish telling me everything. Please, keep going," he invited him.

Aziraphale nodded hesitantly, clasping his hands in front of himself. "I suppose... I'm sorry. For going against you and everything we've ever known. You can never know how much it scared me, how broken hearted I was to stray from the flock," he murmured, looking Gabriel over imploringly. "I didn't want to hurt you, and... I don't want anything bad to befall you. I just did what I had to to save the Earth and my best friend."

Gabriel had in front of an angel whom he had tried to kill shortly before, and was there, almost begging for forgiveness. What a madness. It could not be that he was lying about what he had suffered at the hands of his team, something told him he was telling the truth. And that quasi-certainty made him feel a pang of pain inside. He was not going to allow himself, but at that moment he would have liked to stretch his arm and make a gesture to comfort him.

"Aziraphale," he said, and paused briefly, not knowing how to continue. He looked at his hands, took a deep breath, looked back at the angel and resumed: "I think I owe you an explanation too. First of all, I shouldn't have left you so much alone, far away, maybe I should have brought you home more often, or having given you a partner. Maybe an angel who was by your side, supporting you. No one should have left you alone for so long," _and that way you wouldn't have had the need to end up making friend with a foul fiend_ , Gabriel thought, but not he told him. It seemed that they were finally getting somewhere, he wasn't going to spoil the only chance he had of having a civilized connection with his former subordinate. 

"And your trial, yes," he had to face that issue as soon as possible. "Your trial was a disaster, the worst we could have done at that time," Gabriel ran his hand over his face. "It was a big mistake and I should never have agreed to it. I wish I could say that if I went back everything would be different, but I don't know what I could have done under the same circumstances. I can only be honest and show you everything there was, as you have done with me. My whole team was pressuring me to do justice: they told me that God would not understand that nobody would pay for that failure. Can you understand what it is to have to face God Almighty taking him a failure? It's been eons that he's not a terrible God, he's been much more gracious and loving since a long time, but still... just imagine for a moment what would you do," Gabriel tried that Aziraphale could feel how would be to be in his place, even if only It was a little. 

"My team kept telling me that someone had to bear that guilt, and it had to be done as soon as possible. I don't know how to justify something like that, I can only tell you that I only had pressures, demands, and I could hardly think. I only saw that a capricious and irresponsible angel was going to get God himself to decide, maybe, that I had to Fall. That was the image I had of you, and the situation that I faced." Gabriel closed his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," he said, opening them again. "Sorry," he repeated. The stab of pain he had felt before, was now digging deeper.

The blonde met Gabriel's eyes as he listened to the other angel intently. He could understand Gabriel being pressured to punish him. Could understand how angry they all had been. It was understandable in a way and he wished he hadn't had to hurt them in such a way... Though he had a feeling Sandalphon had suggested and pressed for the actual execution.

He shifted and gently took Gabriel's hands in his own. "I think we both could have done a lot of things differently. You were just doing your job. And I was simply following my heart. 

"I forgive you... and I only hope you can forgive me as well."

* * * * *

Gabriel didn't expect that at all: Aziraphale had taken him by the hands and looked into his eyes, telling him to forgive him, and asking for forgiveness in turn. How long had nobody touched him, in the first place? He could not remember it.

That is why he was perplexed to feel the warmth and touch of Aziraphale's hands. Gabriel knew what it was to win a war, succeed in a task, be congratulated for efficient management. But he didn't know what it felt like when someone had such a gesture with him, spontaneously, nor did he know what that kind of punch he was feeling at the bottom of his chest was.

"I forgive you," he said, and he couldn't help shaking Aziraphale's hands very slightly, on impulse, perhaps at the same time as the blow into his chest. "Sorry. I forgive you," he repeated.

Aziraphale let out another breath of relief and smiled up at him gently. "I think... You and I have a lot of learning to do about one another," he murmured softly, looking him over. "But I look forward to it."

Gabriel corresponded to Aziraphale's little smile, looking at him and nodding.

"Maybe it's time to do something new, something different," he said, looking at his hands for a couple of seconds. "Thank you," he told him, in an impulse that he didn't know where he was from, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know exactly why he was thanking him: for apologizing, for forgiving him, for wanting to know more about him...? Surely for everything at the same time, but especially for the latter.

It had been millennia that no one had any interest in him in himself, beyond his duties as leader. The perspective was new and unexpected, and as with everything that was happening, he didn't know what it could consist of, what Aziraphale wanted to know, or what he could bring. His experience in this area was really scarce.

That, of course, if the angel's statement was not merely a kind gesture, an educated declaration. With his background, he couldn't avoid a certain skepticism, but he thought it wouldn't be bad to change that for once in his life. Especially for the pleasant and unexpected feeling that had suddenly enveloped him.

"I very much agree," he chuckled, softly, offering him another gentle smile and tilting his head. "So... where would you like to proceed from here? Do you want me to let Michael know where you are? Or no? And either way after that, if you want to stay down here for a while, I'd be happy to show you around Earth and teach you how to blend in."

Gabriel looked at the angel and seemed to distinguish something similar to a slight glow around him, as if his smile illuminated him completely. He had never seen him like this before, he didn't know that Aziraphale could be anything other than a shy, squeamish and elusive angel. But now he was seeing someone with his own voice and a story Gabriel didn't know. He had his own life and personality. And with him he was being sincere, kind and understanding. In fact, Gabriel was not accustomed to that kind of attention and felt overwhelmed, although he allowed himself to feel a glimmer of satisfaction at how everything was going.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do now. On the one hand, I don't feel like going back there so soon, but on the other, I want to clarify with Michael a couple of things," he said, looking at Aziraphale significantly. "Maybe it's best to interview me with her somewhere neutral. You said she wants to see me... well, we can arrange it to find us somewhere where she doesn't reveal my current whereabouts. I want this place to remain safe. Would it be possible? To convey the message that I am willing to speak? And I do not know where the meeting could be, I have not practically left this town, can you recommend something?" he ended up asking.

Aziraphale hummed softly and sat back in his seat looking thoughtful. "I could go back to Soho and contact her about it. Then perhaps you and I could meet her in a hotel room in another area. Perhaps Scotland or Northern England?" he mused. It felt odd discussing ways to dodge the other angels with Gabriel. "Do you want me to contact Crowley to join us for the meeting? As extra back up?" he asked tentatively.

"It could be," Gabriel replied. "I know that at the moment I don't want to go up to Heaven and I don't want her to see this house for now. If you think that's a good option, I think it's right. Tell me where it is and I can manage it so we have a room when we need it," he continued. He did not know how it was the usual way to get rooms in hotels, but was willing to do an extra superfluous miracle to facilitate that task.

"I think I can interview only Michael, I trust her. I don't know to what extent things have been twisted in the team in recent times, and I am precisely going to see her to try to find out, but it seems to me that is still safe to have a private conversation with her. Let's not bother anyone else."

Gabriel didn't know Aziraphale's friend too much, Apocalypse on the sidelines, but if they had such a close relationship as he said, he doubted he wanted to come on a date with two archangels. After all, he was the friend of an angel whom Gabriel had tried to kill. And Gabriel, at that moment, tried to take that image out of his mind as soon as it appeared.

"Well... Do you have a telephone? I can book a hotel room for you two, contact Michael, and you be in on the details?" he suggested hopefully, looking the other angel over.

He of course didn't fully trust Michael. He fully still intended to contact Crowley and wait with him in an adjoining room to listen in on the conversation only to burst in if necessary. He wasn't sure which of Gabriel's subordinates had called for his execution, but he didn't want the same to happen to Gabriel.

"Yes, of course, I still have it," Gabriel replied. He got up and approached an adjoining table. He opened the drawer and took out the transparent mobile phone that all the archangels carried with them. "When I arrived I put it there and I didn't expect to have to use it again so soon," he said, as he handed it to him.

Before sitting down, he approached the fireplace to animate the fire, this time in the native way. He threw a pair of logs without too much skill, so he ended up blowing gently on the set to make a small miracle of igneous resuscitation.

Aziraphale hadn't ever really taken to using one of the angelic models but he at least knew the basics. He scrambled to catch it and clumsily pressed the proper sequence of buttons to pull up Michael and call her, putting the call itself on speaker so Gabriel could hear as well.

Gabriel leaned on the mantelpiece, one hand in his pocket. This time he was not wearing one of the suits he wore at work, but rather more comfortable, but in his usual gray-blue tones. He waited for Aziraphale to make the call.

"My God, if someone had told me weeks ago that today I was going to be here, in this village and in this house... and if someone told me that the Principality Aziraphale was going to be sitting on my sofa, helping me to arrange an interview with Michael...," he said, feeling a little dizzy at how sudden everything had been.

Aziraphale chuckled a bit and nodded. "No, I agree entirely," he chuckled softly. "But I'm glad Michael approached me to come talk to you. This went so much better than I expected." His eyes trailed over Gabriel as he moved, leaning against the mantlepiece... it occurred to Aziraphale as it often did how unfairly attractive the other angel was, except now that Gabriel and he were beginning to understand each other... it made an odd, warm feeling curl in his chest.

* * * * *

He was jostled from his thoughts as Michael picked up. "Gabriel? Gabriel, is that you?" he heard her ask almost desperately. "Hello, Michael! It's Aziraphale, but I do have Gabriel with me." 

"You found him already?!" she questioned, leaning against the railing in the stairwell with a huff. Aziraphale's connections were practically terrifying.

Gabriel smirk and looked away at the fire. Yes, he had to admit that in a way, he felt better than during the days before. At least, now he had someone else in his favor, or at least, he would like that, although that angel had been in his house for a short time and this… friendship? was very recent. Gabriel didn't want to get too excited about anything yet.

He heard how Aziraphale contacted Michael, his second-in-command, and waited for her to speak to intervene. He almost preferred that the angel begin the conversation for him, right now.

"I did indeed. We've been sitting and having a long chat about everything together and Gabriel wanted to meet with you in person on neutral territory to discuss some things. I was thinking perhaps in Glasgow at the Blythswood Square Hotel? Very nice area," he mused, his eyes trailing to look over Gabriel. 

"I- Yes, I suppose that's fine," Michael agreed, her brow furrowing. 

"Perfect! I'll call and make arrangements for a room next Sunday," he assured. 

"That's fine, only... Only can I speak with Gabriel now?" Michael wanted to hear Gabriel herself and know he was actually present and alright.

"Michael, I'm here," Gabriel intervened. "I'm fine. It must have occurred to me that you would use all the means at your disposal to locate me," he said, with a half smile, but without acidity. "I didn't imagine you could think of Aziraphale for it, but I have to admit that it hasn't been unfortunate at all," he concluded, glancing quickly at the angel. He saw Aziraphale blush slightly: he had seen him like this sometimes, but always because of nerves or reasons that escaped him. It was the first time they shared something similar to a moment of complicity.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave without telling you anything, but you know how everything has come to be. I just wanted to put distance to know what I was going to do. I don't want you to be worried about everything, we can meet whenever you want, okay?" he told the other archangel.

What he didn't tell her is that what he didn't know was what he was going to do with his life; that maybe he wanted to decide far from everything if he could continue with it or not. The option of self-elimination remained an option. He preferred that to Fall. But that option was always there, he could use it later: for now he could meet again who had been loyal with him for so many millennia. He had nothing to lose, and he felt he owed her.

Aziraphale fidgeted a bit and looked on as the pair discussed everything. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his own human cellphone, a very small, basic model that flipped open when needed. As Gabriel was talking to Michael, Aziraphale sent an urgent text message to Crowley arranging a time to discuss their own plans.

Michael sighed softly but nodded and frowned a bit. "I can understand you being upset... and your fear. I only hope I can help to put those fears to rest. But we can discuss all of that when we meet in the room Aziraphale prepares for us on Sunday," she assured. "Just... Promise me you won't do anything rash until after we've spoken."

"Michael, you have my word. Right now I don't think about anything extreme, I just want to talk to you. You deserve it and I owe it to you. Then, I can't assure you anything, but whatever I do, I know we have to see each other first," Gabriel replied. "I don't know the place that Aziraphale has booked yet, but count on me there whenever you like. When do you want me to be there?" he asked.

He felt a little nervous about seeing Michael again, although he wasn't going to let anyone see it. He was moved that she had wanted to look for him at all costs, even resorting to the angel who a priori seemed less indicated. On the other hand, he had to clarify what had happened to Aziraphale in the moments before the failed Apocalypse. If it was true that he had been attacked, it was that something was happening that was beyond his control, and the repercussions could reach where no one knew. A structural failure in the system was a potential danger to everyone, and despite everything, Gabriel still had people in Heaven who cared. He did not want anyone to suffer the consequences of a failure due to his lack of supervision or negligence. He could be stubborn, controlling, even perhaps somewhat rigid about his vision of how some things should be done... but he was not a tyrant or someone who didn't care about the welfare of his team. He was not going to leave without worrying about those who had surrounded him for millennia.

Michael hummed and tipped her head. "Let's meet at noon. I can tell the others that I've stepped out for a lunch appointment." While most angels didn't eat, they did often take midday breaks for themselves. One thing that Aziraphale had brought to them from the human world that they considered to be quite innovative.

"I'll let the others know about the arrangement," she stated. Aziraphale looked up nervously at that. "Are you sure? We still are not certain who has been making the suggestions on Gabriel's fate. Letting everyone know could be dangerous," Aziraphale pointed out. 

"But it's protocol!" Michael huffed. Not that Aziraphale would know anything about that...

"Michael, you're right, but being discreet won't hurt. Please tell only those closest to you," Gabriel intervened. "See you on Sunday, at the agreed time and place, okay? Take care, Michael."

With that, they said goodbye.

* * * * *

Gabriel looked at Aziraphale, reaching out to pick up his phone. "Well, it's done. I'm going to fix things. I appreciate your help, Aziraphale. I don't know what you want to do now, I suppose that having accomplished your mission you will want to return, but... well, my home is at your disposal if you want to rest before going somewhere else. I imagine you'll have someone waiting for you," he said.

As soon as he said those words, Gabriel felt that something was not in place inside him, or in his mind, because a tiny voice at the bottom of his being told him: _I wish he stayed._ Then, another voice, more serious and powerful, overlapped: _don't say bullshit, where did that nonsense come from? Come on, let's take care of what lies ahead, let's focus on the real, that has always worked for us._ Gabriel was counting on the fact that, after his kind intervention, Aziraphale would disappear with the satisfaction of his duty done and a matter solved in his life. And Gabriel did not complain: at least, there was now a point of clarity where there was only conflict before. Someone like him couldn't ask for more.

_Yes, but I would like it so much that...,_ the remote little voice returned to the load. _Shut the fuck up_ , his conscience and willpower responded at the same time. And there the debate is over.

"Oh-! Oh, are... are you sure?" Aziraphale asked gently, looking Gabriel over worriedly. "I can book our reservation easily when I head home. If you'd be so kind, I'd be glad to stay the night," he assured. 

"And I'd be glad to stay throughout tomorrow. My bus ticket home isn't set until tomorrow evening. I thought I might have a harder time getting you to see me than I did," he explained gently. "We can go over some things about Earth in the meantime."

"Sure, of course," he said, opening his hands. "There is a room at the end of the hall, although I don't know if you have a habit of sleeping. I spend the night in that one there," he pointed in the opposite direction with his gaze. "Or I stay here, next to the fire. Of the rest, use whatever is useful to you. I use little of what I found here when I arrived, especially because there are objects that I don't know what they are for," he took a quick glance over the home, stopping a second in a closet with white dishes.

"The truth is that if someone can teach me all this, well, that's you," he said, smiling. "You can say that you have gone native, isn't it?" At another time, Gabriel would have said this with a suspicion, even with crankiness, but this time there was only a slight friendly sarcasm.

Aziraphale blinked at the term and then chuckled softly, nodding. "Yes... Yes, I dare say Crowley and I both went native a long time ago," he murmured fondly, tracing his fingers along the rim of his wine glass. 

"There's just so much fun to being amongst humans... eating their food, dancing to their music, playing their games... They also create such beautiful art, literature, and film... they are so endlessly creative. Something I think both angels and demons struggle with for being so set in their ways...."

"Fun? Like when you count reports and check that none are missing? That is very satisfying to me," he said, with all assertiveness and conviction. "I also like to run. I keep my heavenly body exactly as it was given to me on the first day. You mean that?" he asked. "The other thing, art, literature... I have heard something about that. Films, it doesn't sound to me," he said, shaking his head. He was thoughtful for a few moments, as if trying to fit the concept.

"I remember that once I had to go down to Earth to tell a human, very old woman, that she was going to have a child. You should have seen the face that her husband put on. And again I appeared to some shepherds in our real form, I think they had their hair completely white after that. Oh, and when I coordinated the entire operation of the birth of the Son of God, do you remember that? After that I was promoted and it was extremely nice. I guess you mean that with that of... fun," he finished, shrugging.

"Er, well... Fun can mean a lot of things," Aziraphale mused thoughtfully. "The satisfying feeling you get from things being in order can certainly be considered pleasurable, but I don't think I'd consider it fun," he mused. "Making the old man make the face and scaring the poor shepherds is what you'd call humorous, which can definitely be a type of fun. And the organization of Christ's birth... well. Yes, I think you can call that fun. That was fairly exhilarating," he agreed, smiling softly at Gabriel. "But usually fun has to do with taking a break from work and doing something just for the sake of your own enjoyment. Going to dinner with friends. Reading an exciting book or going to see a play or a film," he explained. 

"If you do decide to stay on Earth a while, I'd be glad to show you around. Let you experience more fun," he assured, gently. "I don't know what all is available in town, but... I could get us something for dinner. You could try eating. And you seem to have a telly," he mused, pointing out. "I could get us a film from the shop."

"Do something just for my own enjoyment...," said Gabriel thoughtfully, spinning around the idea. If that enjoyment was nothing he had mentioned, what could it be? It didn't sound like anything he knew firsthand. His instinctive and most immediate reaction was to say "that does not fit into God's plans or mine," but he suddenly realized that the reality was that right now, he had no plans. And the few he had considered so far were very uninviting, to put it mildly. He could try something different. Actually, right now, what did he have to lose?

"Okay, why not," he replied. "But I don't know where to start with all that. You decide."

And there he had something he hadn't done for so long that he didn't remember: leaving a decision in the hands of others. He was feeling in an unknown territory, but he could not say that, for now, it was unpleasant. Aziraphale had told him that he would stay with him until the next day: well, if his company was going to last only until then, he could afford to give up control on this. That was what he needed to deal with this whole situation: a Good And Solid Realistic Perspective, with well-defined deadlines and edges that did not expose him to the risks that nothing could disappoint him.

Aziraphale offered a tentative smile and nodded, getting up carefully and moving to get his coat and umbrella. "Well, why don't you and I go into town together?" he suggested cheerfully. "We can go and get everything you need and you can experience some basic human interaction as we go and gather up everything."

"Sounds good to me," Gabriel said, with a nod. "I follow you." He was willing to carry out the experiment. After all, it was not bad at all when he ran down one of the places frequented by humans, during those days before the Apocalypse, although it was something improvised and at first he had his doubts.

Before leaving, he encouraged the fire again, so that the house was kept warm. Then he took his coat and opened the door, inviting Aziraphale to come out first. Soon, they were going down the road that led to the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, Leon, writer for Aziraphale, here. 
> 
> With this chapter, we see the first time Aziraphale will be cooking for Gabriel. 
> 
> As we were writing this, my companions really wanted recipes for the foods Aziraphale was whipping up for them. So, I went about gathering up those recipes and we decided it would be wonderful to share them with our readers as well! Thus, for each chapter that has food being made, we will list a link to our little cookbook of gathered recipes. 
> 
> **All the recipes** for this chapter are listed in the document linked below, with the exception of a recipe for steak, which I figured everyone has their own preferences for and did not include:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
> **The great escape has its own playlist** on Spotify:  
> https://cutt.ly/OynR8nO  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/JynTeCj
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.
> 
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.  
> 
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~  
> 
> 
>   
> 

The shorter angel passed his umbrella to Gabriel since he was taller, cheerfully walking down the lane with him towards town. "I must say, this is such a nice change in our dynamic," he admitted cheerily. "Now, what to make for dinner... If you really do want to try some, I should make a nice spread so you can try lots of different flavors."

Gabriel took the umbrella and placed it to cover both of them. For this he had to approach Aziraphale, not so much as to touch him, but of course much more than he had been since he knew him.

"It's the last thing I thought would happen. If I'm honest, I'm still fitting myself to all this. I was prepared for many things, but...," _but for you_ , he thought, but instead, he said: "but for such unexpected changes."

Gabriel looked at the angel, who gave him a blue and bright, smiling look, which did not resemble the nervous gestures he had always seen in him.

"Dinner is what you did when I saw you consuming those little things when I found you in that place that...," he gestured with his hand and left the rest of the sentence in the air: he didn't know what those places were called.

"Why do you like it?" he asked, with a certain spooky gesture, but also with genuine curiosity. "Okay, let's check what kind of dinner they have that made my agent on Earth to leave everything," he concluded, with a half smile.

Aziraphale laughed softly at the question. "Because food tastes wonderful. It's- Well, it's a hard sense to describe until you've tried it, but honestly, eating is one of my favorite things to do in a mortal vessel," he explained cheerfully. "Food is all different... There are so many wonderful flavors and textures, and humans all make foods differently," he explained, brushing a wayward blonde curl out of his face. 

"And food means so much to humans... It can make them feel better when they sad, it can motivate them, it can make them feel loved if someone they care for cooks for them or takes them someplace nice. And... It makes me feel those things too," he admitted, blushing sheepishly.

Gabriel was internally stunned and speechless. Aziraphale was operating on a radically different frequency: his gestures, his appearance, what he was speaking of was another language for him, one he did not known. Suddenly it seemed to him that the angel belonged to an alternative world that he knew nothing about. And strictly speaking, it was.

Where had that angel come from, that seemed to have his own shine when he talked to him about his gourmet feelings? What was his experience with the so called food in that human vessel? Every time he saw a little more of an Aziraphale that he didn't know and never expected to meet.

Gabriel saw the angel blush and look down briefly, and then look back at him with those huge eyes, after mentioning things like love, care and pleasure. He felt a sudden impulse for something he did not know how to specify, an eagerness to be even closer to him, to do something with him that he could not define. But he detected that it meant getting too close and touching him, and that was totally outside his protocol of action with his subordinates, current or former.

"You make it look interesting," he just acknowledged, swallowing.

Aziraphale chuckled and turned a bashful smile up towards the other male. " _It is._ I've been trying to tell you for years," he insisted, thinking back to all the times he invited Gabriel to try eating whenever the male popped down to check on him.

They were soon entering town and Aziraphale looked around curiously, as they strolled down the streets. He quickly spotted the local grocery store and placed a hand on Gabriel's arm holding the umbrella. 

"There's one!" he explained, gently tugging the other angel in the proper direction.

Gabriel was not sure if the matter itself was attractive; what he was convinced was that the angel made it look like it. It was also true that when Aziraphale had tried to be interested in these matters, Gabriel had listened to him with polite impatience (in the best case), and other times he had simply changed the subject to matters of a more productive nature.

"Okay, okay, let's go," Gabriel said, with a small laugh, when he pulled his arm to approach the food acquisition place.

For Aziraphale everything seemed an everyday thing, simple, spontaneous. But for him, what was happening was totally out of his plans. Although, at the end of the day, right now he was someone without too many plans for the future: maybe all of them would soon be over, and for Aziraphale, this was only an entertaining extension to his initial mission, Gabriel thought, with an unexpected point of sadness in the back of his mind. So, what difference does it make to get carried away for a day?

Aziraphale soon guided Gabriel into the grocery store, smiling as he grabbed them a shopping trolley and gently gestured for Gabriel to take it by the handle. "Okay! So I'm going to let you push the trolley while I gather everything we need. You must take care not to knock it into any of the shelving or people. It can be difficult sometimes," he explained, folding his umbrella and sticking it in a plastic umbrella bag provided at the entrance of the store to keep the umbrella from dripping everywhere before putting it in the corner of the cart. 

Next, he gently took Gabriel by the arm and gently guided him into the produce section. "Let's see... I'll get us some shallots... garlic... potatoes...," he murmured, going about and grabbing the items as he murmured their names. "Green beans... I should probably make us a dessert too," he mused, picking up some containers of blackberries and raspberries. 

He was thinking in the _here_ and the _now_ , but he was also excited to do more of _this_ in the future if... Well. If the meetings went well. If Gabriel still wanted to stay on Earth rather than going back to Heaven... If he wanted anything more to do with Crowley and himself after it all...

Gabriel took the trolley that Aziraphale had handed him and walked beside him, pushing it as he listened the angel speaking to himself about what he was taking along the way. Some of those objects looked strange and unsightly, how could it be that humans ate them?

_I am experiencing God's design in this place, firsthand,_ Gabriel thought. _The truth is that She took a lot of trouble to create it and fill it with all kinds of details,_ he continued, looking at all the shelves. _Why, after all that work, would She simply want…?_ Gabriel couldn't help that doubt creep into his train of thought, but he quickly put it aside. _Anyway, nobody knows Her threshold of ineffability,_ he told himself.

Gabriel kept pushing the trolley next to Aziraphale. "What is dessert?" he asked.

Aziraphale looked up at the other male thoughtfully as they moved along, clasping his hands behind his back as they moved to the next aisle. "Why would She simply want to just destroy it all?" he prompted softly, looking Gabriel over. "Crowley and I... Don't think She actually did." He murmured, picking up flour and sugar and tea bags. "We think the whole Great Plan was a red herring, a test for all of us," he murmured. "Like we said... If the great plan was actually the ineffable plan... Then we wouldn't really know it." 

He then patted the bag of sugar and changed the subject. "Desserts are sweet dishes served after the main meal. They're rich and wonderful, but... If you eat them in excess, you end up like... Well. Me." He chuckled, patting his belly. "You can work off the calories with exercise, so you should be fine."

Interestingly, the angel had expressed aloud just what Gabriel had thought a second ago. That the failed Apocalypse also entered the Ineffable Plan? Okay, okay, that was an idea that he surely wanted to examine later, so he filed it mentally to try to discuss it with Aziraphale later. If beyond that night and the next day there was an after for him.

Gabriel shrugged at Aziraphale's reference to his physical condition. "What does it matter now? There is no longer a war to face, right? Neither for you nor for me. You don't have to command any platoon." Gabriel stared at him for a moment. He did not know why the angel's gesture, which had previously been irritating and incomprehensible, had now produced a sudden urge to wrap him in his arms. And oh, he had also just found out what was that other anxious need that had arisen in him as they went down to town.

Gabriel stared at the bottom of the trolley, as if the mysteries of the universe were hiding there, and kept pushing.

Aziraphale hummed as they moved to another aisle and he got some seafood boil, wasabi paste, and seasonings. "I suppose you could let yourself go. I certainly did...," he sighed softly. "But you actually like exercise, so you probably won't gain much."

"Yes, I keep running almost every day," Gabriel replied, as he looked everywhere, trying to hide his discomfort. "I like that this human vessel is useful."

He took a deep breath and let out the air. _There,_ he thought, _it's over._ There has been a moment of confusion that will not be repeated.

Aziraphale looked over at the brunette, his brow furrowing in concern. He hesitated before reaching out and gently rubbing a calming hand over the taller angel's back. He didn't say anything, just tried to impart comfort towards the other male. It was a confusing time for all of them...

They then emerged from the end of an aisle and into the meat area. He guided the other over, getting shrimp and steak for them. "All that's left is dairy," he mused, guiding him down to the dairy and frozen foods.

Gabriel felt the angel's hand on his back, making a comforting gesture. When was the last time someone had touched him that way? It used to be he who had such gestures with colleagues and subordinates, to encourage or convey courage when the situation required it. He was always the sender, not the receiver.

He realized that it was the third time that Aziraphale touched him, and that for the angel it seemed to be something spontaneous and natural. Gabriel was still getting used to the idea of sharing conversations and purchases with that principality. Inside him was an immense barrier, the same that had been interposing between him and any relationship with a subordinate that went beyond the strictly labor.

Even so, he wanted to have some reaction in response to the angel's touch, because although he knew that this visit (and therefore, this kindness) would last for a short time, he was finding it pleasant and comforting. Therefore, he tried to get closer, and smiled at him. He allowed himself nothing more.

Aziraphale offered him a gentle smile and gently bumped shoulders with Gabriel. Soon, whipped cream, milk, cream cheese, and eggs were acquired. On the way back up front, Aziraphale remembered to grab some lemons and then they were good to go. Soon enough, they went through the line and paid, loaded up two reusable shopping bags, and headed out with their umbrella up again. 

"Next we must get a film," he murmured, spotting a rental store a few doors down and guiding Gabriel that way.

Gabriel kept noticing how Aziraphale picked up the food and smelled it and watched before putting them in the trolley. He realized that the angel really had a special relationship with his surroundings, whether it was food or books. The combination of angel, shapes and colors, interacting at the same time, was beautiful. Gabriel didn't know what qualifier to apply to him, but if he could, he would have said he found it very sensual.

"Well, I know how to buy books, I practiced it in your… ehm, shop, remember?" he asked. "I interpreted a human perfectly, it was not difficult!" he exclaimed.

Aziraphale cleared his throat a little at Gabriel's words. "Yes, well... Probably not the best idea to loudly speak about pornography in any store other than an actual Adult Toy and Media store," he pointed out. "Especially in my shop. I'm pretty sure my customers now think I either sold you drugs or we were having mafia discussions in my back room," he chuckled as they got to the door of the next shop.

Gabriel ignored the meaning of four out of every five words that the angel had uttered, but nodded without questioning. "Okay, so I think that whatever they are transactions I will leave it to you. It doesn't hurt to learn new interaction techniques. But I must say that our foreign department always informs us of local customs before we go down to Earth," he pointed out. At the time he was very proud of how he had taken that visit to Aziraphale´s shop and believed in the need to defend the honor of the department.

"Although of course, there is nothing better than direct coexistence, it is clear," he conceded. "After you," he said, opening the door of the shop and gesturing for the angel to enter first.

The blonde chuckled and lightly shook his head. The problem with the foreign department was that they did a lot of watching of human interaction from on high, but never came down and tried interacting themselves. But... He didn't want to argue. Gabriel did seem to agree somewhat. 

"What kind of movie should we watch?" he asked as they headed in, starting to walk amongst the shelves. "I prefer historical or fantasy where as Crowley likes action and sci fi."

"I don't know what neither one nor the other is," Gabriel replied, shrugging slightly, "and I don't have any comparison, so I don't know what I might like. Choose it for me, I've never seen one of these."

If something was becoming clear to Gabriel, it was that humans had not been bored during their stay in this world. Wherever he looked, they always had some recourse to do something, be it exchanging objects, manufacturing them, distributing them, acquiring them... According to Aziraphale, they also made it "fun" for them. How peculiar.

Aziraphale chuckled and nodded, collecting two movies for them. One was the historical drama and romance, _Pride and Prejudice_ with Keira Knightley. The other was also historical but more action packed: _Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves._

Gabriel watched as Aziraphale paid for the two objects he had taken ("movies," Gabriel noted mentally) and they both headed towards the exit.

"When do you have to use each thing? Do you eat dinner first and then use this one, or is it the other way around?" he asked.

Aziraphale tucked the two movies in the grocery bag he was carrying before taking Gabriel gently by the arm as they headed back home. It was an old, familiar way of walking that he'd grown accustomed to doing with Crowley and other friends.

"Usually they are watched after dinner. But technically you could do things in any way you pleased," he assured gently. "It is a bit early. I could get the dessert made and we could watch the first one and then we could do dinner and watch the second. Or we can make the dessert and then dinner and watch both after. Either way."

Gabriel felt Aziraphale's hand on his arm, warm and soft. He looked sideways at his hand. He couldn't help an instinctive gesture: he slightly bent his elbow, to pick up the angel's hand a little more in the hollow of his arm. He felt the urge to place his own hand on Aziraphale's, but once again, he held back.

"As you wish, let's do it in the earthly style," he said, this time smiling openly. "Give me those bags," he asked, "you can carry the umbrella."

Aziraphale chuckled and shook his head. "You're so much taller. It's easier for you to hold it. You may have one for your free hand," he compromised, letting Gabriel take one as they continued along. 

It was... Strange how easily they were able to fall into sync together. He remembered how Gabriel was much more relaxed back in the beginning... It felt like it had back then.

"Perfect," Gabriel said, placing the bag and the umbrella. Soon they were walking together, at the same pace, comfortably. Gabriel was feeling that this was a strangely pleasant moment, perhaps because he had no plans beyond that dinner and could afford to relax, let his guard down. A phrase came him to mind that used to be repeated by an archangel from another department, who had heard from the humans, a long time ago: Carpe Diem.

* * * * *

As they climbed home, the sun appeared between two clouds, illuminating them. Aziraphale's almost silver hair acquired an ethereal tone. The whole angel was wrapped in a beautiful golden tone. Gabriel was about to stop for... for what? He didn't know exactly what he wanted to do with Aziraphale, but surely he shouldn't even be considering anything in that regard. Therefore, he stepped up and soon they were almost in front of his cottage.

Aziraphale hummed cheerfully as the sun warmed him, closing his eyes and rolling his neck with a gentle sigh. "The sung just warms the bones so nicely...," he murmured softly, opening his eyes as they neared the cottage and headed in. Umbrella put away and coat hung up, Aziraphale headed into the kitchen and rifled through the cabinets, finding measuring tools, bowls, baking paper, and a tart tin. 

"Perfection! We have almost everything we need," he murmured cheerfully, only miracling a set of pie weights into his palm. He got busy making a tart crust, humming cheerfully as he cleaned and floured a counter before getting right to it. He moved with confidence and expertise, a fondness in his eyes as he worked. The whole room began to warm with the feeling of his love for food and cooking.

Gabriel, sitting on the couch, looked at the angel circling the kitchen, handling the various instruments that were there and that he had never used. Before he sat down, and while Aziraphale prepared everything he needed, he had fanned the fire so that the house was warm again, although he had not cooled too much during his visit to the town.

Sometimes he saw him smile to himself, or heard him mutter something he didn't distinguish. He had taken off his jacket and had rolled up his sleeves to his elbow. He wore a long white apron he had found in a drawer. Sometimes he glanced at his back, where Gabriel was sitting, and smiled, then returned to his work.

Some sunbeams entered through the window, illuminating him without dazzling him. Gabriel hugged himself, stroking the fabric of his sweater, soft. A feeling of well-being enveloped him. He looked at the angel and without being aware of what he was doing, he bit his lower lip, thoughtfully. Maybe... maybe I could get used to this, he thought. If something like that could be possible, he corrected himself, resigned.

Soon enough the tart crust was made and in the oven. Aziraphale then looked to Gabriel and blushed faintly at finding him staring but... He was probably just trying to learn. "I um... I need you to help, if you can," he murmured, pulling out mushrooms and potatoes. "I need the potatoes peeled, the stems removed from the mushrooms, and both sliced thinly," he explained. "Do you need help learning how to do the peeling and slicing?" he asked, taking out a peeler and a knife for Gabriel.

"Well, I could do it with a miracle," Gabriel said, approaching the kitchen area where Aziraphale was, raising the sleeves of the sweater to the elbows, "but I guess I should learn to do it like you do." He took a peeler and watched the angel take care of the potatoes. He imitated him, trying to pay attention to the technique. Soon he had some peeled potatoes in front of him.

"What do they look like? Are they worth what you are preparing for?" he asked.

Aziraphale showed him what to do and then went about dicing the shallots and mincing the garlic. He looked over and smiled, nodding in approval. "Perfect. Now I need them and the mushrooms sliced thinly like this," he explained, demoing on the mushrooms. 

Whilst Gabriel got to that, he prepared the green beans and whipped together the cream for the tart, storing the cream in the fridge. Once the potatoes and mushrooms were ready, they were layered in a pan with cheese, cream, and spices. The potatoes went in the oven next as the tart crust came out. 

"We're almost done now," he murmured cheerfully, getting two boiling pots of water and a cast iron skillet on the stove. "You're a good helper."

"Thank you," Gabriel replied, with a small smile, somewhat surprised to be he, now, who helped Principality Aziraphale, under his instructions. He would never have accept it in front of anyone from Heaven, but he had to admit that it was a relaxing change.

He soon got the hang to cut the food that Aziraphale indicated, and began to go faster. The house was filling with smells, activity, color... in short, life. He watched as the angel moved between the worktop where they were working and other places, putting in and taking out those objects in which he deposited what he was preparing. He moved his hand faster and faster, because it was becoming easier and easier, while looking at him.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, feeling the knife cut on his finger. "I think I've gone too fast," he said, raising his thumb. Actually, he knew, he wasn't even watching what he was doing. He watched as a drop of blood came out of the small wound, curiously.

Aziraphale tutted and gently took his hand, inspecting the damage. "Just a little cut...," he murmured, gently running his finger over it so it glowed golden and healing it gently. His aura filled Gabriel with warmth and gentle affection.

Gabriel felt the soft heat emerging from the angel, covering him slightly, without imposing himself. He welcomed him, because he used to not be the recipient of such care. It was such a close, almost intimate gesture... He couldn't help raising his other hand and placing it on the angel's. He looked at him, seriously, not knowing what else to do, because he needed to do something, but everything inside him ordered him to stop. He slid his thumb over the back of Aziraphale's hand, very briefly.

"Thank you," he said, smiling a little, nervous. "I see that this preparation of food carries its risks," he continued, trying to compose himself.

Aziraphale blinked at the gentle touch and looked up, quickly getting lost in those lilac eyes. His lips parted slightly as the intimacy of the moment caught up with him, the warmth filling him as well. 

And Gabriel's words broke that spell, the angel lightly flushing as he pulled away and got back to preparing the beans and the meat. "Y-Yes! One must be careful!” he insisted, blanching the beans and putting the steak on the skillet.

Quickly both returned to focus on their tasks, looking at what they had in hand with total concentration. Gabriel looked sideways at the angel, without him noticing, and saw that his cheeks had a slight flushed tone that was not there before. He could still feel the heat of his aura inside him, getting weaker as he dissipated. He tried to feel it until the end.

"Well, I think this is done," he said, when he finished cutting everything, looking at his work in the hope of having done it properly. He generally felt more comfortable in environments, tasks and circumstances that he knew and controlled well, but this time he was just getting carried away. In a way, it was liberating to leave the command and simply do what someone else asked, the best he could.

Aziraphale turned and smiled when he saw the near perfect slices, heading over to grab a pan. "Those look wonderful!" he praised cheerfully. "Excellent job. Now we just need to layer them…” he murmured, helping Gabriel to layer the potato and mushroom slices with cheese, butter, and cream. "Then these can bake while I finish the rest," he explained, cheerfully. "If you want, you can check the tart crust. If it's cool, you can pour the filling in and smoothe it evenly," he continued, bustling around the stove.

Gabriel did what Aziraphale was telling him, paying attention. He liked being able to concentrate on a simple, elementary, almost mechanical task, in which he didn't have to think anything beyond what he was doing at the time. And yet, it had a practical purpose, because the angel was preparing something with the result of his work.

He raised his head and felt a scent that was not in the house before. "What is that smell?" he asked. It was new, very different from what he was getting used to in Heaven. "Does it have something to do with what we are doing?" It was different, but not unpleasant.

"Hm?? Oh, that's all the yummy smells of the food cooking. Many foods cannot be eaten raw by humans and so I think god made sure that they smelled even more appetizing when cooked," he explained matter of factly as he turned the steak and added the shrimp into the seasoned boiling pot. The green beans were scooped out of the boiling water and into an ice batch Aziraphale had conjured up.

Soon enough the meats were done and laid resting. The beans were finished in a pan with butter and shallots. And finally, the potatoes were pulled gently out of the oven. Aziraphale pulled two plates out of the oven and began arranging the food in neat piles on them. Once satisfied, he smiled warmly at Gabriel. "It's ready... If you take the plates to the table, I'll bring the cutlery."

Gabriel lifted his head, moving it slightly sideways. He took a deep breath, trying to appreciate the nuances of the smells that Aziraphale mentioned. It wasn't like the smell of nature that God had created, it was... something else. Nice, he thought. Some were different from others, and some were so dense that he could almost touch it. For some reason, he found it pleasant to be surrounded by all of them.

"Okay," he said, when Aziraphale suggested putting the plates on the table. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could refer to what was stored in a tall cabinet near the kitchen. When he opened it, he cast an interrogative look at the angel, seeking confirmation. Aziraphale smiled affirmatively. He took out several plates and placed them on the table, messy. "I don't know if it's exactly like that, but I have the impression that it can be improved," he said.

Aziraphale came over carrying the shrimp platter and the beans and blinked as the arrangement before chuckling and setting down his dishes in the middle. "Close, but ah... If I may." He took a few off and straightened some others, putting the extras away. Aziraphale had Gabriel help him carry in the rest, bringing over some of the wine from earlier. He then served everything on each plate and sat down next to Gabriel, giving little instructions on how to eat each thing before watching eagerly for Gabriel to eat his first bite.

Gabriel quickly learned what Aziraphale taught him about the management of cutlery and crockery. He was still not sure if it was really a good idea that his celestial body had something to do with those substances, but the truth was that they smelled really good, and he had to admit that Aziraphale was doing everything he could to make Gabriel feel comfortable with him.

He took the fork and picked up a fragment of what Aziraphale had put on his plate. He looked at it. He smelled it. He looked at it and smelled it again, looked at the angel, who in turn watched him expectantly. He had to do it, he couldn't back down now. _Okay, let's go over there, Gabriel, Strength of God,_ he told himself, remembering one of his main celestial titles.

He opened his mouth and bit a little piece of what was at the end of his fork.

At first everything was strange: the texture, the firmness and the simple fact of having something in his mouth that he was going to have to swallow. He paused a few seconds, trying to understand what all that was... and suddenly it all made sense. Gabriel felt how the molecules of food, united and separately, exploded in his tongue and on his palate, filling his senses and rising to his brain. He understood how their properties interacted with the scents that flooded the house.

Gabriel swallowed and couldn't help a groan of satisfaction, barely audible.

"Is it always like that? Every time?" he asked, surprised at his own reaction. The last time something had stunned him so much, his brother Lucifer was telling his Mother what he really thought of Her new and exciting little project called "humans."

Aziraphale grinned widely and nodded with clear excitement and relief in his expression. "Most of the time! I tried to tell you," he chuckled fondly. "It's ever so delightful, isn't it? You may find some foods you don't care for, but there are so many to try!"

"Good Lord, if Michael could see me right now...," Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. "Well, let's go slowly, Principality, for now I have enough to taste what's here," he said. "The truth is”, he continued, still amazed, “that I can't imagine many more extreme experiences with this body."

The blonde laughed at that. "Oh, I guarantee you there are plenty of experiences just as invigorating," he chuckled, dipping a shrimp sprinkled with lemon juice in melted butter before biting it off at the tail. He closed his eyes and moaned softly in bliss as he slowly chewed the morsel, sighing contentedly as he chewed and let his head lull slightly back.

Gabriel was going to take another piece of food with the fork, but left it on the edge of the plate. Aziraphale was savoring what he had in his mouth and had just made a sound that Gabriel would never have related to the act of eating. Actually, he couldn't relate it to anything: he only knew that sound, along with the vision of the angel closing his eyes and throwing his head back, had just sent a very clear signal to a part of his anatomy that he had frankly forgotten.

He stared at the angel's features. A small smile of satisfaction, bright and rosy skin... he realized that this angel was really beautiful when he forgot himself and dedicated himself only to feeling what he was feeling at the moment: the sun, the air, the heat of the fire, the food. How did he have this intense ability to enjoy everything he could experience with his body? What would happen if he tried himself?

Aziraphale's gaze interrupted the course of his thoughts. He had just realized that he had stared at him. He opened his eyes and realized he had an audience. That Gabriel was staring intensely. The Principality flushed and glanced away shyly. "I, hum... Sorry. I know I can be quite... Over the top when eating," he explained, taking a sip of his wine. Crowley loved it when he ate so decadently so he never held back. But to Gabriel, he must seem obnoxious...

"No, no, please, do as you want, the truth is that...," he sighed and looked at his plate. What was he going to say to him? What was frankly beautiful what he had just seen? That there was probably a word to describe it, but he didn't know it? "You are in your home," was the only thing he could say, looking at him with a smile. He then brought the fork to another of the plates on the table and punctured a few green beans. He smelled it before bringing it to his mouth, like the previous time.

And suddenly he noticed that there was something else there, something that was not the smell of food and that was deeply familiar to him. But it was impossible, what did that have to do with all that? He noticed... love. Love on that table and also in the whole room. What was happening? Maybe it was something that came from outside, but he felt it very powerful, right in front of him.

Aziraphale's eyes widened and he flushed warmly, but offered a shy smile. Love for his craft and his joy that he took from eating was wafting off him in waves... and more than that... a gentle new affection was building in his chest for Gabriel. He'd always admired the other angel, especially in the beginning. He had been charming and incredibly funny, but the war and the shift in their structure to a bureaucracy... It had changed him.

Yes, Gabriel was not mistaken, there was love at that table, at that meal and in that room. But why was love there, what had happened? He remembered something that Aziraphale had said before, when they came to the house: food could mean affection and care for others. So, was that love related to the food that Aziraphale had prepared for that night? None of this matched anything, he thought. For the angel, Gabriel was his mission, perhaps a curious entertainment for that night, an experiment, a pleasant company, at best. True?

_True?_

It had to be that way, he didn't guess any other possibility. And with that he was satisfied: he was enjoying a much more enjoyable evening than any that he had have in Heaven for a long time. He looked at the angel, not knowing what was happening, but allowing himself that little pleasure, which surely would not be repeated.

"Thank you," he said. Something inside him asked him more than to thank him for what he was doing for him, but he limited himself to what fit his sense of reality.

"It is my pleasure...," Aziraphale answered sweetly, smiling at Gabriel fondly before quietly continuing his own meal. Feeling the shy affection coming off Gabriel was blissful... For so long he hadn't felt much of that from another angel. He continued eating, emitting the occasional happy sound, but otherwise worked cheerfully through dinner. "When we're done, we'll grab our dessert and watch the movies we rented."

Okay," Gabriel nodded, knowing he couldn't contribute much more to the process. He could only get carried away, something he would have totally resisted in other circumstances. But he had nothing else to do now, so he simply did what the angel was indicating him.

He took some more food from here and there, prudently. Everything tasted good, but it had different textures. It was tempting to eat more, but he didn't know the effects of all that on his body. However, he wondered if he looked the same as pleasant abandonment that Aziraphale had when he ate. Probably not, he thought, smiling to himself.

Gabriel did look pleasantly curious about everything, but he was more refined in his reactions. Aziraphale held nothing back as he ate. Once they were finished, Aziraphale instructed Gabriel on how leftovers should be stored before doing it all and the washing up with a quick miracle. 

He then guided Gabriel to the living room, plates of berry tart in hand before setting up the movie and settling together on the couch. "Now to relax and be entertained!" he explained cheerfully.

Gabriel kept surprising himself at the joy that this angel could show at every little thing he did. Had he always been like this? He remembered a moment, millennia ago, when he could glimpse something of that way of being from Aziraphale, long before he was entrusted with the direction of the main department of Heaven and everything related to it absorbed him without remedy. Now he had it again before him, as then. He realized that, if he allowed him, the angel was able to fill any room and any task with joy and happiness. He had a smile that illuminated the entire house.

Gabriel sighed deeply and sat on the couch, next to the angel, with the plate in his hands. He felt relaxed, more than he had been in a long time.

* * * * *

Aziraphale quickly set up the film before putting down the remotes and rewarming the teapot left on the table from earlier. He shifted to settle close to Gabriel, enjoying the sight warmth radiating from him as he nibbled his dessert. He closed his eyes in bliss at the feelings surrounding him, sighing contentedly. This was... Perfect. He could only wish Crowley was here as well, although he doubted he'd be keen on the situation at first.

Gabriel looked at the images on the screen with interest. Apparently, this is how legends and stories in this world were currently being told. The last time he was here, the most popular medium was the scroll, although they also used to spread them orally.

When they tasted the dessert, Aziraphale almost shone with pleasure. Gabriel took a fragment of the piece that the angel had left on his plate. If the food at the table had been interesting, the cake was what convinced him that food could perhaps be part of his future experiences in this world regularly. It was comparable to the pleasure of wearing clothes. Absolutely amazing.

The movie played out, a story of a woman from a lower class family and one of the richest men in England meeting up by chance and falling in love slowly amidst a series of misunderstandings and miscommunications. Aziraphale sighed and rested a hand over his chest where his heart would be as the pair argued back and forth but were still clearly magnetically drawn to one another. "I love this story so much, It will always be a favorite. Miss Jane Austen was well ahead of her time..."

Gabriel couldn't help finding lovely the way the angel sighed and put his hand on his heart. He bit his lower lip and looked away into his lap, smiling to himself. What was he going to do with what was happening to him? He began to be aware that throughout the day, he had thought more often than was reasonably conveniently that the company of the angel was something that he had wished to extend over time. Now there was a kind of pressure inside, right where Aziraphale had placed his hand, which didn't exist before. It would probably be the routine change, he thought, trying to dispel the feeling of strange anxiety that was taking over him.

Even so, he stirred on the couch, moving closer to the angel, secretly, when he returned from leaving the plate on the low table in front of them. And he kept watching the movie, arms and legs crossed.

Aziraphale didn't think much of Gabriel scooting closer, Crowley did it all the time... he did look over at him, however, and smiled softly at him. "I'm really glad that I came today, that it went so much better than I ever expected. And... no matter what happens on Saturday, I hope you and I can continue being friends," he murmured softly.

_Friends,_ was the word Aziraphale had spoken. Gabriel still didn't know what name he could give to what had happened between them today. Only one day before, this angel was one of the beings who least wanted to have in his presence, and he was sure that he was mutual. Some time ago It had once occurred to him that, perhaps, in the future, if there were many favorable circumstances, he could reach some kind of non-belligerence agreement with his former subordinate, at most. But this... "friendship" was what Aziraphale had mentioned and what he offered. It was a considerable mental leap.

The question was: why? So he no longer considered him his boss or his superior? Apparently, Aziraphale had already made that mental leap and was determined to establish another type of relationship with him. And Gabriel, what did _he_ want?

Maybe it was time to do different things to get different results. By chance or miracle, he was now in a better position with respect to Aziraphale than he did just one day ago, that is, there was something good in his life that was not there before. So, friendship. Why not? It was as if God were offering him a new opportunity to accept something bright where before there was only something terrible and dark.

Gabriel smiled at him, unable to suppress a look of shy affection. "I'd like it too," he said. And then: "I thought I was just your mission."

The blonde's lips parted and he glanced down and away as he considered it all. Gabriel had always been a risky person in his life. The person who checked in on him most often, who most jeopardized his relationship with Crowley and his possible fall. 

"I think... I was afraid of you for a long time, but mostly because I knew I wasn't following the rules," he admitted softly, looking up into Gabriel's eyes sincerely. "And I know we've misunderstood each other for a long time, that we do things differently, but after sitting with you today, talking things through and seeing that you're more open to new perspectives... I think I'd like to continue being able to show you more about the world. If you'd let me... and... I don't really know what else you'd call a relationship like that."

Gabriel heard Aziraphale's response, looked at his eyes and his gestures as he spoke to him and saw an angel trying to approach him, asking permission to enter his life, and at the same time saying that he had been afraid of him for a long time. And at that moment he was very clear, for the first time and without a doubt, that he would like to approach and wrap him in his arms. That feeling had been around him for hours without being able to identify it, but now it was clear and crisp. And also shocking and something scary.

He tried to respond through the impact of what he had discovered. "It was not my intention that nobody was afraid of me. Before being in Planetary Management my life was different, I was also... I have once wished that everything would be like this again. Less responsibility, less prestige, but also more freedom and less worries. You don't know what it is, but something like that... changes you," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He inhaled deeply and continued: "I would also like it, Aziraphale, although I have not had a friend as such for a long time, and not a co-worker, or a collaborator, or an ally, you know. But yes, I would like to. Maybe something, even if it's just one thing, can change again," he finished, almost whispering, with a small and slightly sad smile.

Aziraphale watched the other angel as he worked through what he'd said, biting his lower lip and nodding. "I can't begin to imagine the strain and pressure you have been under," he murmured softly, reaching out gently to run a hand over broad shoulders and gently squeezing one. 

"I have been inexplicably lucky to have a job down here, away from it all. I think... maybe after everything that's happened, maybe a few more angels will begin to question and rethink things... and maybe... just maybe we can start working towards a new way of life for us all."

He then looked down and aside. "Even if I may never truly be part of the fold again."

Gabriel felt Aziraphale's hand on his shoulders, and the light grip on one of them. The contact startled him a little, since he was not accustomed to any physical contact, let alone one that was the comforting type. He was not someone accustomed to being comforted or protected. He had always been the one who had to motivate and take care of the team in charge.

But, despite the shock, Aziraphale's gesture was a mental break in Gabriel's train of thoughts. It was something new and different for him, and he had liked it. Could he miss something that has never been had? He realized that the angel had had several physical gestures of friendship and affection with him throughout the day. Could he do the same? Should? Aziraphale was his former subordinate, but now also a new friend. However, despite his doubts, Gabriel wanted the angel to retain the need to touch him. That unknown and new experience took away a little of the pressure he now felt almost continuously. He didn't know how, but it did it.

"Aziraphale... I can't promise you anything, because even I don't know what I'm going to do with my life in two days. But if I come back Upstairs in the future... Well, I could try to talk to whoever I need, to do the things easier if you want to come back to us. I can explain your motives, speak on your behalf. I don't know what I would get, but I can try. It's what I can offer you now," he said, clenching his lips in a gesture of resignation. "As for the other... now that I see everything from a distance, I understand that some things could be improved, but I don't see how. I wouldn't mind listening to your ideas, if one day you want to tell it to me."

Aziraphale hesitated and shrugged lightly. "I'm not so worried about it... while... It does hurt immensely to have cut away from the flock... I also understand...," he murmured softly with a sigh. "And I don't honestly think I'm cut out for Heaven's work. Perhaps all I can be now is something of an outside consultant."

Gabriel detected a certain sadness in the angel and discovered that he did not like to see him that way.

"Maybe that can be fixed. Maybe it's something worth doing before I leave... wherever," he felt the urge to raise his hand to caress his cheek. He made the gesture, but stopped halfway. It was probably not correct. So he just gave a little tap on Aziraphale's shoulder, but he ended up sliding his knuckles over his arm, in a kind of caress. It was only a couple of seconds, because later, Gabriel picked up his hands on his lap. It had been an attempt of affectionate contact, not a gesture of support or encouragement to a teammate. And he was not used to it.

* * * * *

The movie was over and the screen was dark, as was the entire room. Only fire provided heat and lighting. They could hear the crackling of wood. Aziraphale was surprised by the gentle words: the gentle, soothing touch. He met Gabriel's eyes thoughtfully in the half light of the fire, searching for... whatever this feeling was between them. He had the sudden, inexplicable urge towards Gabriel, like when he'd kissed humans in the past because they'd dazzled him so suddenly. He was glad for the dimness in the room hiding his blush and he decided that maybe something more basic would do.

He reached out, gently wrapping his arms around the other angel and pulling him in for a soft, friendly embrace. This… This should be fine, right? He'd seen human coworkers hugging. Maybe it would make that strange affectionate urge settle down at least...

At first, Gabriel did not know what to do with his hands. Neither with the hands nor with anything. He felt Aziraphale's arms around him, around his, conveying affection and support. For a few seconds he just let himself be hugged, stunned. Then he put his hands on the angel's back and attracted him a few millimeters to himself, without thinking, by pure impulse. He did not know what he was doing, because the part of his mind that was dedicated to analyzing what he should or should not do was as surprised as he was, and therefore, completely mute. So he could only feel what he had in his arms, and the smell of the angel, deep, but sweet and soft. The sensations invaded him, nullifying any complicated reflection that might come to his head.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the angel's shoulder, almost burying it in the hollow of his neck.

Aziraphale gently held him tighter, stroking his hair as he closed his eyes. He could smell the slightly musky scent of cologne that he associated with Gabriel... could feel the strength in his arms as he held onto him. They both hurt... They both just wanted everything to be okay again.

He finally pulled back with a shaky sigh, looking Gabriel over. "We'll do our best...," he murmured, offering a slightly tremulous smile. "For now... let's watch the other movie and then get to bed. If you've taken to sleeping."

"Sometimes I spend time in the bedroom, reading, or lying down, just thinking," Gabriel replied, trying to recover the flow of thoughts in his mind. "I don't know what else can be done. I haven't been here for a long time, I don't know the possibilities of this type of accommodation, to be honest. If I'm missing something interesting, well... today is a day of discoveries, maybe I could bring variety to my routine."

"Well, a few things," he chuckled softly. "Sleep being the most common," he murmured, smoothing his clothes. "It's basically turning off the conscious mind and giving it time to recharge. You dream when you sleep. Pictures that play in your head as your mind processes the day's events.”

Gabriel tried to get a glimpse of how that "dream" could be. "Pictures that play in the head? As what we are seeing? And you usually sleep and dream?" he asked.

He was beginning to feel real curiosity about what someone of his specie could do and feel with what made humans human, beyond physical acts such as eating or using clothes. Sleeping and dreaming, as Aziraphale was telling him, was something profound, dependent on his human mind and related to his experiences as such. If the angels did it too, what did they become? Were there more deeply human experiences that this angel would have tried? He had been in this world for six thousand years and had practically become a native. Aziraphale was an angel, but maybe an angel different from everyone. It had always seemed to him that this synthesis was a contamination and a degradation of his divine essence, but now... now he looked at the angel and saw no degradation, just something beautiful and different. Maybe... special? Gabriel felt a strange chill and hugged himself, looking for heat.

"Sort of... Only dreams you don't have control of. And usually you don't even realize you're dreaming. They can be strange and beautiful, or frightening, but I think they are part of what makes humans so creative. Allowing them thought and vision outside of the box," he stopped when he saw Gabriel shiver and hug himself. "Are you alright?" he asked, gently.

Vision out of the box. He was beginning to understand that perhaps Aziraphale had that quality, probably the result of all the years spent in this environment. Or did he have it from the beginning and he hadn't noticed?

"Yes, just some cold," he answered his question. Then he snapped his fingers and fanned the fire. He could not tell him the truth: that a kind of emptiness had settled in his chest when he was aware of his thoughts. _Beautiful and different._ And now he had his scent on himself, everywhere, enveloping him. Holy God, he could not continue on that path.

_Anchor yourself to the reality, Gabriel,_ he thought to himself. _I don't know what's happening to you, but you have to regain control of whatever is going on inside you. Aziraphale is being really nice to you and has offered you his friendship, you shouldn't bother him with your... strange needs,_ he was warned by the part of his mind that had protected him for millennia from everything that could harm him. The part of him that had made him the archangel he was now.

Aziraphale nodded and sighed softly. "Winter can be be quite harsh. I could miracle us a bed in here if you wanted to be close to the fire," he offered gently, unaware of the feelings warring within Gabriel.

Why not end the day as it had been, Gabriel thought: doing something new and unknown related to this world that Aziraphale liked so much. "Okay, I want to try it. And maybe I'll do that sleeping thing you mentioned, although I don't know where to start," he said, smiling halfway.

Aziraphale smiled and snapped his fingers. Next, they were lying in a bed in the living room, the couch and coffee table disappeared. Their clothes were now pajamas of blue and lilac and the blankets and sheets were soft and clean smelling. Their heads were padded by soft, down pillows. He laid on his side and smiled softly at Gabriel. "Well... Crowley is much more of an expert than I am, but you lie still... even your breath... close your eyes," he murmured, demonstrating, “and you just sort of... let go... letting any fatigue you may feel pull you under..."

"Okay, let me try," Gabriel said. It was the most unusual situation he had been in for a long time, but there was no one looking at him or judging him, and probably no one would ever know. At this time he felt isolated from everything except what he had there: the cottage, Aziraphale and that kind of nest of soft and warm fabrics. He could only hear the crackling of fire and wind outside the house, moving the leaves of the trees.

He would have liked to get closer to the angel, even to surround him with his arms again, but he just stood still, silently, with his eyes closed, while he got the faint scent of his perfume and he listened to the breath of both. He felt in a safe and secure space, like a cozy capsule. At that time and that place, there was nothing more than that. There was no Heaven, no big projects to manage, no Metatron to answer to, no subordinates to lead. Just silence, wind, Aziraphale. And nothing more.

Later, that also disappeared.

Aziraphale too passed into peaceful slumber, his dreams nice and simple... no nightmares. Just wrapped in warmth and Gabriel's scent. When he awoke, he found himself wrapped in Gabriel's arms as well. Blushing at the soft intimacy, he carefully slipped out of the larger angel's arms, having had plenty of practice with Crowley. He let his gaze linger briefly on Gabriel before shyly heading into the kitchen to make tea and a light breakfast.

Gabriel opened his eyes slowly and soon realized that the chimney was turned off and the morning light filtered through the curtains of the living room. When he had lay on this bed, it was night. Therefore, would he have slept? Did it consist of that? He sat up a little, leaning on his elbows, and looked around the room. Aziraphale was not next to him, but he heard noises of different kinds in the kitchen. What would the angel be doing there? He snapped his fingers and the fire reappeared.

He took a deep breath, realizing that he was surrounded by the smell of Aziraphale, which in turn permeated the bed. He looked at his hands and smelled it, realizing he was there too. Nor had he ever worn the kind of clothes he had slept with the night before, but it was more comfortable than most of the clothes he used to wear. He had to ask the angel if it was an exclusive sleeping attire or he could wear it when he went for a walk around.

He sat on the bed, with the blankets on his lap. He heard muffled footsteps and saw Aziraphale appear, carrying a tray with a kettle, two appropriate cups and cutlery. There was also something that looked like food, but Gabriel could not identify it.

Aziraphale smiled when he saw Gabriel sat up in a nest of blankets, coming to settle beside him. He too was still dressed in his pajamas, but he also wore a fluffy white bathrobe over them to keep in the warmth. "Tea and scones. I miracled these up I'll admit," he chuckled as he settled in and poured their tea. "I'll have to get back to London soon to make arrangements."

Well, that's what the fluffy white robes behind the door of the room with the bathtub were for, Gabriel thought when he saw him appear. He would have to use the other one sometime. "Sure, well, okay," he replied, when the angel announced his departure. Gabriel knew that Aziraphale was leaving that morning and that comfortable intimacy they had entered would disappear, but he already counted on that. However, the prospect bothered him more than he expected.

He looked at the contents of the tray with interest. "I think in this world there is always a time of day to eat something, am I wrong?" he asked, smiling, with a raised eyebrow. He took a pinch of one of the scones and tried it. He liked it, so he took another, and another one. He then tested the contents of one of the cups. It was hot water, but it had a delicate taste that he didn't dislike. And it was comforting. He put the cup in his hands, resting them on the blankets in his lap.

"Well, I hope you have a quick and safe lap, Aziraphale. I'll keep you posted on what happens tomorrow. And... thanks. Really," he said, looking at him.

Aziraphale chuckled softly and sipped at his own tea. "Some humans believe that certain foods should only be eaten at certain times, but honestly, you can eat whatever you want whenever you like," he assured gently. "Though... these clothes should only be worn when at home and usually not when guests are present unless it's near bed time," he instructed, reaching out to playfully pluck at Gabriel's collar. "It is a shame since they are so comfortable." He then looked Gabriel over and offered a soft smile, nodding. "It was my pleasure... And I will be checking in. You can bet on that."

Gabriel recalled that Aziraphale was also going to be at the hotel, so the small point of discomfort he felt somewhere in his chest was somewhat mitigated. He felt it as an extension of what would happen shortly: when the meeting was over and everything was resolved, the angel would return to his daily life, and so would he. He was glad that they could say goodbye as friends, so why was the prospect of returning to everyday life was so unattractive? It was a type of pain he had never known, and he didn't like it. However, he would have to eliminate it, repress it or cope with it in some way, as he had done with so many others of different kinds throughout his life.

Aziraphale reached out and touched the neck of the piece of clothing Gabriel was wearing. He felt his hand very close, and his smell came again, as before. At that moment he stopped thinking: he was about to tip his neck to touch his hand with his cheek, in a barely conscious impulse. Luckily, the angel withdrew his hand in time. Gabriel realized what he had been about to do. He swallowed hard, and this time it was he who smiled nervously, as he had seen the angel do so many times before, when he was still his boss.

"I'm glad," he managed to say, "I hope I can greet you before the meeting, but if not, when I'm done I'll give you the latest news. You deserve to know."

"I'll be nearby, don't you worry. And I'll connect with you after, you can count on it," he assured gently, reaching to gently take his hand when he saw that nervous smile and misinterpreting it entirely. "I have a feeling we'll make everything alright, even if the road is a bit bumpy," he assured, squeezing his hand gently before getting up after finishing his breakfast. 

Soon enough Aziraphale was dressed, bag in hand, and their polite goodbyes were said. As Aziraphale walked back to the bus station, he couldn't help feeling the light sadness he always used to feel whenever he and Crowley parted. Perhaps he and Gabriel truly were becoming fast friends.

Gabriel stayed a few minutes watching the angel disappear along the road in front of his house, until he stopped seeing him. Then he looked at the sky and the surrounding landscape. The morning was very similar to the previous one, when Aziraphale had knocked on the door of his cottage to ask him to speak with him. How had everything changed so much in such a short time? How could they have achieved that familiarity in a few hours?

Gabriel only knew that, after his hands met for the first time, after asking for and offering forgiveness, something inside him had opened. As if there had always been a tensioning rope inside and now it had come loose. Like a wall around him that now it was cracking. Only two days before, he wasn't even aware of it. 

Now he looked around and the house seemed somewhat emptier, more lonely and less welcoming. He looked at the bed, in the middle of the room. He had to make it disappear, but when he looked at it, empty, he felt the same as when the angel had told him he was leaving. He put his hand on his chest, _what was happening to him?_ He snapped his fingers and the room regained its usual space. He then took the bathrobe that Aziraphale had left on the sofa, with the intention of returning it to the bathroom... but instead, he brought it to his face and took a deep breath. The bathrobe still had his scent, he thought, with his eyes closed. Until he realized what he was doing: "enough," he said, pulling it out and throwing it on a chair. 

The rest of the day passed like any other, but this time, Gabriel tried to keep himself especially busy, reading and walking around. At night, he opened the fridge ("here we keep the food," Aziraphale had told him), and took out the leftovers of dinner the day before. He would never have said that, of his own free will and without being forced, he would want to repeat the experience.

When he lay down in the bedroom bed, he tried to fall asleep, just as he had learned, but this time he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **All the recipes** for this chapter are listed in the document linked below, with the exception of a recipe for steak, which I figured everyone has their own preferences for and did not include:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
> **The great escape has its own playlist** on Spotify:  
> https://cutt.ly/OynR8nO  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/JynTeCj  
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.
> 
>  _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> 

  


The Bentley screeched to a halt outside of the bookshop. 

Crowley had hastily replied back to Aziraphale’s text two days ago as to how soon he was able to leave Hell. Now it was Friday and as soon as he had stepped back onto Earth he drove like the snake, freshly out of Hell, that he figuratively and literally was at the moment.

“Angel!” Crowley shouted, as he burst into the bookshop, doors slamming against the walls in his panic to get to Aziraphale as soon as possible.

“Aziraphale?!” Crowley called out a second time for him. He was early but he figured Aziraphale would have been at his bookshop waiting for him to show up.

Hearing the door open with a bang, as well as Crowley's anxious voice ringing through the shop, Aziraphale hurriedly came out from his back room, moving quickly to the demon. "I'm here, Crowley. Safe and sound for now," he assured softly, reaching out to gently touch the demon's arm. He could tell the poor dear had probably been thinking the worst for the past day and wanted to soothe him as best he could.

He was calmed momentarily by the hand on his arm before reaching forward himself.

“Thank someone! I was so worried, Aziraphale, you couldn’t have texted more details?!” Crowley asked, wide-eyed behind his glasses as he finished placing his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders.

Granted he probably couldn’t have checked his phone very often after getting that first text, but at least he would have known Aziraphale was still safe. 

Still though, after everything that happened and was still happening, he didn’t like to be in the dark concerning anything urgent that had to do with Aziraphale.

Aziraphale had the decency to look sheepish at the light scolding from his dearest companion, knowing just how deeply the demon had been affected from almost losing him before... 

"I'm sorry... I've been so terribly distracted with everything going on. And... I didn't want you to be too cross with me for setting out to do some things on my own," he explained, shuffling a bit nervously. "I have tea, wine, and scotch set up in the back room... You'll likely want to sit down while we go over... Everything," he murmured, twisting his hands a bit anxiously.

Crowley just sighed and pulled his sunglasses off to rub the bridge of his nose, before putting them back on.

“I...” Crowley started to speak, it’s not that he was cross with Aziraphale for going off to do things on his own. He was his own angel, after all, but it was the fact that yet again, he didn’t ask for help until it was dangerous. Though at least this time he contacted him before anything, hopefully, bad had happened to him.

“Ok yeah, fine. Lead the way, angel,” Crowley motioned towards the back room.

Aziraphale nodded and gently took Crowley by the arm, guiding him to the backroom where his desk, cozy couch, and coffee table set with drinks and snacks waiting for them. 

Instead of sitting separately as they normally did, Crowley on the couch and himself on the desk chair, the angel settled down on the couch with the demon. 

"Well…," he took a deep breath, pouring himself some tea. "Michael contacted me last weekend about some troubling rumors going about in Heaven. She had heard... That due to our disruption of the Apocalypse... That Gabriel might Fall... Causing him to become a new Prince of Hell," he stated, looking his love over seriously. "As you know... That would be quite a devastating blow to Heaven and a large gain to Hell if they utilized him properly. But... He disappeared and none of the angels above could find him."

He then shifted a little uncomfortably, sipping his tea as he worked up his courage. "So... I charged Anathema Device with helping me to find him. And went to visit him myself," he rattled out quickly, like pulling off a band aid.

Crowley had stayed quiet through the whole explanation, only lifting a brow as if to say, “Seriously?” when he spoke about Michael contacting him. When his angel finally got through speaking, Crowley blinked, opened his mouth, shut it, and then opened it again before shutting it once more and then getting up to get himself some wine.

“I... Aziraphale...” Ok, where to even start with this? Did he seriously not remember what he told him about the trial? Well, _the lack of a trial._

Heaven, or at least those four archwankers, or was it technically three? Was Sandalphon considered an archangel or was that one of the jokes Hell played on him by getting the humans to write that he was one? Dang, he forgot, hoped it was the latter, and then realized he was getting side tracked.

“Aziraphale!” Crowley finally said after a deep breath and large gulp of wine. 

“Why in Heaven or er... yes, why in Heaven would you willingly go and see The, and I quote,” Crowley paused to make air quotes, “Archangel Fucking Gabriel”, after what he pulled at that farce of a trial? No scratch that, why would you do anything Heaven asked? I thought you said they wouldn’t put you through something like Hell is forcing me to do?” Crowley asked and started to pace.

“For Go-Sa-Someone’s sake, you didn’t even ask me for any hellfire to take with you! What if he had tried to pull something?! What if this is Heaven’s way of trying to figure out how to permanently destroy you, angel?!” Crowley asked, working himself up over this. He was aware that he was probably rambling right now, but Aziraphale hadn’t heard or seen exactly how the angels at the trial spoke. How they were all too happy to end his existence, _permanently._

Don’t get him wrong, he was all for Aziraphale doing the whole believing in the best of someone. It was part of why he cared for the angel so much, but it was also what made Aziraphale maddeningly naïve and constantly ending up in terrible situations, which made him go crazy with worry.

Aziraphale flinched a bit at the thorough scolding he was getting, chewing his lower lip. "W-Well! I knew it would be difficult for you to get away and... And we were on a bit of a time crunch!" he insisted, worrying the hem of his coat with his fingers. "I- I was so worried that someone from Upstairs would find him before I could! That he'd Fall or- Or worse.... That he'd destroy himself!" he insisted, eyes imploring as he looked Crowley over. 

"Michael did offer to reinstate me as well, but... I didn't care about that. For all Gabriel's wrongs, he didn't deserve to Fall and... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I caused him to end his life because of what we did…," he insisted, his eyes starting to tear up for the first time as he finally got to process the guilt that had been weighing him down through this whole ordeal.

Crowley’s eyes widened at the tears and he quickly walked over to Aziraphale. Slowly he crouched in front of his angel and gently placed a hand on the side of Aziraphale’s face and the other on his knee.

“H-hey, hey, angel, m’sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry, I just got worked up. Of course, Gabriel doesn’t deserve to Fall, no one deserves that. M’sorry, really. Don’t cry, angel,” Crowley said, trying to calm him down. He really didn’t mean to get that worked up, he was just worried. Of course, Aziraphale did the right thing again.

Aziraphale sniffed and dabbed at his eyes, leaning into Crowley's touch as he reached out to comfort him and gently resting his free hand over Crowley's on his cheek. "I know... And... I was scared. Scared that it could go horribly. But... I had to try."

“Hey, I get it, s’totally fine. I blew this way out of proportion with my worrying and stress. I think I'm just on edge from being in Hell again. D’ya think the visit you had went well at least? I’m assuming he didn’t hurt you since you seem whole. That the case?” Crowley spoke gently and brought the hand that was resting on Aziraphale’s knee, up to help with wiping his tears away.

Taking a deep breath, the angel nodded and sniffed once more as he calmed down. "He came out ready to swing at first. Scared the daylights out of me…," he sighed and looked his demon over thoughtfully. "We talked... at length. He was surprised at a lot of what I told him and I think the others turning on him disillusioned him from thinking Heaven is perfect. It was... A good visit."

Crowley was let out a relieved sigh at hearing they only talked. That Aziraphale thought the visit was good.

“Alright, that’s... That’s good to hear, I’m glad it went well,” Crowley gave a small smile and wiped the last of Aziraphale’s tears away. The way Aziraphale explained it was honestly better than he could have hoped it would have gone. “Wait, if it went so well, then what was so urgent? Don’t tell me I got here after it was all sorted out?”

"Well... Not completely," he murmured, looking his love over and gently running his fingers through his hair since he was still close. "Gabriel is going to meet Michael in a hotel in Glasgow and... I don't trust everyone in Heaven... I'm afraid of things going awry and... I don't want Gabriel going in without back up. Even if he doesn't actually know we're there."

“Aziraphale, I know you want to help Gabriel, but I’m not sure going is a good idea. I don’t trust Heaven, especially not after how they treated you,” Crowley said softly and repressed the urge to press against his angel’s hands. “Like I said, I trust your judgement, but not the other angels. You weren’t there love, the way... The things that happened before and after the hellfire they wanted you to walk into...” Crowley said, a haunted looked in his eyes, hidden by his sunglasses. Though the expression on his face betrayed how he felt anyway.

Aziraphale swallowed and nodded, sighing and moving to take both of Crowley's hands in his own. "I know... I know darling... but... I can't stand leaving Gabriel on his own either... I feel... Responsible for him. And you'd have your holy fire and I.....," he cleared his throat. "I... May still have... War's sword."

Crowley blinked, how in Creation did Aziraphale still have that sword?

“What?! But didn’t that delivery man take it? I saw you give him the sword, how did you get it back?” Crowley asked, a bit shocked.

Aziraphale wiggled a little in his seat, clearing his throat. "I gave him... a sword. A small miracle for a copy... He was human. Didn't seem to know the difference."

Crowley stared for a moment before he started laughing.

"Oh wow, I should have known you wouldn't have just sent that sword back to them after everything."

Aziraphale smiled a bit bashfully. "Weeeell... It was my sword to begin with. I didn't want to let go of it so soon and... Honestly, I don't think all four items should actually be kept together. Safety reasons and all."

“Yeah, you’re right about that. Definitely shouldn’t keep all of those together, but I’m glad you still have your sword,” Crowley grinned, this was honestly hilarious how easy Aziraphale was able to keep one-upping Heaven.

“Alright, so what’s your plan, angel?”

Aziraphale couldn't help but to grin back at Crowley, feeling ever so proud now that the demon was so happy with him. 

"I'm thinking we get there tomorrow before Gabriel and Michael ever arrive. Then, we can listen in and go in through the connecting door if anything goes awry," he insisted.

Crowley nodded as he thought of a response and slowly moved to sit back onto the couch as well.

"Alright, yeah, that sounds like a good start," Crowley said, thinking over how they would handle anything going wrong. "Any back up plans?"

Once Crowley was close, Aziraphale sighed and shifted to slide closer to the other male, resting his head on the demon's shoulder and leaning into his side. 

"Not a one... I'm afraid I'm not the best at those. I suppose we could swap faces again for added safety."

“That might be best, afterall why would they throw holy water at you?” Crowley smiled and hugged Aziraphale against him with one arm. Then with the other, he smoothed down Aziraphale’s hair. “Though, if Gabriel tries anything to hurt you, I will breathe hellfire at him again,” Crowley sighed, as much as he was still upset with the archangel, he didn’t deserve to Fall.

Aziraphale chuckled at Crowley's antics but nodded, closing his eyes as he basked in the gentle touches from the demon. "Mmm... you're so very attractive when you're all fiery and defensive of me," he murmured fondly to Crowley, smiling up at him as he reopened his eyes which were full of love for the demon.

Crowley smirked and moved to rest his forehead against Aziraphale’s.

“Oh really now? Well, maybe I should offer to breath hellfire at other angels more often then,” Crowley grinned.

Aziraphale laughed softly. "Only in my defense…," he murmured, shifting to kiss his love sweetly and gently cupping the demon's cheek. It was still new and exciting getting to do this...

Crowley smiled into the kiss, mirroring his love’s actions. Though he did gently rub Aziraphale’s side with his other hand. He was just so happy that they could finally be together. It was why he was trying so hard to keep Hell off their backs. He knew how Aziraphale’s situation had been between heaven and hated that they were trying to use him for their bidding again. He just wanted Aziraphale to finally be safe and not have to worry about repercussions or consequences anymore.

Aziraphale hummed and kissed him again tenderly, running his fingers gently through his hair. "I love you…," he murmured softly, nuzzling his partner affectionately. It was just... So thrilling being able to say it now...

“Mmm, I love you too,” Crowley murmured as well, wrapping Aziraphale in his arms.

Aziraphale felt his heart flutter and he smiled fondly, leaning to rest their foreheads together. "Did you want to order some food? Just have a night in and get to bed?" he asked softly. He didn't want to separate from Crowley any time soon... Not with the worry of what was to come.

“That sounds good, anything specific you wanted, angel?” Crowley asked as he started to slide his hand into his pocket. He was so glad modern technology existed so he wouldn’t have to leave.

"Mm... Indian, I think. Chicken Tikka would be phenomenal. And some mango Lassi for dessert," he mused thoughtfully, playing with a lock of red hair.

“Excellent choice, angel. I’ll go ahead and get that ordered,” Crowley grinned, kissed him on the nose and then sat up as he pulled his phone out. “Hmm, anything to drink? I know you have tea here, but maybe one of those milk teas or whatever they’re called?” Crowley asked as he scrolled through an app.

"Oooh, yes! I'd love a milk tea," Aziraphale agreed readily, sitting up properly on the couch since his pillow had shifted.

“One milk tea coming up,” Crowley grinned and finished placing the order. “Alright, now then where were we…,” he says, as he puts his phone down and leans back towards Aziraphale.

Aziraphale laughed at that, bringing his fingers up to run through red hair. "I think you missed me, darling," he teased fondly. "I missed you too...," he murmured softly, shifting to kiss him again sweetly.

Crowley pouted at that, of course he bloody well missed him. “Of course I did angel, I hate having to be apart from you,” he said as he pressed his lips back against Aziraphale’s for another kiss.

Aziraphale chuckled at the pout, nuzzling their noses together fondly. "I know darling, I know... I was just teasing you," he murmured soothingly. "Are you done training your replacement? Or will you have to do more?"

Crowley sighed, frowning as he returned the gesture.

“No, I’m still not done. There’s still a mountain of paperwork I have to finish filling out for receiving a replacement. And I still have to bring them topside and show them how to tempt, then have them tempt and score within a certain... Nuugh, well you get the point. I’ll still be gone for a while, and only get to come back for short breaks. M’sorry love,” Crowley explained and tried to get closer to his angel. He absolutely hated what he was having to do. He wanted to finally be done and be with Aziraphale.

"It won't be much longer…," Aziraphale murmured softly, wrapping Crowley up in his arms and gently stroking his love's hair as he sighed. "But we'll get through it all. We always do," he murmured softly. "What's your replacement's name? What're they like?"

“I know, angel…,” Crowley sighed again and leaned into the hug. “His name is Penemue, not sure if you remember that asshole? Anyways, he’s very stuck up, likes to rub the fact that he was the one to teach humans to write, in our faces. Though I can’t be too upset with him, he is the reason you have all your books,” Crowley said and kissed Aziraphale again. It was true, though someone else probably would have done that if he hadn’t.

Aziraphale perked up at hearing that and looked over at him. "Goodness, really? I almost want to buy him a gift!" he mused, playing with Crowley's hair. "How has... Hell been?"

Crowley snorted at that and pressed a kiss to the corner of Aziraphale's jaw.

"I~ guess it's just… been?" Crowley said slowly as he thought. He'd always been more favored for a lower ranked demon, even if a lot of hell's denizens outright showed disdain for him. Though now it was really just hate and fear that most, if not all, the other demons showed towards him now.

"I guess the same really. Still a terrible place, but ever since the holy water incident they don't really do anything towards me now. Sure, the higher ups have me running ragged with the training and paperwork, but that's the worst they try to do to me. And well, Penemue isn't too bad at least, though he keeps trying to use words, not like speaking but words in writing, to tempt humans. It's driving me nuts, honestly."

Aziraphale hummed and closed his eyes at the little kiss, contentedly running his hand up the other male's side. "Mm... Probably not the best. Trackable and puts humans on edge immediately," he mused, shifting the demon's collar to kiss at his neck.

“Exactly, and even worse... He keeps turning the autocorrect on, on my phone. He’s the wanker who inspired the humans to have that,” Crowley moaned quietly and tilted his head to the side.

Aziraphale couldn't help but to chuckle into his shoulder, going back to litter more little kisses over his love's neck. "My poor darling..."

Crowley pouted and let his hand rest on Aziraphale’s hips. “I am. I’m a very poor demon. I might feel better if you keep doing that though, angel. Feels nice,” Crowley sighed again as his eyes shut all the way and he pressed his neck closer. Sue him for wanting more, Aziraphale’s lips were absolutely sinful.

Aziraphale laughed warmly at that, kissing his neck fondly. "My poor, poor love... I will have to take care of you and spoil you whenever you're home."

“Yessss! Spoil me, angel,” Crowley said and pretended to swoon before grabbing him and falling backwards so Aziraphale would land on top of him as he grinned.

Aziraphale yelped as they fell, but laughed warmly and braced himself over Crowley, grinning down at the demon. "You must be careful! I'm much too heavy..."

Crowley laughed as well, kissing Aziraphale’s chin.

“Naw, you don’t feel heavy at all, angel,” Crowley grinned and to prove his point, wrapped his legs and arms around him, trying to use his weight to pull Aziraphale down on top of him.

Aziraphale flustered as he settled atop the other male, blushing as he gazed down directly into his eyes. He gently brushed his fingertips over the demon's cheek. "You're so gorgeous, Crowley... And so good to me...."

Crowley blushed and let go of Aziraphale with his legs as he leaned into the touch.

“M’not good,” he muttered as his eyes closed.

"Mm... Maybe not Good morally per se... But definitely good to me…," he murmured, leaning down to kiss him sweetly.

“Wha, nooo m’not, m’not angel I-I’m just considerate of your feelings,” Crowley whined after the kiss ended. He didn’t know why Aziraphale was so insistent that he was good and nice and all of that.

Aziraphale chuckled and looked him over. "And I'm pretty sure being considerate is being good..."

“Angeeel!” Crowley whined, blushing at the accusation.

Aziraphale just giggled and kissed his cheek. "Sorry. You're just too adorable when you get like this."

Crowley spluttered, flushing as he tried to make a retort.

“A-adorable?!” he finally squeaked out.

"Absolutely," he chuckled, ruffling Crowley's hair and sitting up as there was a knock on the door downstairs. "Go get the food. I'll set up the table."

Crowley narrowed his eyes for a moment when his hair was ruffled, then got up.

“Alright, be right back, angel,” Crowley said with a small smile and went to the door.

Aziraphale chuckled at the myriad of emotions that played over his demon's face, getting to his own feet and going to pull out plates and silverware for them both. He loved getting to be so very domestic with Crowley these days... They were practically living together as it was before this whole arrangement with Hell.

A few minutes later Crowley was walking back in with their food.

“Here you are, angel,” Crowley beamed at him, so happy to get to sit with his love while he ate. He missed this and was going to miss it just as much if not more when he had to head back again.

Aziraphale grinned and took the drinks tray, setting the milk teas on the table and the Lassi away in the fridge for later. "Wonderful! Can't wait to eat. I've been craving this for a while, but I know you love spicy things."

Crowley smiled happily at Aziraphale remembering that. He didn’t eat often so it made him feel warm to know his angel remembered. “Yeah, I do,” he said softly and moved to kiss Aziraphale’s cheek.

Aziraphale smiled bashfully at the peck and grinned at him as he got serving spoons and settled at the table. Soon enough, rice and tikka was portioned out for both of them and he hummed sinfully as he ate, eyes closing.

Crowley distractedly ate, staring at Aziraphale as he chewed spoonful after spoonful of his own portion. Enraptured by how Aziraphale was able to eat so primly but obscenely.

By the time he finished his food, it was well before Aziraphale had and he bit his lip as he watched his angel take his time to enjoy what he ate. Aziraphale hummed and opened his eyes, meeting Crowley's eyes and blushing softly. "You always watch me so intensely when I eat…," he murmured shyly. "Gabriel did too... Am I... Strange?"

Crowley’s eyes widened and he hastily stood up.

“Wh...? No, it’s, oh…,” Crowley blushed and sat back down, covering his face with his hands. “No, it’s just... well, s’just that you look and sound great doing it,” he admitted, realizing he probably should have said something before, but how the heck was he supposed to have that conversation? 

_Oh, angel, by the way I love watching you eat. It’s erotic as fuck and I would just sit here for hours to watch you do that?_ Nope, absolutely not. No way would he have been able to bring that up on his own.

Aziraphale blinked at the reaction and then blushed deeper, smiling slowly. "Or... Perhaps you find it... Rousing?" he asked, hiding a smile behind his hand.

“Ngk!” Crowley choked on air, eyes wide as he blushed and spluttered, trying to word an answer to that. “I-I... Ah, uh... Um, is-is that ok?” he asked in a tiny voice.

Aziraphale muffled his laughter but nodded, lowering his hand with a tender smile. "It's probably the most flattering thing I can think of...."

Crowley let out a breath, physically relaxing, physically relieved. Then he felt a bit of jealousy flare up.

“Wait, hold on, wait a minute… did you say Gabriel did that too?!”

Aziraphale blinked and then flushed as he now realized the implications. "I... Perhaps it wasn't quite the same way," he tried to pass it off now, brow furrowing. "We've only ever eaten together once. He might... Have just been staring for... Understanding."

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “That better have been all it was.” Then, not wanting to upset Aziraphale said, “yeah, you’re probably... right,” before he decided to change the subject.

“So, you haven’t had to chase any people away from the shop lately, have you?”

"Not too much. Why? You itching to rough someone up for me?" he asked with a playful smile, grateful for the shift as he went to get the mango lassi drinks out of the fridge.

Crowley grinned and leaned back in his chair.

“Maybe I am. Why? Thinking of thwarting me if I say yes?” Crowley teased.

"Mmm... I dunno. I do quite like it when you get all passionate in my defense," he teased back, passing one of the mango yogurt drinks back to Crowley. "Couch and telly for a while?"

“Thanks, and yeah, that sounds good.” Crowley smiled as he took the offered drink and stood up to follow Aziraphale.

Aziraphale headed to his seat, settling there and sipping on the beverage. "What shall we watch?"

“Something we both like, maybe a historical action?” Crowley said as he sat down in a slumped position and sipped his yogurt drink.

Aziraphale smiled fondly and nodded, opening his cabinet of movies next to the sofa. "What d'you think? Pirates of the Caribbean? A Knight’s Tale? Quigley Down Under?"

“Oh, Pirates of the Caribbean is always good,” Crowley grinned as he set his drink down. “Should I make some popcorn for it?” he asked, they just ate but Aziraphale might enjoy some anyways.

"Ooh, yes! That would be lovely," he agreed, gently pulling the title from the cabinet and going about turning on the television and the dvd player, before delicately putting the dvd into the disc tray. He was just as careful with his movies as he was with his books.

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” Crowley said and stood up in a single motion. “Any specific type or just the standard butter and salt?” Crowley asked before heading to the kitchenette, and took a sip of his drink.

"Oooh, I have a new shaker of garlic parmesan in the cupboard," he assured, settling on the couch and picking up the remotes to set up the film.

“Right, got it,” Crowley said and set his drink down onto a coaster before heading to make the snack.

Aziraphale hummed cheerfully and waited, sipping at his own drink. He loved being able to have these quiet nights in with the demon.

After a couple minutes, Crowley made his way back with a large bowl of popcorn and the shaker.

“Er... Wasn’t sure how much you wanted on the popcorn. Thought I’d let you flavor it instead.”

Aziraphale grinned wide and held out his hands. "You know me so well, my dear…," he chuckled softly. He had also grabbed a large warm, faux fur blanket and had it half draped over his lap with room for Crowley to get under with him.

Crowley beamed and set the bowl down in Aziraphale’s lap, setting the shaker onto the table beside him, and quickly wiggled his way under the blanket.

Aziraphale giggled at seeing his love wriggling close, leaning to kiss his cheek sweetly before starting to season the popcorn. "I don't think I could find a better way to spend the evening," he murmured fondly, looking sweetly at the demon.

“Me either angel, I love getting to do this with you,” Crowley said quietly, and snuggled closer.

Aziraphale hummed and happily started the movie, nibbling the popcorn and gently lifting pieces of popcorn to Crowley's lips.

Each time Aziraphale lifted a piece up, Crowley gently took it between his teeth, trying not to bite his angel.

“Mmm, the garlic parmesan was a good choice,” Crowley said as he licked his lips.

"I got addicted to it when I tried it at a rather nice theater that serves food whilst you eat. I'll have to take you when we have more time and something nice is on," Aziraphale assured, smiling softly. 

He loved going to plays and movies with Crowley ever since they used to meet up at the Globe. Theater was a precious thing to him because he enjoyed it, but also because he often got to spend shows with Crowley so close at his side... And now, getting to watch movies together at home was amazing...

”Yeah, that sounds nice,” Crowley smiled and snuggled closer to his angel. He didn’t like how he would have to go back to Hell soon.

Aziraphale set the bowl aside after a bit with a smile, gently wrapping his demon in his arms and gently stroking his hair. "They even have movie parties for the films... Sounds fun."

“Yeah, but anything is fun when it’s with you, angel,” Crowley said softly and leaned into the pets.

Aziraphale melted a bit on the inside and wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing happy kisses over his temple and cheek. "You're so adorable..."

Crowley pouted at the word, “m’not, m’sexy or something,” Crowley mumbled, but didn’t try to move away, in fact he only tried to snuggle closer to his angel.

"Oh you're definitely sexy as well…," Aziraphale agreed, smiling playfully at his love and leaning in again to kiss at his jaw. Causing Crowley to sigh out and tilt his head for Aziraphale, relaxing even more against his side.

“Mmm, you are too, angel,” Crowley breathed out and letting his eyes flutter shut, loving the gentle attention Aziraphale was giving him.

Aziraphale chuckled at that, running his fingers lightly through his love's hair as he continued kissing softly down his lover's neck. 

"Am I really? I wouldn't have thought so..."

“You are, everything about you is, angel,” Crowley said, and sighed softly as he tilted his head so more of his neck would be shown.

Aziraphale hummed and nuzzled at his lover's exposed throat before lightly nipping at the flesh. "You flatter me..."

Crowley continued to moan softly, flinching just a tad at the nipping before relaxing back against Aziraphale again with a slightly louder moan. “S’hard not to when I’m so lucky to have you.”

Aziraphale smiled against his skin, gently sucking at it and running his hand lightly down the demon's chest.

“Mmm, that feels nice, angel,” Crowley shivered slightly, relaxing even more.

"I'll bet we could make it feel even nicer…," Aziraphale purred lowly, nuzzling at his neck.

“Oh…,” Crowley perked up at that, he always liked doing more with Aziraphale. “That sounds fun, what did you have in mind?” he asked and pressed his neck into the nuzzles.

Aziraphale hummed and slid his hand down slowly lower until he could gently grasp at Crowley's effort through his jeans. "I think I'd like to explore more..." The pair was still settling in with each other and figuring one another out. They were almost like teens, experimenting with one another...

Crowley blushed but grinned as he pressed up against Aziraphale’s hand.

“Well, in that case, should I get undressed already, angel?” he asked, biting his lip and starting down at the grip Aziraphale had on him.

"I think that might be a good idea. Unless you prefer to leave them on," Aziraphale mused, head tilting.

Crowley squirmed a bit, unsure but also wanting to do what Aziraphale would want.

“Um, what would you prefer? I don’t mind either way,” Crowley said, blushing and averting his eyes just a bit. It’s not that he didn’t have an idea as to what his preferences were now that they began figuring this out together, it’s just that he didn’t want to do something to put Aziraphale off.

"Off is probably the best idea for both of us. But what's most important is your comfort," he murmured, gently rubbing over Crowley's groin. "And... which effort would you like me to have this time?"

Crowley blushed, his hips canting upwards and pressing against Aziraphale's hand even more.

"I guess off then, er, I really liked it when you had a vulva the other day. Wanna explore that effort a bit more," he said, blushing even deeper. He liked it when Aziraphale also had a penis but something about getting to press his tongue and fingers into Aziraphale was just so amazing.

"Though, only if you want, angel, I like you with any effort, honestly," he said after a moment.

Aziraphale laughed softly and with a snap of his fingers, the movie was paused, their clothes were off, and he moaned himself as his own effort shifted into the pretty pink vulva that Crowley so craved. "Mmm... I quite like this effort as well... Such tingling sensations."

Crowley smiled moving to sit up and rested a hand on the side of Aziraphale’s face.

“How do you want to start, angel?” he asked softly, legs folded underneath himself and slightly parted more than what was necessary.

Aziraphale licked his lips shyly, leaning into his lover's touch. "I would love to use my mouth on you... Would you like to use yours on mine?" he asked, biting his lower lip lightly.

Crowley gave a nod and smiled with a slight blush.

“Yeah, I'd love to do that, angel,” he said then and gave Aziraphale a kiss before pulling away.

“Did you want to take turns or do it at the same time?”

Aziraphale hummed and returned his lover's kiss sweetly, trailing his fingers down the demon's chest. "It's a hard choice…," he murmured softly. 

"I think... I'd like to try it at the same time."

“Oh, er, well before we start, do you have a certain preference for my effort as well?” Crowley asked softly.

Aziraphale hummed and reached down to gently stroke his lover's already hard cock. "I'm very happy with this one here... Beginning to grow quite fond of him," he teased fondly.

Crowley blushed more and let his face fall against Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Mmm, Aziraphale, you can’t just say stuff like that,” he spoke muffled, though his cock twitched in interest as Aziraphale gently stroked it.

Aziraphale laughed warmly at the weak protest, rubbing his thumb teasingly over the head. "Oh? Can't I? Why ever not? I love complimenting you any time I can," he murmured, continuing to stroke him ever so slowly.

Crowley moaned loudly, hips jumping and precum starting to gather at the head of his cock.

“Mmmm, s’not... S’not mean enough, m’a demon, m’not supposed to make you think like that,” he said, words still muffled, swallowing hard before small moaning started to escape him. He was still learning to accept praise and anything said about or to him that was remotely sweet.

Aziraphale chuckled and let him go with a kiss to his cheek. "Oh, Crowley... I think we both know you aren't the same as other demons," he reminded the demon gently.

"Now... Shall we move to the bedroom or do you want to lie back on the couch?"

Crowley blushed and immediately tried to hide his face again. 

“Bedroom sounds good, angel,” Crowley murmured and hugged himself closer to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale chuckled and pulled Crowley into his arms and kissed his lover's jaw softly. He then scooped him up deftly, believing that he should be able to support the slender demon's weight. He carried him off back to the bedroom, showering him with kisses.

Crowley made a squeak at being picked up so quickly, and held onto Aziraphale with his arms looped behind his neck. As he was showered with kisses he made small, happy hissy noises, pressing his face against the crook of his angel’s neck while giving small kisses to it, between nuzzles.

Aziraphale giggled at the happy hissing, carrying his beloved into their bedroom and gently lying him on his bed with its wrought iron frame. He'd allowed Crowley to replace his quilt and white sheets with a silk, crimson comforter and black silk sheets to make it more comfortable and fashionable. "Now my dear... Do you want me over you?"

Crowley’s eyes dilated at that and he nodded his head quickly.

“Yes yessss, Aziraphale!” he said enthusiastically, and scooted down the bed just a tad so Aziraphale could get comfortable above his face.

Aziraphale grinned wryly at how his demon begged for him, shifting to kneel over his lover's face and carefully lowering himself within the demon's reach. "Mm... Get to it, darling..."

That was all the permission Crowley needed before he gently gripped Aziraphale's hips and pulled him closer, slowly licking a stripe from his angel's clit to just before his anus.

Aziraphale keened and tossed his head back, grasping at his lover's chest as he rode that sinful tongue for a moment. Panting softly, he leaned down and grasped at Crowley's cock, lapping at it from base to tip before kissing the tip gently.

Crowley's eyes widened and he moaned against Aziaphale's cunt, forcing himself not to buck up against Aziraphale's mouth. It already felt so good, and Aziraphale had just barely started anything.

With renewed vigor, Crowley began to gently lap at the skin around the small hole that Aziraphale had as an opening to his vulva, not wanting to accidentally press too far too soon. They had experimented enough to know that his tongue wouldn't hurt if he pressed into him with it. Though he was still nervous about doing that, he couldn't bear it if he accidentally ripped through what the humans called a hymen, even though that was technically a myth spread by both sides until it got all screwy on the details. Still, centuries of hearing about it had put a fear in him, a fear that what if Aziraphale accidentally added one this time without realizing?

Then as the next lap Crowley was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a bead of pre cum run down the vein on the underside of his cock and he moaned loudly. Fuck, Aziraphale's tongue was so close to it.

Aziraphale moaned deliciously as Crowley lapped at him so delicately. He was always so sweet and gentle and took his time... It was like being worshipped...

Often Aziraphale wanted to push for them to just move on to the rougher side of things, but he also figured Crowley just wanted to take things slow like the rest of their relationship. Seeing the trail of precum, he followed it up with his tongue before sucking gently at the tip. He hummed at the flavor that filled his mouth, laving his tongue over the slit before starting to swirl his tongue around the tip.

Crowley moaned louder and his hips bucked. 

“M’swwoy,” Crowley tried to apologize, but the words were muffled, face pressed up against Aziraphale’s slick folds. Slowly Crowley swirled his tongue and pressed it further into Aziraphale, moaning more.

Aziraphale didn't complain in the slightest as Crowley pressed that long wicked tongue up into him. He took the light thrust like a champ, suckling around the other male and massaging his lover's thighs. The demon was just so good for him...

Crowley threw one arm over the back of Aziraphale’s hips, using the forearm to hold him in place, while his other hand moved to be near his angel’s clit. Slowly he pressed a finger against said clit and began gently rubbing in circles, moaning and he pressed his tongue slightly deeper as well. His hips jumped again, though it wasn’t a full thrust that time. Aziraphale’s touch just felt so amazing, it was hard to stay still.

Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley began stimulating his clit, squirming a little above him. He was glad now that his lover was holding him in place, his thighs slightly shaking. He kept hold of Crowley's hips now and began bobbing and sucking, taking him farther down on each stroke to satisfy his need to thrust.

Crowley’s eyes widened when Aziraphale deep throated him and he moaned loudly, tongue curling as his mouth opened and it brushed over his angel’s g-spot.

The angel let out a muffled wail of pleasure rocking down lightly against that wicked mouth. He was so close already and desperate for more.

Closing his eyes again, Crowley focused on laving the spot that made Aziraphale cry out. His forearm tightened and he sped up the circles he was making on his angel’s clit. Having to pause for a moment to force his hips to stay still.

With a muffled cry, the angel came apart, body quaking with pleasure as he came over his lover’s tongue. Whining, he redoubled his efforts, taking his love down to the root and swallowing around him as he reached to tease his balls.

Crowley lapped at Aziraphale’s folds when he came, trying to swallow what he could but ultimately got his lower face soaked. With another moan, Crowley shut his eyes and started lapping even more eagerly when he felt his balls drawing up against him. Panting, Crowley forced himself to move his face away so he could warn Aziraphale that he was about to cum.

Aziraphale could tell and didn't move away, only suckling at his lover more vigorously. He wanted this... Wanted to pleasure the demon until he came apart in his mouth. Wanted to taste him...

“A-angel, m’gunna… Gunna…,” Crowley tried to warn and then mewled as his back arched, more pre-cum bubbling out. Crowley whined and went back to mouthing at Aziraphale’s clit, then moving to press his tongue back inside.

Aziraphale pointedly suckled harder at Crowley’s warning, whimpering as his lover teased at his cunt. He continued rubbing at his lover's balls to tip him over. God... He wanted Crowley inside him for real...

Crowley whimpered, a choked desperate sort of sound, and pulled his mouth away again.

“Angel, angel, please, please!” he whimpered, hips bucking, flushed, and tears in the corners of his eyes. “Aziraphale, m’gunna cum, please!” he whimpered.

Aziraphale pulled off, panting softly. "Do it, darling. Be a good boy and cum in my mouth," he insisted, before suckling at just the tip and pumping the rest rapidly.

“Ngk!!” Crowley’s eyes widened before he let them flutter shut with a loud throaty moan while his back arched again. After a moment, his grip on Aziraphale tightened and he cried out, cum spurting out into his angel’s mouth.

Aziraphale hummed at the sensation of Crowley spurting over his tongue, swallowing it down and lapping up every drop. He finally pulled back, panting to catch his breath and moving to rest beside his demonic lover. "Mmm... Delightful. Good work, my dear," he murmured, kissing over his cheek.

Crowley blushed faintly at the praise and let his arms fall down, one across his stomach and the other bent so the hand was beside his head, boneless.

“You were amazing too. Shhhooo good, angel,” Crowley slurred a bit, panting, before slowly getting up and flopping onto his side to face Aziraphale and wrap his arms loosely around him.

Aziraphale giggled at the slurring, wrapping the demon up in his arms and pulling him close. "You were perfect, my dear..."

Crowley blushed darker and pushed his face against Aziraphale’s chest, tucking his head under his angel’s chin.

“No, but you were, angel,” Crowley mumbled, trying to tangle their legs together.

Aziraphale chuckled and let Crowley tangle them up, letting the redhead hide in his bosom and gently stroking his lover's hair. "Silly thing... You liked my praise during..."

Crowley made a choked noise and pressed his face closer to Aziraphale. He did and really does like praise, but it was still so embarrassing to hear it and respond positively to it.

Aziraphale grinned and kissed the top of his lover's head. "I love you, Crowley... Oh so much…," he murmured softly, gently rubbing his hand over the demon's back.

Crowley tilted his head just enough that he wouldn’t sound muffled as he spoke.

“I love you too, Aziraphale,” he said quietly, then pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s chest.

Aziraphale hummed softly, gently rubbing his back. "Sleep, darling... I know you love to..."

Crowley pressed his face back up against Aziraphale’s chest and shook his head a tiny bit.

“Wanna stay awake with you,” he said with his voice muffled, and while he did want to sleep he didn’t want to do that right now. Not when he only had so much time up on Earth with Aziraphale before having to go back to Hell.

"Alright, alright…," he chuckled softly. "We can stay awake," he soothed gently, kissing the top of his head. "My poor love... I missed you so..."

Crowley pulled his face away, eyes glassy. 

“I missed you too, angel. I don’t want to go back already,” he frowned and tried to snuggle closer, relieved that Aziraphale wouldn’t try and talk him into sleeping.

"I know... I know, darling," he whispered softly, holding him close and littering kisses over his face. "We still have tomorrow at least..."

Crowley blushed a bit more and pouted.

“I know, I know, but I still hate it.”

Aziraphale hummed as he played with his love's hair. “I hate it too, love... I'm sorry..."

Crowley sighed and closed his eyes, loving having his hair played with.

“It’s alright, not your fault,” he mumbled

"Soon it'll be over... And both sides will leave us alone," Aziraphale murmured a bit hopefully, staring off into the distance. "Although... You may see Gabriel around more often."

Crowley nodded then furrowed his brows, sitting up a bit with a frown.

“What do you mean? Isn’t he heading back to Heaven after that meeting?”

"I'm not sure. Even if he does though... We did agree to try and be on friendlier terms," the angel explained, looking Crowley over.

Crowley just looked at Aziraphale for a moment and decided to bite his tongue before pressing his face back against his angel’s chest. He wanted to say something but decided against it, not wanting to start a fight.

Aziraphale could tell that wasn't the end of it, but let it go... He held his lover close and eventually summoned a book for them to read aloud softly together until they both did drift off to sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.
> 
>  _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> 

Eventually Aziraphale and Crowley made their way to the hotel in Glasgow, settling in and passing the night tensely with room service and more intimacy while they could have it. Whenever Gabriel and Michael arrived at the hotel, they would be there and ready for them.

Finally, the day came. Aziraphale sat on the bed with a sigh, the wall looking into Gabriel's room functioning like a two way mirror even as it still looked like a normal wall on the other side. They would be able to hear the conversation, but the other angels would not hear them. The Principality was beyond anxious, but… They had prepared as well as they could have...

* * * * *

Michael made her way to the suite that Aziraphale had arranged where Gabriel and she would meet. She still did not quite trust him, but she supposed she would have to. She entered the room with the key she had appropriated downstairs, looking around at the human furnishings with mild disdain and miracling everything clean to her standards before taking a seat on the sofa and waiting for Gabriel. 

* * * * *

Aziraphale tensed as Michael came in and messaged Gabriel that Michael had arrived but that he would be waiting nearby, ready to help him at a moments notice and to meet with him after the meeting. "Do you think we should go ahead and switch faces?" he whispered softly to Crowley.

Crowley nodded, eyes glaring not leaving Michael. He still didn’t trust this not to be some sort of setup for them to hurt Aziraphale.

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best, angel. Who knows what’ll happen between now and the end of this,” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, agitated.

Aziraphale nodded and fidgeted a bit, knowing Crowley was upset with the situation. He then reached out, holding his hand out for the exchange.

Crowley turned, face softening as he looked at Aziraphale, then frowned as he took Aziraphale’s hand. Stepping closer, he held the hand up between them and kissed him on the forehead. He hated seeing Aziraphale act unsure or fidgety when he let himself show how upset he was over little things. He had gotten better about being calm around his angel over the centuries, but he still did this and he hated it.

“I’m sorry, love, I didn’t mean to upset you. Let’s go ahead and switch, everything will probably be fine, I’m just being paranoid s’all.”

"It's okay, my love," the angel soothed, shifting to softly kiss his jaw. "I don't like this situation either," he murmured softly. He squeezed Crowley's hand tighter and the angel's form began to shift, growing more slender and red hair sprouting. When he opened his eyes, he was looking at himself and smiled softly. "Always so eerie..."

Crowley smiled back at the copy of himself that only he would know was Aziraphale.

“Yeah, it really is,” he nodded and squeezed Aziraphale’s hand back.

Aziraphale looked up when Gabriel entered and settled in. He took a deep breath. "Here we go..." 

* * * * *

Gabriel appeared in the hotel garden, a few meters from the entrance. He entered the hall and headed for the elevator, which left him near the suite they had reserved. Before entering, he took off his coat, which until then he wore over his shoulders, to hang it on his arm.

The door began to open just when he was in front, to allow him to enter. He found Michael sitting on the couch, and she got up when she saw Gabriel approaching. When he arrived, they looked seriously at each other for a second; then, Gabriel smiled wide at his closest collaborator for millennia.

"Michael. I'm glad to see you," he said, extending his hand to shake hers, a gesture between companions to which the other archangel corresponded.

Aziraphale looked up when Gabriel entered and settled in. He took a deep breath. "Here we go..." 

Michael shook Gabriel's hand, a small smile crossing her face to match his. "Gabriel, I'm quite glad to find you well and in much better spirits than when we last spoke. Did your talk with Aziraphale truly go so well?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes, it was really well, and above all, surprising," he replied with the same smile. Both sat down. "Michael, I'm sorry. I should have told you that I was leaving, but it seemed to me that, just as I was, I was going to cause more harm than good. And I knew that I left everything in the best hands. I should know that you would resort to everything to find me," he said, and continued: "I think that that principality is even more stubborn than you and me together."

Michael slowly nodded in understanding, looking quite a bit flattered before settling in comfortably. "I would say so," she murmured softly, clasping her hands in her lap. "After all he went through to save his boyfriend and their playground..."

Boyfriend. Playground. 

_Boyfriend._

Gabriel listened to the words, but for a moment he thought he was not understanding what Michael was saying, as if she had had the sudden occurrence of starting to speak to him in another language. He felt stunned, struck by something invisible and incomprehensible.

"Boyf... huh... Huh?" he managed to articulate, rather clumsy. "What boyfriend?" he asked her. Aziraphale had not mentioned it. And why should he have done it?, Gabriel thought next. And why was he considering absolutely nothing about what personal information the angel should convey to him? Still, the moment Michael said the word, Gabriel went blank.

Michael gave him a look as though he was being a bit obtuse. "His little demon? Surely with how close they are and how fiercely they fight for one another, they must be lovers. Don't you think so?" she asked raising a brow as she smoothed her suit. "I suppose you always try to see the best in him..."

_Lovers._ Gabriel raised his eyebrows, in a gesture of profound strangeness. That is to say, in everything Aziraphale had told him about his dealings with that demon that was so much his friend, was lacking information. An information he had specifically chosen not to give. Or maybe, hide him, now and for a long time. Gabriel frowned. He could not locate what it seemed to him that was so wrong in this scheme, but right now he was experiencing a deep sense of chaos, as if the earth had trembled under his feet.

Lovers. Gabriel felt that the small warm light that had arisen inside him during the previous day went out and was replaced by an icy void. A breath of arctic wind surrounded his heart. Everything seemed out of place and incongruous: that room, the hotel, that meeting, that world that was nothing more than a playground and, above all, the last hours spent with the Principality Aziraphale. What had all that kindness been, that offer of friendship and that request for forgiveness?

And what did he expect or want it to be? Why did he have to wait... what? Exactly _what_? He didn't know what or why he felt cheated, but there was that feeling, like a huge rock over him. And here and now, he couldn't rationalize it to know what was happening to him.

"Yes. I guess you're right," Gabriel replied, with inexpressive voice. He didn't want to keep talking to Michael or be there, he just wanted to go home and be alone.

Michael's eyes took in the light that had been in Gabriel's eyes. "Oh... Gabriel," she reached out and gently rested a hand on Gabriel's arm. Have you grown... feelings for the principality?", she asked.

Gabriel had never talked about feelings with anyone and Michael was the last one wich he hoped to do it with one day. He felt very lost because he didn't know the names that could fit with what was happening to him. What did he have to say to Michael? How he could begin such conversation? He chose to explain the nature of his "symptoms" and let her interpret them, if she could.

"I… Well, he arrived at my house yesterday, asking to speak. I let him in and we talked, because he mentioned your name. And yes, we managed to reach an understanding. It will seem incredible to you, but then everything started to flow very fast, he was kind and he told me he would help me if I wanted to stay here, and he looked at me and smiled at me, but not in that way, but in a way... I had never seen him like this Upstairs, Michael," Gabriel said, shaking his head in a gesture of disbelief. "Sometimes he touched me, but it didn't bother me, it was surprising but... well, nice, yes... And when he approached me, he smelled... Do you know that he smells like that that She put in the forests of this world? And to something sweet, but I don't know...," Gabriel didn't realize, but he was smiling and his face had brightened.

"There was something that... as if...," the archangel put his hand in the center of his chest, facing the window. He didn't know how to explain it. "I liked it and it caused me restlessness at the same time. I don't understand anything, if I'm sincere, and I think I don't want to understand it anymore," he concluded, staring at her, with cold eyes devoid of light.

Michael's expression softened and she lightly shook his head. "Oh Gabriel... now... while I don't think the Principality is cunning enough to toy with your emotions, I would not encourage these feelings," she insisted gently. "I think... while perhaps a friendship may be possible, the emotions you are describing sound... romantic," she warned softly. 

"I don't think his demon would appreciate you pursuing such things with Aziraphale. While angels are beings of love, demons are dark, jealous things. I'm fairly certain he would not wish to share."

* * * * *

The meeting didn't start the way Aziraphale had expected. Sure, he'd expected them to talk about him, but then Gabriel started talking about his feelings towards him and he gasped, a hand moving to cover his mouth in surprise and alarm.

Crowley scowled, licking his teeth, but not feeling any venom coming out. Right, he and Aziraphale switched again.

He was annoyed, how could someone be so cruel one moment and then act like this the next. Well, he knew how, being a demon and all, but it really pissed him off. Plus, why wouldn’t the archwanker start developing feelings for Aziraphale? Aziraphale was the best thing in creation, how could you not love him?

* * * * *

Gabriel was in this world to perform optimally what was entrusted to him: lead his department, win battles when they happened and keep the human vessel they gave him in the best conditions. If you were looking for that, sure, Gabriel was your archangel.

But he didn't faced ever an emotional issue of the caliber of what Michael was telling him. Of course, Gabriel was not "romantic" and this whole matter of feelings made him feel deeply disoriented. Exposed and vulnerable. _Soft._

It was true that the angel had not implied anything specific or offered anything beyond friendship. Strictly speaking and based on objective facts, he could not reproach him for anything. But Gabriel, for reasons he didn't understand, was reacting like that. He ran his hand over his face, frustrated. This whole matter of feelings had to end.

"I will not pretend that I understand everything that you have told me, but I do understand its implications. I thank you for warning me. I will take care of this... inconvenience, I assure you. And no, I will not share _anything_ with a demon," he replied to Michael, icy.

* * * * *

Aziraphale flustered and looked over at Crowley as the pair of angels in the other room continued to discuss Gabriel’s budding feelings. "I... Had no idea he'd taken it that way. I- I felt love, of course, but that's... Not unusual around angels."

“S’alright, no need to apologize. You’re so wonderful it’s hard for others not to love you,” Crowley pouted, folding his arms as he continued to watch the two archangels with narrowed eyes.

Aziraphale blushed and lightly bumped shoulders with Crowley who in turn cracked a small smile and bumped their shoulders again.

“I just don’t understand him, or trust them s’all. Sorry for being moody,” Crowley sighed.

Aziraphale huffed softly and shook his head. "Oh stop... You have every right to be moody in this peculiar situation...," he murmured softly.

“I... well... thanks,” Crowley said quietly, turning his attention back on the two archangel’s before hissing and standing up angrily.

* * * * *

Michael nodded at the response to Gabriel, seemingly satisfied with the response. She had absolutely no desire to explain the "birds and the bees" to her superior. "Excellent. Now. I believe you said that you had questions for me. Shall we move on to those?"

Gabriel had reacted by pure instinct to what he felt as a public exposition of his weaknesses. For him, words like "love," "boyfriend" or "sharing" belonged to a world that was not his. They came from an unknown place that had always confused him and (although he wouldn't recognize it even before Metatron) scared him. Guys like him didn't fall in love, but for what Michael had said, it was quite possible that he was in love of an angel who was also a lover of a demon. His second in command had thrown a double dose of terror directly into his lap. His only option was to try to offer Michael what he thought she expected and respected: one of Heaven's most powerful archangels, without humiliating vulnerabilities.

"I'm still the same as always," he said, more to convince himself than her. "The Principality Aziraphale told me something to which I do not know what credit to give, but before making any decision I wanted to know your version. Is it true that he was harassed on Earth by you and by the rest of the directive of the department?" he asked.

Michael's lips parted in surprise at the question and she flustered a bit. "I... Yes, sir... Uriel, Sandalphon, and myself went down... we knew you had so much on your plate... we wanted to take that off your plate."

* * * * *

_What did Gabriel just ask?! What did Michael just answer with?!!_

_How fucking dare they?!_ He was going to do what he should have at the trials: burn them in hellfire. But first...

Crowley quickly turned to Aziraphale and cupped his face in his hands.

“Angel? Are you alright?” It was weird asking that when it was his own face looking back at him. But he needed to know that they hadn’t hurt him permanently, hadn’t damaged his essence in some way.

Aziraphale squeaked as Crowley leapt to his feet in rage, sputtering a bit when the demon cupped his face and leaned in. "N-No! They just sort of... Threatened me to get back in line and... Well. Sandalphon gave a good punch in the tummy, but then they got summoned back to Heaven”.

“Aziraphale, do you promise? Promise that’s all that happened! Please, promise me they didn’t do anything else, please!” he said worriedly, his eyes wide in horror. He was going to kill Sandalphon. He was still not fully convinced.

Aziraphale flustered but nodded quickly. "I swear, Crowley! I think they were just trying to intimidate me back into line before the war..."

“B-before the war?! They harassed you before the war?” Crowley swallowed, there was no way that was intimidation to get him back in line for the war. Injured soldiers don’t fight, or at least don’t fight well. Granted they could have healed him if they really hurt him and it wouldn’t be a fighting issue, but still you don’t just do that to someone.

"W-Well, yes. I tried to bring it up with management but the Metatron was no help. And then I tried to call you about it all, but that was when you were dealing with Hastur and Ligur and then... Well. I got discorporated and the shop caught fire and it mostly slipped my mind as we were pretty busy from then on," he explained sheepishly.

Crowley swallowed and his face went stark white. Aziraphale had tried to call for help, he tried to call him and he just hung up. He started to shake, hands slipping from Aziraphale’s face slightly. If he had known, if he had realized there was something wrong, because now that he thought about it, wasn’t his voice slightly off? 

Well he, he could have, he could have stopped him from discorporating and the shop from burning, he could have... he could have...

He started to shake more.

Aziraphale's eyes widened and he gently pulled his lover down, wrapping him in his arms. "Crowley... Crowley please…," he murmured worriedly, looking him over. "It's alright... You were in danger yourself. It couldn't be helped," he sensed where the demon's thoughts were spiraling. "You did everything you could."

Crowley just shook his head, no, and shook harder before dropping to his knees in front of Aziraphale and clutched his angel's thighs. How could he have? And right before Hastur and Ligur showed up he had said when he was off in the stars, that he wouldn't even think about him. Then his angel still tried to get help from the only being he trusted to still care and he let him get hurt!

Crowley started softly keening, as tears flowed.

"Oh... Crowley…," he sighed, gently running his fingers through his own snowy white hair. "Please, don't cry…," he pleaded, brow furrowed. "Darling... It all worked out. It's okay...."

Crowley just swallowed hard and pressed his face against the legs in front of him as he tried to calm down.

Aziraphale gently shushed him, whispering soft nonsense as he stroked his hair and tried to calm him down as they tuned back in on Gabriel and Michael’s conversation.

* * * * *

Gabriel had some hope that the principality had lied or at least exaggerated. But there was, before him, the certainty that there were things that did not finish working in his department. And now there was something else: Aziraphale hadn't fooled him. He was not someone murky nor seemed unworthy of trust. In that angel, what he saw was what there was.

Gabriel looked away, slightly exasperated. "I understand your intention, but I didn't order that. We can't make those kinds of decisions without consensus, at least. How can I defend you later if I don't find out what happens? The day before yesterday I learned about that through Aziraphale and just because he came to talk with me," he replied, staring at the other archangel. "Michael, we are a great team and you are the best help I could wish for. And I know that we had to do extreme things in times of war that I am not totally proud of, but at least it was within the norms, of what provided for in those cases. What you did is totally irregular and cannot happen again, is it clear? Do you understand why?" Gabriel asked.

"Good Lord, we are supposed to be the good ones, Michael," the archangel concluded, not knowing that he was not the first to say those same words.

Michael's shoulders sank a bit and she fidgeted with her ring, looking a bit anxious. "I... I suppose the tension got the better of me," she murmured, trailing off. All she'd ever wanted to do was to protect Gabriel, to support him and take the more hurtful punishments off his plate. "I sincerely apologize, Gabriel. It was not my intention to do something you would deem inappropriate. I merely thought it would make things easier since you clearly looked betrayed when I brought forward my evidence about him..." 

* * * * *

Hearing what Michael just said, lit Crowley’s blood on fire. Something he would deem inappropriate? Everyone in their right minds would deem that inappropriate, even Hell gives trials before unimaginable torture! Crowley gripped Aziraphale tighter, a growl leaving him as he fought to stay put and not go roast the archangel alive.

Aziraphale sighed softly and held his demon close, still stroking his hair. "Down, boy."

“M’not a dog, Aziraphale,” he said, clearly annoyed, and becoming even more so as the conversation went on.

"I know that. I was just teasing due to the growling," the principality chuckled.

Crowley pouted and looked up at Aziraphale.

“Aaaaangeeeellll, this is serious,” he whined.

"Oooh, come now, my dear…," he murmured, smiling sweetly at him. "I know that... But it was one incident made by very tense angels and... I had been up to a lot of mischief."

Crowley just frowned and turned to look back at the two archangels. He didn’t understand why Aziraphale wouldn’t take this more seriously.

The problem was... In some ways, Aziraphale felt he had deserved the treatment... So he didn't see it as a huge problem.

* * * * *

Gabriel put a hand on Michael's shoulder.

"I know, I know your intention was to help, I have no doubt about your loyalty, I just want us to act as a team so that none of us will have problems later. But you're right, seeing him with that demon was…." Gabriel stopped, realizing what he was saying. 

His feeling of betrayal had not appeared because his agent on Earth was negligent in his duties. He remembered that when Michael showed him those images, it was the first time that a strange blow occurred inside and the same anxiety as when the angel left his house the day before. A shiver ran through him. Michael could be right: romantic emotions. Maybe that could be the verdict. And since when had he that inside? How far could he trace the first symptoms?

Romantic emotions for an angel who loved a demon. A demon who was not going to share. And how could an angel have joined a being who could not love? And why now he was minimally valuing all this?

“...it was unexpected and very unprofessional," Gabriel continued, recovering from the impact of the revelation. "I can't approve what you did but I understand your intention, and I really appreciate that," he said, squeezing his shoulder. "You've always been loyal, Michael, and I hope you understand how much I value it."

Shoulders slumping lightly in relief, she didn't smile but nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry Gabriel, I'll advise the others to no longer be so... heavy handed. Especially Sandalphon. But you know how he is. It was his job to smite after all," he has been the most eager to go down and punish Aziraphale, but Michael had at least scaled that back.

* * * * *

Still annoyed, Crowley mocked Michael, making a puppet with his hand to mimic talking.

“I’ll aDvIsE tHe OtHeRs... iT wAs HiS jOb To SmItE…," he mocked under his breath.

Aziraphale snorted at the imitation, covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. "St-Stop it! You'll have me in fits!" he giggled.

Crowley grinned and turned to look at Aziraphale.

“Oh, I will, will I?” he snickered.

"You are impossible," Aziraphale chuckled, looking at the other room with a sigh. "I don't know what to think about everything that's been going on in Heaven... I want them to be successful..."

Crowley stuck his tongue out, then turned to pay attention to the archangels again, rolling his eyes when Michael spoke again. At least, for as awful as Gabriel was, he hadn't been the one to want Aziraphale assaulted. He could at least give him that, but the way he acted at the not-trial, still made his blood boil. 

Though if what the archwanker said meant what he thought it did, he was going to have to make sure to keep an eye on him. Though he didn't know exactly how he would do that when he was training his replacement.

* * * * *

"Yes, he has always been very efficient, and dedicated, do you remember the plagues? No one could have done it like him. Although I think..." Gabriel seemed to think a little more than enough, “...maybe he likes his job too much. I know he enjoys that kind of job a lot. But anyway, who knows, sometimes it's better that way, don't you think? Not everyone is capable, and someone has to do it."

He suspected that Sandalphon, sometimes, was carried away by enthusiasm when he fulfilling orders that came from headquarters. But Sandalphon had always acted within the law, nothing could be criticized. Gabriel knew that he would not have been useful for such tasks and thanked God because they had never requested him.

"I know what you mean," she murmured softly, her brows furrowing lightly. But he was asked to do those things, could they fault someone for enjoying their work when others would suffer doing it in his place? "So... what are your plans? Are you coming home now?", Michael asked him.

"I do not want to leave you alone, you are my lot, and my team is my family. You have been my family all this time. I am sorry I left how I left: at least I had to have talked to you. I apologize for that and I promise you not it's going to happen again," Gabriel replied.

“But do you know what I think, Michael? I think I have reached a point where I need some change. I don't know which one, but I feel that I have given my life to this department, to this project, and that when everything falls, the only one to blame is me. Something goes wrong if things work that way and maybe I need something different for the future. I need some more time to know which direction to take. I know that because of my rank and years of service I have a certain power of choose, so I will study my alternatives. And well, I can also have some time away from work for those same reasons, time that I have never taken. It seems to me that the time has come. I can come back to leave someone with you, to assist you in command. Someone whom you and I trust. Thus my departure does not harm anyone. What do you think?", he asked.

Michael had perked up at Gabriel saying that he didn't want to leave her alone but sobered a bit when he said he still wasn't ready to come home. "I see... I suppose I can understand that," she murmured softly, looking him over. "I would be glad if you came back with me long enough to help make those arrangements. Uriel should be able to help me quite a lot."

"Of course. I will help in whatever is necessary, this is only temporary," Gabriel said, "I can go right now, if you want. After all, nobody is waiting for me here, right? And those who appreciate me are Upstairs, at home," he said. "You are my home." He could not avoid a prick of sadness and longing inside, which he strove to hide, perhaps without much success. He appreciated and valued his team, but he felt that the highest instances of Heaven had failed him. Just for Michael and the rest of his teammates he was willing to return.

And as for that angel... He had nothing to reproach him, but now that he knew he had better companies than himself, he didn't expect to see him very often. The day they spent together had been a beautiful mirage. He couldn't complain, it had even been too much for someone like him. And Gabriel was glad of the peace they had managed to establish, but he knew that he had to be realistic.

Another reason he wanted to go to Heaven was because for now he didn't want to be alone with feelings he didn't know how to handle. Procasting the reality he had just discovered was not the solution, but right now he needed a little distance. Gabriel did not know any "Handbook of use and management of romantic feelings for archangels who have never had them," what was he going to do with that feelings now?

Michael watched Gabriel sadly, able to see he was a bit troubled by his feelings and the situations he was dealing with. She wished she could help but... she honestly didn't think she could.

Reaching out, she gently rested one of her hands over his. "You are my closest friend, Gabriel... We've been. Together through it all and, it hurts to know that I cannot help you through all of this," she murmured sadly. "But if you ever need to just... talk like this. I'm only a call away."

Gabriel feared he had revealed his thoughts more than he would have liked. Michael knew him from the beginning and was the smartest of them all: now he realized that, as much as he had tried to show her his usual image as a leader, his second-in-command knew how to read him better than anyone. And he also realized that because of that and because she was right about the friendship that united them, he didn't have to pretend anymore.

He put his other hand on Michael's and squeezing it. He took a deep breath and dropped his shoulders. He looked up, this time without trying to hide anything that worried him.

"You have always been there. I only hope I have been half as good a friend to you as you have been to me. When we finished sort this out, I would like us to have a conversation. If anyone has the right to know everything what worries me, and if someone can help me, it's you. Would you like to come one day to know where I live? It doesn't look like our home at all, but right now it's a refuge for me. Come, and we'll talk," he replied her.

Michael's lips twitched slightly upwards in a little smile and she nodded slowly. "I... Would like that a great deal," she murmured softly, looking him over. "I understand if you want to wait a bit longer, we'll get all this figured out and hopefully you'll be able to heal."

"You know I have been able to fight with everything. I'll be fine," Gabriel replied, trying to inspire confidence. Gabriel didn't want Michael to go back home too much worried... although he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with everything related to those feelings he had discovered. He was more capable of face a war or a project of universal dimensions, but he hoped he could dominate them or even make them disappear if he stayed alone for a while. His new shelter would also help him for that.

She nodded and smiled softly at him, gently patting his shoulder. "I know you'll pull through, you always do," she murmured softly. She was less afraid of him taking his own life now, at least.

* * * * *

Aziraphale frowned at the scene, pressing a hand lightly over his heart and taking a shaky breath. He felt... Awful for Gabriel. The day they shared had been wonderful... And he wanted to have more like it. But... Would it be cruel to him?

“See angel, everything seems to be working out fine,” Crowley said, without turning to look at Aziraphale. Had he seen the hand over his heart, he would have been a bit worried.

"Y-Yes," he murmured, brow slightly furrowed. "It should all... Work out," he agreed aloud, though he wasn't so sure.

Crowley raised a brow and turned to look at Aziraphale, what was up?

“Er… angel?”

"It's... Sorry, it's nothing, dear. Just being a worried angel as usual," he assured with a slight smile to try and hide how anxious this whole situation made him feel.

“Well, ok, but if you wanna talk, I’ll listen,” Crowley said gently, taking Aziraphale’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

* * * * *

Outside, Sandalphon and a few of the angels who were loyal to him strode down the hall and towards the room Michael and Gabriel are in. He had hoped Gabriel would never come back, or Fall, but now, seeing that there was a possibility that he might fix things with Michael and return to Heaven? 

Well, it made him realize how he would just have to take matters into his own hands. He was tired of waiting, so he would help what was inevitable, happen. After all, all of Heaven knew he was in danger of Falling or, well, anything really that had to do with disappearing from their ranks. And didn’t he already do that by leaving and not saying anything earlier? 

Why Michael was so invested in going against the inevitable, he would never understand. But he wouldn’t let her ruin his chances of getting Gabriel to be gone from the host.

* * * * *

Gabriel was about to answer Michael, but a persistent outside sound stopped him. What was that kind of litany and those blows? At first he heard them from afar, but it seemed they were approaching. He stopped, watching the sound. That was... but no, it couldn't be... it was impossible...

"Michael, I think something is happening... Michael!" he shouted, just before the door exploded. He placed himself in a defensive position, with Michael at his side. They looked at each other, perplexed, but willing to face whatever was about to happen.

Michael looked up along with Gabriel in alarm at the sound. "What in the... no...," she gasped as the door exploded and leapt to her feet in alarm. "Sandalphon?! What is the meaning of this?!"

Sandalphon let out a long tired sigh, pulling out his sword and pointing it at the two other archangels.

“Nothing to concern yourself over, Michael, now stand aside," he frowned and continued to hold his sword up and pointed at the two.

* * * * *

Zira had been about to answer when he heard them coming and the chant began. His eyes widened and he yelped as the door in the other room exploded. "Wha- No! What are they doing?!" he asked, quickly in alarm.

Crowley shot up off the bed.

“Ok, I know this is bad, but what’s happening?” Crowley gulped, and watched as the two archangels got ready for a fight.

"They've come for Gabriel!" he stated anxiously.

* * * * *

Gabriel did not understand what was happening. What was that archangel doing there? He looked at both of them, alternately, but understood that Michael was as surprised as he was. There in front of them was Sandalphon, along with several angels, some carrying a type of weapon that Gabriel knew and had used some time ago in several wars. In fact, they were threatening them. This made no sense.

"Sandalphon, explain to me _right now_ what you are doing here," he demanded, making a protective gesture with his hand toward his second in command. It was clear that they were coming for him.

Michael flushed with anger, stepping forward with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing? No decision has been made, nor have orders been given! In fact, he's been working to make things better. You need to turn around and march right on home."

Sandalphon sighed and averted his eyes to the ceiling for a moment before looking back towards Michael.

“Yes well, I understand you wish to help Gabriel, but unfortunately that isn’t your decision. Especially when your judgement is so very clouded by fondness," Sandalphon asked. Then he gave a small smile and shake of his head.

“But we all know what is being said about Gabriel, now step aside, our business is not with you," Sandalphon said and made a small shoeing motion with his hand as he spoke towards the end. The angel’s behind him getting ready to put up a fight and restrain Michael if needed.

"Rumors and orders are two entirely different things, Sandalphon," Michael snarled back fiercely. "You will not touch him based on hearsay. Gabriel has done nothing wrong and does not deserve to fall or be exterminated."

To Fall? Be exterminated? What had happened in Heaven while he was not there? That was what Sandalphon meant by "we all know what is being said about Gabriel"? He decided to enter combat mode at that moment. He looked at the angels facing them and his violet eyes lit up with a blind glow. “Sandalphon, I will only tell you once: put it down, tell your companions to leave and explain us what you do here. I warn you, you have not chosen a good day to annoy me."

Well, he did try to start this out diplomatically, and with a sigh and slight tilt of his head, two angel lunged to subdue Michael while his eyes glowed and he lunged at Gabriel with another angel following behind closely. 

He’d try and smite him, but he didn’t want to risk injuring the other angels in the room. Plus, it had been a while since he got a good physical fight in and there was the possibility that Gabriel wasn’t close to falling and his grace would have no effect on him.

Michael shouted in surprise as the other angels rushed to subdue her. She pulled a small golden charm from her bracelet and it quickly transformed it into a blade. "Back off! All of you will receive punishment from management and you are only making it worse!" she growled, keeping the men at bay. 

* * * * *

Aziraphale wrung his hands anxiously as the scene unfolded in the other room. He looked quickly to Crowley. "You... Well. You have my flaming sword for appearances. Do you know how to wield it? We may have to fight. I can use it if you can't."

Crowley nodded, he faintly remembered how to use it, as he was used to swords from a few centuries back.

“Yeah, I got it, s’ides, can’t have,” he air quoted the word “me” before continuing. “Using a flaming sword from the beginning, I’ll just toss it to you if I can’t get it figured out. Make it more believable as to why a “demon” would be using one of em,” Crowley said and then frowned, would Aziraphale be fine fighting tooth and nail like a demon would? 

Well, he’d just give his angel the sword at some point after they already saw him use it first. Plausible deniability, right?

“What about you? Are you comfortable fighting like I would now that we know Sandalphon and those other angels are going to fight?”

"Believe me... I can fight with my bare hands if I have to. And I can easily get one of those swords away from the others," Aziraphale assured, eyes narrowed. He was filling up with holy fury. 

While he was soft most of the time, he had been a true warrior once. Sandalphon seemed to have gotten too comfortable smiting defenseless humans and thought he could stand up to real fighters.

Crowley nodded and got Aziraphale’s sword ready. “Well, what are we waiting for, angel? Let’s go and save your former boss,” Crowley smirked slightly, and tried not to show that he was worried about Aziraphale getting injured during this.

Aziraphale nodded and shared a long, tense look with Crowley before rushing to the door to burst into the other room.

Crowley followed right behind him, lighting the sword up with, surprisingly, holy fire.

* * * * *

From Gabriel and Michael’s perspective, the connecting door for the hotel room next door suddenly burst off its hinges, as the demon Crowley stalked in followed by a furious looking Aziraphale. "Go and help Michael, my dear," he said quickly rushing to attack the other angel flanking Gabriel with his own sword blazing. Apparently, he had not turned his fiery sword in to the proper authorities after all.

Gabriel had opened a pair of his wings and began to transform when he saw his opponents pouncing on him and Michael. He still retained much of his human form, but his features had changed. A light glow began to wrap him. The power of his grace still protected him: the glow was accentuated around the head, creating an even more intense glow. However, he had no time to do anything because the adjoining door suddenly burst off and saw how Aziraphale appeared, accompanied by... the demon Crowley? Definitely, what was all that!? And why did Aziraphale still have that sword? He didn't know what was happening: he just knew that he had to defend himself and protect everyone from Sandalphon and his henchmen.

Crowley nodded and rushed over to tackle an angel to the ground, claws having grown out a bit. One of the two had brought their own sword up to try and knock the Archangels away, while the other tried to circle around her. That was the one Crowley decided he would tackle and his claws dug into their corporation as he took them down.

Sandalphon snarled out and motioned towards Aziraphale, annoyed the traitor and his pet had showed up to fight. At his motioning, his backup turned to engage with the traitor and while he slammed the hilt of his sword down and towards Gabriel’s hip when he thought the other Archangel was distracted, his shoulder angled to slam into his chest as well.

Aziraphale's eyes narrowed and he deftly moved his blade to knock his enemy's blade aside, bringing his hand up to slam a punch to the other angel's jaw. He engaged the other angel with his blade again, working to try and disarm him as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile, Michael was doing rather well holding off her own enemy, blades clanging rapidly as they fought.

Gabriel opened his hand and an archangel sword, similar to the one the attackers carried, appeared in his hand. This was the same color as his eyes and was directly connected to his grace. Before Sandalphon stabbed his sword, Gabriel intercepted him with two quick movements that caused the other archangel to move backwards. They swatted their swords in a succession of fast lunges. Gabriel moved forward, trying to corner him against the wall.

As Sandalphon was being backed up, he kicked a food out, attempting to hit Gabriel’s knee and force him to the ground.

On the other side of the room, Crowley finished tearing the angel he tackled neck out, and therefore painfully discorporating them. Quickly he turned and knocked the other angel that was fighting Michael, to the ground by grabbing, and shoving, at their knees.

The angel Crowley attacked cursed and swung wildly with a cry, catching Michael with a non deadly, but excruciating slice across the shoulder. She cried out and fell back. 

The angel fighting Aziraphale glanced over, eyes wide, and rushed over to engage the demon, blade raised to stab the demon in the back. "A- Crowley!" Aziraphale cried out in warning, horror rushing through them.

Gabriel dodged the blow and kept moving forward. He bent down and picked up another archangel sword that had fallen to the ground after the discorporation of those Crowley had eliminated. He was about to nail both swords on Sandalphon when he heard a shout behind his back: Aziraphale was screaming with a gesture of horror in his eyes, while one of the rebel angels was about to pierce the demon with his sword. The demon who was fighting alongside them to defend them.

Gabriel made an instant decision: he abandoned Sandalphon's attack and turned to cover Crowley. He pushed him away from danger and protected him with one of his wings, so he stood face to face with his attacker. Crowley was now fully covered. Gabriel looked at the angel full of ferocity, with flaming eyes.

Sandalphon blasphemed as Gabriel managed to get out of the way and he stumbled a few steps forward. Then, Crowley gasped as he hit the floor and turned to stare, wide eyed, up at Gabriel. He saved him? The angel snarled at Gabriel and swung wildly. 

Aziraphale hissed and hurried forward to engaged Sandalphon with his sword to keep him from attacking Gabriel from behind.

Gabriel had avoided the attack on Crowley but knew that he was not yet safe, and of all of them he was the only one who had no combat training, although he had just seen what a demon in all his terrifying anger was able to do. He still didn't understand what he was doing there, but any consideration about it was secondary. Now the priority was to put him safe.

He quickly made sure that everyone was doing well: Aziraphale seemed to remember his military training much better than Gabriel would have supposed and was effectively facing Sandalphon; while Michael was a perfect war machine. Gabriel lifted the demon and held him behind him, protected by his wings, and backed to a corner of the room. With a look, he asked him silently if he was able to continue. They exchanged a nod and Gabriel returned to help Aziraphale. But first, in a sudden impulse he couldn't help, he turned and looked at the demon. He wanted to tell him something, but he didn't know what. Gabriel turned and threw himself against Sandalphon.

As Gabriel threw himself at Sandalphon, he ended up knocking the other archangel forward and impaling him on Aziraphale's blade. The blonde angel looked startled as he flaming sword pierced the archangel's chest, staring into his eyes as their faces both bore expressions of shock. The other two angels looked on in horror before dropping their blades and quickly teleporting away from the scene.

As Sandalphon stared back at Aziraphale in shock, Crowley had begun to make his way over to the three angels all of a sudden filled with dread. It couldn’t have just been this easy, something was going to go wrong he was sure of it. That thinking would be correct as in the next moment, Sandalphon snarled and flipped his sword to face backwards, towards Gabriel, and he lifted it up before using the momentum to shove it behind himself. 

Crowley gasped as golden blood began to coat Gabriel’s clothing and drip onto the ground. Wide eyed horror soon turned into an angry snarl of his own, and he lunged for the hand that was holding the sword in an iron grip. 

Before Sandalphon knew what was happening, he screamed out in pain as he felt his wrist snap and go limp, dropping from the sword he had shoved through Gabriel’s side. He didn’t even have a chance to speak before his neck was snapped by the demon next.

Gabriel watched as Sandalphon's sword pierced his side before he felt any pain. He had been in several wars and he knew that the pain would appear later: now it was the blow, the shock and the feeling that everything was reeling in him and around him. He could see, stunned, how Crowley broke Sandalphon's neck. He had seen many demons in their real form and in all their demonic fury, but never in his favor; they were always the ones at the other end of his sword. Never had a demon fought by his side and much less defended him.

He felt that he was about to lose consciousness. Hands surrounded him, grabbing him. Michael looked at him, alarmed at first, then with a frown, determined. Gabriel knew that she was going to get him out of there and that he had few minutes of consciousness left.

"Get out of here, hide, I don't know how long the danger can last, but you're at risk," he said, looking at Aziraphale. "The farther, the better. Disappear and _never_ come back," he had time to say before everything turned black. The last thing he was aware of was a hand that gripped his tightly. A hand that was not that of an angel.

Aziraphale watched in stunned silence as the sword plunged into Gabriel. Before he could think to act, Crowley was on Gabriel and snapping Sandalphon's neck before anymore hurt could be done. 

Seeing Gabriel's eyes desperate on him, pleading for him to run and be safe, did funny things in his chest. He nodded quickly, still a bit numb from it all, his hands and perfect white clothes covered in golden blood while Sandalphon laid dead in the floor, his wings invisible but burning an outline across the tile... 

Michael gave them both a stern look as Gabriel passed out in her arms before they both disappeared in golden light.

* * * * *

Hours later found the angel cleaned of blood, pacing like a caged animal in the living room of Gabriel's cottage in front of the fire. "Do you really think he'll come back here?" he asked his demonic love who was sitting tensely on the sofa.

Crowley shrugged and then sighed as he got up to put both hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders.

“He most likely will, from everything discussed it sounded like that at least. We just need to wait and see I guess. Especially because he had gotten hurt," Crowley said gently and ran his hands up and down Aziraphale’s arms to try and sooth him.

Aziraphale heaved out a sigh a sigh and gave a quick nod, leaning into Crowley's hands. "Still... can't believe how much he did for us," he murmured softly.

* * * * *

Gabriel appeared on the road that led to the house. He looked around and inspired, smelling the air. He closed his eyes. When some time ago he decided that he had to turn away from everything for a while, there were several things that he believed could change in his life, but of course, this was not one of them. His perspective then was simply to disappear, and to wonder if, perhaps, it would be forever. 

_Aziraphale_. During the time he had been in Heaven, arranging everything with Michael and recovering, he had not stopped thinking about what he had lived in his house on Earth, or in the house itself. He had not spoken to anyone, obviously: too strange not only for any angel, but extraordinary to a great extent for an archangel like him. But the truth is that he longed for his small space, his shelter, even the clothes he had left there, and everything that now reminded him... Well, ok, right now he was not the best company for anyone: in fact, and as long as there was any chance that it was a goal for others like Sandalphon, no one was safe by his side. Aziraphale would never return, but it was the best, he thought, with a sad smile. After all, that principality was with whom he had to be, that demon. And he didn't blame him. Gabriel had seen him. He was a demon, but...

_Enough_ , he told himself, cutting a train of thought that led him nowhere. Aziraphale had done what he had to do. And he, what was his obligation. As usual.

Gabriel saw that there was light inside the house. He immediately became defensive, alarmed: he did not expect that what was left of the rebel forces would go to look for him right there. He opened the door, suddenly, ready to defend himself again, but what he saw left him even more surprised. That was totally unexpected. "Az... and... you...," he tried, looking at one and the other. "Aziraphale, what are you doing here?" he managed to ask, frowning. What was happening?

Aziraphale looked up in alarm as the door burst open, quickly shifting to step in front of the demon before relaxing a little as he saw who it was. "Ah. Right. Well," he glanced over at Crowley once the door was shut. "I think before we get into anything, we should probably get things straight first," he mused, holding his hand out towards the demon as they shared a weighted look.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again. Gabriel had told him to walk away and not come back, and here he was, stuck in the wolf's mouth again. Didn't he understand that he was putting himself in danger by being by his side? A thought crossed his mind: what if he was in trouble?

"What has happened, they are chasing you? Are you okay?" he asked, trying to bring order to the chaos.

Crowley sighed and clasped their hands together.

“Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly, while Gabriel seemed to be trustworthy he didn’t want his counterpart to do something he was uncomfortable with.

Aziraphale glanced to Gabriel with a frown before looking back to Crowley. "If what you said about him is true... then I think we can risk it," he murmured back.

“Well, alright, if you feel comfortable enough, but yes, we can trust him, I think," Crowley murmured back his reply.

Aziraphale nodded and took a deep breath before focusing. Before Gabriel's eyes, the demon and the angel began shifting shape until they had turned into one another and were standing on opposite sides than where they first started. It was thus revealed... That they had previously swapped forms.

Crowley gave a tiny wave as he let go of Aziraphale’s hand.

“Uh, hey there," he said, a bit awkwardly.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip as he turned to Gabriel, offering a shy little wave of his own. "Thank you... for rescuing Crowley- Er... Me- Earlier. It... It was so very wonderful of you, Gabriel."

Crowley nodded furiously.

“Yes, I can’t thank you enough for saving him. I’m not sure what I would have done if Aziraphale had gotten discorporated or well, from how angry that archwanker seemed, extinct," Crowley said genuinely. He hated saying thank you, but figured Gabriel deserved one after that.

Gabriel kept looking from one to the other without understanding what they were saying or, above all, what he had just seen.

..."HUH...!?" was the only thing he could articulate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.  
> The great escape has its own playlist:  
> https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> All the recipes for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY

Aziraphale swallowed and stepped forward, clearing his throat a bit. "Now... that you know our story and why we did what we did, and now that you've protected and helped us both and formed a sort of truce... I decided it would be time for us to tell you and only you about what we did to survive our trials and the battle you saw before," he explained softly. 

"We swapped our human forms in case holy water was to get thrown Crowley's way. I didn't want him destroyed while helping me to save you if things went bad at the meeting."

"Wha... What? You did WHAT?!" Gabriel struggled to fit all the pieces of the situation he had just encountered, but right now he was hardly understanding that Aziraphale and Crowley had been in each other's body for the whole time, not only in that fight but, _during the treason trial??_

"One moment, one moment," he asked, with open hands in front of himself. "Then, during the trial, you...," he said, pointing to Crowley. "And you were in...," he told Aziraphale, eyes and mouth open wide.

Aziraphale swallowed audibly and nodded, fidgeting worriedly with his hands and looking Gabriel over. "After all you've done... We decided to trust you enough to tell you. But... you mustn't tell anyone else."

Crowley narrowed his eyes and took a step forward to be closer to the Archangel than Aziraphale.

“That’s right, we’re trusting you here. _Only_ you!" he said, wanting to get their point across. He then glared. “Don’t get gross, we switched forms, not whatever thing you are thinking," he said annoyed Gabriel was taking so long to process what they said.

Gabriel realized that he had remained with his mouth open for a few seconds. He closed it. He looked at one and then the other, not knowing what to think or what to say. "So... Then you...," he asked again, pointing back to Crowley. "My God," he said, swallowing. "Then you... But you don't...," he said again, in the direction of Aziraphale. "Okay, okay, I need to sit down," he said, taking the chair under the table. He kept looking at one and the other, trying to understand what they had told him and what had happened, not only during the fight at the hotel, but during the trial. That is, Crowley had lived through everything, but not _Aziraphale_. And that was the mystery of their survival, which had left Heaven and Hell in a state of stupor that they had not experienced for centuries.

"My God, you changed your body! That was it!" he exclaimed. "Good Lord, we went crazy trying to figure out what had happened! And it was THAT!" he exclaimed again, this time almost with admiration. "Wow..." He didn't know how to feel right now, but the truth is that it seemed like an unexpected and great maneuver. Aziraphale and his demon were not the two impulsive beings he had assumed. And now, what did he have to do? He looked at Aziraphale, who was asking for him by words and with the look that would not give them away. And Crowley, his demon, bit his lower lip, nervous.

No, he wasn't going to run to tell Michael or anyone else, he decided at that moment. This was totally different: his life was changing and now Aziraphale was trusting him desperately. Again.

"I am not going to tell anyone," he assured them. "You have helped me and now you are here, telling me everything... And I'm glad you're well... Both of you," he said, also looking at Crowley. "But I have questions," he warned. He was still in shock and trying to react as he could to the surprising revelation.

Crowley narrowed his eyes but nodded. “Sure, I guess we can answer them. What did you want to know?" Crowley asked suspiciously, still not trusting him 100%, but felt much more comfortable talking after everything that happened.

Aziraphale let out a sigh of obvious relief, snapping his fingers to miracle some scotch and glasses on the table for them, moving to pour some for all of them before passing it around and settling on the sofa. "I figure that's fair..."

Gabriel exhaled, releasing all the air he didn't know he had been holding, and dropped his shoulders. He ran his tongue over his lips and looked at both slowly. Then, he lit the fireplace with a snap and began to take off the scarf he was wearing. At that moment, the last thing Gabriel cared about was keeping track of his miracles.

"Please, sit down. Both of you," he asked, while he sat in an armchair near the sofa. "First of all, what were you two doing at the hotel? I was counting on Aziraphale being close, but, you...? Why did you both help me? Especially if you now know that..." He looked to Crowley. He pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Aziraphale, you know... Has he told you...?" Gabriel felt the sudden fear that the principality would know nothing of what happened at the trial. If so, then everything that had happened between them a few days ago... Suddenly he had a sense of loss that sent a shiver down his back.

Crowley snarled and bared his fangs, he knew exactly what the archangel was talking about. “No, I hadn’t," he snapped, feeling his blood boil at being reminded what Gabriel had said. “And if you’re bringing it up, I expect you, no, I demand that you apologize to him for that!" He snarled, ready to drag Aziraphale out if Gabriel decided to act high and mighty about that shit he pulled during the trial.

Aziraphale looked confused and alarmed by the sudden tension and anger in the room. "Boys! Boys!! Stop this, now!" he insisted, brow furrowed. "Now... I know what was done at both trials was hardly lovely... But we can be civil about all of it. It sounds like we should talk through this. Get it all off our chests."

Gabriel almost reacted instinctively to the sudden outburst of the demon's fury, but Aziraphale's request stopped him. Actually, the angel deserved a good explanation, if he still did not feel sufficiently compensated with what he had spoken the other time. Everything had changed: now also Crowley, the demon who had fought beside him at the hotel, needed explanations.

"Okay, okay, he's right," Gabriel said, trying to help everyone calm down. "I didn't know anything about what you just told me, how could I? I... I don't know if Aziraphale told you what we were talking about the other day. I apologized and explained everything that had happened. And... He forgave me, and I him," he said, shrugging. "I guess he hasn't told you how things works Upstairs, has he? I don't know how they are down there... I guess the same, so maybe you know that a higher order is not something you can cheerfully ignore. And I had orders, for a long time. You were also an angel once, although you may not remember it, and you also had to fulfill orders," he told Crowley, not knowing that Aziraphale had told him something similar, just before of the Apocalypse.

"About the Apocalypse project itself, I was ordered to take care of it a long time ago. God gave me the charge of Trumpet of God to take care of this when the time came, did you know that? I had to take care of everything and make it happen at all costs. If only I had had the option of refusing to execute it, or if I could have delegated it... Although when they ordered it, they presented it to me as a reward for my great success, the culmination of my career, the best thing that could happen to me. I'm not going to lie to you, there came a time when I wanted to do it. But when it's also your obligation, you don't have many options of not wanting it. Do you understand me? You better find the positive side and take advantage of it," he insisted

“You have to understand that I had to do it, at all costs. And I didn't expect that he, that angel who barely showed signs of life from century to century and who had never been too interested in what we did in Heaven, appeared out of nowhere to spoil everything. I didn't know you two had such a bond with this world. Nor could I have done anything to stop what had to happen."

"Crowley...," he started, feeling strange to utter the name of a demon, which he had never done for anything that was not to curse them. "Aziraphale," he continued, "what is done in Hell with traitors in times of war? There was also a trial there, I'm sure. And in Heaven everyone asked me for explanations and to set an example. They demanded it from me. How could I let everyone think that stopping God's plan was something that could be done without consequences?" he asked, gesturing a bit wildly. "Have you ever had this responsibility, this burden?" he asked again, almost demanding their consideration. "If I left it where it was after you spoiled a several millennia long plan, and after my work and my loyalty for so long... Then they said that you were not the real culprit of what happened... The culprit _was me_ ," he said, pointing at himself angrily, almost biting out the words.

"Even so, I´m sorry I gave into the pressures... That trial did not have to take place, especially in that way. I am sorry I lost control and told you... That," he closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember the words he'd said and he didn't know who to look at him at the time. He opened them again and looked at Crowley. "I'm sorry. I told him and I tell you now. Because you had to go through it and because I know what you are here for him," Gabriel looked down briefly. "And I'm glad it didn't work. I'm glad you're alive. I'm glad you came here the other day. And I'm not going to give you away. I give you my word. I'm an archangel and I don't lie, although I don't know if that means something to you now."

Gabriel didn't know what else to tell them. Aziraphale seemed to have forgiven him the other day, but this whole matter of changing bodies made everything different, again. Suddenly, he felt very tired. Every time it seemed that something was improving, it was twisted again. He felt a slight prick in his side, but ignored it. Raphael had told him he was fine, so he didn't have to worry. But he felt tired and a little bit sad.

If all that was worth something, well... Hopefully yes. Hopefully they would understand. If not, he didn't know what else he could do. He ran his hand over his face and closed his eyes.

Crowley’s anger was extinguished to a simmer by the time that Gabriel finished, but being at a simmer meant it was still there and he still wasn’t satisfied completely. Trial? There wasn’t any trial. How dare he even claim there was one? Did he think demons had a different definition of trial? Crowley felt his eye twitching as he fought to contain his anger; he didn’t want Aziraphale to see him like that. Plus if he got angry, what if the Archangel went back on his word? As he tried to think over what to say with the most tact a pillow burst into Hell flame, though it didn’t spread. He also didn’t notice as he attempted to keep his anger in check until finally words just came out.

“What trial? There was no trial?!" he snapped, fangs flashing, and the whites of his eyes filled with gold. He could accept everything else Gabriel said, he could forgive the reasons behind everything, but what he couldn’t just forgive and let go of was the fact Aziraphale would never have even gotten to have a trial.

Worse, no one stepped in to stop the abuse at the “trial." The rudeness, yeah, that was fine, the angels were mad, but the cruelty? The allowance of a demon to even be allowed to hit Aziraphale right before going into hellfire? No, even if the Eric never actually hit him, he just couldn’t let that go. Especially the audacity Gabriel had to call what happened a trial.

Aziraphale's heart ached for Gabriel as he spoke, his brow furrowing in concern as he spoke of all the pressure he'd been under. All the hurt and anger he'd no doubt felt... He felt so bad for all the heartache he'd caused Gabriel.

And then the pillow next to Crowley caught fire.

He squeaked, looking to Crowley in surprise and knowing he was barely containing his anger. He flushed lightly and bit his lower lip as he looked back to Gabriel. "If it was anything like the trial I sat through for Crowley... It was pretty one sided," he murmured softly. "Crowley... Well. I never got a chance to explain myself. I'm guessing the trial in Heaven was similar..."

Gabriel felt a huge weight fall on him when Crowley mentioned _that_. That dreadful moment that he hadn't been able to get out of his head since then. He felt the prick on his side again, but ignored it again.

"You are right. For that I have no explanation. There was nothing logical or rational about it, I can't offer you any excuse. I behaved like a bastard. I know it does not serve as an explanation, but I can only say that I hated, at that time, everything that was happening to me. Everything had disappeared for absurd reasons and I just wanted someone to pay for it. I only saw an angel who rejected us all, who had turned his back on us and was no longer one of us, because he didn't want to be. Do you know what it is like to feel that someone you have always trusted rejects you and all your species? For me, then, Aziraphale was no longer one of us. I didn't even know what he was."

"Even so, I know what I did was unacceptable. I didn't behave like an angel either, but in my case... It was miserable. It was the worst thing I've ever done in my existence," he said, looking at the floor.

"The next day I turned in my resignation to my superior. Metatron did not accept it. Perhaps it is part of some twisted punishment," he continued, with a snort. "Then I left. I wanted to...," he paused, thoughtfully. "I wish I could repair what I did. If it helps you, I can assure you that you will not have to see me again in your life." Gabriel looked at Aziraphale and felt his heart break. The little time they had shared had been an unexpected gift, but he knew he didn't even deserve that. And now it was going to disappear.

Aziraphale took a deep breath, feeling a pressure build in his chest, a burning in his eyes as tears welled up. And the first tear fell as guilt boiled over. He looked down at his hands, letting out a shaky breath. "Honestly, I feel like... That's partially fair," he murmured softly. 

"I broke every rule imaginable... I consorted with and worked with a demon... Raised the Antichrist with him. Did everything in my power to disobey and derail the Great Plan because... I didn't want this world to be destroyed, or die in a battle I didn't believe in," he sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "I'm still... I'm still at a loss for how I never Fell when I deserved it probably more than any angel ever...," he choked out.

At Aziraphale’s tears, Crowley inhaled sharply, blinking as the hellfire extinguished and he spun in his spot to face his angel quickly. “Oh, angel, it’s okay. Hey, don’t cry, you don’t, and never have, deserved to Fall," he said and grabbed both of Aziraphale’s hands in his, squeezing reassuringly and rubbing his thumbs of Aziraphale’s knuckles. “None of what those wankers did to you was fair, don’t think like this, please!" Crowley said quietly and started murmuring reassurances.

Gabriel felt a lump in his throat and a stinging behind his eyes. He didn't know why he had that pressure on his temples and forehead, or why, suddenly, it was so hard for him to speak. "Aziraphale, no... no... please...," he didn't know what else he could say, but he didn't want the angel to apologize or cry. He knew he could never regret enough of what he had said and done. He couldn't see the angel cry like that. He felt the urge to hug and protect him, to protect him from all evil, even if it was already too late. But he knew that he was not allowed.

He remembered when, a short time before, both had taken hands. He dared to extend his and try to place it on Aziraphale's, slowly, hoping not to be rejected. He dared not do anything else. His eyes stung even more and he put a hand over them.

Aziraphale sniffled and flushed, as tears streamed down his face, ducking his head in shame. He didn't feel like he deserved to be part of the fold anymore even after what good he had done. 

But then both of them... Gabriel and Crowley... Were touching him, reassuring him.

Sniffling, he hugged Crowley tight, burying his face in the demon's shoulder. He took a moment to gather himself and catch his breath before looking over Crowley's shoulder at Gabriel. He reached out, gently tugging at one of Gabriel's sleeves. "Gabriel...," he sniffed softly, hesitating. "Come here," he bade gently. He was sure they all needed a hug, comfort...

Aziraphale was pulling the hand Gabriel had tentatively extended, bringing him closer to the hug he shared with Crowley. He hadn't even been sure that he was going to accept his hand, so when he saw that he was pulling on him, he approached like a shipwrecked man to his salvation. He felt that the angel passed his arm over his shoulder, while with the other he surrounded Crowley and let himself be surrounded by him. Gabriel did the same, at first only with Aziraphale, then wrapping them both in his arms. He didn't know if the demon would accepted it, but it was simply what his heart was asking for at that moment.

He buried his face in the hollow of Aziraphale's shoulder, his eyes tight and moist. "Aziraphale, don't cry, please, you are not to blame for anything, forgive me... I'm sorry, I'm sorry...," while he stroked the angel's neck and head with his hand. "We have not fallen and Metatron wanted me to stay where I was, God has forgiven us...," Gabriel tried to comfort him at all costs. "It's fine, it's fine...," he whispered.

It’s a bit late for that, Crowley thought as he held Aziraphale closer, but kept that to himself. After all, Gabriel was also trying to comfort his angel and Aziraphale had been the one to call him over.

“He’s right, angel, if you were supposed to Fall, then you already would have. It’s ok, really, please, calm down," Crowley said gently, and pressed a kiss to his temple before nuzzling the side of his face.

Aziraphale sighed shakily at the kiss and all the gentle words and touches. He closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of their embrace and hugging them tighter. The scents and love surrounding him was mind fogging. 

"I... Thank you... Both of you."

"You know it's true, Aziraphale, you're an angel like me, and you know that if God forgives us... We can be at peace. Forgive me too," Gabriel could not help this time making a gesture that he had been repressing for a long time: he took the angel's hand and kissed it. He didn't think, he simply let himself be carried away by the need to be closer to him, to convey what he felt he needed to be at peace with him, but there was something else... Something he knew that had to do with those feelings Michael referred to and with whom he still didn't know what he was going to do. He also didn't want to bother the angel with them. Now, Gabriel had enough to be able to get his forgiveness, and that Aziraphale stopped suffering because of him.

Gabriel deposited another kiss on the back of his hand and waited to see that the angel stopped crying. His own eyes were still stinging, but he kept looking at the angel, trying to make sure he was calmer.

"Please... Yes?" he asked, softly.

Aziraphale blushed at the kiss, his eyes still damp but lingering on the lavender gaze focused on him. "I... Yes, I forgive you," he assured, leaning into Crowley as he squeezed Gabriel's hand. He felt so at peace with them here in this moment. "Of course...," he murmured softly.

Gabriel smiled slightly. He still felt a little sad and there was still a pressure in his throat and chest, but he was beginning to feel relief from the words of Aziraphale, who had just blushed and kept looking into his eyes. He seemed beautiful, adorable, and that wonderful little smile made him want to caress his cheek, get closer... Seeing the angel like this was breaking something inside him. Gabriel approached until his forehead was a few millimetres from that of the angel. At that time he would have given anything to be able to get even closer. He stopped thanks to his strong willpower.

"Thank you," he said, and kissed his hand again before releasing it.

Crowley’s eye was twitching at Gabriel giving Aziraphale’s hand a kiss, but considering what he overheard earlier, well, at least that was all he was doing.

That still didn’t make the annoyance go down at what he was seeing. Nor would he want to let the two be alone, he trusted Aziraphale but he didn’t trust Gabriel to continue playing nice. Then, he remembered he would be heading back to Hell and he frowned. Fuck, great, yeah, bless it.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~

“Do you feel a bit better now, angel?" Crowley finally asked gently, just a few moments later.

Gabriel felt submerged in a bubble with Aziraphale, from which Crowley's voice pulled him out. He had not yet removed his arm from the demon's shoulder, but his words brought him back to reality. He pulled his hand away and withdrew slightly. He was realizing that it was very easy for him to lose himself in the angel, to lose himself in those feelings that Michael had told him about. He had tried to think that the archangel was wrong and then, that he could set those feelings aside if he willed it firmly. But they were there, as something that possessed him and that he could not break them off or control them.

And there was that demon who, according to Michael, was not his friend, but his lover. A demon. Only God knew why an angel would be bonded in that way to a demon, but by the gestures that the two exchanged, it seemed to be true. Crowley spoke to him and treated him with an affection to which Gabriel would never have access. But Aziraphale had forgiven him and Gabriel had managed to stop the angel suffering because of his fault: he could not aspire to more.

Even so, he did not feel uncomfortable or threatened in the presence of the demon, which he did not quite understand. It had never happened to him. A demon was a being from whom one could only expect works of condemned beings, and that had to be fought when it represented a threat, period, end of history. But this... Was different, and that bothered him. In a way, he was an enigma, and Gabriel wasn't used to what he couldn't understand or control. Also, how could a demon love an angel? Gabriel knew how to detect evil naturally, but also love and goodness, and he knew well what was before him.

Enigma or not, demon or not, he felt he had taken a step in a territory that had another owner. Therefore, he said nothing when Crowley asked Aziraphale if he was well, and simply remained waiting, attentive to what the angel might need. He knew he owed him.

Aziraphale sniffled but nodded as he dabbed at his eyes. "I... I'll be quite alright," he rasped softly, offering a tremulous smile to Crowley first and then Gabriel. "We, ehm... We weren't sure if you'd be coming back, but I figured this would be a safe spot to wait out the aftermath...," he explained carefully. "What happened Up Above?" he asked, moving to settle back on the couch and patting the places on either side of himself to get the two to sit near him. They still all needed comfort and support.

Gabriel approached Aziraphale while Crowley did the same, on the other side. How strange that he was there, at such a short distance from the demon that was the partner of an angel who he himself also... No, he could not keep thinking like that. If he couldn't avoid or eliminate those feelings, he had to keep them in the prison of his on heart, and throw away the key.

"When I went Up, Michael took me to Healing, to take care of my wounds. Our healers are quick, but I asked them to speed up the process as much as they could: there was work to be done." Gabriel kept to himself that Raphael, the head of Healing, had wished Gabriel would rest longer, and that when he let him go, he did so with a gesture of distrust and the promise that he would report any discomfort he had.

"We have located the focus of the rebellion, but we are not sure that there are no problematic elements in both Heaven and here on Earth. Michael is going to manage a search and capture team there, and I volunteered to locate the ones down here, because... Well... Raphael refused to let me do more intense work than perform as a radar." And that was true, but only in part. Gabriel did not tell them something that he did not confess to anyone in Heaven either: that he longed for his lonely refuge of this little house and that he needed time to know what to do with everything he had lived through lately. He hoped that Aziraphale would not ask him questions about why someone like Gabriel wanted to be among humans so quickly again.

"I didn't expect to see you again," he continued. "In fact, why did you come back? I told you to be safe. I didn't even count on...," Gabriel paused. He looked at Crowley. "I thank you. You probably helped me and Michael save our lives. And I won't say anything you told me about, but I still have questions. How did it occur to you? I have to say that I think that... Wow... It´s awesome," he told them, sincerely amazed.

"We were warned by a very reputable source to... Be careful what faces we wore," Aziraphale murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "And after all that had happened... We figured that would be the best way."

Gabriel looked at one and the other, wondering what the source would be. Did it belong to Heaven, or Hell? He would have liked to know more, but perhaps it was not the time to keep asking, if the angel did not want to reveal more for himself. However, he made a mental memo for the future in that regard.

"Could I... Could I see it again?" he asked, dying of curiosity. He just wanted to see the effect more slowly, paying attention this time to the process.

Over the course of the last, what... Thirty minutes? Crowley's anger had slowly extinguished itself. Between comforting Aziraphale and hearing the archangel break down in tears and apologies, Crowley had decided he wouldn't act out in anger again. If only to spare Aziraphale's feeling due to his apparent fondness he had gained for his former boss. 

Though that didn't stop Crowley from still feeling a bit suspicious of Gabriel's motives. So when he asked that question, he sat up and blinked, caught off guard. Gabriel wanted to watch them switch again? _But why?_

"Er, I don't exactly mind, but why do you want to see it happen?" he asked, brows drawing together.

"Well, if you... you don't want, of course, it's not necessary. It's just that I still can't believe something like this happened in front of me at the hotel, without my knowledge, and right now, here. I had never seen it and I didn't know that was possible. I think it's amazing. That's all," Gabriel explained. "But as I say, it is only a request, if you do not see fit... You are free. You have saved my life and I am not going to do anything that harms you. You have my word."

Gabriel did not feel inwardly as strong as he had been in other times. He had failed in one of the most important projects of his life, Heaven had blamed him for what had happened, he had suffered a rebellion within his own department, he had been injured, he had encountered unexpected feelings towards his former subordinate (and he still didn't know what he could do with them), he had had to face the sad consequences of his own actions... It was a huge contrast to the comfortable routine he had carried out for millennia in Heaven.

Therefore, at this time he had no desire or energy to have any confrontation with anyone else, let alone with Aziraphale. But even if he was a demon, neither with Crowley.

"Oh...," Crowley said and blushed a bit. Well, that was something, wasn't it? "Well, I guess if Aziraphale is alright with it, then...," he paused, and turned to gauge Aziraphale's reaction before continuing. "Then I wouldn't mind showing you again," Crowley finished and slightly scooted closer to Aziraphale. He wasn't sure how to feel about the archangel at the moment. Yes, he still was angry over everything, but he couldn't sense any malice and he did seem to genuinely mean everything he's said.

Gabriel waited for the angel's response, expectantly. Crowley's gesture towards Aziraphale did not go unnoticed to him, as did none of the above. That closeness, that way of looking at each other, touching or simply being next to each other... they shared something intimate and personal.

Aziraphale blinked in surprise at Gabriel's request and looked to Crowley with a touch of worry as the demon questioned Gabriel suspiciously. He almost sighed in relief when the pair came to an agreement and an understanding. He took Crowley's hand, lacing their fingers loosely. "It can be a very useful tactic, I'll admit. But yes, let's do it one more time," he insisted, clasping Crowley's hand tighter with a reassuring smile.

Crowley smiled back at Aziraphale and squeezed his hand back slightly before nodding. “Alright, angel," he said quietly, and then fully squeezed his hand back, causing their forms to begin to change.

Aziraphale closed his eyes as the shift occurred again, letting their faces morph and reshape themselves. He sighed and rolled his now narrow shoulders after, opening golden eyes to turn and look at Gabriel. 

"I think it may also be easier for us because... Well... We know each other so well... Our appearances... Our mannerisms..."

Gabriel saw, completely dazzled, how Aziraphale and the demon became one in the other, through their intertwined hands. The shapes flowed until the change was complete. He couldn't say anything, just look with wide eyes and (without his noticing) also his mouth. They were exactly the same, but with small differences that could only be seen closely: the posture, the gesture... As Aziraphale had said, you could tell they both knew each other very well. That detail left a small prick inside of him.

Suddenly, unable to avoid it, Gabriel laughed, in surprise and fascination. What he was seeing was wonderful and admirable. It was a spontaneous, natural, and sincere laugh that he could not suppress.

"Oh my God! It's... It's amazing...!" he exclaimed. He kept looking at them, delighted.

The fact that one could transform into the other was disturbing and deeply attractive at the same time. The one contained the other and vice versa. They were one. The process and the result had something indefinable that made him want to approach and... what? Gabriel didn't know how to define it, but he couldn't look away. Who really were these two beings who could do wonderful things like this?

The angel wearing the face of Crowley blushed bashfully as the other angel laughed at their methods but offered a shy smile. "We figured this way... We'd be safe if people started throwing holy water or hellfire around. Though...," he looked over to Crowley. 

"I do still wonder at our base natures, if we haven't become something different... Like how Crowley is still able to wield a burning angel's blade."

The face of Aziraphale grinned and Crowley leaned into Aziraphale. Then pursed his lips as he turned his head to look at said angel in demon disguise.

“I mean, probably, but s’not like I wanna risk you getting hurt to test that out though,” he said, and then let his chin rest on his angel’s, er his own?, shoulder. So what if he was being a tad clingy right now? Aziraphale was his, so everyone could all shut up, thank you very much.

“So you really had no idea this was possible though?” He asked as he finally turned to look at Gabriel again.

Gabriel watched them, dumbfounded. Crowley smiled and blushed adorably like his... like Aziraphale, Gabriel corrected himself, in time. It suited him great. And Aziraphale now had a special appeal, a somewhat colder but undoubtedly seductive gesture, which favored him greatly.

Besides, Aziraphale... no, Crowley, he was getting affectionate with... Aziraphale, okay, yes... and the scene was turning out to be something more, much more than fascinating. Gabriel swallowed and then ran his tongue over his lips. He wanted to get closer, touch them and bring his face close to them, and then... What else? Gabriel didn't realize, but he was approaching a few millimetres, very slowly, hypnotized.

"...this was possible though?" the question pulled him from the spell. Gabriel blinked and sat up straight.

"Huh... Oh, er, I, yes, huh," he stammered. "No! No, of course, it would never have occurred to me, at least between... Well, you know... You are not of the same species, if they had told me before I would have thought you could explode," he returned to laugh lightly, trying to regain composure.

Crowley bristled for a moment, _not of the same species?!_ Then looked away as he inhaled for a moment. Well, they did think the same thing about exploding as well.

“Tch, fine, I guess we all had that thought," he grumbled out irritably.

"Sorry!" Gabriel said, quickly. "Oh, I didn't say it with bad intention, I just believed... Excuse me, this all seems surprising to me, nothing more," the truth is that he had said the first thing that had crossed his mind, in an attempt to quickly get out of the state of stupor he had entered.

But on the other hand, the reality is that Crowley was of another species, a species that, where Gabriel came from, was considered doomed. And Gabriel realized, at the same moment, that the scene he had witnessed had been deeply attractive, as a whole, _and he had not cared that one of the two was a demon._

Good Lord.

Crowley looked at Gabriel, suspiciously, and then sighed.

“Well, I guess you didn’t mean anything by it," he said slowly, still a bit upset. Demons and angels are from the same stock, so he didn’t know why most angels considered demons another species. 

It... Was a sore subject for him.

Aziraphale gently touched Crowley's arm, soothingly. "When I was accidentally discorporated, we worried about trying to share his form for the fear that my grace would make him explode," he revealed. "But this is less a sharing of forms and more of a visual shift," he murmured. "We've changed our shapes before. As Nanny and gardener for raising Warlock. And a few other times throughout history," he murmured, looking to Gabriel. 

"I used to change shapes frequently for my work... Less so in more recent generations. But some people did better accepting my counsel if I was a woman for instance," he then chuckled softly. "I served as a muse for several people throughout the centuries."

Crowley blushed, remembering what Aziraphale had looked like as a woman, and hid his face against Aziraphale’s arm. Though since it was technically his, he wasn’t hidden very well.

“Angel, he’s gonna wanna know what you looked like," Crowley whined, almost inaudibly as he remembered how and when his angel was a muse. He still had some of the original paintings that were modeled after his angel when he was said muse. He didn’t want Gabriel seeing how gorgeous Aziraphale could be in both gendered forms. He could admit he was being jealous, but he wouldn't admit that where Gabriel could hear.

Gabriel realized that Aziraphale was trying to calm Crowley, and that he succeeded with one touch. And throughout the conversation, he detected that they shared a special bond, a bond Gabriel had never had with anyone. Aziraphale had chosen Crowley, and he belonged to Crowley. Gabriel clenched his fists, not realizing.

"I've never tried a female vessel," Gabriel acknowledged. "You know, the archangels vessels are made to measure, and when we want a new one we have to order it. But... yes, I'd like to see it," he said, and this time it was he who blushed slightly.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip lightly, a gesture Crowley almost never made, so it was a cute look on the demon. "Sorry...," he murmured sheepishly before slowly shifting into the other form. 

Soon enough, a full bodied woman with long, white blonde curls and bright blue eyes fringed with long, dark lashes was settled there between the two male presenting entities. She looked like the women featured in many classic paintings and was dressed in a flowy white sundress with several layers of soft, cotton fabric.

Gabriel saw how Aziraphale easily changed the gender of his vessel. He had always been amazed at the ease with which those angels who were destined to have greater contact with humanity could do. Now he had at his side a beautiful blonde woman, with round hips and beautiful breasts. The features were similar to his masculine vessel: blue eyes with long eyelashes, with that characteristic trait of innocence of Aziraphale, and the charming smile.

He reached out to touch the edge of her dress. "You are so beautiful," he said, even more flushed. And he realized that he would never have made that confession to Aziraphale in his masculine form.

Crowley narrowed his eyes and pulled Aziraphale back, slightly putting himself between the two as he shifted back to his own form.

“Yes! _Aziraphale is,_ in both his forms," he said, and held Aziraphale a bit tighter. How dare that archangel just touch him without permission though, even if it was just the clothing, he still hadn’t gotten permission.

Aziraphale blushed warmly at the compliment, not sure how to feel about her handsome, former supervisor suddenly looking at her like so many enraptured men had before. It was strange having Gabriel of all people looking at her like that... With so much... 

Desire...

"C-Crowley!" she squeaked as Crowley's hands were suddenly on her, pulling her back possessively. He hadn't been this bad since Shakespeare...

Gabriel released the edge of the dress at the same time Crowley pulled Aziraphale towards him. Even with the sunglasses on, Gabriel could detect his deeply defensive gesture, both in his body and in his features. And he realized that Aziraphale had learned that he thought she was beautiful and... Holy God, then would he assume that Gabriel thought the same of his masculine form? Okay, then without realizing it, he had revealed that, man or woman, the archangel liked Aziraphale, and very much so. And the revelation wasn't liked by her demon boyfriend at all.

All these of the feelings, and that others that seemed to accompany them that Gabriel could not identify, were complicated, confusing and seemed to bring more problems than anything else. But he couldn't help it: he wanted to do something with Aziraphale in a deeply physical and emotional way.

"I'm sorry! I just...," he pulled back slightly, raising his hands. "Okay, I just said it in a purely... Aesthetic sense," he tried. He did not want to scare Aziraphale, but he also had no interest in confronting the demon.

Crowley hissed, fangs flashing, oh, really? _Aesthetic?_ What a, a... Vain asshole.

“Oh, really?!" he snapped, and hugged Aziraphale closer while scooting further back to pull his angel with him.

“Course Aziraphale is beautiful aesthetically, but that’s not the only reason that Aziraphale is beautiful," he glared and eyed Gabriel’s hands before turning back to Aziraphale. “Angel, please, switch back, he’s already getting handsy," he said quietly, trying to only speak loud enough for his angel to hear. 

He was just glad the archangel didn’t ask to see himself in female form. It was bad enough some of the Dowling’s staff had seen him and gotten handsy, he wasn’t sure he wanted to get groped by Gabriel too.

Aziraphale flustered and shifted back to his usual form, blushing as he was practically in his lover's lap. "It- It's quite alright," he insisted, leaning into Crowley and reaching to run soothing fingers through the demon's hair. 

This was all so... awkward. 

"You'll have to forgive Crowley, Gabriel," he murmured softly. "He's very... protective of me," he explained with a fond, gentle smile at his demon as he rested with him and let Crowley settle down. 

"Goodness knows he got quite fussy in the past if others have given me any sort of attention," he sighed softly, gently patting Crowley's hair. "Even before we really understood our feelings for each other. Made being a muse hard sometimes with the intimate relationships I had with some of them. Didn't want Crowley hunting any of them down," he half joked with a chuckle.

Crowley’s eye twitched and he hugged Aziraphale closer.

“What was that about intimate relationships, angel?" he asked in an overly pleasant tone. Oh, he was going to find every one of those humans that ended up in Hell, he just needed names, is all.

It seemed that the more Gabriel tried to fix it, the more he screwed up. Now he had before him a furious and jealous demon and an angel trying to excuse his lover's behavior. Because from what he said, it was definitely his partner. Feelings, he had said. And there he was, stroking the demon's hair, while he hugged him possessively. Seeing that, Gabriel had no doubt about what he wanted: he wanted to be there, where Crowley was, or on the other side of Crowley, he didn't care, but he was dying to hug Aziraphale that way.

He was sure that his feelings and desires floated above his head like a halo. And he had agreed with himself that he would repress all that, for the sake of Aziraphale and for his own. He had to fix it at all cost. He withdrew further and tried to offer the best explanation possible.

"Of course, of course, I'm very sorry if I said or done something I shouldn't, but I think I didn't say anything negative, just... I didn't mean that he only had aesthetic beauty, of course, Aziraphale is also intelligent, tender, cute... And has a special light that illuminates any place where he is... And that way of smiling, not only with the lips but also with the look, and is so expressive, and even when he makes those shy gestures he is adorable... And is attentive, considerate, kind, and is able to cook human food in a special way, and when he looks at me, I... I... er... Oh."

Gabriel raised a hand and put it on his face, with a slap. No, he wasn't fixing it at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.
> 
>  _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY

  
~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

  
Aziraphale tensed at Crowley's tone. _Oh, dear._

And then Gabriel was babbling out his own feelings and... 

_Oh, dear, oh, dear..._

Aziraphale flushed crimson as not only Crowley was already riled up enough to explode but then Gabriel just openly admitted his own feelings aloud. 

_Oh ,dear, oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear!!_

"U-Uum... Okay. Let's- Let's all just remain calm," he tried to stammer out, letting his full weight rest on Crowley to hopefully keep his demon from flying at the archangel. "Such f-feelings are um- natural considering our... circumstances."

Crowley’s eye started twitching again and he slowly turned to look at the archangel. Oh, nope, this was not allowed, definitely not allowed.

Then Aziraphale tried to use his weight to keep him in place.

“Aziraphale, can you get up for just a moment? Something I need to do," he said in the pleasant tone again, but his nails had elongated some and his eyes turned fully gold. He was going to show that archangel what he thought of these “feelings," because how dare he.

_Oh my God, oh my God,_ Gabriel thought, chorus without knowing it of Aziraphale's inner lament. "Well, yes, no, I...," he was babbling again, without realizing it. He got up and tried to sit on the couch opposite. He was starting to feel really nervous. _I've had drop all in a moment,_ Gabriel thought, how had it happened!? 

Fuck, there go all his good and holy intentions to repress everything, now he could no longer pretend that his opinion about the angel was that of a superior towards his subordinate, or a recent friend... absolutely not.

The moment he got up, Crowley tried to get up at the same time. Gabriel retired even more: he didn't want to have to face a demon in front of Aziraphale. And it was not that the angel hadn't seen him fight before, but he didn't want him to see him that way now.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said it, maybe it was... I don't know, I think Raphael's healing still affects me," he kept trying.

"Everyone just- Stop!" Aziraphale finally said sharply, holding his hands up whilst his wings suddenly flared in his upset. "Now. That's enough," he said sternly, looking back at Crowley with a gaze that brooked no argument before looking back to Gabriel. 

"It's... It's alright, Gabriel," he murmured softly. "We heard everything that you and Michael discussed," he said, looking sheepish. "But while I'm quite flattered... I also know that your feelings might not be what you think they are," he murmured. "This is the first time you've been to Earth, the first time you've let yourself be... vulnerable with anyone. And we shared a lot of time together discussing difficult things."

"It wouldn't be unusual for you to feel a spark of romantic love after such events," he murmured, understandingly. "But it could also be a passing fancy. What Crowley and I share... We've worked through it and fought for and against it for quite a long time. I'm not discounting your feelings in the slightest and if Crowley is willing to allow it...," he hesitated. "I wouldn't refuse such feelings either," he admitted, blushing. 

"But either way, it is too soon to know whether this is a fleeting crush due to it being the first experience of love you've had. Or if it's something more. And no matter what, I must consider Crowley's feelings in this as well."

Crowley flinched at the look Aziraphale gave him and he looked down at the floor. His nails slowly shortened again, but his eyes stayed gold.

“M’sorry...," he muttered and then gasped out. _W-what?!_ Did he hear that right, Aziraphale was open to having a third person in their relationship? He-he couldn’t be serious, could he? The archangel? Seriously? Blinking, he looked between the two angels, mouth opening and closing as he gaped at the two.

“W-what? I...and...another...Him?!" he finally managed to get out before huffing a moment later. “This...this isn’t just because I’m being dragged back down to Hell in another day is it? I-I mean I’m not completely opposed to having a third in our relationship, but I’m not sure about it being him," he frowned and eyed the archangel.

“How do I know you won’t hurt Aziraphale again?" he asked, eyes wide, looking visibly upset by the idea that Gabriel would do something to upset Aziraphale. Then there was the fact he would also technically be his partner as well. He wasn’t sure he could show affection to Gabriel like Aziraphale would most likely hope he would.

Gabriel listened to Aziraphale speak as the panic seized him progressively. Had they heard what he and Michael had spoken!? _Holy.fuck._ He had revealed something he would never have discovered before anyone other than Michael, under normal circumstances. He still didn't know how it had happened, but it was clear that his strategy of self-repression had failed miserably.

Vulnerable, Aziraphale had said. Gabriel was feeling totally exposed about what he had tried to eliminate, and that he still didn't understand well. And the angel was saying that he could admit his feelings, had he listened well? Had he really said that? And the demon, was he assessing the possibility of including him in his relationship? That was what Michael mean when she talked about "sharing"? 

This whole matter was surpassing him.

"One moment, one moment," Gabriel said, raising his hands in front of them, asking for calm. "I want you to know that I don't understand any of this well, that I don't know what's going on with myself and that I would never have said anything like that under normal circumstances, I wouldn't even have seen Aziraphale again if he hadn't shown up at my door... and yes, I'm so glad he did it, but I didn't want to create a problem between you, I didn't even think that what I feel had any real chance...," Gabriel tried to explain it as best he could, considering that it was the first time he talked about relationships with a (or two!) potential couple.

"My God, I have spent days trying to deny that this was happening to me, and then, when I was clear that it was real, I tried to eliminate it. And I swear by my archangel honor that I can go out that door and disappear forever from your lives, if you think I am a threat, or that what I feel is a lie," he said emphatically and pointing at the door. "I know it's real, but still, I don't understand it and I don't know what to do with it. I feel completely lost, but it's real. It's fucking authentic, I guarantee you."

"But I wouldn't even have thought for a second about having something with Aziraphale, nor that you could... would like to... I don't even know if I want to! I've never had a partner, of any kind!" Gabriel exclaimed in a higher than normal tone of voice. "I do not know what you are proposing to me or what you are accepting of me, nor... I do not know anything, all this has been unexpected and I find it... unreal. But what I am sure of is that I do not want to harm Aziraphale, that I would never do it again and that if I have apologized and explained everything that happened twice, it is because I would rather cease to be what I am than harm him."

Gabriel closed his eyes tightly. "I don't understand anything and I haven't asked for any of this, but I know I love him. I'm sorry. I love him," and he buried his face in his hands.

* * * * *

Aziraphale's eyes widened at the declaration and he swallowed a bit thickly, looking back and forth between Crowley and Gabriel as he shyly tucked his wings away. "I don't... I don't know what I want either...," he said, sincerely. "But I also don't want to disregard anyone's feelings...," he murmured, fidgeting with the hem of his coat. "Especially when... I'm not sure how I feel about Gabriel either," he admitted, looking down at his hands, face stained red with shame. 

"It's been a lot to absorb the last few days, and... I just want the chance to see where things go. If it doesn't work out, then we'll move on but I don't want to ignore the feelings either. We could just... take things slow. See how they go."

Gabriel watched as Aziraphale tried to deal with all that. He had the impression that the angel felt compelled to consider Gabriel's feelings simply because they were there and did not know what else he could do with them. Gabriel did not need his mercy nor be a problem for anyone. He had never intended to break into the private world of his former subordinate. He clenched his fists and approached him, very close, almost touching him.

"You don't have to do anything just because I feel something I haven't managed to control," he said, almost whispering, with a sad smile. "I don't know anything about romantic feelings, Aziraphale, and if I could, I would kill them, because I have never asked for them. I have tried that you did not know it, I swear. I apologize, because I have not succeeded, but they can stop being a problem for you, as soon as you wish."

He turned and looked at Crowley.

"Actually, you don't know me, and you've only seen negative things about me, but I'm not as you think. I'm not a threat to your relationship, and I don't want to hurt you. You can take your angel and disappear, and you won't see me again," he said.

Crowley squirmed underneath Aziraphale, starting to feel a bit bad for getting so upset after everything Gabriel just confessed. Gabriel, he… he really seemed to be sincere didn't he? 

With that knowledge Crowley felt even worse for acting up so aggressively, maybe...maybe it was a good thing he was going back to Hell. He clearly upset the both of them, and Aziraphale did say he wanted to put his feelings first in this...

"I...," Crowley started, and moved his hands away from his angle to scratch and play with his thumbnail as he looked back down at the floor. "M'sorry, I can tell you don't want to hurt Aziraphale, I...you're right about the only seeing negative things, thing. Though right now I can tell you really mean what you said, we can give the whole...," he paused to glance up at the archangel quickly and then back to the floor.

"Th'whole three of us thing. S'ides, seeing how much you like Aziraphale and the fact you're strong makes me feel better to know he'll have someone while I'm gone who can help keep him safe...," he said quietly, he still didn't like Gabriel very much, but considering everything, he figured he could do this for his angel. He deserved to have someone care for him when he couldn't. He just would have a hard time showing Gabriel affection or accepting it from him for a while. Hopefully that wouldn't make this awkward or get him kicked to the curb if the two really did hit it off well.

This time, Gabriel approached Crowley. He had never been so close to a demon, leaving aside war or political issues, but he could notice in him something he did not expect: emotions, and not precisely those that one would expect in someone like him. Crowley didn't look like any demon he had ever known.

"If I have tried that Aziraphale did not find out anything, it is because I did not want to bother him or harm him, but I do not want to harm you either. One word from you and I will disappear, or you can disappear. What I have said is true, I love... I love him," Gabriel said whispering, looking at the floor and swallowing. "But that doesn't have to affect you. You helped Michael and me, remember? That means something to me. And I know you're probably thinking what's going to happen now that you're going back to Hell. I can offer you something: it would be complicated, but I could move threads so that your stay there would be shortened, or even that your contract with them could be canceled. And you would be free to stay here, or go with Aziraphale away, if you wish. It is my gift for you."

"As for him and me... Aziraphale won't do anything beside me that he doesn't want, but I don't know if what he wants from me is simply someone to protect him. Although in that respect, well... I can only tell you that since Aziraphale found me here, and then, when we talked, I... he also seems to me someone different. The same principality to whom I had to supervise, but now there is more, much more. And now I would not let anything bad happen to him. Never. I have not been able to get him out of my mind since he was here the first time." Gabriel closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Good Lord," he concluded. He would never have thought that at some point in his life he would be talking about things like this.

Aziraphale looked to Crowley in surprise, having expected more... resistance. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest though, knowing that Crowley had a tendency to put Aziraphale's interests above his own. He carefully slid off Crowley's lap, taking his lover's hand in his own and gently kissing over his knuckles. "No matter what, we come as a package deal... There's no _me_ without _you,"_ he assured gently, before looking to Gabriel and listening carefully to his intentions.

He let in a deep of surprise at Gabriel's offer. "You... You have connections in Hell now? But... How?" he asked, confused. He also felt... bashful at the way Gabriel spoke of him so fondly. "I see you differently as well. Like I said, even in so short a time, you've changed a great deal."

Crowley also looked up at Gabriel and blinked, great how many more angels have contacts?

"I really doubt they'd just let me go, especially after what we did," he sighed, and then looked back at Aziraphale with a small smile.

"Thanks, angel, but you don't have to put my feelings above your own, I know you wouldn't offer Gabriel a chance to be with you if you didn't like him in some way," he said quietly, and lifted his angel's hands to kiss over his knuckles as well. Then turned to look at Gabriel with a small smile before speaking.

"Thanks though, it… what you offered means a lot," he thanked him.

"Well, you showed me your secret, I can tell you something: there have always been unofficial means of communication between Heaven and Hell. And there are people who owe me favors... maybe it's time to collect some. It would be complicated, even so I would have to move several springs, but I can get it," he told them.

"And as for you, Aziraphale, I am sorry to say that it would be even more complicated, but I could try some kind of agreement so that you could have some coverage as an external advisor, or something similar. We would have to study it, but we can try it. In this way you would both be free. Aziraphale would be protected and you wouldn't have to see me again, if you don't want to," he concluded.

Gabriel didn't want to become Crowley's lesser evil or Aziraphale's emotional burden. He was the Archangel Gabriel and that was not his role. He had won wars, announced the arrival of Christ, led one of the most important departments of Heaven and organized an entire Apocalypse. He could not control his feelings, but he could control his behavior, as he had always done. And he wasn't going to force anyone to accept him or love him.

The blonde licked his lips nervously and looked between Gabriel and Crowley, his brows furrowed with anxiety. "I don't... I don't want to turn such feelings aside... and...," he looked to Gabriel, his hand coming to rest over his chest where his heart would be as he had done while alone with Crowley while watching Gabriel confess his feelings to Michael. 

"I... won't lie... I have felt a strong connected to you since we've spoken and shared everything about our pasts," he murmured softly. 

"Just know that no matter what, Crowley will always be a part of this. Even if you two don't get on... there's no separating us. Please... stay. And we can figure things out. Together."

"I don't want you to lose either of us, if that's what you really want. If you want me with you... Yes, I'll stay," Gabriel replied, nodding.

He looked at Crowley, waiting for his reaction. If he had to be honest, he was the most... well, most attractive demon he had ever seen, or perhaps the only one. If an angel like Aziraphale, a Principality of Heaven, had to be with a demon, he understood that he was one like Crowley.

* * * * *

Crowley gave a tiny smile to Gabriel and nodded. “That… that sounds fine," he said quietly, unsure of what to do now. Obviously the archangel would want to spend more time with Aziraphale since he also loved the angel. He just wasn’t sure what to do now, Aziraphale would want him to stay and feel included, but he wasn’t sure what to do that would make him feel like that. Maybe he could go and make his angel something to eat and drink while the two get comfortable?

“Er.. is there anything in the kitchen? Wine, maybe?" Crowley asked awkwardly.

"I think we may need something stronger," Aziraphale murmured with a sigh. "Scotch? Cocktails?" he suggested, smiling a bit hopefully at the pair.

Gabriel realized that Crowley felt insecure about everything that was happening, out of place, in a way, and whatever it was, the cause was him. Demon or not, he was the couple who had chosen the angel he loved; Crowley was his boyfriend, and they had been together for millennia, one way or another.

And although he was not to blame for anything that was happening, nor had he demanded anything, he felt like an invader. Gabriel had had enough of the experience of that attempted execution with Aziraphale to know that he did not want to regret a miserable behavior again.

He snapped his fingers.

"I'm not sure what any of that is, but it's already there. I can't abuse frivolous miracles either, but responsibility comes with certain privileges, especially now that I have a temporary mission on Earth," he explained, seeing Aziraphale's mischievous smile and Crowley's raised eyebrow. "Crowley, I have to tell you something," he continued, before neither of them left the room.

Crowley was about to head to the kitchen and get to work busying himself with making, well, something for Aziraphale to enjoy and probably get drunk off the alcohol, but then had to pause. He turned to look at the archangel and blinked.

“Uh...yeah?" he asked, unsure what he had to tell him.

Aziraphale glanced between them and cleared his throat. "I'll just go peruse our options, shall I?" he asked, heading for the kitchen to give the pair some privacy.

“H-hey, wait...," Crowley said, turning to watch Aziraphale leave, and then he turned back to look at Gabriel. He swallowed, feeling a bit intimidated now that he was along with Gabriel and his eyes darted back towards where Aziraphale went off to.

"Crowley. Listen to me for a moment," Gabriel sat next to him. He put his hand gently on his knee, to try to calm him and pay attention to him. He could see how little he wanted to be alone with him. "I know that Aziraphale is yours and that I have no right to anything. Maybe unless nothing, considering everything that happened Upstairs. He has forgiven me, but I know what I did and I don't know if I'll ever forget it," he paused. He looked at the floor for a moment, frowning.

"I want you to know that I won't do anything he doesn't want... among other things, because I feel as lost as you, maybe even more. Can you understand that?" he asked, looking at him again. "If he wants to stay with me, it will be during the time he wants, and he can leave whenever he wants, at any time. And you can come whenever you want, and take him with you, if you want. Of course, I will protect him and take care of him, but... But if you think I'm an invader, or a threat, or you find me really unbearable, I'll leave. I care what Aziraphale wants, but I promise you one thing: I'll never care less what you want."

Gabriel let out the air and tried an insecure smile, and then became serious again.

Crowley swallowed hard, muscles tensing instead of relaxing when Gabriel put his hand on his knee, but he stayed still to listen to what the archangel wanted to say.

“I...um...uh, I appreciate you saying all of that but, as long as Aziraphale doesn’t have an issue with you I won’t have one either," he started and finally decided to shift his leg away, since the archangel was still touching it, and then he sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. “But understand this, I still don’t exactly know what to make of you right now. So don’t... don’t expect me to be more than civil to you for the moment. I’m doing this for Aziraphale, not you," he frowned and then sighed again before continuing.

“So just don’t get it in your head that I’m going to be affectionate or loving towards you like Aziraphale is most likely going to be. I might with time, because technically we’ll also be together, but I... I’ll just need time to sort my feelings out first," Crowley said and then let his eyes drop to the floor, waiting to hear what Gabriel would say. 

He was doing his best to be civil like Aziraphale wanted, but he had to admit that being near Gabriel was a bit frightening, due to how strong his angelic presence was, and that now that he knew holy water could destroy him. Because Gabriel was probably only being civil with him for Aziraphale’s sake as well. The archangel didn’t particularly like demons from what his reputation was like in Hell. That’s what honestly scared him the most at the moment. Sure everything said about him could just be hellish rumors, but still.

Okay, he had done everything he could to behave legally. The next thing he could do was leave, but Aziraphale had asked him to stay. The demon was making it clear that he didn't want him there... and Gabriel could only give both of them all the opportunities he could to make them feel free to stay or leave.

He had tried to be kind, but the demon rejected that kindness. Naturally, what did he expect? They were a demon and an archangel. If an angel and a demon were hereditary enemies, what were they? Gabriel could clearly see that behind Crowley's rejection there was one thing: fear. _And he is right to fear me,_ he thought, knowing that if it were not because he was Aziraphale's boyfriend, and because they were in those circumstances, he would have had no qualms about fulminating him with little more than a thought. Crowley might be the most surprisingly attractive demon he had ever met, but he was one of the damned.

Gabriel straightened, squared and stared at Crowley, coldly.

"It is clear to me. But you also have to be clear about three things: one, I am not going to touch Aziraphale. Two, I also do this for him. And three, from now on, he is under my protection. I hope he does not have a problem, never, ever, _with you,"_ he remarked, quietly, without looking away from the demon, putting his archangelical energy in his words. His eyes lit up with a violet glow.

Then he stood slowly, still looking at him.

"I have to go out for a moment. Please, tell Aziraphale to let me know when he needs me," he said. With a snap of fingers, a live fire arose in the fireplace. The flames were about to leave the hole. Then he left the house.

Crowley sat still as he listened to what Gabriel had to say, annoyed that he all of a sudden changed attitudes with him. Because he was actually being polite, or trying to be anyways, and what did that get him in return? Threats.

Which, made him grow slightly angry again until the archangel’s eyes glowed and he jumped when the fire came to life. Then all of a sudden his heartbeat sped up. Fuck, he was going to die wasn’t he? Or be forced to stay in Hell, h-he shouldn’t have ever agreed to this. 

Of course he did believe Gabriel wouldn’t hurt Aziraphale, but he definitely believed the archangel would hurt him at the first chance he got. Maybe staying down in Hell would be best, Aziraphale would truly be as safe as possible, and he would be able to find out anything that may be a threat to him as soon as possible.

He needed alcohol.

* * * * *

Gabriel took a few steps through the small garden of the house, until he stopped in a clearing between the sun and the shadow. He clenched his fists and looked at the horizon. Now he was furious, but obviously, he had to restrain himself.

He had tried to be kind to a demon, and what had he achieved? Subtle and, of course, stupid threats. He had done what he had never done, and his goodness, his legality and his attempt at closeness had been rejected. The idiot was him, for trying to achieve the impossible with someone like that. He was descent to his level for nothing.

Well, if the situation was like that, he had no choice but to remain legal and, for the good of all, get out of Crowley's path. Maybe, do as if he didn't exist. Ignore him. Let it be Aziraphale who decided the course of things. 

Now, all this of ignore and reject the demon Crowley would be easier if he was being one of the horrible beings he was accustomed to seeing: dirty, horrifying and clearly unpleasant in sight. But it was not the case. Oh no, it wasn't the case at all.

Good Lord, he needed to see a performance of The Sound of Music again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great escape has its own playlist on Spotify:  
> https://cutt.ly/OynR8nO  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/JynTeCj
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.
> 
> All the recipes for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
> And we want to give thanks to Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.

Aziraphale heard a shift in tone and harsh words, felt the flair of celestial energy and rushed into the other room, his cocktail spilling a bit over his hand. He looked around in alarm only to find a confused looking demon and Gabriel nowhere to be seen. 

"What happened?!"

Crowley jumped again, startled by Aziraphale and frowned. Some scales had popped up on his skin after everything that had happened with Gabriel and he didn’t want Aziraphale to see how spooked he had gotten.

“Nothing, why d-do you think something happened?” he asked nonchalantly and started trying to force his scales away. After another moment he let out a breath and turned to smile at his angel, scales finally gone except for on his hands, which were shaking. “We just had that talk and then he decided he wanted some air. Told me to let you know to get him if you needed him,” Crowley shrugged, trying to keep his hands hidden from view.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, eyes narrowed, and walked over setting his drink down before taking his chin in hand. "Startled snake eyes," he said simply, reaching down and forcing him to show his hands. "A scale break out. And a rush of archangel power only moments before. What. Happened?" he asked in a tone that brooked no argument.

“Aziraphale, seriously, nothing happened alright...,” Crowley frowned, he didn’t want to ruin what the two where starting to develop, also he was afraid Gabriel might think he said something to be petty. 

When Aziraphale continued to look at him, he sighed and looked down at his lap. “S’my fault anyways,” he muttered, and started trying to mess with his thumbnail again.

Aziraphale's brow furrowed at hearing this, seeing the guilt radiating off him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "We'll discuss this more later... I'll go check in with Gabriel," he murmured, shifting to kiss Crowley's forehead.

“M’kay,” Crowley mumbled and gave Aziraphale a tiny nod, not looking up from his lap.

"I love you, my dear," he assured fondly, pressing another kiss to the top of his head before standing straight and walking out into the garden with purposeful intent to find out what was going on.

* * * * *

Gabriel had taken a few more steps in the garden, trying to calm down and sort his ideas. He took several deep breaths: he didn't want Aziraphale to find him out of his mind. He heard footsteps on the grass behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt a presence at his side.

Aziraphale stepped up beside him and took a deep breath, clasping his hands in front of himself. "So... what happened in there?" he asked, calmly.

Gabriel turned and looked at the angel, trying to make his gesture as calm as possible.

"Nothing, I just needed some fresh air. All this has been... well, positive, but very unusual," he said, trying to smile with a face of complete innocence. He was improvising, resorting to the first thing that came to mind, making sure that Aziraphale did not notice his previous anger.

Aziraphale frowned and looked up at him, searching his expression. "I don't appreciate either of you keeping me in the dark," he murmured, expression stern. "Crowley won't tell me what happened either, but I know he was frightened. So I'm asking once more. What happened?"

Gabriel lowered his head slightly, narrowing his eyes, then looked back at the angel. So the demon had not accused him of anything, and he was frightened. _Frightened._

He had only seen a demon who had the luxury of rejecting him and gotten cocky, while accusing him between the lines of being a potential threat to Aziraphale. Hadn't he heard anything he had said? Why had he bothered to give so many explanations, to apologize, to try to assure them that he was not going to force them to anything...? Was Crowley aware that if he wanted to harm them, he would have done so already?

But it seemed that Crowley was scared. And despite that, he hadn't told Aziraphale anything. That was not what he expected.

"Nothing happened... nothing serious. We just had an exchange of opinions and maybe we both got a little stubborn. The truth is that it was my fault. I didn't mean to scare him."

It wasn't going to be him who was a problem for Aziraphale, and he wasn't going to accuse Crowley of anything, if he hadn't.

Aziraphale stared at him sternly before sighing and looking up at the night sky. "You're both stubborn, but then... So am I," he murmured. "I suppose I won't force you to tell me, but... Know that Crowley also said he was at fault. So I'll drop any arguments knowing that you both have acknowledged wrongdoing."

"Aziraphale," Gabriel said, "I think he loves you very much. And... I think he is afraid that I can do something wrong to you. He said something about it and maybe I didn't know how to fit it. I tried to make him understand that I felt as lost as he was, I tried to get closer... I think he didn't get it. And I didn't have much patience, I'm sorry," he explained. He didn't want to accuse Crowley of anything, but he also didn't like to keep the angel in complete darkness. He didn't want to lie to him, so he offered an edited version of what happened.

"I'm not going to do anything wrong to you. I know Crowley loves you very much, and I understand. But me..."

“...but me too," he finished, in a barely audible whisper, as he looked at the ground.

Aziraphale looked shyly up at Gabriel then, moved by the honesty and the declaration of affection. He reached out hesitantly and took the other angel's much larger hand in his own. "I know, my dear... I know. And I think this sudden revelation is going to be a change for all of us. Crowley is not a typical demon. While he is wily and cunning, he is also very insecure and sensitive... He has stayed alive this long because he didn't trust a lot of people. So it will take him time to trust you."

Gabriel squeezed Aziraphale's hand and moved closer. He had hesitated to tell the angel about anything that happened, but now he was glad he did. For him, Crowley was the demon that Aziraphale was in love with, but also, a demon he didn't quite understand. Now there was a little more light where until then there were only blurry shadows.

 _Insecure and sensitive_ , Aziraphale had said. He didn't expect that at all. The revelation caught him by surprise as when he had to face the reality that this demon had feelings, and that he had them for an angel. Gabriel didn't want to be treated as a potential threat, but if Crowley was as Aziraphale said, maybe Gabriel was making a mistake in treating him as if he were too.

Insecure. Sensitive. Frightened.

Three words that he would never have related to a demon, and that moved something inside him, by associating them with Crowley. He remembered the conversation they had, and suddenly, everything fit together.

"Let me talk to him again," Gabriel asked. "I didn't know anything about what you just told me. Try to understand me, Aziraphale, you're also an angel, what did you think of them before meeting Crowley? I didn't know anything about this. I'll go back in there and talk to him, if he wants, if you want," he said, looking at him, while stroking his hand.

Aziraphale smiled softly up at the archangel. "I would be glad for that," he murmured, squeezing Gabriel's hand back gently and bringing his free hand up to gently trace Gabriel's strong jaw. "Thank you, Gabriel... for trying to be understanding," he murmured softly. "I wasn't sure what to think of demons before Crowley... and then he popped up beside me on the Garden wall and started a conversation as if it was no big deal. In fact, he complimented me, approved of my work and kindness. It was... very pleasant," he murmured, smiling softly at the now fond memory. "He even comforted me. I think you must remember that while demons and angels are different, we're all made from the same stock. I think we all have the potential for good and bad so... it pays to be open minded."

Gabriel couldn't help resting his cheek against the angel's hand. It was the first time he touched him that way and for him it was like the proverbial water in the desert. He wanted... wanted to get even closer, hug him and... but he still didn't know what Aziraphale would allow him and what not. What could he do now, and what was forbidden?

He did not know what ground he was on, he had never had a relationship, let alone one in which he had to take into account the partner of his partner (and did not even know if now he was that for the angel) and after Crowley's reaction, he wasn't going to risk Aziraphale rejecting him too. But he couldn't help bending toward him, his forehead almost touching that of the angel.

"Alright, I trust you. I will open my mind," he said, with a small smile. "And if Crowley is as you say... he deserves... something different. I trust you, I want to see what you see," he concluded, releasing Aziraphale's hand and kissing it, as he had done before. This time he also kissed his palm, closing his eyes.

Aziraphale blushed warmly at the sight of the gentle kisses, his cheeks warming as he allowed it. He was so close again... and Aziraphale wanted to reassure him. He leaned close and pressed a tender, chaste kiss to Gabriel's cheek. "Let's go in and take care of our demon, then. Have a light snack and some drinks. And then bed."

 _Our demon. To take care of our demon._ Those words did something strange in Gabriel's mind and heart, coupled with Aziraphale's soft kiss. Something that he had not felt for a long time, and that now it was like a bright and warm spot inside. Aziraphale was offering him the possibility of being someone different for Crowley, and he was trusting him to take care of someone he loved so much. And Crowley was... distinct, special, sensitive, and yes, _alright_ , very attractive. And right now, he would probably still be frightened.

And how long had he not taken care of anyone, in that regard? How long had he not allowed himself to be that way? If it ever was, Gabriel didn't remember it.

"Of course," Gabriel said, resisting breaking the closeness with the angel. He smiled at Aziraphale and, without letting go of his hand, with a light grip, they entered the house.

* * * * *

Upon entering, the fire continued to crackle in the fireplace, creating a warm and welcoming atmosphere. Crowley was on his back, with his arms crossed and his gaze lost in the flames.

He swallowed, too lost in watching them to hear the two angels enter the house, and continued to try and figure out what he was going to do and say when one or both of the angels came back in. He figured Aziraphale would probably be cross with him, which he hated when Aziraphale was upset and especially when it was because of what he did. Plus he didn’t know what he would say if Aziraphale decided to have that talk right away.

Then there was the archangel, what was going to happen when he came back in? Was he going to scrutinize everything he did? What if he and Aziraphale started joking around and Gabriel thought something he did was threatening? Well, obviously he would, he made that abundantly clear with his reaction earlier. Why had he even tried to let him know his feelings in this? Ugh, if only he was a duck, ducks didn’t have to deal with this.

As Crowley’s thoughts continued to race and go everywhere, he slowly turned onto his side, and pulled his knees up to his chest, never taking his eyes off of the fire.

Aziraphale frowned at seeing him there like that and gently squeezed Gabriel's hand before pulling away and walking to kneel in front of Crowley. "Hello, darling, I'm back!" he murmured reassuringly, taking one of Crowley's hands in his own gently.

Crowley blinked for a moment, having only now realized that when Aziraphale said anything. “Everything go ok?” Crowley asked quietly, but not wanting to uncurl himself, though he did squeeze Aziraphale’s hand slightly, not wanting to let go of it.

"It did. Gabriel apologized and claimed fault as well. I'm really proud of both of you boys for not trying to blame and tattle on each other to sway me," he murmured, kissing over Crowley's knuckles. "He wants to talk to you again. Would that be okay?"

Crowley swallowed hard, heartbeat speeding up as he slightly tensed. Why did Gabriel want to talk? Aziraphale just said everything went well, was it because his angel went to talk with him? Did Gabriel assume he said something to Aziraphale to make him want to speak with him? Fuck!

“S-sure, yeah that’s fine,” Crowley managed to say finally.

Gabriel knew that if he wanted to redirect the situation, he could not continue to be against it. He had to take control, be the one who was in charge of redirecting the interaction with Crowley. It was not the first time he had to deal with an insecure and more sensitive member than expected, within his team: but this time, in addition, it was a special situation and a special being who needed a firm and secure hand.

He sat in front of him, so he could see him, but with enough distance for him to feel safe.

"Crowley, don't say anything, you don't have to answer me, just listen to me, alright?" he started. "Look... I understand that you don't trust me. Actually, from what you've seen of me, I'm the least designated for you to trust, so I don't expect you to believe anything I say right now, I'm not going to ask you that. I can only tell you what I already told Aziraphale: what you have seen of me is the worst thing I have ever done in my life, and I don't want to repeat it, I have had enough for all my existence," he said, with a gesture of sadness. And he continued:

"But I know I will never be the angel that it's him," he said, looking at Aziraphale, smiling, "because I've led another life and other responsibilities, and I guess in the end you're just what you do. I know I'm dominant, very stubborn, also that I like to have the control and things need to be done my way. Okay. I'm not going to lie to you, but neither I lie to you when I tell you that I will never be again the monster you saw then. I don't want to see myself that way, never again. It's a horrible feeling. But I know there is nothing I can say to convince you of it, because words are not enough."

“So I don't ask you to answer me. Only if in the future you change your mind or want to talk to me, here I will be. Until then, I won't ask you for anything or pressure you, you're free, as is Aziraphale."

"And, if you let me, I'd like to give you something," he said.

Crowley’s eyes darted between the two angels for a moment when Gabriel came to sit in front of him, but they ended up staying focused on Gabriel. A small scale popped up on the side of his face as he anxiously listened to what Gabriel had to say. He still didn’t trust any of this being said for his benefit, especially because Aziraphale was holding his hand still.

“Something? Um, I guess you can, what is it?” Crowley asked quietly, a few more scales popping up on his arms as he waited for Gabriel to decide that meant he could get close and touch him again.

"I know you're afraid of me. And maybe I haven't given you reasons for anything else. I can't change who I am: I'm a leader for my lot, a warrior and a weapon of Heaven. But I don't want to scare you, although I know that I am not going to convince you with words. Let me approach you, I will not do anything to you or will I touch you, I promise you," Gabriel got up and slowly, sat down next to Crowley.

"Don't be scared of what you see now, I'm not going to hurt you," and then raised a hand. Slowly, letting Crowley see his movements, he placed his hand in front of him. The violet color of his eyes intensified, with a slight glow, but not as pronounced as on the previous occasion. Gradually, he raised his hand, covering part of Crowley's head, without touching him. A faint white glow covered the demon. After a few seconds, as slowly as at first, he lowered his hand and the glow disappeared.

"I have blessed you. And besides, I have done something else: from now on, you can communicate directly with me if you need it, if you ever believe that I can help you with something. I have done it in such a way that I cannot locate you, but If you need me, you can pray... well, you can invoke me, as you prefer, and there I will be. I will protect you from all evil."

"And this is for you," he continued, extending his hand in front of him. "I have given it to very few people in my life," he said, smiling. In his hand appeared a white lily. "You can place it wherever you want, it will last forever. Or you can plant it, and it will take root and grow, giving more flowers. I hope you like it."

Crowley stared at Gabriel as he admitted he knew that he was afraid of him, and he tensed up even more as he sat down beside him. He didn’t try to move, still not sensing anything that would be considered malicious from the archangel, but the way he had gotten angry with him earlier still had him uneasy.

Then as the archangel lifted his hand he felt a few more scales pop up and he looked down at himself curiously when he glowed. Thinking it was strange that he wasn’t feeling burning from it, and then remembered Gabriel had said he wasn’t going to hurt him. Then at the admission of it being a blessing, he flinched slightly, but then blushed a bit at the fact it meant he was under the archangel’s protection now.

“Oh…,” Crowley breathed out, slowly taking the lily from Gabriel, a few scales going away on their own. “I...thanks,” he mumbled and set it in his lap, blushing a bit more as he stared at it and gently ran a finger over the petals.

“I...I do, thank you,” he answered him quietly.

"I'm glad you like it," Gabriel replied, with a small smile, looking at Crowley. Then he got up to sit back in front of him, again at a distance that the demon could consider safe. "And I´m sorry that you've seen me like this before. Maybe I misinterpreted what you told me, maybe I thought I saw more than there was. I don't want you to see me like that again. That's not for you."

Gabriel looked at him, trying to glimpse how the demon was feeling, in expectation of his words and reactions. He knew he wasn't going to get Crowley to stop considering him an enemy or a threat overnight, but he hoped at least he had opened a door. If Aziraphale had said that he was also his demon, and that they had to take care of him, that meant something to Gabriel. And it changed _everything._

“S’ok,” Crowley said, a few more scales disappearing, “my fault anyways,” he finished speaking a moment later, almost too quiet for either Gabriel or Aziraphale to hear.

He was still scared of the archangel and not completely trusting of him, but the fact Gabriel tried to make amends did make him feel slightly better. Though he was still unsure if this was just because Aziraphale was sitting with them or not.

“I-I’m going to get some water for it,” he mumbled and stood up to head to the kitchen. He needed some time to process the change in demeanor Gabriel showed him as well. Plus he could cook something for Aziraphale as another distraction, and maybe Gabriel but he was pretty sure the archangel wouldn’t want anything to eat from what he knew of him.

When Crowley left the room, Gabriel relaxed his shoulders and let out all the air. He had tried. He looked at Aziraphale, trying to communicate it to him with his look.

"Well...," he said, quietly. "Everything I said is true, I hope he understands it that way. I will protect both of you. I have done what I could."

"I think you did very well with him. That was all so sweet of you, Gabriel..," he murmured fondly, coming to settle beside him. "I can hardly believe everything you did for him. The protection... giving him your token symbol..," he murmured softly, taking Gabriel's big hand between both of his and smiling gently up at him.

Gabriel felt the warmth of Aziraphale's hands in his, circling and gently stroking him. The angel looked at him as he had never done before, with those big blue eyes full of affection, but also confidence. It was the first time he saw him like that, and it was for him. A few days ago, Gabriel would not have imagined that Aziraphale could ever look at him that way, nor be so close.

Again, like days ago, he could feel his perfume and the natural smell of his skin. Aziraphale was smiling at him, and Gabriel thought, for a moment, that it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. And again he felt the urge to get closer and do with him what his body and emotions demanded, what he did not know to name.

Gabriel moved a little closer, taking the angel by the waist with the other hand, approaching him. He looked into his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do or what was going to happen next, but Aziraphale was still there, raising his face to him, now a little more serious, lips parted, as if waiting for something. Gabriel moved closer, now his forehead touched that of the angel, who had parted his lips more and closed his eyes. He was unable to wait any longer: he brought his lips to his and kissed him, also closing his eyes. He stopped being aware of anything other than those lips, that smell, the touch of his body, so close. _Aziraphale._

Aziraphale felt Gabriel's gaze on him shift, becoming more wanting. Blushing faintly, his breath caught in his chest as Gabriel held him close and rested his free hand on the larger angel's firm chest as his eyes fluttered shut.

Oh, how he wanted... 

And then Gabriel's lips were on his... He returned the kiss softly, lightly gripping the other angel's shirt as he settled in close. He smelled so nice... And felt so warm and strong around him.

Gabriel pulled Aziraphale closer to him, now wrapping him with his arm, almost surrounding him whole. He felt the angel's hand on his chest. He had never kissed anyone like that, but his instinct and desire guided him. Now he felt the angel's lips and tongue, and his taste and his heat, and he knew that was what he had needed for a long time, from the first time that the fleeting and unexpected idea that he was beautiful, and so different from the angel he knew, passed through his mind. Aziraphale was sweet and soft, and Gabriel didn't remember ever having that before.

And while he kissed him, something he didn't know he had, it opened inside him, filling him with light and heat.

Aziraphale made a soft noise of surprise as the archangel gathered him closer, his arms shifting up to wrap around Gabriel's neck for support as they kissed. He just needed to hold on for the ride. His and Crowley's first kiss had been so shy and tentative, but oh, so sweet... They had both been so afraid of spooking one another...

But Gabriel's kiss was almost desperate, starving for affection as he lapped into his mouth and their tongues tangled. He ran his fingers through dark hair and finally pulled back, face flushed and lightly panting.

Gabriel opened his eyes and caught his breath. He felt the blood pounding in his temples, and a feeling of slight dizziness, as if the contours of reality were disappearing and there were only them, and his own feelings, and his need, and his anxiety to have that angel and not lose him never. He knew that now he could no longer separate from him.

He touched his forehead with Aziraphale's and wrapped his cheek with his hand. He kissed him again, this time a soft kiss on the lips, for a moment.

"You are... so beautiful," he said, whispering. He smiled at him through the mists of the cloud that enveloped his mind and his senses. He felt happily stunned, as if he could barely open his eyes, or think clearly. There was a new sensation in his body, which began to become progressively more intense. Something was waking up inside, opening. And it was definitely physical.

Aziraphale flushed lightly at the compliment, his own mind a haze from the feeling of the passion and affection passing between them. He felt like their auras were reaching out to one another and mingling. "You- Um. You're quite handsome yourself," he murmured shyly, trailing his fingers lightly over Gabriel's jaw. He felt so close to him in the moment... he wanted to keep kissing him and just... He bit his lower lip. 

Oh, he wanted to teach Gabriel what physical love was all about.

Aziraphale's caress on his jaw made Gabriel almost groan at the contact. He closed his eyes, immersed in all sensations, noting that the angel's aura received his, welcoming him. It was so clear-cut and so light... The angel bit his lower lip, adorably. He couldn't resist anymore, he had to do it again.

He kissed him again, this time somewhat more gently at first, then open his mouth again at the same time as Aziraphale. When they parted, their eyes shone, the two smiling slightly, affectionately. Gabriel knew that it didn't end there, that for reasons he didn't know, he would always want more kisses from the angel. And he sensed that his body needed something else, but what? A chill, not at all unpleasant, ran through him, while he felt a strange sensation at the height of his hips. He frowned a little, wondering what that was. He noticed that Aziraphale had perceived it and now was looked at him still smiling, but expectant.

"My angel...," he whispered, "I didn't know... I didn't know that this, that you... could be like that," he tried to express, submerged in his bubble of sensations. "I... now you know what I feel for you, right? Because I know it too, and... I can't deny it," he said. He kissed him again, just a soft kiss, but this time taking time to feel the touch and warmth of his lips. When he looked at him again, Gabriel could barely open his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he whispered again. For a second the memory came to mind that he was or had been his boss, and Aziraphale the wayward subordinate with whom he had to keep a mandatory distance. He put his hands around his waist and then raised them to place his arms covering his entire back, protectively, while the angel was still stroking his cheek and neck.

And then Gabriel was kissing him again, a soft sound escaping the angel as he gripped at Gabriel's shirt. This was so much... so fast... so intense. He pulled back with a panting gasp, eyes glowing a soft blue and his body heating up. He was glad he'd not made an effort today or he was sure it'd already be reacting. 

"I- Yes, I feel it, your love... your passion," he murmured, blushing warmly and squeaking softly as he was kissed again. "I'm alright, yes, just... a lot to take in," he murmured softly.

Gabriel would have kissed him again when he saw how he blushed: it was the prettiest thing he had seen in a long time. But he didn't want Aziraphale to feel overwhelmed; in fact, he felt that way himself, and much less owner of his actions than he would like. He had let himself go, when he had promised himself to be much more prudent with Aziraphale, to contain himself much more... but this time it had been superior to his will. That the angel not only did not oppose, but seemed to desire him as much as he, had been an incentive: or rather, the incentive for the last of his barriers to fall.

He separated a little, undoing the hug, and kissed him on the hand, as before. Then he straightened, staying at a comfortable distance for both of them, without letting go of his hand, which he held lightly. He knew Crowley was close, and he was again aware that he could return at any time. He didn't want to scare him again as before, or in any other way.

"Maybe you should go see your... see Crowley. If you want. I remember what we ate the other day... I wouldn't mind trying what he was preparing. If he wants to." Gabriel still felt himself invading a land that was not his, and he didn't know what he could do and what he couldn't. "You said before that we should take care of our demon. I know what it means to you, and if it is what you want and you really said it... then it also means a lot to me. It's been a long time since I took care of anyone that way, but I'd like to try it. With you. And with him. I just wanted you to know."

Aziraphale smiled shyly at gentle kiss to his hand, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the tender gesture. "I do think we should definitely check on him. Don't want him feeling left out either," he agreed gently, squeezing the other man's hand. 

He stood, gently tugging Gabriel with him. "Let's go see what our demon has cooked up for us."

This time it was Gabriel who felt an unexpected heat seize his face. He wondered if he was blushing like Aziraphale had just done. The truth is that the fact that the angel, in a way, gave him the demon to take care of him as his own made that warm light that had arisen inside him even more intense. A light that revived him and that seemed to be able to remove all the shadows that had been stalking him lately. He liked what that warmth was doing inside him, and he realized that he owed it to Aziraphale... but also, in a way, to a demon.

 _To Crowley_ , he reminded himself. He was no longer any demon from any corner of Hell.

"Sure, come on," he replied. He got up, letting Aziraphale pull his hand, and then they headed to the kitchen.

* * * * *

Aziraphale smiled at Gabriel and linked arms with him, heading into the kitchen with him curiously to see what all those lovely smells were. 

"Crowley? Everything going alright?"

Crowley was talking to the lily Gabriel had given him and sipping on a glass of wine when he heard Aziraphale. He hadn’t even realized anyone else had entered the kitchen until then, he made a little surprised noise in response and spun around.

“Oh, ah, yeah...everything’s alright, just waiting on the food to finish,” he said and brought his glass up to his face to hide the embarrassed blush that was spreading. He hoped Aziraphale didn’t notice him talking to the lily.

“It’s almost done though,” Crowley mumbled around the glass when he saw Gabriel had also entered the room with Aziraphale. His blush darkening when he realized that if Aziraphale heard him talking to the plant then the archangel would have as well.

Aziraphale most definitely had heard him talking to the plant and smiled knowingly. "Wonderful! What are you making?" he asked curiously, parting from Gabriel to make up another cocktail for himself.

Crowley set his glass down and messed with his thumb nail as he answered. He still felt a bit jumpy around Gabriel, but for now he figured he would be fine. At least, as long as he was around Aziraphale.

"Baked chicken pasta, there wasn't a lot of stuff here and I know miracling ingredients makes them taste off or whatever, so I thought that might be good," Crowley shrugged and glanced at Gabriel, then his eyes darted to Aziraphale before he let out a tiny breath and he stood to grab an empty glass.

"So, uh, Gabriel… do you want anything to drink? I'm not sure if you eat or anything but I made enough if you also want some," Crowley said, trying to hide his nervousness and then remembered that the archangel said he knew he was afraid of him. Well, there went his plan to just pretend everything was fine, speaking of that, did Gabriel know before or did Aziraphale tell him that? 

Hmmm, he was going to have a talk with Aziraphale over that… Well, a talk if he could get him alone, that is.

Gabriel thought he heard Crowley whisper something, just before entering the kitchen. Who was he talking to? Did the demons speak alone? Did he speak alone? Or was he trying to communicate with someone who wasn't there? How strange, Gabriel thought. With these beings you never know.

But he had promised Aziraphale to open his mind, to see Crowley from another perspective and, above all, to take care of him, so he struggled to push away all suspicion. Maybe he had heard wrong. And he had placed the flower he had given him in a bowl of water. He liked that he appreciated his gift.

"Do for me what you do for yourself," he answered his question. "I haven't tried many foods or drinks yet, I'm learning. But here it smells really good. Please, prepare a drink for me too and put a plate on the table, if you're so kind."

Gabriel noticed, from Crowley's gestures, that he still didn't feel safe beside him. Okay, he thought, it's normal, it will take some time... after all, he himself didn't know what ground he was treading with the demon. And if it hadn't been because he was Aziraphale's boyfriend, he wouldn't even consider having any dealings with him.

Although he had to admit that Crowley was not like any demon. He was sensitive, and so handsome... the truth was that... he was attracted. Holy God, he thought, amazed at the ease with the conclusion arising in his mind. Whenever possible, he had to take a moment to put his thoughts in order.

"Oh, well… hum, yeah, of course," Crowley answered a bit awkwardly, a few scales popping up to cover his nose before he opened another cabinet and grabbed a plate. He set the empty glass down beside his and went to put the plate on the table like Gabriel asked and then went to grab some silverware and set them down as well.

Then he grabbed the empty glass and went over to Aziraphale to fill it with the same wine he was drinking. When it was filled half way, he turned and walked over to Gabriel, eyes on the floor.

"Here, you said you wanted the same thing I was having, right?" Crowley asked with a slight blush and another scale popping up over his left temple. Even if he was still scared of the archangel, he had to admit Gabriel was pretty hot.

Gabriel turned and looked at Crowley, who was returning from the living room and entering the kitchen. Again the same phenomenon was happening that he had seen before: some scales had emerged on his face, only a few, but Gabriel could not help but appreciate that his cheekbones and skin tone accentuated, and made him even more... ah... 

How could it be that way, when Gabriel knew that a demon in his primitive form was horrible? Or he thought he knew. Gabriel felt again the peculiar internal revolution he had experienced moments before with Aziraphale. Something was happening with his feelings towards that demon, but also with his vessel.

It took him a second longer than he should to react to Crowley's question.

"Er, yes, thank you, that is, of course," he replied, realizing that the demon had blushed and tended to look at the ground when he talked to him. Why? And why this attitude, instead of being suspicious, seemed so... beautiful?

"You're welcome," Crowley said, the scale on his temple disappearing before he turned to go back to the counter and grab his own wine again.

Well, at least he hadn't heard anything in Gabriel's voice that sounded like he was angry with him, so he could at least relax for the moment. With that realization, he relaxed a bit more and took a sip of his wine. Then he walked over to the oven to check on the pasta. 

When he opened it and felt the heat wash over him he relaxed even more and leaned towards the warmth as he pursed his lips. It looked like it was done, and he had cooked the chicken partially before putting it in to bake so it wouldn't get dry while in there. Hmmm, he should probably scoop a piece of it out to double check.

With a sigh, he shut the oven and went to grab a knife before coming back to the oven and opening it again to cut a piece of chicken out. He hissed happily when the piece came out fully cooked and then he turned the oven off. Shutting the door again, he lifted the knife to his mouth to bite the chicken off of it like a fork while he went to grab a pair of oven mitts he had set out.

"Oh, why don't you both go sit down, I just gotta get it out and grab something to set the dish on."

Gabriel watched Crowley's movements, more fascinated than if he had become a demonic force before his own eyes, right there. Because he was accustomed to the latter: he had seen and faced many, and did not expect to see anything different. But there it was Crowley, moving in that room with those gestures, doing simple, ordinary things that had nothing to do with demonic fire or curses. He was preparing something that smelled really good for them. He was trying to make them feel comfortable, giving them what they needed.

And what had Aziraphale said a few days before? That preparing food was another way of communicating love. Oh... how could Crowley...? But definitely, he was doing it. Oh.

He looked at him for a moment, delighted, with his head tilted. The demon's voice took him out of his reverie.

"Yes, of course," Gabriel replied. And he continued: "This... I don't know what is pasta, or chicken, but they must combine very well together, because it smells really good. Thank you." Then he looked at Aziraphale, who gave him a half smile and a strange look. "Well, I'm going there, I'm waiting for you there," he said, disappearing to the lounge, with the drink in his hand.

* * * * *

Aziraphale sipped his drink and watched the pair intently as they interacted. It was interesting and nerve wracking at the same time to watch them sort of dance around one another. It seemed that while the nerves and anxiety were still there, both parties were making a sincere effort. 

He hummed at the scent of chicken and watched Crowley eat with love in his own eyes. He didn't get to see it as often as he liked and he tended to eat less than the angel did.

"We'll be with you in a moment, Gabriel. I'll open more wine," he assured, getting up and grabbing another bottle to uncork. 

He then looked to Crowley, seriously. "Feeling a bit better?"

Crowley looked over at Aziraphale and blinked, as he pulled the oven mitts on.

“Better?” he asked, trying to play stupid.

Aziraphale gave him a look at his playing coy and came over, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Safer?" he asked more quietly as he looked in the demon's eyes.

Crowley scowled and narrowed his eyes at Aziraphale.

“And why wouldn’t I feel safe?” he asked slowly, apparently they would be having that conversation now.

Aziraphale winced at the look. "Well... I... Whatever be Gabriel did when you two had your talk?" he asked, uncertainty evident in his voice. Was... Crowley cross with him?

“I already said nothing happened, speaking of, what did you say when you went to talk?” Crowley pursed his lips, hands moving to rest on his angel’s hips finally.

Aziraphale looked anxious though calmed a little at the demon's touch. "Well… You were clearly rattled. I asked him to be gentler and more patient with you."

Crowley rose a brow, that couldn’t have been all he said, could it?

“Then, why did he say he knew I was scared of him?” Either Gabriel decided that was what Aziraphale meant or he knew all along and he’s playing some sort of mind games with him.

Aziraphale fidgetted. "Like I said, you were clearly rattled. So I told him so..."

Crowley sighed and then let his chin rest on top of Aziraphale’s head with a frown.

“Aziraphale, I understand you were trying to help, but now he _knows_ ,” Crowley said quietly and moved his arms to hug Aziraphale to him.

Aziraphale's shoulders slumped and he leaned into him. "Well... I was going to tell him off," he mumbled softly.

Crowley bit his lip, well Gabriel knowing is probably better than Gabriel getting told off on his behalf.

“No, no, you didn’t need to do that. Probably better you hadn’t,” Crowley echoed his thoughts out loud and sighed. “Just, I don’t know. I didn’t want him to know s’all, anyway can you get him to think i’m not?” Crowley asked quietly, and hugged Aziraphale closer.

Aziraphale looked him over and nodded, but looked a bit uncertain. "Maybe... I think he's working to make it so you don't feel afraid of him anymore," he murmured, looking him over.

“Are you sure that’s what he’s actually trying to do?” Crowley asked in a tiny voice, and eyes averted to the floor. “S’just, I dunno, I want this to work because you obviously like him and it seems like he likes you genuinely as well. Plus he’s willing to let me be with you, but… but I don’t think he likes the fact I don’t have those feelings for him as well,” Crowley mumbled the last bit of what he said, remembering back to how Gabriel acted when he explained that to him.

Aziraphale nodded slowly and gave Crowley a gentle squeeze. "I told him he needs to be patient... That I'd like for you to be _ours_ but that you may not be comfortable with him. And I reminded him what it's been like for you having to be around other demons for so long."

“Well, I guess when you explain it like that… I make no promises that I’ll be able to be more than civil around him though. Because... you’re right, as much as I didn’t want to admit it, I am scared of him. So please, don’t expect me to join any sort of hugging or bonding time, ok?” Crowley said quietly, and hid his face in Aziraphale’s hair a moment later. 

At least now that he admitted it, Aziraphale wouldn’t be too upset if he didn’t try to join in at times. He just hopped Gabriel wouldn’t get upset with him again.

"That's okay. I would like you to spend time with us so you can get to know each other better, but I also am happy to let you have your space and to let you and I have alone time together just as I'm sure Gabriel will also eventually want alone time with me," he murmured, looking him over.

“I can do that, I think at least,” he gave him a small smile and then leant down to press a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead. “Alright, why don't you go sit down and I’ll bring the food out?” Crowley smiled wider and pressed another kiss to Aziraphale’s lips this time before pulling away a moment later.

Aziraphale smiled at the gentle forehead kiss and nodded after, tenderly returning his kiss before uncorking the wine quickly and heading out to the table with Gabriel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.
> 
>  _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> 

Gabriel was looking out the living room window, very close to the table, while he sipped his glass. He tried to find out if he liked or not that thing called wine, trying to capture everything that of which it was composed, with all his senses. He took only a few drops at a time, and tried to understand what kind of liquid it was, breaking down the aroma, touch, taste, and valuing its chemical composition... He discovered that the experience was more than interesting. It was even pleasant.

He could have continued until he finished the whole glass, but he heard a few steps behind him. Aziraphale had just entered the room, with a bottle in his hand. He knew that a dinner would take place now, like the one he and the angel shared, so he sat at the table without waiting for instructions.

"Everything alright?" he asked. He knew they had been talking, and maybe it was about the food, or maybe not.

"Yes. Just keeping in touch with each other," he assured him with a gentle smile. "We're all going through a lot together, so it's good to check in on how everyone is feeling."

"Perfect," Gabriel replied. "Do you think he's fine?" he asked him in a whisper.

"He's coming around," he assured gently. "He needs time, as I said. And he still isn't sure if he is interested in a romantic relationship with you. But you two can figure that out as you get to know each other."

Gabriel stood for a couple of seconds. It was the first time that Aziraphale had told him about the possibility of having a relationship with Crowley, and he was struck by the fact that the angel was putting into words something that seemed to coincide with what he himself did not want to consider. And he didn't want to consider it because the demon _liked him,_ and because if it had been difficult for him to recognize that he wanted Aziraphale, the Principality Aziraphale, his subordinate... How was he going to recognize absolutely nothing about Crowley? Why now his mind, his body and his feelings wanted to betray him again? Was he supposed to have lost all kind of control over himself?

No, it was impossible. That was not going to happen, simply. He needed to feel that at least he had some capacity for self-control. Besides, Crowley would probably never stop being afraid of him, or think that he was the archangel who almost killed his boyfriend.

And what he had just felt was not a pang of disappointment, of course not.

He took the glass and drank it whole, in a swallow. He set it down on the table and tried to smile at Aziraphale, looking for something to answer... but Crowley left the kitchen and approached the table, carrying a fountain with something steaming that smelled really good. Gabriel exhaled.

Aziraphale's brows perked at the sudden swallow of wine and the nervous pacing... Huh... Perhaps Gabriel hadn't considered that?

Once Crowley got to the table he held the dish one handed and pulled his hand out of the oven mitt before setting said mitt onto the table. Then he slowly lowered the dish onto it and took the other mitt off.

“I’ll be right back, just need to go and grab my glass, go ahead and dig in,” Crowley smiled at both angels, trying to seem less afraid of the archangel. Because if Aziraphale said he was trying, then he could try as well, right? Then, he turned and quickly made his way back into the kitchen, nodded at the lily and took a breath before letting it out, and then grabbed his glass as he made his way back to the table.

 _Oh, Lord. How could a demon be so careful with what he touched, and how could it be that he moved so naturally in such an environment, domestic, private, intimate...?_ Gabriel thought. And for the first time, he had seen him smiling. Not a defensive gesture, nor of fear, nor a demonic grin as he had seen in so many other demons; it was a small smile, somewhat tense, but a smile. And really, it favored him.

And then he got into the kitchen, walking in a curious sinuous way that made his...

 _Oh, Lord,_ Gabriel thought again, realizing that he had stared at him since he had entered through the door, with that fountain and that smile.

Crowley came back in and sat down at the table, trying to be at an even distance between the two angels. 

“So…,” he started awkwardly, trying to make himself feel less awkward by filling in the silence. Then he took a long sip of his wine, feeling nervous about speaking when he had no idea what to actually talk about.

Aziraphale saw the look on Gabriel's face and smiled as he began carefully serving food on each plate. He only knew that expression because he knew he'd made it so many times watching his beloved demon. 

"This smells lovely dear…," he praised warmly. "I always love when you cook for me," he murmured affectionately.

"It's true," Gabriel said, trying to intervene in the sparse conversation, "it smells really good, Crowley. Surely it tastes even better. Thank you for doing this for Aziraphale."

Gabriel had not gone unnoticed how the angel treated Crowley, and how the demon was always watching Aziraphale. They had each other. They took care of each other, protected each other. They were an angel and a demon, but they had something unique, which was only theirs.

When he saw how Aziraphale approached his hand over the tablecloth to caress Crowley's, an idea overcame any rejection or prejudice he could have ever had on such a couple: what he was seeing was beautiful. They both were, as was seeing them together. 

And at that moment he realized that with all his power and all his prestige, although he was an archangel of Heaven, he had never been anything like that.

* * * * *

“Thanks… hum to both of you, though it was for you too, I just didn’t know how to ask if you wanted anything,” Crowley said and shifted in his seat a bit, eyes darting away as a few scales popped up on his arms. Sure he was trying, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still very nervous about doing something to upset the archangel.

“I...I hope you both like it,” he said a moment later, and then tried to hide his face with his wine glass while slowly sipping from it. A moment later he put down his glass and slowly started to eat the portion Aziraphale had given him.

"Then I value it even more," Gabriel replied, looking at him. He said it sincerely, although he was not sure that anything he said or did was really reaching the demon. But as the Almighty said: climb every mountain.

He pricked some pasta with the fork and put it in his mouth, repeating the same operation he had done when he had dinner with Aziraphale, and with the wine, moments before. Until now, the technique had worked for him, so why not continue with everything else. He took a few seconds to examine it in all its dimensions.

"It's good," he said, when the process was over, frowning slightly in surprise. "It's very good, Crowley," he repeated, this time smiling a little more. "I realize that every food in this world tastes different and has different characteristics. I didn't expect it," he told both of them.

"And this... the wine?" he continued, taking his glass. "It is surprising. I have perceived the whole process, from the beginning, and I had no idea that humans could do something so elaborate starting from such an elementary base. Could I take a little more?" he asked.

Aziraphale dug into his own food as well, closing his eyes with a pleased hum. "Mmm... Perfection, as always…," he murmured softly, licking creamy sauce from his lips. He then watched Gabriel eat and smiled warmly at seeing how much the archangel liked the food. "I'm so glad you enjoy it all," he murmured, pouring Gabriel more wine. "As for wine, you must be careful. We can imbibe much more than humans can, but it can alter the senses. It can be quite fun, but also distracting."

Crowley nodded in agreement, finishing his own glass of wine, then leaned over the table to grab the bottle when Aziraphale set it down.

“Yep, very fun though,” Crowley agreed out loud and filled his glass to the top. “Though wine isn’t that strong,” he shrugged and took a large gulp of it before settling his glass down and enjoying another bite of the food he made.

Gabriel took the glass and brought it to his lips. Before taking a sip, he smelled the contents, as he had done before. Then, he put a few drops in his mouth and savored it, slowly, letting the liquid completely reach his tongue and palate. He took a deep breath.

"Here is fruit, fruit that grows near wooded land. But it has been processed manually and mechanically, although it retains some of its properties... very few, but they are there. Then it has been somewhere in contact with fire, because there are nuances of burnt wood. A tree. And small fruits of another kind that I don't know what they are called. And soil, there is also soil... fruits that grow directly on the ground, in direct contact with the water. But there is not much, perhaps in that moment there was not enough rain in that area. At first I noticed it on the tip of the tongue, then the taste has gone up until it reaches the nose, and it is... soft... it has a point...," he said, with his eyes closed, feeling all the flavors and aromas and trying to evaluate them all with precision. He slipped his hand over his throat, "sweet, I think... but strong, it doesn't disappear so easily, and he ends up filling it all up," he exhaled and opened his eyes.

"And oh, there are also all the molecules of a part of the composition of various elements that God put in the universe, such as carbohydrates, esters, alcohols and nitrogen compounds. From what I saw in the creation records of the planet, here is they know by that name," he finished, looking at his tablemates, who in turn looked at him without saying a word.

Aziraphale watched and listened in wonder to the breakdown of the wine's flavors and components, smiling faintly in awe at how meticulous Gabriel described everything. His hand slid out over the table, idly tangling fingers with Crowley's as they watched him experience and learn. "You could make a fine sommelier if you try more wines."

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand back with a small smile and drink some more of his own wine. He had to admit he was sorta impressed with everything Gabriel just said, he had gotten so use to drinking that he didn’t even realize he wasn’t tasting everything the same way Gabriel just had. Well, he could but he would have to put in effort to pick out everything.

He looked sideways at the couple's intertwined hands. Well, it was normal, that was what they were, and since before he entered their lives. And both were an unexpected and surprisingly beautiful vision. It was assumed that this reasoning would have to result in he not hurting to feel out of it, but the reality was that at that precise moment he would have liked them both to do something that would involve him. What? He did not know.

And why did his body suddenly start to make him feel uncomfortable again? Again the blood beating in his temples and somewhere below his hip. It was hotter. He was probably very close to the chimney.

"What is sommelier?" Gabriel asked, hiding his discomfort with himself. He opened two shirt buttons and climbed the sleeves up to his elbows.

"A sommelier is a wine expert," he explained cheerfully. "They work at restaurants to select the best wines to combine with the food the customers ordered. You seem to have a talented tongue," he giggled, softly.

Crowley blushed deeply when Aziraphale giggled and choked on the sip of wine he took. “Aziraphale!” he whisper hissed and smacked Aziraphale’s hand playfully before freezing up, _shit._

"I did not know that such interesting things could be done with our celestial body, but there are more possibilities than I thought. And some really pleasant, as with wine. I believed that my clothes were practically the maximum experience I could have, really... It's incredibly soft and light," Gabriel said, slowly sliding his hand over his chest. "And you think I have a talented tongue?" he asked next.

Aziraphale just smiled wider as his lover swatted him. "As with everything, you seem to be quite able to notice all the details," he said innocently.

When Gabriel didn’t seem to get angry with him for smacking Aziraphale’s hand, Crowley slowly unfroze and pulled his hand away. “Heh, yeah, but it’s sorta obvious when you laugh like that right after,” Crowley cracked a small smile, though his blush did seem to darken from what Gabriel said.

"I have no idea what you mean, Crowley, dear," Aziraphale insisted with an impish smile.

Gabriel watched the exchange between the two without knowing very well what it was. Crowley had slapped Aziraphale's hand, which had not seemed aggressive but rather… naughty? And now, what were they really talking about? He had the impression of missing something. But they seemed to have their own, intimate communication, gestures that Gabriel was trying to decipher. He did not realize that he was biting his lower lip while watching them thoughtfully, with his eyes narrowed.

Aziraphale took pity on Gabriel, his expression softening. "I'm sorry, Gabriel... I... Made a bit of a lewd joke," he murmured. "You do indeed have a very articulate palette and I think you should continue learning about it. But... I was making a raunchy joke suggesting your tongue might also be good at naughty things," he explained gently.

"Lewd? You mean...? Oh…," Gabriel had just understood. "So you know what lewd is? How can it be, if you're an angel? Isn't that something relative to what demons do about men, you know... lust?" Gabriel said, almost whispering the last word, with an air of conspiracy.

Aziraphale blinked in surprise and then chuckled softly. Clearly Gabriel had not understood his and Crowley's earlier near argument about Aziraphale having been intimate with humans. "I not only did miracle work down here, Gabriel, but also I worked as a muse. I suppose... You aren't head of the muse department, but... Muses tend to engage in intimate acts with their human devotees," he explained gently. "And, many humans have rather lewd senses of humor."

Muses... muses and lasciviousness. Lasciviousness and Aziraphale and muses... and those devotees he said he inspired... Wait, _wait a minute_...

Suddenly Gabriel opened his eyes wide. Aziraphale... He??

"But then, you... you do with your celestial body what men and demons do? With human beings? You?" Gabriel blinked several times, stunned. Okay, food was one thing, in the end it was not only not as gross as he thought but it was a good experience, but this?

"Oh my God... and how many times?" he asked again. He didn't know if he felt intrigued, fascinated, scared or... physically altered, again?

Aziraphale felt his face burn as both the demon and archangel's eyes burned into him. "O-Oh hum... Well, yes. As I said, it's... part of being a muse," he murmured, fiddling nervously with the hem of his coat. And then his stomach dropped... How many times? 

"W-Well it- It's been thousands of years and- I've been a muse to hum... many, many people..." ... _not Including the times at the discrete gentleman's club and the various singular times_...

"It is the act of making love. What are we but creatures of love?"

Gabriel and Crowley looked sideways at each other for a moment. He didn't know why, but in that situation he needed to know if Crowley was realizing what was implied what the angel was telling, even if the verification was only visual.

"Making love? What do you mean by making love?" he asked, when there was silence at the table. "But love does not include that. I love all the creation of the Almighty and have never asked me to "inspire" anyone in that way. Our celestial body is a temple, and mine specifically is a temple of grace and purity," Gabriel sentenced virtuously, with his hand on his chest and his finger raised. "The angels of all hierarchies have been created to obey and serve, in any case," he said.

"Besides, why would you want to make such a sacrifice just to inspire a human? And by the way, I think I remember that this did not fit into your assignment of earthly tasks...," Gabriel concluded, crossing his arms and looking at the angel with the head tilted.

Crowley snorted, the way Gabriel was fumbling to understand overshadowed any jealous feelings he may have had. Ok, it was mostly the wine, he may have had more than he should have. 

"First of all, _rude,_ and second of all, if we go by that logic than he was obeying and serving," Crowley said and bounced his knee under the table as he continued to speak.

"If that's what the muse department does and Aziraphale worked under them as well, then he was obviously getting his orders from somewhere, right? Also though, why didn't you ever give me those assignments, angel? I would have done them for you," he really would have, though he would have hated it just as much as he hated the assignments he had to do for Asmodeus. But he still would have done them so Aziraphale wouldn't have had to.

Aziraphale tensed up at Gabriel's questioning... His insinuation that what he'd done was dirty... A corruption. He shrank in his seat a bit, looking down into his lap. "I- I just wanted to do more so... I asked Mehiel if I could learn more and cross train," he mumbled. 

He then perked up as Crowley began to defend him and smiled shyly. It was so kind of him to speak out on his behalf. But then Crowley went on to bring up something he'd definitely not spoken to Gabriel about yet.

_The Arrangement._

He immediately tensed, gripping Crowley's knee sharply under the table. "I- I didn't mind the work! Honestly, you two are making it into such a big deal. Making love to wonderful people isn't a sacrifice or impure at all," he insisted, looking quickly to Gabriel and hoping he hadn't caught the mention of The Arrangement.

He was upset enough with him as it was.

* * * * *

Crowley's face twitched at the rough grip and he frowned, not understanding what he said. Then his eyes widened slightly as he finally caught on, though he didn't think it sounded as if they had a whole thing going on, just that he was willing to do more lustful acts for Hell.

"Sorry, didn't mean too," he apologized though he did so in a way that he hoped was vague enough.

"Just meant...I dunno sorry, I'd probably been terrible muse anyway. Well at least compared to you, since you're a lot prettier in "female" form." Crowley smiled and then looked over at Gabriel with a frown, unsure if he would get mad if he said anything else that he wanted to.

Gabriel had been in enough team meetings to recognize when a tense situation threatens to get out of hand. However confused he was feeling about what he was hearing, a discussion between the three could only harm them, and it was not going to help him understand. He had to take the reins, later he would work to clarify concepts.

"Please, listen to me both. Crowley, I don't mean to disrespect Aziraphale, I'm just surprised by what I'm discovering, and confusing because I don't know the particularities of non-divine love, like you know them. You have had a lot of time to learn and understand, I have only had work and orders to fulfill. You have used your human body in ways that I cannot even imagine." Gabriel spoke directly to Crowley, firmly but trying not to sound threatening.

"Aziraphale. I am very surprised, and the more I discover, the more betrayed I feel," he said to the angel, “...but not for you. I didn't want to get you involved because are matters that no longer affect you, but the last time I was at home I found out a few more things about everything that had happened with the Apocalypse project, things that I should have known. So it doesn't surprise me that I didn't know anything of other contracts you had in other departments. I'm pissed off, but not with you," his eyes lit up with a violet glow for a moment.

He reached out and placed it on Aziraphale's, tentatively. "There are things that if it depended on me, I would not see again in life. No more. I need something different," he shook Aziraphale's hand, hoping that the angel would understand.

Taking another sip of his wine, Crowley started to feel bold enough to continue speaking with Gabriel.

"I didn't just mean you were being rude to Aziraphale." Then immediately regretted speaking, scales popping up all over as if he had a light dusting of freckles.

"A-actually, never mind, forget I said anything, that's exactly what I meant," he tried to backtrack.

Gabriel looked at him, the brightness of his eyes fading, but still visible. He saw audacity, but also fear at the possibility of Gabriel reacting badly to his boldness. _It's true,_ Gabriel thought, _Aziraphale was telling the truth, he's so sensitive_...

And there were those pretty scales that reminded him that Crowley was a demon, yes, but a type of demon he had never seen.

Gabriel stared at him, evaluatively, and did not realize that he had raised an eyebrow and slightly lowered his chin. He bit his lower lip and swallowed.

"Tell me always what you think. I'm tired of lies and appearances," he said. "I also didn't want to be rude to you, but the truth is that it didn't seem to me that anything I could say would affect you, beyond what concerns Aziraphale," he concluded, with a gesture that said _here you have._

“S’fine, m’sorry for saying anything. You didn’t know,” Crowley sighed and started to pick at his food. Why was he being like this, he was never like this. It must just be hormones or whatever since Gabriel was hot and not actively trying to kill him. Apparently he had a type, then.

“B-but…,” he paused, and then went quiet unsure of how to word what he wanted to say and then sighed again.

“Never mind, just... just maybe stop talking about how absolutely horrid demons are around me…,” Crowley said in a dejected voice, staring at his lap, and then quietly added on “please.”

 _Oh, please,_ Gabriel thought, hearing Crowley's words. _So it was this._

Not only was he afraid of what he could do to him, it also hurt him that Gabriel spoke in that way of what he was, even if it was implicitly. Here was no potential enemy to show him a barrier, just a very, very special being, in several ways. Every defensive impulse Gabriel had been holding fell at that moment. And also at that moment and for the first time, he saw in Crowley what Aziraphale saw.

"Crowley... Oh, Crowley...," he said, started to relax and feeling the warm sensation return. He exhaled all the air. "Forgive me, I wasn't realizing what I was saying. I'm sorry. You don't seem horrible at all. In fact...," he put his hand to the demon's, over the tablecloth, without touching him, "in fact, I think you are...," he didn't dare to say more, he didn't want to scare him again.

"You are quite the opposite of something horrible," If he could, he would have wrapped him in his arms.

Aziraphale relaxed slowly as Gabriel apologized not only to him, but to Crowley as well. He gently squeezed both their hands, looking back and forth between them. "We're all learning more about each other and those around us these days. Some things... are quite shocking," he admitted, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of both their hands. "But I'm sure we can work towards understanding each other quite well," he murmured softly. 

And goodness... Seeing Gabriel with his eyes aglow was just as striking as seeing Crowley in his own demonic flair... How was he to cope with these two?

* * * * *

Gabriel felt the touch of Aziraphale in his hand and for God, he thanked it so much at that moment.

Now he saw Crowley clearly and looking back, he could interpret everything he had seen so far. His sullen gestures, impertinents, even what at first seemed cockiness, a jerk guy, had an explanation. Crowley was on the defensive against what was strange or likely to be able to attack him in some way. He attacked and withdrew at the same time, like the snakes before a superior threat. It was not chaotically dangerous, it was only excessively prudent, because there was something inside him that could be damaged.

Gabriel looked at Aziraphale, with a deep sigh, trying to tell him with the look that he understood, that now he had understood everything. And that right now he would do with Crowley what he had done with him just an hour ago.

He extended his hand a little more, brushing the tips of his fingers with Crowley's, just that, so that the demon would not retract with a snort.

"You're right. Now I see it," he replied to Aziraphale, but looking at Crowley again.

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand back and then tentatively brought his eyes up to look at Gabriel, fingers moving slightly and ghosting against the archangel’s. After a moment, a tiny smile made its way onto his face and then his eyes dropped back to his lap and the smile was gone again. Maybe Gabriel really was trying of his own accord, it was starting to seem that way at least.

Aziraphale's heart warmed at watching them interact. He caught Gabriel's eye when Crowley looked down again and nodded approvingly. His heart felt like it was swelling with joy as they interacted and... It was too perfect...

He brought Gabriel's hand up and kissed over his knuckles before doing the same to Crowley. "You two... are doing so much for me..."

Gabriel squeezed back. Then he approached, without getting up, and kissed Aziraphale on the cheek, near the neck. He didn't want to do anything more intimate in front of Crowley.

"You deserve it," he said. And then, to Crowley:

"I think you're being very brave. Thank you for this." And he intensified the contact with his hand a little.

Now that Gabriel knew what he was like, he understood the act of courage he must be making to accept everything Aziraphale had asked him for. What would he have done if he had been in his place? He could not imagine it because he had no previous experience or elements of comparison, but he could see that a great love was required to accept someone like him, who had tried to harm them so much. Gabriel swore to himself that he was never going to do it again to either of them.

Crowley blushed at Gabriel’s comment and looked away after mumbling a tiny “welcome." Though he didn’t try to pull his hand away or anything else that made it seem like he wanted the contact to stop.

Gabriel was glad that the discussion that seemed about to arise had led to something more manageable. He didn't need one more problem in his life, right now, and most importantly: he really believed in what he had said, both to one and the other.

As for Crowley, he had done what he could, and yet it was possible that the demon might never feel comfortable at his side. He had to admit that the possibility was not pleasant, but it was one of the few things he could not control. With a new squeeze at Aziraphale's, he drop both hands and took his glass and cutlery again.

"Hm, of everything we've talked about, I still have a doubt," he said.

Aziraphale preened under the kiss, humming happily and looking between the pair. He was so lucky... How did he deserve so much happiness? He then perked at Gabriel's mention of doubt. "And what's that, dear?" he asked, curiously.

Gabriel had always been uncomfortable having loose ends.

"Well, it wasn't clear to me... what could I do with my tongue, besides using it for wine?" he asked, frowning slightly and then expectant.

"O-Oh." Aziraphale blushed warmly at the question. "Well... You can use it while kissing... And then... during certain parts of sexual intercourse," he explained shyly.

"Kiss... Ah, of course, as bef...," Gabriel stopped in time. He didn't want the demon to feel more uncomfortable than he already was with him. He cleared his throat.

"And sexual intercourse, you mean... with my celestial body...?" he tried to clarify his ideas. He looked at Aziraphale and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and yes." Aziraphale chuckled, looking down a bit bashfully. "It's not necessarily as dirty as you think. And the sensations are... quite overwhelmingly wonderful."

Gabriel opened his eyes wide and blinked. "Overwhelmingly wonderful...," he repeated. He touched his lips and felt a kind of pleasant shiver as he remembered what he had done before with Aziraphale. Could it be true that this body served him for something more than to transport and beautify him with wonderful clothes? And that it was just as the angel was telling him?

What would it be like to do something overwhelmingly wonderful with Aziraphale, when a kiss had seemed the closest and most intense intimate level he had done with anyone?

"I have never used this body for anything other than work or combat," he said, raising his hands and looking at him. "I don't know how it feels... that."

Aziraphale cleared his throat a bit. "Well... Your body just feels. Especially if your body has human reproductive parts. If not, you can make an "effort" to have them," he explained. 

"And then... Lovers stimulate each other's bodies in order to make each other reach a pleasurable... release of sorts."

Gabriel could not get an idea of what Aziraphale was telling him: he could not interpret it into anything that had to do with his experience. But the words sounded like it was the best thing that could be done in that world and with that body. It was a peculiar combination.

"I know about the effort, but I've always thought it was an eccentricity. After all, it's no use at all useful. Or so I thought," he said. And this time it was his turn to look at his plate. He had remembered that Aziraphale, as a muse, had extensive experience using his effort to "make love," as he had said. And that they were beings made for love, also physically.

Gabriel would have let the feathers off his wings, one by one, rather than admit that the idea of an experience like that intrigued him as much as it scared him.

“Definitely not an eccentricity,” Crowley piped up finally, blushing a bit before standing up, “yeah, so I’m just gonna take this to the kitchen,” Crowley said awkwardly as he picked up has plate and quickly turned to head to the kitchen.

Gabriel watched as Crowley blushed. So a demon could do it too... he would never have imagined it. But this was not "a demon," _he was Crowley,_ he reminded himself. And he liked to see how he blushed, as much as when Aziraphale did.

He watched as he disappeared into the kitchen, biting his lip, not realizing that he had bowed a little so he could follow him with his eyes.

Aziraphale chuckled and shook his head. "Not an eccentricity at all. I'm not sure if you can switch efforts like Crowley and I can, but just as I showed you my female form earlier, I can also have female parts," he murmured, also watching his demon go with some concern. He was so shy...

When Crowley got into the kitchen he groaned. Great, he was acting flustered now that Gabriel was acting nice towards him. 

He took a moment to glare at the lily, as if it was the flower’s fault, and then came back into the dining room. Once back at the table, he grabbed the bottle of wine and then sat back down in his chair before refilling his glass.

"Female parts in your male body? For what?" he asked. Gabriel didn't know how to catalog what they were telling him, but it sounded like an overwhelming whirlwind of sensations, emotions and feelings. And they not only did seem unable to control it but, oddly enough, they didn't want to. Gabriel was still struggling with to accept what he was discovering about his feelings about Aziraphale and what he ( _oh good Lord oh good Lord_ ) didn't know if he wanted to keep discovering about Crowley. 

None of this had to do with his world, where he had power over his body, mind, life and everything around him.

"For the archangels it is not so easy to change our physical configuration. The angels have a lot of contact with the human world and your celestial body adapts to the environment more quickly. We do not even think about having an effort, simply. And much less the more you get on the hierarchy. The angels of the first choir do not even go down to lower departments, and for them all this...," Gabriel extended a hand, "...is that remote whim of God that they do not want to know anything about. There are seraphim who do not even know that this world exists and will never have a body like this. Honestly, I think they would be unable to adapt. We the archangels adapt, but we only come down here rarely. We all take for granted that efforts are not made for us. Or this," he continued, taking his drink, "or the love you are talking about. Or anything overwhelmingly wonderful, other than God."

“Oh, ok, so that’s sorta like the archdemons,” Crowley said as he caught the end of what Gabriel was saying. “They has sorta more,” he paused to wiggle his fingers and move his hand and wrist in a wave motion. “Of a situation going on,” he finished and made a “blegh” noise, face scrunching and tongue peeking out of his mouth cutely. Though he would deny ever looking cute if anyone said he was.

A silly smile had begun to appear in Gabriel's face as the demon spoke, and a violet, very light glow returned to his eyes when he saw Crowley gesturing and sticking out his tongue. This time he realized immediately that he had stared at him and resumed the conversation as quickly as he could.

"Yes, that's right, the more you ascend, the less contact you have with what happens here below. Or above! You, the field agents, lead a life so different from that of us, the archangels or archdemons, as we with respect to... a throne, for example," he explained. He was enjoying being able to have a normal conversation with both of them, and to be able to talk about his world with them.

"Their function is only to contemplate God and spread their energy throughout the universe. They are incredible beings but tremendously strange, not even we the archangels understand them well," Gabriel explained. "And because of these differences in position, objectives and way of life, neither we archangels have just understood the field agents, with your human customs and your changing corporations. Therefore, if we are told that we have to... well... start or end with one of these worlds...," Gabriel shrugged and shook his head, “...I'm sorry, but it doesn't mean the same to us. It's just one goal within the plan divine we have to execute." 

"Although for me there are things that are changing," he continued, looking sideways at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale's lips parted in surprise but then he nodded slowly in understanding. "I suppose... That makes a lot more sense," he answered gently. "Perhaps we need to invest in more education. And move people around to learn more areas for a bit. I think we have so much more that we can learn about not only each other but also other beings and worlds."

Crowley blinked and then furrowed his brows.

“Wait, are you actually suggesting teaching all the angels about sex, like… like some sort of heavenly sex ed?” Crowley asked, a bit lost over what Aziraphale was suggesting.

Gabriel also frowned and looked at Crowley sideways, then at Aziraphale, and then again at Crowley and again at the angel, and finally at his plate. He had not thought of such a thing as the one the demon had just mentioned, and he was a little disturbed at the suggestion that this kind of education would begin to spread through Heaven.

"Er, well, I... I don't know if that is exactly what Aziraphale meant... I... I don't even know what it really is that you mentioned... I can't imagine Michael... well, I can't imagine anything, I don't even know what I have to imagine," Gabriel ended up laughing, slightly flushed.

"But that exchange of knowledge and contact between various departments of Heaven, well, we have days of cultural exchanges, spaces of fraternization, all that, but obviously they do not work as they should. In the end each of us tends to stay where he is. And we accommodate, especially the upper managers. Maybe... now that I look at it from a distance, I think maybe it would be positive to do something about it," he said.

“Uh, well probably not yet, since right now, I trust all of Heaven even less than before. Maybe after you catch the other angels that got away, y’know the ones working for Sandalphon,” Crowley frowned even more, eyes turning fully gold at the thought of Sandalphon. “Just cause, it’s, It’s uh… starting to look like a rebellion has started and the last time there was one, it… well, you know.” Crowley frowned, he didn’t want Aziraphale going anywhere near Heaven after what just happened. He even felt a bit weird about letting Gabriel go anywhere near another angel as well.

Besides, it really was feeling like the first rebellion all over again.

Gabriel noticed something strange in the demon, but he could not define what. He noticed that he was beginning to ramble slightly and drag the words. It was normal? As he did not know, all he could do was continue as if all he said were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"You're right," he acknowledged. "Sandalphon had been making many wrong decisions on his own for some time, incurring in acts that in no way I could have approved. And there are those who still support him. That is why I am here, to detect each one of them, if they hide in the land, specifically in this area. From time to time I have to go up, to report what there is, or that everything is clear. We are not going to let the problem go as far as it came the other time," he said, with conviction.

Crowley nodded and sipped on more of his wine.

“S’good idea, it was a lot of us that Fell that first time. Uh, don’t want that again, would be pretty bad, uh… yeah,” Crowley said awkwardly, a few scales popping up onto his face again. “So you’ll… so you’ll be down here on Earth for awhile, then?” Crowley asked and then scrunched his brows together. “Wait, you already said that earlier, didn’t you?” he muttered, maybe he should stop drinking the wine, he really was starting to get drunk.

Gabriel noted that Crowley was even stranger, and that every time he seemed more dispersed and erratic was not the weirdest thing. The most unusual thing was that the demon was talking to him. He was having a dialogue with him, of his own free will.

Although on the other hand, he had just asked about his stay on Earth, obviously to find out how much time he had left to lose sight of him. Gabriel had to yield to the evidence that Crowley might not let him approach him even half a millimeter, ever. Metaphorically and figuratively speaking, of course.

"Yes, in principle it is a temporary mission. Once I complete it, continuing to supervise here below or return up there depends on me. I have enough decision-making capacity in this regard, due to my position and seniority. I already did something similar, long time ago."

Crowley frowned at that and then started messing with his thumbnail again.

“B-but you’ll stay, right? You’ll decide to stay for Aziraphale if you both end up wanting to stay in a relationship, right?” he asked, eyes dropping to look at his lap. “I mean, I know you said you’ll try to free me from Hell, but no offense, they aren’t going to want to let me go easily,” Crowley finished worriedly. What if Gabriel decided he didn’t want to stay on Earth while he was still stuck down there?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great escape has its own playlist on Spotify:  
> https://cutt.ly/OynR8nO  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/JynTeCj  
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> All the recipes for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY  
> And we want to give thanks to Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.

This was definitely _very weird_. Crowley was asking him direct questions quite brazenly, but they didn't seem to arise from impertinence, but from... some kind of... sudden discomfort? Mental problem? And why was he staring at him now? Was something irreversible happening to him? Was he going to discorporate? There, in front of their noses? Oh, Good Lord, and Aziraphale had not warned him of this.

"Crowley, if that is what worries you, I will tell you that even if I return to Heaven, I will take care of you. I have promised you and I will fulfill it," he assured him, although he was not sure that the concept was coming to the mind of the demon.

Crowley gnawed on his bottom lip anxiously and then gave Gabriel a tiny smile, eyes welling up just a bit before he blinked the grateful tears away.

"M'sorry, but… but thank you, I've been so worried something might happen to Aziraphale while I'm gone and… well, I guess I'm just still worried about it," Crowley sighed.

Well, let's see, Gabriel thought: definitely, there was something here that didn't fit in any way. Now Crowley was smiling and thanking him? And he was crying for what he had just said? _Huh?_

If it had been another being, another time, Gabriel would have begun to think that some kind of deception, distraction tactics, hidden threat was taking place, and he would have lifted his barriers, but... but he was Crowley, and he was crying, and he was very worried about his angel, and obviously he didn't feel well, out for whatever reason. Gabriel's heart shrunk. He could not help it. And he couldn't help making a decision either: maybe later he would regret and lose any small hint of trust he had won with Crowley, but it was that or clear off to the garden.

He got up, took his chair and sat next to the demon. He took his hands and looked him in the face, while stroking him with his thumb.

"Listen to me, nothing bad will happen to you, I really tell you. Calm down. Everything will be fine. If Aziraphale wants to stay here with me... Crowley, this house is armored, I assure you, and I promise you I will not lose sight of him. And if he wants to go to his home in that other city, I will also take care to protect him in some way. Please, believe me, okay?" Gabriel said to him, as he watched as a tear that had escaped run down his cheek.

"And I'm going to get you out of there."

Aziraphale blushed at the mention of a Sex Ed for Heaven. "Er... while that might not be a terrible idea for those who do spend more time around humans, I meant more along the lines of Angels doing internships in other departments to learn about each other and especially doing more research and visitations on Earth," he explained himself more in depth whilst looking back and forth between Gabriel and Crowley.

He then blinked as Crowley tried to look out for him by asking Gabriel if he was going to stay on Earth for him. He blushed warmly and smiled lovingly at his lover in appreciation for him looking out for him. 

But then Gabriel was also looking out for Crowley... Tears of gratitude welled in his own eyes and he slid his own chair closer before shifting to embrace them both. "You two... Are so amazing..."

Crowley leaned forward a bit towards Gabriel, expression full of gratitude. Then all of a sudden Aziraphale came over and hugged the both of them.

“I, ah...what?” Crowley asked a bit confused, why were they both amazing?

"You're both so... So concerned for me and each other..," he sniffled. "I... I just cannot fathom how lucky I am..."

Gabriel didn't know how it had happened, but the... his... angel and the... his... demon, were crying beside him. And they told him how amazing he was. A few hours earlier he was fighting to be believed when he said he had no intention of repeating the damage he had done to them, and now he was between the two, and the three of them were practically hugging. He did not understand well from what point they had drifted towards what was happening right now, but he was not going to complain.

"So you believe me? Do you really believe me?" he asked, taking Aziraphale's hand, not letting go of Crowley's. "Forgive me, I'm not going to come back to... I don't want to feel again...," Gabriel could now compare what it was the terrifying feeling he had experienced after have done something awful and how he felt himself now, wrapped in Aziraphale's love. He felt how it came, more powerful than before. He needed to be believed, although for now he was not able to chase away that memory and that guilt. He kissed the angel on the cheek again, then closer to the neck, with more insistence than before. "Don't cry," he whispered, and approached his lips, not touching them. He still didn't want to do anything in front of Crowley. _"I_ have been lucky," he said, very close, smiling at him.

And Crowley, at least it seemed that he didn't hate him and hadn't rejected him when he had approached. Was he really _his_ , as Aziraphale had told him? He had never seen one of them cry. Now Gabriel could only protect and care for him, as he had assured both of them he would do.

He approached and dared to release his hand and bring it to his temple, stroking it with his knuckles, just a touch. "Forgive me too, and don't fear me, please, I think I understand how you are and why you are so worried, at least a little, and I will never hurt you," he said, putting all his strength of conviction in his words.

Crowley swallowed and shut his eyes, leaning into the touch. He was still wary of trusting Gabriel, especially after the first time he said he would take his feelings into account and then proceeded to get angry. Though right now, it felt like he really could trust him, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was because Gabriel was actually being earnest, but he was tired of being so distrusting of everything.

“I, forgive you. I don’t feel scared right now, so I think I can trust you’re being honest with me,” Crowley said quietly, a tiny smile appearing on his face. Maybe once he was sober he’d feel differently, but right now he was too tired to feel suspicious.

Crowley had not rejected him or turned away. Miraculously, he even seemed to appreciate the contact. Gabriel reached out and cradled his cheek with his palm. If he had given in to his impulses, he would have done with Crowley what he had just done with Aziraphale, but he held back. He just came a little closer and continued to caress him, slowly, also reaching the back of his neck at some point. The demon was still with his eyes closed, following his hand. It seemed that Crowley was feeling comforted by his gesture, and so was he. 

"Everything will be fine. I will do everything in my power to make it happen," he whispered. All he could do right now was try to make him feel better.

Aziraphale kissed Gabriel's cheek softly, sensing the angel's want to kiss him and wanting to ease Crowley into intimacy between them. He wanted them all to be comfortable... So no one felt the need to hold back. He then shifted and watched Gabriel gazing at Crowley, a wry smile crossing his lips. Gabriel was clearly besotted with the demon already...

After a few moments, Crowley let out a contented hiss.

“Mmm, thank you, that’s more than I could ask for,” he said quietly and leaned more into the touch.

Crowley looked like he was going to melt in his hand from one moment to another. Gabriel swallowed and looked at Aziraphale, who in turn looked at him and smiled at him, looking like to know something Gabriel didn't know. He felt lost between them, between what he was wishing to do and what his sanity ordered, and at that moment no one seemed to want to stop him, not even show a minimum of resistance.

This was more than he could bear. First Aziraphale, now Crowley... He only had two options: either he did something about it or run away. He looked at the door. He still had a chance not to do something irreparable.

He stood up, still stroking Crowley, who was still with his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying his contact immensely, and he put his chair close with his foot and sat down again, resting on one leg. Now he was very close to the demon, who had tilted his head back a little. "Crowley... oh, Crowley," he whispered near his mouth, taking him from the back of the neck. _OhmyGodOhmyGod_ , he thought, desperately, and also closing his eyes, kissed him.

Crowley tensed for half a second before slowly kissing Gabriel back. His hands slowly moved to tangle in the archangel’s hair and he slowly applied more pressure and moaned softly into the kiss. It was admittedly nice, Gabriel’s lips were soft and warm and he had been so tender and sweet moments ago.

Good Lord, how was it possible that Crowley wanted it too? He was kissing him back, and caressing him... Gabriel felt his hands in his hair, different from Aziraphale's, but just as soft. Crowley was drawing him to him, asking for more, and Gabriel could only continue kissing him, with all the care and tenderness he was capable of. He withdrew only a moment, overwhelmed by what he had dared to do, with a chill and the same sensation as before that his body was lit up inside... and that he needed something else.

Crowley no longer seemed at all the impertinent and defiant demon he had known very shortly before: now he was soft in his arms, letting go and at the same time asking him with his gestures and lips to continue. Gabriel kissed him again, lowering his hand around his shoulders with his arm, wrapping him around.

Crowley moaned quietly when Gabriel’s lips ended back on his and he moved closer when arms wrapped around him. The grip in Gabriel’s hair tightened slightly and he gently nibbled Gabriel’s bottom lip before his tongue snaked out to lick at it. Fuck, but was Gabriel a good kisser so far. He couldn’t wait to see what he could do when they really kissed.

Aziraphale shivered as he watched, not at all jealous at seeing the exchange, but... excited. He felt himself warming with love and arousal. They... were both such stunning physical specimens... And seeing them kissing... Stunning... 

He licked his own lips, watching the pair hungrily.

Gabriel caught Crowley's tongue in an almost reflexive act, and opened his mouth, letting the demon enter completely. He did not quite believe what was happening, he was kissing Crowley, Aziraphale's boyfriend, the demon who seemed to fear or hate him... he, the archangel who until a few days ago had not kissed any being, of any kind.

And that was the only thing he could think, because he could only get carried away by the kiss, and Crowley's hands, and his around him. His body, his tongue, his mouth, his hair, _everything_ , Gabriel wanted to claim him as his at that moment, to continue kissing him, and taking care of him, and protecting him, just as he had promised, and... something else... that... Gabriel couldn't understand, but it was there, deep inside.

Crowley groaned into the kiss and gently licked along the roof of Gabriel’s mouth before exploring the rest of it, mapping it out with each small lick and stroke. Then after a few moments he began to caress the archangel’s tongue, before trying to wrap his own around it and then he started to suck on the muscle, wanting to draw it into his own mouth.

He couldn’t believe how good Gabriel even tasted. Would the archangel let him do more than just taste his kisses? Would he stop kissing him if he climbed into his lap now? 

Almost as soon that those thoughts entered his head was Crowley moving to close the last of the distance between the two of them.

Gabriel did not expect it, under any circumstances: Crowley had jumped from the chair and was now on him, completely entangled in his body, hugging him tightly as he kissed him and stroked his hair again. Gabriel slid his hands over his body, noting that the demon was thinner than Aziraphale, but more sinuous, with those hips that now pressed against him. _My God, and that ass._

Gabriel heard a sound behind him. Aziraphale had moved. The angel, he had completely forgotten about the angel, what would he be thinking of all this? And he himself had not planned to end like this, he had totally lost his perspective. He didn't know what to do, Crowley seemed different, overwhelming, out of control... He forced himself to look at Aziraphale, asking him speechlessly to tell him what to do.

"Crowley, are you alright?" he asked, looking at him and fighting his own need to get carried away by what was going on.

Crowley blinked, face flushed and dazed from the kiss, and then pursed his lips.

“Course, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked confused, why did they stop kissing? Wait… did Gabriel ask if he was ok because he thought he wasn’t a good kisser? Puffing out his cheeks, Crowley folded his arms in front of himself.

Gabriel undid the crossing of his arms, gently. "Crowley...," he said, and pulled him to kiss him. He kissed him once, twice, three times, slowly, with the same tenderness as before. "Listen to me, I like you very much, and I assure you that I did not expect it, but...," he shrugged, leaving in the air a _so is_.

"I thought you were afraid of me, that you would never trust me," he continued. "I had been dying to kiss you for a while, but I thought you would reject me, like when I touched you before. And now you... you have done this many times, I have never done it, and besides...," Gabriel looked down, “...besides I think I am...," he swallowed, “...developing the same feelings for you as for Aziraphale," he concluded. 

Then he looked at the angel, attentive in case if he was saying something he shouldn't. And then, he looked back at his lap.

Crowley blushed and then poked Gabriel’s nose.

“I didn’t reject you before, what are you talking about?” he asked, scrunching his face up adorably again. Then he turned to look at Aziraphale, raising his brows and opening his eyes, trying to get Aziraphale to see how confused he was before turning to look back at the archangel. “But seriously though, when did I reject you?”

Gabriel exhaled.

"Before, I tried to approach you and explain to you that I did not want to impose my presence on either of you, and that you were both free to stay or leave. And despite that, I would protect you. Maybe at that time I should not have touched you, but I did it, and you pulled away. And after everything I said, you treated me like I was a potential danger to Aziraphale. But I don't blame you, I understand how you are and how worried you are about him!" he explained.

"But... this is already quite complicated for me," he continued. "I have never had a personal relationship of this nature with anyone, with any being... and I am still trying to understand what is happening in my mind and in my body, with Aziraphale, because there are things happening, I assure you, and I don't even know give them a name. And as if that weren't enough...," Gabriel didn't want to recognize it out loud again, but he wanted to make an effort to clarify things, "I can't help it with you either. But I know you are only interested in me as Aziraphale's bodyguard, and that you don't trust me, and that you don't even like me, and I understand and assume it! But so, why... why you, now...?" Gabriel tried to make the demon understand how lost he felt.

"I'm going crazy. I think I should control myself, because I really don't understand what is happening. I can't control what I feel, but I can control what I do and how I do it."

Aziraphale's breath caught in his chest as he'd watched the pair make out so heatedly, desperately lapping at each other's mouths and exploring one another. And then Crowley was in Gabriel's lap and oooh, how aroused Aziraphale was. 

But then... It all seemed to start falling apart...

Aziraphale's brow furrowed a bit as Gabriel began to question and fret over Crowley's behavior. "Ah... Crowley, dear... I do not think Gabriel realizes what it's like to gain courage from alcohol," Aziraphale pointed out, shuffling to run a soothing hand up each of their arms. "Gabriel... I believe Crowley is quite inebriated. It's what can happen when one drinks a lot of wine or alcohol," he explained gently. "Being inebriated or drunk can lead to someone loosening up and getting more comfortable with someone more easily. He isn't trying to confuse or torment you. But perhaps we should calm things down a touch until he's sober?"

Okay, that was... Gabriel _knew_ that something was slipping away, that there had been an abrupt change whose origin he could not locate. He was missing information, and he was not comfortable with the dark areas or with what he could not understand, process and manage personally. In fact, it exasperated him. At this time he was making an extra effort not to react more decisively, by consideration how vulnerable Crowley had seemed to him moments before.

Aziraphale's touch and words reassured him: he still didn't know what was really going through Crowley's head but, at least, he already had a frame of reference.

"So... does drinking a lot of wine produce this state? And you have done it on purpose? To have courage?" Gabriel tried to remember an occasion when he or someone he knew would have had to resort to external artificial agents to have courage, and found none. "With me?" he asked, looking at him. "Why?"

Crowley blushed and looked away with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Dunno, didn't mean to over do it. The wine just tasted really good y'know? Then I just sorta kept going because you seemed happier I wasn't flinching away from you," Crowley frowned and then looked down at the floor.

"M'sorry, are you mad at me?" Crowley mumbled, the thought of being in an angry archangel’s lap making him feel much more sober than he was all of a sudden.

Gabriel frowned slightly. That is to say, he thought Crowley didn't even know what he was doing, or he was graciously granting him something he believed Gabriel wanted, so he thought he had to behave like that with him to get something, or to stop feeling threatened... or he had just decided to have fun for a while. Gabriel didn't know which of those options seemed worse to him.

"Do not worry about that, I will not do anything about everything you surely fear that I can do to you," he replied, calmly, but coldly. "And you also don't have to give me anything to keep me happy. I will also try to help you, and I have already told you that I am going to protect your boyfriend, this is not necessary."

Gabriel could think of a few ways to hurt him without touching him a hair, fifty scathing phrases with which the demon could end up becoming a tearful ball on the floor, more than one way to leave him broken inside forever, and all without lift a finger. But he was not going to use even one.

He stroked Crowley's cheek again, sliding his hand down his jaw, until he placed a finger under his chin. He approached him.

"I'm sure you'll find other ways to entertain you. And I'm also sure that Aziraphale will appreciate that I help him pick up what's left on the table. Get up."

At the cold tone Gabriel used all of a sudden, Crowley's eyes widened and stayed still. Fuck, what did he say this time?! 

When the archangel stroked his cheek, he could feel scales pop up along his back and neck. Then when Gabriel told him to get up, he scrambled off of his lap. A feeling of dread filled him and he definitely felt sober now. 

"D-did you need m-me to help?" he asked, ready to bolt out the door if Gabriel said no.

Actually, Gabriel was angry. Because Crowley made him feel confused and manipulated, although Aziraphale said it wasn't his intention. Because he had to expose himself to both of them, confessing his feelings uselessly, for nothing more than to show them a part of himself that he would not otherwise have revealed, but above all, _above all_ , because he had been forced to interrupt something that was making him feel so good and that he was liking it so much. So he was not only pissed off, also disappointed and somewhat sad because what seemed like a new point of light and warmth in his life was really nothing.

Now Crowley looked scared again, but what did he expect him to do? Why did he fear him so much and then treat him as if he were nothing? He understood that Crowley distrusted him and did not like him, and he agreed: he only expected the same consideration he was having with him. Nothing else.

"Do what you want," he replied, taking a plate in each hand. He stared at him for a second and went to the kitchen.

* * * * *

Aziraphale's lips parted in surprise as Gabriel grew more upset and finally left the room. He let out a soft, exasperated groan and rubbed at his face. "Clearly Gabriel is taking this as deception rather than loosening up…," he muttered, making a face as he sobered up and smacked his lips a bit at the sensation.

He got up and came over, gathering the demon in his arms. "He doesn't understand that you weren't drinking with the intention to force yourself to be with him, I think..."

Crowley just stayed silent, leaning into Aziraphale and trying to figure out what to say to that. After a few moments he swallowed and decided just to agree with Aziraphale.

“Yeah, that’s probably it,” he tried to sound optimistic, though he didn’t feel optimistic about it. “Maybe I should just head out already, give him time to cool off. Have to be back in Hell tomorrow night anyways, at least I’ll get a head start on the paperwork this way too.” Crowley said quietly, not wanting to stay and risk making Gabriel even more upset.

“Plus, there’s a chance I’ll get to use the extra day to come back up and see you again. Sounds good, right?” he forced a smile.

Gabriel never reacted well to the possibility of being cheated or manipulated, and lacked enough information to understand what had happened. He had struggled to accept his feelings for Aziraphale, to accept that he could have a relationship with him, be forgiven and to understand and accept Crowley... and besides, he had confessed what he began to feel for him, in front of both.

He set the plates next to the pile and ran his hand over his face. What else did he have to do? In what he was wrong? He heard them talking to each other, and they probably didn't understand that he also needed help. He was very lost and, for better or worse, probably in love with both.

For a moment, he thought that perhaps it would be best to temporarily return to Heaven and leave them alone.

Aziraphale made a slightly panicked noise at the idea of Crowley running off. "I- I can understand needing space, but… Let me try and speak with him again first?" It seemed like he was going to be playing referee for a while.

“As much as I’d rather you do that, I don’t think it will help much. Since it was my fault y’know?” Crowley sighed and shut his eyes for a moment. “I know I should go talk to him instead of running off, but you know how bad I am with all of this,” he frowned, remembering how he napped for a century instead of facing his issues. “I just...I just don’t know how to talk to him or even start with trying to fix what I did to upset him is all.”

Aziraphale smiled softly up at his lover and shifted up to kiss over his scaled cheek.

"I can come with you and help," he offered gently, rubbing the back of his hand with a gentle thumb.

The scales Aziraphale kissed slowly disappeared and he bit his lip.

“That would help a lot, actually,” Crowley said relieved and finally relaxed slightly.

Gabriel opened his eyes and saw, at the back of the kitchen, by the window, a tall glass with the flower he had given Crowley. The truth is that it seemed even more beautiful than when he had given it to him. He only delivered one like this every hundred years. He hoped that, if he returned to Heaven, he would at least take care of it.

He closed his eyes again. He had just felt the same prick of sadness as before, but more intense.

The blonde nodded and smiled gently up at Crowley, taking his hand and squeezing it before heading into the other room and tugging the demon with him. "Gabriel? Can we speak for a moment?" he asked gently. "Together?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
>   
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~

Gabriel opened his eyes at the sound of Aziraphale's voice. He was surprised: he hoped that the angel would stay in the living room to comfort Crowley and that he, as always, would take care of his own problems.

"Yes. Sure," he said, turning his head in profile. Then he turned completely and was even more surprised to see that Crowley was also there. A step behind Aziraphale and with his eyes slightly lowered, but he hadn't fled or curled up somewhere in the house.

Aziraphale offered a tentative smile and cleared his throat. "I think we've simply had another small misunderstanding," he explained gently. 

"Today has been stressful for all of us as I'm sure you would agree," he mused, looking the other angel over. "People often drink alcohol when they are stressed to feel better... Crowley was doing so to ease the feeling of the stress he was having with... well. Everything. Hell, Heaven, this new relationship. But when we drink, we can become more relaxed or brave as I mentioned before. So after a lot of wine and just through you two talking, It is clear Crowley has gotten more comfortable. But... sometimes alcohol will also make us brazen. Sober Crowley might have kissed you back when you kissed him, but he probably wouldn't have climbed in your lap," he pointed out.

"He wasn't drinking to force himself to be with you. I want that to be clear."

Crowley shuffled on his feet, a bit unsure, but nodded his agreement.

“S’true, I really wasn’t trying to upset you,” he said with a frown, scales popping up around his eyes and along his upper arms.

“I, I just… m’not sure what it was exactly that I did to upset you. You said something about giving you something and… I-I’m not sure what you meant by that exactly, but I know it had something to do with us kissing. I...I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Crowley bit his lip, hoping he covered everything.

Gabriel had to admit that he was relieved to see that, at least, they were not going to leave him alone with what had happened. He had already expected to be the evil guy in the story again. But this was different: they were there, and Aziraphale was giving him an explanation, and he knew he wouldn't lie to him. And Crowley was talking to him, trying to explain himself.

"Aziraphale... actually, I... I was enjoying being with him, like that. But I didn't know what that sudden change was due to, nor did I know that wine produced that effect, nor that you were using it that way," he looked at Crowley. "At first, I thought you were really sad and worried, and then... later, you looked like another completely different person. I'm sorry, but I didn't understand it. I don't understand your world, and...," he showed his hand with open palm, in the direction of Crowley, "...and I'm trying to understand you, I do what I can," he said, with a half sad smile.

"I accept what you say, I know you don't lie to me. But Crowley, I don't know what to expect from you anymore, and I don't know very well what to do with myself. Do you know this is the first time that this happens to me?" he asked them, raising his hands, trying to express himself. "Besides, I've never... exposed myself that much," he said, looking away at the kitchen countertop. "And I don't know if I've done it right."

Crowley deflated slightly as Gabriel’s words.

“I’m sorry, I’m not good at this. I never meant to make you feel like that,” he sighed and hugged himself. “I… haven’t exposed myself a lot either around anyone other than Aziraphale that is,” he glanced over at said angel and then back down at the floor.

Gabriel could see that the demon was also doing what he could. It was clear that Crowley had just let himself go by Gabriel and that he had no other intention than to relax and enjoy something pleasant that he did not expect to found. Crowley was Aziraphale's boyfriend and whatever feelings the demon could have, it was only for the angel. It was clear. He couldn't help feeling hurt, but the reality was that Crowley hadn't wanted to hurt him and he was apologizing. So he had no choice but to accept it that way.

"I accept your apology and understand that you only wanted...," Gabriel waved a hand in the air. "Maybe I also rushed. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, but if I had known that wine produced that effect on you and that your attitude was due to it, it would have been more prudent, believe me. I misinterpreted your... predisposition. And you just let yourself go. I apologize too."

Aziraphale gently touched both of their arms. "I think... It will be good to take things a little slower. But... It is good to know that Crowley could potentially have some interest already," he pointed out, smiling gently. "I don't think he wanted you to stop..."

Gabriel thanked Aziraphale's contact on his arm. He didn't realize he needed it until he received it. And once he had it, the heat, the touch, were like a warm caress inside that calmed him a little more. At that time he would have accepted much more from the angel.

He looked at him halfway, trying to smile and only half-getting it, so he only got a slightly skeptical smile. "You reckon?" he asked, almost whispering. "I didn't want to stop either, but...," he said, raising his eyebrows and looking at the floor.

Aziraphale reached out and gently took Gabriel's chin with his finger tips, guiding him to look back at him. "I do reckon... You aren't the only one new to this even if we have more experience with kisses and other romantic things."

A pleasant shiver ran through Gabriel's body when Aziraphale lifted his chin with his fingers. He saw his huge blue eyes, and those long eyelashes, and that beautiful face, and he couldn't help a smile, this time authentic, appearing on his face. He narrowed his eyes, like a cat about to purr.

"Good. In that case... I thought I was the only one who was so lost, well, really very lost," he said, approaching Aziraphale. He realized at that moment that he needed to be closer, to be able to hug him and be hugged.

Aziraphale smiled at the look and reached a hand up running his fingers gently through dark hair and gathering him close into his arms. "We are happy to talk and show you the way," he whispered, kissing his temple.

When Aziraphale approached him, Gabriel did exactly what he needed so much: he threw himself into his arms and enveloped him, letting him kiss his temple. Then he lowered his head to bury his face in his neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in his scent... Good Lord, how much he was needing it. Now he realized that he was dying of thirst, and that he hated every minute he had been in that state, since the moment he had been forced to mark his limits with Crowley. Only when he had this he realize how different it was to experience one or the other.

He kissed his neck, and rubbed his nose against him, and kissed him on the neck again as he hugged him. He could not suppress a slight moan of satisfaction, barely audible.

Aziraphale smiled softly and gently stroked Gabriel's hair as they embraced, holding him tight and gently rocking them where they stood. "It's alright, my dear…," he assured softly in his ear, shivering and biting his lower lip as his neck was kissed.

Gabriel needed something else. He slowly raised his head to meet Aziraphale's mouth. He could see the angel's little smile, lips parted. He joined his forehead to his. He didn't forget that Crowley was there: he had struggled so he wouldn't see him do anything with Aziraphale that could affect him, but at that moment, kiss him was almost a vital necessity. He didn't want to hurt Crowley, but he didn't want to do it to himself either.

He brought his lips to his and kissed him, drawing him by his waist.

Aziraphale made a soft sound as Gabriel kissed him, a little blush crossing his cheeks at knowing Crowley was there but... Crowley had just kissed Gabriel even more than he had in front of him. He felt it was only fair. The blonde pressed closer, wrapping his arms warmly around Gabriel's neck as they traded kisses back and forth.

Crowley blushed darkly, feeling awkward and unsure what to do with himself. If he left the room that might send a message that he didn’t mean and so he just sort of looked around the kitchen from where he stood.

Gabriel would have been carried away by the mouth and hands and body of the angel, but he did not forget that they were not alone. And he felt much calmer now that he had recovered. Whatever happened, he never wanted to live the same sense of loss again. He had never known before what love was, this love. But now, for the first time, he began to feel that this angel was also his. At that moment he felt a warm light running through him and curled around his heart.

"Beautiful...," he whispered over his lips, and with one last kiss, he pulled back a little, still not letting go. He looked at Crowley: he seemed to want to fly away from there. He kissed the palms of Aziraphale's hands and pulled away. He felt much better, and he didn't want either of them to stop having each other.

Aziraphale sighed contentedly as Gabriel pulled away, his own corporeal heart thudding in his chest. He was slightly flushed and smiled bashfully at Gabriel's comment. As he looked to Crowley, he saw him looking uneasy and smiled shyly, shifting over to pull Crowley close before Gabriel. "Darling... Don't make such a face. I had a great time watching you and Gabriel…," he teased lovingly, leaning forward to kiss his demonic lover firmly. He wanted Crowley to know he still cared for him.

Crowley pouted and then Aziraphale’s lips were on his and he kissed Aziraphale back gently. Hands moving to rest on both of the angel’s shoulders. He had only made a face because he felt awkward about not knowing what to do. Though, at least Gabriel didn’t seem mad at him.

Gabriel had not yet released the tip of Aziraphale's fingers, and he kept it that way during the first moments they started kissing. He preferred to see them like this, and not as before, when he heard them talking with concern in the living room. He didn't want either of them to feel uncomfortable or miserable at his side. He looked at them as they kissed, beautifully, and again noticed the same strange physical impatience of other occasions.

Aziraphale hummed and kissed his lover contentedly, coaxing the demon to lightly brush tongues with him as he ran a hand slowly up Crowley's chest.

Crowley’s eyes shut completely and he quietly moaned into the kiss, moving his tongue to brush against Aziraphale’s again. His hands gripped Aziraphale’s shoulders slightly harder and he pressed into his love’s touch.

Aziraphale hummed lowly at the moan, breaking the kiss to nip at the demon's lips before turning away to look at Gabriel with a smile that was different than the ones he usually graced them both with. 

"There... all better?"

Gabriel had released Aziraphale's hand and was leaning on the counter, staring at them. He had recently kissed that demon and, despite everything, he still wanted him. The idea that before he had been the one who had kissed both of them made a strange heat rise through his body until it reached his temples, which began to beat. He ran a hand down the back of his neck. It was hotter, had the temperature gone up? He unbuttoned two more buttons on his shirt. He needed contact, even if it was his own, so he ran his hand inside. There was a pressure somewhere between her hips that was not there before. He wanted to keep looking at them, although physical discomfort increased progressively.

The angel's question brought him out of his reverie.

"Huh... Oh, yes, I'm much better, yes...," he replied, his eyes narrowed.

Aziraphale's smile widened and he wrapped his arms around the demon, pulling his beloved closer. "Oh well... Goodness, darling... I do believe we've made an archangel a bit hot under the collar, my dear…," he murmured, looking him over.

Aziraphale's words confirmed Gabriel's suspicions: what was happening to him had to do with them, with what they were doing and with their attraction to both. He didn't know what to do or what to say, but he wanted to keep looking them. A slightly embarrassed smile escaped him.

Crowley’s eyes widened slightly as he took in Gabriel’s appearance. His shirt was definitely unbuttoned much more than it had been and he could see his chest underneath. He also looked flushed and was that… there was an outline of something pretty sizable in the archangels pants. Crowley swallowed hard, glad Aziraphale had pulled him closer. “Uh… yeah…,” he said, having trouble looking away. Fuck, Gabriel was hot, why did he have to be so hot?

Aziraphale hummed and played with Crowley's crimson locks, lightly playing with his lover's hair. "You know, my dear…," he whispered in Crowley's ear. “Gabriel has mentioned not understanding his feelings nor sex in general... Should we... show him? By letting him watch us?"

Crowley swallowed, face going hot and red at the suggestion. “Hey, I’m supposed to be the tempter here angel,” he whispered back and then bit his lip. Admittedly, the suggestion was hot... really, really hot. But, and he side eyed Aziraphale for a quick second, well, apparently neither of them was virginal. 

Hmmm, well, Gabriel was also dating them, well, he was dating Aziraphale and technically him due to this sort of arrangement… “Alright, maybe… we could ask, he seems like it might be something he’s into,” Crowley whispered, finally answering Aziraphale.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip to hide his wry smile, wrapping his arms around his love as he awaited his decision. He then grinned as he was given what he wanted, squeezing his demon lovingly in his embrace before looking to Gabriel. 

"Gabriel, you keep mentioning not understanding what we mean when we discuss intercourse, or why we'd want to do such a thing. Would... you like to watch Crowley and I?"

"Huh... well, if it's... if so... yes...," Gabriel didn't know exactly what they were going to show him, but he supposed it would have to do with something similar to what they were doing. However, they were just assumptions, anyway.

"Do you do it... with your body?" he inquired, trying to have a clue as to what he was going to see.

"Oh yes," Aziraphale chuckled softly. "Very much so. You touch one another... and make each other feel exquisite until you both reach what is called release. It feels so very nice that you can hardly move after."

"Like when I touch you, or when I touched Crowley? Because then I felt... it was...," Gabriel bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure if he was properly visualizing what Aziraphale said, but his words sent another shiver through his body. Of course he wanted to see them, each one separately made him feel different things, but together they still seemed like a beautiful vision... and something else.

He was increasingly restless and increasingly felt more pressure in his head and under his belly.

Aziraphale chuckled softly and nodded. "Precisely... Only when you touch or kiss certain places, it feels even better. As I said, we can show you," he assured before leaning to kiss along Crowley's jawline.

Crowley’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a breathy moan, hand quickly moving to grip at his angel’s clothes. He hadn’t expected that and when his mouth opened on the moan, he breathed in and felt hotter all of a sudden. He could taste the lust in the air and it was going things to him. 

“Mmmwha? Angel, hmmmm,” he sighed out, trying to press a bit closer and when he remembered Gabriel was in the room he felt even hotter. Fuck, he was turned on getting watched.

Aziraphale hummed and nibbled teasingly at the skin before looking back to Gabriel. "Do... we want our bed in front of the fire place again, Gabriel? That was so very cozy."

"Yes, please," Gabriel replied. "Crowley...," he began to say, but stopped in time. Good Lord, how much he liked that demon, and could not deny his feelings, although he was not sure what he wanted from him. But see how the angel kissed his jaw, and how he made a gesture of delight as he pressed against Aziraphale... Whatever he was going to see from both of them, Gabriel wanted it, everything. "Please," Gabriel insisted. And every time he felt more pressure and more heat and more restlessness, as if his nerve endings throbbed all at once. He ran his hand over his neck again.

Crowley moaned, hearing Gabriel say his name like that and his hips jumped forwards. Please exactly angel, he thought at Aziraphale. He was ready to get into a bed or be shoved up against a wall already. Fuck, he felt so subby at the moment, it was probably a mix of Aziraphale reassuring him and just being like… like, well the one in control.

Aziraphale chuckled and slid a hand slowly down Crowley's chest and belly, finally sliding down to grasp at the bulge growing between Crowley's thighs that the demon's tight pants did little to hide. "Such good boys for me... Gabriel... Would you be a dear and miracle the bed for all of us?" he asked, gently starting to tug Crowley towards the living room.

Crowley inhaled sharply, hips canting and pressing forward into Aziraphale’s palm, and he whined softly. When Aziraphale gently tugged at him he wasted no time in following.

Gabriel couldn't say anything else: so instead of babbling something, he simply snapped his fingers and the same bed from the other time appeared by the fire.

And as he looked at them, Gabriel thought that his angel was an adorable and precious creature that could be very tempting, and that he didn't know how someone like Crowley, a demon from Hell, could be so sensitive, but also unstable, and also so handsome. He was definitely very hot. Neither both of them were what he would expect, and both, in their own way, were incredible. And they were there for him.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Aziraphale smiled when they all got into the living room and gently began to undo Crowley's shirt for him, slowly revealing freckled skin to the archangel and himself. "Isn't he gorgeous, Gabriel?"

Crowley’s blush spread down to his chest at the praise and he squirmed a bit to be under Gabriel’s scrutiny.

_Oh, please, and he also had pretty skin with freckles under those clothes..._ Gabriel realized that he had remained with his mouth open. A sigh escaped and closed it. He swallowed.

"Yes, yes... he is so... amazing," he managed to say, as he exhaled all the air again. He had the demon's shoulder a short distance away. He saw his thin, flexible back, and now he could perfectly distinguish that narrow waist and those hips. Aziraphale showed him to him as if it were a gift he was unwrapping for Gabriel, little by little. And Gabriel was going crazy.

Aziraphale chuckled softly at both reactions, placing a small kiss just behind Crowley's ear as he slid the demon's shirt off and let it drop to the floor. His hands then gently slid up the now revealed skin of Crowley's belly before gently cupping his pectorals and grazing his thumbs over dusky pink nipples. "What should we show him first, darling?" he purred in the demon's ear.

Crowley bit his lip and tried to press his chest forward slightly, back arching to help, and he swallowed hard. What should they start out with? Maybe some light petting and kisses? Or maybe Aziraphale could go back to kissing his jaw again, because that was amazing.

“I...I uh, kissing would be nice,” he said, hand moving behind himself to help keep him upright on the bed.

Gabriel felt a growing pressure behind his eyes, on his temples and on his neck. His heart was pounding harder and he felt the blood run faster. It seemed as if the world had disappeared and only they mattered, and what they were doing, anything that had to do with them and nothing else. Again, there was the inner discomfort he didn't know how to control, and also that strange urgency in the lower part of his body. Something was pressing from within, as if something was going to arise or break.

The fire in the chimney began to crack louder, and rose by itself...

Aziraphale chuckles softly and kissed his way back up Crowley's jaw, one hand still cupping his chest and the other sliding downwards to deftly undo the demon's belt and the front of his pants. He then lightly pinched the nipple his one hand had still been teasing just as he kissed him fiercely.

Crowley gasped then when pinched he made a tiny whimper and shuddered. “S-sensitive, angel,” he breathed out.

Both were the most beautiful, attractive and erotic in the universe. Crowley shuddered in Aziraphale's hands, would he have been like that with him, if he had laid on the table before?

He looked down, in the direction of his own body. Something was happening to him.

Aziraphale chuckled softly, kissing him once more soft and light as his hands slid down to gently ease open the front of Crowley's trousers. He revealed a deep, dark red trail of hair that led downward. "Mm... clearly someone likes being watched," he purred, dipping his pale hand in to fish out Crowley's hard, leaking cock and pulling him out for Gabriel to see.

“M-maybe...” Crowley said quietly before moaning, and leaning forward to brace his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulder when he felt said angel wrap a hand around his effort. He shuddered again when it was presented for Gabriel, the head glistening and wet, a bead of precum ready to fall any moment.

Gabriel couldn't help moaning at Aziraphale's vision, showing Crowley's effort. It was erect and wet at the end, and it was as beautiful as himself. He immediately felt the urge to approach and touch him, and perhaps... was it possible to have it in his mouth? It was a delusional idea, but he couldn't help the craving that desire brought him.

"Beautiful, you are so beautiful...," he murmured, fascinated.

The fire increased and produced a small flare. His body trembled and shuddered. And Gabriel realized that, at the same time, something equally powerful had emerged between his legs.

Aziraphale grinned at the flickering of the fireplace, gently stroking Crowley and kissing over his shoulder. He then looked Gabriel over and moaned softly as he saw the front of the archangel's trousers filling out considerably. "Oh, Gabriel... Would you please show us what effort you just made?" he asked, swiping his thumb over the tip of Crowley's.

Crowley moaned at the quick swipe of Aziraphale’s thumb, eyes shutting for a moment before he reopened them and they immediately darted to the front of Gabriel’s trousers. He swallowed and then licked his lips, he definitely wanted a look.

Gabriel groaned in surprise and the sudden impact of what had just been born from within. Now he had an effort? Why, it wasn't supposed to be done voluntarily? What was it doing there? And yet, despite the surprise, he felt more relieved than when he wasn't there. Maybe his body needed it, maybe it was normal in these circumstances... but still, the sudden surge had scared him a little.

He peered inside his trousers and released them, looking at Aziraphale with wide eyes.

"I... I hadn't asked for this, I assure you, I don't know how it is here," he said. "But it is... seems... big," he continuous. He looked again. He reached in: he found something hard and hot that reacted to his touch, throbbing. "Oh my God," he groaned, surprised and contrite at the same time.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip. "Usually you have to consciously make an effort, but sometimes they just... pop up." Aziraphale hummed softly. "I've had it occur unexpectedly... Suddenly sporting an erect cock or a dripping flower... And perhaps seeing Crowley's spurred you on."

Crowley nodded quickly, wanting to also reassure Gabriel after seeing how he reacted to manifesting an effort. “Yeah, sometimes it just happens, s’ides they feel nice, y-you don’t need to apologize for making one, intentional or not.”

Gabriel didn't know what was stimulating him the most right now: if seeing Crowley practically naked in front of him, trying to comfort him, or hear Aziraphale speak that way. Of course, six thousand years of experience on Earth, Gabriel recalled, compared to none, in his case.

"Okay, well...," he muttered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. This was not expected, but Crowley also had one and it was awesome, would it be his similar? And how would Aziraphale's effort be? He was not prepared for this, but on the other hand, what had happened to him, among them, gave him some confidence. They made him feel comforted and welcomed, he felt that this was a time when he could feel safe.

He took out his hand and unzipped his trousers, slowly. Before finishing, he did the same with the few buttons that were closed on his shirt. Then, he finished with the trousers and slid them down a little.

His effort appeared by himself, without him having to do much more. Large, erect, with a large red head and slightly bright. Like Crowley's, it looked wet at the end. Gabriel watched for a moment and then looked at them, not knowing what to say.

Aziraphale licked his lips at the sight of Gabriel's thick cock and the rest of his broad, fit body being revealed. He shivered against Crowley's back, brushing his lips over the redhead's shoulder. "You two are both so gorgeous... I want to kiss every inch of you...," he murmured lowly. "How delicious you both must taste."

Crowley felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the Archangels cock. Oh it was just… just… fuck, he wanted it in him.

He shivered as he felt Aziraphale’s lips brush against his shoulder.

Aziraphale was saying that he enjoyed seeing them both, and that he wanted to see more, and do even more. He looked at both of them with an obvious gesture of desire, as he touched Crowley and kissed him on the shoulder. Seeing him like this, in contrast to his usual sweetness, made him want to do things with him for which he still had no name. Or that he did it to him.

As for the demon... how could it be that a demon was the prettiest and sexiest thing he had ever seen? That combination he had not found it in any being, and he did not expected to find it in anyone who came from where he came from.

Since he had shown his effort, Gabriel was on his knees in front of Crowley, as were the two of them. He reached out and touched his body with the tips of his fingers, because his mind and body needed it. He would have thrown himself forward, but he lowered his arm prudently. Should he, considering that he had revealed that he was beginning to have feelings for him? And that Crowley was still only Aziraphale's lover, and maybe he could only have those feelings for the angel?

However, Gabriel remembered how much he had enjoyed kissing him, before, and how much he wished he could continue when the demon jumped into his lap. Crowley was as beautiful as exciting, and now Gabriel had the opportunity to continue what they had interrupted before. Besides, he was not the only one who had enjoyed it, as he deduced from what the angel had just said.

Aziraphale smiled wryly at how longingly the pair looked at each other. "You two... Look absolutely famished for one another," the angel murmured lowly. "Tell me, Crowley... could you be happy between the pair of us? Tasting and taking care of our Gabriel whilst I finally take you the way we've wanted for years?" he asked lowly, meeting Gabriel's eyes as he spoke.

Gabriel noticed that his effort rose a little more at the words of Aziraphale. _Oh Lord, yes, I want it,_ he thought, forgetting his previous considerations. And that the angel referred to him as his, sent a new shiver through his entire body, which ended at the back of his neck, putting the hairs on end. He couldn't help smiling and sighing with narrowed eyes. He had liked it, and much.

Now he began to feel that his physical discomfort could have its origin and solution in the same place. His effort moved slightly, it was even harder, conveying his need. He took it with his hand: it was very hot, and when he moved it a little, a gust of pleasure ran through him, like a whiplash. It scared him, because he didn't expect it. He gave a small moan and put his other hand on his chest. What had that been?

Aziraphale hummed at hearing the surprised moan escape their new lover, his smile growing wider. "See, Gabriel? Isn't it startling how amazing it feels?" he asked softly. "It's the most exquisite sensation... And humans can show each other great romantic love and pleasure by only giving that pleasure to the one or more people most special to them..."

Everything Aziraphale said, at the time, seemed desirable, although he had never had anything to do with words like "romantic love" or "pleasure." And until recently, he would have taken it out of his way, disdaining it for being a matter of humans, and also of demons, in his lustful side. But here, now, with them, he could only think about whether that could also be for him, and if he could give it to both. He wanted to live it with them, if he was able.

He got a little closer to both. He looked at them and felt an intense emotion running through him, expanding throughout his interior, which made him feel bigger and at the same time lighter. He was his angel, and he would like that to be his demon too.

"This is what you meant we are made for love?" he asked. "And I can give it to you and... you to me? I've never given anything like this to anyone, I... I've always believed I was only made for... you know," he continued, gesturing fleeting sadness that disappeared as soon as it arrived.

"It is, my dear," he assured, expression softening as Gabriel drew nearer seeking understanding, comfort and touch. He held back in reaching out for him, wanting Crowley's thoughts on Gabriel doing more than just watching them.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel saw a small drop slip from the end of Crowley's effort, and looked at himself: he seemed to be in the same state, even more upright. He touched him again, as before, because he felt that all his need was concentrated there, and he had no idea what he should do, but his instinct was asking him out loud. Again, the same sensation ran through him as he listened to Crowley say “...i-if Gabriel would let me...," full of insecurity, while seeing his look of... fear? Doubt? But there was also something else, something that told him that he also wanted to be there, with both of them, in front of him.

Now he didn't want to continue analyzing how Crowley felt about him, not right now. And the demon seemed about to break at some point. His body, his gestures, his words... all this at the same time brought down the barriers Gabriel had lifted before.

"Crowley...," he whispered, reaching out and sliding his knuckles over his cheek, tenderly, "of course...," he said, going down to his shoulder. He approached a little bit more: he tried to make him understand that although he didn't know what to do, he also wanted to be there with him. "Aziraphale has said that I belong to both of you, right?" he asked him. "I am here, with you," he said, "right now there is nothing I want more."

Crowley blushed deeply and leaned into the touch, placing one of his hands over Gabriel’s as he looked up at him. He swallowed again, eyes searching for something before he smiled slightly.

“Alright, then do you want to kiss me again? Or do you want me to kiss you?” Crowley asked more sure of himself. It was obvious Gabriel was going to need to learn what to do and most likely reassurance throughout this. “Or we can start out with something else, s’up to you,” he added gently while rubbing his thumb over Gabriel’s knuckles.

Gabriel continued to caress him, increasing the pressure of his contact, trying to communicate with the demon. He had those attractive features, and when he smiled... when he smiled, Gabriel just wanted to see more of that smile, and wondered what it would be like if it were wider. And his hair, he loved his red hair, and his hips. He kept feeling fascinated by the fact that he was finding so much beauty where he would never have expected it. 

"Before... I would have continued kissing you all night, or letting you kiss me," he suggested. "I would like to...," he continued, getting a little closer and putting his other hand on his waist, tentatively. He could not continue with what he was going to say because, suddenly, he noticed something similar to the previous sensations, but new, in a way: he looked down and saw that his effort had touched that of Crowley, and that now both were practically united. It had been just a very nice spark, but it had startled him.

"Have you noticed that?" he asked Crowley, as if he had made an important discovery. He smiled, delighted, and moved his hips slightly forward, slowly, as he watched both efforts, which seemed to throb together. Then he looked back at Crowley and smiled at him. What he was feeling was new and exciting, and he wanted so much to kiss him again.

Crowley shivered when he felt Gabriel’s effort brush up against his. Small, soft moans started leaving him moments later when Gabriel gently thrust until both cocks rubbed against each other and he nodded quickly. “Y-yeah, feel nice, keep going,” Crowley said and shut his eyes, his own hips bucking forward a bit causing him to moan louder. He rose on his tippy toes, taking care not to shift away from Gabriel rubbing his cock against his own and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s.

Gabriel responded immediately to Crowley's kiss, as he drew even closer, and letting both efforts come together, erect and together. He felt Crowley's beat at that point, next to his, and he couldn't help a groan, while his whole body shuddered. While he kissed him, he took him by the hips, feeling him in his hands. His body was firm and his skin so soft... He opened up to what Crowley gave him, realizing that he had really hurt before losing him, and that he now welcomed him again as if his own body receive what he was missing.

Aziraphale shivered as he watched them, slowly stripping off his clothes and watching them intently as he carefully started shedding his own clothes behind Crowley while the other pair kissed. 

He felt a little shy about revealing his body to Gabriel after how he'd used to comment on it, but... he felt better about it now. He was soon as bare as they were and kissing over the back of Crowley's shoulder and neck. "Do you want me to prepare you the normal way, Crowley? Or shall I use a little miracle to move things along?"

Crowley felt a full body shiver at those words and he moaned into the kiss. What did he want? He’d been waiting so long to finally get to the more, even more, physical relationship with Aziraphale that being miracled ready was so deliciously tempting. Though being prepped the normal way was also very tempting as well and he honestly loved all the sweet caresses that Aziraphale gave him. He moaned into the kiss again before pulling away, mind finally made up.

“Choose, you choose, don’ care, just want you," he moaned out loudly and pressed his mouth back to Gabriel’s.

Aziraphale smiled and instead miracled a bottle of lubricant into his hand. Slicking his fingers up deftly, he grazed them over Crowley's needy entrance and carefully breached his lover with his middle finger to get him started. "Oh Crowley... So hot inside."

Crowley whimpered into Gabriel’s mouth and clenched down onto Aziraphale’s finger. It didn’t hurt since it was only one, but being penetrated that fast had surprised him for a moment. After another moment he tangled his fingers into Gabriel’s hair and tried to press his mouth closer.

Gabriel watched the angel drop his clothes behind him, and how a pretty white skin appeared, looking as soft as Crowley's. The whole angel seemed adorable, worthy of being embraced endlessly.

He felt a greater curiosity when he heard the exchange of words between them. What preparation did Aziraphale refer to? But the tone in which he told him... At one point, he felt that Aziraphale was doing something with Crowley, and he gave a little start. But after a soft whine, the demon kept kissing him, now more deeply, entangling his fingers between his hair. All his caresses, all his touches excited him and moved him at the same time. Gabriel kissed him with the same yearning, as he ran his body with his hands.

Aziraphale cooed apologetically. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to startle you," he murmured, gently working the finger in and out. "You're so beautiful like this... After waiting for so long, it's difficult not to just take you here and now," he murmured, curling his finger to search for the demon's sweet spot.

Crowley moaned in response, slowly relaxing as Aziraphale moved his finger and he parted his legs just a bit in response to Aziraphale’s curling finger. His own tightened in Gabriel’s hair and all of a sudden he jolted, feeling Aziraphale find his prostate. He moaned louder and then tried pressing back against Aziraphale’s fingers, trying to get more of the pleasure he was giving him.

Aziraphale chuckled when he found the place, rubbing his finger over it gently. "You see, Gabriel... Within men and women, there are certain spots that feel even better than others. The one I'm touching inside Crowley now will drive him wild the more we stimulate it."

Gabriel was going crazy with Crowley's moans, the movement of his body and what Aziraphale was telling him. Having them both so close, naked... he was finding it fabulous and overwhelming. Their bodies were glued to him, he could feel the smell of both and the touch of his skin at the same time.

He kissed Crowley's neck as he continued to caress him. He separated a little from him, to appreciate everything in front of him. He looked at him with narrowed eyes and a small dreamy smile, running his hand across his chest. Hearing him groan and see how he writhed in pleasure because of the angel's maneuvers was incredible. There was that beautiful and incredibly special demon, letting Aziraphale demonstrate with him everything that human love could do with their bodies. Gabriel had never lived anything like it.

"And that... I have it... too?" he asked. "I would never have thought that this body could...," he did not finish the sentence, because he took Crowley's hand and kissed his palm, closing his eyes, overwhelmed by all the sensations, trying to convey him his feelings without words. Gabriel knew that he could not easily do without them anymore.

“Huh, uh mmmmm, guh sa, som, mmmaaah,” Crowley moaned, titling his head to the side. Everything just felt amazing and he felt so close to cumming, he felt his upcoming orgasm coming on faster than he normally would, most likely due to Gabriel rubbing their efforts together while Aziraphale stimulated his prostate. “F-fuuuu...fuck please, please..," he cried out.

"Oh? So close already?" Aziraphale asked with a grin. "Gabriel, you will want to watch this. Keep grinding against him but go a little faster," he bade, stimulating his sweet spot faster. "And yes, Gabriel, you should be built with one too."

Crowley was a beautiful hot and trembling thing between the two, which at this moment seemed about to melt in his hands. He moaned and moved as if fighting with himself, but Gabriel didn't know what for. But he didn't care, he just wanted to keep seeing him like that and knowing that he was also causing these sensations.

He kept moving against the demon just as Aziraphale had indicated, now closer, stronger and faster, moving his hips against his. Their efforts were completely united, imprisoned between their bodies. It was an incredible sensation to feel Crowley's against his stomach, wet and throbbing. He ran his hand around his waist as he kissed him again and kept moving against him, trying to keep both efforts together, rubbing. Then he kissed his neck again: and he couldn't repress the need to pass his tongue from his shoulder to the lobe of his ear. That skin and those freckles were driving him crazy.

Crowley whimpered loudly, one leg lifting to wrap around the archangel’s hip as he tried to press closer, hips jerking forwards and backwards as he tried to press into both pleasurable sensations. The new angle that the lifting of his leg made, caused him to cry out and press his face against Gabriel’s shoulder, hard.

“Close, close, so close, please," he moaned, precum running continuously down his effort and making everything more slick. He could feel his balls drawing up after a few more moments and he started mouthing at Gabriel’s shoulder.

Gabriel held the demon with one arm as he grabbed his ass with his other hand, so that he, in turn, could continue to press and move against his body. Crowley was losing control and Gabriel loved it. Now he had him in his neck and was muttering "faster," and Gabriel moved even faster, giving him what he asked for. He himself felt an unknown and pressing pleasure, and the more he moved the more he felt it, and the more he needed to move, as in a circle of pleasure and need.

He groaned when Crowley moved faster, and when he felt his efforts were completely wet between their bodies, and when the demon bit him on the shoulder. The two now moved furiously, against each other, in chaotic synchrony, and he heard Crowley's groans on his neck while he couldn't avoid his own.

"Crowley, Crowley... Aziraphale... Aziraph...," he was trying to communicate that something was about to happen to him, something he couldn't and didn't want to stop.

“Huh-h-hah, c-cum-cumming,” Crowley stuttered out through a moan and held onto Gabriel tighter before crying out and coating both their chests in a hot sticky substance. He moaned loudly as he came, clenching down hard around Aziraphale’s fingers and going rigid before boneless.

Gabriel could only hear Crowley moaning and shouting in his ear before a strange but very intense physical urge, stabbing, took over his entire body, asking him to continue, demanding that he continue moving against the demon, concentrating on his hips and his efforts. Now he could not stop, he had to continue, faster, stronger... Suddenly, an inexplicable tension seized him, and then an unknown pleasure enveloped him, from his effort to the back of his neck, running all over his body. He almost shouted when Crowley groaned loudly, announcing that he was cumming and hugging him tightly. Gabriel also hugged him with the same need, almost desperate.

"Ah! Crow...!" he managed to shout, before feeling that the pleasure reached its climax. His temples, his whole head was beating. His hands twitched over the demon's body. His effort reaching its maximum tension, twitching, but transmitting great pleasure in each jolt.

He exhaled all the air hugging Crowley when the sensation began to withdraw. He was not aware that he was biting his lower lip, or the substance that his effort had just produced, or anything around him, or that he was groaning softly, as in an intermittent sob.

Aziraphale watched their frantic movements with rapt attention, licking his lips as he watched the pair falling apart under his and their ministrations. And when they both came undone, clinging desperately to one another, his own heart sang. 

His own eyes were glowing warm blue as he smiled at them, easing up on Crowley's sweet spot, but working in another finger. "Such good boys... Didn't that feel so delightful? And you are so gorgeous together..."

“Ngk!!” Crowley choked out a noise and then moaned as the added finger finished filling him. “O-oh, oh yesssss!” he hissed out relaxing even further and practically slumping against Gabriel.

Gabriel didn't know what had happened to him and he wasn't going to ask for explanations now. He only knew that this body was surprisingly capable of experiencing a pleasure he had never known. How could it be that he had so many nerve endings and they all responded almost at the same time? While recovering from the shock, he hugged Crowley while stroking him. It was amazing that they had done this together, that they had lived it together. And they were still united at that moment, because Crowley was surrendered on him, in his arms.

He looked at the angel and found his eyes, which looked at both of them with love. He nodded at his question, with a small smile and sleepy eyes. Then he looked for Crowley's mouth to kiss him again.

Crowley felt pleasantly relaxed and heavy against the archangel, hips rocking back in time to Aziraphale’s fingers. When Gabriel kissed him again he kissed back, pliantly following the archangel’s lead with a soft moan. He felt comfortable and safe between the two angels in this moment, enjoying all the attention he was receiving and all to happy to reciprocate anything he could.

Aziraphale hummed softly and kissed over Crowley's neck and shoulder as he worked, finally easing in a third finger. "Mmm... I must admit, I'm getting a bit jealous watching you two kiss…," he murmured softly.

"No, no...," Gabriel said, raising his head to look at Aziraphale, as he slid a hand over Crowley's back. In the end, he raised his hand looking for the angel's. "We are yours," he said, still hugging Crowley and looking at Aziraphale. "You know it."

As Gabriel slid a hand over his back Crowley shuddered, feeling him just barely graze the side of one of his scars and he moaned, jerking forwards. While he still has lingering pain in them, gently touches felt nice, almost like scratching an itch that never goes away.

"S-sorry, angel, Gabriel's just a, ah mmmm, a g-good kisser," he moaned.

Gabriel looked down at Crowley and lifted his chin with his fingers. "And you too," he said, kissing him again, this time with soft but insistent kisses, over and over again. Then he returned to a new deep kiss, as before, trying to convey how much he wanted this.

He kept stroking his back in the meantime. What was it that had touched at a certain point? He slipped his hand through that area, tentatively, and continued to do so when he saw that Crowley did not complain or reject him. Could be...? Gabriel knew that existed, that it was possible, but he had never seen it up close.

Crowley shivered at the praise, kissing Gabriel back just as gently. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Gabriel graze another scar and then whimpered, jerking away from and then back into Gabriel's touch when he stroked a scar directly. His hands gripped the archangel's hard harder and he tried to deepen their kissing.

Gabriel followed Crowley, deepening the kiss, hugging him tightly. He had noticed how the demon shuddered when he touched that area on his back, and he didn't know if it was discomfort... if that was what Gabriel supposed, maybe it was, although he wasn't sure.

He stroked his hair with the other hand, running his fingers down the back of his neck and going up again. Gabriel could have been like this all night. Therefore, he stopped kissing him for a moment, snapped his fingers and suddenly, the bed was flooded with cushions of the most diverse shapes and sizes. Trying not to let Crowley go, he took him with him backward to the headboard of the bed, where they lay on a pile of large pillows. Now the demon was between his legs, but more comfortable.

"Better now?" he asked him, smiling, as he stroked him again.

Aziraphale chuckled at the pair and shook his head, gently pulling his fingers free of Crowley's body as Gabriel re-positioned them both. "I was only teasing you silly boys... I merely wanted to insinuate that I want just as many kisses from both of you myself later," he insisted. 

He saw Crowley shiver and jerk from the caresses to his scars and bit his lower lip. He wanted to warn Gabriel, but... Crowley seemed to be enjoying himself. Taking up the lubricant again, he generously slicked up his cock before kneeling between their legs and pressing the tip gently to Crowley's entrance. He shivered again and let out a tiny moan of his own. "Crowley, are you ready?"

Crowley gasped when Aziraphale removed his fingers as Gabriel moved the two of them to the bed. He swallowed and gave a tiny nod and licked his lips as Gabriel’s effort was where he could put his mouth around it. He really did want it in his mouth. 

As Gabriel continued to stroke him he leaned into the touch, gasping again when he felt the tip of Aziraphale’s effort against him and he had a moment of apprehension. His hands moved to grip Gabriel’s thighs as he bit his lip. What if he didn’t measure up to any of Aziraphale’s past lovers? A few scales popped up along his spine as he shut his eyes and spread his legs slightly. After a few more moments he nodded.

“Y-yes,” he said quietly.

"You'll have those kisses," Gabriel muttered when the angel teased them. It had been a long time since he was so well, so comfortable, so... he didn't know what words to use if he had to describe it, but he felt a warm and deeply comforting bond with Aziraphale, which he hoped he could also convey to Crowley.

Meanwhile, Crowley had rearranged himself between his legs, changing position until he was lower... Gabriel didn't know what he was going to do, but he saw him looking forward to him, so that he could identify it with some words that Aziraphale had used before: desire, pleasure... but also a feature of doubt, as he had seen before, an expression that Gabriel was often seeing in him.

Gabriel watched as Aziraphale spread something that seemed liquid and bright along his effort. Seeing how he touched himself, he felt the need to touch him too, to do with his effort what he had done with Crowley's... and he felt that his own effort was making a small jump, as if he were waking up.

Then, the scales arose on Crowley's back and his effort rose even more. "Oh, Crowley...," it escaped him, while stroking his head and the demon opened his legs.

Aziraphale's expression softened and he dipped down to kiss lovingly along his demon's spine, lips brushing delicately over skin and scales. "Ooh, Crowley... I want so much to take care of you…," he murmured softly. "You are so beautiful... and I love you more than I can possibly say," he murmured, gently massaging his hips.

Crowley pressed into Gabriel’s stroking, relaxing at the archangel’s touch, and then he frowned when Aziraphale said he was beautiful. “M’not though,” he thought even as he shivered in pleasure at the praise. He believed Aziraphale loved him, he knew that was true but you could still love someone and be dissatisfied with parts of them. He just didn’t want this to be one of those parts. 

“I love you too,” he said softly and turned his head to give Aziraphale a loving smile, some of his scales receding at the audible reassurance.

"You are though," Aziraphale argued, meeting Crowley's eyes and smiling at him lovingly. "Beautiful... handsome... exotic…," he praised, sitting back up and running his hands down his lover's sides. "How are we to even cope?" he asked before slowly starting to press into the demon, groaning lowly at the soft, wet heat starting to surround him. "Ooh, Crowley..."

Gabriel's heart skipped a beat at Aziraphale's words and care about Crowley, as well as his expressions of love. He put his hand on his chest as he looked at them with a dreamy expression. Someday, at some point, he would also kiss the demon's back like that, and he would like to have them as they had each other.

But why had Crowley doubted the angel's words? While Aziraphale began to enter between his legs, Gabriel took his face between his hands, tenderly. "You are," he said. "I wanted to tell you before, when we were at the table, but I tell you now: you are beautiful and very special," he continued stroking his face. "I really like you, Crowley."

He couldn't continue, because he felt a whip of desire running through him when he heard Aziraphale groan as he penetrated him. His effort straightened even more.

Crowley shivered and a small, soft moan left him at the continued praise that turned into a louder moan as Aziraphale entered him. Then when Gabriel took ahold of his face he swallowed hard. Did the archangel really mean that? “I...” a swallow, and then open of his mouth before Crowley shut it. His jaw worked as he tried to figure out how to respond before his widened and he gasped, pressing backwards when Aziraphale was fully seated in him.

Aziraphale groaned again as Crowley pressed back to impale himself on his length, face flushed and he was glad that Crowley was facing Gabriel as his cool and domineering persona had crumbled a bit... He panted softly as his hips met Crowley's backside and gently massaged his lover's hips as he fought the need to immediately come apart. 

"Oh, Crowley... Mmh... You- You feel so perfect."

At the praise, Crowley’s inner muscles fluttered and he groaned. “A-Aziraphale..," he gasped out and bit his lip as lip, trying to finish adjusting to being filled. His eyes shut as little noises left him and he gently started to rub Gabriel’s thighs, trying to ground himself and also trying to include Gabriel somehow.

Now, at the sight of Aziraphale completely penetrating Crowley, who was beginning to shudder, Gabriel felt as aroused as when they joined their efforts. His was again erect, and he could see that it was of considerable dimensions. Again the same urgency and the same craving, which forced him to take it in his hand trying to calm down... but instead, a sudden burst of pleasure ran through him. He was beginning to realize how it worked. He did it again and could not help but close his eyes and groan as he clenched his fist over Crowley's hair.

Crowley moaned feeling Gabriel grip his hair and he looked up at him. He couldn’t help but moan louder at the noises the Archangel was making and he reached out, gently grabbing Gabriel’s wrist to get his attention. He waited for the archangel to acknowledge him and he licked his bottom lip.

“Let me, please,” he breathed out, eyes hooded.

Gabriel opened his eyes, still feeling the sensation run through him, and felt Crowley's hand on his wrist, and how he asked for permission. He opened his hand and slid it over his arm while with the other he kept stroking his hair and face.

"Yes," he murmured, "whatever you want," while looking at him. He liked him more and more and he felt more and more strongly the need to have him with him, and for the demon to accept him as Aziraphale had done. Would that feeling also be love, as the angel had said?

Crowley smiled softly and gently wrapped a hand around the base of Gabriel’s effort, biting his lip as he rocked back against Aziraphale and stuck his tongue out slightly. He changed from rocking to rolling his hips so he could stay somewhat still while he looked up at Gabriel’s face and gave the head of his effort a lick.

Gabriel let out a surprised whimper when Crowley ran his tongue over the head of his effort. This was different, different from his hand, even better. His effort made a small jump, a small beat, as he had a heart of his own.

"Yes, yes...," he muttered. And Lord, Crowley was really handsome like that. "It's true, you're... oh, yes... perfect...," and he let out another whimper.

Aziraphale opened his eyes as the overwhelming sensations ebbed a bit, only to groan at the sight of his demon touching and lapping at the archangel. "Ooh, you two... Perfection," he panted, starting to move slowly within Crowley. He first ground deep inside him to excite the demon before starting slow but steady thrusts which gently rocked Crowley between the pair of them. "C-Crowley..."

Gabriel would never have imagined that Aziraphale could be like this: the angel knew what to do and how, and he was guiding the demon gently, but knowing what he wanted him to do. The contrast between what he now saw and the shyness he had become accustomed to seeing was extremely attractive and stimulating. He stretched his arm, hoping he could touch him. A new lick of Crowley shook his shoulders, causing him to shrink slightly forward.

Crowley made moaned, continuously rolling his hips in time to Aziraphale’s thrusts and as Gabriel moved forward, he finally took the head of his effort into his mouth. He lightly suckled at it at first before he started rocked back against Aziraphale again. Each rock back pulled him off slightly and then had him swallowing more of Gabriel on the rock forward as he moaned loudly around it.

Gabriel felt again the urgency he felt when he had Crowley in his arms and his efforts between them. That urgency was growing inside him, more and more pressing: it concentrated on his effort, but expanded by his hips and climbed up to the back of his neck, putting his hair on end.

He looked at Crowley, his effort completely inside his mouth. His tongue running through it, his heat, his humidity... he didn't know how long it would be before the same thing happened again. He slid a hand down the back of his neck and reached his pretty shoulders, which he caressed profusely.

Suddenly, Crowley's movement over his effort forced him to throw his head back and groan louder. It was going to happen again, very soon, and he couldn't help it.

Aziraphale saw Gabriel reaching for him and he caught that questing hand, pulling it to him and littering kisses all over his palm and fingertips as he panted and moaned for Crowley. He kept a hold of Gabriel's wrist for focus and intimacy, the pace of his hips quickening as he thrust fast and firm into the demon. 

"You boys are so good... F-Fuck! You will have me falling apart... So close already," he keened.

Crowley could feel his own effort leaking, it bobbing with every one of Aziraphale’s thrusts. He shivered when Gabriel threw his head back and doubled his efforts to get the archangel to cum in his mouth, maybe they would even cum together again. That though sent a thrill through him, and he gave a full body shudder when he thought about Aziraphale cumming with them as well. Honestly, just the thought of getting filled with spend from ends was enticing, and he ended up clenching hard around Aziraphale.

Gabriel felt Crowley's mouth tighten around him, and how he moved around his effort faster, with much more intensity. That, and the vision of Crowley's beautiful body shuddered, along with Aziraphale's movements, caused his body and mind to collapse. He felt that everything was concentrated in his effort and then expanded throughout his being, hopelessly. His head exploded, and his heart, and his limbs tensed to the limit. He threw his head back completely and let everything come out of him, groaning loudly.

"Crowley! Crow...! AH!"

Crowley kept suction on Gabriel’s effort, pulling it out slightly so he would cum on his tongue instead of just down his throat. Moaning he worked the end of his tongue against the underside of his shaft before letting it curl around the effort and he stroked him through his orgasm, swallowing every bit he could. Towards the end of it he moved his hand to gently rub and caress his testicles, trying to get Gabriel to spend every last bit.

Aziraphale keened as Crowley clenched around him, drawing him ever closer to his own impending release. The pleasure roiled in his belly and up his spine, his nails lightly digging into Crowley's hip and Gabriel's arm as he clutched desperately at them. 

Seeing Gabriel come undone in Crowley's mouth and the demon eagerly swallowing it all down was his undoing and he thrust deep inside his lover with a passionate cry as he too filled Crowley with his seed.

Crowley’s eyes widened before he gave a guttural moan around Gabriel’s effort and he felt warmth flood into him. The combination of being cum in for a second time and Aziraphale’s deep thrust caused him to clamp down around him and cum himself.

Gabriel continued to moan, in a lower but continuous tone. He did not know what had happened, could not say where his body ended and the sensation that had flooded him began. For a few moments it was all the greatest physical pleasure he had ever experienced, and it was all mouth, wetness, pressure, hands, hair, legs... his heart was pounding and his muscles began to relax, his breathing still ragged.

Aziraphale panted as he gazed dazedly at his two lovers, smiling tiredly as he slowly regained his faculties. He gently pulled out of Crowley and couldn't help but to feel the rush of pride at seeing his seed slowly leaking from Crowley's tender entrance. He then gently pulled the demon up into his arms, kissing over his jaw lovingly while the demon caught his breath and the principality's love hung around them warmly in the air.

Crowley snuggled into Aziraphale, clinging to him and sighing contentedly. His eyes shut and he hummed as kisses were placed over his jaw and his breathing finally evened out.

He could still taste Gabriel’s spend and he shivered as the air cooled the cum that leaked out, causing him to whine and hide his face in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck. 

After a moment he sighed again, feeling pleasantly warm and heavy as he mouthed at Aziraphale’s neck. More than happy to stay like this. Though he didn’t realize his full back was on display for Gabriel to see the scaring. 

He used to have more than two wings, there were four scars.

Gabriel exhaled all the air, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Crowley was in Aziraphale's arms and they both kissed. They were a beautiful and at the same time enviable vision. Now Gabriel could see in all his dimension the love they had. That was what Aziraphale was referring to. And he felt that what they had done was part of that, at least a little. If love was like that... it was something Gabriel wanted to have, and if he could, share it with the angel, and also with the demon, if he left him.

He also saw that Crowley had an incredible ass... and also saw that what he had touched before on his back were the scars that could correspond to what he supposed. And there were not two, but four. Gabriel frowned for a second. What had Crowley been before he was what he was now? But he couldn't guess too much right now. He threw back his head, resting on the pillows, feeling ecstatic.

Aziraphale hummed and pulled back from Crowley, shifting to flop down happily beside Gabriel. "My turn to be in the middle. Come, Crowley," he bade playfully, patting the spot on the bed beside himself as he snuggled up to Gabriel. "And my turn for kisses...."

Gabriel opened his eyes when the angel lay beside him. He was especially handsome right now: he found something in him different from what he had seen so far. Disheveled, reddened cheeks and a look in which now there was not an tittle of shyness. Gabriel had never seen him like this and it was very exciting. He was still ecstatic and overwhelmed by the sensations, but he was beginning to experience a strange fatigue that was not at all unpleasant. His muscles began to relax and it seemed that nothing in the world could matter too much at this time, except being there with them both.

"Of course," he responded to his request, as he turned a little toward him. He put his hand on Aziraphale's waist and kissed him on the shoulder. Then he climbed up the neck until he finished looking at him. He joined his forehead and nose to his and smiled at him, before he started kissing him.

Crowley moved to lay down beside Aziraphale and nuzzled the side of the neck he was on. Then he moved so he was laying his head down in Aziraphale’s lap as Gabriel rest his forehead against his angel’s.

“S’alright?” he asked softly, not wanting to interrupt the two.

Gabriel heard Crowley's question while he was still kissing Aziraphale. How could it be that the demon apologized or asked for permission, when it was he who had burst into their relationship? It was clear that Aziraphale had not exaggerated when he had spoken of his insecurity, but why? He definitely wanted to know more about him.

"Crowley...," he said, finishing kissing Aziraphale and extending his hand to stroke the demon's hair. "Crowley, of course it's fine, everything you want to do is fine. Aziraphale is yours. Yours," he insisted.

"And if you want... well...," Gabriel tried to finish the sentence, but he didn't know how Crowley would accept his offer. "Well, anything you want is fine for me. Really," he sat up a little to get to the demon and kissed him, from the position he was in, slowly, with endearment. Then, he returned to the position he was in before, with Aziraphale, without removing his hand from the hollow of Crowley's shoulder.

Aziraphale giggled softly as Gabriel kissed up his neck, tipping his head to allow the intimacy before humming happily as his mouth was claimed by the archangel. "Mmm..," hearing Crowley, he looked down in surprise and smiled as Gabriel reached out all on his own to comfort and soothe their demonic lover. "Of course it's alright. You're even welcome up here if you want, darling. I wouldn't mind kisses from you too. But you settle wherever you like."

"Yes, come with your angel," Gabriel said, then. "Surely you didn't need anyone's permission before, and now you don't. Besides," he continued, "I would also like to have you there, closer. If you want," he said, still caressing him.

Crowley blushed furiously and sat up before pressing his face against Aziraphale’s chest. When he finally calmed down he turned so he was also facing Gabriel. “M’here,” he mumbled, unsure of what to do now. This wasn’t like what he was used too, all the times he had been with two partners at one they all usually went their separate ways.

Aziraphale giggled softly and ran his fingers through the other male's hair, watching him rest on his chest as he gently pet him. "You're so adorable, Crowley…," he murmured fondly.

“A-adorable?!” Crowley spluttered and blushed darker. Did Aziraphale really have to call him that in front of the archangel?

Gabriel giggled at the words of both. He reached out and placed it on the blushed cheek of the demon, cradling it and stroking it with the tips of his fingers. "Aziraphale is right. And I'm glad to have you so close. I like you very much, I told you before. You are something amazing," he said. "Amazing."

Crowley just blushed more, causing it to travel down his chest and he grumbled. Stupid angel’s, are all angels like this? It’s stupid, they’re stupid, he doesn’t have to take this. He just plopped onto his back with a pout, arms crossed over his chest and glared at the ceiling.

Aziraphale blinked and then smiled, rolling onto his other side to look at the demon. "Crooowleeeey! Don't pout!"

Crowley just puffed out his cheeks for a few moments and then let the air go.

“Fine, m’not pouting anymore,” he said and let him arms fall onto the back at his sides.

Gabriel looked at both, not knowing very well what to do, still smiling and about to laugh, although trying to repress himself. Now Crowley was even more adorable and even more handsome, and the more he was sulking, the more he was. What could Gabriel do?

He bit his lips while still suppressing laughter. He got up and jumped over both of them, to place himself on the other side of the demon. He approached his neck while taking him by the waist. "You really are something unique. I mean it, I like you a lot," he whispered, smiling, affectionately. "And you know what I like too?"

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at the grumpy demon and kissed over his shoulder before squeaking and laughing as Gabriel leapt over them whilst still naked. It was an amusing sight to be sure.

Crowley made a little squeak as well and pursed his lips when Gabriel held him by the waist. “What?” he asked suspiciously, if it was another compliment...

"Well... sometimes I see scales coming you out... and hmmm I think I love it," he said, sticking to his body and moving a little against him. "And your eyes. And your hair. And that mark that you have on your temple. And... this...," he continued, pushing his ass slightly, as he hugged him by the waist and plunged his face into the hollow of his shoulder.

Crowley squeaked again when Gabriel hugged him by the waist and pressed on his ass. _That… that… bastard! Who does he think he is saying all of that?_ He sucked on his teeth for a moment and then he was puffing his cheeks out again and averted his eyes to the side. After a moment he let out a breath of air and moved to hug the archangel back.

“I do have a nice ass, don’t I?” he grinned, trying to change the subject from his more demonic traits. That and he really did have a nice ass, Gabriel should recognize it as such.

Gabriel was still trying to hold back the giggle, delighted by Crowley's reaction, he really was adorable. And also delighted that he was returning the hug. "Very, very nice," he replied, kissing him. "It's so gorgeous, I haven't seen another one like it," and he kissed him once, twice. Gabriel thought Crowley was delicious. And he was beginning to like his sulky side. "Although I remember an angel of the second hierarchy, who...," he pretended to remember, with an amused air, looking to the side.

Crowley snorted and raised a brow and let his chin rest against the archangel’s shoulder, and tilting his head a bit so Gabriel could better kiss him. “Oh, reminiscing are we?” he asked playfully.

Aziraphale shook his head at the pair and smiled warmly, loving how quick Gabriel was becoming a soothing the demon's worries and grumpiness. He shifted to kiss his demon's cheek sweetly, tracing little patterns on his chest. "You two are so beautiful together..."

“Yeah, yeah,” Crowley waved a hand in dismissal, though he smiled at Aziraphale softly.

"But..." Aziraphale sighed a bit dramatically. "I do believe it was my turn to be in the middle," he mused. "And here my sweet Crowley is getting all the attention once again," he teased, unable to hide his playful smile.

"He's just really sweet," said Gabriel, giggling, "and he has a sweet ass," he continued, kissing him and laughing at the same time, as he grabbed his ass and held him against him. "Well, what do you say, we take care of that angel? Hm?" he asked him, still smiling and raising an eyebrow. "And we should put him inside bed," he whispered in his ear, trying not to let Aziraphale hear him.

Crowley rolled his eyes when Gabriel said he was sweet and hugged him tighter as he was pulled against him. “Sounds good to me,” he whispered back to Gabriel.

"Very good, beautiful," he replied, with another kiss, hugging and stroking his entire body. He had a hard time letting him go. "Let's go get him," he said, gesturing with his chin in the direction of Aziraphale. "I think it is time for me to do a prospecting of the rear flank for that sector," he said, looking for the angel's gaze.

Aziraphale grinned at the pair of them and laughed warmly, shaking his head. "You're both ridiculous," he murmured fondly. "But yes, please. Do come here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.  
> 
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
>   
> Thank you to the amazing Waldos Akimbo who did the commission art for this chapter of our story. Please Follow him at the link below!  
> https://twitter.com/heith_2bullets
> 
> You may also follow us at our own Instagram for more artwork or you can send more fanart our way if the inspiration strikes you!  
> https://www.instagram.com/beautifoul_strangers/
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.
> 
>  _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> 

With a last kiss, Gabriel snapped his fingers, and suddenly all three were covered under the blankets and sheets. The fire perked up, crackling and illuminating them. He then left Crowley to step over them both and stand next to Aziraphale, behind him. He hugged him, put his arms around his waist, and kissed his shoulders, then climbed up his neck.

"Hello, sunshine," he said in his ear, as he ran his nose down his ear and neck, lovingly.

Aziraphale hummed happily at feeling warm, safe, and snuggled up with the pair of them, smiling when Gabriel pressed up behind him and tipping his head to give the archangel more room. "Mmm... Hello, my dear... and sunshine? I think I like that," he chuckled.

He then reached to gently pull Crowley close, wrapping his own arms around the demon with a tender smile. "You did so well, darling... Both of you did. I cannot believe how sensational that was."

Crowley buried his face in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck and pressed as close as he could to him. 

“You think so, angel?” he asked with a contented smile pressed against his angel’s skin. He really hoped so, Aziraphale had felt amazing in him and even Gabriel had been very nice to do all of that with. He was glad Aziraphale thought the same of him, and he relaxed even more in his arms.

Gabriel kissed Aziraphale’s shoulders and neck again, until the birth of his hair. The angel smelled incredibly good, it was a scent he was fond of, and now he could recognize it anywhere. He slid a hand along his side, stroking everything he found. He felt a little overwhelmed by everything that had happened, although he also felt his head was light and his body relaxed, as well as an inner warmth and a light that he did not have within himself before, and that he knew he owed it to them.

"I didn't know this was so... It's... impressive, overwhelming, how can this body be able to achieve... this?" he asked. "And there's something... I feel...  _ like a warm light inside of me _ , in the center of my chest and in my head, and it's like you fill it all up. Is that normal?"

"I know so," Aziraphale assured his lover gently, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing his forehead sweetly. "You're so precious," he murmured, nuzzling their noses together before looking over his shoulder at Gabriel with a wry smile. 

"And yes. That warmth is quite normal when you're in love," he assured, shifting to kiss Gabriel affectionately.

_ In love _ _.  _ Gabriel processed it while kissing Aziraphale, and then it was his turn to hide his face in his neck. So that thing that humans used to talk about so much, that abstract and a little stupid concept, typical of beings who were not in direct contact with divine love... was happening to him. He felt the heat flood his face and a chill made his hair stand on end.

He was in love. And he was hugging the angel of whom he was. And very close, just a few inches away, was the demon with whom he was probably also falling in love. Now what? He felt really overwhelmed and did not know what to answer. A strange grief gripped his chest. He could only bring his hand closer to place it on the arm of Crowley, who in turn was hugging Aziraphale, and pressed them tightly against him, while closing his eyes.

Aziraphale smiled warmly and shifted so he could kiss both of their foreheads. "This... Is most certainly the most amazing circumstance I've ever found myself in."

"It is also for me," Gabriel whispered. He kissed Aziraphale’s neck, then the nape of his neck, his shoulders, and wished he could get closer to kiss Crowley. Gabriel was telling the truth: it was more common for him to rule over his subordinates and fight all sorts of horrible beings than to love an exceptional angel and demon. He listened to his own breathing as he looked at the combination and at the contrast that both formed, inside his embrace, under the warm shelter of the blankets.

Aziraphale, with his gorgeous blonde hair, his skin, his softness, his sweet rounded shapes, his luminous beauty, was the antithesis of Crowley's slim and flexible body, so beautiful, with his dazzling red hair, and his unique alluring and way of being. He realized that in addition to being in love, he was lost, because he would never be able to go without that again. Without them. "I didn't know how it was, but now I think I couldn't... I couldn't," he concluded, still overwhelmed by everything he felt. "Now what am I going to do?" he whispered against Aziraphale's neck. He felt his heart pound against his back.

Crowley felt Gabriel put a hand on his arm, but after everything the three of them just did, he didn't feel the urge to pull away like he had before. Admittedly, he was less scared of the archangel now, but he probably wouldn't be able to feel this comfortable if Aziraphale wasn't around. Or maybe he would, he did just swallow the archangel's cum and then let said archangel hug and kiss him. So at worst, being alone with Gabriel would just make him feel uneasy… probably.

Though that last question made him raise a brow, what was he going to do now? What did that mean? 

Furrowing his brows, he slowly turned his head to peak at Gabriel. "What do you mean? You're gonna stay here, and Aziraphale is going to look after you, and you're gonna do the same for him. That's what you're gonna do now," he said with a frown, Gabriel really didn't have any idea what a relationship was, did he?

"I'd love to, if he wants to," Gabriel replied, looking over Aziraphale's shoulder. He placed a small kiss on his shoulder. "Although I was referring to what I'm going to do with myself, actually. I've never been in love. And I thought that everything that had to do with this type of physical interaction was... well, not appropriate for angels, to say the least. I thought it was all lust, sin, nothing to do with any lofty sentiment. But this...," he kissed Aziraphale again and shook Crowley's arm, “...I don't feel that it's sinful, nor horrendous, it's just the opposite. It's shocking, I can't put it in words."

"I've never had anyone like this," he continued, sighing deeply. "Of course I will stay with Aziraphale, and I will take care of him, and I will let him do it with me, although I can't imagine what it could be like if someone took care of me," he said, with a soft laugh.

"Don't go," he said to Crowley, after a couple of seconds, as he held him tighter. "I do not want you to go."

Crowley swallowed hard and averted his eyes before hiding his face against Aziraphale’s neck. Why did Gabriel saying that make him want to cry? “It’s not m’choice,” he said, though it was muffled by Aziraphale’s neck, and he swallowed again when he felt his eyes well up and a lump form in his throat. He didn’t want to leave, he really didn’t want to, but tomorrow he would have to go.

"I know that," said Gabriel, almost whispering. "I know that. But I don't want to." There was a brief thoughtful silence. Gabriel knew that Crowley still didn't trust him and surely still feared him, but he was trying to understand that he couldn't help it, just as he couldn't help but have feelings for him. Feelings he wanted to control for now, because perhaps Crowley would never change his perception of him.

Still, it pained him that he was leaving, and not just because of Aziraphale. He knew that if it were just another demon, he wasn't even considering that his place was any other than Hell. But it was him, it was Crowley, and he was beginning to feel that that place was taking away something that was not his due.

"I don't want you to," Gabriel repeated. "And I will do everything I can. I have promised you," he said, stroking him.

Crowley tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, and sniffled a little bit before peeking at Gabriel again. “Thank you… I mean it,” he said quietly and slightly leaned into the stroking, starting to feel comforted by it.

Gabriel thought he heard a sob. Crowley was sobbing?  _ Oh, please. _ A fist gripped his heart and shrugged his soul. He couldn't allow it, couldn't allow Crowley to be unhappy, or be hurt. It didn't matter what the demon's feelings were towards him, at that moment Gabriel only cared that he didn't suffer.

He kept stroking him, trying to comfort him as much as he could, but he wanted to kiss him. After a few moments, he reached for his hand, which was hidden in the hollow of Aziraphale's chest. He kissed his palm and fingers, eyes closed, and then put it on his face, trying to feel him as much as possible. He wanted the demon to feel that he was there and that neither Aziraphale nor he was alone in that.

"Everything is going to be alright," he kissed his palm again and placed it on his cheek again, "everything is going to be alright," he repeated, "I'm also with you. Calm down... calm down."

Crowley sniffled, trying to stop being so upset just because Gabriel also didn’t want him to go. He shouldn’t even be upset that he had to go when Gabriel didn’t want him to leave. Both he and Aziraphale had already had time to come to terms with this, so he shouldn’t be getting upset again and yet he was.  _ Why? _ __ And why did it have to be Gabriel he was upset in front of? He shouldn’t be letting the archangel see this, it was weakness he could possibly use against him later, and yet...

He turned and shoved himself against the archangel’s chest, burying his face against Gabriel’s chest and clung to him, scales popping up with every sniffle.

Oh please, Gabriel wasn't expecting this, by any means, but he wasn't going to let Crowley continue to be so distraught at having to leave. Seeing him like that was breaking his heart. This was not the insolent demon he had seen before, nor was it anything he could expect from someone from Hell. There was no longer any doubt that he could not treat him as if he were any demon. What was different about him,  _what made him different from everyone_? He suspected that maybe it had something to do with those scars he had seen on his back.

And oh, there were also those pretty scales that made him even more handsome, like some kind of exotic and beautiful being.

"Beauty, keep calm, we don't want you to go either... I don't want you to go," he said, hugging Crowley tightly as he kissed him where he could, first, and then searching for his mouth to kiss him deeply. "That's not your place, something tells me that you don't really belong there. And you have no idea how persistent I am when I set my mind to it. Ask Aziraphale," he said, with a small smile.

Crowley continued to try and stifle his sobs, scales still appearing with every sniffle and noise that left him. Finally, and with his lower lip wobbling, Crowley turned his head slightly to look at Aziraphale with a sad, curious expression.

It pained Gabriel to see Crowley crying, and at the same time it caused him infinite tenderness. He was determined to do what he could to get him out of Hell, but here and now he could only make him feel more comforted. He kept stroking and kissing his head as he looked at Aziraphale. And he couldn't help but kiss the scales that appeared on his face, or slide his nose down his cheek. How could it be that he liked his demon features so much? Perhaps because curiously, they were beautiful and made him more attractive.

Aziraphale blinked but smiled softly as the two spoke so gently to one another. "You are perfectly within your rights to love someone and make love to them," he assured to Gabriel. "Most angels just aren't used to such concepts," he then smiled as Crowley insisted that Gabriel needed to stay with them. "Of course we want you here with us…," he then frowned softly as Crowley began to grow upset, brow furrowing as he hugged him close. "Oh Crowley... We will try to get it fixed. And Gabriel really is so dedicated and capable with bureaucracy."

“M’sorry I just feel like I’m abandoning you,” Crowley said, lips wobbling, after a moment of silence. He just felt so useless and unable to protect Aziraphale like he always did...or well, always tries to do, since he really fucked up during the whole Apocalypse fiasco. Then there was the fact Hell was, well… Hell. It wasn’t fun to be there, much less when you were a favorite among the ranks.

"Hey, hey, Aziraphale told me that you had saved his life many times," Gabriel said, trying to cheer him up and make him feel better. "And I think now is something we both have to thank you for. If it wasn't for you, maybe now he wouldn't be here. Neither would I be with you."

"And if you are going to Hell because it is your obligation, you are not abandoning him. But I will try to fix it as soon as possible," said Gabriel, with another kiss.

The warmth of their bodies under the covers made him feel more relaxed than he had in a long time. He let Aziraphale's words cradle him like a nice litany:  _ You are perfectly within your rights to love someone and make love to them _ . Something like that could change your life, he thought. At the same time that this thought made his new inner light shine brighter, it also caused him some vertigo. But maybe he felt too good, or too in love right now, Aziraphale had said? to let some overly stinging concern occupy his mind. He remembered how Aziraphale had taught him about "sleeping," and wished he could do it with the two of them that night.

"He's right, you know," Aziraphale murmured, shifting to kiss his redheaded lover's forehead. "Mm... I love you so much…," he murmured softly. "Gabriel will keep me nice and safe until you get back. And I'll have you know, I did fairly well taking care of myself the last few weeks."

Crowley kissed Gabriel back and then looked back at Aziraphale when he spoke. He leaned into the kiss and smiled slightly at hearing Aziraphale say he loved him.

“I know you did, b-but…,” he trailed off and looked down at his lap, playing with his thumbnail again. He knew he was being a bit irrational, but the last time he hadn’t been around to help Aziraphale the moment he needed it, the bookstore ended up on fire and Aziraphale had been harassed by the other angels. Then, with a sigh, he leaned into Gabriel and pressed his forehead to his chest. He felt a little better now, but still felt awful about going and didn’t want to see the way Aziraphale was looking at him, because he knew he didn’t deserve it so he decided to hide against the other angel as he spoke.

“Thank you, for being here,” he said quietly, wanting to let Gabriel know just how grateful he was in this moment. He wouldn’t say anything else because he could tell his constant worrying about him staying and making sure Aziraphale would be fine was getting on Gabriel’s nerves. And really, he didn’t blame him, if he had to constantly repeat something like that he would probably get annoyed as well.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Gabriel replied, kissing his forehead and hair. "Please, don't worry anymore, everything is going to be fine. They won't find us here, and if they find us... they will go through me before reaching him, and that's not something that will happen easily. My name means "Fortress of God," and not for nothing. Besides, I'm sure Aziraphale still remembers his heavenly formation. You should have seen him wield a sword. He was the terror of his training group," he whispered, with an air of conspiracy, trying to make the demon smile.

The way Crowley’s face was pressed up against Gabriel made his lips drag against said archangel’s skin when he smiled at the tone he used. After a few more moments he pulled away and pulled Aziraphale in between the both of them and hid his face in the crook of his angel’s neck. “Sorry,” he had gotten so upset a moment ago that he had taken up more of the two attention when Aziraphale wanted to be in the middle. Though he wasn’t sure if he was only apologizing for that or for also getting so upset. “Love you too,” he finished.

Gabriel took advantage of the change of position to hug the angel around the waist, drawing him towards himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound they made, kissing and hugging, like a soft murmur under the blankets. He gently kissed the angel's shoulders, without opening his eyes. As pleasant as the above was to be able to forget that the universe existed beyond this warm lair. On impulse, he rose and placed a kiss on Aziraphale's hip; then he returned to his previous position, hugged him, sighed deeply, and closed his eyes again. He intended to stay focused on what was flooding his senses right now: their sounds, their scents, their skin.

Aziraphale smiled at the pleasant conversation between them and smiled, taking his lover's hand and kissing down his arm. 

"It will all be alright. And we will all be together soon again," he assured tenderly. He then squealed as the pair moved him so he was between them again, blushing warmly as his hip was kissed. "You... you two," he huffed softly, biting his lower lip.

Crowley moved his head back and smiled at Aziraphale, already feeling much better. “What? I thought you said you wanted to be in between the two of us,” he said, innocently.

"I did," he murmured, blushing a bit. "It's just... Quite a lot to find myself suddenly between you again. Especially with the shift in mood," he murmured, kissing his demonic lover's jaw. "I don't know how you withstood it earlier," he teased Crowley.

Gabriel let his thoughts flow, erratic, not caring about anything other than what was at his side, for the first time in a long time. Their murmurs were a calming sound. Soon after, he stopped hearing them.

* * * * *

Aziraphale noticed their archangel lover drifting off to sleep and smiled, looking over at him before looking back to Crowley. "It seems our new lover is practicing the act of sleep that I just taught him earlier in the week."

“Heh, guess he does learn fast, doesn’t he?” Crowley said, giving Gabriel a soft look for just a moment before focusing all his attention back on Aziraphale. “Not sure how I withstood it earlier either… maybe i'm just a bit drunk still. I don’t think I ever sobered up actually,” Crowley answered Aziraphale’s, probably rhetorical, question from a little bit ago and shrugged before nuzzling their noses together.

“Eh, doesn’t really matter though, I enjoyed myself a lot and that’s all that matters, right? That we’re all having a good time together?” he asked softly, gnawing the inside of his cheek a bit, unsure if forgetting to sober up would upset Aziraphale or not.

Aziraphale chuckled and wrapped Crowley up in his arms again, not upset in the slightest. He kissed his forehead, humming softly as he ran a gentle hand down his back. "This is all so... Mind boggling. If you'd told me a week ago we'd be here with him, like this, I'd call you crazy... And yet I can't seem to help myself."

Crowley snorted and tried to get closer. “I’d say the same thing but probably in a way that you’d hit me over,” he grinned and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale as well. “So you really do like him, I can sorta see why now that we’ve all uh… done everything we did today,” Crowley sighed and then pressed a kiss to his angel’s cheek before giving him a small smile. “I’m glad though, even if i’m still unsure about this. I’m just glad that out of all the angelic wankers you could have developed feelings for, it was someone who definitely has feelings back for you,” he said quietly.

Gabriel shifted slightly in his sleep. He was not yet sound asleep, but he no longer even heard the murmurs. He stuck to Aziraphale's back, bending against him and slipping an arm around his waist.

Aziraphale hummed as the other male wrapped him up in his arms, smiling softly over his shoulder at Gabriel. "I'm starting to see a side of him that I almost forgot about," he murmured, looking him over a bit longer before looking back to Crowley. "And you're definitely right about that... But I think it's because our feelings of love reach out to one another in a way."

Crowley raised a brow, from what he remembered of the archangels, they were all insufferable. Though maybe Aziraphale was around them a lot before that?

“Well, I guess that would make sense,” he said, and nuzzled the side of his angel's neck. He was getting tired but he didn’t want to go to sleep yet, so when he yawned a moment later, he blushed deeply.

Aziraphale hummed and looked back to Crowley with a gentle smile, leaning down to kiss him tenderly on the lips. "Tired, darling? You and Gabriel arrived twice, so I can hardly blame you," he teased softly.

“Well… I might be a little but I still don’t want to sleep. I don’t have much time left to spend up here and I would rather be awake with you than sleep,” Crowley frowned and tried to press himself closer to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale hummed and snuggled him close, petting his hair gently. "I understand, my love... But you also haven't rested much lately, yes? I want to be sure you're at the top of your game when you're among so many demons."

Crowley sighed, he knew Aziraphale was right, but still he really would rather just be awake. It’s not like he hadn’t managed to sleep down in Hell before. But no, he really should get some rest, no need to worry Aziraphale over something he technically didn’t need, he wasn’t built for sleep anyways.

“Ok, I guess you have a point. You’ll wake me though… if I don’t manage to do it on my own, right?” he sighed and asked softly. He definitely didn’t want to be late getting back, they would never let him leave again if he was.

"I'll wake you a bit earlier than need be if you want to say goodbye properly," Aziraphale mused, kissing his demon tenderly and smiling playfully into it.

Crowley grinned and kissed Aziraphale back enthusiastically. “Definitely, I definitely want to say goodbye properly,” he said and then snickered at the playful smile Aziraphale gave him. “Are you going to try and sleep too, or do you want me to let you go so you can get everything set up to read? There’s probably tea around here, but I’m pretty sure I saw a tin of some in one of the cabinets.”

"I think I'll be fine with just a book," he murmured, summoning one with just a snap and smiling playfully at his demon. "I'll keep awake to keep on the lookout... But no one should be able to find us here," he assured, gently stroking his lover's hair.

Crowley leaned into the touch and yawned again. “Alright then, night," he said softly and placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek before wiggling a bit to get more comfortable. Once he was, he pressed his cheek to his angel’s thigh and let his eyes shut.

Aziraphale let him get comfortable and smiled, opening his book and settling in himself. He gently stroked Crowely's hair as he read, humming softly to lull the demon off to sleep.

Slowly, Crowley completely went limp, breathing evening out and his grip around Aziraphale loosened, finally falling into a deep restful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape** , which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~

A few hours passed with Aziraphale keeping watch in the dim light of the fire and reading in the soft glow of his own angelic radiance which he used in place of a lamp.

Since he closed his eyes, Gabriel had slept at intervals: sometimes deeply, but often moving and coming out of unconsciousness, although never fully waking up. He felt a physical restlessness that did not let him rest completely, as if there was still something to resolve in his heavenly body.

One of those times, one of his movements ended up taking him out of sleep. He was uncomfortable, scrambled, and didn't like getting out of the dream, but there was a tingling pressure between his legs that demanded his attention. He closed his legs, trying to calm him down so he could ignore it as soon as possible. For a moment, he felt a pleasant spark that, instead of reassuring him, excited him even more. Why was his effort getting so uncomfortable now?

He lowered his hand and groped. He found the same thing he had seen before next to Crowley's, and in his mouth: his effort was awake and apparently needed, and he demanded some kind of solution to his restlessness. Gabriel snorted, even more annoyed than before. He squeezed his legs again and bent them forward. He noticed that there, a few millimeters away, was one of his two bedmates. Still half unconscious, he distinguished that it was Aziraphale, by his scent, and immediately by his touch, when he moved to stick to him again. He moved his hips forward, trying to merge with the angel, just as his instinct was pushing him to do, seeking relief from his agitation. He brought one of his legs up and rubbed himself gently against him.

Aziraphale noted Gabriel starting to move restlessly and watched over him for a moment, fearing that the angel was having a nightmare of some sort. He then blinked as he noticed Gabriel reaching downwards for relief and smiled, biting his lower lip. It was as Gabriel started rutting against his thigh that he reached down to card his fingers through dark locks. "Mm... Gabriel..."

Gabriel moved again, rubbing himself a little more. That seemed to bring some relief, but at the same time, it incited him even more. He put a hand on the angel's waist. An idea began to emerge into his sleepy mind: he had to do something like what had happened between him and Crowley before, but what, exactly?

He caressed the angel, as he placed a kiss on his hip. He felt his hand in his hair and the murmur of his name. "Hmmm...?" he could only respond, raising his head and looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"You seem... riled," he mused, smiling down at him sweetly in amusement and playing with his hair. "Do you... need some assistance?"

Gabriel made the same movement again with his hip, brushing his effort even more against the angel's thigh. "I think... yes... I don't know why I'm like this again," he replied, hugging his waist, needy.

Aziraphale reached over Gabriel to set the book aside and shifted a bit. "You've just learned true pleasure... It's normal to crave it constantly at first... I know I did," he chuckled softly. "I could take you into my hands... Or my mouth. But we can't do much more tonight. I don't wish to wake Crowley. He needs his rest..."

Why was everything Aziraphale saying to him was arousing him even more? "I don't know... I would like... to kiss you?" Gabriel did not know what to ask for, what to expect, he just knew that he wanted whatever the angel offered him at that moment.

Aziraphale chuckled and slid down beside him, careful not to jostle Crowley. He then pulled the taller angel down, kissing him slow and firm as his hands traced slowly down the archangel's perfect form.

Gabriel laughed very softly, still not fully aware of the world around him, knowing only that he had the angel he wanted in his arms. "Sunshine...," he murmured, kissing his jaw, happy to hug him again. Then, he kissed him back, as deeply as Aziraphale had started it. He felt the angel's hands running over his body, causing his effort to tighten further.

Aziraphale hummed and returned the kiss with slow but heated fervor, his tongue trailing out to slowly lap along the seam of the arch angel's lips as he sought to taste him. "Mm... I like it when you call me that…," he murmured against his lover's mouth, pressing closer.

Gabriel kept kissing him, thinking of nothing else other than themselves. He no longer worried about what was or was not correct, what he could and could not do with his former subordinate: it was only Aziraphale, his angel. Love, softness, and his mouth and his bodies.

"My angel... my sunshine... I will tell you many times," he said in a voice barely audible. He lowered his hands and placed them on his hips, bringing him closer, letting him feel his effort. He was beginning to feel really anxious. "So this is...," he moved against him, in a warm surge, "the real pleasure?" he asked, a second before a lash of that pleasure ran through him. He couldn't suppress a moan, but he bit his lip, trying to stifle it.

"Mm... Yes... though you haven't felt the best type," he murmured, slowly grinding his effort against Gabriel's larger one. "Having someone inside you... Or being inside someone else. Though you got a small taste with Crowley using his mouth on you," he murmured. "Your effort is... Quite large," he murmured with a blush. "It'll take a lot of preparation for me to take it."

Again, his effort leaped at Aziraphale's words. Having someone inside, being inside someone, Crowley's mouth, Good Lord, _Crowley's mouth,_ that had been really impressive...

He did not know how the above would materialize, but that someone like Aziraphale was the one who spoke to him about it was delicious and exciting at the same time. Until very recently, this angel was his field agent, the one to whom he gave orders and requested reports, the lower command who was always so obviously uncomfortable with his presence and questions. And now... now there they were both, naked and caressing each other, and Gabriel was kissing him, and he was asking him to teach him what he ignored and to take him wherever he wanted. The change of situation amazed him and left him breathless.

"Well, you know that... it just appeared, I did nothing, I suppose it suits the corporation of each one of us. Do you... like it?" he asked doubtfully. "I think I do like it, but if you...," he said, raising his eyebrows in a questioning gesture.

"Oh it is, quite impressive," he assured, biting his lower lip and sliding a hand down to gently grasp and stroke Gabriel's length. "I haven't been taken in quite some time though... I would need to work my way back up to you being able to accommodate you. Crowley too... At least if you are having me in a masculine form. But even with female form, you would have to take your time with me."

Gabriel hid his head in the hollow of Aziraphale's neck to avoid moaning loudly. What the angel was doing to him had the same effect as what he had done with Crowley before: on one hand, it seemed to relieve him, but at the same time it impelled him to seek more and with more haste. At that time, for Gabriel there was only Aziraphale and his need for him. The archangel who ran Heaven was a ball of feelings and sensations, and unable to think.

"Yes... as you want...," he could hardly answer, as he moved inside his hand, instinctively. He reached for his mouth again to kiss him.

Aziraphale hummed and let him claim his mouth, kissing him back and then letting their tongues tangle eagerly. "Mm... Oh, Gabriel...," he hummed, shifting his hands to take both their hardened lengths between them and grinding slowly against the archangel, as he pumped them with his hands.

Gabriel felt his angel's hand enveloping his two efforts, which he now felt side by side, sharing the same warmth and the same throbbing. He gasped in his mouth, with pleasure and surprise, and lowered his hand to the small of his back, caressing everything he could reach, and then going back over his body. He was not able at the time to put into words his feelings, which flooded him, telling him how much he liked Aziraphale and how much, _how much_ he loved him. More, more, he needed more of this, more of him, more of everything he could not and did not know how to name. _I need him,_ he thought, as he felt his hand move around his efforts.

Aziraphale moved his hands at a steady pace, whining softly and moving against him instinctively as well. He traded kisses and light nips with the archangel and couldn't help the feverish intensity with which he moved with him. It was all so very intense...

He couldn't believe how intense his desire was for Gabriel already... It was like a quickly growing pyre that was fast equalizing the size of the inferno of passion and love that he already bore for his demon. His demon, who he was trying not to wake but secretly he wished would... He couldn't get enough of either of them... Was he really so greedy?

Gabriel noticed that his efforts slipped smoothly, with a humidity that was not there before. Every movement of the angel, every new detail he discovered in what he was doing to him was even more stimulating. The exercise of letting go, giving up control voluntarily caused him even more pleasure.

He reached up to take the angel at the nape of the neck, burying his fingers in his soft hair. He needed more and more to release the pressure that ran through him, to experience again what he had lived with Crowley, and he knew that it would not take much longer for everything to explode inside him again.

"Aziraphale...," his name whispered between gasps, near his mouth.

"You're getting close, yes?" Aziraphale asked, licking his lips as he moved against the archangel. "It's alright, my love. Ch-Chase it! Climb that peak and then let go," he moaned, moving his hands faster.

Yes, he was very close, and he felt it melt with the angel's words. Gabriel couldn't take it anymore. "Yes... ah... love...," he said, hardly aware of it. "Yes, yes...," he exclaimed, letting himself go just as he was saying, with his forehead next to his, feeling his breath and the overwhelming sensation that began to rise up his spine, flooding him. He released everything and let it possess him completely, like a huge flash inside.

"Love...!" he exclaimed just before the ecstasy, not knowing what he was saying, closing his eyes tightly and hugging the angel with the same intensity. He moved following his hand, out of pure instinct, seeking more and more release, until his entire body tensed and he opened his mouth in a silent moan.

Aziraphale groaned lowly at the sight of his archangel falling apart, the same sensations building up within him as well before finally coming apart with a snap. He keened, high and needy and spurted between them. "G-Gabriel!"

Gabriel pressed against him when he reached zenith, trying to reach the highest point, to hurry until the last moment of what the angel and his own body were making him experience. Something pierced his heart when Aziraphale said his name, while his pretty face reflected what he was feeling next to him. He wanted to merge with him and wanted him to feel the same as he was feeling, was it possible? He kept moving with him, now at his own pace, panting, with his mouth ajar over his, taking his breath.

Whimpering as Gabriel continued to move against him, he wrapped his arms around the male and held on tight. "Ooh, Gabriel…," he panted softly. "S-Steady... If you continue, you'll rile us both again."

Gabriel swayed at a slower, softer pace, calming down next to the angel. He let his breathing return to its usual cadence, little by little, and put his arms under Aziraphale's, who was hugging him tightly. He kept breathing, as he felt the angel loosen his embrace. He also began to relax and kissed his shoulders and neck, while caressing him with love. He was there, with the angel in his arms, and was unable to let him go. "Don't go," he whispered to him, his face in the hollow of his neck and his eyes closed. "Stay with me," he asked, in the lowest tone he could.

He had never known this, he had never had it, but now he could not abandon that warmth, that softness that was in his arms and that welcomed him at the same time, as if Aziraphale was a refuge in himself. Never before has he given space to a need that implied only and exclusively what his mind, heart and body needed. He couldn't let him go. "Aziraphale," he whispered again, this time being fully aware of what he was saying.

Aziraphale's own breathing slowly started to regulate, his hands smoothing gently over the other male's while he littered little kisses over the parts of Gabriel that he could reach. 

"Mm... darling, I'm not going anywhere," he assured, gently stroking the other angel's hair. "I only... I only wish Crowley didn't have to leave either. That we could all just stay here in this safe house surrounded in warmth and love... forever," he mumbled, holding onto his beloved and sighing as he clutched at him. He only shifted back when his lover spoke his name, gazing up into those bewitching lavender eyes. "Yes, Gabriel...?"

Gabriel had spoken the name of the angel as a longing, a wish, trying to convey everything he felt with that word, without having to tell it to him directly. He had never expressed emotions or feelings, he didn't know how to do it, not even if he should. He just wanted his angel to know how much...

But then Aziraphale looked him in the eye and said his name, with that huge blue gaze and parted lips, expectant, and Gabriel couldn't hide anymore. He took his face in the hollow of his hand and stroked his cheek, still looking at him.

"I love you," he said, not knowing if it was the right thing, if the angel would want to hear it, if... "I love you, Principality Aziraphale," he repeated, because he hadn't come this far to behave like a coward, "my angel," he finished, letting himself be carried away by what he felt, hoping that his angel accepted him and wanted to be it, and kissed him.

Aziraphale flushed warmly at the sudden pure declaration of love, his own heart fluttering at how earnest Gabriel was with his words. How was this archangel who barely knew what it meant to love romantically so easily able to speak words of devotion? It had taken him and Crowley millennia... 

He nuzzled shyly into Gabriel's palm. "You... are a charmer, my dear. I love you as well... deeply..."

Gabriel couldn't help but smile and kiss him again, happy and excited. He did not even know what he was doing, he had only let it come out as it had come from inside him, but it seemed that he had not been wrong. He had tried it for the first time, like the one who launches into a battle of which he knows nothing, and the result had been better than he expected. If Aziraphale had responded differently, he would never have gotten out of his usual acting channels again, but like this... so maybe it would be worth acting again following what the heart asked him.

"I do not know anything, I do not know what you know, I do not know any of this and I did not expect it, nor have I asked for it, it is an unknown terrain and I never know if I do well, I can only tell you what... I feel," he said next, shrugging slightly. "I only know that I want to try, as different from everything that seems to me. And that everything I tell you is true, nothing more."

Aziraphale smiled bashfully still and shifted to litter little kisses all over Gabriel's face. "And I will endeavor to teach you all that I can... and make sure that you feel wonderfully and completely loved…," he insisted, softly.

Gabriel smiled and let him kiss him, eyes closed. "My love...," he whispered. Little by little, very slowly, he was starting to stop holding back when he wanted to tell him what he thought or felt, even without knowing where that path was going to take him. But undoubtedly, what he was finding exceeded any expectations he had at first.

He held him in his arms and continued with his eyes closed, listening to the angel's breathing and his own heartbeat. _Thank God, thank God,_ was the last of his thoughts, before falling asleep again.

Aziraphale smiled at him sweetly as he fell asleep, gently stroking his hair and humming softly to lull him to sleep as he'd done with Crowley earlier. He then went back to reading his book while the other two slumbered.  


  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  


All too soon, dawn was coming. Aziraphale watched the sun rise through the window a little bitterly for once, knowing that with it would come the time that his beloved demon would need to descend back into Hell to continue training his replacement. He wrapped Crowley in his arms as the time neared, a heavy sigh leaving him as he gently shook him awake.

“Mmmm,” Crowley moaned softly, trying to move away from the gentle shakes. He managed to just press his face closer against Aziraphale’s stomach and he sighed happily, knees moving to get closer to his chest as he curled into a tight ball. Though after a few more moments he yawned and gave a whine.

“Mmmmno shtop, comfy,” he whined again, half asleep.

"I'm afraid it's time to get up, my dear…," Aziraphale murmured softly, stroking his demon lover's hair. "You did tell me that you did not wish to be late," he reminded gently, though his expression was sad.

Finally, he slowly opened his eyes with a wince, just now realizing he never sobered up. With a snap, he miracled the pressure and throbbing from his head and smacked his lips together with a grimace. “Yeah, I know, thanks, angel,” he sighed, and moved to sit up.

Within his dream, Gabriel heard a sound that made him begin to emerge from his unconsciousness, very slowly. When he could make out what it was, he shifted his position, turning to face the murmurs. He filled his lungs with air and released it.

“...thanks, angel," he heard, Crowley's voice waking him up. He opened his eyes just enough so that he could distinguish them both. He purred softly as he breathed again, reaching out to brush against the angel's leg.

Aziraphale helped him sit up and sighed, pulling Crowley into his arms. He'd been supportive the night before but... He did want to convey that he didn't truly want Crowley to leave. "I'll miss you dearly, darling... I... Wish you could just stay here," he murmured, Gabriel's touch to his leg comforting, but his heart sore.

Crowley sighed as his eyes dropped to the bed. “Yeah, same here, angel,” he frowned and leaned so that his head was resting in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck.

“Thank you for waking me like I asked,” he said quietly, and shut his eyes for a few moments, trying to bask in the affection and get a bit more rest before he moved away to climb off the bed.

Gabriel listened to the words of both, watching as Crowley took refuge in Aziraphale before getting out of bed. A wave of sadness came to him from both of them, like a weight inside him. He sat up slowly. The angel was on his back and he could not see his face. He moved closer, wrapping him in his arms from behind and kissing the nape of his neck and shoulders, without saying a word for a few moments, just trying to make him feel that he was there.

"You know I will do my best to bring him back, right?" he said. "I also want him back," he whispered.

Aziraphale clutched tightly at Crowley and let out a shaky breath as they both worked to reassure him. "I- I know. And either way, I know he won't be gone long," he just... Worried. Worried about the terrible things those other demons could be plotting.

Crowley didn’t dare turn around to look at both angels on the bed, even when he heard them whispering. He may not have been able to make out what they were saying to each other, but he could guess and it made him feel even sadder. He absolutely hated making Aziraphale upset and he figured Gabriel had to be comforting him. He swallowed, fighting back the temptation to turn around and say sod it all as he pressed reassuring kisses to anywhere he could reach on his angel. But he knew what would happen if he did that and he’d rather not get forcibly summoned back.

With a steadying breath, he snapped his fingers and was dressed and clean again, and with another snap he had his sunglasses back on.

Gabriel looked up and saw Crowley's downcast gesture, and could sense his enormous sadness. His drooping shoulders conveyed a feeling of deep dejection. He closed his eyes tight. This was not fair.

"Go with him," he said to Aziraphale. "Come on, don't let him be alone now," he encouraged. "You said we had to take care of our demon, right?"

Aziraphale nodded and bit his lower lip, getting up carefully and snapping to clean and dress himself. He walked over and gently took Crowley's hand in his own. "May I... see you off at least?"

Crowley swallowed hard and gently squeezed Aziraphale’s hand before turning to look at him. “If you want to, I don’t want to make this any harder than it has to be,” he said quietly.

"I want to," he assured immediately, squeezing his lover's hands tightly. "I... Can't very well send you off without a goodbye kiss, can I?"

Crowley let out a breath and smiled at that. No, he didn’t suppose he could.

“Guess not,” he said, and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Aziraphale’s mouth, a hand moving to keep his sunglasses from slipping from his face.

Gabriel looked at them from the bed. He would have wanted to go and be there with them, say something to Crowley, but he knew it was his time and he should leave them alone. He sat down on the edge of the bed and got up. He snapped his fingers and the moment he was clean and dressed in something appropriate, the fire flared up, flooding the room with heat, and the bed disappeared.

He crossed his arms and looked into the fireplace, trying to give them some privacy. Seeing them like that filled him with sadness, but also with something else: he kept feeling a prick of guilt in the back of his mind, as if somehow it was his fault. But he had not been the one who had called Crowley back to Hell, and Aziraphale had forgiven him, not to mention that if he had not Fallen, God too... but still, he felt strangely responsible for both what was happening and of what happened to them, and that prompted him to solve the situation as soon as possible, and not only because of Aziraphale.

Aziraphale sighed contentedly and returned the kiss tenderly, running his fingers through Crowley's hair gently.

Crowley sighed into the kiss as well, one hand moving to gently stroke the side of Aziraphale’s head, desperately wanting as much contact as he could get.

Aziraphale sighed and held him close, resting their foreheads together gently and nuzzling their noses together lightly. "You be safe... and get done quick as you can..."

“Course, aren’t I always,” Crowley smiled and hugged Aziraphale closer.

“I’ll try my hardest to finish what I have too,” he said softly.

Aziraphale chuckled and kissed him quickly once more before looking at Gabriel. "Do you want to say goodbye too?"

Gabriel was glad that Aziraphale invited him to come closer. He had been trying to escape, concentrating on the fluctuations of the flames, but it had been impossible for him not to hear their kisses and murmurs. "Of course," he said, turning around. He approached them, his heart was sinking, but knowing that he had to convey strength and serenity to Crowley before he left. He couldn't let him leave in despair.

"Crowley," he said, looking at him, trying to instill confidence in him, even when he knew how difficult it was to get it with him, "Aziraphale is going to be completely safe here, you don't have to worry about that one more minute. And I'm going to do what I have to do to get you out of there and never have to come back. Aziraphale needs you, and I...," he reached out his hand to touch Crowley's, "...I know you don't belong in that place. They can't have you," he insisted firmly and frowned, moving forward a little, almost imperceptibly.

Crowley swallowed hard, that lump in this throat coming back, and he moved his hand just a bit to take the archangel’s when he felt his touch. He squeezed it for a moment, thumb running over the knuckles, before letting go taking a step back.

He did belong there though, why else would he have Fallen? He didn’t mean to Fall but obviously that didn’t matter since here he was. Sure he said things about the Almighty playing games and all that, but… but it’s not like all the Fallen hadn’t done something to deserve that place. He just… he just...

“Thank you, really,” he smiled thankfully before it slowly started to morph to look bittersweet. “I… I’m going to be late if I stay any later,” he frowned, sunglasses hided the way his eyes dropped as he took another step back. If he didn’t leave now, he probably wouldn’t ever leave. 

“I’ll back as soon as I can,” and with that, he quickly spun on his heel and made his way to the door to leave. He wanted one of them to stop him deep down, but he knew even if they tried he would still just get dragged back one way or another.

Gabriel could see the same deep sadness in his eyes, and something else: the skepticism of someone who has long resigned himself to being the one who always loses and never expects to win. He was beginning to understand that, perhaps, Crowley had spent his existence waiting for one blow after another: perhaps he had enjoyed brief successes due to his demonic power, but he soon returned to a reality that he did not seem to like at all.

The fist that clenched his heart now seemed to be squeezing all his internal organs. He would have liked to hold him in his arms, or somehow be able to prevent him from leaving. Close the door behind them, dig in with them there and avoid being found, or face whoever came looking for him, but he knew that he had to do it differently if he wanted the result to be permanent.

Last night he had acted on impulse, simply letting go of what he thought and felt when he had told Aziraphale that he loved him, and now he was glad he had not controlled himself. "Crowley!" he exclaimed, just before the demon reached the door.

Aziraphale felt his throat tighten as his lover hurried off, a shaky breath leaving him as he left. He then turned to Gabriel, wrapping his arms tightly around the archangel and nuzzling into his shoulder. It never felt good when Crowley and he parted ways, but this felt so much worse.

Crowley paused when he heard his name called, slowly turning his head to look at the pair of angels who were now hugging. In question he tilted his head just a bit, afraid his voice would betray him.

Gabriel was about to run after the demon to hug him just before he left, but then he felt Aziraphale's arms around him and his head on his shoulder. Immediately he wrapped him around his, covering him almost entirely. He needed him, he had to take care of him as he had said he would. He kissed his head and cradled him gently, trying to comfort him.

"He is coming back very soon, I promise you, I promise you...," he whispered in his ear, hugging him tightly, his head bowed next to his. He heard the sound of the door opening and closing, but he did not want to look.

Crowley leaned against the door and shut his eyes, forcing himself not to cry and rubbed a hand against the back of his neck where it still stung from a few days ago. 

He really didn’t want to go back.

With a sigh, he pushed off of the door with his foot and made his way to the Bentley and drove off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great escape has its own playlist:  
> https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9  
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> All the recipes for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~

Aziraphale trembled a little in the larger angel's arms but managed to hold back his tears. "I... I know I'm being a fool... we've been apart before. But... I hate that he has to go down _there_..."

Gabriel felt his breathing stop and a knot prevented him from answering, so he swallowed hard. His eyes felt the same sting as when he asked him for forgiveness. He struggled to remain calm as much as possible and continued to cradle him while giving him small kisses on the head, hugging him tightly, as if he could protect him from all evil in the shelter of his arms.

"You know I don't want him to go either," he said. "He is not like the others; he would not have to be there, now I also know it. But I am going to get it, I promise you. I also want to have him here. Trust me, I beg you."

"I... I know you do," Aziraphale sniffed, squeezing him tighter. "I'm... I'm so glad you see him differently now though... He really is different than the others."

"I do see it, and I understand why you love him so much. And you know that he is not indifferent to me either, right?" Gabriel asked.

He nodded with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's neck and lightly playing with his hair. "Yeah... I know... you'll just have to be patient with me the next few days... I may be a bit melancholy now and then."

"I am here to be with you, whatever you be, and to take care of you, remember?" Gabriel replied, "but I will try you be melancholy the less time possible," he raised his face with the tips of his fingers and looked at him in the eyes, sad and wet. "I'm with you, as long as you want, and we'll do what you want, okay?"

Aziraphale let out a soft sigh as he lost Gabriel lift his gaze, meeting his eyes and shifting in close to kiss him tenderly. "I love you... I am... glad to not be alone while waiting."

Gabriel allowed himself to lose in his kiss as he hugged him again. "My love... my love," he said, in a very low voice, with his eyes closed and his forehead joined to his. "You have me," a small tender kiss, "as long as you want."

Aziraphale laughed softly and nuzzled their noses together lightly. "And what if that is forever?" he asked playfully.

Gabriel bit his lower lip and smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. _Forever._ A chill ran through him, making his skin stand on end. He opened his eyes again and looked at him, with deep love and tenderness, not knowing how or why he, precisely he, deserved this miracle.

"So, I'm yours forever," and he kissed him, giving him everything he was, completely, for the first time.

Aziraphale smiled back, knowing he'd made Gabriel feel giddy with his affection. He returned his kiss, holding onto him and basking in the warmth of the love radiating off of him. It was... strange to find love this easy after it had been so hard for him and Crowley. But he didn't think it any less valuable.

Gabriel kissed him and kept his lips on his, and he didn't let go as they rocked together almost imperceptibly, as if there was a music that only they could hear. How could he have... this, him, after everything that had happened between them? Why was God granting it to him, as if instead of a punishment he deserved... love? A love like this, that he had never known. He promised himself that if he had been forgiven and this was the proof, he would take care of him for the rest of his existence.

He took his angel by the hand and kissed him, still hugging him around the waist. "Come," he said, and led him to the sofa, in front of the fire. He raised his pretty face and kissed him again. Then he let him settle back into his arms, and pulled him against him, feeling how he place a hand on his chest. He wanted to tell him that he had not been able to reject this love, although he had tried; and that something like this was not supposed to be for him, but there he was; and that it seemed impossible to him that they were now like this, and if that was not enough, he could only thank their Creator for it.

He wanted to tell him all that, and that instead of feeling impure, or disgraced for having fallen in the arms of that angel and in that love, he only felt more luminous and bigger than before inside. But he had no words.

Aziraphale found himself near breathless as Gabriel showered him with kiss after kiss. He blushed and ran his fingers through the angel's hair, nuzzling their noses together lightly and smiling shyly as Gabriel pulled him towards the couch. He settled in with him, nuzzling him fondly and kissing him softly. "Thank you... with treatment like this, you put my mind at ease."

"I needed it, too," Gabriel whispered, kissing his head, still wrapping his arm around him as the angel took refuge over him. "Believe it or not, what has happened during the last days has been an impact for me, it is unlike anything I have ever experienced. I have been in wars, I have been an ambassador of Heaven and I have ruled over the worlds of Our Lord, but this...," he said, "was not planned. You were not planned. Nor were Crowley," he concluded, with a giggle. He thought for a moment, kissing Aziraphale's head as he looked at the fire.

"I have committed myself to you and I will keep my promise. But I will have to talk to the right people, pull strings...," he sighed, "and probably do politics. I will have to be away sometime, you have to know, but I will try to come back every day. And here you will be safe."

Aziraphale sighed softly and nodded. "And I'm guessing I'd put things at risk by coming with you?"

"My love," he said, kissing the palm of his hand, "I will be calmer if I know you're here, safely. I don't know how I could explain your presence there without putting you at risk. I have a plan, and I'm going to having to be able to move without worrying about anything else, but if I move quickly, I will get it... soon. I don't know if it will be easy, but maybe it will be fast," he reflected. "I should start as soon as possible, but I don't want to leave you like this," he said, holding him against him.

The blonde sighed but nodded, pressing a gentle line of kisses down Gabriel's jaw. "I will wait patiently for you both to return to me," he promised, softly. "And I will do my best to have the home warm and welcoming when you return." It was all he felt he could do…

Gabriel sighed. It still seemed impossible to him to have this, like a mirage. He looked at him with immense affection and kissed him, as if he wanted to make sure that everything was real.

"Thank you, love. I think if anyone can turn this house into something else, like... a home, it's you. I still have to learn from you. And I'm really going to need it, because I'm going to have to deal with people which I did not expect to see again in a long time and it will be... well, not very pleasant. So, you," he kissed him softly, "and this house," he kissed his nose, "are going to be the best thing I have at the end of the day."

Aziraphale laughed softly as he was in turn littered with kisses and nodded in agreement. "I'll do my best for you then," he promised softly, resting his head on his broad shoulder and sighing as he looked about the place. "I suppose... I'll just have to figure out where to start."

"I wish I could help you more, but I'm just beginning to learn what most of this is for," he said, "as you well know," he laughed softly. "If you need more frivolous miracles, Principality Aziraphale," he continued, glancing at him with a smirk, "you can do whatever you want, I will count them in my own report, although I have to check that everything is still in order in that sense. But for now, do whatever it takes. Get whatever you need and stay as comfortable as possible. This is your home, ok?" he looked at him, smiling.

It seemed his angel was feeling better, calmer. He didn't want to leave him without making sure he was more stable and less distressed than he'd seen him when Crowley had left. He himself appreciated having had this moment of intimacy and comforting each other. He wasn't going to tell him, but the thought of having to go back was proving harder than he expected.

Aziraphale chuckled at the look he'd received and smiled a bit bashfully. "Sorry... I know I'm very frivolous with them. But it's not as though they'll ever run out," he pointed out. He then kissed his cheek and sat up, running his fingers through his hair. "Well... what next?"

Gabriel knew that he was never going to tire of gestures like that: he received the angel's fingers on his hair like a big cat whose head was stroked. He was realizing how much physical contact he needed, however small. If he had to remember when the last time someone had touched him with affection, he had to go back to the moment when he left the hands of God. And still, he could have continued to live the rest of his existence without knowing it or knowing he needed it.

"I know, the production is endless," he laughed, "when I get back, I can tell you why miracles are so controlled for field agents, if you want," he continued, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. Then, he placed his hand on his lap. "Now the best thing is for me to get going as soon as possible, if you're sure you're okay. I'll try to get back before night falls here."

The angel laughed softly at the kiss to his knuckles and shifted to kiss his cheek fondly. He couldn't help but to shower Gabriel with affection when he was so receptive to it... "I suppose I can allow for the lesson. Shall I plan to have dinner ready when you get home?"

"Sure, as you want. Do something you like, I'm sure it will be very good," he replied, with a loving smile. Gabriel was still a long way from familiarizing himself with the concept of making periodic meals, but the truth was that the experience had not displeased him... and anything he did with Aziraphale upon his return from Heaven seemed like an extraordinary idea.

"Do you accompany me to the door?" he asked. "The sooner I start, the sooner I will finish. And I also have to talk to Michael to see how everything is going in the team, hopefully they don't take advantage of burying me under a mountain of papers," he explained, opening his eyes and hands in an expressive gesture.

Aziraphale nodded and got up carefully, taking Gabriel's hands to help him up. "I would gladly see you off," he assured, fondly, guiding his lover to the door and looking up into his eyes. "Please... Just be careful. If anything goes south like at the hotel, just come right here."

"Don't worry, I will do everything I can so that the situation is not complicated... and so that you remain safe. Right now, it is my priority," said Gabriel, without confessing to him that, if something went wrong, the last thing was going to do was reveal where Aziraphale was. "Make yourself comfortable, this is your home," he continued. He snapped his fingers and his outfit changed to one of his light-colored office suits, under the over-the-shoulders overcoat he'd worn at the hotel.

Then he took him by the waist and pulled him to him, and kissed him, slowly, deeply, leaning him back slightly, trying to get as much of him as he could where he was going. He pulled away with all his willpower and forced himself to open the door. "I'll be back soon, and I'll bring him back to you," he said, looking at him.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip and nodded. He understood that Gabriel sought to take care of things and wouldn't rest until he had. He would do his best to tend to things here while his boys were away... He just wished he could do more. 

And then Gabriel was pressing close and dipping him back for the kiss. He made a soft noise of surprise but returned the kiss tenderly, gently grasping the back of his neck. He felt like he'd been knocked breathless and his lashes lightly fluttered as his lover pulled away. 

"I- I will await your return..."

Gabriel looked at his angel, his cheeks flushed, his eyes slightly worried but shiny and his hair a little bit tousled, and he knew that if he didn't leave now, he would never leave that house again. And he understood Crowley better, who had left before him, in so much pain.

He took a deep breath, smiled at Aziraphale and left. Still looking at him, he connected spiritually and let the lightning carry him to his destination.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Crowley checked to make sure his sunglasses were securely on his face before getting out of his Bentley. Feeling that they wouldn’t be coming off on their own, he took a deep breath and then got out.

He strode in the building that would take him to Hell’s escalator and shut his eyes as the nausea of being flipped upside down and reality warping to make it right side up passed. He always hated that; Heaven didn’t have this non-Euclidean nonsense. So why couldn’t... right, Hell. 

He sighed tiredly, at least he wasn’t late, maybe he could even get a head start on the paperwork that probably piled up before he had to go report in and continue training Penemue.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Meanwhile, Aziraphale sighted as he watched Gabriel go, shoulders sagging a little as he closed the door after him and turned to look around the room. With a resolute expression, he snapped his fingers, so he was just in his trousers, shirt, and waistcoat and rolled up his sleeves. "Right... time to make this house a home,” he mused with a slight smile before getting to work.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Crowley got to the bottom of the escalator and squared his shoulders a bit, making himself look more threatening and felt his fangs grow just a bit. At least his scales hadn’t started to appear yet, maybe he’d actually avoid having any plucked for a while.

He straightened his jacket and made his way further into The Basement, hoping to get to the file room before any more of his traits started to pop up. Though most of the other Fallen where keeping some sort of distance still. So at least the trial he had was good for something.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Soon enough the bedroom was converted into a combination office and living room since the group had made the actual living room near the fire their bed space. Out back, a small greenhouse was made in case Crowley wanted to move his plants once he returned. Aziraphale moved around the house, rearranging and creating new furniture to best suit their needs, humming merrily as he went. It... was nice making a home for his lovers to also enjoy when they returned... He really did hope they loved it.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Crowley made his way over to the file cabinet that all of Hell’s official tempters used and looked through for the ones towards the back that had his sigil burned into them. Once found, he was dismayed to see that a third of the drawer was filled with said files.

Grumbling to himself, he skimmed through everything, trying to decide on what he could get done fastest. Once he had that figured out, he pulled the papers and files from the cabinet and shut it as he turned to leave. Then let out a shriek that sounded more like a hiss in his surprise as being drenched all of a sudden.

“What the fuck?!" he snarled, some sort of disgusting liquid soaking through his clothes and part of the papers in his hands.

“What, the buckets were getting full.” The demon who had dumped the liquid on him shrugging and Crowley felt his nails grow more pointed and a few scales pop up on the sides of his neck.

“So, find a drain or something, don’t just dump that shit on someone,” he grit out, and narrowed his eyes as the other demon just chuckled and walked away, setting the now empty bucket down under the leak again.

“Fine, whatever, screw you too,” he muttered and left, more scales starting to freckle across his face and skin.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

After getting the house arranged to his preference, he made his way to the local grocer once again and got what he'd need for a standard Sunday roast, making his way home afterwards and busying himself making up the meal so the home filled with the scent of roasted meat and baking bread.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Dagon was definitely going to have his head, Crowley thought while groaning. He had managed to dry most of the reports and other bits of paperwork enough to write, but it had caused some of the writing to get smudged and now a few signatures that had been already on them looked like Dagon’s.

Dagon was not authorized to sign a few of these.

“Well this is great… I’m so fucked,” Crowley sighed and leaned back in the chair he was using, head tilting back as he stared up at the ceiling. His scales itched where the mites started to make their home beneath them and he shuddered. How the others could deal with the little insects they had was beyond him because this was already awful and he hardly had very many yet.

Maybe if he went and explained what happened, Dagon wouldn’t be too upset? Probably a long shot, but at least he would have tried to fix this mess before anyone started fighting about messed up paperwork.

Maybe Penemue could fix this though? He could probably spin asking him to help as some sort of training exercise in fomenting discord or whatever... but that was a bit risky, to be honest.

With another sigh, Crowley leaned forward and rested his cheek in a palm. Already back and everything was a mess already. He was so screwed.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Gabriel appeared under lightning a few meters from the front door of the cottage. The house was lit and smoke was coming out of the chimney. Before approaching, he stopped, picking up what was coming to him from his surroundings. There it was: love, almost shaped and dense, enveloping the home and expanding beyond. He took a deep breath, smiling at the loving vibrations that came from everywhere, amazed for a moment by how he had ended up here, in front of a human house in a remote town, inside which he was waiting... his boyfriend? that it was a Principality that until recently, was only a cause of disappointment and remorse for him.

A few weeks ago, he just wanted to disappear and he had only darkness inside him. And now... now before him was a bright house and an angel who loved him, and everything was waiting for him. And if he had resisted it more, if he had succeeded in rejecting what he had always thought was sinful and unfit for him, he would still be in the same darkness. Perhaps, he thought for a moment, he had to come to a point where his iron control over himself faltered to allow that change to invade him; in which everything was darkness for that light to appear.

During the day he had spent away from that house he had thought about everything that had happened, recapitulating, to try to explain himself how everything had happened and, above all, how he was now, what he had. He remembered how in the mists of sleep and pleasure he had told Aziraphale that he loved him. And instead of feeling defeated and unworthy, he now felt warm, bright, and hopeful.

A large part of him was still stunned, unable to explain it to him, but he was no longer able to reject that feeling or that angel who also loved him.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Aziraphale perked at hearing the knock at the door and carefully moved a pot of gravy off the heat, heading to the front door to open it. As he did the scent of food wafted out and he smiled in relief upon seeing Gabriel there on the stoop. "There you are! Goodness, I can't decide if today passed quickly or was too long,” he murmured, leaning to hug Gabriel tight. He still feared for Crowley and wished that the demon could come home after a standard workday, but time moves differently for celestials.

When the door opened, Gabriel had Aziraphale before him, his shirt sleeves rolled up, apparently coming from the kitchen. It was not the first time that he saw him like this, but it was the first time that he received him at the door of the cottage, and the first time that he could kiss him and hug him impulsively, without thinking, just because he was there and it was a precious thing with that apron and slightly flushed cheeks.

"Hello, my love,” he said, hugging him, "I was looking forward to coming back,” a soft kiss, "it was long, but it was a long time since I had so much energy, really!" he continued, smiling widely, happy to have him in his arms again.

Aziraphale laughed warmly and wrapped his arms around the archangel's neck, leaning in to return his kiss sweetly. "Welcome back, sweetheart... I quite agree. I feel like new again,” he giggled, gently tugging Gabriel inside. "I rearranged things a bit. The living room and study are in the old bedroom now since we've sort of moved out here,” he chuckled. "And I made a little greenhouse out back for Crowley. He does love his plants."

Gabriel allowed himself to be carried away by the angel, delighted. He looked around as Aziraphale told him about the changes, still smiling.

He did not understand home qualities in human spaces, but he did know how to distinguish if a place was attractive and comfortable for him, and if he wanted to stay in it. The house smelled of cooked food, the fire burned in the fireplace, a soft golden light from various light sources enveloped everything and on the sofa were two fluffy blankets. There were changes, but at the same time everything seemed coherent, more adapted to what it seemed that they might need for regular use.

He took a few steps around the house, peering into the rooms. He could not stop smiling. The angel had transformed the house into a home for the three of them, and Gabriel knew that he would not have been able.

"I don't think anyone had ever done anything like this for me,” he said, amazed, again with that feeling that he was about to float above his own head. "And we have a study! Can I use it as an office? I could use a little place to file papers, they have taken the opportunity to load me with reports, I'll tell you everything,” he said, rolling his eyes and showing the folders that he carried in hand. "And, oh, a greenhouse? I have to see that, does Crowley like plants? Oh, wow, interesting...,” he continued, raising his eyebrows and still smiling. He felt like an angel fresh from the hands of God, who sees everything for the first time.

With his free arm, he grabbed Aziraphale by the shoulders, pulling him closer. He felt his arms around his waist, as warm and welcoming as the house itself. _A home._  
"I really like it, love,” and he kissed him. "I was looking forward to going back. Here. With you,” he said, still somewhat awkward to express feelings, but trying to convey to him how much he was moved by what his angel had done for him.

Aziraphale giggled at how Gabriel roamed about the place like a kid in a candy store, watching him fondly and adjusting a vase here and a new picture there. A lot of things had been transported over from his own apartment above his shop as well as his favorite books stashed in the study. 

"I have a lovely wooden set of filing drawers that I popped in for you,” he assured, guiding him into the cozy space. It was a bit more of a modern room with the exception of the ancient books lining the shelves. A black desk sat in the place with a set of matching drawers on the wall to its side and a matching set of shelves behind it. Beyond that a window seat sat stuffed with comfy blankets and pillows, a perfect nook for Aziraphale to sit and read. And on the other end of the room was a gorgeous leather corner sofa with reclining seats facing a state-of-the-art television with a small entertainment system below it. 

"I know you and Crowley's styles can be a bit more modern than mine, so I tried to encompass that in this space."

Gabriel looked at everything as Aziraphale showed it to him, peeking behind the furniture, the television and inside the drawers, opening some. He looked at the books, whose style was familiar to him from having seen many similar ones when he was in his bookstore. He ran his hand over his new desk, slowly, appreciating the details, and laid on it the folders that he had in the other one. He looked around and through the window. He saw that the angel had worked in the house; taking into account his needs and habits, and also his tastes, as he had just said... and he understood that this was not only a matter of spaces and furniture.

Indeed, no one had done this for him for reasons other than purely practical reasons. Everyone obeyed his orders, everyone followed him wherever he led them, but no one had cared about him, like this. Not the Great Plan, not his projects, not the possible rewards or punishments that might derive from his dealings with The Boss of All This, but himself, Gabriel.

He turned and found his smiling, bright-eyed angel as handsome as the first time they went down to town, or when he cooked for him the first time. But this time, Gabriel did not have to contain himself.

"How much I love you,” he said, taking his face in both hands. He kissed him slowly, his lips parted, tasting him and feeling his breath, for all the times he had wanted it and could not. "Thanks for doing this for me. For us,” he said later, hugging him, moved. "It smells great, but I honestly don't know what it is,” he later acknowledged, raising his head and laughing.

Aziraphale smiled bashfully and returned his lover's kisses gently and resting their foreheads together. "I love you too, my sweet. I am glad you like it,” he insisted cheerfully. He then chuckled at the mention of the scents filling the house. "I've made a pork roast and vegetables with Yorkshire puddings. You smell the meat and bread,” he insisted, helping Gabriel to take off his coat.

Gabriel let Aziraphale help him with the coat, surprised and at the same time delighted to be being pampered like that. In his life there had been more responsibility and wars than kind attentions.

"It certainly sounds... good,” he said, trying to somehow qualify what he couldn't even imagine, but remembering that his first experience with human food had been surprisingly positive. "I really want to share a dinner with you again,” he continued, smiling, "it is called dinner, right?" he asked, almost sure that was the correct term.

"The evening meal is called dinner, yes,” he agreed, heading to hang up Gabriel's coat by the door and smiling cheerfully as he turned to bustle back into the kitchen. "Eating in the morning is considered breakfast, a midday meal is called lunch,” he explained. "If you eat sometime between breakfast and lunch that is called brunch, and usually a midafternoon snack is called teatime."

"Okay, understood, I'll remember that!" he said, pointing his finger up briefly, still smiling. "In fact, I think you are going to have to teach me a lot of things, for bureaucratic reasons, as always,” he explained, with a gesture of resigned patience.

"I have entered the agent agreement on Earth, at least within the temporary regime, which implies that I have to keep more control of the miracles I perform. I have more margin than an ordinary agent, of course, but still I will have to keep a written record and send it to the Domination department from time to time,” he continued, taking off his jacket, leaving it on the back of a chair and loosening his tie a little. "I think you will have to take on the task of teaching me to do this, cook? and use all of this appropriately, and maybe you can lend me some of your... books,” he listed, leaning on the kitchen counter. "The truth is, I don't even know what I don't know,” he laughed. "And I'm sorry you have to take extra work with me. I'll try to learn fast, I promise,” he finished, raising his right hand.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Back down in Hell, Crowley frowned as Dagon flipped through the paperwork that had the ruined signatures.

“You have got to be kidding me!" she growled as she got halfway through the stack and then crumpled them all in her hands. “You don’t expect me to believe this shit, right?!" she snapped and Crowley bit his tongue to keep from talking, shoulders squaring as he watched Dagon slam the paperwork down and grab a clipboard.

“I am not fixing this shit, do you know how busy I am, Crawly? Do you?!" she growled and started writing swiftly, going through three pens before getting done.

“You are going to fix your fuck up, and I don’t care that it was because someone else dumped that sludge on you. You should have been PAYING ATTENTION TO WHERE YOU WHERE GOING!" she shoved the clipboard at him before incinerating the ruined paperwork as Crowley grit his teeth. “Now go on, I am busy doing my job. All you had to do was deliver paperwork, so go fix your mess,” she snapped when he didn’t immediately leave and he spun on his heels, quickly leaving the room.

He was going to discorporate that asshole for screwing him over. He didn’t have time to go getting everything resigned, especially because now he would have to get permission and more paperwork filled out to go topside to hunt down a few of the demons that needed to sign off on a few things.

Which wouldn’t be authorized for who knows how long since he just got back from going top side, not to mention the lines he would have to wait in for border control to sign off on travel documentation and... he was definitely about to hyperventilate.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Aziraphale chuckled softly and shook his head. "It's alright, my dear. It's a bit like when I travel between different countries and have to learn about different cultures. It takes a lot of time and patience, but it is definitely worth the effort,” he assured with a soft smile as he pulled the roast and the bread out of the oven and set them on cooling racks laid out on the kitchen island.

"Me, in the field agent regime... My God, if I think about it...,” he laughed, shaking his head. "And the most incredible thing is that it seems to me... well,” he said, looking at Aziraphale and raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "So, well, I'm at your command,” he said, opening his hands, laughing softly.

Aziraphale blushed at the very idea of that. "Oh, come now... I- I'm just a consultant,” he insisted, waving the idea off.

He saw in Aziraphale that shy gesture that he had seen so many times since meeting him. Gabriel had said it without thinking, in a way of speaking, but the result had been... delicious. Something in his mind snapped and he tried to connect two ideas that he didn't even know were there. For a moment, he reveled in the image of the blushing angel, raising an eyebrow and trying to capture an idea that seemed to want to peek into his consciousness... unsuccessfully, because whatever it was, it disappeared as it had tried to emerge.

He sighed, laughing. "And you're going to be the best consultant on this planet, I'm sure. No one has your experience,” he concluded. "Maybe I can start by helping you with that, is there anything I can do now?" he asked, pointing to the pots and dishes Aziraphale had spread out on the kitchen counter.

Aziraphale blushed bashfully at the praise, fiddling with his oven mitts before settling them on the counter. "Um, well. You could help cut the meat if you like while I portion out the vegetables?" he mused, moving to open a drawer and pulling out a large meat fork and a knife.

"Of course, it's not my first time with that instrument. Knife,” he corrected himself, smiling. He finished taking off his tie, which he tossed onto the back of the chair in which he had left his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "Very well, I am ready,” he said, showing the knife in one hand and taking the fork in the other. He placed them on the meat and began to cut, slowly, paying attention to what he was doing. If he had to manage in this world, he had better get it as soon as possible.

"You know, I think luckily, bringing Crowley might be quicker than I thought,” he said, after a few moments, without taking his eyes off what he was doing. "It was a long time since I was the one who had to go through the offices, but I will need several departments to collaborate in what I plan to try,” he explained.

Aziraphale got out plates and had begun piling on equal portions of potatoes, carrots, and onions before placing a Yorkshire pudding on each plate. He then perked up at Gabriel's words. "Oh? You truly think so?" he asked, looking at Gabriel hopefully. "What... exactly are you attempting?"

"Well, the truth is that I didn't want to say it in front of Crowley, but he was right: this is going to be complicated. So, I couldn't take a direct approach to the problem, I had to plan outside the line of thought that in principle can seem the most obvious. I can't start by trying to force the orders of Crowley's superiors, because that would imply an excessive expenditure of time and resources, which are not superfluous,” he said, raising the knife to punctuate his statement. "So instead of that,” he continued, placing it back on the meat, "I thought: what could they want us to have? Maybe you don't know, but we've had to enter into conversations with these lot, because after all the disaster of the Apocalypse we've all... well, lost face, to say the least, with our highest authority,” he explained, making an expressive gesture with the knife towards the ceiling.

"We have been forced to agree to a direct non-belligerence treaty, under many conditions, obviously... but in principle, there will be no direct offensive on the part of anyone, unless we receive Orders. And the treaty includes some meeting from time to time for protocol issues that, if I tell you the truth, it seems that basically they consist of verifying that neither side intends to start a war with the other,” he continued. "So I reviewed the records that were collected after the whole question of the Apocalypse, a mess of documentation that I'm not going to bore you with, and I found that among the conditions that they requested within the agreements that were established, they asked for something that only we could give them,” he finished, finishing off another piece of meat and looking up at the angel.

Aziraphale blinked at that and frowned softly as he helped the older angel portion out the meat onto the plates and pouring gravy over the meat and the vegetables. "That does sound like a lot... What could it be that they're asking for from us?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"You'd be surprised to know what kinds of things they want more than we have,” laughed Gabriel. "Not forgiveness, no more power... right now, they envy our quality of life, above all, and all of them, but the highest-level positions would give half of their demonic existence to be able to live as we do. They are crazy to get it and certainly not going to share it with the lower demons,” he said, finishing cutting the meat, depositing the cutlery on the counter and wiping his hands with a cloth. "Among the requests they made, they asked for a specific place for our periodic meetings, but they did not request anything... they want a neutral area, a space between their world, ours and that of humans. And not in any way: they want a replica of Heaven's conditions,” he concluded, turning around and leaning on the counter.

"Obviously, having an intermediate area benefits us too, because in no way do I intend to meet these people in their own filthy territory, I don't even want to think about the face that Michael would put on,” he continued, with expressive gestures. "But we are not going to tell them that,” he hummed, smiling.

"Well... I suppose that makes sense. They want better work conditions. From what I've heard Crowley say of the place, I'm not surprised,” he murmured honestly, getting out a bottle of wine and a corkscrew. "Know how to do this?"

"Actually, what they don't know is that an intermediate zone already exists, does that sound familiar to you? They created it a long time ago, but we are using it to archive those poor people, you know... it was not its original purpose, but they ended up getting in there those souls that currently can't go anywhere,” said Gabriel, shrugging. "And now we are not going to evict them all, so we have to build a new one. We are going to use the plans of the first one and the same components, simply. I am going to tell them that it involves a great effort and investment of resources of all kinds, almost impossible to carry out. I'm going to do a lot... theater,” he said, after locating the concept in his Earthly Traditions and Customs mind file, bowing to Aziraphale with a conspiratorial gesture.

"They are eager to have something like this and it suits us. And I am thinking of several improvements that we could implement... I had promised myself to try not to get involved again in any project of this magnitude, but if I tell you the truth, I do not dislike this,” he continued, smiling, "and this time we will do it with our own team, all from home, because it is clear that if you outsource too much...,” he concluded. "That's why I spent the morning from office to office, through the departments in charge of this, to see the viability of the matter, request permits... you know."

"Well, what do you think? I am going to move it as fast as possible so that in a few days we will sign the pre-agreement and get everything going," he said. "And Crowley come back to you,” he finished, in a lower tone of voice. Every time he thought about the demon, he couldn't avoid a stroke of sadness.

Aziraphale perked up in surprise at the suggestion, nodding along while his lips parted as he listened to Gabriel's plan. "So, you are referring to Purgatory... And making a space like it for angels and demons to meet together and work in the middle?" he asked, lightly cocking his head in thought. “That... actually sounds rather genius!" he admitted, smiling warmly. "And in exchange... you'll make Crowley being released one of our conditions?" he asked, making sure he was following correctly.

"Yes, indeed!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I am going to ask them to let Crowley free forever, to stop counting on him as one of his active agents, in exchange for doing a job like that intermediate area. For us it is not so laborious, because we already did it once, with Purgatory, and we can replicate the infrastructure, but what they will not know is that it is not a great concession on our part, and of course, it will require great concessions by them,” he said, winking at him.

"And we will all have a neutral, fair, useful intermediate zone for everyone... and above all clean!" Gabriel laughed. It had been a while since he felt so excited about something. A feeling of wellness invaded him, as if the last traces of a cloud of blackness began to dissolve.

Aziraphale smiled gently at how Gabriel seemed to light up when speaking about planning his new project. He stepped close, gently cupping his cheek. "You seem so much more genuinely excited for this project,” he murmured softly.

Gabriel put his hand on Aziraphale's, still smiling. He took a deep breath and released all the air, looking at him and realizing that his enthusiasm for what he had achieved was part of something bigger, which also included this angel, _his angel;_ or maybe it came from him in the first place. _How could it be I have him?_ he thought.

He closed his eyes and slid his cheek into the hollow of Aziraphale's hand, kissing his palm, very slowly. Then he opened them again and looked at him, drawing him to his waist, with a small smile, biting his lower lip. He kissed him slowly, tenderly, while he felt his heart beat a little faster.

Aziraphale's breath caught in his chest as Gabriel kissed over his palm before gathering him in close. He nuzzled their noses together as they lingered in one another's space. Finally, their lips were touching gently, and his free hand rested lightly on Gabriel's chest. He was solid... unmoving... and kept Aziraphale grounded.

"I love you, my dear...,” he whispered softly. "And I want to thank you for everything you are doing to keep our little family together,” he murmured softly.

"Family...,” Gabriel repeated, assessing the new concept. This was really unexpected, was this his little family now? He didn't know what exactly a family implied beyond his heavenly ties to his brothers in the bosom of God, but he was discovering that he wanted to be there where Aziraphale wanted to include him. If he could have something valuable here and now, with them, he wanted to be there.

"Yes,” his slight smile grew a little wider. "Yes,” he repeated, accepting, as he held him firmly against him, completely enveloping him and kissing his head. His angel, his family, _his._ "Thanks to you, my love,” because he knew that if Aziraphale hadn't knocked on his door that day, he would still be alone in that house now, feeling cold and empty. "It will work, you'll see."

"In return,” he continued, withdrawing a little to look at him again, "I have had to bring back all the reports that I have not been receiving these days,” he said, with a gesture of mock annoyance. For some reason, it didn't bother him so much as it could bother him before. "And Michael hasn't lost the chance to literally cover me with papers to sign, and I hate signing documents... although at least I've managed to keep her from rushing me, so for now I've left it all on my nice new desk,” he laughed, giving him a little kiss.

Aziraphale smiled at the sweet, gentle look that filled Gabriel's eyes at the mention of family. He was fairly sure that despite the general comradery that was still there amongst peers in Heaven, he hadn't had the actual sense of familial bonding in a very long time. 

"I always have hated paperwork," he sighed. "But I can at least keep you company while you work on it," he assured. "The living room study is a perfect space for such things," he murmured, returning his little kiss. "Now, let's eat while it's hot."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great escape has its own playlist:  
> https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9  
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> All the recipes for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY

“Ok, look I know this is supposed to be our training time but uh… I’m getting some paperwork finished up. Last minute stuff, y’know?” Crowley said when Penemue managed to find him first. He was nowhere near done with getting all the signatures.

“Can’t you just...I dunno, do it later? I’d rather get my training over with already, I’m tired of being stuck down here all the time,” Penemue sighed and glanced at what Crowley had, causing Crowley to frown. Yeah, he could understand that, but he wanted to fix this mess as soon as he could.

“I guess, but… I’m trying to get what I can done, so that by the time we go topside again I’ll be able to complete that set of it. You know how this stuff is, gotta get a signature from the dept of diseases before I can get the signature for food contamination… uh… fuck you know what I mean. All this legal jargon makes my head hurt sometimes,” Crowley sighed, and then folded everything up before putting it away in his jacket. Maybe he should just take a break.

“Ok, fine, where were we?”

* * *

"Of course," replied Gabriel. He was willing to let Aziraphale guide him in earthly matters, until he understood how everything worked. "Let's go for those dishes that you have prepared," he said. "Is there something else I should be doing to help you with all of this now?" he asked with interest.

He smiled warmly and picked up a bottle of red wine and a cork screw which he passed to Gabriel. "Care to open one of these the normal way?" he asked with a playful smile. "I can help if you need instructions."

"No, no, not at all, I'm sure it's easier than it sounds," he replied confidently. The truth is that he had not done it in his life, but as he used to tell everyone, the key to success was in the attitude! Proactivity and attitude, he thought, as he placed the corkscrew with the tip on the cork and the open palm on the opposite end, remaining in balance. He had the impression it had to be that way, so he pushed... and the corkscrew slipped on the cork and the hand that held the end of the bottle neck.

"Okay, maybe I do need some explanation," he said, resigned, raising his hand. There was a wound near the thumb, which was starting to bleed.

Aziraphale giggled and moved close, repositioning the tip of the screw on the cork again. "You must twist it to screw it all the way in and then use it to pull the cork out," he explained.

"I think from now on I will remember to ask you when I don't know something," Gabriel laughed, "or I will end up discorporating any of these days," he said, putting his finger on the wound. "Good Lord, do you know how long it has been since I did a healing miracle? Well, I think this is one of the justified ones".

He gently took Gabriel's hand and pressed a gentle kiss near the wound as it healed over with his warm, loving grace. "I'm not the best at it, but I can help with minor things," he assured gently.

Gabriel felt the angel's lips on his hand and how a small wave of love spread through him, leaving the area that was healing. Soon, only a slight, fine golden line remained.

"How can you be so pretty?" he asked, pulling him closer. He had probably wondered that before, and he knew he would do it many more, because he couldn't help but feel the same astonished emotion every time he looked at him.

Aziraphale blushed at the compliments. "Oh stop... I'm not…," he murmured bashfully, hugging Gabriel but looking askance.

Gabriel pulled him even closer and buried his head in his neck, kissing him and inhaling his scent.

"I do not plan to stop, I will tell you whenever I want, because it is true and because before I could not... and I did not know it was so good," he said, continuing to kiss him, "my love, my precious angel," holding him even tighter against himself, happy to have him. "Hmmm sorry, so we will never finish sitting down, and I really want to see what you have prepared," he mumbled after, with a giggle.

The blonde giggled as well and returned his beloved's kisses, cupping his face gently with his hands and nuzzling him. "Alright, alright... If you insist," he murmured fondly. "But you are right, we must get to eating," he murmured, reluctantly pulling away and picking up the plates. "Grab the wine and come to the table," he urged, stepping to the table that had already been set for them.

Gabriel took the wine and looked at Aziraphale who, with a plate in each hand, was heading to the table. He bit his lower lip, smiling. He promised himself to try to keep his hands still during dinner, or they would never end. He caught up with the angel and, leaving the wine on the table, pulled back the angel's chair, while he set the dishes down. "Well, tell me what this is all about," he suggested, when they were both seated. "Oh, let me," he suddenly remembered the protocol to follow with the wine, and poured two glasses.

Aziraphale grinned at the gentlemanly gesture and sat down after he'd set down the plates. "Thank you, my dear. So polite," he murmured fondly, watching him pour the wine and lifting his glass once both were filled. "A toast... Hoping that all goes well with your work getting Crowley back to us and... Maybe even a nicer relationship going between Heaven and Hell."

Gabriel imitated Aziraphale's gesture and raised the glass in his direction.

"Yes. For the first to happen as soon as possible, and the second... because the second may be the best," he said, seconding the toast. Then, again imitating the angel, he took a small sip from the glass, cautiously. He tried it again... just like the first time he had tasted it, he captured all the nuances and origin of each element of which it was composed. Interesting, he thought, returning the glass to the table.

He sipped his own happily and set it down before starting to cut his meat and vegetables into bite size pieces. "This meal is a lot more basic. What you'd call homey comfort food. But it is still just as nice."

"Homey comfort food," Gabriel repeated. He liked how it sounded. "You know I haven't had many dinners... in fact, only the ones I've had with you," he said, with a loving smile. "So I don't get too much of this, but I find it perfect just the way it is. I liked what I tried the other time, let me try again," he continued, cutting up a piece of meat as she had learned to do and she brought it to his mouth. He tasted it, this time with more confidence than the first time. "It's... simple, but hey, it's juicy and firm at the same time... and you're right, it's like savoring... this," he said, looking up and looking around. "Perfect, just like I told you," he leaned towards the angel and gave him a little kiss.

"You can tell you've been doing this for a long time," he continued, as he took another piece of food again. "When did you learn?" he asked.

Aziraphale preened under the praise and happily gave his angel a kiss in return. "I'm glad you like it! Even after trying delicacies from all over the world, there's still something wonderful about a nice, warm home cooked meal like this one," he chuckled. "And... well. I've been nibbling food since my time posted in the garden," he admitted sheepishly. "The humans so enjoyed food and I couldn't help trying the different fruits with them. Especially when they'd offer me some." 

"And then, later... the humans I stayed with would bring me cooked meals. And I would watch them at their pyres, in their homes, in their inns... They all were so eager to share and teach, and I absorbed it all eagerly."

Gabriel looked at him with amused suspicion as the angel explained what he had experienced as an agent on Earth. He didn't know whether to feel himself like the boss who was effectively mocked by his subordinate, or delighted to have access to an unknown world, the world of Aziraphale, as if he was opening a gift box and looking inside.

Probably he had been forced to call him to order, before, in the face of an excessive fraternization with mankind, but he realized that now he could afford to just... listen, understand, observe. He could give himself permission. Because what Aziraphale explained to him made him understand why this angel that was now his was in this way, what made him so lively and bright and why he radiated enthusiasm for the life around him. Therefore, Gabriel listened to how he spoke to him about fruit, cooking, sharing, homes... and observed him and saw that Aziraphale was the essence of pleasure and love towards anything worth enjoying and being loved. And he understood that very possibly there was no one within his species who knew how to transmit it like him. Aziraphale was love, warmth, light, and pleasure, and Gabriel, who had never had it the way he could offer it, was opening up to it all. Little by little, even without realizing it.

When Aziraphale finished listing his first experiences in human homes and kitchens, Gabriel was smiling broadly, delighted.

"You were genuinely interested in all of this from the first moment, weren't you?" he asked, beginning to truly understand that facet of the angel. "Tell me one thing, did you never want to ascend, to occupy another position? Did you always like being a Principality, and being here on earth?" he asked, with genuine curiosity. Gabriel wanted to keep opening that gift, continue to know him, make him his.

Aziraphale looked a little bashful but nodded. "I don't know... There was always something so fascinating about humans. They feel so much, and try so hard to make sense of everything when we've more or less left them to their own devices these days," he murmured, looking down as he ate a bit more. 

"I love humans, and their clever inventions. I think most of them are a perfect balance between good and evil and... They're amazing to watch and work with," he admitted. "And... no. I never wanted to leave my post," he admitted shyly, lifting his gaze shyly to meet Gabriel's. "When you said I was being promoted just before I opened the shop, I... was horrified. I didn't want to leave."

How different everything had been for Aziraphale and him, Gabriel thought. Starting from the same events, they had lived through two completely different realities. Like the angel, he also looked down for a moment.

"It always seemed to me that what the agents wanted was to be promoted and go home in the end," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I was wrong about you from the beginning. I shouldn't have left you alone for so long down here... and then I shouldn't have tried to extract you," he acknowledged. "I am sorry".

"No, it's... It's okay," he assured, looking to Gabriel again and reaching out to gently rest a hand on his arm. "I should have spoken up more. Been more assertive."

Gabriel looked at him again, with affection. Then he reached for his hand and kissed it.

"Do you remember what it was like in the beginning, before the War? What we were like," he said, as he continued to cut meat. "I remember fewer worries and less awareness that the consequences of things were so serious. And that I used to see around there a very handsome angel with whom I sometimes laughed, although he did not get too close to the group of archangels," he said, raising an eyebrow and smiling sideways. "But I would have liked to."

"After the war, everything changed, I was given more responsibility and more relevant tasks. Sometimes I have wondered if it was beneficial for me to be so... efficient fighting the hosts of Lucifer. I like what I do, I have always liked the management and leadership, and even coming here every many centuries on a diplomatic mission, but I realize that maybe I have missed many other things," he confessed.

Aziraphale smiled at him tenderly and gently squeezed the male's hand. "I remember thinking that you were funny, charming. But I was always too shy to talk to you and your friends. And after the War... It was like a wall came up behind your eyes," he admitted sheepishly. "I did find myself missing that Gabriel. But I'm seeing him show up more and more before me."

"I feel... a little different," he acknowledged, smiling softly as he considered the idea. "And I'm here, where I want to be right now. With you." Gabriel returned the gesture, enjoying the softness and the contact of his hand, outlining all the folds and elevations with his thumb. He felt his heart beat a little faster.

"This morning I was thinking that if it hadn't been for the War, and for everything that happened with the Apocalypse project, you and I might have had a chance up there, and our story would have been different," he said, taking his drink and tilting it slightly, looking at the color of the wine in the light of the fireplace. "But later... later I said to myself: what if that was exactly what we needed? And if in Heaven, anyway, it would not have been possible, because we belonged to different ambits, and all this had to happen for us to end up together?" he speculated.

"Because when you knocked on that door I was at the right time. If at any point in my existence I could be more... receptive to having a relationship with another being, it was now. Maybe up there I didn't even I would have considered it. Not because I didn't like you, but because… you know, all this seemed dirty, low, typical of humans and demons."

"Maybe we had to be the way we are now," he concluded.

Aziraphale smiled softly and nodded along with him. "You may be right," he murmured softly, finishing his own wine. "We may have had to go through it all in order to understand one another," he met Gabriel's eyes searchingly and ran his thumb over the back of his lover's hand. "But I'm glad that you've been willing to see things through my eyes now... that you've joined us in this."

Gabriel felt the emotion rise from his heart to his throat and eyes. It was amazing how, with so few words, Aziraphale made him feel part of something bigger and unique, and at the same time, only of them. How he made him feel welcomed and loved. He laced his fingers with the angel's and stroked them in a gesture of love and possession.

"My love," he said, looking down at both hands, still hesitating every time he had to talk about emotions and feelings, "I didn't know this was so. I didn't know," he swallowed hard. "I didn't even know that I... could do it. Nor that what you could give me was something good, so good... that I could have a home like this... with you... a small family...," he said, with a slight smile, "and that I... that I would feel that way," he continued, raising his head and meeting the searching gaze of his angel again. "As if I were full of sun."

He couldn't hold back: he jumped out of his chair and held him, kissing him on the neck and then on the lips. He joined his forehead to that of the angel. "Thank you," he whispered, with another kiss, and yet another. "Sorry, sweetheart, I think I'm a terrible tablemate," he said finally, laughing.

Aziraphale nearly melted at how sweetly Gabriel spoke, letting their fingers tangle as a blush stole across his cheeks. "You're welcome... though I haven't done much." Aziraphale then squeaked in surprise as Gabriel leapt forward and pulled him into his arms, littering his neck with kisses before claiming his lips as well. He clung to the angel, his face flushed and his knees feeling like jelly. "I- It's quite alright. You really, er... know how to make me forget about wanting to eat."

"I promise to hold myself back until we're done, really," Gabriel replied, slowly returning to his chair and allowing the angel to return as well. "I want to taste everything you have prepared," he declared.

"And yes, you have done a lot. I start to think that you have brought me something that I had lost a long time ago, that I still cannot understand what it is, because I hardly remember it. But whatever it is, I'm starting to get it back. And when you don't have nothing, anything... anything is a lot," he continued, picking up the silverware again. "But none of this is anything. It's a lot," he said, pointing at the table and looking around at the house, and looking at him at the end. "For me, for someone like me... it's a lot," he concluded.

"Fine, I have given my word! Food!" he exclaimed then, smiling, as he pricked what he had on the plate again.

Aziraphale laughed softly and pulled away, settling himself down in his seat and resting a hand over his heart as he tried to collect himself. "You certainly know how to make me all a flutter," he chuckled before picking up his own cutlery again and getting back into his meal. "We'll finish up, and then maybe have some more of that in front of the fire," he mused, smiling a bit suggestively.

Gabriel smiled as he bit his lower lip. Now he recognized and could understand what had happened to him when he had shared space on the sofa with Aziraphale the first time, and he knew that now he was not going to have the same problem. "I'd like that very much," he said, looking at him, then returning his gaze to his plate, still smiling.

They both concentrated on the food, once again toasting and glancing at each other in every moment. When they finished, Gabriel imitated the angel and cleared the table at the same time, this time a little more quickly. They made quick work of washing up and putting everything away and for once, Aziraphale didn't bother with after dinner coffee or dessert. Soon enough, he made his way into the living room and settled on the sofa, relaxing with a soft sigh as he waited for Gabriel to accompany him. 

A low excited buzz seemed to fill the air, both knowing their intentions for after the meal… and now that it was upon them, Aziraphale could hardly wait for Gabriel to settle with him so they could talk and... perhaps explore more intimacy with one another.

Gabriel left a glass on the counter and the meat platter in the fridge, according to Aziraphale's instructions, who had gone ahead and was already settling in the living room. He turned around and saw him sitting on the sofa, waiting for him, a tartan blanket in his hands. He was really handsome. And Gabriel was as eager to be by his side as he was intrigued by what was to come next. 

It was the first time in his life that he had a partner and that he found himself in a situation of being intimate with another being. He had gone from being an isolated entity that related to others for functional reasons, or through camaraderie or friendship between colleagues, at most... to being connected to Aziraphale by his feelings and emotions, something he never imagined was possible, at least for him. And there were still many areas regarding intimate relationships that he was unaware of.

All he knew for sure was that he was now free to do what he had suppressed when trying to fight himself. With a snap of his fingers, he changed what was left of his suit for a more appropriate outfit, approached the sofa and looked at him for a moment from above, appreciating the vision of the angel who had not stopped looking at him with love.

"I would like... can I... can I hug you?" he asked, sitting next to him.

"Of course, my dear..."

Aziraphale smiled and shifted closer to the archangel's side once he was settled, snuggling up under his arm and putting a blanket over their laps. "I dare say there's nothing I'd like more than to be wrapped up in your arms this evening," he shifted and pressed a tender kiss to the side of Gabriel's jaw. "I was thinking, perhaps we should speak more about the more... physical side of our relationship. You could ask questions about what you've been feeling and I can answer."

Gabriel opened his arms, delighted, and welcomed the angel, completely enveloping him and letting him lie on his chest. He hugged him tightly, happy to have him, while kissing his jaw.

"My love, I'm really a big doubt myself," he smiled, "I don't know if what we did last night has a name, if it's the usual or is it typical of, well, you know, do humans? Or is it something demons do?" he asked, lowering his voice without realizing it, "because it's something really... Wow, it's impressive," he said, genuinely amazed. "And when that moment comes when... it's like I´m going to explode, but it's very good, and unbearable at the same time, it's difficult to explain. Although after reaching the highest point, it's like plummeting, and it's the best, so incredibly good...," he explained, remembering what he had felt with them and hugging him a little tighter. "I don't know any words to describe something like that, do they exist?" he asked.

Aziraphale laughed softly and nodded, resting a hand gently on Gabriel's chest. "Oh, while I imagine some demons have come up with a few techniques, most of them aren't as creative as Crowley," he assured. "Most everything I've learned has been from my experiences with humans. As you know, they're incredibly inventive and sometimes it seems as though half of the things they do are driven by their sex drives," he sighed softly. 

"Now... as for words, yes. There are terms for everything that we did last night," he explained. "We engaged in sex, since there were three of us, one might call it a threesome," he murmured with a slight giggle. "Each act that we did has its own term. And that wonderful, explosive feeling of pleasure is called an orgasm," he explained patiently.

"Oh...," Gabriel assimilated what the angel told him, understanding that he did not even know the dimensions of what he did not know. "An orgasm... so, have I had two orgasms?" he asked, stroking Aziraphale, still hugging him. "It is certainly incredible, and also perplexing, and I did not expect it at all," he acknowledged. "And hum, at first Crowley... I... in his mouth... oh Lord, oh Lord... and later, you, with your hand... hm, it was so...," he recalled, biting her lower lip. "Do you give any name to that?" he kept asking.

"I believe you've had three," Aziraphale reminded with a wry smile. "Once with Crowley as you two frotted together... Once in Crowley's mouth, which is called a blowjob or felatio... And once by my hand," he reminded, resting his head on Gabriel's shoulder and closing his eyes as he listened to him and took in the larger male's scent. 

"Humans usually cannot go for as long as we can. They get tired out and have what is called a refractory period."

"It's true, it was three!" Gabriel exclaimed, opening his eyes wide. He would never have said that his celestial body was prepared for something like that. Then he kissed Aziraphale's neck meditatively. So the lack of refractory period made it easier to have several orgasms in a short space of time... curious, and very interesting.

How interesting it was that Aziraphale's words and the memory of the sensations of that night were getting that his effort began to attract his attention, little by little, imperceptibly for the moment, as he expected. He felt a small uneasy heartbeat asking... what was he asking for? An orgasm? He had to know more.

"There is something... well, I don't know how to explain it, but...," he began, with his face very close to his neck, "this morning, at work, I couldn't get it out of my head... you, everything we did, everything I felt. And my effort began to bother me, although it wasn't exactly unpleasant, but I didn't know what I could do with it, because I couldn't walk around... well... I tried to think of something else, but it was still there. Then I locked myself in an empty office that I knew no one was going in and I took a deep breath and breathed again, and thought of reports and paperwork and signatures and those weird guys I saw the last time I went to talk to someone from Virtues, and thank God it went down...," he said, non-stop, "but it was really difficult. And when I touched it, it was even worse, but better in a way. This makes some sense for you?" he asked expectantly. "Because if it is some adverse reaction from my body I should know it now, what am I going to say at work if it is? My God, what if I can't do any of this again? Good Lord," the idea of not being able to never touch Aziraphale again suddenly seemed terrifying to him.

"Well, you're new to all this. It's a lot to take in," he chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around his lover's middle. "Your body liked what it felt and is eager for more. Especially when you think of sensual things," he chuckled, kissing his jaw. “If you can, put your effort away. If not, think of gross, unarousing things. That usually helps me. Or if the situation permits, walk out somewhere cold or take a cold shower," he suggested. 

"Or... If you can, you can always come to us to take care of you."

"Hmmm yes," he murmured, burying his face against his neck, smiling and enjoying the warmth and smell of the angel, "I understand perfectly, love. You know, I think maybe soon I will be able to... take care of you too. I learn quickly, and I'd really like it," he whispered, feeling deeply that they both shared a small, warm place under the blanket.

Gabriel's effort throbbed again. He could feel it growing at times, as his thoughts revolved around the memory of his hands and kisses the night before, and the possibilities Aziraphale's words opened before him... and Crowley, Crowley,  _ Crowley. _ He had spent the morning trying to push away the memory of the demon's body, his mouth, his hair, his hands and his effort vibrating next to his. But there was also that pain inside him when he remembered how he had cried in his arms and how he had said goodbye to them that morning. If someone had told him a couple of weeks ago... but now he was trying to move the entire Heaven so that Crowley would come back with them. With him.

Gabriel sighed deeply. "I don't know if it's normal, but I can't stop thinking about you, now you fill all my thoughts. And also about Crowley. And it hurts me that he's down there," he said, without raising his head, in the lowest tone he could. "I find it strange that all this is happening to me, and that I am getting to talk about it, and everything I feel...," he stopped, not knowing if it was right to recognize something like that out loud, but he had to knowing, "...it scares me a little," he managed to say, between his teeth.

"I look forward to it, my dear…," Aziraphale gently ran his fingers through dark locks, kissing over his beloved's brow as soothingly as he could. "Believe me, it's quite normal. Little else occupies my thoughts other than you and Crowley, and all I can think of is wanting to make you both happy," he murmured softly.

Gabriel felt a pleasant chill running through him, making his hair stand on end, like every time Aziraphale transmitted his love to him. No one had ever told him that he wanted to make him happy. He raised his chin with his finger and kissed him, with small kisses at first, slowly, while caressing him wherever his hands reached. He was willing to lose his sense of time and space for as long as it took, simply to continue like this, with his angel on him, not caring about anything else. God could decide to re-contract and expand the universe if She wanted to; there, under that blanket were only them, their bodies and their lips.

Aziraphale let out a soft, contented sigh as their lips met, his lashes fluttering shut as he returned Gabriel's kisses tenderly and snuggled up to him. He hummed lowly, running a hand slowly up Gabriel's chest as he allowed himself to get lost in the sensations and the love swirling around them gently. He loved Gabriel... Already he knew this... and he loved doing this with him. It would only be better if Crowley was here with them, but this was also good.

"My angel... beautiful...," he whispered, his mind turning into something misty and floating, unable to see beyond the angel in his arms. He shifted his hips slightly forward, noting how his effort was still alive, even more so than before. He was beginning to understand that instead of disappearing, it was going to become more and more noticeable.

"My love, I have to tell you something," he whispered, his eyes closed, trying to completely surround him with his arms and his body. "I'm noticing... something... do you remember what I explained to you about what happened to me this morning?" he tried to explain, resigned to his fate.

Aziraphale noted the shifting of Gabriel's hips and smiled a bit wryly as he gently squeezed his lover's thigh. "I told you, your body yearns for more, and it becomes especially needy when we do things like this together," he explained in a soft, measured voice as he slid his hand slowly up Gabriel's thigh. "Would you like for me to show you more?"

Aziraphale's hand caused a new leap in his effort. He swallowed and spread his legs a little more, instinctively. He and his effort wanted whatever the angel wanted to show them.

"Yes...," he whispered, unable to reason much more, "a lot," moving a little more against him. He needed more and could not help but respond to the demands of what his body asked of him.

Aziraphale chuckled as he lightly grazed his fingers over Gabriel's effort through his trousers, glancing down as his lips parted lightly. "Goodness... I'm still in awe of the size of your effort. But it certainly fits your body type," he murmured, licking his lips slowly. "I think I would struggle with it in my mouth more so than Crowley did, given his snake-like abilities with his mouth."

"Oh... Aziraphale...," he purred, knowing that soon he couldn't think or say anything coherent, "I could, if you want... I can try, but you know how our bodies are... hmm," the memory of Crowley's mouth in his effort the night before kept it growing, "I doubt that... it could change much...," and spread his legs a little wider, letting Aziraphale do whatever he wanted with him

"Mm... No. I'll take you just as you are, my dear," he murmured while gently undoing his lover's trousers. He leaned down as he pulled Gabriel's cock from his trousers, kissing tightly at the tip before leaving a lick over it slowly. He wanted to get his fellow angel eager and riled. Then... maybe they could go further than last night.

Oh, Lord... it was the last thing Gabriel could think of before a deep shiver of pleasure prevented him from reasoning or saying anything else. His effort leaped into Aziraphale's hands, wishing for more. The angel was the most arousing thing in the world, with that sweet look and those long-lashed eyes, that now gave him a cloudy look as his tongue ran over it.

"I... love... ah...," he muttered, fascinated and deeply excited seeing him like that.

Aziraphale smiled playfully up at him and kissed down his cock, slowly massaging the other male's thighs as he slid down to his knees off of the couch. "I love seeing you like this..," he stroked him slowly, kissing up the thick shaft before opening his mouth wide to take in the thick tip and suckling at it with a hum.

Gabriel threw his head back with a moan that he couldn't suppress. "Sun... shine... ah... like... this," he exclaimed, not knowing what he was saying. Then he looked at Aziraphale, kneeling in front of him, red lips wrapping around the meat bar that was now fully upright between his legs. His words excited him as much as his hands and tongue. He buried his fingers in his curls, stroking him. "I'm... yours," he managed to reply.

Azirapahale hummed happily at the declaration, slowly taking more into his mouth and down his throat. He whined softly around him, the stretch more than he was used to.

Gabriel could no longer speak, he could only let his angel take care of him however he wanted and could. He threw his head back, feeling the pleasure spread beyond his effort, running down his thighs and all over his body. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the warmth of his mouth, on the movements of his head on him... he couldn't help but hold it a little more firmly and accompany his movement.

Aziraphale hummed and flickered his tongue over the underside, closing his eyes for a moment as he basked in the feeling of Gabriel guiding his head. There was something so gratifying about serving someone like this… providing them ample pleasure. The angel hummed and backed off, licking his lips. "You're so good for me, Gabe..."

He smiled up at him as he stroked him, tipping his head. "Want to take me? Properly? Are you ready for that?"

* * *

“Alright, how aboooouuuutttt..,” Crowley drew the word out and slowly moved his finger in a pointing motion at the same time at the different human souls in front of both him and Penemue, “that one?” he finally asked, his finger landing on a dim and dingy looking one.

“Really, that one?” Penemue scoffed and then sighed when Crowley just looked at him expectantly. “Ugh, fine!" he rolled his eyes and hunched forward, arms widening at his sides and hands opening so as to get ready to grab something, taloned nails poised to sink into their prey.

Some of the human souls lit up and flickered in distress, scattering in an attempt to get away. While the majority stayed where they were, resigned to their fates.

“Heh, I was wrong, still got a bit of a fight in em if it’s gonna scatter with the others!” Penemue laughed excitedly, damaged wings emerging and with a few strong flaps he was airborne and chasing the terrified soul.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~

Gabriel was on the verge of liquefying himself right there at the sight of Aziraphale offering him more than he had ever imagined to have since he had arrived on Earth. More than he had ever imagined possible for him. He brought his hand up to his beautiful face and ran his thumb across his red, wet, slightly swollen lips as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His angel was the most beautiful and arousing thing he had ever seen, and seeing how his effort throbbed once more in his hand aroused him even more.

"My love... you mean... I want to be with you in every possible way," he replied, hoping that he understood how much he wanted him, despite his little experience with his celestial body.

Aziraphale offered him a warm, relieved smile and nodded, pressing one more gentle kiss to the tip of Gabriel's effort before resting his hands on the taller angel's knees to push himself up. He moved forward, pressing a warm, heated kiss to Gabriel's lips as he slid his hands up to gently squeeze his thighs. "Mmm... perfection... Why don't you be a dear and miracle us a bed, my love?"

Gabriel just snapped his fingers and a bed appeared by the fire, like the previous nights. He let Aziraphale gently pull him up, and once he stood up, he took him by the waist again and buried his face in the hollow of his neck, kissing and hugging him hungrily. He wanted to make him his, deeply and completely, and that in turn he understood that he was willing to go where he wanted to lead him.

"Love, I thought I had reached the limit of everything I could do with this body," he chuckled, pulling their foreheads together, before letting him continue to lead him to the bed.

Aziraphale contentedly returned the eager kisses, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's body as he did so to embrace him just as lovingly. He then nuzzled him, his hands coming back around so his fingers could gently unbutton Gabriel's shirt. "I love you, my dear," he whispered, nuzzling him gently. "And I want to show you all that I can. Please... let's get undressed."

"Yes...," Gabriel whispered, dazed with love, letting Aziraphale undo all the buttons on his shirt, while he allowed his trousers to slide to the floor. He also let the angel slowly remove his shirt, revealing his shoulders first. Now he was completely naked in front of him. He paused for a few moments, allowing him to look at him as much as he wanted.

Later, it was he who began to undo the buttons of the angel. He did not want to use another miracle, not now: he felt that he was carrying out a small ceremony just for the two of them, and that began by making him his. He couldn't stop kissing him, while little by little he took off all his clothes.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip as the other male's skin was bared to him, his own hands coming forward to gently trace over the brunette's skin. He couldn't believe that this archangel was his and Crowley's... This gorgeous, perfect specimen... He laid kisses over dips and rises in the angel's skin, mapping out the crevices caused by muscle and bone. 

He was just so handsome... _And all his. ___

____

He shyly moved back, letting Gabriel undress him now and giving him full control over it unlike the night before.

____

Little by little, Gabriel was learning the limits and possibilities of his vessel, and had just learned how much he liked that Aziraphale ran his hands over him. He was becoming aware of how much he enjoyed letting him look at him, touch him, guide him. A few moments ago, Gabriel was expectant, slightly nervous at the unknown, but as he stood before him with nothing but himself, the tension disappeared, and his effort straightened even more.

____

He realized that he enjoyed everything they did with their bodies. It was a revelation to discover it, and that there was desire in it, but also all the love they felt for each other. So he was undressing the angel slowly, and kissing every space that appeared before him. He put his lips on his shoulder, on his collarbone, on his chest and on one of his nipples. Finally, he let his trousers fall to the ground as he had done to himself and kissed him again deeply, taking his face with both hands.

____

Aziraphale shivered and gasped as Gabriel's lips pressed tender, reverent kisses all over his form, a warm blush staining his cheeks. He could hardly get over how gentle Gabriel was with him and ran his fingers through dark locks as he explored.

____

Returning the archangel's kiss when he returned to his lips, he backed to the bed, gently tugging Gabriel with him until the back of his legs touched the sheets. He then laid back upon them, gently tugging Gabriel with him to tumble gently down with him on the covers. "Now, my love... Would you like to prepare me as humans would have to? Or shall I simply make myself ready for you?"

____

Now that Gabriel had discovered that he had a body, in every sense of the word, and that he liked so much what it allowed him to feel, he wasn't going to allow anything that he could do tonight to escape him. He was going to do for himself everything that bound him to Aziraphale, in every way, and everything that made him his.

____

"Let me," he whispered, "just tell me what I need to know... or guide me," he asked, lying next to him, his arm on his waist. He looked at him, relishing the sight of his beautiful face lit by the glow of the flames. He was tremendously aroused and couldn't help bringing his hips closer to the angel's thigh, rolling them a little, very slowly.

____

Aziraphale nodded and smiled softly as his love settled over him, biting his lower lip as the other angel rutted against his thigh. He pulled out the oil from the night before and took one of Gabriel's hands in his own, gently pouring it over his thick fingers. "You'll need to work at least three of your lovely fingers inside me... to stretch me open for you."

____

_For you. _Gabriel let out a low whimper. The angel, his body, his scent, his words... it all made his own senses stun him, or maybe it was his feelings, or both... He remembered that Aziraphale had said that this was being in love. He kept feeling as if he was about to melt at any moment, and at the same time invaded by the urgency of his effort.__

______ _ _

He nodded and kissed him. And as he kissed him, he lowered his hand to the point where Aziraphale's legs met, which he opened and lifted, making way for him. Gabriel tentatively approached a finger and inserted it very, very slowly to the end, paying attention to his angel's reactions. He liked to see him like this, shuddering, his lips parted, his eyes closed, and a tiny wrinkle between his eyebrows.

______ _ _

"Are you well?" he asked in a barely audible voice, before continuing.

______ _ _

Aziraphale took a deep breath as his lover gently moved him, lifting his hips and whining softly as a long, thick finger worked inside him carefully. His mind was spinning already, fuzzy and muddled with heat. "O-Ooh... Gabriel... It's more than fine. Please... keep going," his face was flushed as he gazed up into his eyes, licking his lips and slowly canting his hips. "More."

______ _ _

Gabriel didn't need any more directions: he continued to introduce another finger, moving both in such a way that little by little he noticed how the narrowness that surrounded them was opening more and more. Aziraphale looked at him with unfocused eyes and all his features conveyed to him that his actions were being adequate... and pleasant. Gabriel introduced a third, as the angel had told him, and repeated the same movement with all three, pushed by his own need. Now he was completely relaxed and immersed in themselves. There was no universe beyond that room and Aziraphale's undulating body. He shifted his hips against his angel again, anxious, and realized that his pulsing effort was wet and slippery.

______ _ _

Aziraphale panted and whined softly as Gabriel carefully worked him open, tossing his head back against the sheets. "Oooh, Gabriel...," he panted and lightly clawed at the sheets. "Feels so good. O-Ooh... right there," he keened when Gabriel brushed over a certain spot within him. "That spot feels the- the best," he whined softly. "Please, Gabriel... want you within me."

______ _ _

Gabriel opened his eyes wide at the start and words of Aziraphale, who was writhing more and more over the sheets. He thrust back into the spot where his fingers had caused that effect, and the angel groaned again, his entire body turned into a beautiful and arousing sight. But his angel wanted to have him inside, and Gabriel couldn't wait any longer.

______ _ _

"Yes, my love," he whispered, and slowly he extracted his fingers, very slowly. He kissed him, as he placed himself between his legs, which were still open, with his feet on the sheets. He straightened, on his knees, and looked at him before bending down to kiss and caress him, exploring him in a way he never imagined he could. He placed kisses all over his body, and when he reached his effort he stuck out his tongue and ran it from the base to the tip, which he kissed before raising his head and looking at him again. His angel was anxious, and so was he, and now he knew perfectly well what to do. His instinct and his desire screamed at him and it was impossible to ignore them.

______ _ _

"I love you, Aziraphale," he said, leaning over him as he spread his legs wider and positioned his effort at the entrance.

______ _ _

Aziraphale mewled as Gabriel toyed with the spot, curling his toes as his lips fell open in bliss. And then Gabriel was shifting him around and moving over him. He whined softly and panted,when the fingers were pulled from him and keened again as Gabriel lapped at him. "Ooh... G-Gabe...," he ran his fingers through the larger angel's hair. 

______ _ _

"I love you too," he murmured, face flushed as he gazed up into his lover's eyes. "Please... please, Gabe," he needed this... so very much.

______ _ _

Gabriel couldn't take it anymore. At the request, he took his effort with his hand, now almost completely wet, and placed it at the entrance of the angel.

______ _ _

"You are mine," he said, looking into his eyes.

______ _ _

And with a movement of his hips, he thrust the head of his effort in and began to enter him. The warmth inside him immediately surrounded him. He closed his eyes and let out a moan, which caught him by surprise, but he couldn't hold back. He looked at him again: he didn't want to miss anything of that moment or of every movement of Aziraphale, now under him and in his arms. "My love... my love," he said, not knowing what was coming out of his mouth. He kept pushing, until at last he was totally buried in him, attached to his body completely. They were closer together now than ever, his legs surrounding him as he felt his effort demand that he move inside him.

______ _ _

At the same time, he felt the angel's effort between them, hot and pulsating as his was. Not knowing if it was appropriate, he took it with one hand and caressed it, squeezing it and feeling its firmness. Aziraphale threw his head back and groaned, this time more audibly, as Gabriel moved inside him and a rush of pleasure coursed through him.

______ _ _

"Aziraphale... you are shining...," he whispered, surprised and fascinated by the slight glow that had just emerged around him. He raised a hand to caress his face and realized that he, too, was shining even brighter. "How can it be..," he exclaimed. "Sweetheart... my sunshine...," and kissed him, as he moved inside him, faster and stronger each time.

______ _ _

Aziraphale whimpered as his lover pressed inside him, his toes curling in pleasure. "Ooh... Oh Lor- mmph!" he whined, his legs clutching tighter at him with his legs. "You- You're so big," he panted, lashes fluttering as he felt his lover touched him. He whimpered into his kisses but returned them hungrily. He moved his hips with him, driving Gabriel deeper as he met each thrust. It just felt so good... He clung to him tighter, nails digging lightly into his back.

______ _ _

Now their bodies moved almost at par, pushing, undulating, and Gabriel knew that, now, they were one. And now he knew that his instinct and his need had not failed him: Aziraphale moaned and vibrated with the movements of his hand around his effort. He tried to change his pace, experimenting and observing how the angel reacted when he moved his hand fast, or slowly and long, from top to bottom. Looking at him was an amazing sight, causing his own effort and his entire body were about to explode at every second.

______ _ _

He kept moving, penetrating him faster and faster, and more deeply, could he find the point that Aziraphale spoke of when he prepared him with his fingers?, trying to reach the moment of maximum pleasure, which he already knew, and that his angel reached that point with him.

______ _ _

"Love, I'm... almost...," he could say, between moans.

______ _ _

Aziraphale moved with him faster, mewling and panting as he dragged his nails down his lover's back. "I-I'm - I'm close too, my love! Keep, keep going!" He flexed around his lover tighter, seeking to make his lover go faster. To bring them both over the edge.

______ _ _

Gabriel picked up the pace, this time determined to go all the way, following Aziraphale's moans and voice. His breathing hitched as he chained whimpers. He was already there, with his angel, the two together almost as one being.

______ _ _

"Oh... my... oh... Azi... yes, ohyes!" he almost shouted, feeling how he reached the climax, taking the angel with him. Gabriel could no longer think or speak, he could only let his pleasure take over him completely, turning his celestial body into an orgasm that crested higher and more powerful. His energy, long repressed, unfolded in a wave that filled the room: at the same time and with hardly any awareness, a pair of wings emerged behind him, spreading to the ceiling, with his last moan.

______ _ _

Aziraphale came undone with a wail, the glow surrounding them surging even brighter. He threw his head back against the sheets, his own wings flaring out around him as he fell apart and spurted his own seed between them.

______ _ _

Gabriel continued to ride his deafening orgasm, his eyes wide but not really seeing anything, only aware of the body he had in his arms, and his gasps. He kept moving a little more, pushing his hips a few times to reach every last drop of pleasure. His temples throbbed and his whole body shook, now slowly emerging from the vertigo to which he had succumbed.

______ _ _

He hugged Aziraphale and felt his effort between them, still vibrant but with the same fluid he had seen before spreading over his belly. He himself had felt that it had also left his body, and now he was inside that of his lover. That simple thought made him feel the sudden need to hold him tight, overwhelmed because he knew he was his and he loved him.

______ _ _

He was barely able to speak, so he simply let his breaths return to their normal pace, as he kissed his neck and lips, and again hid his head in the hollow of his shoulder. He felt his effort slowly decrease. He came out of the inside of Aziraphale's body just as slowly, until he was completely out. He moved to his side, drawing him closer to continue giving him small kisses.

______ _ _

"My love, my beauty," he whispered, "are you alright?" caressing his cheek with the back of his hand.

______ _ _

Aziraphale whined softly as Gabriel pulled from him, nuzzling him gently between all the kisses. He looked him over, smiling a little dazedly. "Mm... I am very alright, my love," he murmured, nuzzling him sweetly. "I love you, my dear... You were... absolutely wonderful."

______ _ _

"My angel...," Gabriel said, still in the process of regaining self-control. He pulled him to him, taking him by the nape of the neck and letting him snuggle against him, hugging him with the other arm. He wrapped his legs around his and kissed his head. Now he had him all for himself. He sighed deeply, feeling the angel's breath at his throat. His wings retracted, disappearing from view.

______ _ _

He performed a quick miracle and in an instant they were under the sheets and blankets, warm, hearing their breaths and the crackling of the fire. Aziraphale’s soft body was against him, almost hidden. And Gabriel felt that he had something small and precious in his arms that he now loved with all his soul. Something unexpected that he had never asked for or imagined having, but that had filled him with light and love.

______ _ _

"Thank you," he whispered in the lowest possible tone, his eyes closed, feeling that he had to tell him.  
  


______ _ _

________

___  
* * * * *  
  
_ _ _

_  
_  
_Crowley grimaced at the way Penemue managed to catch the soul and flinched as they were now being pinned down in front of him. Technically they deserved to be roughed up for even being here, but still it was a bit overkill._   
_   
_

“Ok, can you flip it onto it’s back?” he asked, trying not to watch the way the soul was flickering. With a grin, the demon he was training flipped it over and when it flickered more, Penemue dug his talons into it and it stilled.

______ _ _

“Ok, uh... you remember what I showed you last time, right?” Crowley asked, trying to ignore anything the soul was doing. He seriously wanted to leave already. 

______ _ _

He hated how he had to train Penemue like this, it was much more violent than he really cared for. Unfortunately, this was safer for the living humans and well... they couldn’t exactly go top side at the moment anyways, so he had to make do with what he had.

______ _ _

“ ‘course, what do you take me for, snake?” Penemue glared at him and then went back to staring at the soul, eyes lighting up.  
  


______ _ _

________

___  
* * * * *  
  
_ _ _

_  
_  
_Aziraphale felt like a great lump at the moment who'd all but melted and didn't have control over his limbs anymore. He snuggled up against Gabriel as his own wings disappeared, nuzzling into his shoulder and neck with a contented sigh._   
_   
_

He kissed softly over the skin and clung tight to Gabriel, trailing his fingers gently down Gabriel's spine. "Mm... No, thank you," he chuckled softly. This was too wonderful. He felt oh so content and warm and safe. 

______ _ _

He only wished Crowley was there also...

______ _ _

Gabriel kissed his head, sighed deeply, and finished settling, brushing against him as they just tangled his legs. Now it would not have been possible for him to stop wrapping his arms around him even if Metatron himself had ordered him to... and that little epiphany, which at the time was unable to elaborate further, was the last thing that crossed his mind just before he lost his consciousness.

______ _ _

Aziraphale also felt the fatigue catch up to him and could not help being pulled down into a warm, pleasant sleep. He was safe, warm, and taken care of and couldn't fight off the slumber like he normally did.  
  


______ _ _

________

____  
* * * * *  
  
_ _

_  
_  
_Crowley bit his lip, he wanted to tell Penemue he didn’t need to be so rough with the soul but he wasn’t sure how well that would go over with him. He was already worked up so much from chasing it down that it might go badly for both the soul and himself._   
_   
_  


“Ok, I think you can stop trying to read it’s desires now,” Crowley said, shifting from foot to foot. A few moments later Penemue blinked and his eyes stopped glowing. “Alright now, uh, try and coax the soul into following what it wants," he said and watched as Penemue leaned forward and whispered to the soul. 

______ _ _

It flickered in distress for a couple minutes and just when Crowley thought he would need to call the other demon off, the flickering stopped and Penemue let it go. 

______ _ _

Moments later it rushed towards the exit and started trying to get out.

______ _ _

“Ok, good,” Crowley said and then sighed before making his way to go get the soul back before it really did manage to escape.

______ _ _


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

The next morning, Aziraphale awoke and hummed as he nuzzled into a warm, supple body beside his own. His hand trailed down his partner's strong back and he smiled as memories of the night before returned to him, opening blue eyes to gaze up at his beloved.

Almost the first thing that came to Gabriel's consciousness was Aziraphale's smell and breathing; immediately afterwards he felt his hand on his back, a soft touch and a slight tickle that slowly woke him up. Without opening his eyes yet, he tried to perceive all the small sensations that came from his angel. Gabriel had not released him at any time, as if clinging to him or wanting to keep him within himself. Now there were only the two of them and there was no other world than the one they inhabited under the sheets...

...until the fact that he had to return to Heaven that morning came to his mind. The memory emerged, warning him that this wonderful limbo was going to end, at least for the moment.

He inhaled and exhaled, moving very slowly as he began to come out of the lethargy. He half-opened his eyes and saw Aziraphale's blue gaze, just inches from his face. He closed them and joined his forehead to his, still barely awake. When he resigned himself to waking up, he opened them again and gave him a little kiss on the nose, and then on the lips. He was very handsome with tousled blond hair and unfocused gaze. He seemed... happy, maybe? Seeing him like that made Gabriel start to smile inside his sleepy state.

"Hi," he whispered, sliding his hand down the angel's back.

Aziraphale's eyes crinkled around the corners as Gabriel's lavender ones met his own. He smiled happily and leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to the other male's lips and sliding his hands up his lover's back. "Mmm... Good morning." He loved this... waking up warm and cuddly. He nuzzled their noses together, continuing to return those sweet kisses.

"Good morning," Gabriel imitated, between kisses. He allowed himself to forget again that in a while he would have to be the Archangel Gabriel again, Fortress of God and Boss of All This, and he simply continued kissing and caressing him for no other purpose than... to be happy? This was?

It didn't matter, nothing mattered now, and was going to continue to matter little for a while more as far as Gabriel was concerned. Placing his hand on the small of Aziraphale's back, he drew him to him, closing the small distance that separated them. He kept lowering his hand, until it opened completely on his ass, and it drew him even more. He moved against him when their efforts met. Gabriel noted that his was not completely asleep.

Aziraphale laughed softly as Gabriel continued to shower him with kisses, embracing him and nuzzling at his shoulder. He then gasped as Gabriel took hold of him and pressed their bodies against one another almost demandingly, biting his lower lip as their efforts met. "Mmf... Gabriel... that's... hmm..."

Gabriel hugged and kissed his angel as if he were possessed by an unknown hunger. He also placed kisses on the neck, chin and hairline, while his hands ran all over his body, slowly but surely. Like his effort, which demanded attention again... and for what he was verifying, so was Aziraphale's. He felt them both grow and begin to pulse together, between their stomachs.

"Hmph... I don't know if this is normal," he chuckled, "but hmm I would like... do you remember what you did two nights ago when I woke up and…?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'd like to try it myself. If you want."

Aziraphale let out a slightly breathy chuckle and nodded. "It's quite normal... Especially for male efforts," he assured fondly. "And you are more than welcome to do whatever you'd like."

Gabriel was about to gloat, literally. Now he knew why Aziraphale's words aroused him so much: not only because of what he said but because it was an open door to what he wanted to do, as he had suggested.

He captured his lips in a kiss filled with desire, allowing himself to savor them, for a few moments. Almost at the same time, he reached into their bodies and felt the effort of the angel, who was already fully erect, just like his. He entertained by touching it carefully, squeezing it a bit, running his thumb over the tip, and watching Aziraphale's reactions. His small moans and his half-open mouth aroused him even more. Gabriel sensed that it would not be long until he had another one of those orgasms that he had discovered recently and was enjoying so much.

He shifted a little so that he could take both of them with his hand and feel their firmness and warmth. He moved his hand up and down, squeezing slow but slightly. Aziraphale gave a little moan, as if it had taken him by surprise. Gabriel smiled and did it again, a little faster and stronger: this time the moan was more prolonged. The angel was a delightful sight that Gabriel intended to enjoy to the fullest.

He joined his forehead to his, so that he could continue kissing him whenever he wanted. The kisses alternated with the moans as Gabriel continued to move his hand experimenting with the pressure and the pace. He was clear that he wasn't going to take much longer, but he wanted Aziraphale to have his orgasm with him. He already knew that the faster he moved his hand, the sooner he would reach it, so he tried to resist the temptation to continue with the same pace indefinitely... until he understood that he was about to reach that point from which he no longer could held back himself.

"Azi... ah... Aziraphale, look at me...," he asked. He wanted to see his face the moment the angel reached the same point.

Aziraphale whined softly into the kiss as Gabriel claimed his lips once again. He moaned and writhed beneath all the treatment he was being given, panting and running his fingers through Gabriel's hair to try and keep himself in the moment. 

"Y-You are so good... Learn so fast!" he praised, toes curling as they drew nearer to their peak. He truly was surprised by how fast Gabriel was coming along, moaning in delight as he was teased. "G-Gabriel! S-So close!" he whimpered, meeting the archangel's eyes desperately as he was commanded. He found... he liked when Gabriel told him what to do. "P-Please!"

Gabriel saw an unusual sparkle in Aziraphale's eyes when he asked him to look at him. "Yes, look at me, I want...," he said again, this time a little more demanding, because it was his angel, _his,_ he knew it, he felt it as he plunged in pursuit of the culminating moment that he knew would come. "Yes, now...!" he exclaimed, knowing that the angel was going to get to that point at the same time, so he moved his hand faster and let the orgasm reach them, while looking at his pretty face turned into the expression of pure pleasure and he himself exploded... and ended up demanding his mouth again at the last moment, listening to the moans of both inside the kiss.

Like other times, he lost his sense of reality for several seconds, aware only of the pleasure that spread through his body and the pressure on his temples. Then he noticed how his racing heart began to slow down. The incipient relaxation that followed orgasm was always accompanied by a feeling of luminous joy that made him want to smile and be even closer to Aziraphale

"Hmm, sweetheart... my love...," he said, feeling pleasantly soft and smooth, like he was made of clouds.

Aziraphale couldn't look away as gleaming lavender eyes bored into his own, challenging him, demanding for him to come apart. He fell apart, lips parting in bliss as he arched his back and released between them once again, his cries muffled by Gabriel's lips on his own. He tumbled through darkness as his eyes fell shut, his nerves jolted all over his form as his orgasm shocked through him. 

This was bliss. This was heady, weighted pleasure. His lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he came back to reality, his hands tugging Gabriel closer as he nuzzled and kissed over his jaw. "Gabriel... my beloved..."

Gabriel remained motionless for a few moments, eyes closed, enjoying what came through the senses of his body. His efforts began to decrease and now he felt between his fingers that substance that always appeared when they had an orgasm. What was it? He put himself a mental note to ask Aziraphale another time, and performed a miracle to make it disappear.

Then he opened his eyes and looked at him. He was amazing with red cheeks and bright eyes, a true beauty. He ran his fingers through his hair. Aziraphale's blonde, wavy hair had always caught his eye, but since he began to have feelings for him, he hadn't stopped wanting to make this gesture.

"How precious you are," he said, happy to be able to express himself as he wished and do what he wanted. He kissed him slowly. Then he buried his face in the gap between his shoulder and his neck and took a deep breath. "I don't want to leeeaaave...," he said, his voice muffled.

Aziraphale blushed warmly at the way Gabriel looked at him so sweetly, but he found that he loved the look... He held him tight when he was embraced, sighing happily after. "I would love for you to stay here forever, you and Crowley, unbothered... Free to love one another as much as we want."

Aziraphale's hug and response touched his heart. He had not expected the possibility that presented him, but he felt that the idea opened a new scenario for him, that made him dizzy... and that made his mind and his interior sparkled. The idea was not only novel, but tremendously disruptive. If this that he was doing was a transgression of the norm, settling down permanently on Earth to live with an angel and a demon, it was a revolution for him. Now that he had a partner, or maybe even two, and a small family, _his family,_ his range of priorities had expanded. So he felt a kind of weight settle inside him: precisely because he had just realized that this reality was now part of his life, that living permanently with them was a real possibility... and that he wanted it. Much.

He pulled his face out of the hollow of his neck and looked at him, stroking his cheek. "I hope Crowley is here very soon and that he doesn't have to leave again. And I... would you really like me to stay?" he asked with a small smile.

Aziraphale ran his hand gently over his lover's back and kissed the top of his head softly. "I do," he murmured, gently running his fingers along Gabriel's spine. "We had been considering a country home... This is perfect, honestly. And it's even better with you in it."

Aziraphale's fingers along his spine sent a very pleasant chill directly to his brain, just as much as what he had just claimed. It seemed incredible to Gabriel that his life was changing in this way: Aziraphale, his... boyfriend, what was already incredible in itself, wanted to live permanently with him, in a house that until very recently was only an improvised refuge.

"You have already turned this into a home. It is actually yours too... when you arrived it was only a house full of objects that meant nothing to me," he said, placing a kiss on his pretty nose. "And Crowley, would he want to stay here?" he asked.

"I think he'll grow to like it," he grinned and scrunched his nose at the kiss. "He and I have been discussing it. And this could be it just as easily," he chuckled, kissing him tenderly. "Or it can be a test run until we find a better place," he mused fondly.

For the previous few seconds, Gabriel had been wondering if he would be able, if he could take a step like that. Now, faced with the possibility of them leaving, it was clear to him what he really wanted. Any other option than that made his nerves bristle as if he were facing a catastrophe. What was happening to him? Why did the prospect of being alone again make him feel on the edge of a precipice?

And what could he answer? He could choose the safest thing for him, which was to say something like: sure, we'll see. Or: of course, any decision you make will be fine with me. All of these represented options that would leave his pride intact, because he was the Archangel Fucking Gabriel, by God and by all His saints.

"I don't want you to go," was the whisper that came out of his mouth instead of any of the above, without being able to stop it. He looked down, uncomfortable with himself.

Aziraphale blinked and looked over the other male in surprise, gently sliding his hand up to cup Gabriel's cheek. "Darling... I won't be going anywhere. I can miracle anything I want from home... The furthest I might go is to the village to buy some supplies," he assured gently.

"Oh, okay... I understood...," he laughed lightly, shaking his head. "I guess I still can't believe this," he said, turning his face to kiss the palm of his hand.

The truth is that both from the small peak of panic and the relief he now felt, Gabriel realized what this relationship implied for him, and this house, and Aziraphale, and Crowley... everything. He had never been so afraid of losing anyone, and realizing how much they and this budding new life now meant to him was overwhelming.

Aziraphale smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Gabriel's lips, nuzzling him briefly before gently pulling away and pushing himself up. "I cannot either... But c'mon. We must get up or I will keep you in this bed all day," he teased fondly. Much as he didn't want Gabriel to leave, he knew this would be true...

"It is true, the sooner I go and resolve what is planned for today, the sooner I will come back," he said, kneeling on the bed and stretching completely. Then, he stood up and snapped his fingers.

"I forgot, I must do less of these and use my celestial body more for... useful things," he said, glancing at Aziraphale. "You have to teach me how to manage all of this clothing, I imagine that down here you will do something with it... I guess," he ventured.

Aziraphale laughed softly. "Perhaps I should add on a closet off the bathroom for us to store all our clothes in," he chuckled. "I'll look into it today. I'll also probably go into town and get more acquainted with it."

"Very well, darling, do what you think is convenient," he smiled at him, as he finished putting the finishing touches on his outfit. "Well, I hope I can bring good news today. If everything goes as I hope, maybe tomorrow we will sign the agreement with that lot, and if so," he continued, "Crowley will be back very soon. The moment everything is in writing, I can demand. And I'm going to do it."

Aziraphale pulled his trousers back on before leaning up to kiss him sweetly. "I trust you... I know you'll get it arranged. Come home swiftly and be safe," he pleaded, gently smoothing the taller angel's suit.

Gabriel loved the angel's gesture, smoothing his suit after his kiss. He was discovering that these little details that were almost unknown to him, made his heart jump a little in his chest. Just before he left, he took him by the waist, drew him to him and spoke very close, almost touching his forehead.

"You know what, precious?" he whispered.

Aziraphale had just been pulling a sweater on and giggled as his lover pulled him close. His own cheeks lightly flushed and he grinned up at him. "What's that, dearest?"

"I really like it when you call me Gabe," he whispered, even closer, and ended with a possessive, slow kiss, before going outside.

He looked around and breathed in the morning air. The sky was clear, and although it was still cold, he noted how the sun made the temperature less rigorous. This world seemed far more benevolent and affordable than when he arrived. He decided that this time he would walk down the town to a clearing that opened next to a nearby forest, and that there he would let the beam that connected him to the spiritual plane take him to Heaven.

Aziraphale felt like his breath was stolen from him as he kissed him with such ardor. He swayed a little when Gabriel left him, leaning against the doorframe and smiling after him when he left. Shaking his head, he smoothed his sweater and finished getting dressed, reorganizing the living room with a snap of his fingers before heading out of the cottage to go explore the village some more.

He made his way down the old road, careful not to step off the sides into the mud if he could avoid it. He looked about the area and found himself soon in a little cafe, buying a box of breakfast sweets before making his way over to the relator's office.  


  
* * * * *  


Crowley yawned as he finished signing the last page of his paperwork that was due today. He was glad that he let Aziraphale talk him into sleeping because he was already exhausted.

He kept blinking, his eyes feeling annoyingly irritated and heavy, and sighed before sliding his hands under his glasses to rub the heels of his palms against them. He couldn’t be falling asleep now, he didn’t even need sleep so this shouldn’t be an issue, but unfortunately all those years of finally getting rest had him used to it now.

“Ugh, this is not helping,” he muttered and pulled his hands away before yawning once more, then got up to go deliver his paperwork to Dagon.  


  
* * * * *  


Mrs. Peirce had opened her small office just an hour ago, and was already going through her morning chores, with a cup of tea next to her laptop. He looked up and looked towards the door when he heard the sound of the bells hanging above the door.

"Good morning!" she greeted the elegant gentleman who had just entered. "Go ahead, how can I help you?" she asked as he approached his table.

Aziraphale smiled warmly at her and gave her a small, polite bow. "Hello there! I am Aziraphale Celestian and I have just started living in the area with my companion, Gabriel, who I believe is renting the home we are currently staying in. I wasn't sure who to contact about perhaps purchasing the home if that is possible, but I thought this would be the best place to start," he explained politely.

"Aaah, yes, I know who says, the only Gabriel who has come here lately," she replied, with a small laugh, "let me check it out," she continued, pressing a key on her laptop.

"Yes, here it is, Gabriel Fortress of God, the registration is less than a month old," she said, "although it is difficult to forget about him and a surname like that, is he Italian? My sister-in-law is Italian, it sounds familiar to me quite a lot, maybe I will ask her next time, and he certainly seemed foreign, he spoke our language but he seemed so lost... Oh, excuse me!" she laughed, "the truth is that this town is small and sometimes anything calls us attention, forgive me," she continued, returning attention to the screen.

"He paid six months in advance, but if you want to buy the house, we can talk. I only have this property, the rest of the accommodation I dedicate only to rent, so if it interests you, it could be a good opportunity."

"Yes, I'll discuss more with him tonight and our other companion to make sure, but I think we'd all settle in well here..," Aziraphale insisted, smiling warmly. "I only wanted to explore the opportunities and introduce myself. And yes, he is new to the country, still learning," he chuckled, rubbing his forehead at the mention of the surname. "Would you perhaps like a doughnut?" he asked, lifting the box he'd gotten across the street.

"Oh yes, thank you very much!" exclaimed Mrs. Peirce, smiling and reaching for the box. "Hmm, everything at Gwenllian's Bakery is delicious, right?" she asked, before trying a slice of doughnut. "Very good, did you know they use butter for almost everything? And it shows, doesn't it?"

She savored the doughnut for a few moments, then placed it on a napkin next to the tea. "Would you like a cup? And oh, if you want, tomorrow I can have the sales papers ready, although I will need a copy of your checking accounts and personal documentation, but perhaps it is too early for you to have all of it, but the advance of these six months is worth to me as a deposit agreement. As for the procedures," she continued, "we have an agent who takes care of everything for a small fee, although if you prefer you can manage everything yourself, of course...," she suggested to him, smiling.

"It is wonderful there," Aziraphale agreed readily. "I can't wait to come up every day and try something new," he chuckled. He gladly accepted the tea, watching her move around the room. "I will still have to double check with the boys, but I believe we have the funds to purchase it," he assured. "It's only... We've been talking about moving to the country for some time and I think this would be a wonderful spot."

"A good decision!" Mrs. Peirce replied. "Contrary to what people think, there are more days of good weather than rain, although storms here are an impressive thing," she laughed. "We have most of the services of a bigger town, but none of its drawbacks. Although I warn you, in a small town everyone knows each other and nobody goes unnoticed," she continued, with a giggle.

"If you wish, we can start the procedures as soon as our agent receives my instructions, if you want him to take care of everything. You can collect the necessary documentation and, as it is a direct sale, in a month you would be the owners. What Mr. Fortress has paid in advance would be discounted from the price, of course," she said. She then turned her laptop around and showed him the screen, where an image of the house appeared above a figure. "This is the price, and I think you will find it quite competitive, considering that all the facilities in the house are in perfect condition, but it is true that the cottage needs some reform."

Then she opened a drawer on the table and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, this is what I'm going to need you to bring me, although if you have an email, I can send it to you there."

The angel laughed a touch nervously at the comment, mostly because he worried about Gabriel or even Crowley accidentally doing something to alert the humans of their nature. But he supposed he could take care of it if he had to. To cover for his nervousness, he cleared his throat behind his hand and wrote down his very old email address that had been created when email first came out. Very few people still use that email service.

"I hope the storms don't get so bad that evacuations are necessary. That price is quite fine, by the way," he assured after having pulled out his reading glasses to inspect it. "I suppose... Are any store fronts in the area available as well?"

"Hopefully not! It hasn't happened in a while, but you never know," she said, turning the laptop over. "And stores, of course, we have quite a few services. There are several restaurants and hotels facing the sea, and within the town there are a couple of bakeries, three pubs, a pharmacy, a doctor, a clinic, a bicycle and scooter store, which also rents them, and a fairly large supermarket. We also have a small station for coaches and a taxi rank. Here's everything," she said, unfolding a brochure and pointing her finger inside. "Here you have all our services collected and classified, and a map to locate them. And well, the largest towns are not far away, they can always go by bus," she smiled.

"So if you like the town and the price too, stop by when you have everything and we will get down to business," she concluded, enthusiastically.

"Oh how lovely!" he leaned forward to look the shops over, biting his lower lip as he considered something. "Are there any bookstores in the area?" he asked, lightly cocking his head. "I run one where I'm from and I was thinking of running one here."

"Hmmm... a bookstore as such, no, the truth...," she answered thoughtfully, "there is only a press shop, magazines, school supplies and there are also some books, but it is not too specific. If you are a bookseller and want to open a business, I can ask if there is any place available in the town, it wouldn't hurt to have more variety!" she exclaimed.

"Well, if the others are fine with buying the house, I'll bring that up to them as well," Aziraphale insisted cheerfully. "Is there anything else I should know about the town?"

"Well, when the good weather comes, the beach and the hills are lovely places to have a picnic, if you like the outdoors. We also have a nice medieval church, St. Peter's, and I advise you not to forget to try the fish from the Dovey Inn, they bring it fresh from the harbor every morning. Don't miss it," Mrs. Peirce concluded, with a wink.

"Oh, and here is another brochure with our history, for you to see more details. We are an old town, although we have recently started to be discovered by inland tourism. On the weekends many people come from the cities."

"Oh, thank you," he murmured gratefully, accepting the brochures and putting them in his side satchel. "And... Thank you so much for taking care of Gabriel and getting him settled here in the first place. I know he has come to think of our home as a sort of sanctuary and I have you to thank for that."

"Oh dear, not at all! I hope to see you two together next time, he seemed like a very polite man, and very formal. It is quite evident that it is not from around here. He has no accent, but he uses the language in that way so... precise, sometimes, although later on he doesn't seem very sure what he means, you know what I mean, something similar happened to my sister-in-law years ago, when she didn't know our language so good," she said, and then sipped his tea.

"Although I haven't seen him around the town much afterwards. I guess sometimes we need something like this, to be alone and withdraw from the world, right? I'm glad my little cottage is a refuge for him. It's been my family's house for many years and if it ends up in the hands of someone who loves it like me, I will be happy," she said, with a dreamy smile.

"Now that I remember, this morning I saw him pass towards the end of the town, where the grove is," she continued, suddenly. "He didn't give me time to greet him, but he seemed very lively! Of course, these airs are doing him good," she concluded, raising her eyebrows and with a little half-sided smile.

Aziraphale chuckled softly and nodded. "He is learning, little by little..," he murmured, looking down at his hands. "I'm afraid... I caused him some trouble. But I'm doing everything I can to make him happy... To make up for what I did..."

Mrs. Peirce approached him and placed her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture.

"Honey! Life sometimes doesn't make it easy for us, but we all have a second chance to do what we really want to do, don't you think?" she explained. "It is true that when I saw him the first time... I remember that he was very serious. Too much. My mother, who is in His Glory, would have said that he looked like he was looking for something that was no longer there. But it cannot be very bad what you did, or you are doing very well now, because today I have seen him really happy. I thought I could tell that he was smiling, and greeted the people he came across, although it is impossible for him to know them all," she laughed.

"So, if you want to start from scratch, you have come to the right place. This is a very welcoming town, we are a small community but we try to make people comfortable among us. And do you know what else my mom used to say?" she asked, smiling and narrowing his eyes.

Aziraphale blushed faintly at her gentle touch and words, listening to her with wide eyes as she described Gabriel and how he'd been. "I... that's wonderful that he's gotten so much better," he murmured softly. "And what? What did she say?" he asked curiously.

"That one hug a day keeps the doctor away," she replied, winking at him and patting his arm.

Aziraphale blushed a bit darker and then chuckled. "You know, I do believe she's quite right."

Mrs. Peirce chuckled. "So, I hope to see you both around here soon, and you know that whenever you want, you can bring me the paperwork for the purchase. I will be delighted to start the process as soon as I have it in the office."

Aziraphale nodded and got up, smiling as he collected his things. "Yes, I shall. And thank you so much for your help. And your kindness…," he bowed to her politely once more. "I hope your day goes well. I think I'll go check out that vehicle shop as well, so thanks for the tip."

"It has been a pleasure, thanks to you for the doughnut! It will be great to have you as neighbors. And I hope the bookstore project will prosper!" replied Mrs. Peirce, accompanying Aziraphale to the door.

"You are quite welcome, my dear! I shall see you soon, I promise!"

He then headed out onto the sidewalk once more and waved to her once more before bustling down the road to go peek around the store selling the bicycles and motorized scooters. He peered into the window before he began checking the vehicles out and bit his lower lip. He'd quite liked the one that Madame Tracy had... Perhaps one of his own would be a good idea.  


  
* * * * *  


There were more mites, he swore there were more. Seriously, how was this something everyone was able to deal with? Crowley hissed to himself, nails catching on a scale just behind his ear and he raked his nails downwards, in an attempt to scratch, he ripped it out.

Finally! Relief, sweet relief. It may have stung but the itching in that spot was finally gone for now, thank Someone!

Crowley still itched all over, but that had been a particularly bad spot. He just wished this meeting would be over already so he could go deal with removing what mites he was able to easily find.

He was so focused on scratching that he didn’t hear his name being called until the demon beside him elbowed his side. With a roll of his eyes, Crowley moved to the front of the room. 

At least he liked giving presentations, so this meeting wasn’t too terrible... Still didn’t mean he wanted to do this right now, but nooo, apparently training someone else meant you had to give presentations and reports and everything else that was an absolute bloody inconvenience!

He wanted these mites gone already!  


  
* * * * *  


Mrs. Lowell came from the small street market that raised its stalls that same day of each week, with a bag hanging from her arm. She paused for a moment, to receive the rays of sunlight rising from the clouds. It was very nice to be able to stop for a moment, on days like that when he didn't have much to do at home... well, actually as usual... But wait, who was that young gentleman who was about to enter Mr. Woodgate's store? Where had she seen him before? He certainly wasn't from the village... Oh yes, she already knew who it might be.

Mrs. Lowell quickened her pace until she caught up with him, just in time. "Excuse me, young man...," she began, frowning.

Aziraphale startled a bit at the sudden address, turning to her and smiling at her politely. "Oh! Hello, madam. Is there some way I can assist you?" he asked, raising his brows as he looked her over. It wasn't often that he was approached like this.

"Hm! I'm fine, thank you very much," replied Mrs. Lowell, full of dignity. "But let me tell you that who I think was not very well was that other young man whom you accompanied here the other morning, that was so handsome and so tall... You have to know that I have seen him again today, and he looked much better than when he came to town. We met before and he greeted me very kindly, he said, "God save you, good woman," oh what a good boy, what a good boy, he seems like a good godly man," she continued, nodding.

"But he was not so well when he came to this town, young man, let me tell you!" she exclaimed, suddenly. "He walked around with his head down, always frowning, looking so sad... oh Lord, a boy like that, so handsome... And don't think that because I'm older I'm an idiot, my head works perfectly and I'm in this world," she continued, touching his head with a finger. "Don't think I don't know that you are to blame for being like this. Because yes, it is fine now, since you returned, but...," she stopped, shaking her head and sighing deeply with resignation, "...I have seen him very badly, very badly. And it does not seem right to me that he has been abandoned in that way, it is clear that it does him no good," she decreed, joining their hands in front of her and with the air of a supreme judge.

Aziraphale was startled when the woman touched him so brazenly, jolting a bit with wide eyes and quailing a bit under her disapproving look. "I... I'm quite sorry, madam," he insisted, blushing warmly. "There were... a lot of factors regarding our parting. We were both at fault for many things. B-But, I came here to try and make things right."

"Are you aware of how bad this poor boy was, dear young man? Thank goodness he is fine now, and I hope you continue to do things well, have you understood me?" she continued, finger raised.

"I- Y-Yes, madam. I know he was very hurt when I first came and found him again. I'll be doing my best so he never falls in that state again!" he insisted quickly.

"Very good, it seems very good to me. Sometimes young people need to be reminded of some things, because as I said to Mrs. Stapleton the other day in the market...," she continued, with her finger raised, ready to continue his speech.

Suddenly, the door to the bike shop opened.

"Very good morning, Mrs. Lowell, good morning, sir! I do not want to interrupt but, perhaps you were about to enter a moment ago? I ask you because I have to go and pick up a package at the post office and I won't be back for at least half an hour. Do you want to come in?" the man asked, opening the door invitingly as he gave him a knowing look.

Aziraphale looked up quickly as the man interjected and smiled a little in relief. "Ah, yes!" he then looked back to the woman and bowed a bit. "I do apologize, Mrs. Lowell, but I must go attend to some business with this gentleman. I do hope you have a good day and I promise to do better by Gabriel," he assured, already inching towards the door.

Mr. Siddall was about to push the poor man into the store. He knew well what Mrs. Lowell was like when she undertook her with the poor one who fell into his hands.

"Come in, come in, sir, go ahead... Ah, Mrs. Lowell is a good person, we all love her, but she can be a little bit... insistent, sometimes, right? Since she lives alone, she loves to be aware of everything that happens in town. Anyway, we are a small community, I guess you have already seen it... And I was leaving right now for the post office, but I thought it would not hurt to lend you a hand, right?" he said, raising an eyebrow and smiling. "And tell me, how can I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for the rescue," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was ehm, hoping to buy one of your lovely small motorbikes or scooters. I got to try one recently and found it quite fun and I thought it was due time I got some form of transport."

"Of course! We have several models, and recently these have come to us, look how pretty! And they have been very good in terms of the engine, to date nobody has told me that it has had any considerable failure. The old versions of this model yes, that they had some, but in this last one it has been corrected. Personally I recommend this one, if you need it only for short trips. And just now there is a good offer, look," he said, showing him one of the scooter models next to the showcase.

"If you want, I can reserve it for you, or if you prefer to try it before, you can go for a ride with it, without any commitment. Although I already told you, it is a very popular model, if you don't hurry...," he insinuated, smiling.

Aziraphale came over to the scooter, running his hand over the black seat and admiring the white body and blue trim. "Oh, but it is, darling... I do quite like it," he agreed, looking it over. "I have no worries about it working. Even if there were any troubles, my dear friend Crowley would set it in a snap," he chuckled at his own little joke. "I know this is probably quick, but... I think I'll take it," he assured quickly, smiling at the salesman.

It was doubtful that the man had ever had such an easy sale.

"Great! So if you want we can sign the documentation right now," exclaimed Mr. Siddall, with a point of disbelief. He did not expect a gentleman with such a prim appearance to be so determined to buy a vehicle like that. After all, it was a motorcycle... but in a way, it was very suitable for him. Small and shiny, nothing too spectacular, but classy.

"Come in here, please," he continued, making his way toward the counter. Once there, he produced several papers, which he left in front of him along with a pen. He also brought out a credit card machine. "If you want to pay it in installments, I can explain our financing system, unless you want to pay it all at once," he said, leaving the machine on the counter.

Aziraphale cheerfully followed after him and took out his credit card and identification. "If you have helmets for sale, I'd like to buy some of those for myself and my companions," he mused as he signed the paperwork.

"Of course, here you are," replied Mr. Siddall, showing him two shelves with an assortment of helmets of various colors and sizes. "Choose the ones you want! In the meantime, I am going to pass your data to the registry," he finished, smiling, as he typed on the keyboard.

Aziraphale bustled about and looked at the helmets curiously before smiling and picking out two stylish ones, one in white and one in black for Gabriel and Crowley. He then grinned and bit his lower lip as he selected a white one with cat ears on top for himself before cheerfully coming back to the office with all three. "I think these will do nicely."

"Perfect, very good choice!" agreed Mr. Siddall, enormously happy that the morning was going so well. "Then, let me give you some vintage-style driving gloves, pick the models you like best!" he offered, showing him a showcase near the counter. “And if you allow me the card, I'll charge you for the helmets."

"Ooh thank you!" Aziraphale exclaimed cheerfully, looking through the gloves and selecting some white ones for himself and Gabriel and black ones for Crowley.

"It is a pleasure! And you know, for any incident, or if you need something else, we have an agreement with the town workshop, they will give you a discount, but I doubt it, I am sure that this scooter will last you a long time without breakdowns," he affirmed, returning the card and handing him a copy of the papers."

"Oh as I'm said, I'm sure my Crowley can fix anything I'll need, but I thank you for the tip!" he insisted cheerfully, taking the papers and tucking them into his shopping bag. "Well then! All sorted?"

"Everything in order, thank you very much!" replied Mr. Siddall cheerfully, picking up everything quickly. "I have to leave now, I am going to the post office, and I do not know where you are going, but if you want to accompany me... I think you are new in town, maybe you want to know it a little more," he invited, accompanying him to the door.

"Sure! That would be lovely!" he agreed, heading out with the other gentleman. 

After a nice tour of the town and meeting the people down at the post office, Aziraphale loaded his things carefully into the saddle bag that he also purchased for the scooter and headed home. 

Soon enough he was home and patiently awaiting Gabriel whilst lounging on the bed in their "bedroom." The fire was already built for the evening and Aziraphale had meat pies baking in the oven.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape.**
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Crowley sighed as he finally got done with the meeting, he could tell some of the snickering he heard was because they could tell how much he itched. He was glad that he had managed to keep from scratching the whole time he was up in front of everybody. 

That would have gone over poorly, and he didn’t feel like the multitudes of demons in the room sticking around to ask questions just to keep him from leaving.

At least he didn’t have to do anymore training for a bit, Penemue had his own reports and work at the moment. So hopefully he could catch up on some more of his own. 

* * * * *

Gabriel appeared in the same place where he had disappeared that same morning, although for the computation of the passage of time in Heaven, this time it felt as if it had been a whole week. He had chosen to walk back that little distance because the morning experience of meeting the natives had been unexpectedly satisfying, and he wanted to repeat it. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the night around him, and smiled. Before, he was bored or bothered by everything that had to do with the Earth; now he was happy to be back again.

Actually, he was dying to see Aziraphale again. That very long day had been particularly difficult, as if the whole Heaven had decided to turn against him, so now he was doubly anxious to hug and kiss his angel again. He even wanted to smell the food he was making again, and be with him at the table, like the night before. Any of those little things now seemed like paradise to him.

He shook his head as he walked up the path that led to his cottage, smiling to himself. How could it be that not long ago he hardly really knew that angel, and now he was so happy just to be with him again? It was not the first time he had questioned it: the difference is that before this question was asked with enormous concern, and now with immense joy. The place he was going to was just a small cottage in a small town, but at this point in his life he didn't need more.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Aziraphale perked up at the knock and set his book aside that he'd been reading, getting up and going to the door. He opened it and the warmth, love, and smell of freshly baking food wafted out the door. Seeing Gabriel, he grinned up at him sweetly. "Good evening, dear heart. Welcome home," he murmured softly, leaning up to peck him tenderly on the lips.

As the door opened, the light, heat and scent of the home enveloped Gabriel. His heart leapt at the sight of Aziraphale and he smiled even more openly.

"Honey!" he exclaimed, kissing him, as he enthusiastically took him into his arms, lifting him a few inches off the ground for a moment. Afterward, he withdrew so that he could look at him: "my love, I really wanted to see you!" he couldn't believe that he was finally there and could kiss him again. _It was clear that being in love imposes his own needs_ , he thought for a moment, amused. "You are very handsome and something smells great," he said, with another kiss.

Aziraphale laughed delightedly as he was scooped up, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's neck and kissing him back sweetly. "Goodness! Someone is happy to be home," he chuckled, nuzzling him. "I've made us pork pies. They've smelled up the whole house," he said, tugging him inside. "Come, come, I must go and get them out of the oven and we have much to discuss, I'm sure."

Gabriel laughed again. "Yes, my love, I am very happy, come on, come on, what are meat pies? Oh, I am looking forward to finding out," he replied, letting himself be carried away, while taking advantage of giving him more kisses where he could reach. "Good Lord, you have no idea what day I've had... I have to tell you everything. I haven't been fighting that much since the Great War," he joked, starting to take off his coat.

Aziraphale laughed at all the kisses and shifted to help Gabriel take off his coat, hanging it up and smiling warmly. "You will see the pies in a moment. They have to come out," he chuckled. "I used leftovers from our dinner last night to make the fillings. It's good for humans not to waste food so they do things like that," he explained, hanging up Gabriel's coat and heading for the kitchen. "Come tell me about your day whilst I get them out."

"Yes, my love," he replied, going after him, and grabbing him by the waist, from behind. "Hmmm, you smell even better," he said, tucking his face into the hollow of his neck as he pulled him into his arms and kissed him right there. Well, with this, his angel craving was appeased enough to be able to speak calmly, at least for a while. He withdrew, a little reluctantly but somewhat more sated, and removed his jacket. Then he leaned against the kitchen counter, rolling up his shirt sleeves and loosening his tie.

"Phew, what can I tell you!" he said, putting his hands up in the air, "I haven't stopped since the moment I set foot in Heaven. I've spent the day pulling some and pushing others to approve the project as soon as possible. The union liaison sent to us by Hell is a savvy and relatively clean guy, thank goodness, so I can count on him to get things moving fast down there as well. They are as interested as I am in getting this out ahead, so actually, they have collaborated more than our own superiors. I need the signature of a manager at Dominions and two from Virtues, do you remember Lecabel, from Dominions, that guy who barely spoke and greeted you only with the head when he saw you? You have to remember him. He had promised me that today he would have that signature, but there has been no way to locate him. His secretary has assured me that he will be there tomorrow," he snapped, serious but not without enthusiasm.

Aziraphale gasped out as he was grabbed and held possessively, his cheeks growing flushed as he felt the larger angel pressed along his back. He bit his lower lip, closing his eyes at the kiss and nearly stumbled a little as the larger male suddenly pulled away.

Leaning against one of the counters heavily, he took a moment to get his faculties back together before focusing on Gabriel's words as he spoke. "O-Oh... that does sound like quite a lot," he murmured, grabbing some pot holders and opening the oven to pull out a tray with several small pies which he set gingerly on a cooling rack. They were golden brown on top and smelled wonderfully of meat, gravy, and pastry.

Gabriel laughed, delighted to see how Aziraphale handled everything in the kitchen. He sighed happily before continuing his morning story.

"Oh, yes, today has been harder than yesterday... And in Virtues, Mikael has signed, but I have to get Areiel to go ahead, but that will also be tomorrow. And also I have had to fight with several intermediaries, do endless paperwork, get permits for everything... for the love of God, and Sariel, do you remember Sariel? He is chasing me down the halls because he has heard about the project and wants us to put... I don't know what he wants us to put, a coffee machine...? Does something like that sound familiar to you?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders very expressively. "I think he is also becoming more interested in human affairs, I think, and oh, by the way, he asked me about you, do you remember how much he appreciated you? Aaah, we also have to talk about your situation, I have interesting news about it!" he exclaimed, with the same enthusiasm but with a sudden sparkle in his eyes.

"In short: tomorrow everything can be finalized and signed with home people and with those below, and when that is fulfilled... the terms of the agreement will be automatically fulfilled, which means that Crowley will be free in that instant," he concluded, opening his arms.

Aziraphale leaned against the counter as the pies cooled down and set a bit, the juices and gravy inside melting together and thickening as the heat reduced. He watched Gabriel with eager eyes, his lips twitching in amusement. "How is Sariel, by the way? He was always a sweet one... I may have to meet up with him again soon. And a coffee machine would probably go over very well in the new zone. You'll likely have to install several and may have to put some around Heaven too," he chuckled as he set the potholders on the counter. "I do remember Lecabel too. He always was a bit flighty, but I'm sure he'll get the work done. And then we'll have it all sorted by tomorrow? Oh I do hope so... I miss Crowley so very much and I want him home."

He then worried his lower lip. "And my position?" he was worried about how that may have gone... He knew a lot of people still weren't fond of him.

Gabriel nodded: "I also want you to get him back as soon as possible. So tomorrow I have to be there soon, and I will probably be away longer, because I am trying to compress all the processes of several days into one. Also, we cannot wait more: tomorrow everyone who has something to do with this management will be there, and if I don't hunt them in time, this can take much longer," he explained. "I really hope everyone collaborates. And also, well, can you imagine what an area could be like where my team and I could meet the Hell without dying of disgust?" he said, leaning towards Aziraphale a little, with an air of complicity. "Love, I wish they were all like Crowley. Or half, I would settle for that."

"And about yours," he continued, "it was Michael who called my attention to that! We had to talk about managing the team, and well, at one point she said to me: we should talk about the Principality Aziraphale, I think it is time to review his situation. And then she told me everything. Why didn't you tell me that you had reached an agreement?" he asked, smiling, obviously delighted.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip and shrugged a bit. "Honestly, with everything else going on, it slipped my mind..," he admitted. "And... It wasn't my top priority. You and Crowley were."

As always, Gabriel melted again. What a beautiful thing he was. "Come here," he said, reaching for his waist and pulling him to himself. He raised his chin with his fingers, tenderly, and looked at him for a couple of seconds. And he thought this was a life he did want to live, if he could do what he was going to do next, just because he wanted to. He kissed him, softly at first, letting himself be carried away by love and desire later.

"Do what you want," he whispered, pulling back a few inches, still looking at him. "Live the life you want. You have me, and you will have Crowley soon. And we love you," he concluded, with a small kiss. "Even though if you decided to get back in touch, well... maybe you could help Sariel with all that coffee machine stuff, because he's driving me crazy," he laughed softly.

Aziraphale offered Gabriel a soft smile as he lifted his chin, nodding in agreement and sighing softly as he closed his eyes. "I love you too...," he murmured softly. "And... I would be glad to help with anything you all need in order to understand humans...," he assured. "I'll gladly meet up with Sariel for you."

"I'll tell Michael to try pulling strings so you can have an advisory position, something like that, maybe?” said Gabriel. “However, you have no obligation, look at it as an option, an opportunity. Think about it, and if you want to participate in this, I'll be delighted," he assured him, kissing his hand and leaning back on the kitchen counter.

"It may seem incredible to you, but not everyone found out what happened, thank God," Gabriel continued thoughtfully, biting his lower lip. "Everyone in the department knows that the cancellation of this world did not take place, of course, but there are other projects in progress and not everyone is interested in what happens in each and every one of them. Thank God, I do not know what would I have done if...," he left the rest of the sentence in the air, frowning, looking down at the ground. The idea of what would have happened if that horrible madness had transcended... if he had succeeded with...

The memory of what could have happened assaulted him without warning, as if a stinger was stabbing into his heart. He did not expect it.

Aziraphale chuckled softly and nodded. "I'd like that. If only a part time role," he murmured, amused by the idea of coming up occasionally to hold human understanding seminars. "And... we'll be careful with those who did know," he saw the pain lance through Gabriel's eyes and he frowned softly, taking Gabriel's face in his hands. "Darling... stay with me."

Gabriel swallowed and looked at him, stepping out of that dark and tortuous path of his mind to which he had drifted without warning. He put his hands over the angel's, caressing him, and closed his eyes and kissed his palm, trying to feel him in every fold of his skin, inhaling his scent. "I am here, I am here," he murmured. That, that was the main path, the present, _the here and the now_. He simply opened up and let the light re-enter him, because he had learned that fighting against darkness did not work, just as fighting against love had been useless. In both cases, resistance was not worth it; it only worth it to drop it, let go, surrender to what it was. To what was in front of him. And what was before him was an angel full of light who was alive, who had forgiven him and loved him.

He took a deep breath, released all the air, opened his eyes and smiled again, more relaxed. "I'm with you, my love," he repeated, and felt again lighter, and grateful that this was the reality, his reality, now.

"Good..," Aziraphale murmured softly, shifting up to kiss him sweetly. "Now... why don't we eat? And then after that we can focus on each other for the rest of the night?" he soothed gently. He could tell that Gabriel was fighting himself on things he could not help him against. He could only remind him to move forward and help light the way.

"Of course we do, darling," the archangel replied, ending with another small kiss, again focused only on the two of them. "I haven't thought about anything else since I left home this morning," he laughed. "Let me help you," he concluded, finishing taking off his tie and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, ready to do the same as last night.

Aziraphale grinned and put the now partially cooled pies onto dinner plates before carrying them to the smaller kitchen table. "I did a little work myself today, you know," he murmured, going back to the fridge to get a pitcher of lemonade he'd made. "I talked to the real estate agent about...Possibly buying this house."

"Really?" Gabriel smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Oh, wow... sounds great to me, of course, it's a great idea. Now this is your home," he said, happily, as he began to place plates and glasses on the table. Things like that managed to drive away any black cloud that wanted to hijack his thoughts. "And how were the formalities? You know that anything you might need here, at home, well, you can do whatever you like, you know that. And I... well, I also have an idea, which I'll tell you later so you can give me your opinion," he continued, smiling and glancing at him, "but for now, keep telling me what happened with that buying," he asked.

"Well, it went quite well," he assured cheerfully, pouring their drinks before setting the pitcher aside and sitting down at the table. "She said that we could buy the house outright. And I may even think to open a bookshop here eventually, but I'll probably wait a bit on that," he mused. 

"But I wanted to ask you and Crowley first about living here more permanently before making the purchase of the house."

Gabriel sat at the table at the same time as Aziraphale, letting the angel serve him the drink, while he explained his plans and asked that question. His heart skipped a beat. At one point, the possibility had opened up before him that that might be his life, or a large part of it, and what it entailed: giving explanations Up There, a lot of paperwork, learning to be part of this world, dealing with its strange people and customs, change his mental and vital paradigm almost completely. 

And also: that town, that home, his little family, Aziraphale's meals, those dinners, warm nights by the fireplace, their bed. That love, that heat, that light, that angel, that demon.

He stood for a couple of seconds, stunned, and he blinked, assimilating the idea. And he made an executive decision.

He got up and approached Aziraphale, hovering over him and wrapping him in his arms, covering him completely almost to the waist. He filled him with kisses on the neck, face, lips, forehead, ears and hair root, while they both laughed lightly. Then he sat down again.

"Yes, love" Gabriel said calmly, looking at him. "I want."

Aziraphale flustered as he was gathered up in the archangel's arms and squeaked as he was attacked with kisses. He then laughed and returned the embrace, smiling lovingly up at the other male. "That sounds wonderful then. We'll check with Crowley when he gets home and we'll go from there."

"Yes, it's true, we have to know what Crowley wants to do," Gabriel replied. He had to accept that whatever happened did not only depend on his will, on what he wanted. That was another reality that he had to surrender to.

"I wish he wanted to stay. This can also be his home, if he wants... this house can be for him whatever he wants it to be. You know I'm sincere, right, angel?" Gabriel knew that Crowley might decide that he wanted to return to London with Aziraphale. He had been so engrossed in everything he was discovering with his angel that he had lost sight of this issue. And then, what would he do? Well, he had several options, but leaving Aziraphale was not one of them. However, hopefully, hopefully, Crowley...

Ok, that was a mountain that he was going to climb when the time came. For now, he could only work with what was in front of him.

Aziraphale smiled and gently pushed for Gabriel to sit down at the table. He then pulled his own dishes closer and settled himself primly in Gabriel's lap. It seemed that Gabriel needed comfort and security and he was more than happy to provide it. 

"I think he'll definitely agree, but he still deserves to be asked and to give his input," he assured, kissing Gabriel's cheek and hoping his closeness would keep him from tumbling into the abyss of dark feelings again.

Gabriel put his hands around his waist and looked at him. Physical contact was always an anchor for him in the present and what stopped his mental train. He could even feel his muscles in his vessel loosen as the emotional tension disappeared. "Okay, love," he replied, more relieved, smiling a little, "I would really like it. You know, I think for the first time in my life things are... simple, good. Not divine, not majestic, nor are they because I am an archangel and I have decreed that they are. They are simply good, by themselves, and they are because... because you love me," he said, holding him against himself, while hiding his face in the body of the angel and became aware again that he was here, with him, and that all this was his, now.

"Hmmmhow beautiful you are," was the muffled mumble that emerged from that point. Gabriel managed to open a few buttons and get to the angel's skin, and kiss him in that place. "I'd eat you, if I could," he continued, with a couple more kisses and a soft bite. "You make me happy," he concluded, raising his head and looking at him.

Aziraphale smiled tenderly at Gabriel's words and the way that he held him tight. He ran his fingers gently through his hair and kissed his brow, giggling as his neck and chest were attacked. He gasped at the bite and squirmed a little, pleasantly flushed when Gabriel looked up at him. "Well then... you make me quite happy as well, my dear," he murmured, smiling down at him.

Gabriel loved that Aziraphale touched him, wherever he wanted. He smiled, with a smile as broad as the one he had entered the door with that afternoon, and sighed deeply. He felt blessed. Not only because of what he was receiving, but because he could give it too. Because after all that had happened, here he was, making this angel who was now his and who loved him happy. 

It was true that God acted in mysterious ways.

"Put your chair next to mine, so I can kiss you whenever I want while we have dinner," the archangel said, purring next to his neck like a huge cat, "and you have to tell me about the bookstore, are you going to open one in town?" he asked.

"Okay, okay," Aziraphale chuckled, sliding off his lap and settling back in his own chair. "I'm not sure about the bookshop yet... Do you think I should? I could also take this time to try new hobbies as well."

"Well, if it's something that you really have affection for, I think it's a good idea to keep it close. It would be a way of continuing to do the same thing but starting from scratch at the same time. Personally, I don't know how to live without having a project in hand," Gabriel explained. "And well, you always have the freedom to manage it however you want, because it's not like you depend on it to survive," he said, with a slight shrug. "And I will be able to see you doing what you have done here for so long without me knowing," he concluded, laughing.

"On the other hand," he continued, as he began to cut his food, "I do not think it is incompatible with new activities, you will surely have time for everything. I do not know what is usually done to have all this in good condition, but our house is not so big that we can't keep it between the three of us," he reflected, "and anyway, I still have enough leeway to do miracles... and to cover yours. That's a help," he said, introducing his fork in the mouth.

Aziraphale chuckled at hearing his love would bend the rules for him a bit. "Maybe, we could do something like a cafe and bookstore combined. Maybe Crowley could even sell plants as well," he mused, ideas running through his head.

"Well, let's see, hmmm...," Gabriel began to conjecture, "I don't know exactly what coffee is, but it must be wonderful because lately everyone is interested in it," he laughed, "and the books are fine, they fit anywhere part, from what I see, and here on Earth they are very appreciated," he affirmed, with the fork raised, "and the plants, I like plants! It is the best that She has created, don't you think?" he asked enthusiastically, "so, logically, combining the three should offer a good result. I don't know if it's a common type of establishment in this world, but if it is, well, it's something I don't think exists in this town still, and someone will have to do it! And if it is not... then you will be a pioneer," he concluded, cheerfully.

Aziraphale chuckled. "I think it'd definitely be quite a bit eccentric... but honestly, I think we need more places like that," he chuckled. 

"So, I would very much like to see it done. Count on me for what you need," Gabriel offered. "If you enjoy doing it in a human style, go ahead... and if you need any resource from Up There or some extra miracle... I'll cover you," he offered again, winking.

"By the way," he said, looking for a second at the food on his fork, "this is so good, honey," he was grateful to be able to do just that: sitting there tasting dinner, talking about managing his new home and Aziraphale's projects... his boyfriend's projects, he acknowledged with satisfaction. He had the feeling that he needed something like this for longer than he had been aware of.

Aziraphale grinned at the conspiratorial look and nodded eagerly. "Perfection! Thank you, dear heart," he then looked a little bashful. "Is it okay? I know it's quite similar to what we had last night."

"Well, should it be my... fourth meal? I don't know if that will change in the future, but at the moment everything seems quite surprising to me, really," he replied, taking his glass and taking a drink. "And hey, what's that hanging on... there? That over there," he said, nodding toward the rack on the wall. "What are those three objects, is it something for the house?"

Aziraphale looked over to the coat and hat rack at the back of the kitchen and then grinned cheerfully. "Well! As it so happens, I also made another purchase today," he explained with a cheeky smile before eating another bite of food to let the anticipation build and giggling around his fork.

"Oh Lord, it seems someone else has had a busy day today, doesn't it?" he asked, spellbound. Gabriel greatly enjoyed when Aziraphale put on that cute little face that announced he had done something exciting in the human world. Surely before it would have been reason for suspicion for him, an inexplicable detail that he would have been forced to inspect, but now it made his heart light up. "Well, what is that mystery purchase about? Is it useful for the hmm... kitchen?"

"Not at all!" chuckling, he dabbed at his mouth with his napkin before standing and stepping to the back garden door. "Those are called safety helmets. And the humans have laws about wearing them when piloting certain transportation devices," he explained. "Come and see."

Gabriel followed Aziraphale to the door, amused and intrigued at the same time. He bit his lower lip as he listened to him talk about things he ignored everything about.

He headed out onto the patio he'd fashioned for them out back and guided him over to his new little scooter. "It's not as fabulous as something Crowley would probably have, but... I like it."

"Oh my God," Gabriel laughed at the sight of that curious vehicle, bright and full of angles and curves. It was like a little metal animal, and he liked it right away. He couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "It is very beautiful, my love," he said, with a chuckle, "in a way, he looks a bit like you, it is very... you," he concluded. "And safety helmets are to be able to carry this little creature around the world? Why do you have three? Do they self-destruct frequently? Or is it a matter of aesthetics, like clothing? They are also very pretty," he claimed, trying to calm himself.

"Humans are supposed to wear the safety helmets while riding the device. It makes them less likely to die if they fall off while riding it," he explained, patting the seat.

"Yes, it's true, humans are delicate, I know. I suppose that's why you have to carry all three at the same time, for greater security. It makes sense. I'm sure they will look great on you, darling," he replied, running his fingers over the front of the scooter. "I'm looking forward to seeing you driving it," he said, glancing at him and smiling.

"No, silly!" Aziraphale giggled and stepped over to wrap his arms around the taller angel. "The other two helmets are for you and Crowley. In case you want to ride with me or use it yourselves."

Gabriel started to laugh again. "For us? Oh, my God!" he had just imagined Crowley and himself wearing a safety helmet and driving the vehicle through the town streets. Maybe he could take it to Heaven sometime? He would give something to see Michael's reaction, and oh, also from the stiffs of the second hierarchy.

"Well, the truth is that I would very much like to try it," he continued, "I am ready for anything. And with the helmet, of course," he continued, trying to appear a little more circumspect, without succeeding, "which is really nice and will coordinate perfectly with my clothes. Thank you very much, darling, it was a great idea and I am glad that you have thought of us," he finished, with a kiss, so happy and content with both the course of events and the occurrence of his angel. He was beginning to understand how his mind worked in relation to this world, and he was finding it adorable.

"I'm looking forward to hearing what Crowley thinks," Gabriel said next, with a chuckle. "And by the way... I wanted to ask you something," he finished, raising an eyebrow, still smiling.

Aziraphale grinned sheepishly and snuggled up to his lover. "I'm glad you like it. And I'll take you for a ride on it when we have the time," he promised fondly. He then looked up to Gabriel again with a chuckle. "He'll probably tease me about not getting something fancier... But I do hope he isn't too hard on me." At Gabriel's question he lightly cocked his head. "Certainly! What is it?"

"He is not going to tease you, he is going to be gorgeous," Gabriel replied, amused. "Come with me, I'll tell you my idea right there," he continued, taking him around the waist and leading him to the other part of the house.

* * * * *

Aziraphale followed Gabriel curiously into the greenhouse and smiled softly. "Ah, did you want to take a look in here? I moved all of Crowley's plants here from his apartment for now so he can care for them when he gets home”, he said.

"Sounds like a very good idea to me. I would very much like him to feel this house as his own too," Gabriel replied. "It's bringing me many positive things, and I hope... I hope he also succeeds," he continued, as they walked towards the greenhouse. "I remember you mentioned that he liked plants so, well, I thought of something. His other corporation is a snake, right? Well, today I went to the terraforming area, to review everything related to that type of beings. And I have found that snakes quickly lose body heat. To avoid this," he continued, opening the greenhouse door and letting Aziraphale enter first, "they try to find a hiding place or a place to sunbathe to avoid the lower temperatures," he said, guiding him to the bottom. Once there, he stopped and looked around.

"Well, what if he had a space here to be warm and sunbathe, a place where he could sleep or spend time alone, if he needs it? It would be among his plants. And maybe...," Gabriel looked down slightly, "...well, he may need personal space. If he needs a place to get away... I want him to have it."

Gabriel did not know Crowley well enough to do anything more specific and meaningful, but he did know that he would have to do what he could to make him comfortable. Because he didn't want to continue to be a stressor for him, at least as far as he could.

Aziraphale's eyes widened at the idea and he smiled brightly. "Ooh, Gabriel! That's a wonderful idea!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms happily around his neck. "We can make a lovely little sitting area and a small area of stone for him to bask on"!

Gabriel allowed himself to be hugged, happy, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm glad you like the idea! I was just thinking about it, in a personal area, where he could take refuge if he needed to, but where we could also be. Make it cool in summer and warm in winter. I'm sure we can get a lot out of it," he explained, with a little kiss, "and I would like to do it myself, as you have done with the rest of the house."

"Absolutely! I'd love to see what you come up with!" he agreed cheerfully, leaning up to kiss Gabriel sweetly. "That's just so kind of you, dear heart. Thank you for trying your best to take care of him."

Gabriel shrugged slightly. "I know how much he means to you, and I understand it. And I don't think I can hide from you how much... well... how much I like him. When I was with him... it's true, he's gorgeous," he said, a bit astonished with himself, for the fact that he was recognizing it for the first time in front of Aziraphale, of his own free will and openly. "And now that I have begun to understand him, I... well... I think...," expressing his feelings still cost him, so he left Aziraphale the task of deducing what he was trying to communicate. "I will take care of him, as I want to take care of you, for the same reasons. And I would like him to let me do it, and to stay," he finished, with a deep sigh.

He didn't know if, if he had been able to go back, he would have tried to repress better what he had begun to feel about the demon, but the circumstances had been those and there was no turning back.

"Stay with me, both of you," he asked.

Aziraphale sighed happily as Gabriel slowly started to open up more about his feelings towards the demon. He gently pressed more kisses to his jaw and then his lips, holding Gabriel close. "I'm not going anywhere, dear heart...," he insisted gently. "And I think Crowley will gladly stay with us here as well. Now... Let's go inside."

"Oh, but wait a minute, we're not done here yet," Gabriel replied, kissing him back. Then he turned until he was parallel to the angel, whom he still hugged at the waist.

He reached out, palm up, and white light flooded the greenhouse. The contours of the objects, and of the room itself, began to fluctuate slightly. With his arm still extended, Gabriel brought his hand from left to right, slowly, stopping every few seconds. Wherever it stopped, something new appeared. When he reached the area to the right of the greenhouse, there were new objects: a platform of natural material, two fluffy blankets, several large cushions, and a bench next to one of the walls of the greenhouse. He lowered his hand and the light disappeared. The contours of reality settled a couple of seconds later.

"What do you think?" he asked, turning to Aziraphale. "I would like to put something on so that he would be warm when he was cold, apart from everything I've already created, but I can't imagine what it could be. What is there in this world that allows that kind of effect?"

Aziraphale watched in awe, his own celestial being reaching out towards that beautiful power. It felt so beautifully warm and inviting... And then the little sitting and basking area was made and Aziraphale smiled fondly, raising his own hands up to his face as he flustered over it. "Ooh, Gabriel... It's beautiful...," he breathed softly. 

He then nodded as he listened to his lover's query before smiling and snapping his own fingers. An outlet and wiring were now fitted into the wall just behind the bench and from the outlet ran a wire to a heated blanket and another to a small space heater. "There. These two items should keep him warm even in the dead of winter.

"Perfect," said Gabriel, looking at the overall result, and then at the angel, smiling contentedly. He hugged him tightly, excited: "I think we are a good team, Principality! We have to do this more times," he said, laughing. "And now, yes, we can go back inside, precious thing."

Aziraphale chuckled and linked their arms fondly. "I do my best... But yes. Let's go in and get settled for the night. I'm sure you're tired after being away for so long. And so busy."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape.**
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

CHAPTER 21

The pair made their way back into the house and put away the leftovers from dinner, Aziraphale putting the extra pies in plastic freezer bags before putting them into the freezer. Finally, the pair headed out into the living room and settled onto the sofa.

Zira sighed contentedly and snuggled up to Gabriel.

Gabriel already knew what to do, and this time he did it safely: he placed a cushion on one end of the sofa and lay down comfortably, snapping his fingers to change both of them into a more comfortable outfit. Then he placed his angel on him, and spread a blanket over both of them. It was possible that he still did not know too many peculiarities of life as a couple, but he was willing to enjoy as much as possible of what he had learned so far. And above all, freely, because the fact that he did not have to contain himself when he wanted to do with Aziraphale what his celestial body demanded of him at that moment, seemed to him a gift.

"Do you know I wanted to do this from day one?" he asked. "Since that time we saw those movies and had dessert together," he said, reaching for his hands and intertwining them with his under the blanket.

Aziraphale chuckled as he was changed and pulled down with Gabriel, snuggling up with him comfortably and nuzzling into his shoulder. "That was a lovely evening to be sure…," he murmured, tangling his limbs around the archangel. "This room is so delightfully cozy..."

Gabriel shifted a little to let Aziraphale finish laying over him. Now he had him completely wrapped around his chest and between his legs. "Hey, darling, hm, could I just keep asking, like last night?" he asked, kissing his blonde curls.

Grinning wryly at the question, Aziraphale nodded as he ran a gentle hand up his side. "Of course, dear heart. Ask away."

"Okay, let's see... the first thing: both yesterday and today, when I got home, I knocked on the door, because I don't really know what the protocol is here. In your bookstore I saw that the humans were already there, I understood that they could enter freely, is that so? But what about homes, when someone is already inside? I can appear here inside directly, but is there any kind of restriction in that sense?"

Aziraphale chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You can come in through the door without knocking since it is our home, but at others homes, you should knock. Businesses can be entered without knocking as long as it's during their business hours," he explained gently. "You can transport directly inside our home. I'll text your angel phone if we have guests to warn you to come in a more human way."

"Perfect, archived information!" replied Gabriel, with a smile. "And now, something that occurred to me the first time you mentioned it. Well... remember when you explained to me that Crowley, you and I are not a couple, but a threesome? Okay, I understand that when it comes to relationships established in the human world it is commonplace, right? But the point is that in the Bible they only talk about couples, many couples, marriages, and courtships, there are everywhere!" he laughed. "I've been thinking... What do you think She will think of... _Us?"_ he murmured; his nose tucked into the spot on his neck just below the earlobe. "I think if we had to Fall, we would have already Fallen, so... I don't know, right now I don't know what She wants for us in this regard. Until recently I was very clear, but I don't know anymore. What do you think?" he murmured, almost whispering, hugging him a little tighter.

"Well... Actually, the Bible spoke of several polygamous relationships but mostly between a man and several women," Aziraphale pointed out softly. "While couples are more standard... I don't believe having a third or even more is improper if your feelings are true and everyone is happy in the relationship," he insisted softly. "And as you said... If we were to Fall... I think it would have already happened."

"Yes, right now nobody knows what She really thinks, unless you're Metatron. Everyone else follows the same general guidelines as always, but... who knows?" he whispered, almost inaudibly. He dared not venture anything in that regard, but lately he asked himself more than one and two questions, which for now he did not intend to ask aloud.

He stood like that, thinking and hugging Aziraphale, nose to his neck, listening to the crackling of the fire. He wanted to ask more, but he was too comfortable to keep thinking about anything else. He bit the angel's ear gently and stroked him where he could slide his hands under his clothes, which was practically everywhere. He managed to position him in such a way that he could kiss him. For a while there was only the sound of their kisses and the light touch of their clothes under the blanket. Until he made the second executive decision of the night: with a snap of his fingers, he lengthened the surface of the sofa, and between kisses, he managed to get Aziraphale practically below him. Small, slow, deep kisses... he allowed himself all those that the angel seemed happy to receive.

"I don't think even Metatron knows anymore…," Aziraphale whispered softly. "I don't think he's truly spoken to Her in a very long term, considering his stance on the war," he admitted. But he let the subject die, closing his eyes and gasping softly as Gabriel bit him gently. 

Returning Gabriel's kisses, he moaned softly as he was rolled over and moved with Gabriel eagerly. He rose his hips lightly, grinding against the other angel. "I've been wanting this since you got me all flustered in the kitchen earlier..."

Gabriel introduced his hands under the angel's clothing, pulling it up a little and exposing his belly. He leaned down and kissed him, and then began unbuttoning and removing clothing, until there was only skin in front of him, which he kissed again, slowly, from the same point upwards, until he reached the neck and lips again.

He felt Aziraphale's effort beneath him, claiming him. He pressed his against him, moving his hips in small, slow circles, watching the angel squint and show his pleasure. His own effort grew at that vision, but Gabriel was beginning to recognize the signs of physical love and arousal well. He had the need to take possession of that angel again and cover him with his love. He didn't know if there was a name for that, only that there was that inescapable imperative and that there was nothing to stop him from taking what was now his.

From his neck, he went down to his waist again, sometimes kissing him and sometimes running his tongue over him, until he reached the only button that still had to be opened. Soon he had Aziraphale's effort in his hands, that precious part of his body that he had not had time to admire in detail... until now. He watched his soft red tip, and the contrast it made to the warm, rosy firmness he wrapped with his hand. He slid his nose over each little corner, and then his lips, nothing more, just running over it, testing its taste and recognizing its smell. This was also _his._

He raised his head and looked at him, for a moment, and saw him anxious, almost pleading. And Gabriel smiled like a predator. He was his love and his precious angel, and in this way, he wanted to have him.

Gabriel ran his effort once more, this time with his tongue, and when he reached the end, he introduced it completely in his mouth. Remembering what he had felt with them when he was in their place, he remained a couple of seconds without moving, just surrounding it with his tongue, noticing every fold and every vein in his mouth. He slid one of his hands up the length of his chest, and found one of the little buttons of pink meat, which this time was also erect. It was the first time he had stopped at that point and he ran a couple of fingers through it. He also wanted to taste that part later.

He ran his effort again with his mouth in the opposite direction, upward, slowly, until again only the tip remained between his lips. He devoted himself to kissing it and savoring it, because it was delicious and soft, and fluffy, and he had never tasted anything like that. He heard the angel's small moans and his pleas. He was really enjoying it.

Aziraphale worried his lower lip with his teeth and shifted his body carefully to help Gabriel shift and remove his clothes. And then Gabriel's hands and lips and tongue were all upon him, making him whine and squirm slightly. 

"Ooh, Gabriel…," he crooned softly as he began mapping his growing arousal with his nose and his tips. A gasping moan soon followed as Gabriel took him all into his mouth, probably not having a gag reflex for the simple reason that he did not know what one was. Whimpering in pleasure as Gabriel lapped and teased at him, he reached up to tangle his fingers in Gabriel's hair as his legs came up to frame his ears. "Y-Yes, Gabriel... Just like that!"

Gabriel had found that Aziraphale's voice and words aroused him greatly. So, he kept licking and sucking and kissing until he could make out that the angel was about to have an orgasm... and that he was going in the same direction himself. But those were not his plans that night.

He pulled his effort out of his mouth and began to kiss him on the way up, until he returned to the starting point. Once there, he supported himself with one hand, getting up a little, to start doing what Aziraphale had taught him the first time he had taken it. He knew that he had to be thorough, so he inserted one finger, then another, and then another, while still kissing him, until he had him as he remembered it should be. "You are for me," he said, staring at him, before slowly withdrawing his fingers.

Gabriel lay to one side, taking him with him, holding him against his body. Now the angel was on top and Gabriel could see him at ease, from his erect effort to his tousled blond hair. He undulated his hips against him, making him feel his effort where he just had his fingers before.

"Get on. Now," he demanded.

Aziraphale writhed and panted beneath Gabriel as he kept suckling him, his toes curling in bliss as the pleasure rose higher and higher. He was quickly scaling that peak as Gabriel worked him over.... Only to whimper as Gabriel pulled his mouth away and moved back his body to settle over him. "Gabrieeeeel...," he whined pitifully, clinging to his lover and gasping as a thick, slick finger worked into him. 

And then it was the feverish, needy space of waiting to be prepared properly and filled. He returned Gabriel's kisses and nipped at his lips, flexing around his fingers desperately as he craved the larger angel's touch. "Y-Yours... All yours..." 

Then suddenly he was being rolled over and he gasped out as he found himself on top of Gabriel, straddling him. He felt like a blushing, rumpled mess and yet Gabriel was demanding that he sit on the archangel's thick rod. His own cock twitched eagerly at being commanded and he bit his lower lip as he reached beneath him and grasped at Gabriel's thick length, teasing it at his slickened entrance. 

"Oh, Gabriel... Thank you so much for the gift…," he purred, slowly lowering himself down upon him with a heady groan as he was stretched wide.

It was a gift for Gabriel to see him like this, so aroused and open on him, as his effort sank into his sweet body and the archangel felt... Oh Lord, he felt all the heat inside him, launching a flare of direct pleasure at his brain.

"Ah!" he gasped, barely even noticing, reacting almost entirely on instinct. He let him settle on him, watching him begin to move, little by little, very slowly. His effort was in front of him, as straight as before, now wet and shiny. He took it with his hand, as he had done that morning with both of them; he remembered well what he had to do, and as with everything else, he was eager to keep putting it into practice.

He ran his hand over it, sometimes with his fingertips, sometimes with his entire hand, squeezing a little. He took him by the waist with the other hand, to accompany his movements. The angel began to shake to the pace of his hand, undulating, moving his shoulders, his waist, his head... Gabriel bit his lips. He was taking him to the point where he knew he would lose control, just like him.

But he still wanted something more from his angel.

With a last movement, he pulled his hand away from his effort and took his, depositing it again at that same point. "Do it, principality," he ordered again, in the same tone he had used so many times in Heaven, "I want to look at you. Do it for me."

Aziraphale moaned and let his head fall back in pleasured bliss as he was filled up, slowly starting to rise and fall upon his beloved's effort. His lips parted in a gasp as the larger angel began to tease and pump his cock for him while he rode, whining as he looked down and met Gabriel's eyes that looked much darker now that they were clouded with lust. 

He began to ride Gabriel faster, his breath growing more ragged with the extra energy it took to move on him. When the hand touching him suddenly disappeared, he whimpered and slowed in confusion. Why did Gabriel keep teasing him so?

And then he received his orders and felt a searing heat curl through his loins... He shuddered, his body gripping tighter at Gabriel's effort within him. Without even thinking to refuse, his hand flew to his own cock as he began riding Gabriel desperately. "H- Gabriel!" He keened. "Y-Yes... Yes, sir... You... You're a natural…," he panted, sees already leaking from the tip of his own effort. He was already so close…

Gabriel was very close, because Aziraphale was a stunning and beautiful vision, moving as he touched himself, on him, enjoying himself with his hand and both efforts: Gabriel's and his own. It was incredible. He could only run his hands over his body, and then take hold of his hips and move with him, faster and faster.

The angel's words brought back the memory that until very recently he had been his subordinate, his agent on Earth, the principality under his command. And now here he was, telling him that he loved him with all his body and telling him that he was his and about to get an orgasm over him. The idea excited him even more and made it impossible for him to continue waiting. He wanted to see more, to have him like this as long as he could, but he couldn't. And he wanted Aziraphale to remain his in every way.

"Ah... now... Principality, do it for me, now... on me... now", he ordered him again, still looking at him, knowing that he needed his firmness, while urging him to move faster.

The blonde was overwhelmed by it all... His former boss turned lover telling him to please himself while the archangel used his body was intoxicating. He sobbed as he received his final orders and finally came undone with a pleasured cry, tossing his head back as he wrung his seed from his effort and spilled it over Gabriel's firm stomach. "Gabriel!!!"

The orgasm engulfed Gabriel completely, as he lifted the angel on his hips and watched him reach ecstasy over him. He couldn't bear to see his effort shed the evidence of his pleasure and he, too, screamed, releasing himself physically and emotionally. "Yes, yes, my prince... Love!" and he kept moving with him, moaning and panting with him, again the same brutal feeling that he was going to leave his own body.

Little by little the cadence began to change, almost to the pace of his gasps, until only the sound of his breaths remained. All his senses were saturated. He slipped his fingertips over Aziraphale's effort, now calmer, and up his stomach. He looked at him, with a small smile, his eyes barely open. Blessed be this love, he thought, because once again he felt liberated in many ways. And seeing him above him, brilliant, as if he were the angel who had invented this type of love, he understood what was in this union between two beings. This was not the divine bond, immense as the universe, but so concrete and specific that it seemed to Gabriel that he could almost touch it. It filled him in ways he had never imagined.

"Come," he invited him, stroking him, "come with me. My love."

Aziraphale nearly sobbed in bliss as he was filled up with Gabriel's seed, their bodies eventually coming to a stop together. His breaths were ragged, but eventually slowed along with the archangel’s and he shivered as he felt his lover touching him again. He looked down dazedly, seeing Gabriel's fingers gently brushing over his stomach. Smiling, he gently rested his own hand over Gabriel's, gently pressing his palm against him. It felt so warm and strong in that place...

His thoughts trailed off when Gabriel bid him closer and he removed their hands gently, lying down over top of him with no care for the mess. He shifted upwards, claiming Gabriel's lips in a loving kiss, words still failing him at the moment.

Gabriel loved that Aziraphale asked him for kisses, so he let him take possession of his mouth and take as many as he wanted. Everything he could say at that moment was already being expressed with his hands and his lips, although he would never have imagined that something like this was possible. But now he just wanted to kiss him and feel him on him.

He closed his eyes. He moved a little, to let the angel slide until he was at his side. Still kissing him and without opening his eyes, he cleaned them, made everything they used to have in bed appear and covered them both.

He didn't want to let him go or open his eyes. He hugged him and held him against him, like the night before. His feet found Aziraphale's and stroked them, playing with his toes for a few moments. There were more kisses, each time lighter and more spaced, until Gabriel began to let himself be carried away by the lassitude of his muscles and the haze of his head. He was barely aware of his forehead next to his when he welcomed the dream.

Aziraphale felt... Warm and soft... Like he was floating on a cloud back in Heaven... He sighed contentedly as Gabriel wrapped them up for bed, soft, sleepy laughter leaving him as their feet and toes played with one another. He couldn't form words... 

He was tired and happy, and it almost felt like a spell lingered over him that he did not wish to break. He heard Gabriel's breaths even out and he sighed contentedly, soon following him off to the realm of dreams.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Like the previous morning, Gabriel woke up holding Aziraphale. He did not know how he had managed not to part with him all night, but it was clear that he had been unable to release him. He felt the tickle of his hair on his chin and opened slightly his eyes to look at him, trying not to wake him up. He would have to leave shortly, but during these few minutes he wanted to be alone with him. From that position he could see… just his pretty nose, which he refrained from kissing. He couldn't help but smile: that nose, along with the smile, was the first thing that had caught his attention of that angel, millennia ago.

Without separating and without moving, he concentrated on his body next to him, warm and soft. Gabriel was realizing that there was a whole dimension related to the physical, to his celestial body, which was also related to feelings and emotions. A dimension that Gabriel had missed from the beginning, because he never had the opportunity or the initiative to get to know it.

He slowly, carefully removed a hand and raised it in front of his eyes. He let the little light that came in through the window slits outline its contours. That was his body, and it was beginning to cease to be that merely useful stranger, or that necessary nuisance that he could indulge in adorning when he came down to Earth. His celestial body was not only a meat vehicle and now he was discovering it.

Would he smell lust when he went up to Heaven? he wondered, suppressing a giggle. Well, in a little while he was going to check it out, and he still had a while to look for an explanation... or not. He reached inside the bed again and stroked Aziraphale's head, kissing him.

"Beauty…"

The angel looked like a sleeping subject in an old Renaissance era painting... Peaceful, plump, and beautiful... His lashes fluttered over his cheeks as Gabriel gently roused him and he shifted a bit, humming as he nuzzled into Gabriel's chest to take in his scent. "Mm... Gabe?" he asked sleepily. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes, the sun has long risen," Gabriel smiled at the angel's sleepy gesture. "And today I have to leave earlier, precious, and unfortunately, I will come home later," he murmured. He slid his fingers through his blond curls, slowly, giving him time to finish waking up. "But if everything goes as I hope, the next few days will be calmer, and besides," he continued, lifting his chin a couple of inches with one finger, "Crowley will come back, and he will never have to leave," he concluded with a kiss.

Aziraphale hummed at the gentle touch and sighed. "I do not wish for you to go... But the sooner it gets our demon back, the better," he murmured, shifting to kiss Gabriel sweetly.

Gabriel forced himself to detach himself from Aziraphale, pulling his arms out of bed and stretching, lazy. "It is true," he said, "and today I cannot be late, I have several meetings on this matter, and I have to interview several members of each team... it will be crazy. Stay in bed, you are not in a hurry, and you are really comfortable," he concluded, taking his face with both hands and giving him one last kiss.

He got up and stretched out again fully, looking out the window. "Do you know that I miss going for a run like before?" he asked, with a wide smile, turning to look at the angel. "I think it is something that I will resume shortly," he snapped his fingers and was ready to go. "And this... I would have to learn how to do it like humans, I think," he laughed. "Well, there will be time for everything," he said, winking at him.

He moved closer to the bed and supported himself with one hand, taking Aziraphale with the other by the jaw and kissing him. "I love you. We'll both be back with you soon," he assured him.

Aziraphale whined softly as Gabriel pulled away, taking his warmth with him, but he obediently stayed beneath the covers and returned his kiss sweetly when it was given. He ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair, basking in the gentle love swelling around them.

He then chuckled at Gabriel's words as he got ready, wrapping himself tighter in the blankets. "You'll have to get up earlier then. And we'll teach you how to dress properly, no worries about that," he returned the last kiss and sighed softly. "Be safe... And when you know what time you'll be home, let me know... I'll cook us a great meal to celebrate."

"I'll try!" Gabriel exclaimed, finishing putting the last details on his clothes. "In principle, when everything is decided and signed, the release will be immediate, but his lot are able to hold him with a thousand excuses, only to get him to continue with them a little longer, or simply to annoy him. It is Hell," he concluded, shrugging shoulders. "Still, it is a good idea to prepare something for his coming, they will have no choice but to let him go, and if everything goes as I hope, it will be today. Well, honey," he said, buttoning his coat, "prepare that food, rest and have a nice day," he said, heading for the door.

Aziraphale sighed and nodded. "Demons do like to be slow and stubborn…," he murmured, watching him finish getting ready and head for the door. "Be safe, dear heart! I want you both home safe and sound."

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Crowley scowled as he entered the file room, he needed to get to his paperwork, and it was so crowded that he kept getting bumped and shuffled into the opposite direction. Seriously, what the absolute fuck?

Even busy it was never this crowded in here before, everyone tried to avoid paperwork like it was a plague normally. So, what was the deal today?

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

In the office of one of the members of the First Choir of the Second Hierarchy of the kingdom of Almighty God, Archangel Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers, gathering holy patience.

"...honestly, Lecabel, I don't see what is wrong with this matter. Almost everything is agreed, I just need a signature. And don't tell me again that I have to take it higher because I come from there, look," Gabriel opened a thin and stylized folder and showed him a document with a large stamp at the end of the text it contained, putting it in front of his face. "I don't know what rivalries you have with that department, but I'm not interested in it and I don't want you to use my project as a throwing weapon. So you're going to sign this for me _now_ , do you know why? Because the next time I've scheduled a meeting with some representative from Hell, we won't have any decent area to meet. And then my team and I will have to go down _again_ Down There. But no, this time it won't be us who will go, Lecabel, do you know who will go?" he asked, lowering the folder and bringing his face closer to his, with a smile and a look that screamed "threaten" two universes away.

"You and your team will go, my friend. I will manage so that in that meeting and in the next it will be you who have the pleasure of fraternizing with them in that filthy place of theirs. Coincidentally, that meetings will be long and very, very intense," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Yes, Lecabel, if I persist, I can make these types of events fall within your choir, and I assure you that I am capable of persist a lot. And very often," he insisted, even closer and with an even sharper smile.

"Or you can sign this for me and never hear about this issue again in your entire existence!" he exclaimed, in a much more cordial and friendly tone, opening his arms. "Well, what do you say?", he concluded, smiling from ear to ear.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Back at home, Aziraphale got up and headed into their bathroom at the back of the small house. He took his time carefully managing his nails and fixing his hair, smiling at himself in the mirror and scrunching his nose lightly. He then began running some bath water, fussing about with the little jars on the shelves above the tub and adding bath salts and oils to the water to soothe him and make him smell nice.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Crowley finally managed to push his way through the crowded room of demons and got the correct drawer of the file cabinet open. It was a bit difficult when the other drawers of the cabinet were currently open, and being rifled through by other demons, but he did manage to get to his paperwork in the end.

Tightly wedging it all under his arm, he carefully shut the drawer and turned around to leave. Unfortunately, that was about as successful as him trying to enter the room and he was shoved through everyone until he was far from the exit.

Groaning, Crowley moved the papers so that he could hold them against his chest and he started forcing his way through, gaining a few bruises as he did. 

“Sssseriousssly, the actual fuck?” he muttered once finally getting out of the file room, then made his way to find a spare desk to use. It was going to be a long walk now that it seemed everyone was actually doing their paperwork.

The faint thought of why everyone was scrambling to actually fill out forms, had Crowley tensing and clutching his own paperwork tighter to himself. Productivity among the Fallen was never a good thing, and if this many of them suddenly gained an interest in actually doing their work, then...

Well... he just hoped it wasn’t from a memo he missed.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Leaving the elevator, Gabriel spotted a figure in a bright white suit at the end of the corridor, approaching where he was. He tried his best not to see him, but it was too late: the other waved at him and quickened his pace to catch up. And indeed, he caught up with him.

"But how, more occurrences?" Gabriel replied, after listening again to the eager and excited requests of the young archangel. "Listen to me, you know that I think there can be a good idea everywhere, but putting a screen in the middle zone... A screen of what? What for? And what are we going to see there, movies? Yes, movies, you do not know what is it? Okay, I have to tell you, but I don't know if those from Down There will like it, we'll see... And yes, I know I promised you that we would implement articles of various dimensions, okay, let's solve it. Let's see, let me check the plans," said Gabriel, opening the palm of the hand and making a translucent sheet appear. Immediately, the sheet was enlarged and placed vertically in front of them, revealing the lines of an architectural plan.

"Let's see... maybe it could be there... how, just in the middle, why...? No, no... Well, I don't know, let me consult my _ehem_ adviser on _ehem_ earthly affairs, I'll tell you something…," Gabriel reduced the plan and made it disappear simply by closing his fist. "But seriously, Sariel, haven't you had enough with that eccentricity of yours of the coffee machine...?"

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Aziraphale slipped into the bath, filling the great basin up to his neck as he slid fully down into it. He sighed contentedly, letting the water ease his body. He washed himself methodically, scrubbing his skin and then his hair. Gabriel had already miracled them clean, but there was something calming about washing himself properly and working the oils into his own body and hair.

Finally, he just laid in the water and basked in it for a while, letting the warmth seep into his bones. His bath water never grew cold or dirty because he didn't want it to... A lot of things simply worked the way that angels and demons perceived they should.

As he was thinking it would soon be time to get out and work around the house, he slid a hand down over his body, resting it gently over his flaccid sex. With a gentle push and a light bite of his lower lip, his cock and balls began to recede carefully into his body, only to be carefully replaced with his vulva once more. Crowley had seemed to like it quite a lot when they were exploring each other and...

Since he'd had relations using his backside with Gabriel... He had wanted to save this for Crowley for their first time together...

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Crowley groaned as he let another door swing shut behind him. That was the 20th room that had all available desk space taken. Seriously, what was with everyone today?

He was so close to just using a wall to write against, sludgy tainted water seeping through be damned. At least he could try and dry the paperwork afterwards, a bit of smudging would be fine... probably... well it wouldn’t be as bad as when he had that water dumped on him at least.

But really, did he miss a memo? Some rumors about promotions? He could ask, but even if he got a non-sarcastic answer it could always be a lie or something. 

Hmmm... Maybe the floor would be easiest, but he would still need to find somewhere he wouldn’t get stepped on while writing. The halls might be a bit less crowded, but they still had decent foot traffic, but no buckets...

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

"Yes, wait, I'm with you right now!" Gabriel exclaimed, hurrying past in front of an angel dressed in a long robe, showing the index finger and his corporate smile. "Dear Foreign Delegate!" he exclaimed again before a demon in a black suit and long antler who was a few steps away, holding out his hand and putting the other on his shoulder. "How glad I am to have you here, come on, please, have you been offered a refreshment? Rochel, please, a jug of mead, thank you very much!" he asked a nearby angel, who came rushing out to get it. "Did you have a good trip? Yes? Well, soon we will have a permanent place for successive meetings... Yes, indeed, I know that your superiors will be very pleased, it was about time, right? I have always been interested in this project, of course, but you know, sometimes complications arise and it has been impossible for me, but I already proposed it centuries ago before the Superior Instances!" Gabriel lied with all his aplomb and conviction. At that time, the angel that had requested him before chose that moment to return to the charge.

"Excuse me a moment, Delegate... Menadiel, _YES_ , we are going to talk about your symposium, but now is not the time... or well, better stay! Mr. Foreign Delegate, I present to you Menadiel, representative of the Choir of Powers, who can be our witness in the signing of this great event. Come this way, please," Gabriel guided, opening the door of a resplendent boardroom, with its corresponding incredible view of part of the wonders of terrestrial nature. "Nice, huh? We will have similar views in our new common area as well. Ok, Delegate, let me review the agreement... yes, well, well...," Gabriel murmured, reading a document he had picked up from the table, "well, look at this point, it is very important: _At the signing of this, the demon Crowley will be released from all contractual obligations, present, past and future, and this release will be effective from the moment of signing._ It says, in a few seconds, from the moment we sign. Do we agree, Delegate?" he asked, smiling.

The demon looked at him for a moment, somewhat overwhelmed by the speed of events and the firmness of the archangel but reacted quickly. He looked at Menadiel, looked at Gabriel and took the documents, stamping a complicated signature that left his finger on fire. He did not notice that Gabriel's smile had faded slightly and been replaced by a raised eyebrow and lurking eagle eyes. He handed the document back to him and the archangel flashed his bright smile again.

"Congratulations, Delegate, this is a historic moment!" he exclaimed, shaking his hand vigorously. "Menadiel, can you take a picture of us for posterity?"

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

The Delegate scowled and brushed off their suit with their hands as they finally got to the bottom of Heaven’s escalator.

“CaN yOu TaKe A pIcTuRe FoR pOsTeRiTy,” they mocked and turned to get on the escalator to Hell, shivering as reality warped and shifted, and inhaled deeply. Finally they could breathe easily, the cleaner air of Earth and even more sterile air of Heaven still being so foreign to them after several millennia of growing use to Hell’s conditions.

They were a bit worried to go report back to Beelzebub about the small... ok, big issue of letting the traitor go. Though, signing that document had been really important, so hopefully loosing that flash bastard to Heaven wouldn’t anger the Prince too badly. Though, it never stated they had to explain he was free right away, just that he wouldn’t be forced to obey by contractual obligations, so really, if no one expressively told the demon otherwise, Beelzebub could still use him.

That tiny loophole might even keep him from getting discorporated on the spot and spending Satan knows how long waiting on a new corporation.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

"Honey! Honey, it's me!" As soon as the formalities were finished and he had sent the Foreign Delegate to his filthy hole Down There, Gabriel pulled his phone out of his jacket. "We have just signed the agreement, it is official! The representative of Hell has just come down in the elevator, I suppose that when he arrives _Downstairs,_ they will tell him that he is free. So here everything is done!" he confirmed. "Good Lord, I will tell you everything when I am there, but it has been a kind of race to achieve everything in a time that I never thought was possible. But my work is already done and everything has been solved! Now I have to stay here some more time to talk to the construction teams, which is already underway, but I'm counting on Crowley to be on the way soon. I don't know how long it will take, but I'm looking forward to being with you again, my love," he said, whispering, with a loving tone.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Aziraphale picked up his angel cell quickly when he heard it ringing and perked at the sound of Gabriel's voice. He then laughed as Gabriel rattled everything off so quickly and excitedly. "That's wonderful, dear heart! I cannot thank you enough for doing all this for us!" Aziraphale insisted happily. "Just think... Soon we'll all be home happy and safe."

~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

_Happy and safe..._ Like other times, Aziraphale had the ability to say those words that were somewhat new to Gabriel and that touched something deep inside him. Hear the angel's beautiful voice again, amid so much bureaucracy, was a balm for his mind and spirit.

"I'm sure yes, honey. I'm sure," he sighed, smiling. "I want it too. Make yourself handsome and do something to eat, whatever you want. See you soon. I love you," he said goodbye.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

“Er…,” Crowley began unsure of what to say. He had just been finishing up filling out a document when he heard multiple footsteps coming towards him, only to be surrounded by a few of Beelzebub’s infernal guards.

He could feel himself break out in a cold sweat and he swallowed. What was going on?

“Demon Crowley, you are to come with us.” One of them, a stout tall guard who seemed to be covered in wet soot, spoke. Out of the corners of his eyes, Crowley was able to see how the ones on either side of him shifted and seemed to have chains in their hands, he could only assume the one behind him was doing the same.

Slowly, Crowley nodded and the guard who spoke turned on his heel to start leading him. When he didn’t immediately move to follow, Crowley saw the guards get ready to restrain him and he quickly began to follow. 

He hated those chains. Wanted nothing to do with them.

Crowley forced himself to walk, head held high and shoulders back, not willing or wanting to show his nervousness around the infernal guards. He had absolutely no idea what this was about, but he refused to show he was worried. Soon, the escalator to exit this section of Hell came into view and his brows furrowed. Why was he leaving Hell?

The guard continued forward, only stopping once on the escalator and Crowley had no choice but to follow suit, and get on as well.

“Uh…,” he started to speak only to be shooshed by the guard, raising a hand.

“You are being released,” the guard began to explain, “and before you get any ideas, you are being released to Heaven. We have no idea why they wanted your obligations nullified, but they wanted that. So,” and here he turned to glare, something sliding across the demon's face quickly with a wet noise, “we were tasked with making sure you don’t try to run off,” he growled out and Crowley gulped.

  
*******  


"Oh, Goodbye, dearheart," Aziraphale sighed warmly into the phone. "We will see you soon," he assured lovingly before continuing with his work bustling about the house. He was cleaning the place top to bottom, freshening up paint waxing floors. All with miracles, of course. 

In the kitchen he had baked and iced a beautiful lemon cake with cream cheese icing and powdered sugar butter crumble. He was currently blending a mix of berries and sugar to be spooned over the top. It would be the perfect decadent but light dessert to compliment the lovely meal he had planned to celebrate Crowley's return.

  
*******  


Crowley was sure that this was a misunderstanding, there was no way Heaven wanted him specifically. Maybe the archangel had managed to get him free like he said he would, but there was no way he would be going all the way up to Heaven. He wanted nothing to do with the place, and he was sure some lower ranked angel would splash holy water on him the moment they saw him there, unauthorized.

Well, probably not but there were other ways they could hurt him on impulse. He should know, he was subjected to such things after all, and they were all terrible, on par with Hell’s torments and punishments.

“Seriously, I don’t,” he was cut off as the guard grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him off the escalator, now that they were at the top. The other guards shoving at his back when his wrist was let go of, causing him to fall hard against the steps of Heaven’s escalator.

“Well, doesn’t matter what you think, you’re not fucking up this deal. Just hope those angelic assholes aren’t planning on using you as some sort of test subject,” one of the guards who hadn’t spoken finally piped up.

Crowley could feel the panic welling up in his chest, little mites dropping onto the steps as he moved to get the pressure off of his shins. Oh fuck, maybe Heaven did want him for that, maybe Gabriel fucked him over, shit. Shit, shit, shit! Fuck!

This couldn’t be happening, oh fuck, he was screwed, so so screwed. At least the guards weren't following him up, so maybe if he waited long enough, he could try moving back down the stairs and they’d already have moved back down to Hell thinking he was in Heaven already?

Well, that was his best bet at getting out of this.

About an hour later, Crowley was a quarter of the way up and finally felt like it was safe enough to start heading back down, annoyed that the escalator was still moving up and didn’t change directions for him. Though it was probably a good thing in case the guards hadn’t left just yet, would help keep the illusion up. 

Another hour and he was finally back down in the lobby, on Earth, and he sighed in relief. No one else was around, he was safe for now.

Quickly, he walked out the door and felt even more relieved to see his Bentley was ok, if not for a good amount of parking tickets and a boot on the back left wheel, and still parked where he left it. Blessing under his breath, he strode up and looked around quickly before climbing into the car and starting it up. Once he knew his Bentley was still running fine, he used a quick demonic miracle to get rid of everything and sped off wildly. He was sure Hell would be pissed he left and didn’t go straight up to Heaven. 

He just hoped the wards around the house that the two angels were using were strong enough to hide him from the Infernal authorities. He was free from them, but there was still a chance they could drag him back before he got there over running off.  


  
*******  


Aziraphale hummed softly as he finished putting the cake and the berry mixture up in their refrigerator, which seemed strangely more spacious on the inside than it should. The gramophone in the living room played a low, slow jazzy tune as he swayed and spun slowly around the little home, waiting patiently for his demon to get home any time now. 

  
*******  


Crowley could have sworn he saw one of those black vehicles Hell used following him at one point, but he managed to lose them a while back and even did a few extra twists and turns down random streets to make sure they lost his trail.

Now, he was finally pulling up in front of the house and slamming on his breaks, tires squealing as he rapidly came to a stop. He scrambled out of the Bentley, the engine turning off as he did, and then ran up to the front door.

Uncaring of how he looked, Crowley yanked the front door open and instead of calling out, fearing Gabriel might be inside to hear, he went to find his angel.

  
*******  


Aziraphale paused at hearing the door open and moved out into the living room, still sporting a frilly blue apron over his jumper and slacks. "Ooh! There you are, darling! Gabriel called not long ago and said you'd be home soon!" he greeted cheerfully as he came over, his smile slipping and a low tutting starting up. "Ooh, poor darling... You got an infestation again, didn't you? Ah, well, c'mon. I'll fix you up a nice bath and we'll put your clothes in the wash right away."

Crowley’s panic was momentarily killed as embarrassment fell over him, he had forgotten about the mites. Then it was back a moment later and he was shaking his head.

“No time, I’m guessing he isn’t here if he called you?” Crowley asked quickly, glancing around as more scales popped out along his skin.

"Er, no. Not yet. He won't be home til this evening," Aziraphale mused, looking Crowley over in confusion. "What's going on, darling? You seem... skittish."

“I... fuck, Aziraphale…,” Crowley began, tears starting to well up in his eyes as he remembered that the archangel knows about the switch. “He wants me dead, maybe you too, but definitely wants to be dead o-or... or worse,” he hated how the knowledge felt like a betrayal. He should have known from the start, but he thought Gabriel would at least just let him be, just let him suffer trapped in Hell, not... not tortured in Heaven.

Aziraphale's eyes widened and he shook his head, reaching to gently take Crowley's face in his hands. "What? Gabriel? Darling, what are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. "Did he attack you?"

Crowley’s lower lip wobbled and he gently wrapped his hands around Aziraphale’s wrists.

“N-no, b-but... but I was told Heaven w-wanted me released and guards were sent to make sure I went up, and... and…,” his eyes lowered to look at his feet. “I don’t... I don’t want to... to,” he whispered brokenly, trailing off as he was unsure what to say, die? No, he would prefer that to being tortured like he had been by the angels before. Angels were so... so smite-y, they just got so bad when angered and stopping Armageddon definitely pissed off a lot of them.

Aziraphale blinked and then sighed in relief. "Oh, my dear... No, darling," he assured, leaning in to kiss Crowley tenderly despite the state of him. "You're in no danger, I'm certain of it. I believe there's been a huge misunderstanding," he soothed. "Gabriel has been making arrangements with Hell to give them a new, clean, shared workspace with Heaven," he explained gently. "And one of the terms for this new space was that you would be released from Hell. Forever. He just called to tell me it had all gone through. That's why I've been expecting you."

“You... you were expecting me?” Crowley mumbled, thoughts whirling around his head. Was, was what Aziraphale said true, was it just a misunderstanding? But...

But before, he... before Gabriel had been so angry with him, even if Gabriel seemingly was in a nicer mood as he left. He was sure the archangel was just waiting for the right opportunity to make sure he wouldn’t come between the two angels.

"Little else has crossed our minds, darling...," he assured, gently stroking Crowley's dirty hair and looking him over sincerely. "Gabriel has been working long hours and keeping me posted on his progress. And there would be no sense in him telling me you were on your way home if he meant to hurt you," he insisted.

“I... I guess that makes sense,” Crowley swallowed, doubt still ripping and tearing at the back of his mind with it’s claws, but he didn’t want to argue with Aziraphale over it. 

“Oh!” he startled, eyes widening as he felt a few mites crawling across his cheek. “Oh no, m’sorry, you shouldn’t... you shouldn’t touch me, I’m gross right now,” he frowned, though he was happy that the mites only went after reptiles, at least Aziraphale wouldn’t end up infested. Plus, he really was gross, he had forgotten to shorten his fangs and get rid of his scales, and all the other awful hellish traits that likes to pop up and litter his corporation when down in Hell for too long.

"Don't you worry at all my dear," he assured gently, smiling at him. "Come. I've created and modified the house for us," he insisted, gently taking him by the hand through the kitchen. All the food was put away already, ready for assembly that night and the room was pristine. He guided him through a door at the back of the room, into an immaculate bathroom. "Undress and get in the shower to get the worst of it off. And I'll prepare a bath to help with the mites," he insisted.

“Alright... thank you,” Crowley said softly, feeling slightly better knowing that Aziraphale still didn’t find him terrible like this. He quickly stripped and feeling tempted to just set his clothing on fire, but was afraid it might alert Hell to their location and decided against it.

A moment later, he turned to fiddle with the shower knobs until the water was searingly hot and stepped in. Eyes shutting, he pressed his forehead to the wall and shivered as the stream continued to beat against his back, running between his scales and over the scars he sported. Slowly he began to relax just a bit as dirt and small mites fell off and washed down the drain, while the larger ones clung to him.

Aziraphale took the clothes and snapped his fingers to nudge the medicine cabinet over a bit and suddenly a brand new washer and dryer set appeared next to it. He'd seen such practical units in many European and Asian bathrooms and it would be much easier than using the wash tub and clothes line outside all the time. Modern conveniences. 

He put the clothes in the washer with the proper soap and a special solution he kept on hand at home for tending to Crowley's mites whenever he visited Hell. After he'd started the wash, he busied himself filling the bathtub once again that day, mixing some of the solution in the water. It was something he'd found at a pet store some time ago for snakes and it simply worked a charm...

Crowley could still feel those large mites and it caused him to whine a bit and reach back to scratch. He wanted them off so bad, and he still needed to get the mites off the front of him, but his back itched and slightly burned where the things clung even tighter now that the hot water was hitting them.

He hated them so much.

Crowley started to sniffle a bit in frustration, forcing himself to turn so that the water could hit the front of his corporation and felt some of that frustration go away as more mites fell off of him. Then started scratching at both his back and chest.

Aziraphale spotted the movements and clicked his tongue. "I know it itches, darling, but don't be ripping out your scales. I have the bath going to kill the buggers properly, so wash off the grime and then come hop in." He snapped his fingers so a fine toothed comb and a pair of tweezers appeared in his hands to help groom off the beasties. He rolled up his sleeves and miracled up a stool next to the tub.

Crowley pouted, knowing Aziraphale was right but still upset he had to wait. “Sorry,” he mumbled and then reached for some soap and began to lather everywhere he could reach with it. Then grabbed some shampoo and began working it into his hair. Once his sopping locks were sufficiently sudsed and coated in the liquid soap, he began rinsing it all out and then grabbed conditioner, copying what he just did. Then rinsed his corporation off and shut the water off as well before ringing his hair out.

Happy that he was at least grime and dirt free now, he quickly padded over to the bath, the floor and air making him shiver with the temperature difference from the shower. Once in the bath, he sighed happily as he began to warm up again.

"Perfect, darling," Aziraphale praised, taking up a pitcher and filling it with some of the treated water before gently starting to wash his hair with it. "I know they itch you terribly, but you always hurt so badly afterwards when you rip the scales off," he murmured, seeing one he'd torn off and grimacing. He ran his fingers gently through the red hair, working the medicine into his scalp.

Crowley exhaled and relaxed even more as the pitcher of water was poured over his head. This just felt so good, he just wished it wasn’t because of the mites. “Can’t help it,” he pouted and pressed his head up and against Aziraphale’s fingers, shivering in delight at how he felt a few mites finally give and let go of his scalp.

“It’s worth it though, I hate the nasty buggers,” Crowley grumbled halfheartedly, growing even more relaxed as his love continued to work on him.

Aziraphale made a non-committal sound, gingerly running the fine comb through his lover's hair and getting all the little buggers to fall out into the water below. "My poor dear... You'll never have to go Down There again. Even if you ever have to work with them again, I'm sure we can arrange for it to occur in the new space. And I'm quite sure Heaven will be implementing strict sanitation guidelines there."

Crowley opened his eyes to peek over at Aziraphale and exhaled through his nose with a frown.

“Maybe,” he said quietly, knowing full well he would rather go down to Hell then somewhere controlled by Heaven. “Though... I doubt Beelzebub would agree to getting rid of the flies or larvae, same goes for Leviathan and his waterbugs and Dagon and her mold mites,” he shrugged and scratched at his hip, unable to stop himself at how much his skin twitched and itched there.

"The others actually like their parasites?" Aziraphale asked, making a face as he worked. He didn't scold Crowley for scratching this time, knowing some was inevitable. Once satisfied with his hair, he took a sponge off one of the hooks above the tub and soaked it in the medicated water before gently wiping at the scaled spots on his love's face.

“Yeah... well, not everyone, but a lot do,” Crowley answered before Aziraphale started to sponge his face, nose twitching slightly as a couple scales falling away as the sponge went over them.

Aziraphale shook his head. "I understand they make one look spooky but they seem so... Aggravating."

“Some sort of dumb posturing thing... or whatever that term is for one upping each other or whatever,” Crowley sighed. “I think some of them are attached to them, treat them like pet’s and all that. Though I did catch Penemue screaming at and squashing his booklice a while back," he shrugged and moaned softly as a mite fell from his temple, not having realized there was one there.

Aziraphale hummed softly and plucked a few away with his tweezers. "Maybe there's hope yet for your protege..," he couldn't wait to have all of them gone, to have Crowley feeling clean, content and healing.

Crowley snorted at that, “Sure, angel,” Crowley grinned and slowly opened his eyes, just enough to peek at Aziraphale, and then his smile turned softer. “But really, thank you for all of this.”

"Not a problem at all, my dear..," Aziraphale murmured, smiling down at him sweetly. "I'm just glad to have you home..," he murmured, brushing his thumb gently over his cheek. "I love you... So much..."

Crowley slightly tilted his head in the direction of that thumb, slightly chasing after it, and gazed at his angel lovingly.

“I love you too, Aziraphale,” he swallowed, tearing up slightly, “I love you so, so much, angel," he breathed, then sniffed and blinked the tears away. He wanted to lean forward and kiss Aziraphale, but didn’t want to get him wet, so he settled for gently taking the hand with the sponge and placed a kiss on the backside of it. “So much,” Crowley breathed and nuzzled at the hand for a moment.

Aziraphale's eyes softened at the sight of tears gathering in his love's beautiful eyes, turning Crowley's head gently and leaning down to kiss him without a care at all about the water. "It's alright, darling..," he murmured, nuzzling him. "You're here and never have to go Down There again," he assured. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you now... In peace."

Crowley nuzzled Aziraphale back, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, angel,” he whispered.

Aziraphale hummed and shifted, kissing his lover's forehead. "I love you…," he murmured, stroking his now clean hair. "Now let's get you out and dry."

“Alright,” Crowley looked up at Aziraphale and smiled happily, feeling much better now and slowly shifted in the tub. With his feet now under himself and his hands on the side, he pushed up and stood. Then he stretched his arms up above himself and water dripped off of his corporation.

Aziraphale grabbed a fluffy towel from their linen closet and turned to see Crowley stretching. His mouth went dry and he swallowed thickly, butterflies fluttering in his chest. "So beautiful..."

Crowley paused, hearing Aziraphale speak and blushed, looking off to the side.

“I’m... m’not,” he mumbled, wrapping one arm around his stomach and rubbed a thumb against his hip. Then mover his other arms over that one and gripped at his elbow. “M’just clean now,” he sighed, hating when Aziraphale saw him freshly out of Hell.

Aziraphale scoffed. "No, my dear... It's because you're naked and dripping wet before me," he chuckled, coming over to help him out of the tub. "You're always gorgeous to me... Even when dirty."

Crowley pouted and dried his hands on the towel before placing them on Aziraphale’s shoulders. “Dunno why, Hell’s gross and all that grossness gets on me,” he frowned, “and then my scales pop out and my other demonic traits and I just…,” he sighed again. “I don’t know how you can think that after helping clean mites and broken scales off of me.”

"Crowley... I love everything about you. Even your demonic traits," he assured, gently helping him out of the tub. "Do you find me ugly when I'm dirty? When I was busy helping the sick and wounded so many times? Covered in blood and muck and everything awful beneath the sun?"

Even feeling as if he was disgusting, Crowley still clung to Aziraphale as he reassured him and helped him out of the tub. “No, you’re still gorgeous and beautiful, I could never find you ugly!” Crowley hugged himself Closer to Aziraphale. “Never,” he breathed.

Aziraphale hugged Crowley tight and nuzzled at his neck. "Then you must believe I could never find you ugly either... You are so beautiful and I will continue reminding you of that for forever..."

Crowley sighed softly and threaded his fingers loosely into Aziraphale’s hair. He knew Aziraphale was being truthful, it was just so hard to believe what he was saying sometimes. Especially when so vividly reminded of what he was compared to what Aziraphale was.

“I know, just... it’s just hard to believe you would when I’m what I am," he said softly and turned his face to press a kiss to the side of his angel’s head.

"Crowley... You're the most tempting thing on this planet," Aziraphale chuckled softly, gently rocking them back and forth as they held each other. "Being gorgeous is part of being tempting."

“Oh,” Crowley’s lips quirked up and he snorted, “I’m tempting am I?” he chuckled as well and placed another kiss to the side of Aziraphale’s head.

Aziraphale chuckled and kissed softly at Crowley's neck. "You... have no idea...," he murmured, sliding his hands up his love's back.

“Mmm, then why don’t you show me,” Crowley moaned softly, fingers tightening slightly in Aziraphale’s hair as he tilted his head to the side just a bit.

Aziraphale shivered at the light tug on his scalp. "Mm... I'd be glad to, darling...," he murmured, shifting to let the towel fall between them so that his hands could eagerly explore his beloved's skin.

Crowley kicked the towel away with his foot, shivering slightly as Aziraphale’s hands moved across his skin.

Aziraphale gently tugged him closer by his waist so that their bodies were flush together as he nuzzled him. "I... I gave myself my feminine effort so... You could have me this time," he murmured softly against Crowley's lips. "I've been thinking of you constantly..."

Crowley blushed deeply at hearing all of what Aziraphale said. He swallowed, pupils dilating and heart speeding up just a bit.

“Oh, oh, angel,” he breathed and gently pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s before pulling back so their lips barely brushed against each other’s again. “Are you sure? I’d love for us to give ourselves to each other like that, but I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured just as softly as Aziraphale had. Logically he knew it wouldn’t hurt as long as he was gentle, but he still held that fear from before finding out his angel had been a muse.

"You won't hurt me, darling," he assured, kissing him back sweetly. "You're much too careful for that... And I'm hardly made of glass," he chuckled, nuzzling their noses together. "Please... I want to be yours in every way…”

“Alright, let’s move to the bed then,” Crowley said before gently pressing their lips together again and then pulled back. “I’d lead the way, but I’m not entirely sure where you decided to put it this time.”

Aziraphale laughed softly at that and guided him back to the living room, snapping his fingers so that the fire was burning merrily and the couch was once again replaced by the four poster bed topped with the colorful quilt.

Slowly, Crowley spun Aziraphale around to face him and pressed their lips together again, backing his angel up until he was about to hit the bed with the backs of his legs.

“Let’s get these clothes off of you first,” he breathed after pulling away and began to undo the buttons on Aziraphale’s waistcoat, not wanting to use a miracle for two reasons. One, he was still afraid Hell might be able to track him and two, he wanted to treat Aziraphale’s clothes the way his angel liked to treat them.

Moaning loudly as he was kissed with such hunger, Aziraphale returned his lover's kiss eagerly and clutched at his shoulders. Being forced back, he panted and nodded a bit dazedly at his lover's instructions. He shivered as Crowley gently worked his clothes off, shrugging off his waistcoat and hanging it on the nearby coat rack and then helping Crowley with his shirt. He giggled whenever their hands bumped, meeting the demon's eyes with love in his own. "I feel like a giddy human teenager..."

Crowley grinned, snorting and shaking his head, “you and me both, angel,” he chuckled, moving to undo said angel’s trousers. As he got them undone, he slowly slid them down Aziraphale’s legs, kissing and nuzzling at the skin that slowly became exposed.

“Sit down for me, Aziraphale, don’t want you falling over,” Crowley said after pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s inner right knee.

Aziraphale chuckled and hung up his shirt before obediently sitting down on the bed and extending his legs for his lover. "Taking such good care of me," he purred, pulling his undershirt over his head and tossing it aside.

“Course I am,” Crowley nuzzled at Aziraphale’s knee and then turned his head to press a kiss to his kneecap while looking up at his angel lovingly. Slowly he slid his trousers further down, kissing both shins before sitting back on his heels and reaching for a foot.

Slowly he pulled the shoe off of that foot then reached for his other and did the same. Then he finished pulling Aziraphale’s trousers off and his pupils dilated to see Aziraphale in nothing but underwear, socks and sock garters.

Crowley’s breath left him as he stared up at Aziraphale, mesmerized, only to surge forward and press a heated kiss to his angel’s lips, one hand moving to grip at his shoulder and the other resting behind his head. He was going fast, knew he was, but fuck if it didn’t feel right. He just, well he just couldn’t help himself at this moment.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip as his lover looked him over, squeaking as the other male pounced on him and running his fingers through the other male's hair as he returned his ravenous kiss. His hands ran down his lover's body, moaning as he lightly nipped the demon's lip.

Crowley moaned at the nip and opened his mouth slightly, the hand in Aziraphale’s hair squeezing slightly and then loosening. The hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder moves to gently stroke at his side.

“Sorry, sorry,” he breathed in between kisses, “couldn’t... couldn’t help myself," he pressed another searing kiss to his lover’s lips and then pulled away slightly, resting their foreheads together. “M’sorry, didn’t mean to pounce on you,” he breathed out apologetically while panting slightly.

Aziraphale panted as his lover pulled away, wrapping his legs slowly around the demon's waist. A breathless chuckle left him and he lightly shook his head, pecking his chin with another kiss. "You'll hear no complaints from me for being eager... We've dallied for over six thousand years years, my love. I can't blame you in the slightest and am quite enjoying your fervor."

Crowley’s eyes widened slightly before his features softened and he moved his hands to rest on his angel’s hips. “Good, er... that’s good, I’m glad,” he breathed out having grown slightly nervous he was ruining everything by how eager he was, just like when he was given that thermos.

“Alright, I'm going to take the rest of your clothes off. Alright, angel?” Crowley spoke gently a moment later.

Aziraphale blushed faintly but nodded, smiling fondly at the other male and looking him over. "Please do, darling... I am quite eager to continue myself."

Crowley leaned forward to press his lips to Aziraphale’s again and ran his hands down the angel’s legs to gently move them off of his waist. Then he sunk back down to his knees and began undoing Aziraphale’s sock garters before running his hands back up to hook his fingers into the waistband of his lover’s underwear. 

Slowly he slid them down, breath catching as he caught sight of his effort, subconsciously biting his lip at the sight. Once the undergarments were all off of Aziraphale, Crowley slid a bit closer on his knees, his gaze never leaving from what was between his angel’s legs.

Crowley’s hands moved to rest on either side of Aziraphale’s groin and he let a cheek rest against said angel’s inner thigh as his gaze moved to look up at him.

“You’re gorgeous, angel,” he said lovingly at last.

Aziraphale shivered at the feather light touches, spreading his legs wider to accommodate his lover better. He smiled shyly as his lover pulled down his undergarments... It hadn't been more than a few days than they'd last done at least this much but... It still felt fresh and new.

He blushed at the way Crowley gazed at his effort and then up at him in a way that made his heart melt. "So are you... And I'm all yours, my love."

“How..,” Crowley blushed, “how do you want this?” he bit his lip, he wanted Aziraphale to enjoy himself and he wasn’t sure what position would make him feel the best. He wanted to see his angel as he took him apart but for all he knew, Aziraphale might enjoy some other position that was facing away from himself much better.

"I want you to make love to me, Crowley, " he murmured softly, thumbing over his cheek gently. "I want to see you as you take me... So we can remember this lovely afternoon perfectly for the next six thousand years and beyond."

Crowley swallowed and shut his eyes as Aziraphale caressed his cheek, nuzzling his thigh a moment later. Finally, he opened his eyes and nodded slightly.

“Alright then, scoot back on the pillows, I want you comfortable, angel,” he said gently and moved back slightly before getting up and moving to climb onto the bed as well.

A smile spread over the angel's face and he nodded, waiting for Crowley to get up before shifting up and back amongst the nest of pillows. He settled himself and opened his legs again for his lover, holding his arms out for him. "Come here and love me, darling. I can't stand to wait any longer."

Crowley quickly crawled between Aziraphale’s legs and moved to press a gentle kiss to his angel’s lips. “Me neither, are you comfortable enough?” he asked softly, while his hands moved to rest on the angel’s hips.

Aziraphale hummed and returned the kiss lovingly, his hands sliding up his lover's sides slowly as he remapped his body. "I am... And I am ready when you are."

Crowley sighed as he felt Aziraphale’s hands moving on him, “Alright, love you,” Crowley said lovingly before kissing his angel on the lips gently. Then he began trailing kisses down Aziraphale’s chest and stomach until he was laying down on his own stomach and his hands were resting against the sides of both of Aziraphale’s thighs. He nuzzled at his angel’s inner right thigh before placing a kiss over that spot.

“You can pull at my hair hard if you need to,” he said finally just as he looked up lovingly.

Aziraphale smiled warmly and returned the kiss before blinking as his lover descended down his body again, shivering and squirming a bit. "I almost thought you were going to get right to it... But you're going to get me all riled up first, aren't you?" He threaded his fingers through scarlet locks, licking his lips as he watched Crowley get comfortable.

“Gotta make sure entering you wont hurt,” Crowley blushed at the look Aziraphale gave him and pouted. “Cause as much as I’d love to get right to it, as you said, I don’t want this to be even a little uncomfortable for you," he finished before pressing a kiss just above his angel’s slit.

Azirphale chuckled. "I don't think you'd hurt me, but I certainly won't complain," he purred before trailing off into a moan at the little kiss. "Crowley, please..."

“What is it?” Crowley asked softly, hands moving higher to rest on either side of Aziraphale’s groin. “Tell me what you need, what you want, love," he said just as softly and gently massaged down his angel’s groin with his thumbs until they were in either side of his labia. “Wanna make you feel good,” he breathed, slowly using his thumbs to pull Aziraphale’s labia open wider and he nuzzled at the angel’s clit with his nose, all while continuing to look up at him.

Aziraphale shivered as Crowley touched and rubbed at him, squirming just a bit with a soft whine. "I- I want you to touch me, Crowley... T- Taste me," he insisted, blushing warmly. "Normally you go so fast and now here you are going tantalizingly slow."

Crowley’s gaze turned tender and he placed a kiss directly to Aziraphale’s clit this time. “I just... just want to savor this,” he mumbled shyly, eyes dropping to look directly at the angel’s exposed sex, “want to make our first time extra special,” he said softly and moved to lick a stripe over the exposed entrance to Aziraphale’s vulva.

A keen left the blonde and he flushed at the sweet words, melting beneath his lover into the mattress. "Ooh, Crowley..."

Crowley glanced back up at Aziraphale before his eyes fluttered shut and he got to work laving at his angel’s sex, moaning softly at the taste. He just... he just wanted to show Aziraphale how much he meant to him. How much he loved him and cherished him. After a few more moments he brought his tongue up to gently swipe at the little bundle of nerves and then gently moved his lips around it. Holding Aziraphale’s clit in place with his lips, Crowley moved his tongue over the tip and gently swirled it as he began to suck lightly.

Gasping out in pleasure as Crowley really dove in and got to work, the angel tipped his head back in bliss. That tongue was so wicked and it always made him feel so... Exquisite. His fingers tightened in his lover's hair as he began to tease over his clit, whimpering as his toes curled. "Ooh, yes, darling! Please!"

Spurred on by Aziraphale’s cries of pleasure, Crowley started sucking a bit harder before easing up and dragging his tongue back down to Aziraphale’s entrance and swirled it around the small hole. A moment later he pressed his tongue into the warm channel and moved one thumb up to gently rub at his angel’s clit.

Gasping out as he was filled, Aziraphale flexed around that warm tongue, toes curling. "Ooh, fuck!" The angel arched his back, hips slightly rolling. "Your... Your tongue is always so perfect."

Crowley shivered at Aziraphale’s words and slowly pressed his tongue in further, thumbing his clit slightly faster and in tight little circles. Slowly he swirled his tongue, starting to push in and out with it at a leisurely pace. Finally he moved his other arm to wrap around Aziraphale’s waist, stilling him as much as he could as he pressed his angel against the bed.

Whining as Crowley held him down and thrust in with his tongue, the blonde's toes curled. He loved it when the boys just held him down and did as they pleased... "Gah- It- It's not fair!" he whimpered, already quivering. "Your tongue is just so- P-Prehensile! I- I'm- I'm already-"

Crowley’s eyes snapped open at hearing Aziraphale whimper out, his eyes moved to watch his angel and he moaned, a deep jaw rattling sound. His thumb kept up its pace and his tongue moved just a bit deeper, pressing into that little spot he had mapped out as his angel’s g-spot and he rubbed with his tongue in tiny, hard pressed circles.

The sudden stimulation on both sweet spots at once was simply overwhelming. A passionate cry left the blonde and he writhed in his beloved's hold before going tense as he came apart with a desperate mewl. His whole body felt electrified, whimpering and shook beneath his beloved.

Crowley continued to work Aziraphale through his orgasm, watching how he lost himself in it. Aziraphale was just such an absolutely gorgeous thing, so breathtakingly beautiful. Finally he eased up, not wanting to overwhelm Aziraphale too terribly before they gave themselves to each other. Slowly he pulled his tongue out, a string of saliva and Aziraphale’s own release connecting them together as he panted. 

While he stopped rubbing at his angel’s clit, he did leave his thumb pressed against it, feeling the way Aziraphale’s clit thrummed under it and how his nerves jumped with the continued gentle pressure. “Was that alright?” he finally asked, pulling his arm away so Aziraphale would no longer be pinned.

Aziraphale slumped to the bed once Crowley let up, feeling his blood rushing through him and lights dancing behind his closed eyelids. A breathless chuckle finally left him and he tipped his head to look dazedly at his beloved. "Alright? That... That was bloody marvelous, darling!" A grin spread across his face as he caught his breath, reaching down for his lover. "Come... Come here..."

Crowley moved further up Aziraphale, keeping his thumb pressing gently against the angel’s clit.

“Good, glad you enjoyed that, I was hoping that would have been enough to start out with,” Crowley said softly and nuzzled the side of Aziraphale’s jaw.

Aziraphale giggled and kissed over his cheek and brow. "Ooh, yes.... Quite a fabulous start."

Crowley grinned and placed a kiss to the tip of Aziraphale’s nose. “Good,” he moved his free hand to card it’s fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, “Do you need some more time before we try anything more, or is the sensitivity still bearable?” he asked gently.

Aziraphale smiled at the peck and nuzzled their noses together gently, preening under the attention. "Mm... I think I can bear continuing..," he murmured lowly, kissing Crowley fully and humming at the taste of himself.

“Alright then, just tell me if it’s too much or if you need to pause or anything, alright?” Crowley said softly, the hand pressing a thumb to Aziraphale’s clit slowly let off on the pressure and he used it to give himself a quick stroke, moaning breathily as he did. Then he gently felt at Aziraphale’s vulva, making sure he was still adequately slick with arousal and bit his lip.

“Do you need me to use lube? You’re slick but I’m not sure if you want me going in without it or how do you... how would you prefer I start?”

Aziraphale chuckled softly at Crowley's continued insistence that he tell the demon if he was doing it wrong. He hummed at the gentle touch, lashes fluttering as his lover prepared to take him. "Darling…," he sighed and reached up to gently cup the demon's face in his hands. "I am not a fragile little virgin. You have prepared me quite well and I am very ready to have you inside me. Now. Take me, please," he insisted, holding the demon's gaze. "Ease in slow... And we'll figure out the rest."

Crowley swallowed and then nodded, “Right, yeah,” he said quietly before pressing a gentle kiss to Aziraphale’s lips, deepening it as he took his cock in hand and gently pressed it up against Aziraphale’s entrance. “Alright, I’m gunna ease in now,” he said, just before he felt the head of his cock press in and he bit his lip, a moan escaping him. Fuck, but did that already feel great.

Slowly, he continued to push into Aziraphale’s hot channel, inching his way inside and watching Aziraphale for any sign of discomfort.

Aziraphale made a low, contented noise as his lovers slid into him. His body clutched eagerly at the warm intrusion and he let his legs wrap snugly around Crowley. "Ohh... Crowley…," he breathed, looking up into his beloved's eyes. "I- I've wanted this for so long... I love you..."

“I love you too, Aziraphale,” he said breathlessly, pupils completely blown but his expression is no less filled with love. 

“Tell me... tell me when you want me to move,” he breathed out a moment later.

Aziraphale shivered at the way his beloved gazed down at him, slowly rolling his hips to grind the demon deep inside him. "Mmm... I'm ready, darling. Please... Give me more..."

“Ngk,” Crowley had to drop his face into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck when he rolled his hips. “Fuck, mmm, A-Aziraphale,” he moaned out in response to his angel’s words, that and the grinding had pleasure shooting straight through his cock. He had to take a moment to gather his composure and not just cum right then and there. He moved his hands so that they would comfortably rest on the bed, on either side of his angel’s arms, and moved his face back to look at Aziraphale’s. Then he rose his hips up, backing his cock out a few inches before slowly pressing forwards again.

He continued to repeat, swiveling his hips to find an angle that Aziraphale would like the most and then began to pick up the pace when he managed to brush up against his angel’s g-spot on more than a single thrust. “Fuck, so good,” Crowley groaned out, forehead dipping down to rest against his angel’s.

A shudder rolled through the angel as his demonic lover began to take him, rocking slowly with him to meet his thrusts and press his lover deeper. Aziraphale gave a heady moan as Crowley dragged against his sweet spot, his arms wrapping around the other male as they rested their foreheads together. "Ooh, yes! Just- Just there, love!"

Crowley rolled his hips with a moan, and ground against that spot again, hand helping pull Aziraphale against himself and further onto his cock. “A-ah, fuck, angel,” he groaned and ground down into Aziraphale a bit harder, pressing just a bit deeper until the head of his cock grazed just a bit further in and against another sweet spot.

Aziraphale keened and squirmed beneath his lover, nails slightly dragging down his back. "C-Crowley! Ooh... You- You feel so good!" he panted, and flexed around his demon, feeling amazing with his love inside.

“Fuck, so do you,” Crowley groaned, arching his back against Aziraphale’s nails and pressing his hips into him just a bit more. “Fuck, you’re like warm velvet, angel,” Crowley moaned and dropped his head to mouth at the side of his neck, fangs lightly dragging over the angel’s pulse point.

Aziraphale moaned and tilted his head to allow Crowley more room, his toes curling as he moved within him just right. "Ooh! Oh, yes! Crowley!" he moaned at the lovely drag of teeth over his neck. "P-Please! Faster!"

At the word _faster,_ Crowley pulled out as far as Aziraphale’s legs wrapped around him would allow, “If that’s what you want,” he breathed and then snapped his hips forward.

His cock had rubbed past Aziraphale’s g-spot, the tip just barely grazing his a-spot before Crowley was already pulling his hips back. It only took moments before Crowley was thrusting in and out at a quick, steady pace. “That... what you... wanted?” he questioned in between moans and kissed to the side of his angel’s neck.

Aziraphale wailed in bliss, his nails biting a bit harsher into his lover's skin as they moved together more desperately. "Ooh! Yes! Crowley, yes!" His mind was reeling with the sensations of finally lying with his demon and being ridden well. It was sensational!

Slowly, Crowley let go of Aziraphale’s hip with his left hand and moved to press the heel of against his angel’s groin, groaning as he felt how Aziraphale's hammock of muscles felt under his hand. He continued to press the heel of his palm there and used his middle finger to press down on Aziraphale’s clit and rubbed in small circles.

“Feels good, Aziraphale?” he asked, moving his lips to said angel’s shoulder to mouth at it, continuing to thrust at a quick pace.

Aziraphale looked down between them as Crowley felt over him as he was taken, his face glowing with a blush as he saw Crowley touching him as well as the demon's cock sliding in and out of him. "Y-Yes! I-It's so good! You're-!" he whined and let his head fall back against the pillow again. "I-" He was quickly climbing towards his peak again. "Ooh, Crowley! So close!"

Crowley swallowed, feeling as if he would also be getting close soon if the way his groin tightened at his Angel’s words was any indication. 

“Good, want to hear you... come undone,” he breathed before picking up the pace of his thrusts. “Aziraphale,” he moaned, twitching and feeling precum leak out as he pulled his hips back, “m’close too,” he breathed and then nipped at his angel’s earlobe.

Aziraphale moaned deliciously at the light nip, rocking desperately. "Yes! Yes! P-Please, Crowley! Inside!" he managed to get out that last bit before he hit his peak again with a wail, nails dragging down his lover's back in flushed red lines.

Crowley gasped, feeling how Aziraphale tightened around him and with a shuddering groan he pressed in as deep as he could, cumming a moment later as he rocked and ground slightly against his angel, back arching against the scratches while murmuring words of love and adoration in his angel’s ear.

A low whine escaped the angel as he was filled with his demonic lover's seed, his legs tightening around his waist to keep him there... To keep him close and within him. Shuddering in the aftermath, he clung dazedly to his lover. "You... You are so amazing... I love you, Crowley... Ooh, I love you so much," he babbled back.

“I love you too, Aziraphale, my angel,” he said softly, hand slowly moving away from between the both of them now that he no longer felt the tautness. “Was that alright though? I wasn’t too rough?” he asked softly, brushing back locks of hair from his angel’s face before cupping both sides of his face, and rubbing his thumbs along the cheekbones gently.

"Mmm... You were magnificent..," he assured him, nuzzling his partner contentedly. "And no... Not too rough," he chuckled. "If I'm honest... I like it a bit rough," he grinned playfully up at his lover, leaning into his gentle touch. "But gentle is nice too. I'll gladly have anything you're willing to give me..."

“Mmm,” Crowley made a content noise at the nuzzling, “Oh?” he asked, slightly surprised at that answer. “Maybe next time I’ll pin you down more, leave some marks,” Crowley grinned and nuzzled Aziraphale back. He had to admit, being a bit rough had its appeal, but he wasn’t sure if he could do more than leave a few bruises. He didn’t like hearing or seeing Aziraphale in pain, and wasn’t sure if he could bear Aziraphale crying out in pain, even if it was mixed with pleasure.

Aziraphale giggled a bit and nodded. "I think a few would be lovely. If only to show who I belong to," he purred, kissing him sweetly. Aziraphale only likes a bit of roughness. He didn't get too far into all the naughty things humans got up to, but just having a demanding lover had its thrills.

Crowley pressed his lips back, only applying a slight amount of pressure to keep the kiss gentle. When the kiss broke he placed another gentle kiss on the tip of his angel’s nose and then pulled back slightly. “I’ll make sure to leave a few, then,” he said softly.

Aziraphale chuckled and smiled up at him sweetly. "You know... I think we could make a lovely home here..," he murmured, sliding his hands gently down Crowley's sides.

“A home, here? What’s wrong with Soho?” Crowley asked and sighed softly at having Aziraphale’s hands on himself.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with Soho. And we could always go back, but... I think a nice country home might be nice as well," he murmured, tracing the lines of his lover's body.

Crowley furrowed his brows at hearing that. “But..," he began, not very comfortable with the idea of living in the same home as Gabriel, but also not willing to live apart from Aziraphale.

“Won't you, er... miss all the restaurants?” he asked softly, unable to come up with a reason to not stay. Especially with how Hell was probably looking for him at the moment. He was still pretty sure Heaven wanted him for some reason and even if they didn’t, Hell wouldn’t stop trying to send him up there until any misunderstandings were cleared up.

Aziraphale hummed and smoothed a hand down his back. "We could always pop over. Mostly I'd miss the delivery," he murmured, kissing his lover's shoulder. "But it's mostly just something to consider. We could also get a larger flat in Soho, maybe," he didn't mind where they were so long as his boys were happy. But he knew Crowley was more likely still uncomfortable with Gabriel.

“I... guess you’re right,” Crowley said and tucked his head under Aziraphale’s chin, tracing a pattern on his angel’s chest with his finger. “We don’t have to get a larger flat, it’s ok if we stay here,” he said quietly, because either way Gabriel would probably be staying with them if that was the idea behind a larger flat. So he would rather just stay where Aziraphale was most comfortable.

Aziraphale gently ran his fingers through Crowley's hair and kissed his forehead. "We'll see how it goes... And make a decision later," he murmured gently. He felt... terrible for feeling like he was pressuring Crowley...

“Alright,” Crowley smiled tentatively at that, sure Aziraphale was just talking about living arrangements, but he was taking his feelings into consideration.

Aziraphale hummed and kissed his temple next. "Now... We should clean back up. I have a lovely celebratory dinner planned. Gabriel had wanted us to do something special when you returned."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Amazing. Truly incredible. Gabriel thought that he could leave everything dispatched as soon as possible, but everything indicated that the post-agreement process was going to be more laborious than anything that had happened before. He prayed that this would not be the case, but at the last minute two construction foremen had come up with "structural problems," they said, and needed to review the plans without wasting time. Gabriel knew he had to get rid of them as soon as possible, but he also knew that if he didn't make a decision about it, everything would stop. It was clear that before going home, he would have to fight until the last minute. If he could get out of there, of course.

"Just a moment!" he exclaimed to the two construction foremen, stopping them before they continued their chatter. "I have to make an urgent call," he have told them. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed. The tone of his phone rang, but no one picked it up. He hoped that everything would be fine at home... He would try again as soon as possible.

* * * * *

Crowley furrowed his brows, something special?

“Alright, guess we should, yeah,” Crowley finally responded and leaned back to press a kiss to his angel’s lips. “Did you want to shower or miracle yourself clean?” He was going to shower if Aziraphale didn’t want to use a miracle. Though he wasn’t all too sure what Gabriel had in mind, was he going to need to dress up? Aziraphale said he made dinner so they wouldn’t be going out to eat, but other than food, he wasn’t sure what to expect.

Aziraphale cheerfully snapped his fingers to clean them both up, kissing his lover sweetly. "Let's get dressed. I made us a lovely walk in closet behind the bathroom. But..." 

He held Crowley tight for a moment. "Before we do all that... I know you're still uneasy about Gabriel... But he's done so much to try and save you from the clutches of Hell. He wanted to prove his devotion to both of us and truly wanted to get you out of that horrible place once he went down there. Did you hear about the new workspace he built for Heaven and Hell relations?"

Crowley had been fully relaxed, sighing softly into the kiss Aziraphale gave him before he ever so slightly tensed up at the mention of being uneasy around Gabriel and about him being devoted to the both of them. Maybe that was true for Aziraphale, but Gabriel’s feelings towards him were far from that.

“Uh, no?” Crowley said once Aziraphale finished speaking, when did Hell get a new workplace?

"He made a deal with Hell..," he murmured, gazing into his lover's eyes and stroking his hair. "For a cleaner shared workspace. Like Purgatory," he explained gently. "They basically are copying the plane of Purgatory to make this space. And he did it all not only to get you back, but also to make sure if you ever had to work with Hell again, you wouldn't have to go farther than that middle space."

Crowley averted his eyes, taking in all this new information. Surely Gabriel didn’t have him in mind when he decided to have a new workspace made up. Since the Apocalypse failed, that meant Heaven had to continue working with Hell, it was probably already in the works before this.

“Doubt I’ll ever have to work with them again, they threw me out and expected Heaven to kill me or something," he said quietly before sighing. “You’re sure Gabriel wanted me back here and not up in Heaven?” he still didn’t look at Aziraphale as he asked.

"Of course, darling! We discussed it," he insisted, brow furrowed. "As I said before, why else would he call me to let me know you were on your way. It would be easier to blame it on Hell not letting you go if you weren't released."

Crowley shrugged, he didn’t want to say the “why else” aloud. “Sorry, I don’t know,” he mumbled, “i’m just being stupid, should have known it was a misunderstanding or something," he said quietly.

Aziraphale's expression softened and he leaned up, kissing his forehead. "You're not stupid, darling... If anything... I'm foolish for trusting him so wholeheartedly. But... my heart is telling me to and... It hasn't led me astray yet. It led me to you, didn't it?" he asked, smiling sweetly up at him.

Crowley finally turned his eyes back onto Aziraphale and he nodded, mumbling a small “yeah,” with a blush. That smile melting his uneasiness, swiftly.

“I, I’ll trust that you’re telling me the truth," he sighed and let his face drop to hide against Aziraphale’s shoulder, nuzzling against him.

Aziraphale hummed and held him in a tight, warm embrace. "We've also both contributed to a special surprise for you. He wanted to wait to show you until he was home. We'll look after dinner," he assured cheerfully.

Crowley rose a brow at that and then let himself fully relax into Aziraphale’s embrace, content. “Guessing dinner is a surprise too?” he asked curiously.

"Mmm... Well. I have it all prepped. It just has to be constructed. You can help with that if you like?" Aziraphale phrased it as a question, looking hopeful. He liked being domestic with him...

“Of course I’d love to help,” Crowley smiled and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead, “just gotta tell me what to do," he wouldn’t want to mess up the recipe after all, and besides, he loved cooking with his angel.

Aziraphale chuckled at the kiss. "Once Gabriel calls and lets us know he's on his way we'll cook up the rice and get everything else set," he assured. "I'll put you on drink duty too," he gave Crowley one more kiss before giving his rump a pat. "Alright. Up we get."

“Alright, alright, m’getting up,” Crowley grumbled and eased out of Aziraphale with a groan, missing his embrace already, before rolling off the bed. “Wait, are my clothes even here?” Crowley asked with a furrow of his brows, turning to look at Aziraphale in question.

"Not yet, but I can miracle them here," Aziraphale mused. "I wanted to have your permission."

“Oh, oh, that’s,” Crowley blushed, that was really sweet of Aziraphale, “thank you, but you... you didn’t uh, have to wait... for it,” he said shyly.

* * * * *

Ever since the builders had walked through the door, Gabriel had been trying to cut off all unnecessary chatter and get to the point. Not without struggle, he had managed to get them to explain what deficiencies existed, without rambling, and with the same speed he had sought solutions. Therefore, and consequently...

"Very well, if everything is already done, gentlemen, I will wait for you on the date agreed for the first review," he said, inviting them to go to the exit, with the intention of closing the meeting as quickly as possible and hoping to deposit them on the other side of the door to his office.

"Wait a minute," one of the foremen intervened. "Why don't we refer some of the work from Zone 1 to a subcontractor, as you did with the Armageddon Project? I have a few suggestions about it..."

Gabriel moaned inside his mind, deeply and transcendentally, and he was about to kick him out of the office in a very little ethereal but quite phenomenological way. "Stop," he intercepted him, to avoid greater evils, "I have to make another call," he took out his phone again and dialed Aziraphale's number.

* * * * *

Aziraphale chuckled and snapped his fingers, guiding his lover back to the room. "I just wanted to be sure."

As they entered the large closet he heard his phone ringing in the pocket of his usual coat. "Oops! Left it in here again," he mused, going to pull out the phone and answering it quickly. "Hello! This is Aziraphale!"

"Hi, darling, it's me!" exclaimed Gabriel, relieved. "How is everything going there? Are you okay? Has Crowley arrived yet?" he asked.

"Oh, hello, Gabriel!" he glanced to Crowley quickly as he greeted the archangel. "Yes, Crowley has arrived home safe and sound. Let me put you on speaker," he insisted, pulling the phone from his ear and putting the call on speaker. "He did have a bit of a problem getting out... The hellions tried to force him up to Heaven. Made him feel like he was being captured and sent to Heaven for imprisonment. I'm guessing that was not per your instructions since you said he'd be released to come straight here?"

Crowley gave Aziraphale a panicked look when he brought up what happened. What was Aziraphale doing?!

Gabriel stood still, processing the information. What did what he just heard mean? He frowned. "No, of course I did not give instructions to get him Up Here. My instructions were that upon signing the agreement he would be immediately released, and they should kindly lead him to the exit... or so I hoped," he said, squeezing the bridge of his nose with two fingers and suddenly realizing what had happened. "I absolutely did not order to be brought here. But if he had come in, I would have made sure he waited comfortably in my office until we could both go home. He would have been as safe as there. What a disaster," he sighed, as frustrated as he was resigned. "It is clear that with these lot you cannot leave any gap. But at least he is okay? Have he come home safe and sound?" he asked, glancing at the foremen and trying to keep himself under control.

Crowley slightly tilted his head to the side as his panic died down into curiosity. Gabriel sounded genuine about him being safe.

"That's what I thought. Thank you, dear heart," he tried to put as much gratitude as he could into his voice. "He is safe and I've got him all cleaned up and... Taken care of," he mused with a playful smile at his demon. "When can we expect you for dinner, my dear?"

Crowley blushed at the smile and quickly spun to busy himself with finding what clothes he wanted to wear.

"Good, thank goodness!" Gabriel exclaimed, somewhat calmer. "That is the main thing, that he has escaped from there and that he has not suffered any damage. We have achieved it," he said, unable to avoid smiling, being fully aware at the time that everything he had worked for had culminated successfully, "Good Lord, we did it, Aziraphale," he repeated, withdrawing himself a little and lowering his voice. "I hope I can talk to him soon and that he will tell me everything when I get home. I still have a matter to solve, but I will be there. Although it is possible that, if I finish earlier, I will go to... Down There to do a couple of precisions to the responsible for this disaster about this that you have explained to me," he added, feeling the crankiness growing in him. "But I'll be there with you, I assure you. I really want to be with both of you. Take care, ok?

"Alright, my dear. Be safe and don't over work yourself," he bade gently. "We will be ready here for you. Send me a message once you think you're about an hour from getting home," he glanced at Crowley, hoping the archangel's words had touched him.

"Of course, I'll let you know, don't worry. See you very soon, I love you," he replied, lowering the voice even more .

He hung up the phone and he kept it. "Okay, gentlemen, let's see, where were we...?" he asked with determination, turning to the foremen.

* * * * *

“Wha, no, wait...” Crowley started to say as he turned back towards Aziraphale, and the phone, a moment too late as Gabriel had just hung up. What did Gabriel mean by precisions? He glanced up at Aziraphale a second later and furrowed his brows, “So it really..," he swallowed, “It really was a misunderstanding, then,” he said, looking a bit more relaxed now.

"I love you too," he hummed before Gabriel hung up, looking to Crowley after and smiling gently. "I had thought as much. His reactions did seem genuine."

Crowley averted his eyes, feeling a bit of doubt... hope maybe? Well, something like that crawl around his thoughts at that. Maybe Gabriel did actually care about him somewhat, but... no, no, he didn’t need to overthink things right now. Gabriel wasn’t here, it was just him and Aziraphale and he wanted to keep the mood good. There would be time to worry about the archangel’s intentions and how not to piss him off later, when he was here. 

For now, the two of them could enjoy their time together and he could soak up their alone time all he wanted. “Yeah, sounds that way at least,” he sighed, giving a small smile to his angel before turning back to the clothes hanging up.

Aziraphale chuckled and pulled on a short sleeve, light blue shirt with a beige sweater that wrapped around him. He picked a tartan bowtie and khaki slacks to finish the look, humming cheerfully. At least now, Crowley seemed calmer and he was glad to have the anger out of the air.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at his different outfits as he tried to decide on what to wear. Finally, he decided on a black turtleneck and skinny jeans so deeply a dark blue that they looked black unless stared at long enough. Quickly, he put them on and then turned to walk up to Aziraphale, enjoying his humming.

Aziraphale soon pulled out a fresh apron from a drawer before turning to Crowley and smiling warmly at him. "All ready?"

“Yeah,” Crowley smiled and closed the distance between the two of them, leaning over just a but to place a kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek, “show me what we need to finish making for tonight," he beamed, standing straight up again.

Aziraphale chuckled and kissed him once gently on the lips. "You seem excited," he teased, leading Crowley back out through the bathroom and back into the kitchen.

“Maybe,” Crowley shrugged, “it’s just been a while since we got to cook together s’all," he finished speaking as he looked around the home while following.

"True enough," Aziraphale chuckled as they headed into the kitchen. He pulled out a bag of rice and smiled at Crowley. "I'll wash the rice and get it cooking. Can you make a pitcher of the drinks? The ingredients are on the recipe card by the bottles. We'll get it made and chilled so it will be ready for dinner."

“Yeah, I think I can manage that,” Crowley mock saluted and moved over to the bottles to take a look at the recipe. Sounded good, and definitely had to be if Aziraphale was the one picking it out. “You said a pitcher, right?” he asked while reading over the recipe.

"Yes, you'll have to multiply the portions. I'd say make enough for six portions so we could each have three glasses. Sorry, the recipe I found was for a single drink," he explained sheepishly. "There's a blue glass pitcher in the corner cabinet." He then shifted to start washing the rice in the sink.

Crowley nodded to himself as Aziraphale spoke and he grabbed the bottles of melon liqueur, creme de bananes, and Malibu coconut rum by their necks and moved them aside. 

“Alright, sounds good, angel,” Crowley replied and moved to the corner cabinet to pull out the pitcher. Then, he brought it back over to set down with the bottles and went to grab a measuring cup as well.

“So what’s a Jamaican 10-speed taste like anyways? I can understand how the different fruits mixed together might taste good, but I’ve never had this specific cocktail before,” Crowley asked curiously as he began to measure out 3/4 oz of melon liqueur to start with, and tried to figure out how full he could fill the cup so he didn’t have to dump it six times in a row. A second later he gave up on that idea and just filled the measuring cup to 3/4 oz and poured it into the pitcher.

"It's a light, refreshing fruity taste with a nice creamy texture from the added dairy," Aziraphale explained cheerfully. "I've made with different fruit juices as well and have been just as pleased by the result." He miracled a rice cooker onto the corner cabinet and poured in the rice and water to get it started before cheerfully watching Crowley. "I always hate trying to double recipes. Sorry to make it even more difficult."

”Naw, s’fine,” Crowley waved at hand at Aziraphale without turning to look at him. Then filled the measuring cup again to 3/4 oz and poured it in as well. “As long as everything’s labeled right it’s not that hard on me," he shrugged and added a 3rd measured cup. Then smirked to himself, “is that why you put me on drink duty?” he teased as a 4th measured cup was poured into the pitcher.

"Perhaps," Aziraphale quipped with a cheeky smile. "I hate the calculations. But you always seem to make the best drinks anyhow.

Crowley snorted, “Flatterer,” he grinned and added a 5th measured up to the pitcher. “You only say that because you never tried my first attempts at this,” he chuckled and poured the last 3/4 oz of the melon liqueur into the pitcher. Then he closed the bottle and reached for the bottle of creme de bananes and measure out another 3/4 oz amount of it.

Aziraphale just chuckled and got out a chopping board, getting two avocados and a lemon out of the fridge and a bag of edamame beans. He put the lemon and avocados on the chopping board before getting out a pot and a steamer basket which he set on the stove. "You have an excellent track record though."

“Say that again after trying a ‘Cement Mixer.’ Honestly, no idea what I was thinking with that one.” Crowley huffed pouring 3/4 oz more of the alcohol and then muttered out, “you get a bit too drunk one time and all of a sudden you’re making questionable choices. Ugh, not to mention that disaster that was ‘mice wine’!” he groaned, and added a 3rd 3/4 oz of the drink to the pitcher.

"I suppose you have come up with some doozies," Aziraphale admitted, putting the edamame beans that he'd cleaned earlier in the steamer basket before covering them up. "But you've come up with so many lovely ones. The Bloody Mary. The Margarita. The Daiquiri."

Crowley had to admit that Aziraphale was right about that, “Ok, yeah, fair enough,” he answered while pouring a fourth and then fifth measured amount. “Just glad I never came up with the ‘Full English cocktail’,” he shuddered, that drink was a thing of nightmares. And he was personally offended it existed since it was constantly getting compared to ‘Bloody Mary’s’ with the word chewier tacked on.

The angel made a disgusted face at that. "Ugh... No, thank you. I don't mind some of the foodie accompaniments people have been putting with bloody marys these days, but that is too far."

Crowley poured the last 3/4 oz of the creme de bananes into the pitcher as Aziraphale spoke and then he closed the bottle, putting it aside once more.

“Exactly, and people wonder why I say humans are more horrifying than demons with their creativity," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air before picking the pitcher up and swirling the alcohol inside a bit. Once he set it down, he grabbed the Malibu coconut rum and poured out 1 1/2 oz into the measuring cup to pour into the pitcher.

"Too true," Aziraphale smiled and watched him work for a moment, enjoying this moment of bliss... It was so simple but... calming. Turning, he drew a knife from the knife block and carefully began cutting open the avocado, splitting it in half and deftly taking out the pit.

Having this task appointed to him by Aziraphale was indeed calming for the demon. It helped take his mind off of his worries and brought back a bit of normal routine for him as the two slipped back into their easy conversations. By the time he had added five more measures of the Malibu coconut rum, Crowley had completely forgotten all about what happened earlier.

“Wonder if I should try making wine again though,” he mused aloud finally as he set the bottle of Malibu coconut rum aside and turned to start walking to the fridge.

"Mm, well, you certainly could. There's some land around us. Perhaps you could even grow your own grapes," he mused, smiling playfully over at him as he sliced the avocado neatly.

When Crowley opened the fridge, he revealed the other ingredients all already neatly chopped. Onions, cilantro, cucumbers, carrots, pineapple, daikon, and two types of fish. The fish was beautiful jewel-like cubes of tuna and salmon. Three capped squeeze bottles were also prepared and chilling. One bottle was filled with a creamy substance with a light green hue while the other two were dark brown.

Crowley frowned for a split second as Aziraphale spoke and he quickly busied himself with getting the milk and pineapple juice out. “Yeah, maybe,” he answered and strode back to the table with the pitcher on it. Then got to work with pouring 6 measures of 3ozs of pineapple juice into it. After a few moments of deliberation, he opened the milk and just tilted it over the pitcher. Seeing that he wasn't exactly sure how to measure 6 times a splash of milk, he just waited until the last little bit of extra room was filled by the milk. Then he went to look for a long enough spoon to stir everything together.

Aziraphale laid the slices out in neat little fanned out piles before cutting the lemon in half and using its juice to coat them. This would brighten them up and prevent them from browning due to oxygen exposure. 

"I know you like your plants. Have you ever grown any for food? I'd love some potted herbs."

Crowley hummed in thought, “mmmmnaw, I don’t really eat all that much so I never really saw the point,” he shrugged before shutting a drawer and pulling another open. “Maybe someone in the town has herbs, I can go check tomorrow if you’d like. Though you’re going to have to tell me what all you’d want, angel,” Crowley said as he finally found a long spoon and pulled it out.

"Perhaps... We could go into town together?" he asked, looking at Crowley with shy hope in his eyes. It felt like asking Crowley out on little dates now to go out and do anything.

“You’d rea...” Crowley started to reply as he stood up, only to turn and see the look in his angel’s eyes, “sure, yeah, we can go together," he said softly instead, and shut the drawer behind himself. “Just let me know when you want to head out, alright?” Crowley smiled and then turned to head back over to the pitcher and stir everything together.

"Of course!" he assured cheerfully, coming over and hugging Crowley happily from behind as he worked.

Crowley’s eyes widened at first, not having expected Aziraphale to come hug him so suddenly. Then he softly smiled, slowing his stirring down and scooping a bit of the alcohol up with the spoon. He lifted it out and held a hand under it as he twisted a bit.

“Here, try this, angel,” he grinned and held the spoon up for Aziraphale.

Aziraphale looked up and smiled, shifting to sip carefully from the spoon. "Mm... Perfection," he hummed, squeezing Crowley warmly around the middle.

Crowley grinned and relaxed back into Aziraphale’s embrace. 

“Glad you like it, so what do we need to do now?” Crowley asked as he set the spoon aside and wondered if he should put the pitcher in the fridge or not.

"You can shell the edamame for me," he murmured, kissing his cheek. "Put that in the fridge and I'll get them off the steamer."

Crowley nodded, “Alright, shell the edamame,” he repeated, “sounds easy enough.”

"And hopefully, we'll be able to have Gabe on his way soon so we can build the rest and have it on the table," Aziraphale mused.

Crowley bit his lip at the reminder, involuntarily tensing.

“So we’re uh... setting it all up when he gets here then?” he asked, picking the spoon up to stir the pitcher again in distraction.

Aziraphale felt him tense and squeezed him gently. "We'll start constructing when he calls me to tell him he's on his way," he assured. "So it's on the table and ready when he gets home."

“Alright, yeah, that sounds like a good plan,” Crowley said absentmindedly, stirring the Jamaican 10-speed a bit faster. Somehow having everything set up already was slightly more nerve wracking. “Mmm, maybe I should make another pitcher before he gets here. He liked the wine last time he was here, didn’t he?” Crowley swallowed, trying to figure out something else he could do after shelling the edamame to keep himself busy.

"You certainly could. We do quite like our spirits," the angel agreed. "And perhaps you could help me put the crumble on the cake for dessert? I have it iced and chilling at least."

“Yeah, I can do that,” Crowley said, turning to smile at Aziraphale again, glad to have another thing to focus on. “Should we do that now or after the edamame? Also I think I should put the pitcher in the fridge?” he said, unsure as he went back to stirring nervously, unless Gabriel came soon they would probably be done with all the prep pretty fast.

"Yep! put that in the fridge and well do the last few bits," Aziraphale assured. "Everything but the rice can wait in the fridge and the rice cooker has a setting to keep it warm."

Crowley nodded and pulled the spoon out of the pitcher again.

“Er, Aziraphale...” Crowley began, “you uh... need to let go so I can do that," he finished awkwardly and pointedly looking down at Aziraphale’s arms that were still around him.

* * * * *

"No problem, we are in touch for anything you need!" Gabriel quickly dismissed the two foremen at the door of his office, which slammed. With the same speed he pulled out his phone again, dialed and waited to hear Aziraphale's voice.

* * * * *

"Oh! Right!" Aziraphale flustered, letting him go and stepping back. "Sorry, my love. Oh!" He squeaked as he heard his phone again and answered quickly. He answered again, eager to hear if Gabriel was on his way. "Hello?"

“S’alright,” Crowley said quietly as the phone rang and quickly moved to the fridge so he could put the pitcher inside.

"Hello, darling!" Gabriel exclaimed, happy and relieved that this call was the final confirmation that this endless journey was finally going to end and he would soon be with them. "How are you, is everything okay? Here I just sent two guys who were really a pain in the ass to their own department, so soon you'll have another free man at home," he said, with a tone and a face that not even under celestial capital punishment would he let a single one of the beings that surrounded him in that place see.

"Perfect! We just about have everything ready for dinner. We'll get everything put together so dinner will be ready when you get here," he looked to Crowley and gave him a gentle, reassuring smile.

Crowley tentatively smiled back before biting at the inside of his lip and moved to get the edamame so he could start shelling it.

"Alright! I'm going to pick up four things and go out the door. I'm going to go straight, I don't think I'll solve... anything else. I really want to hug you, and Crowley to tell me for himself what happened. See you very soon, love" he said.

"Oh! Well, if you're home that fast, we'll probably still be putting the bowls together when you get here. But we'll be glad to have you home safe and sound," he chuckled. "See you soon, dearheart."

"Sure, if I get there in time I will help you," said Gabriel. "See you soon". 

He put the phone back away and ran his hand through his hair. "Well...," he muttered, not realizing he was smiling, and started to gather the documentation that was on the table. This time he would do it himself: otherwise, his assistant would take the opportunity to remind him of ten or twelve unfinished business, and again he would be caught in a bureaucratic spiral of uncertain resolution. He also didn't realize that he had started humming Elgar's Starlight Express, in a low murmur.

Then he went to the sitting area of the office and picked up his jacket from the back of the large white sofa, where he had thrown it when he had entered. He put it on, put on his tie and ran his hand through his hair again, thinking that he didn't know how he was going to help anything at home, because not only did he not know anything beyond cutting meat, but he didn't know what that he did not know... but now, the possibility of being taught by Aziraphale seemed to him unusually attractive. In a way that he never would have guessed that such matters could be. In a definitely physical and carnal way.

While taking the elevator he was still humming, to the surprise (and some unease) of the two angels he encountered there. Before the doors closed, he had time to give them a bright smile, which afterwards, for days, was the gossip of three functional areas and four departments.

* * * * *

"See you soon!" Chuckling, he hung up the phone and tucked it away in his pocket before looking to Crowley. "He's on his way. Can you scoop some rice into each of these bowls? About two inches worth and try to make the tops flat," he instructed Crowley while pulling three bowls decorated in blue and white to look like a cat on the side.

Crowley’s eyes widened for a moment in panic, dropping the edamame back into the container, before he turned to nod at Aziraphale.

“Yeah... yeah, I can do that,” he said, and turned to open a drawer so he could get a spoon and then went to get the rice.

Aziraphale sighed softly and went to gently run a hand along his back. "Darling... Please ease yourself. I promise that Gabriel has been actively working to prove himself to you. You don't have to worry."

“M’not worrying,” Crowley muttered as he went to pull one of the bowls closer to put the rice in. “You said two inches, right?” he asked a moment later as started scooping.

"Yes, darling," he confirmed, leaning to kiss his cheek before going to get all the little containers of meat and produce out of the fridge and setting them out carefully on the counter. He also brought over the bottles of sauce and some jars of sesame seeds and furikake, a blend of Japanese spices and seaweed flakes for topping rice and other dishes.

Crowley scooped just a bit more of the rice out and then smoothed what was in the bowl out with the bottom of the spoon. Then he slid it away and pulled the second bowl to himself and repeated filling it, then did the same with the third.

“Alright, here you go, angel,” Crowley said as he moved the bowls closer to him. “Cute bowls by the way,” he added.

"Perfect, darling, thank you!" Aziraphale smiled as he finished arranging the little building station, adding an open bar of pickled ginger and a bowl of the edamame Crowley had shelled. "This dinner is actually easily customizable. I thought it an excellent way to ease Gabriel into trying several different types of food all at once while also easing him into the world of sushi."

* * * * *

Gabriel appeared where he had disappeared: just in a wide enough area next to the forest at the end of the town, where the main road was lost. He looked around and took a deep breath, a gesture he began to repeat every time he arrived in town. He liked the smell of the night. He started walking at a fast pace, until he reached the first houses. The rumor of the fountain was another of the sounds that were beginning to be familiar to him in that environment. He crossed the town, at the same pace, and almost at the end he saw his house, next to a grove. He paused for a moment to enjoy the view: the interior was illuminated and he could make out two blurred silhouettes through the fine cloth that covered one of the windows. He heard distant voices and movement, and a distant golden glow at the bottom of everything. He smiled, excited and satisfied that he had been able to get there and with an even faster step he reached the door.

This time it was different because Crowley was inside, and Gabriel remembered well the main thing of everything Aziraphale had told him so far about the result of their interaction. So, to avoid the possibility that anything he did might disturb him, he knocked on the door.

Crowley gave Aziraphale an indulgent smile at hearing him talk about sushi, and shook his head with a chuckle. “You and your sushi,” he grinned before looking over everything. A moment later he jumped at the knock at the door, startled.

"It is certainly one of my top favorites," Aziraphale admitted sheepishly before pausing at the knock. He ran another gentle hand down Crowley's arm and gave him a soothing smile before bustling out of the kitchen. He miracled the bed away and the couch and other furniture back into place before opening the door and smiling warmly. "Gabriel, dear. Right on time!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Like other times, Gabriel's heart skipped a little when he saw Aziraphale at the door, with his pretty smile and bright eyes. "Honey," he smiled, coming forward to hug him.

Aziraphale embraced him warmly and nuzzled into his neck with a contented sigh. "Be patient with Crowley, dearheart. He's still getting used to being up with us again and it seems his time in Hell and the bad exit have him shaken up," he murmured softly into his ear.

Gabriel pressed him gently against himself. He received the caress on his neck with a sudden pleasure he did not expect and a slight shiver ran through him as the angel's fingers entered lightly into the hairline. He placed a quick little kiss on his neck and looked at him. "Okay, love, don't worry, I understand," he whispered back, trying to convey him confidence.

Aziraphale smiled and kissed him tenderly before pulling away and taking him by the hand to guide him into the kitchen. "Look who's home!" he greeted cheerfully, hoping not to startle Crowley.

Crowley swallowed as he heard Aziraphale finally coming back to the kitchen. He had pulled another pitcher out and was currently making another batch of that jamaican 10-speed drink in an attempt to distract himself, and Aziraphale talking had him tensing again. He forced himself to relax and turn just enough that it wouldn’t seem like he was being rude and ignoring the two angels.

“H-hi,” he swallowed again and averted his eyes to look at the floor, “welcome b-back,” he said and attempted to smile, though it turned out to look nervous before he quickly turned back to the pitcher and started stirring it as a few scales popped up along his arms.

Gabriel smiled and lightly squeezed Aziraphale’s hand. There was Crowley, busy with an instrument he couldn't recognize. Crowley, whom he had last seen two days ago, although for him that time had been almost an eternity. A quick glance returned the usual image of a slim black figure with striking red hair, whose gesture seemed a little serious, a little tense; but still, he seemed to be struggling to try a smile. Gabriel saw some of his scales appear on his arms. He was not sure, but he could swear that he had always seen them appear in rather exciting circumstances, of all kinds.

He did not know what to say to him, so he greeted him in the most simple and natural way for him at that moment. And the most sincere. "Crowley, I'm so glad you're here. I'm really glad. You look good," he said, smiling a little more, but still without approaching him.

Crowley stirred a bit faster and he had to swallow a few times before he could speak.

“Th-thank you, m’glad you’re... that you’re back too,” he said quietly, not turning around before thinking better of it and he slowly twisted his torso to give Gabriel a tentative smile, then he twisted back. It wasn’t a lie though, he was happy Gabriel was back if only because he knew Aziraphale wanted the archangel back. He just hoped he wasn’t offending Gabriel in some way, he didn’t want to deal with him getting upset with him again so soon.

Aziraphale cleared his throat lightly. "We're having poke bowls tonight. It's cubed raw fish that is lightly cooked with a mixture of acidic fruit juices and lots of fruit and vegetable accompaniments," he explained, gesturing to the station. "Would you two like me to set a bowl up as an example?" he was trying for a sense of normalcy.

Crowley seemed more tense now. And in a way he looked a little shrunken about himself, as if he wanted to disappear. Gabriel felt in front of a beautiful animal that could flee at any time, but he didn't care, it was something he was willing to live with. For the past few days he had been thinking and decided to just let him be, at his own pace. Perhaps Crowley's perception of him was something he had no influence on. Or maybe he would never get him to see him in any way other than the monster he had before him that time, in Heaven. But Gabriel had struggled to bring him back, with all its consequences; and accepted them, and accepted him as he was. So he would simply dedicate himself to trying to give him the best he had; and as he had done countless times, leave the rest to God.

"Oh yes, sure, I'd like to give it a try! I'm free too, I'm happy to be at home and I'm willing to join whatever you're preparing," he said, amused. "It has been two days of vertigo," he continued, exchanging a glance with Aziraphale. "But it was definitely worth it," he said, looking at Crowley with affection.

Crowley turned his head just enough to see Aziraphale from the corner of his eye as he spoke. Then once Gabriel finished speaking, he turned to face the two of them a bit while picking up the pitcher.

“Yeah, that sounds... it sounds good, thanks, angel,” he said softly and then started to inch his way towards the fridge so he could swap this pitcher out for the now chilled one. Should he offer to pour drinks when he got the pitcher out or wait for Aziraphale to explain? Or was Aziraphale expecting him to start that conversation? Crowley gnawed at the inside of his cheek, he needed to make a bit more effort to be amiable with the archangel, shouldn’t he? 

“U-um I..," he started out quietly and unsure, just as he got to the fridge. “I er..," he started to say while switching out the pitchers, “made drinks,” he finished and held the cold one up just as he turned to face the two angels again, shutting the door behind himself with a foot. “Aziraphale said I was... that I was on drink duty and so I... I made some and um..," he explained in a nervous prattle though thankfully, no more scales popped up along his flesh.

"Whatever you are preparing is fine for me. These days I have continued to venture into this practice of eating and drinking and well, I must say that everything is much better than it had always seemed to me," Gabriel explained, taking off his coat and retreating himself a little to leave it on the back of a chair. "Could I taste what you've done?" he asked, approaching Crowley again.

“Uh, y-yeah, sure,” Crowley said, setting the pitcher down and quickly going over to the cabinet with the cups. He pulled a Coupe Glass out and quickly went back to the pitcher to fill it. “Here,” he mumbled a moment later as he turned back around and held the glass out to the archangel, eyes averted to the side and at the floor. He wasn’t sure what sort of reaction he wanted Gabriel to give him, but as long as the archangel didn’t outright belittle him if it turned out he didn’t like the drink then he would be happy.

"Thanks," said Gabriel, taking the glass. His fingers brushed for an instant. He stared at him, realizing how nervous he was. He wondered if it was only because of him, because of the situation, or had something to do with what had happened when he had escaped from that horrible hole. He would try to ask him a little later. He sighed and raised the glass to his lips.

Like every time he tasted something new, he took only a small amount and tasted it, trying to figure it out. There were some of the fundamental components that had been used in the terraforming, but very modified. There was hardly a trace of purely natural elements. And as for the flavor... the nuance was very similar to that of Aziraphale's desserts. Nice. Easy to swallow, very easy, so much so that his body asked for more. In one gulp he finished it all.

"This is fine! In fact, very good. I don't know what the preparation is called or the type of flavor, but I could definitely repeat it," he said, raising the glass. "Would it be possible?" he asked Crowley, remembering to be gentle and cautious with him.

Crowley blushed a bit at the praise and nodded, “Er, yeah... just uh..," he was about to motion to the pitcher in a way that said Gabriel could have at it, before he paused and grabbed the pitcher instead. Then he slowly started to pour the drink into the raised glass.

“I’m... I’m not really good with flavor either,” he said quietly, just as he finished filling the glass. A moment later he set the pitcher back down and went to get his own glass, then came back to fill it.

Gabriel had just noticed something strange about Crowley that he couldn't define. Something had bothered him, what? Aziraphale seemed relaxed and busy putting some items nearby, although he kept looking at them with a half smile. Therefore, it could not be that he had committed something too harmful.

"Aziraphale has taught me this, too," he said, extending his glass towards him a little, as a makeshift toast. "For all the good that is new and unexpected," he proposed, looking at him.

Crowley’s eyes darted back and forth between the glass and Gabriel’s face for a moment before he tentatively extended his own glass. When the glasses clinked together, he pulled his back and sipped at his own drink, eyes averting to the side and floor again.

He wished Gabriel would just go back over to Aziraphale, the archangel didn’t need to try so hard to convince Aziraphale he was happy being around him. He would behave and be polite, Gabriel already saw he wouldn’t snitch on any outbursts.

"Let me," he said, taking the pitcher. He did not know what the protocol was in this situation (was one of them in charge of each thing? Was there a delegate for each of them?), but he remembered that with Aziraphale he had participated in various tasks. So he deduced that it would possibly be the same case. He filled Crowley's glass to the brim and Aziraphale's, still on the counter.

Aziraphale smiled delightedly at how fast Gabriel drank down the beverage and at how gently Gabriel was being with Crowley. "Be careful drinking too much too fast. Except for a bit of milk and pineapple juice, that is all sweet alcohols," he warned. "It's what one calls a dangerous beverage because you don't taste the alcohol." 

He then turned to construct his own bowl, putting a little of everything and drizzling a bit of each sauce on it. He then turned, showing the neatly packed bowl. "This is called poke. It's a mix of fruit, vegetables, and raw fish lightly cured with citrus juices. It's from an Island nation named Hawaii and is very similar to sushi."

“Th-thank you,” Crowley mumbled when Gabriel topped his glass off and then sipped at it some more as Aziraphale started to talk.

"Sushi! I remember what that is," said Gabriel, grinning as he pointed a finger at Aziraphale. "So now I'm going to try a variant of the famous sushi... if someone had told me long ago that...," he laughed, shaking his head. "Okay! I'm ready, let's go get that poke," he said, taking one of the bowls and starting to fill it as he had seen the angel do. "Well, is that so?" he asked, showing it to him.

Crowley eyed the ingredients as Gabriel fixed his bowl, unsure how he wanted to make his yet. Then after a minute he set his drink down and shuffled around Gabriel to get the remaining bowl of rice. Mostly just putting the cubed fish into it and a spoonful of veggies and fruit, while choosing to forgo the sauce all together. Then he made his way back over to his drink and idly sipped at it some more, waiting for the cue to go sit down at the table.

"Yes, perfect!" Aziraphale smiled at Gabriel's meticulous work of laying everything out evenly. "And if you want, maybe let's leave the sauces off for a moment and you can try a little bit of each at a time before you cover your whole bowl with it. In case you encounter something you don't like."

"You have become very methodical, principality," Gabriel smiled. "Okay, let's see... let's start with a recommendation. Which one would you start with?" he asked Aziraphale, "Crowley, do you have any suggestions?" he asked again.

Crowley looked up from his own bowl confused, why was Gabriel asking him for his opinion? Aziraphale was the food expert, not him.

“Uh, well..," he started and looking back down at his bowl with a frown, all he had really gotten was the fish. The fruits and vegetables he added were just so he could get a taste and compliment Aziraphale on how he fixed them. 

“I guess er... some of the vegetables first?” He furrowed his brows, he was such a shit gluttony demon. Alcohol was more his style and knowledge even more so, and yet he sucked at knowing what foods were better than others. He only even really got into food because Aziraphale liked the stuff so much. “Aziraphale would be better to ask,” he mumbled a moment later.

Aziraphale smiled cheerfully at Crowley's suggestion and pointed to the edamame beans. "Crowley helped shell these and they're quite a popular topping. As for the sauce, the citrus mixture known as Ponzu would probably be the safest start as it has the lightest taste. The creamy green sauce is spicy because it contains wasabi, and the thicker, darker brown sauce is called unagi sauce. It's sweet and salty."

Crowley blushed at the mention of his help, “s’not that big a deal that I helped, angel,” he mumbled before popping a cube of fish into his mouth.

"Okay, let's go with edamame and Ponzu, which I understand is this and this here, and with this sauce…," Gabriel replied, taking a spoonful of the thick liquid and pouring a little over it. Afterwards he tasted it like other times, "well, it's... something more bitter, but much less modified than the drink, more real, in a way," he said, thinking about what he was tasting. And suddenly he realized something: in fact, until now he had not tasted anything that he openly disliked. There were more or less attractive things, alright, but nothing was that gross matter that he always thought it would be. He smiled to himself. Maybe... what if he had always had too many closed doors inside himself? Doors that he didn't even know were there, but that made him smaller instead of stronger.

Aziraphale smiled cheerfully and finished his by sprinkling furikake and sesame seeds on top before taking his cup and going to the table. "Go ahead and finish up and come join us, dear."

Crowley made sure he had a good grip on both his bowl and cup before following Aziraphale. He relaxed slightly, knowing he would have a few moments with just Aziraphale before Gabriel joined them and ended up sprawling in his chair a bit once he sat down at the table, and let out a small breath.

"Of course," Gabriel replied, following them. "Oh, wait!" he warned, setting his bowl down on the table and pulling back a bit. He removed his jacket, which he placed neatly on the back of another chair, and loosened his tie. "Okay, that's it, let's go get this interestingly colorful dish," he laughed, sitting down in the vacant chair, next to Aziraphale and opposite Crowley.

Aziraphale set his bowl and cup down before popping back into the kitchen to gather spoons, chopsticks and a fork. He set out the utensils while Gabriel got more comfortable, looking up at him when he was done. "I brought you the same utensils as us, but also brought you a fork. Chopsticks are a bit harder to work with."

"Okay, although I'm going to try to imitate you. Hit the deck!" Gabriel joked, holding his chopsticks.

Crowley shrunk a bit when Aziraphale left to get the utensils and then sat up slightly straighter when Aziraphale came back. He got the chopsticks set up in his hand and then slowly started to pick at his food, and popped a cube of fish in his mouth to keep from having to speak.

Gabriel picked up the chopsticks and tried to imitate the way Crowley handled them. From what he was seeing, pricking food like with a fork was not an option. He tried, and his bucket of fish ended up on the plate, once, twice. At the third, it reached his mouth with difficulty, but it did. He tried again, copying the position of Crowley's hand. After a few tries, his technique had not radically improved, but the food was still reaching its destination. "Well, I think this is a matter of practice, right?" he smiled.

Crowley still chewed, though it was slow, so he just nodded to say yes. Then he swallowed and with a sigh tilted his bowl so Gabriel could better see into it.

“Here, lots of people do this when they’re first learning to use chopsticks,” Crowley said, taking pity on how Gabriel was fumbling but sincerely trying. After another moment he maneuvered the chopsticks so that they were side by side but completely straight and he stabbed into a larger cube, then moved the cube to his mouth and set his bowl back down.

Gabriel watched closely, getting a little closer to the demon, standing parallel. He watched him maneuver with his long, elegant, almost delicate fingers. He forced himself to concentrate and reproduced what he was showing him, this time more aptly. "I once heard it said that sometimes the right instructor has to come," he said, smiling. "Thank you".

Before he retired he realized one thing: Crowley smelled really good. And he realized another one: he did not want to retire. But he did.

Aziraphale giggled at Gabriel's words and his first few attempts, picking his own up with practiced ease and showing Gabriel how he held them. "It definitely is something one has to practice. If you get too fed up, I brought you a fork just in case. I can also make them simpler to use if you want. A sort of "training" version, if you will."

Gabriel looked at him looking amused, but skeptical. "No, no, I have to get it. I just toasted new things, didn't I?" he replied. "There are quite a few lately. And I'm learning that it's worth giving them a chance," and with that, he tried again, carefully and thoroughly, as he had seen Crowley do, accurately reproducing his movements. This time, he succeeded.

"There! Tada!" Aziraphale clapped cheerfully at Gabriel learning the technique. "I think we've all been learning quite a lot lately. We must continue to persevere, I think, in order to better ourselves."

“Uh, thanks?” Crowley asked, unsure why teaching Gabriel how to stab at his food got him that response. Then he picked up another piece of fish with his chopsticks and put it in his mouth to chew. He had to admit that everything was going better than he had thought it would have.

Gabriel smiled at Aziraphale with a slightly dumb face. It was not the first time that he had heard him intervene in a conversation with these kinds of morals, by way of conclusion. And he didn't know why, if they had always seemed so cheesy, now they were charming, in their own way. The angel was handsome and adorable and Gabriel had a sudden need to kiss him. But he held himself back. Crowley was obviously nervous, and he wasn't about to make it worse. On the contrary, he kept eating.

After a while of fruitful work with the chopsticks, he began to notice how a feeling of strange heaviness washed over him. The tension of the day was fading and in its place was that unknown feeling.

"Hear, has it ever happened to you... Well, you have noticed that your body is relaxed... but too much, and not in a pleasant way, but...? Well, as if right now I could not sign a no more document even if Heaven's fate depended on it!" he laughed.

Aziraphale happily munched at his own food, glancing between the pair as they quietly ate. Well... He supposed the best compliment to a chef was silence at the dinner table. 

He blinked at Gabriel's question and then chuckled lightly. "That, my dear, is tiredness. Your body wants to rest and have a sleep. You probably never did much about it since you've never slept before our reconciliation."

"I suppose I have been using my celestial body too much lately," Gabriel replied," and if it is capable of producing good sensations, it will also entail other kinds," he continued, shrugging slightly. "Although we've all had a rough few days. Being able to come back here every night was the best thing of the day. Those dinners, that... comfort food? Yes, that's... That food was really comforting. Like this one, which is just as surprising and interesting, although different," he said, using the resources he knew to describe what he liked in that field. Gabriel knew he lacked adjectives to describe something he was still in the process of discovering. "But I know we haven't been the ones to get the worst of it. But it's already settled. Forever," he continued, sincerely pleased that someone like Crowley didn't have to spend another day in that hole.

"Yes... And thank you so much, Gabriel, for helping us sort it. Who knows... Maybe with a little more interaction, we'll get more angels and demons like ourselves," he was being greatly optimistic, but... Maybe it could happen.

Crowley’s brows knit together as his eyes moved between the two angels. What were they talking about, did he miss something? 

“Uh…,” what was he even going to ask, both Aziraphale and Gabriel’s parts of the conversation made sense together, but he wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to ask. It sounded like they were getting contracts nullified or something. Maybe that was what had all of the other demons scrambling to fill out all of that paperwork? He still wasn’t sure what all that was about, but had figured it was somehow due to leaked information that became rumor from the whole meeting place construction Aziraphale mentioned.

“Tell me you both aren’t about to use this place as some sort of safe house for defecting angels and demons," he really didn’t want to have to play nice with any new beings yet, he was still trying to get used to Gabriel.

Aziraphale looked over to Crowley and smiled warmly. "Oh no! Not here. Perish the thought," he huffed out softly. "No, Gabriel worked to have a new space for the demons to work in, but angels will be visiting the space sometimes. Maybe... It'll encourage better relationships."

Crowley rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Oh, right... should have realized that’s what you meant," he said before popping another cube of fish into his mouth, then swallowed after chewing for a few moments.

“And maybe,” he said once his mouth was empty again, wanting to at least show some encouragement even if he was sure that wouldn’t really happen. Sure he and Aziraphale got on well enough back in the garden, they didn’t try to cause each other's extinction and from that strange sort of relationship an acquaintanceship bloomed back then. But they were one of the rare instances of that happening. Beyond what truce negotiations their former sides managed to come to agreement on, it was no secret how much hate had been sowed over millennia between the two sides.

"Crowley, no one will come to this house other than us, at least no one beyond a visit... and even in that case, we would all have to agree to receive it. You will not see anyone you do not want to see. You can come and go whenever you want. Everything I told you the first time still stands. This has been a refuge for me and it can be for you, if you want," Gabriel assured him, noting that Crowley seemed to oscillate between the nervousness and fear, with brief moments of momentary relief.

"And about what Aziraphale mentions: in effect, we are building an intermediate area between Heaven and Hell so that we can all meet in a neutral, wider and more comfortable place" _and cleaner,_ he refrained from saying. "I was desperately looking for a way to bring you back, my team and I needed a suitable place for that type of meeting... so I just had to combine the two circumstances. And since Hell seemed to want it as much as we did, it seemed like the perfect excuse to set my terms. In short, only two days have passed here, but Up There has been a long period of paperwork and negotiations, a real struggle. But as I promised you, you will not have to return anywhere you do not want to be," Gabriel summarized. It was unclear whether the demon's status was due only to his presence at his side, or was it also the result of time spent in Hell. God only knew what was being done to him there. Gabriel did not really know anything about Crowley's past: he did not know why he Fell, but (and without wanting in any way to contradict the Most High, of course) the idea of someone like him remaining at the disposal of these beings was deeply disturbing.

Crowley’s eyes widened slightly at hearing Gabriel say everything Aziraphale assured him of, in detail. He started to relax only to remember how that talk had gone last time and he tilted his head slightly so that when he looked at Gabriel while speaking, he would look slightly submissive to the archangel. 

“Thank you, for keeping your word and getting me out of Hell,” he swallowed before stiffening, “N-not that you would lie, angels don’t lie," he added quickly, afraid to somehow offend Gabriel again. 

Of course he knew angel’s could lie, or at least bend the truth while speaking, but in his experience they didn’t like being accused of lying. Well... he never accused Aziraphale of lying, so maybe it was just certain ones but still, they didn’t enjoy being reminded they could be flawed just like the Fallen were, like he was.

"We did not lie, but we have many ways of... well, I admit that I am not bad at... creative diplomacy, and Aziraphale... Aziraphale has a thousand ways of not doing what he does not want to do while assuring you that everything is going great," he smiled, glancing at him, one eyebrow raised and the air of pretended reproach. "I know all our virtues and how skillful we can be to diversify them in many different ways," he joked, as he took his glass and took a drink.

"I would like to apologize for what happened when you were released," he continued, after putting it back on the table. "From what Aziraphale told me on the phone, it was completely irregular, at least according to what I had planned. That was not what I ordered and, believe me, someone will respond for what happened," he assured him.

Crowley shrugged and reached for his drink to sip at it, “It’s fine, happens sometimes,” he should be happy that someone other than Aziraphale was upset on his behalf. But he wasn’t entirely sure if Gabriel wanting to go after whoever got the release order wrong was more than a reaction to his plan or not. 

Besides, not like the angels ever needed much reason to go after demons. This would be the perfect excuse for Gabriel to get to punish some demon, or demons, and not have it labeled as a war crime, or breach of treaty... or whatever it was now that the war was off.

“The guards were jus’ following orders,” he mumbled.

Gabriel looked at Crowley for a few seconds. The demon seemed strangely resigned to anything that might happen to him, and there was definitely a point of sadness at the bottom of his tone and expression that Gabriel did not quite understand. He was free, forever, in every way. Neither Heaven nor Hell was holding him back, not even himself, but it didn't seem to comfort him as much as could be expected. He was missing something.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked.

Crowley turned his gaze back on Gabriel at that question, “Uh, no?” he said unsure at first, were they supposed to have? They were just guards, maybe a bit rough in getting him to go where they wanted him to be, but they had just been ordered to take him out of Hell.

“I mean,” he dropped his gaze to his drink, “they’re guards, long as you don’t struggle, they don’t hurt you. Worst they did when escorting me out was shove me onto the escalator,” Crowley finished and took a large sip from his glass.

Shoved. It was just that, a shove, nonsense really, compared to everything that could have happened to him, but Gabriel didn't like that Crowley had been "shoved". Why did they have to touch him in the first place? Why did they have to manipulate him in any way? He was not theirs. He was...

_Okay, fine, let's stick to the present moment,_ Gabriel thought next, realizing he had started to frown. He remembered what had happened the last few times he had instinctively reacted in front of Crowley, and he had promised himself, and Aziraphale, that he would consider the effect it might have on him. Never again, if he could help it.

"Fine, I'm glad it wasn't more than that," he continued, with a deep sigh, refocusing on the conversation. "Let me," he said, taking the pitcher and refilling their cups. "We have not yet toasted the cook," he proposed.

Aziraphale listened intently to the conversation between Gabriel and Crowley and while he was sad to see Crowley so complacent with how he'd been treated, he also knew that Crowley didn't like to start conflict over things he considered small. To him, the guards were just doing their jobs and it seemed like he was slowly starting to relax and uncoil.

He felt relief flow through him, eating slowly as he listened intently to the discussion before pausing as the focus shifted. "What? Me?" he looked to Gabriel a bit bashfully.

Crowley lit up at the talk of toasting Aziraphale. “Yeah, angel! You did a lot of work, you deserve to get a toast,” he grinned.

"Yes, of course. It has helped Crowley and me that you were here these days, and now it helps that you have made this so colorful and beautiful for us. The truth is that I needed it. It have been difficult days," Gabriel acknowledged exceptionally. "Actually a hard time. And you...," he wanted to say that he had been the bright spot of light at the end of a dark path, but he didn't want to mention it in front of Crowley. Instead of finishing the sentence, he raised his glass: "for you. We both have to thank you."

Aziraphale blushed and flustered, shyly raising his glass. "It... It wasn't much. I felt it was the least I could do while you two were both toiling away," he murmured, looking between them. "And... I am simply glad to have you both home and safe."

Gabriel was dying to kiss him. He reached out his hand and placed it over the angel's. He stroked him, trying to convey what he felt. He had missed the kissing and hugging session when he got home. And if he had to be honest with himself, a part of him had hoped, perhaps, to repeat what happened between him and Crowley at this table the night before his departure. And let it take them where it had to lead them... but he knew that at least that was out of the question.

Still, he planned to enjoy this night as much as he could, because he hadn't lied when he'd said he needed it. He looked at them both. Crowley seemed a little more lively now that they had toasted Aziraphale, and the angel was radiating his usual light again. "Do you remember what you said to me the other day? Something like... that you would like us all to be free to be together and love each other freely? Was that so?" he asked.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip but nodded, gently squeezing Gabriel's hand back gently. "I'd like to try... I know what we have with you is new, but... I want to do my best to let it grow fruitful.

"We already have freedom, and a place for us, if we want. And you have us here, with you. You already have all," replied Gabriel, who at the moment he spoke those words realized that he would not have stopped until give it to him, because he _had to_ get it for him. That since he had started everything, from the beginning, he had tirelessly demanded of himself be able to give Aziraphale something really good.

"And maybe I also have more now than I've ever had," he continued, reaching out a hand to Crowley. He knew he would not allow him to touch him, but he wanted him to know that this was for him too. If he wanted to.

Crowley fidgeted a bit as they began talking about their relationship, their relationship as in all three of them and he had to force himself to still. Afraid that he was definitely going to ruin it somehow, probably already was. Just as he frowned, about to figure out what he could do to make it clear he was trying, Gabriel’s hand got close and distracted him for a moment. A moment later, he tentatively slid his hand towards Gabriel’s, stopping just before he would touch the archangel’s hand.

Gabriel was not expecting it. It was only a gesture intended for Crowley to understand that he was no longer an enemy or a threat, because he was not willing to be it again; and that what he had given him until now was real and true. He didn't know if it was enough to make up for what they'd seen of him so far, but it was all true.

It was only a gesture, but Crowley had also brought his hand to the edge of his, surprisingly. Gabriel took a risk and ran the back of his fingers over the demon's, very carefully, barely touching him. He would have liked to tell him "everything is fine", "you can do whatever you want", and: "but I would like you to stay, that you both stay", but he didn't even know how he would interpret it. So he just continued stroking his hand, a few seconds, until he forced himself to withdraw it, giving him one last warm smile before taking his glass back.

Aziraphale smiled sweetly at Gabriel and nodded. "I suppose you are right... And I will defend what we have here with all my being," he murmured softly. When Gabriel and Crowley reached tentatively out to one another, Aziraphale watched with bated breath. He then let out a soft sigh of relief, smiling at them sweetly. "You two are wonderful..."

Gabriel did not know what to answer him, because sometimes his little practice with his feelings allowed him to express himself to the extent that he managed to get his mind to take control of the matter. But on other occasions, like this one, when he felt overwhelmed, he couldn't find one word that responded as he would have wished. And now he couldn't prove it with his body either, like other times.

"Me too... me too," he was able to reply, squeezing his hand. To him, that was a promise. "You know we are yours," he murmured. He moved his other hand from the stem of the glass to where Crowley still had his, simply letting it rest on the tablecloth. If he wanted, he knew he was there.

Crowley almost flinched away as Gabriel lightly ran his fingers along his hand. He couldn’t feel any ill intentions on the archangel’s end and decided he would just keep his hand there on the table and hope his mood didn’t change on him. When Aziraphale spoke he blushed, feeling warm inside at being called wonderful and the fact Gabriel had stopped touching his hand so soon, though a small part of him felt a bit disappointed over that, but at the same time he felt a bit of relief to see he left the hand close by.

He honestly didn’t know what to make of the relief, and ended up picking his drink up again and taking a large gulp of it to steady the anxiety that was starting up.

Gabriel knew he had to do something with himself, or he would end up kissing and hugging them on the tablecloth. Luckily, his brain brought him the mental image of that which, due to the demands of other less pleasant matters, he had had to put aside for the last endless day. "Hey... do you think we could...?" he asked Aziraphale, with a small smile, almost whispering.

Aziraphale hummed happily and squeezed Gabriel's hand happily. "I know, I know..." And at the conspiratorial whisper, Aziraphale chuckled. "Yes, I think we can show him now," he agreed, getting up and going over to the corner to pick up his portable record player case and a few records already stored in a little bag.

Gabriel followed Aziraphale with his eyes, watching him collect those objects. When he saw that the angel was ready, he looked at Crowley, still smiling, and got up. "Crowley, would you be so kind as to join us for a moment?" he asked.

“Er…,” Crowley started, a bit unsure, eyes darting between both the angels, “sure,” he said a bit apprehensively as he stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets, moving to follow Gabriel at a bit of a distance.

Gabriel could not help but smile this time at the sight of that demon who at that moment seemed resigned to being led to sacrifice. He bit his lower lip. Definitely, he would have wrapped him in his arms if only to assure him that there was nothing to fear. "Go with Aziraphale," he said, gesturing toward the door, "I'll catch up with you in a second."

“A-alright,” Crowley said quietly, his anxiety, and the memory of Gabriel’s threats rearing their head all of a sudden, caused him to pause. “A-are you... sure?” he asked quietly while trying to look as unthreatening as possible. Which ended up causing Crowley to hunch a bit and wrap his arms around himself to display his hands in an effort to show he was harmless.

_Oh my God_. Gabriel had seen menacing and terrified demons in his presence, but not one like him, not like this. They were at his home and Gabriel was being anything but aggressive, and he had no intention of being, but Crowley still looked terrified. What did he think, that he was going to sprinkle holy water over him? There, in the middle of the dining room?

But Gabriel knew what it could be. He had not stopped remembering those moments when he had to be firm with him. Wish he had known what this demon was like earlier. It was his fault, yes, but it is also what happens when you join two forces of different signs in the same place, and two really complicated, each in their own way.

"Crowley...", he said, advancing a little towards him, "please... can you give me your hands?" he asked, extending his.

Crowley froze as Gabriel stepped closer and asked for his hands. It took him a few moments but shakily he moved his arms away from himself and slowly gave Gabriel his hands, palms up, eyes trained on the floor.

Please... Crowley was shaking. Shaking. Gabriel no longer knew how to hold back so as not to hug him, but even if he could, what would have happened? Maybe he would discorporated him at that moment.

He took his hands, very gently, simply letting them rest on his. It had been a long time since he had done it, in fact, it was a capacity he had begun to forget, but this was an occasion to try again. He sought within himself the connection with the love that came from Heaven, from his Mother, and that had not vibrated within him for so long. At first it took a while to fix and stabilize it, but there it was... as warm and bright as the one Aziraphale had brought him, the same in substance but different in shape. He tried to channel it so that Crowley only got a tiny part, so as not to exceed him. Still, he knew the warmth and relief would come.

"Everything is fine, Crowley, I promise you," he said, holding his hands over his, "I didn't bring you from the depths of Hell to hurt you. But I'm not asking you to believe me, just feel this and let it help you. Let it come."

Slowly Crowley’s shaken began to lessen until it stopped completely. A small inhale could be heard as warmth and love flooded Crowley’s senses. His eyes fluttered shut and he started to lean forward, trying to get closer, seek out more, before his eyes snapped open and he keened. Yanking his hand away and back against himself to cradle against his chest.

“No,” Crowley whispered as the warm safe feelings disappeared and he took a step back, “no, no,” he started to breathe fast, tears falling down his cheeks and he sniffled. “No, that’s... I’m fine, m’sorry, I believe you, you don’t... you don’t have to... have to..," he trailed off and squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t give me Her love, don’t... I…,” Crowley just shook his head, he didn’t deserve it, the Almighty doesn’t want him to have it. 

He didn’t want it either, but that was a lie. He did and it hurt feeling Her love, and knowing he would never have it again. Because he was unforgivable, cast away, broken... a monster.

“M’not allowed it,” Crowley mumbled a moment later and dropped his hands, “Sorry, sorry, I know everything is fine, I... I don’t know why,” he sagged and shoved his hands back into his pockets with a frown. “Don’t know why I’m being difficult, sorry,” he sighed.

Like any angel, Gabriel could not bear to see a defenseless being suffer. And even less, if the defenseless being was Crowley. Perhaps it was taking too much risk, but if he did not vent his protective nature with that beautiful, terribly sensitive and frightened demon, it was possible that he himself would enter into spontaneous combustion. Or that Metatron came to tell him that he had been demoted to an angel distributing access forms with Saint Peter.

Slowly, very slowly, he spread his arms and gradually managed to surround him and draw him closer. He felt him against him, still trembling, a little stiff, but he seemed looser, as if he were getting tired of fighting against himself.

"Please, don't cry, you're not being difficult... Everything is fine... just focus on the here and now and don't think about anything else," he whispered, with affection. "It does work for me. Don't think about what could happen or will happen, just think about tonight, only for today, please. Think about Aziraphale, he's here, would he allow something bad to happen to you? Look at him, he's very handsome, right?" he asked, turning around a little so he could see him, standing at the door, finishing looking for something in the bag he had with him.

Crowley’s lips wobbled as Gabriel gently enveloped him. He sniffled some more, about to try and push away only for his hands to get stuck in his pockets for a moment. But desperate for comfort, any comfort at all after feeling the Almighty’s love after so long only for that empty void to open up inside again when it went away.

So at hearing Gabriel’s words, so softly spoken, telling it would be fine that Aziraphale was still here, he sobbed and pressed his face as close as he could to Gabriel’s chest. A moment later he was able to pull his hands out of his pockets and he used them to fist Gabriel’s shirt, desperately clinging to him.

Gabriel felt Crowley cling to him and he also allowed himself to let go. He hugged him, holding him close and stroking the back of his neck, drawing him as much as he could. He noted in his body and in his mind that this had also missed him, terribly, since when he had parted ways with him days before. "That's it, everything is fine... just for tonight...", he continued caressing him wherever he had his hands, whispering to him.

"Listen, Crowley... I know that Her love was reaching you, and that it was doing you good, right? But you haven't been able to do it. I'm not going to force you, not with that nor with anything," he said, trying to comfort him with his words and his embrace as much as possible.

"But I would not have tried to give you Her love if I wished you some evil, if I believed that it can destroy you in some way, can you understand that?" he continued. "And even if you couldn't accept it now, but just the fact that it did come to you means that you can receive it. We could try later, Crowley," he said, "but now we can do something different, that will do us both good. Let me try, please, yes? Trust me just a little. Just a little, just for tonight," Gabriel asked him.

Crowley’s sobbing had slowly calmed down to heaving breaths that shook him from the chest as he tried to get his breathing back under control as Gabriel finished speaking. With a sniffle, Crowley nodded a bit against the archangel’s chest.

“A-alright,” he sniffled and tried to press closer.

Gabriel was silent and concentrated only on hugging and comforting Crowley, letting him calm down a bit and snuggle against him as much as he wanted. Letting him feel that he wanted to take care of him, that he was not a threat but was here to protect him, if he allowed him to. He repositioned himself a little so that they were both more comfortable, without letting go of him, while still hugging and caressing him. He let his breath calm down, little by little, giving him time, until they were both breathing at the same time. There came a time when Gabriel could almost say that his heartbeat was also on par.

Then, he closed his eyes and let his emotions and feelings turn into an energy with direction and objective. Everything positive he felt for Crowley flowed from various points throughout his spiritual body and they were concentrated in a single place at the level of his chest. Then he projected it forward, trying to get it to the same point. He knew that from there it would progressively expand and fill him completely. He needed Crowley to know what he could give him, if he let him. Although later he still had doubts or fears... but at least he could understand that inside Gabriel there was not a threat, but something else.

Aziraphale had turned around when he sensed Crowley's agitation, frowning a little. The poor dear was so frightened by every little gesture that it made Aziraphale's heartache. He'd never seen Crowley like this except during the Apocalypse and now... It felt like he was always terrified... He wondered worriedly if... If it wasn't his fault that Crowley was like this. 

Except for the kerfuffle down in Hell, he was forcing Crowley to be around Gabriel, even though he knew the being made him uncomfortable... But he... He felt like they really could make it work. Especially after their night together... But... Now that Crowley's confidence had backslid so much...

His melancholy no thoughts were derailed by feeling God's love so suddenly and keenly. His eyes widened in shock and he nearly dropped everything to reach out for it. 

And just as suddenly as it had come... It was gone. 

It felt like a punch to the gut. 

But then Gabriel was wrapping up their demon gently in his arms and whispering sweet comforts to him. And then once again projecting love out to the demon. His own love.

Aziraphale stepped forward and wrapped his own arms around Crowley from behind, focusing to pull up his own love and gently pressing it forward into the demon as well. He wanted to reassure him that even with Gabriel, he still loved Crowley just as deeply as ever.

Crowley’s breathing stopped as he felt Gabriel project more love to him and he almost tried to get away before he realized it wasn’t Her love again but his. Once this realization came over him his breathing slowly picked back up and he relaxed slightly. Only once Aziraphale hugged him from behind, projecting his love as well, did he fully relax, slumping forward so that he calmly rested against the archangel.

Crowley sniffled some more, calming down until even that stopped and he quietly stood there, just taking everything in, trying to process everything.

Gabriel barely moved when he felt Aziraphale hug him from behind and project his own love inside him. He felt it come, a wider but less dense, and more constant vibration. This was the love of the angel: different but powerful in its own way. He tried to get him to wrap around them both, to surround them, and to cover Crowley completely, whom he had continued to caress. Now Gabriel placed soft kisses on his temple as he whispered to him: _that's it, that's it... just let it come..._

Crowley stayed still, silent, as he kept his eyes shut and tried to hide against Gabriel’s chest. He wanted to reject the love he was feeling just as much as he desired it. Even Aziraphale’s love was hard to accept at times, but now both angels were enveloping him in love and he didn’t know what to do, how to process this and so he stayed frozen, unsure.

He knew he didn’t deserve any of this, had no right to want it, to even let the pure beings try and give it to him, but he so desperately wanted to feel loved. To feel as if his absolute miserable existence mattered somehow, that he mattered, but it was just so much. 

That empty broken void inside clenched and shoved, burned and froze him at the same time until he was keening brokenly. Trying to press closer to Gabriel, then closer to Aziraphale, and then back against the archangel again, not willing to give up the surprisingly comforting embrace of Gabriel’s.

"That's…," Gabriel continued whispering, as he moved an arm until he reached Aziraphale's. Crowley was now tightly molten between them and embedded against his chest. He could feel him breathing and beating against him. "Let us give it to you, it's what we have for you... nothing else... and it's yours... see it? Yours," he said, kissing him lightly on the neck. "It is yours," he repeated, because he had the impression that for reasons he did not understand, the demon persisted in rejecting what could make him feel good, at least at that moment, or maybe it came from before? He didn't want to think about it then: he just wanted Crowley to feel that he had them both and that he was only going to receive this from them.

Aziraphale pressed a tender, loving kiss to the back of Crowley's neck. "We've got you... And like it or not I'm going to love you for the rest of your days... I've already loved you for thousands of years... Even if I couldn't admit it."

Crowley whimpered at all the loving words both angels gave him. He was pliant between both their bodies and yet his mind still refused to let him fully accept that they cared about him. He knew Aziraphale did, could feel it and now he could feel and hear what Gabriel was saying, but he was still scared of the archangel, his earlier actions clashing with his current ones. So even though he knew the two couldn’t be lying, he still had that whisper of doubt in the back of his mind.

“Hurts,” Crowley whimpered out in a whisper finally, saying the first thing that came to mind. The first thing that bubbled out as he struggled to accept everything happening. Because it did hurt, both mentally and physically, something deep inside burning and making his chest feel strange, his skin flushed and upper arms tingle.

“Can’t,” he whimpered out some more, that bit of doubt whispering that the love was a lie and making him keen brokenly again, cling tighter to Gabriel.

"Calm down...", Gabriel wasn't sure what Crowley had said, but he could hear his tone, and he knew there was the same fear and the same doubt as before. "I just want you to believe me when I told you that I really like you, and that I'm never going to scare you or try to harm you again... and that... well, I couldn't give you this if I didn't have it inside of me... Do you understand what it is? And if it were not true, you could not receive it," Gabriel tried to reason. "It is up to you to accept it, but it is here and it is yours. Let me give you something different from what you have seen so far from me. When you are ready, when you want it," he offered. And he kissed his head, and his temple, and went down to his neck again.

"Can you just try to enjoy this night, just that? You don't have to think about anything else, just the present, what's in front of you. I know you feel at least a little better now, even just a little... what we have given you will go with you, hold on to it," he said, stroking his cheek. "Go with Aziraphale and fear nothing," he indicated, trying to look at his face, while squeezing the angel's arm, by way of signal, which was still holding tight against both.

Aziraphale smiled up sweetly at Gabriel before gently shifting to tuck Crowley gently towards the back door. "We have a surprise for you... Gabriel is just going to get some refreshments before joining us. Can you close your eyes for me and let me guide you, sweet one?"

Crowley whimpered again and gripped Gabriel’s shirt tighter, eyes looking up at Gabriel as he stroked his cheek. Only letting go as Aziraphale moved him, frowning at being called sweet.

“A-alright,” he mumbled and shut his eyes after a moment of hesitation.

"So, very good," Gabriel confirmed, seeing him close his eyes as Aziraphale had asked him. But Crowley seemed not to want to release him, at which Gabriel smiled tenderly. He gave him a little kiss near the corner of his lips, then took the hands that clutched his shirt. He gently tried to undo the grip to bind them together and be able to kiss them all at the same time. "Follow Aziraphale and don't open your eyes, okay? Don't cheat," he chuckled, kissing his hands again. "I have a few drinks and I'm with you right now," he said, letting Aziraphale pull him back by the waist.

Aziraphale shouldered the bag of records again and picked up his player case before gently grasping at Crowley's hip. He let Gabriel open the door for them and then gently tugged his beloved outside. The lush smell of the garden outside filled the air and Aziraphale hummed at the smell. "I think you'll really like this... Gabriel and I worked on it together after I made the first bit," he murmured, gently opening another door and leading Crowley inside. 

"Keep your eyes closed... I want Gabriel to see your expression."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
> The great escape has its own playlist:  
> https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9  
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> All the recipes for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great spin-off of The great escape, which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~

CHAPTER 25 

After letting them both go out into the garden, Gabriel ran into the kitchen and paused for a moment, reflecting. Okay, a bottle. Of something. Like what? He opened the fridge and found two, which one was the right one? It did not matter; it would take both. He opened another cupboard and found several of those glasses that they used for wine: they would serve perfectly for any of the two drinks, he was sure. He managed to carry everything and went out the door.

When he was outside, feeling the soft grass under his feet, he had the urge to take off his shoes. And somewhat surprised of himself, he did it: because he was in his home, and it was his life, _his life,_ and they were his angel and (he hoped, he wanted, perhaps) his demon, his little family. He looked at them in there, Aziraphale behind Crowley who seemed to remain still with his eyes closed. He smiled and stepped inside, feeling the grass under his feet.

Upon arrival, he left the bottles and glasses on a small adjoining surface. "I'm already here," he exclaimed, laughing. He was excited and expectant.

Aziraphale looked up quickly at Gabriel and grinned warmly. "Perfect! Alright, darling. You can open them," he insisted cheerfully, brimming with excitement. He was practically holding his breath.

Slowly, Crowley’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times before glancing around, unsure at first. Once he finally realized what he was looking at, his expression brightened, eyes widening and lighting up for a moment at all of the plants surrounding him, his plants.

Gabriel approached slowly, making little noise. "It's a space for you, inside the greenhouse. I thought maybe you would need a place to be alone, sometimes... and I think you might also appreciate the warmth in the winter months. It's all yours. Do you like it?" he asked.

Crowley’s eyes shifted to the archangel, “you... thought about me... that much,” he said slowly, with surprise in his tone, expression turning slightly affectionate.

Gabriel moved closer and took his hand, smiling. "Come," he said, pulling him gently toward the bench area. "But before, do the same as me," he continued, looking at his feet.

Crowley furrowed his brows in confusion as he also looked down at Gabriel’s feet before realizing what he meant. “Ah, right,” with a cough and embarrassed blush, Crowley tied his shoes off.

"All right, come over here," he said, stepping over the pallet, surrounding the futon and cushions. When he reached the bench area, he raised his hand and touched the lights that hung in the shape of a garland by the glass wall. "Have you seen how pretty they are? They were Aziraphale's idea," he said, running his fingers through them, making them blink.

Aziraphale bounced on his heels as he watched the expressions play over Crowley's face. "I thought you'd want your plants here and so I brought them over along with your clothes so you could care for them. I've tended to them as best I could while you were below so they wouldn't wilt," he insisted. "But yes!" Aziraphale followed the pair to the back. "Gabriel arranged the futon and I added a heated blanket and a space heater. And Gabriel also came up with a seating area for you or us to use if you'd like us here."

“Uh, yeah, pretty,” Crowley mumbled with a blush as he watched Gabriel mess with the lights. Then he turned his attention to Aziraphale with a smile, “thank you, angel. I can’t believe I forgot to let someone know about my plants,” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “But seriously, thank you... both of you,” Crowley said the last part quietly, blushing once again.

"Of course, darling... I know how much they mean to you." Aziraphale took Crowley's hand with a gentle smile and smiled up at him. "I love you, darling... And I will always do my best to ensure your happiness."

Gabriel smiled at Aziraphale's words. Seeing them together still seemed like such a beautiful sight. "It was a team effort, wasn't it?" he continued, looking at Aziraphale and putting his arm around him. Then he turned to Crowley again: "I told you that this was a refuge for me and that it could be for you. Now it is a home, the home that Aziraphale has helped me create, and it can be your home, if you want," he said.

Crowley shifted his eyes to the side and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Er, I mean," he mumbled, all of a sudden unsure again, “as long as... as long as you both want me here…" Crowley shifted uneasily as he trailed off.

Gabriel watched in amazement as Crowley retracted again, inexplicably. What was needed for this demon to understand? He couldn't resist it anymore. "Crowley... oh please, come here...," he said, drawing him to them and putting his arms around him, knowing that Aziraphale was going to do the exact same thing. "Who do you think we've done all this for, huh?" he asked, looking into his eyes, smiling. "Aziraphale loves you with all his soul and I...", Gabriel said nothing more, not knowing if he should, if the demon would accept that he spoke to him of what he had wanted to transmit to him without words when he embraced him inside the house. "Everything you see is yours, if you want it," he concluded.

Crowley looked away from Gabriel when he paused in speaking, “I know,” he mumbled and then mumbled a “I do,” when Gabriel said ‘want it,’ because he did, he really did want all of it, it was just...

He sighed and leaned forward to press just his forehead against Gabriel’s chest.

“Sorry,” he sighed, annoyed with himself for still reacting this way.

"Everything is fine," Gabriel murmured with his lips to his temple, increasingly understanding what reactions he could expect from Crowley, even if he did not fully know its origin. There was something that was still escaping him, but what? He had to speak to Aziraphale as soon as possible. "Go at your own pace, but always remember what we told you. And now... you just have to enjoy it."

Aziraphale cooed softly and gathered the pair in his arms, pulling them both over to settle upon the small couch with Crowley basically in their laps. "All you have to do is accept it, my love... There's no catch, no conditions. We just want you happy," he insisted, gently stroking Crowley's hair.

"I have brought two bottles, but I do not know which is the appropriate one, someone should help me," Gabriel said, looking alternately from one to the other, "and I also do not know what Aziraphale has brought in that bag and in that box, do you do you have any idea?" he asked Crowley, putting an arm around his waist. "I think I'm the only one who still doesn't know too much about that 'fun' that Aziraphale explained to me... although I think I have more capacity than I imagined," he laughed, "but I still need help. And I think not only does Crowley need to relax, it's been a rough day for everyone, right?"

"Mm... How about the white wine to start with, dear?" he smiled softly at Gabriel as he rubbed Crowley's side gently to soothe him. "And the case contains my gramophone for some music. I also brought records in the bag."

"I want to taste everything," Gabriel replied, snapping his fingers. Everything they had left at the entrance was now next to them, at their feet. The glasses were on an adjacent little table. The plant that was on top of it was now on the ground.

"We have plenty of time. I can't wait to show you different fruit wines," Aziraphale hummed, leaning over to open and set up his gramophone on the ground and putting on a record gently. As it turned on, slow jazzy music played by a big band filled the room.

Gabriel knew that the sound was unlike anything he could have heard on one of the occasions when he had gone up to the Seraphim departments. There was definitely a lot to discover in this world, but he had two good advisers with him, he thought, smiling to himself. 

"Whenever you want," he replied. He breathed, looking at them and being aware of everything around him: the smell of vegetation and the night air, the light from the bulbs, the music, his own breathing... and they with their own smells and touch, with its own light. He wondered when he could kiss them.

"Do you think we could learn to," he paused for a moment. "You know, dance? I never believed it was true that we couldn't," he said, with mock outrage.

Slowly Crowley pulled away from Gabriel, all the questions he had asked ending up answered by Aziraphale before he felt comfortable enough to talk again. Why was he being like this, why couldn’t he just pretend everything was fine?

“You want to learn how to dance?” he asked quietly, shocked enough that another angel would even want to learn dancing, let alone Gabriel. Even Aziraphale took his time in attempting to learn dancing and he loved doing all sorts of humanish things... Ok, well, dancing is also associated with demons so he could see why Aziraphale probably waited for so long to learn. Speaking of...

“Why did you finally learn how to dance in the first place, angel?” he couldn’t remember actually asking before, just where he had learned to dance and why it had only been the Gavotte.

Gabriel chuckled. "Yes, angels don't dance, I know. It is something that we all say Up There, but more and more I tend to think that it may be something like this love is something low, only for humans, and that what we do with these bodies is dirty and proper to demons," he replied, looking at his hands and arms, and flexing toes. "I don't think so anymore, Crowley, not anymore...", he stopped just in time: he did not know whether or not he should give details of what he had learned to enjoy with his body and his soul during those days. "I have accepted everything as and as it came, all my life. What have I missed, what have I been missing, Crowley? I don't want to miss anything else. At least as regards... us," Gabriel took the demon's fingers between his own. "I've lived it all. All. In more ways than you can imagine. But Maybe I was missing the real thing," he concluded, also taking the angel's hand and squeezing it with love.

"So, yeah, I wanna dance."

Crowley averted his eyes as Gabriel said dirty and proper to demons and only looked back up at him when he laced their fingers together.

“I’m... I’m sure you weren’t missing much. Well, not if you didn’t have someone to dance with at least…,” Crowley said a bit awkwardly, not really sure how to reply.

"Ooh, well…," Aziraphale lightly flushed. "When I joined that lovely Gentleman's Club, my friends there were oh so insistent about me learning, so... I caved to their whims and gave it a shot. I ultimately found that I loved it, but... Many other dances are so focused on courtship that I never really learned more."

Gabriel opened and closed his mouth, stunned, and opened it again to ask: "a Gentlemen's Club? And what does such a thing consist of? Don't tell me it was a third job," he speculated. Gabriel internally thanked God for giving him eternal life, because that was the time, apparently, that he would need to know everything he did not know about the life of his boyfriend on Earth.

“Not all dances have to do with courtship,” Aziraphale ended up saying in a mumble and pouted.

"Courtship is when the groom's father visits the bride's father and tries to form a marriage between them by giving land, oxen, or real estate in exchange, according to my records. What does that have to do with the dance?", Gabriel asked.

"A gentleman's club is just a place where men could spend time in company with other men. With no women around," Aziraphale explained. "And er... Well, no, that is arranging a marriage. Courtship is about pursuing a person you may wish to start a relationship with or eventually marry," he educated. "And I suppose not all dancing is about courtship. It just seemed to be what many people that I know focused on. There is of course dancing for art or fun, I suppose. But until learning the gavotte, I only had my friends wanting me to learn so I could catch the eye of a suitor or a lady."

"Well, yes, I understand that, at Heaven we have good choreographers, the best ones, actually. The Russians are incredible, one day I have to get you to go see them, they are going to love you," Gabriel was excited. "But hmmm, why would men want to spend time away from women?"

"Oh yes, God does love Her musical theater. I should have thought to learn more of that. But even that kind of dancing isn't usually used at social gatherings," Aziraphale mused. "And well... Sometimes you just want the comradery you feel with other men. Some wanted to spend time away from their parents or spouses because they'd hit a rough patch. And... Some simply prefer the company of other men in a romantic sense," he insisted.

"Fine... but you had no parents or spouses," Gabriel replied, raising an eyebrow.

Aziraphale cleared his throat and looked pointedly to Gabriel.

Crowley slapped a hand over his face, an audible smack being heard, and let his hand drag down and fall into his lap as he groaned at Gabriel’s lack of understanding.

"Oh... Oh. Ah. Oh. Ooooh okay, I understand," Gabriel said, realizing. "Oh, darling...," he didn't know whether to be amazed or laugh, because obviously, right now, he didn't have the chutzpah to reproach him for that. So that's what his delegate on Earth was doing when he didn't look, which was almost all the time? _Dancing_ at a Gentlemen's Club?

He bit his lower lip. As strange as it was for him, the thought of that that shy little angel who delivered reports was doing very different things behind his back now seemed him a little... arousing.

"And tell me, Principality Aziraphale, did you dance... a lot?" he asked, with interest.

Aziraphale blushed warmly at the way it was stated. "Oh, come now... Yes, I did dance quite a lot, but we really were just dancing for fun... The other parts were... Well. Such a space made my side job as a muse much easier."

How much more would he have to bear the urge to kiss him? Gabriel asked again. It was clear that there was something Aziraphale loved to do on Earth besides eating. And he blushed in a charming way when he talked about that kind of thing. But Gabriel was trying not to make Crowley uncomfortable, not scared, not... well, he had promised to let the demon go at his own pace, but he also needed to feel comfortable in his own home and in his own comeback celebration.

"Well, then... could you show me something of what you learned while you were not writing those reports that I endlessly expected, my dear and beautiful principality?" Gabriel asked, getting up and making a small bow as he offered his hand, as he had seen done in some performances that took place in Heaven.

Crowley almost reached out for Gabriel when he was moved off of his lap and onto the bench. He had gotten comfortable in the archangel’s lap, but since Gabriel had been the one to set him down all he did was fold his hands in his own lap and pout. As much as everything Gabriel had done managed to reassure him, he was still afraid to do something to upset the archangel and cause him to lash out at him again.

Aziraphale blinked and then flustered. "Er! Well, I don't know much besides the gavotte and a standard waltz," he murmured, face flushed. He then looked to Crowley and huffed out a soft laugh. "Crowley... Don't pout so," he insisted, leaning over to kiss the demon softly.

Crowley eagerly kissed Aziraphale back, hands moving to gently hold onto the angel’s hips as he did so. Once they parted, he pursed his lips instead.

“I wasn’t pouting,” he grumbled and then moved to lean back and fold his arms across his chest.

In fact, Gabriel was dying to dance with Crowley too, in any way, which for now he could not imagine what it would be like. But if there was a chance that he would make the demon a little more comfortable with him... and from what he was seeing, it seemed like Crowley wanted to dance. Could it be that he wanted to dance with him, do something with him, _anything?_

"Aziraphale, let me," Gabriel asked, kissing his cheek, then turning back to the demon. "Crowley, would you please dance with me? I'd really like to. And maybe we can get it the three of us," he asked, holding out his hand as he had before.

Crowley looked at the archangel’s hand a bit apprehensively, “I, wouldn’t you... wouldn’t you rather dance with Aziraphale?” he asked unsure but slowly reached out to rest his hand on the archangel’s.

Aziraphale smiled and gently nudged Crowley. "Go on, darling... Show the man how to dance. I know you're better at it than I am. Then maybe I'll cut in."

Crowley looked at Aziraphale as he was nudged, moving forwards as he did. Then he swallowed, eyes darting between both angels for a moment as Aziraphale spoke before nodding slightly.

“A-Alright,” he said quietly, fully moving off the bench a moment later.

"Of course I want it to be you," Gabriel pointed out, kissing his hand, and then pulling it lightly toward him. He didn't know what to do now, but he took the liberty of bringing his other hand to his waist, because he wanted to have him with him like that again.

Crowley blushed at the kiss and moved with Gabriel’s pull, feeling a bit flustered.

“A-alright so... So I guess m’teaching you to dance then?” he asked a bit shyly.

"Yes, please," Gabriel replied, drawing him closer to himself. Maybe it wasn't the right way, but of course, he was _so_ ignorant...

Crowley bit his lip, trying to figure out how he should teach the archangel. He probably didn’t know what certain moves were called so they wouldn’t be doing anything fancy, but how basic did he need to make this?

“Ok, uh... guess I’m leading then,” Crowley began and moved his free hand to grip at the hand Gabriel was using to keep him close. “So, er... move this one here,” he started, moving that hand onto his shoulder and then let go to rest his hand on Gabriel’s hip lightly. “And lace our fingers together like this,” Crowley blushed as he rearranged their clasping hands next.

Aziraphale smiled as he watched the pair, taking the bottle Gabriel had opened and pouring himself a glass of wine. It was adorable seeing Crowley leading Gabriel.

Gabriel watched him closely, placing him and himself, moving his hands over his body and blushing as adorably as when Aziraphale did. He bit his lip to avoid kissing him. Because he noticed a change between the two: Gabriel no longer felt that he was in the presence of a demon who at any moment was going to be insolent or threatening, so he was more relaxed and therefore had more patience with his way of being, so improper of a demon, actually. And that's why it was also clearer to him that he liked, and much less doubts about his nature and his and... any other consideration that was not themselves.

And maybe that was why Crowley, although he might not quite trust that what was in front of him was true, seemed less frightened. Well, it was a good start, this time from the beginning, Gabriel reflected.

"I understand. I am ready," he said, kissing his joined hands.

Crowley blushed a bit darker as Gabriel kissed their hands and mumbled an “alright.” Trying to figure out how to explain the way he wanted Gabriel to start moving.

“Ok, so take a single step back, just one leg,” he decided to start with.

Gabriel decided to focus on what Crowley was saying to him, or he would spend time doing something that had nothing to do with (probably) the dance. "Well, like this? Okay, that's...," he replied, moving as the demon had asked.

“Alright, good,” Crowley smiled slightly, pressing their conjoined hands away from himself and back towards Gabriel as he took a step forward. His hand squeezed at the archangel’s hip just a bit and then he pulled their hands back towards himself. “Now step forward with that foot,” Crowley said just as he took a step back this time.

Gabriel followed the demon, putting his foot forward. Their bodies were close, very close, but without touching. And there was something about it that Gabriel was really enjoying. After making the move, he looked up to meet his eyes.

When Gabriel met his eyes Crowley looked away, a bit flustered still, and focused on their conjoined hands.

“Alright good, so, er... that’s basically how you need to move that leg when I move our hands. When we start to actually dance that’s how whoever leads I'll signal how you move,” Crowley really hoped he was explaining this right, he wasn’t used to teaching someone how to dance. “So basically, uh... these are our er, lead legs? I think that’s right…" 

He was pretty sure that was right at least.

"I think I understood," replied Gabriel. "I've got it. I'm familiar with matters of rhythm and coordination, I'll tell you why, even though Aziraphale knows it," he kept saying, glancing at the angel briefly and winking at him. "I'll go slow at first, but if you take me, I'll follow you."

Aziraphale chuckled at the hint and nodded, sipping at his drink. "Oh, do tell him, dear. I'm sure he'd love to be here."

Gabriel smiled to himself. "When we first met, at the beginning of it all, we were both in Universal Creation... like all of us, actually. There wasn't much else to do other than create it all," he laughed, and put his hand down Crowley's back a little. "Very soon after, each one of us was located in different hierarchies and departments, but before that we all got to hear the sound... that sound that spread throughout the universe, remember?" he asked. "The harmony of the cosmos, so impressive and perfect," he continued, looking at Crowley more closely, "beautiful, radiant...", until he almost touched his forehead with that of the demon, "magnificent...", he lowered his face, towards his mouth, "subtle", a little closer, "unique and unrepeatable", even closer, almost touching his lips, next to the corners, "and penetrating, to the center of...", as close as he could, brushing his skin, "your soul and the heart of your being," he concluded, noting how his breath touched his lips. He breathed once, twice, feeling his heart in his throat, without moving.

"But hey, that was a long time ago, right?" he exclaimed, suddenly withdrawing. "And each went to his department for ever and ever," he said, briefly taking the angel's hand, kissing it, and then returning to the position he had previously taken with Crowley. "One step forward, we said, right?" he asked, looking up at him with a smile.

Crowley held still, his breathing stopped when he thought Gabriel was about to kiss him, listening attentively to the story. It only picked up again when Gabriel pulled away and pressed a kiss to their hands and he blushed deeply.

“Uh, y-yeah one step forward and all that,” he said and bit his lip before pressing his forehead to the archangel’s chest and pulling their hands towards himself as he stepped backwards while pushing against Gabriel’s hip just a bit to try and signal him to move that leg back.

"Good. I'm ready to go a little bit faster," said Gabriel, nodding toward one of the hallways of the greenhouse. The music had changed and now another rhythm was playing, although apparently with similar instruments.

“Alright, just uh... try and follow my lead,” Crowley said, feeling flustered from just a moment ago and pulled Gabriel with him as he stepped back again. Then pushed their hands forward, and pushed at Gabriel’s hip, so he would step back and then pulled their hands to the side, pressing at the archangel’s hip to nudge him the way.

Gabriel did something that a short time before would have been impossible for him, but that in retrospect had not given him a bad result: he decided to let himself go. "Very well, I follow you," he said, feeling Crowley's hand on his hip. They took two, three steps, stopped for a second, and started again. Gabriel had given up control and was following Crowley´s hands and feet, moving to where they were taking him. He was not the epitome of art, but miraculously he had managed not to step on him. "How am I doing at the moment?" he asked, almost whispering, when they reached the end of the row.

Crowley had slowly relaxed even more as he focused on showing Gabriel how to dance and couldn’t help but to smile happily up at the archangel as he replied. “Great, doing great for your first time, Gabriel,” he praised as he continued to guide the larger being.

Gabriel stopped to look at him while an unexpected chill made his hair stand on end. He did not expect that hearing his name and seeing that smile would have that effect on him, but it had been as if several stars were born in his mind and in his heart. His shoulders and back released a little, releasing a tension he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Thank you very much," he replied, smiling as well, more widely, with relief. "I like the way you take me; you make it look easy," he continued. "Do you think we will be able to get to where Aziraphale is without tripping over anything?" he laughed again, pulling the demon closer to himself while making an expressive gesture with his eyes towards the plants around them.

“I... I uh,” Crowley began feeling even more flustered at what Gabriel was saying. “P-probably... I think at least,” he was pretty sure the plants wouldn’t be in the way, they knew better than to get in the way but unfortunately he wasn’t sure if their pots had been set down out of the pathways correctly.

"I am sure," Gabriel replied confidently. He was starting to stop worrying if the demon was more or less nervous, because every time he blushed, he was almost as handsome as when he smiled. Although he secretly wished he could get more smiles like the one he had just seen again. "Shall we go there? And then have a glass of the first thing that comes out of one of those bottles, to celebrate our success?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He was really having a good time with all of this.

Crowley bit at his lip as he began to lead Gabriel back towards Aziraphale, “Yeah, that sounds good,” he mumbled, unsure if he should have a glass or not. He didn’t want to get drunk again and he wasn’t sure how much more drinking would get him there after constantly having his drink from earlier topped off.

Aziraphale sighed dreamily as he watched his lovers dance amongst the verdant plants, sipping his wine and swaying to the music. He perked up when seeing the pair come back and grinned, pouring them each half a glass of the white wine. 

"You're a fast learner as always, Gabriel. You'll probably quickly surpass me. I haven't done much dancing besides the gavotte since... Well. Probably before the French Revolution," he mused.

"Honey, you too will learn, I assure you, and we can say that we have ended the legend that we cannot dance!" Gabriel replied in the direction of Aziraphale. He looked down for a moment and smiled at the sight of their bare feet, close together, almost touching. And then he looked up to find Crowley's, who was looking at him with a little more confidence. Now it seemed something bigger and brighter was coming out to meet him. "Okay, let's go there," he continued, prepared to continue moving forward. "Until we reach those two glasses?"

“Yeah, sounds good,” Crowley nodded and continued to lead Gabriel towards Aziraphale.

Aziraphale chuckled fondly. "I suppose we can. It was such a silly myth. It's not like we can't dance, but that most simply don't or won't," he huffed.

Gabriel took him a little more firmly and they both made the same move again. He liked to feel him close to him like that. It was something nice, fun, beautiful, and at the same time full of that powerful sensual attraction whose name he didn't know, but always experienced when he was with Aziraphale. Taking small steps and trying to coordinate with the music (and not always succeeding), they came to where the angel was.

Aziraphale watched them cheerfully as they arrived back to him, gesturing to the glasses awaiting them. "Excellent, my dears. Why not take a small break?"

Gabriel finished the last half turn looking at Aziraphale. "Well, Crowley says that I have not done badly for the first time, and that is something to toast. Thank you very much for teaching me, Crowley, will you want to dance with me again on another occasion?" he asked, reaching out to take a drink, which he offered to the demon.

Crowley slowly let go of the archangel once they came to a stop and shrugged as he accepted the drink from him.

“If you’d want to when that occasion pops up,” he said and went to sit down, “but sure, I guess," he said before sipping at his drink, trying not to drink too much just in case he started getting drunk again.

Gabriel watched the demon retract again, and he didn't know why. After a brief moment of light, it seemed that he had shrink in himself again. He was beginning to think that something really bad had to have happened to him in Hell during those days, so that nothing would cheer him up, not even his own release. Something he hadn't told him about. But was that or something else? Because Crowley knew (or Gabe knew he knew, though did he really know?) that he was not obligated to stay there with them, or with him... he could go, if he wanted, alone or with Aziraphale. That same night. Gabriel had promised not to stop them and was ready to keep his word.

Aziraphale glanced between the pair quickly before leaning into Crowley's side and wrapping his arm around him. "Did you have fun, dear? You two looked adorable together out there," he assured, kissing his cheek fondly. "Thank you so much for starting him off. I'm a little more confident myself after seeing the proper steps again."

“Yeah, guess I did,” Crowley mumbled feeling shy all of a sudden, “M’not adorable, angel,” he said quietly, cheeks heating up and causing him to hide behind his glass of alcohol and sipping from it. A moment later he glanced at Aziraphale and smiled slightly, “really?” he quietly asked and then bit his lip, “but yeah, it was fun, Gabriel’s a fast learner,” he said a bit louder, directing a shy smile at the archangel before blushing again and sipping at his drink once more.

Aziraphale smiled as the serpent started to perk up despite his protests. "Yes, indeed. I think I would like to dance next. But who shall be my partner?" he asked, looking between them playfully.

"I would be very happy, but I think Crowley deserves a dance," Gabriel replied, taking his drink. "I will be next."

Crowley perked up a bit more at that and turned hopeful eyes on Aziraphale, “I-if you’d like to, that is," he said quietly, hoping Aziraphale would want to dance with him too. “B-but I can wait, if you’d... if you’d want to wait,” he trailed off.

"I'd love to, darling…," Aziraphale assured gently, taking his love's hand in his and smiling tenderly. "Whenever you're ready, I'd be happy to."

"And I'd love to look at you," Gabriel admitted, sighing. He took off his tie, which was already half loose, and opened several buttons on his shirt. "But I think I'll leave you alone for a moment. I'm going to walk on the grass," he added, taking his drink. Before turning to the nearest row, he leaned down and kissed Aziraphale on the cheek.

Definitely, he needed a moment alone to re-own himself and focus his ideas. A little oxygen, even if it was metaphorically.

Crowley relaxed a bit and set his glass off to the side as he nodded.

“We can now if that’s fine with you,” Crowley said softly before frowning after Gabriel.

Aziraphale watched Gabriel go worriedly before looking back to Crowley and offering him a gentle smile. "We can now, if you like," he assured, leaning to kiss him softly.

“Alright...” Crowley said back softly once the kiss ended. “Did you want to dance like Gabriel and I did?” he asked while taking Aziraphale’s hands in his.

Aziraphale smiled and nodded, toeing off his shoes. "I would quite love that actually," he agreed, shifting away to pull off his socks. "Been so very long since I've done this so... Don't tease me too terribly."

“What, me..? Tease?” Crowley smirked and stood up, waiting for Aziraphale to get his shoes off before pulling him up and against himself. “When would I ever,” he laughed and placed a chaste kiss on his angel’s lips.

Aziraphale laughed softly and kissed him back, gently sliding his hands into place. "Oh, my dear... I love you," he murmured, nuzzling him fondly as they started moving to the new song.

Crowley interlaced their fingers together and laughed softly as well, “I love you too Aziraphale,” he smiled, letting his eyes shut at the nuzzling and pressed a few soft, gentle kisses to Aziraphale’s temple as they moved.

A soft, contented sigh left the blonde at the gentle kisses as they moved around the room. "I love you," he murmured softly. "I look forward to more nights like this..."

“Mmm, and I love you.” Crowley agreed softly and nuzzled at Aziraphale temple as he spoke, “You have no idea how much I also look forward to this,” Crowley agreed before sighing softly. “I just hope we can,” he murmured quietly.

Aziraphale smiled and twirled and swayed with Crowley. "I think we can... Gabriel seems to be trying so hard... And you and I are still going strong."

Crowley swallowed and let his chin rest atop Aziraphale’s head as they continued their dance along the rows of plants. “Yeah, he does, and I would hope that we are,” he said before sighing “m’sorry I’m being so difficult, angel, I don’t mean too.”

"I know, dear... And we can't expect you to be comfortable overnight," he murmured, gently squeezing the demon's hand in his.

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand back at the reassurance, “I know but... but I should be better at hiding how m’feeling around him. I just... I don’t know, he’s trying, I can see that but,” he sighed and turned his head to press a kiss to the top of Aziraphale’s head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to turn our good time into a talk, I’m enjoying myself though, really,” Crowley said and squeezed Aziraphale’s hand again.

"It's okay, dear." He shifted to kiss him once more soothingly. "I'm not cross with you," he shifted to leading and playfully dipped Crowley, smiling down at him. "Let's have fun, dearest."

Crowley let out a surprised hiss, not having expected the dip before grinning up at Aziraphale when he smiled down at him.

“Alright,” he chuckled, and moved a hand to grip at the back of Aziraphale’s head, pulling him in for a kiss before letting his head go. “Fun definitely sounds wonderful,” he beamed.  
Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He swallowed hard and concentrated on the sensations reaching his body to avoid entering a spiral of thoughts and emotions that he knew would not benefit him. He felt the wind passing through the branches of the trees reach him, ruffling his hair. The grass was cold and seeping through his toes.

Gabriel didn't know what Crowley wanted, but he was starting to stop caring, and he had to stop to recap the reasons he had fought to get him back with them. Let's see, let's recapitulate, he told himself: first, because it was important to Aziraphale. The angel had asked him to share that relationship, because he did not want to lose either of them, or Gabriel, in conscience, had been unable to do anything other than guarantee the safety of his boyfriend. He had given word of getting the freedom of the demon Aziraphale had chosen. Second, because Aziraphale had asked him to open his mind, to try to see him in a different light, and above all, he had said that Crowley was also his. His. Gabriel had to admit that that offer had nailed him somewhere inside him that he didn't even know existed. Third: because —and this was what weighed most on him right now— he had begun to feel something for that being with red hair and golden eyes, and long legs, and narrow waist and sinuous hips, who had kissed him and cried over his chest, with whom he had slept and that was different from everything he had known in Heaven. And anything he expected to see come out of Hell.

Those had been his motives.

Well, Gabriel was an archangel of God and had kept his word. And now he was also going to fulfill another promise: not only to respect his decisions and feelings, but to expect nothing from him. Nothing was not that little hope that maybe Crowley would stop fearing him, hating him, or whatever came to his mind (who knew?). Nothing was nothing, and Gabriel was quickly regretting his failure to do so from the first moment, and he could say one or two things about it because he was present when the speed of light was invented.

But there was something he didn't understand: If Crowley wanted to leave, why didn't he leave? Why had he not returned to London? Why didn't he ask Aziraphale to go with him? Why didn't he go alone, if he felt like it? Gabriel was not going to give up on the angel, but he was willing to contemplate other possibilities that were fair to everyone. He was beginning to understand nothing, and Gabriel not got along with what he couldn't describe, explain, label, and put in a box.

Maybe Crowley was not special, just strange. Only a strange demon whom he had tried to understand, help ( _to love_ , his inner voice told him) and had failed. Gabriel turned his head and saw them dance together. Crowley seemed happier than he'd seen him so far, although from what he knew, perhaps it wasn't saying much. But it hurt to see him like this with Aziraphale. And it screwed him that it hurt him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Aziraphale chuckled and stood, twirling him around lovingly and then bringing him close again. "I have always been envious of you on the dance floor, you know... So many looked after you longingly..."

“Whaaaaat naw, people look after you much more than me,” Crowley blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed, “it was all mostly cause of temptations anyways,” he pouted. “If anything I had to tempt people away from you... just the bad ones though,” he added on quickly before playfully nipping at Aziraphale’s nose.

"Stop," Aziraphale huffed, smiling shyly. "You're gorgeous," he giggled at the nip to his nose. "Sweet, jealous boy... People aren't after me."

Crowley pouted, “just because I get jealous angel, doesn’t mean it isn’t warranted,” Crowley huffed out and then leant forward to nip at Aziraphale’s ear playfully, “you can’t sense others desires like I can,” he rumbled lowly and flicked his tongue at the shell of his angel’s ear before pulling back and spinning Aziraphale twice, then went back to dancing at a slow pace with a shrug.

“S’hard to not be jealous, but at least I’m better at dealing with it now... right?” he added the last word with a pout.

Aziraphale's eyes widened at that and he flushed warmly. "People really were... Lusting after me so often?" he asked, clearly confused.

Crowley nodded and leant forward to rest his forehead against Aziraphale’s for a moment, then tilted his head to place a sweet kiss to the angel’s forehead before pulling back.

“Yeah, they were,” Crowley said blushing, “not everyone, but you know how humans are. And, well... it’s kinda hard to explain exactly how lust works if you can’t er... sense it the way a demon can. It’s all sorta, er... intricate? Um..," he gnawed at the inside of his cheek, “well, there’s this sorta good kinda lust, it’s pure like love y’know, like well... like the sorta lust we feel for each other at times, that..," he began, brows creasing in thought.

“Then there’s... well, there’s this middle type, sorta like a grey area that’s easy to manipulate but just sorta always simmering under one’s skin,” Crowley continued and spun Aziraphale again. “Then, well... there’s the more er... volatile kind, the kind that’s looked down on, not all that nice. Those were the few I sorta lost it over, but uh... it wasn’t usually that kind that was directed at you, but yes. Yes, there was a lot of lust directed your way, especially when you looked more feminine to the humans,” Crowley finished, hoping he didn’t freak Aziraphale out.

Aziraphale flushed prettily and nuzzled shyly into his love's shoulder. "Goodness... I had no idea. But... I'm glad you defended me," he murmured, shifting to kiss his love's jaw. 

As the song ended he smiled up at Crowley and kissed him tenderly once more. "Mm... I should probably go check on our other angel."

“M’sorry, I never wanted you to have to worry about that sorta stuff,” Crowley said softly and leaned into the kisses before nodding and hugging Aziraphale to him for a moment. “Yeah, go... go check on him," he smiled slightly and then looked down, “I think I upset him, will you tell him I’m sorry... please?” Crowley spoke quietly.

Aziraphale smiled gently and pressed another kiss to Crowley's forehead. "You look after me so much... I am too lucky. And don't worry, I'll tell him," he promised, squeezing Crowley's hand. "Why don't you test out your new futon and heated blanket?" he smiled playfully before slipping away and heading outside to look for Gabriel. 

“Alright,” Crowley said quietly and slowly made his way over to the futon. Once he sat down on it, he wrapped the heated blanket around himself and curled up underneath it, hoping everything would be fine, and afraid it wouldn’t be at the same time.  


* * * * *  


Spotting him out amongst the tree line, Aziraphale headed over to the taller male, letting his footfalls be heard clearly. "Dear heart? Are you alright?"

Gabriel had just closed his eyes again when he heard the footsteps behind him. He knew it was Aziraphale even before he spoke. Like other times, that the angel came looking for him when he was struggling with his feelings and thoughts was the most comforting thing that could be in the universe at that moment. When he called him, he had caught up with him and Gabriel turned to him.

"Hi, love," he said, letting him come closer and extending a hand towards him. "Yes, well... I needed to breathe and I thought it was better if you two were alone. Crowley clearly needed it," he continued, trying to smile.

"He is," he agreed, smiling and stepping close and wrapping his arms warmly around Gabriel's middle. He leaned up, kissing him properly for the first time since he came home. "You've been doing very well, dear heart..."

Gabriel threw himself to kiss Aziraphale avidly, on the lips and then on his neck, sinking his head into that hole and holding the angel against him. He had been needing it all night.

"My God, I missed you," he replied, looking at him, without leaving him. "I was actually just doing what came out of me and what I thought he needed. And what I also needed. I've tried to give him what has been valuable to me, but... I have to admit that I expected something different, and that right now I feel a bit lost with him. Well, completely lost," he said, letting his shoulders drop slightly.

Aziraphale chuckled and held him tight, rubbing his hand over his lover's back and tipping his head to give Gabriel more room at his neck. "I missed you too, dear heart..," he pressed another kiss to his cheek and shifted to look him over as he spoke. "Oh, darling... You're doing so well already," he assured, reaching up to gently caress his cheek. "Crowley is trying to sort through his feelings and he is slowly coming out of his shell... But you must remember that he has been through so much... You have to be gentle and patient with him. It's going to take more than two evenings for him to relax around you."

"I don't know, love, do you think it's just that? Because I think he is even more afraid of me than before and maybe he hates me even more, but I don't know why. If he only needs to order his feelings, I can understand it, because I myself have a lot to order in that sense," Gabriel replied with a smirk, "but maybe... maybe he just doesn't want to be here. Maybe he will never stop seeing me as… _that._ And against that I cannot do anything,” Gabriel looked away and frowned, with a serious gesture. He was aware that this part of his past was a place he did not want to return to, but also something over which he could no longer exercise any control.

Aziraphale gently squeezed his shoulders. "Today shook him badly..," he sighed and looked him over. "The way the demons talked to him... He was certain you'd turned on us and were trying to take him prisoner. Probably as a way to get him out of the way to get me all to yourself. I've insisted that's not the case, but... He's still just on edge and the only thing that will soothe that is time and patience." 

He tipped his head, brows raising. "You know... It took me 6,000 years to express my true feelings around him... I think we can afford him some time."

Gabriel opened his eyes wide. "But... but Crowley said it hadn't been anything of importance, actually... when you spoke to me on the phone I was worried, but then, as he told us, it didn't seem like more than a bit of the usual infernal charm," he said, sarcastically. "But are you really telling me that they terrified him so much that he believed I was trying to get him out of the way, instead of freeing him?" he asked, frowning again. "What motherfuckers," he blurted out, unable to contain himself. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists in an exercise in self-control. He knew what was coming next if he let himself go.

He opened them and exhaled all the air. Well, there was something else there that maybe he couldn't do anything with, although this time it wasn't his fault. Aziraphale was talking to him about time and patience, which objectively could be an excellent way to act, taking everything into account. But Gabriel still had doubts.

"Honey, I'm not the champion of patience, you know that," he said, remembering all the times he had demanded reports and miracle counts. "And when I don't understand what is happening, I get exasperated and I start to spin around myself and end up doing something that I regret. But at least now I know what is happening and with that I can make decisions, and if you say it is a matter of patience and time, well, I can understand that perfectly well. That's a clear course of action. If you really believe he wants to stay. You know he is free, that you both are, right?" he said, kissing his hands.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip at the swearing. When it wasn't directed at him, it was... Almost attractive to see Gabriel so worked up on Crowley's behalf. 

"I know, dear... We've both faced a lot of hurt in the past. Crowley even more so," he pointed out. "Other than me, he hasn't had anyone consistent that he could really trust, so... This is all new and frightening territory."

Gabriel thought about his words. He didn't know any of it, it wasn't his image of Crowley. He thought that there it was only hatred and terror towards him, but that apart from that, he was sure that his existence as a demon had been that of any other demon. A being happy to be what he was, surrounded by cronies with which to rejoice in his life as such. After all, Gabriel had his fellows, why not Crowley?

"I didn't know," he lowered his head, "I didn't know," he repeated. "Honey, how could I know that?" Part of the stone block that had been forging inside of him for the last few moments was beginning to come apart. And he didn't miss it. But in return, he felt again the pinch of anger and pain that came when Aziraphale had revealed how Crowley had been treated just a few hours ago.

"I do not forget that you once told me that he could also be mine and that we should take care of him. That is why I brought him back and that's why I'm trying... And also because...," Gabriel had just reviewed all his motives and he had them in mind, until the last, but at the time he wasn't sure he wanted to verbalize them all. "You know why I did it. So if for him something of all this means something, if he values something of what he can have with us, I...," Gabriel did not want to jump into the void without having an orientation. "Love, what do you want us to do? What do I have to do? Tell me."

Aziraphale gently touched his cheek. "Dear... Just keep doing what you're doing," he insisted softly. "Keep trying to offer him comfort and fun and warmth and laughter..," he gently rested his hand over his heart. "He and I became friends because... We kept tentatively reaching out. Going out and spending time together. The more times we were together... the more certain we were that... it was real. That we cared for one another."

"Okay, there will be time and patience for Crowley, I promise you," Gabriel assured him. “The truth is that I was not forcing anything, I was truly enjoying what we were doing. All this, for me…,” he continued, looking around him, “…I never thought that it could be so important. And I also need a celebration, you can't imagine how much. I needed this night, and forget everything. Focus only on the two of you," he continued, starting to smile a little, "and if he also needs everything you say, he will have it. Hopefully he will accept it from me.”

Aziraphale smiled warmly up at him and leaned up to kiss him softly. "Thank you, dear heart... Now come... If we leave our serpent too long, he'll likely fall asleep in his new futon."

Gabriel wouldn't let him go without pulling him closer, covering his cheek with his hand and taking him by the waist. He kissed him again, this time more slowly, knowing that maybe he wasn't going to be able to do it like that again for the rest of the night. He needed that kiss. Aziraphale had asked for warmth and comfort for Crowley, but when the angel had laid his hand on his heart, his touch made him realize that he needed it too. Perhaps he had always needed it and only now was there a gap in him where that lack could come to light.

He kissed him and hugged him, closing his eyes, and though: _I couldn't have been without you. At one point, you were the only good thing I felt I had._

"Let's go over there," he said, looking at him with love, separating from his embrace. "Let's take care of our snake tonight. And I will deal with those responsible for ruining his exit from Hell later," he said, raising an eyebrow. "But we're not going to let those bastards ruin his night too, are we?" he asked, placing his arm over his.

Aziraphale made a sound of surprise at being pulled back in, but happily melted into the touch and returned the kisses lovingly. He looked up into Gabriel's eyes a bit dazedly as he pulled back and smiled tenderly up at him. 

"No... We can't let them ruin tonight," he insisted, leaning up to kiss him softly once more. "We need to celebrate."

"It will come in handy for the three of us," Gabriel replied, putting his arm around Aziraphale's shoulders and pulling him closer. As they walked, he looked toward the greenhouse and peered at Crowley on the surface they had created for him. Only fragments of black clothing and red hair were visible among the plants, but it seemed like a beautiful sight under the lights of the light bulbs garlands. Repressing again the hint of anger and sadness that threatened to emerge, he realized that he did not know if he wanted to know in detail what had been done to him in Hell when he had been released. _How had they been able... with someone like that?_ was the fleeting thought that came to his mind without warning.  


* * * * *  


When they reached the greenhouse, Gabriel opened the door to let Aziraphale through.

Aziraphale walked back with Gabriel, arm in arm, only pulling away to go and kneel beside Crowley's covered form on the futon. He smiled tenderly at the scene, gently rubbing his side. "Darling... We're back."

Crowley let the heated blanket drop a bit as he peered up at Aziraphale blearily, the heat and comfort of the futon and blank having been lulling him to sleep as the angels had been talking. He threw a hand over his mouth, trying to block a yawn from view and then smiled slightly at Aziraphale.

“Is everything ok?” he mumbled, pulling the blanket around him tighter, subconsciously. He wasn’t sure if Gabriel would want him speaking to him right now or not. He had felt a flash of negative emotions a moment ago and wasn’t exactly sure if they were directed towards himself or something Aziraphale had said as he felt them only briefly.

Gabriel looked at him and could not suppress a small smile. Crowley was a being who... how could God allow demons to be like this? They weren't supposed to be sophisticated and delicate like those flowers next to them ("orchids", it was the information he extracted taking a look at the small sign that someone had nailed to the ground). And now that he knew more about him and what had happened... what was he going to do with him? What he wanted to do with him? He imagined sitting next to him and running his hand through his hair, at that precise moment, but he let the angel take the initiative.

"It is," was the only thing he answered, still smiling.

Crowley turned his face to look at Gabriel and smiled shyly at that, before his eyes dropped to the ground, “‘Sgood,” he mumbled and picked at the blanket, yawning again.

"Everything is all fine," Aziraphale agreed, petting Crowley's hair gently. "You're looking so comfortable," he chuckled fondly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Almost makes me want to construct a whole pillow fort," he murmured fondly.

Crowley blushed at that and dropped the blanket some more, with a pout, “thought you both were gunna dance, not tease me,” he muttered with a huff.

"I'm not teasing, love..," he chuckled and leaned down again to kiss him sweetly before getting up. "But yes, I do think Gabriel, it is our turn to dance."

"I would love to," Gabriel replied, turning to Aziraphale with a reverence. "Have you ever heard of angels learning to dance together?" he laughed.

"I have not. Even the muses didn't give me lessons though I know some of them know," he chuckled, taking his love's hand.

The muses, the muses... someday he and his angel would have to speak very seriously about his work as a muse, Gabriel thought, kissing his hand and drawing against him firmly. "Very well, precious, here we go," he said, trying to remember every step he had taken with Crowley. At first he tried to lead him instinctively, cinched him around his waist and taking him with him in the first few steps. And although Aziraphale did not seem to dislike it, the truth is that the technique needed more coordination than leadership skills, at least at that stage. So he stopped for a couple of seconds to start again.

Aziraphale chuckled and let Gabriel take the lead, dancing along with him as smoothly as he could. He noted how closely the archangel held him and it made him smile how jealous Gabriel and Crowley seemed to be over his past work. Even if the conversation would be awkward later... It made him happy to know how much they cared.

Gabriel resumed his steps, this time thinking about what he was doing, trying to keep a certain rhythm as he had managed to do with Crowley in the end. However, he soon returned to his former firmness, although this time with a little more coordination. When they reached the end of the row, near the door, he paused for a moment to sway with the music, barely moving. And he held the angel against him, lowering his hand beyond his waist, to the area where his body became round and sweet and even softer. He placed his hand there and brought him closer. "Mine," he whispered in his ear.

Aziraphale moved happily with the other male, lost in his scent and his smile and the gentle lull of the music. He blinked as they paused, a light flush crossing his face as he was groped behind their little hiding spot. The principality's breath hitched at the word rumbled into his ear and he bit his lower lip as he nodded and held tighter to Gabriel. "Yours..."

Oh God, how Gabriel liked that Aziraphale bit his lip like that, and that looked at him with that face between innocent and something that was not innocent at all. He kissed his neck, demanding, and then on the lips, a quick kiss, but deep and imperative. "Very well, Principality," he said later, thinking how many times he had said the same thing to him in other circumstances (if Gabriel had known then...). There was something about that idea that, instead of making him uneasy, as in the beginning, he liked it more and more. It was a strange pleasure that he had never known. "Let's attack the next row," he continued, taking up the steps of what was trying to be a dance. But Gabriel did not raise his hand again from the place where he had placed it before.

The blonde moaned quietly and returned the kisses hungrily. He nodded wordlessly, burying his face in Gabriel's shoulder and neck to hide his growing blush as they danced onwards. He couldn't believe how good Gabriel was growing at making him melt like this...

Gabriel moved to the bottom of the other row, practically with the angel entwined in him. He really enjoyed feeling him against him, in every part of his body. When they reached the end, Gabriel slowed down, almost stopping and rocking along with the music. He reached up to insert his open fingers into the root of his hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, feeling themselves, listening to the music and their breathing. Gabriel experienced that inner shudder again that made him feel like he was going to dissolve or discorporate. He was lacking words and adjectives for what that in which that part of his life had become.

"I love you," he whispered, barely audible.

"I love you too," Aziraphale whispered back, clinging tighter to the archangel. He could feel the love wafting off him so strongly... It was intoxicating. He sighed, nuzzling up the other male's neck and pressing gentle kisses there. He hoped that Crowley would enjoy such a show.

Gabriel was unable to let Aziraphale go. With immense willpower he managed to open his eyes and return to reality. If it had been up to him, the dance would have ended differently, but the night had just begun and Crowley was right there. "Look...", he whispered again, hardly parting, making a slight gesture with his head towards the demon.

Aziraphale finally let the spell be lifted and shifted back a bit, looking at Crowley curiously. He of course didn't want him feeling left out.

Gabriel slowly separated from Aziraphale, without releasing his hands. The angel looked at him with dreamy eyes, and from the perception he had of his own body, he could intuit that his appearance was similar.

"Let me see if he wants to have a drink with us. Do you want to play more music?" he asked, kissing his hands and drawing him to the area where the glasses and bottles were. Once there, he took one of each while letting the angel take care of the curious device he had brought with him. "Hey, Crowley, would you join me?" he offered, showing him an empty glass.

Crowley swallowed, eyes darting between the glass and the archangel before he nodded, saying “alright,” and slowly stood up, letting the heated blanket fall to the floor as he did.

Gabriel poured two glasses and handed one to Crowley. "Well, here you go," he said, about to spill some of the liquid from the bottle. It looked like a bubbly effect drink that spilled easily.

Crowley reached out and took the glass by the stem between his thumb and index finger as he curled his middle finger around the stem as well. Taking care to pull it towards himself slowly so as not to spill the liquid, then took a small sip of it.

“So uh,” he began, lowering his glass away from his lips slightly, “what did you want me to join you for?” he finished asking before taking another sip.

Aziraphale chuckled and stepped over to the record player, gently taking the first record off and putting a new one on. This one was more orchestral and peaceful.

Gabriel was not expecting the question: he just wanted to invite him to... what? To join them? So why hadn't he put it that way? And now what he had to answer? The first thing that came to his mind?

"To celebrate," he replied, bordering on that moment of indecision. "Why don't you toast to something?" he asked. "For anything you want," he offered, holding his glass a little closer. "Oh, wait," he exclaimed suddenly, bringing the glass to his lips, to prevent its contents from overflowing. It didn't come on time, and some of the foamy liquid ran down his hand. "Well... for what you want, and I will join you," he offered again.

Crowley’s eyes immediately darted to watch the movement, seeing the contents of Gabriel’s own glass run down his hand. He swallowed, and took another sip of his own drink, trying to figure out what to say, to toast to.

“I,” he began, glass lowered away from his lips once again, “I guess we could toast to our um..," he wasn’t sure what to toast to, his freedom maybe? Or maybe to Aziraphale? Crowley bit his lip, “I’m... I’m not really sure..," he frowned.

"Well, as I have practiced with Aziraphale, you toast for what is appreciated or for what you have in life and you want to keep. Or for what you want to achieve," Gabriel suggested patiently. As he spoke, he pulled the sleeve of his shirt up a little more, rolling it up to his elbow to keep the liquid from reaching it. He watched briefly as it slid down his wrist, dripping to the ground. In a reflexive movement that he himself did not expect, he brought it to his mouth and sipped some of the liquid, licking his lips when he finished.

"There has to be something you value or want," he continued, holding his glass closer to his. "Crowley," he said his name consciously, looking into his eyes.

Crowley looked up into Gabriel’s eyes, vulnerability in his own before he quickly averted them. Well, that would be hard to do, demons didn’t just announce what they valued, maybe what they wanted, but definitely not what they valued if they wanted to keep it. Well, unless you were boasting about it but that was a bit different then just saying you valued something.

“Er...” Aziraphale did say Gabriel didn’t mean him any harm, and Gabriel seemed to really not mean to hurt him but… “I guess... Aziraphale? We could toast... Aziraphale?” he trailed off and finished quietly.

"That's what I call a good reason to toast," Gabriel replied, making contact with his glass in the demon's. "Hey, but the honoree should be here, don't you think? Aziraphale, come with us!" he called, raising his voice a little.

Aziraphale turned around, having not been paying as much attention to the conversation as he should have. He stopped, eyes widened the sight of a blushing Crowley looking so adorable and Gabriel lapping champagne from his own arm. Aziraphale's brain dragged to a halt and he simply stared at the scene for a long moment before jolting as he was spoken of and called to them. "What? O-Oh! Yes, of course," he mused, flustered as he walked over.

"Honey," Gabriel greeted him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He could have filled him with kisses again, because the angel came with that smile between shy and nervous that he used to see so often in Heaven. Now that smile was his and he could eat that pretty mouth whenever he wanted. It was surprisingly arousing to him to realize how much he liked to be aware of details like that.

"We are going to toast the most handsome angel in the universe," he continued, drawing him towards them both, as he reached for an empty glass and held it out to him, then filled it from the same bottle.

"Wait, who?" he asked, looking down at his glass bemusedly as he accepted it. "You- Wait, you don't mean _me?!_ " he squeaked, looking between them with wide eyes.

Crowley smiled, perking up a bit at Aziraphale’s expression. His angel was so cute when flustered. “Of course he means you, who else?” Crowley snorted and took another sip of his own drink, starting to get tipsy finally.

Gabriel chuckled, looking alternately at one and the other. He was glad to think again that together they were a peculiar, disparate, but undoubtedly beautiful vision.

"Come here," he said, drawing him between them. "Do you think we have an assortment of pretty angels to toast for? What other angel do we have that isn't you?" he continued, looking at Crowley with a smirk.

Aziraphale huffed softly and tapped Gabriel's nose. "You for one. And then we also have the most beautiful demon in the cosmos," he insisted haughtily. "I'm... Decidedly average."

"True, I agree with the first two statements," he laughed, delighted at his gesture. "But we'll decide the third one, won't we, Crowley?" Gabriel really wanted to kiss him again. On the other hand, he had not stopped perceiving the subtle change of state of the demon, but now he knew what it was about. He knew that this state was not the result of any mental instability nor was he going to interpret his behavior as a challenging attitude. The truth is that the more he knew about him, the less he seemed to him the typical arrogant and insolent demon that he was so used to see.

Crowley nodded, “we will,” Crowley purred and let his chin rest on Aziraphale’s shoulder, and his arm snake around his waist. “And you already know what I think of you, angel,” he breathed out in no more than a whisper, lips brushing Aziraphale’s ear.

Gabriel, still holding Aziraphale by the waist, felt Crowley's arm next to his. He moved a little to tighten the angel between the two of them. Now Crowley's fingers brushed his stomach and Aziraphale was a blushing and precious thing between them.

"And what do I think, do you know?" asked Gabriel, also very close. "Because I don't want you to still have...", he pushed a little with his hips, "...a wrong impression", and he pushed a little more, until he felt that he couldn't get even a millimeter closer.

Aziraphale's breath was hitching once more as he quickly found himself becoming captured between his two lovers, glancing quickly between them. "O-Oh... You... You both are being so..,." he couldn't even form the words, quickly growing pliant between the both of them. "Crowley... Gabriel..."

What if he kissed Aziraphale? Gabriel thought, hesitating whether to do it so close to the demon. But he had been evaluating almost every step he took when he was near Crowley all night, and just like when they had been dancing a few minutes ago, he was beginning to be unable to contain himself.

And as for Crowley... Gabriel had put a totally involuntary inner barrier but that at a certain moment he considered necessary. Gabriel did not want to harm him, he did not want to scare him, he did not want... And he did not want to harm himself or the life he was managing to have with Aziraphale. He had put his thoughts and feelings under lock and key. Still, through a crack in his mind the images of those days ago crept in. For his own safety and that of everyone, he did not let them get very far.

But he decided to risk again and lowered his head slightly to kiss the angel on the neck, unable to hold back any longer. He breathed in, taking in the smell and taste of his skin.

Aziraphale shivered and flushed as his neck was attacked, gazing into Crowley's eyes as he brought a hand up to tangle in dark curls. "Guess we... We're moving to a different form of celebrating."

"But it's also a celebration. And we need it too," Gabriel replied, almost whispering. "Maybe not only can you celebrate with glasses and bottles and... ah... food...," he continued, searching for an access under Aziraphale's shirt. He wanted to touch his skin and feel his warmth. Increasingly, Gabriel felt confident enough to ask for what he wanted. And claim what he felt was his.

Crowley moved his arm, letting Gabriel have easier access to explore Aziraphale and set his glass down. Then he moved both hands to grope at his angel’s arse, mouthing at his side of Aziraphale’s neck.

“See, we both think you’re decadent, angel,” he breathed.

Aziraphale gasped and let his head fall backwards as both sides of his neck were attacked, moaning happily. "Ooh... This... This isn't even fair…," he groaned lowly. "S- Someone put my glass down for me? Or else I'll spill it everywhere...."

_Spill it._ Gabriel undertook against him with a little more momentum, causing some of the liquid to spill from his hand as it had before over his. And just like he had done before, he ran his tongue over his hand, savoring the taste of the drink along with his skin.

"I have the impression that it is not only food that he likes most from the experience on Earth and... what can be done with this celestial body," said Gabriel, taking the glass and depositing it in the same place where before he had quickly left his. He didn't stop looking at Crowley as he said it. He had realized that he had given him access to Aziraphale and that had shaken him pleasantly. He also left room for the demon to make him his as he wished. The thought of consciously sharing the angel with Crowley was arousing him more than he could have imagined.

Aziraphale whined as Gabriel lapped over his skin, pupils dilated as he looked between the angel and the demon teasing him. "I... Well... Such things are meant to be enjoyed," he panted softly, licking his lips. "I... I don't think we do ourselves too many favors by abstaining so long as we're... Responsible."

This was what the angel never told him when he came up to report on his activities on Earth, Gabriel thought, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Who would have said it then? Before, he didn't know anything about enjoying and celebrating with this body and hardly with his mind and feelings. Gabriel was now discovering a whole world of new concepts, like a galaxy of sensations and emotions.

"I didn't know how much I was going to like hearing you talk like that," Gabriel murmured, gently moving his hips against him, "or enjoy all of this with you. And you," he whispered next to his ear, reapplying his lips to his neck. He felt the blood throbbing in his throat and at his temples almost to the rhythm of the music that sounded softly echoing in the greenhouse. There was an instrument that pulsed at the same time his effort was starting to do it. "I didn't know, my love, I had no idea," he pushed a little more, moving him gently, until the angel's ankles touched the edge of the dais behind him.

Crowley nibbled at the lobe of Aziraphale’s ear as the side of his ankle also touched the dais. The hand on his angel’s arse squeezing kneading while he moved his other hand to squeeze at Aziraphale’s chest. “I think you should keep talking, angel,” Crowley breathed, “Gabriel likes it and so do I,” he dragged a fang along the back of his ear before sucking the top of it into his mouth for a moment.

Gabriel's hand unbuttoning Aziraphale's shirt met Crowley's as he made his way down. He brushed his fingers superficially, tempted to stop further at that point, but he didn't want to venture.

Aziraphale whimpered as he was attacked from all sides, closing his eyes as he was nibbled groped and thrust against. 

"O-Oh... You two want me to... talk dirty?" he blushed bashfully but a mischievous smile crossed his face. "Mm... You... You two get me so easily worked up…," he sighed and shifted, rubbing his thighs lightly together. "I'm dripping already... I haven't changed my effort since this afternoon so... We may need to give Gabriel another lesson."

“Oh, that does sound fun,” Crowley purred as the hand on Aziraphale’s ass slowly slid down to move between his angel’s legs. “And just how do you plan on us teaching Gabriel about your cunt?” he breathed just as he wedged his hand between Aziraphale tightly pressed thighs, but unable to do more than that as they really were tightly pressed together. “I think if you want friction though,” Crowley whispered, tongue gently dragging along the shell of the angels ear, “you’ll have to spread your legs.”

Gabriel didn't know exactly what they were talking about, another lesson? But the tone and the words did not stop causing him the same arouse as the first time Crowley had said his name moments ago. _"Gabriel likes it."_ Only that made him feel closer to the demon than he had been all night.

Aziraphale whimpered and let his legs fall apart so Crowley could touch him. "I... I want him to see it…," he admitted sheepishly, his face scarlett. "Are... Are we going to do everything out here? On your new bed?"

Gabriel had to let Crowley decide, but if it was up to him, he wouldn't even have asked. Just like other times, he began to notice that everything in him began to beat. And he would have thrown himself into that bed right then with them, but he had promised Aziraphale patience and containment to himself, and that was Crowley's territory. He had promised.

“That depends, how do you want us to take you, love?” Crowley breathed and nuzzled the side of Aziraphale’s jaw before pulling away slightly to press a kiss to his temple.

“Really though, as much as I’d rather use the bed to make this more comfortable for you, Aziraphale. We can always do it out here if you’d rather,” he said softly, pulling his hand back out from between his thighs and nuzzled at the side of Aziraphale’s jaw again.

Aziraphale chuckled softly and leaned his head on Crowley's shoulder. "I think your new bed is quite comfortable. We could Christen it so to speak. Unless you want to keep it pristine."

Crowley blushed, eyes widening a fraction as the thought hadn’t even occurred to him. “N-no, I don’t mind us using it,” he said softly.

Too many words, too much conversation. Gabriel's brain was beginning to process only what was in front of him: Aziraphale's body, Crowley's bed, the demon's eyes and his hands, which were there, so close to his. He looked at him, trying to warn or ask permission, he did not know what. Gabriel took a step back, trying to take Aziraphale with him, towards that soft and warm surface at his feet.

Aziraphale looked to Gabriel and smiled comfortingly. "Well, then... I suppose you two need to help me undress."

Gabriel smiled and bit his lower lip, as if the angel had invited him to taste one of those colorful desserts that he liked so much. He finished opening the buttons of his shirt and slipped it over one shoulder, which he kissed and bit lightly. "Crowley," he whispered, raising his head, inviting the demon to assist him in the task.

Aziraphale shivered and gasped at the bite, letting the shirt slide off carefully. "Please..."

Crowley started to undo Aziraphale’s trousers, and slipped the shirt off the angel’s other shoulder so he could pepper little kisses along the back of it as he did.

Aziraphale flushed as he let his trousers fall, leaving him in just his will briefs, socks, and sock garters. He took off his shoes and stepped gingerly to nudge the clothes aside. "I feel so vulnerable between you two still dressed to the nines..."

Gabriel felt as if he was unwrapping a gift, or peeling the skin off the fruits he had tasted while Aziraphale cooked. A small, juicy and delicious fruit, vulnerable and beautiful. Gabriel drew back, placing one knee on the soft surface of the futon, just level to start kissing him on the waist and continuing to lower his briefs. He let the demon take care of the front.

Shivering, the principality let the underwear be lowered. The first thing Gabriel would likely notice was that he didn't have the same things dangling that he usually had between his legs like he normally did. The second was that, his legs and the soft folds of flesh between them were slick with a clear substance different than the milky white seed Gabriel had seen before.

Gabriel sensed Aziraphale's subtle shudder, delighted to have him like this. He couldn't define what it was that attracted and excited him so much about that state, but having a trembling angel in his hands made his body and heart react in mysterious and unexpected ways. He smiled to himself and placed kisses along his back, drawing him closer to himself, stroking his legs. Gabriel would have wrapped his arms around him and carried him to the bed without considering anything else. He wished he was sure Crowley was enjoying himself as much as he was. As he would like him to do.

“Would you like to help me undress as well, angel?” Crowley asked softly, moving his kisses to Aziraphale’s lips and his hands to his hips, delighting in the small shivers he could feel Aziraphale making under his hands.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip and nodded, still shivering under the touches. "Y-Yes, Crowley." His hands came up and he willed them still as he carefully unbuttoned the other male's shirt. His heart was pounding... He had big hopes for this interaction...

Crowley smiled encouragingly at Aziraphale, hands moving to run up and down his sides in a soothing manor. “‘S’ok, just take your time, angel,” Crowley said softly, eyes begging to go hooded as he watched him.

When Gabriel heard the voice of the demon asking Aziraphale to undress him, he again felt the same mix of feelings and desires that he did not know how to control. Aziraphale was going to undress him and he could only watch.

_And he wanted to watch._ Because when Aziraphale had undressed him for him in bed, the first time, it had been a shocking experience that he had not stopped remembering during those days. Before retiring, Gabriel kissed and lightly bit that round and full part of Aziraphale's body. Then he shifted back, gathering up all the cushions that was around the makeshift bed, and lay down to watch them. He wanted to look at both.

As he settled in, from a distance, he kept noticing that something in Aziraphale had changed, but he didn't know what. He could not distinguish his effort well from where he was, but perhaps, as he had his back, he could not see it well. And something Gabriel had never seen shone between his thighs.

Aziraphale swallowed and nodded. He wasn't sure why he felt like crumbling to bits when other times he could be was so confident... But it's just how it was... Feeling all this focus and desire on him like this... Just made him want to melt into his shoes. He soon finished the buttons before next working to unto the snake head belt at Crowley's waist. Next the button and zip of his trousers... He gently brushed the shirt and jacket off his shoulders and next, he nudged down the trousers so they were equally bare.

Gabriel could see the angel working on Crowley, slowly, leaving more and more skin exposed. And as he progressed, he noticed how his body reacted. His effort had begun to tense from the moment he had held Aziraphale in his hands, but when the angel reached for Crowley's belt and pulled it back... and then unzipped it... that gesture aroused him greatly. His effort was fully erect by the time the angel started pulling down his trousers. They were both a spectacle. Gabriel felt something like greed, unrestrained hunger, sins that he knew existed but had never experienced before.

He lowered his hand to his effort, stroking himself over the clothes. It was uncomfortable when it asked for attention, but when he touched it that way, discomfort turned into pleasure, but for a short time. He just had to repeat the same gesture, while looking at them. Aziraphale and his beautiful white skin full of curves, Crowley and his exquisite and almost delicate body. Together, touching, kissing, for him.

Aziraphale looked down at Gabriel as he saw him moving out of the corner of his eye and he smiled down at him as he saw him touching himself. "You like watching, dear heart?" he asked, reaching down to run his fingers through Gabriel's hair.

Crowley moved to wrap his arms around Aziraphale’s waist, resting his head on the angel’s shoulder. “Seems like he does,” Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ear a moment later before lightly biting down on it.

Aziraphale gasped out at the bite and moaned deliciously, his other hand shifting to push down Crowley's underwear. "Mmph... We have been encouraging him to like such things."

When Aziraphale slowly turned around, Gabriel found something completely different than what he was used to finding. The angel's effort had disappeared and had been replaced by a form unknown to him. He was somewhat stunned by the change, but before he could say anything, his angel was almost on top of him and stroking his hair. Its softness and its scent enveloped him. The demon was behind him, hugging him. Now it was he who was being watched. It could have stopped, but it didn't. He touched himself again, more firmly, and leaned his head back slightly when the pleasure came.

Crowley bit his lip as Gabriel’s head fell back. Fuck, that was erotic. His grip tightened around Aziraphale’s waist and his breathing picked up, mouth going dry.

Crowley was looking at him, and for the first time since that night there was no fear, no doubt, no sadness. His eyes were shining and Gabriel noticed the way his lips had parted when he had emitted his first and almost silent moan. He bit his lip. He wanted to keep seeing that expression in his eyes. Gabriel moved his hand and inserted it over the edge of his trousers.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip at the look, reaching his hand back to take Crowley's hand in his own and guiding it towards his effort, wanting the demon's touch. "Gabriel... You have too many clothes on…," he murmured softly.

Crowley nodded in agreement as he let Aziraphale guide his hand, forefinger immediately moving to press gently against his angel’s clit and the heel of his palm resting against his lower belly.

Aziraphale shivered and moaned softly, leaning back into Crowley's chest. "Mm... With this effort, Gabe... I could handle both of you…," he murmured, face flushed.

It was true. Gabriel saw them touching each other that way and he also wanted to feel his skin on his, without the barrier of his clothes. Without taking his hand out of his trousers, he undid the buttons on his shirt, watching as Crowley slid his hand until he found a point in what seemed to be the angel's new effort. Just as the demon moved his fingers there, Gabriel stroked himself with the same intensity. He couldn't stop looking at what those fingers were doing in that almost hidden little slit.

"Aziraphale... ah... I thought that...", he bit his lips again and narrowed his eyes, because his effort did not stop making him feel that warm chill, "you had shown me everything."

"Oh... Dear heart…," Aziraphale spread his legs a bit wider. "I've only shown you the basics of making love as two males do... We have so, so, so much more to teach you…," Aziraphale smiled, his eyes lightly hazed with pleasure.

Without being prepared for it, Gabriel became aware that Aziraphale's words revealed a reality: there he was, an archangel... no, the main archangel of the third hierarchy of Heaven, along with whom he had been his subordinate, and the boyfriend of his subordinate, Crowley, a demon. Naked, pleasing each other as he gave it to himself. And they told him that he still had to learn more about making love... but it was true that exploring his celestial body and the pleasure it could give him was not bringing him anything that he had always associated with sinfulness; on the contrary, since he had let himself be carried away by Aziraphale and his feelings for him, he had been happier than he had been in millennia. And Aziraphale, who was now his angel, spoke to him of love and of enjoying everything they could give each other with that body.

"Yes," accepted Gabriel, the archangel of purity and ruler of his hierarchy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Aziraphale hummed and tipped his head back on Crowley's shoulder. "Should we continue Gabriel's lessons, darling?" he asked softly, kissing over the demon's cheekbone. "Please?"

Crowley blushed but gave a small nod, “alright, if he wants to, angel,” he said, softly.

Gabriel heard that the music had changed and now something was playing with a slower, more vibrant cadence, that echoed in his temples and to the beat of his heart. The waves flooded his body and down his arm until he reached his effort, which was beginning to pose a real challenge.

He tried to catch a glimpse of what Aziraphale had between his legs, but Crowley's hand did not allow him. He did not care: seeing how the angel shuddered due to the movements of the demon's fingers was about to get his effort to get him to that point that he was beginning to know well. He forced himself to stop, with a groan, closing his eyes and bringing his head to the side, trying to suppress what was about to happen. He did not want to be the first to reach that culmination.

Aziraphale's silken sock clad foot shifted to nudge Gabriel's hand away from his cock. "Gabriel... Please undress for us all the way." He gently took Crowley by the arm and tugged him up onto the futon, kneeling and gently tugging Crowley down behind him. He rested back against the demon and shifted, spreading his legs wide so Gabriel could get a good look at everything Aziraphale had. "Crowley... I think Gabriel still needs his lesson."

Gabriel always experienced a peculiar reluctance when asked to undress. He did not understand where it could come from, because he had not had so much practice with this body as to have had any particularly negative experience. But the truth was, it took him a few more minutes to make the decision to free himself from his clothes and show himself without his usual armor of silk and cashmere.

He got up and as he did so, his effort sent him signals that he deeply regretted that he was no longer the object of his attention. When he was on his knees, he took off his shirt, looking at them. As for his trousers, this time he chose to make it disappear quickly. He was exposed again in front of the two of them, in every way.

“You’re right angel, the question is, how much does he want to learn, and who does he want teaching him?” Crowley said in reply as he nuzzled the side of Aziraphale’s jaw and eyed Gabriel up and down as he undressed. “Which would you prefer?” Crowley asked Gabriel directly, more confident now that he was hugging Aziraphale to his chest and feeling calmed by his close presence. His own legs moving to hook around both of Aziraphale’s wide spread legs.

Gabriel was not expecting that question, nor that Crowley asked him. He did not expect that after a whole night of low eyes and withdrawn gestures, the demon had that little bit of audacity. He was like the Crowley who had come to this house the first time. He reminded him of that Crowley who conspired with his now boyfriend to boycott his Apocalypse. The demon who seemed to believe himself above Heaven and too good for Hell. And to his surprise, he liked the change.

Gabriel's eyes went from one to the other, not knowing how to answer. And every second he watched Aziraphale's new effort, fascinated. "I don't even know what I don't know," he replied, taking refuge in a safe place. If he had to be honest with himself, he wanted any lesson taught to him by both of them, alternately or cumulatively.

"I think we can teach him together, darling," Aziraphale insisted, one of his hands dropping to Crowley's thigh and squeezing gently. "But... Perhaps you can act to point things out and we can explain together? I... Would simply prefer your hands on me for the demonstration…," he admitted, face growing prettily flushed.

“Course angel,” Crowley said softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, “how do you want me to start demonstrating?” he whispered to Aziraphale’s ear, legs pulling Aziraphale’s even wider.

Gabriel's effort jerked at the prospect that a nude Crowley was going to touch a nude (and surprising) Aziraphale, to show him something he was still unaware of.

Zira whined softly as he was splayed further for Gabriel's inspection. "P- Perhaps a general biological explanation first... Explaining the different areas and... How to stimulate them? Then an, erm... Practical demonstration?"

“Alright, that sounds do-able,” Crowley breathed then nipped at the top of Aziraphale’s ear. “Alright, come here, Gabriel,” he motioned for the archangel to come closer.

For Gabriel, and especially for his effort, there was still too much conversation, making Crowley's invitation extremely arousing in itself. His heart beat a little faster when that freedom was taken. But the need for relief was becoming more pressing and seeing them caressing each other like that made him wonder if he was going to hold out much longer without doing it to himself. Or to them. He moved a few inches to stand next to Aziraphale, without touching him.

“Can you kneel between his legs? It’ll be easier for you to see everything,” Crowley asked gently.

Aziraphale shivered as Crowley nibbled at him, keeping his own hands on Crowley's thighs while Gabriel drew nearer.

Gabriel did what Crowley asked him to do. He wasn't expecting it, but he was liking being able to stop trying to figure out what he had to do or what he should avoid, what decisions were right with the demon or what he wanted to do with him ( _ and he couldn't _ , was the thought that came and he swatted away, like an annoying fly). In short, to be able to stop thinking and only act with those two beautiful beings in front of him.

“Ok, explanations first,” Crowley began and set his chin on Aziraphale’s shoulder, “why don’t you point to what you want me to talk about first.”

The angel was a few inches from his body and he only needed to advance that distance to be able to hug him again. And Crowley mixed his skin and scent with his, as if they were one. It was too tempting, but Gabriel continued to exercise that patience Aziraphale had asked of him earlier. In response to the demon's request, he reached out and brought it to that point of the angel that for the moment was a mystery. Barely touching him, just light contact with the knuckles.

"Well, the female genitalia is most often referred to as a vagina or vulva." Aziraphale expressed. "I prefer vulva, though as you heard earlier, Crowley prefers more... Colorful terms..."

"Vulva...," Gabriel murmured, his eyes narrowed. "So they are," he continued to mutter, almost to himself. He knew there were a variety of efforts, from the Department of Corporations reports, but he did not know how many nor had he seen any other than his so closely. He looked at Crowley, waiting for that colorful information. And then again to Aziraphale, and to his own hand, which he brought a little closer, attentive to the angel's reactions.

Crowley smirked, "they aren't that colorful, Aziraphale," Crowley chuckled and watched Gabriel inspect Aziraphale's vulva. Then laughed a bit harder as he remembered a ridiculous term he once heard, "I can just tell him the tame names I know if you'd rather," he grinned, mischief glinting in his eyes.

Tame names? Gabriel frowned slightly. He hadn't come this far not to know all the details. "And what are the wild names?" he asked Crowley.

Crowley grinned, "Oh, there's a few," Aziraphale was definitely going to hit him for this but it will be worth it, "well, there's Clunge, Beef Curtains, Penis Snuggie…," Crowley trailed off, forcing himself to keep a straight face.

Aziraphale squirmed a little as Gabriel drew closer but didn't quite touch him. He then squeaked at the vulgar names falling from Crowley's lips. "C-Crowley! Those ones are just awful!"

Crowley just snickered, "what, you did want me to say the colorful ones, and what's more colorful than those? Hot pocket? Sausage Wallet?" he questioningly teased.

"I meant like-" his face flushed. "Like c-cunt or... Or pussy or- Things like that," Aziraphale mumbled.

"Oh, angel," Crowley pressed an apologetic kiss to his temple, "I was only teasing, but no, pussy is so 70's porno, I much prefer twat, or gash, or... cunt," he blushed darkly at the use of the last word, not sure if Aziraphale knew the reason he enjoyed using that one the most or not.

Gabriel watched the dialogue between them delighted, surprised and frankly amused. Good Lord, he had to tell all this in Corporation, did they know all this? And why hadn't they told him? At that very moment, Gabriel decided that the denominations of the efforts in human speech were going to be the star theme in the next annual celebration of the Birthday of the Son of God next December. His department was frankly falling behind in bets on who organized the best meetups and that had to be remedied anyway.

Aziraphale blinked and looked back at the hesitation and rose his brows at the blush. "Now why are you flustered, darling?"

"N-no reason, let's not get off topic here angel," Crowley stuttered and squeaked before giving the archangel his attention. "Uh, yeah, s-so…," he began, "There's also, Box, Snatch, Vag, and if you really really wanna be obscene you can just call it a fuck hole," Crowley finished, sure there were a few other terms but those were really the main ones.

Okay, Gabriel already knew what he was going to do with this fascinating information: he would do a quick and discreet miracle to make a certain name change in the next report on Celestial Bodies Delivery. Those that at the end of the year, with the periodic count, must be taken to the second hierarchy so that they are included in the general register. God, Gabriel couldn't wait to get one of those reports into the hands of Arariel, of Virtues, that stiff shit that had made his life impossible a millennium ago.

Aziraphale cleared his throat, his face flushed. "Um... Perhaps... Perhaps we could move on to the next part?" he asked Crowley. "Show him the different areas?"

Crowley let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when Aziraphale didn't try to get back to why  _ Cunt _ made him so flustered, "Oh, r-right, yeah," he cleared his throat and then thought for a moment.

"Let's see, where to start…," he thought aloud and moved his hands to rest on Aziraphale's thighs, "you understand how a cock works, right, Gabe?" Crowley asked for clarification.

Gabriel was thoughtful for a few moments. Was that a trick question? What did a cock have to do here? Definitely, he should have spent more time reading everything that was being sent to him from Terraforming and Population when he had the chance. Unless it was a name for...

"This?" he asked, pointing to his own effort.

Crowley nodded.

"Er, yes... let's say I have had an opportunity to learn his function," he declared, hesitating whether to raise the question of how, when and with whom he had learned. "Cock," he repeated, looking at his effort and then at Crowley's.

Aziraphale hummed and reached out, thumbing at the sensitive head. "It works similarly," he murmured, gazing admiringly at the archangel's large effort. "Just a different shape."

"Or you could call it a dick if you aren't comfortable calling your penis a cock," Crowley shrugged and then let his chin rest on Aziraphale's shoulder again. "Anyways, Aziraphale is right, y'know how the head of it is sensitive? Well... er," Crowley frowned, how was he going to explain this when the archangel didn’t have foreskin. Well... that’s what a physical demonstration was for, wasn’t it? “They’re similar in a way, but it would probably be easier to explain with one of us touching it.”

"Alright, a dick too," said Gabriel. How could there be so many names for something like that? Although the truth is that to date it was the part of his celestial body that had given him the most pleasure: therefore, perhaps that was why humans paid so much attention to it, he reflected.

"Show me how," he asked next, wanting to know but not daring to launch himself. He did not know what the angel preferred, and besides, Gabriel was now again in unknown territory. Apparently, the mysteries of this body were endless.

“That's ok with you, Aziraphale, or would you rather show him?” Crowley turned his attention back on said angel, not wanting to do anything Aziraphale would rather do himself.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip and looked over his shoulder at Crowley. "Please show him on my body... I- I want you two to do the touching unless I wish to interject."

Crowley swallowed and then nuzzled Aziraphale’s hair, breath pausing momentarily. “Alright,” he breathed and untangled their legs, “lie down for us?” he asked softly.

Aziraphale swallowed but nodded, shifting to lay in the middle of the large futon while again spreading his legs for the pair.

Crowley smiled down at the angel lovingly then leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you,” he said softly before moving to straddle Aziraphale’s waist and face Gabriel.

Gabriel's effort again reminded him that all this was beautiful and attractive in a way that until recently was unknown to him. Until now he did not know what was the pleasure or the attraction towards anything that was not sacred. But to see Aziraphale being exposed to him by Crowley, being offered in all his nakedness, in every way... he had no words to describe the emotions he caused in his mind and body. There, in front of him he had another angel, like him, who gave him his love and his body to experience what both were. At the request of a demon like Crowley. And there they were both, showing love and desire for each other in each movement.

Gabriel ran his hand over his chest and felt his skin stand on end. He was dying to kiss them.

Aziraphale gasped softly as Crowley mounted him and straddled his waist and effectively pinned him down. He couldn't see what the pair were doing down there and it made his heart pound as he resisted the urge to squirm. He could feel himself growing even redder under scrutiny and his face burned.

Gabriel had done a brief exercise in patience, but this time he had failed to comply with it. If he didn't, he would go crazy.

He moved to the side and he leaned over Aziraphale, resting one hand next to his head, and looked at him for a moment. The angel was completely flushed, as he did not remember ever having seen him. What a beautiful and desirable thing was his principality. He wrapped his other hand around his cheek and ran his thumb over his lips. He kissed him, soft at first, devouring his mouth a moment later, with no other thought than to savor the delicious dish in front of him.

Aziraphale looked to Gabriel when he touched him and smiled up at him shyly, humming happily as he leaned down to kiss him so sweetly. It helped to alleviate his shyness... But then Gabriel surprised him by kissing him more forcefully. He gave a muffled moan and squirmed beneath the pair as he tangled his fingers in the archangel's hair. He whined as their tongues tangled, his sex lightly flexing on nothing as he craved more.

Gabriel had found that he loved that Aziraphale touched him in such an anxious and possessive way, asking for more. He kept kissing him, with pure desire. And desire turned into love, mixed again with hunger for his blond and blushing principality. A little more satiated, Gabriel ended the kiss as it had begun: soft, loving, skimming his wet lips with his.

Aziraphale reluctantly released the brunette, panting softly as he pulled away and gazing up into his eyes. "Mm... G-Gabriel... Please, attend your lesson. I- Need you both to touch me."

Gabriel couldn't help but shudder when Aziraphale spoke like that. "Yes…," he said, accepting what the angel asked him, smiling slightly. When he got up he found Crowley again, so close, his precious body inches from his. He wanted to kiss him as much as Aziraphale. He felt that everything in him burned and that the pressure in his temples increased. He placed himself between Aziraphale's legs, now looking at the demon with feverish eyes.

Aziraphale licked his lips and looked to Crowley pleadingly. "Please, show him what he needs to know, dear... And... Please... Touch me while you do it," he pleaded desperately. "Help me teach him the words for the parts of our bodies and... The things that we're feeling... Like how right now you both are making me feel desperately aroused..."

A visible shiver went through Crowley at hearing Aziraphale speak while Gabriel was staring at him like that. He swallowed hard a moment later and nodded, “y-yeah, I can do that,” he said, mouth dry. “Ready for your lesson, archangel?” Crowley asked breathily.

_ Archangel. _ Gabriel liked that Crowley called him that. Just like when he called his name, or like when Aziraphale called him Gabe. He leaned closer to him, bringing his face closer to his. He couldn't wait any longer: if he didn't, his brain would explode.

On his knees, before finishing placing himself between the angel's legs, Gabriel took the demon by the nape of the neck. Slowly, almost tentatively, as always when he made an intentionally slow movement so as not to frighten him. "I am," he replied, very close to his lips. And he kissed him, as gently as he had done with Aziraphale at first. Seeing that the demon seemed to reciprocate his kiss, he continued, trying to capture his tongue.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip at hearing them talk in such low husky voices. And then he could see them kissing over his prone body and he whined softly.

Crowley’s eyes widened a fraction before he moaned into the kiss, pressing his lips more firmly to Gabriel’s. Then he threaded his fingers in the archangel’s hair as he whined slightly, tips of a forked tongue barely grazing the sensitive skin of both Gabriel’s upper and lower lips.

Gabriel noted the surprising tickling of Crowley's tongue. He was a demon, and he was an archangel, he thought, pulling back a few millimeters to look him in the eye. Gabriel was the glory of Heaven, a being of infinite purity, God's chosen one. And Crowley was a serpent-eyed demon, serpent scales, who apparently could also have a serpent tongue. Just as She had said that they would be the condemned beings that would crawl forever. A demon directly come from Hell that same day.

But a sensitive, beautiful, vulnerable demon too, with feelings that he had rarely seen in an angel. A demon he was dying to kiss. Maybe his demon.

Gabriel closed his eyes and found his lips again, trying to bring his body closer, looking for Crowley's skin.

Crowley melted against Gabriel when he pulled him close again and sighed into the kiss. He had to admit, Gabriel was really good at kissing already, and his touch was actually really nice or well... right now it was at least. All he could sense was desire and something else that the lust was clouding, but that something else was far from malice.

Tilting his head slightly, Crowley opened his mouth with every kiss, trying to coax Gabriel’s tongue into his own mouth with more little licks and now, small gentle sucks and nips at the archangel’s bottom and top lips. He pressed closer like Gabriel wanted as well and moved his hands to rest on Gabriel’s shoulders.

Aziraphale swallowed as the two got lost in themselves over him sliding his hands gently over the demon's back. "Perhaps... You two could kneel on either side of me? I want to see too," he piped up shyly.

Gabriel saw that Crowley was looking for him, too, with his hands and his mouth, something he did not expect. With great pleasure he allowed him to come closer and put his hands on his shoulders. And with the same pleasure he opened his mouth and welcomed Crowley's tongue. The demon was soft and warm, and he realized that he had missed that softness, that slim, supple and sinuous body at the same time.

Gabriel heard the angel's request. Aziraphale wanted to look at them... and he wanted him to look at them, because he knew how much he liked to see them together. He wanted to give it to him.

Crowley paused for a moment, the way he was kissing growing messy and uncoordinated during that pause before he made up for it with a gentler press of his lips and then pulled back. His breathing was a bit hard and his face flush.

“S-sorry, angel,” he panted and looked up at Gabriel questioningly.

"Mm... It's okay, my love," Aziraphale assured, smiling and running a hand over Crowley's thigh. I just want to see you both in all your glory," he murmured fondly.

The truth is that Gabriel had planned to keep a certain distance from Crowley, but it had been impossible. He had been dragged down by the kiss and his desire. His need had reemerged to the surface, cracking his safety barrier. That kiss and the need that motivated it made it impossible to ignore how much he wanted Crowley. Especially when he saw him like now, apparently without fear, apparently also wanting him. And his need was translated into a thought that began with "hopefully..." and that he did not dare to finish shaping.

"Of course," he replied, returning his gaze to Crowley, to prevent the idea from continuing its path directly where it could harm him. "Let's give it to him." But before parting, he allowed himself to draw him back to himself and sink his head into his neck, hungry, with his eyes closed and trying to retain as much as he could of his taste and smell with all his senses.

Crowley inhaled and then moaned softly, tilting his head to the side and letting his eyes flutter shut. His hands gripped at Gabriel’s shoulders a bit harder as he started to squirm in place a bit. “Oh, s’nice,” he breathed, shifting closer, “feels good,” he moaned softly.

"Honey…," Gabriel murmured, hoping Crowley wouldn't listen to him. Because he would have said so much more.

“Mm?” Crowley made a questioning noise, unsure if it was him or Aziraphale Gabriel was addressing.

But Crowley had heard something, and Gabriel had to control himself. Not only for the demon, but also for himself. He must not let himself go, he could not give him anything that he would regret later. Without saying anything else, he kissed his neck in an upward direction, sometimes sliding his lips, sometimes his nose, while remaining aware of the demon's arms on him.

When he reached the hollow of his ear he kissed him and slowly withdrew, not wanting to open his eyes. How could this be happening to him... His head was burning and his effort was beginning to ache from the tension. He waited a moment before fully withdrawing and opening them.

Aziraphale swallowed thickly as he watched the pair go at each other, wriggling a bit between them as Gabriel shifted away. "Um... Boys?"

Gabriel suddenly opened his eyes upon hearing his voice. "We're here with you, love," he replied to the angel, stroking Crowley one last time. "Let's go with him," he said to the demon, in a low voice, but this time perfectly audible.

Aziraphale smiled appreciatively, reaching out for one of Gabriel's hands. "You two are teasing me with how wonderful you look…," he huffed softly.

He looked at the angel with cloudy eyes and a slight smile. The same ones with whom he also looked at Crowley, while standing next to Aziraphale. Once there, he kissed his hand, wrapped it around his, and then kissed him again. "We love you," he said, still holding his hand, which he had brought to his chest.

Aziraphale flushed warmly but smiled up at him affectionately, "I love you both as well... So very much. And I cannot believe how lucky I am."

When all Gabriel did was continue to kiss his neck, Crowley sighed breathily and then moaned softly. By the time Gabriel drew away from him, he felt boneless and even more pliant, nearly making a hissing, purring noise at the last stroke he received and only just barely stopping himself out of embarrassment. He didn’t blush then, but his skin definitely became a darker shade of red as he flushed at Aziraphale’s huffed out words.

Aziraphale chuckled softly and slid a hand up Crowley's thigh affectionately. "Silly serpent... Come down and kiss me. Then we must give Gabriel his lessons before I perish from desire."

Crowley mumbled something with a pout before twisting to the side and bent to place a gentle kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. One hand made its way to cup his angel’s cheek and he gently rubbed a thumb along his cheekbone before letting their foreheads rest together.

“How was that?” Crowley asked softly, thumb still running along the delicate bone.

Aziraphale hummed happily and kissed him back tenderly. He nuzzled their noses together as they tested together and ran his fingers through his hair. "Perfection, darling..."

Crowley smiled and tilted his head to press against Aziraphale’s fingers so that he could place a small chaste kiss to his lips and then tilted it back to rest again.

“Good,” he said softly and let a hand rest on Aziraphale’s hip. “Unfortunately though, I think to teach Gabriel, it would be easier for you to face away from me,” he pouted slightly, rubbing a thumb in feather light circles against his angel’s hip.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip and nodded. "Should I roll into my hands and knees, darling?"

Arousal flashed in Crowley’s eyes at that, “either that, or on your side angel. Your choice, whatever is more comfortable for you,” Crowley said softly, voice gaining a slight huskness to it.

Aziraphale flushed but nodded, rolling over to his side so he could still see easily and spreading his legs for them. "Like this, darling?"

Crowley gave Aziraphale a small smile and nod, moving to press his chest against Aziraphale’s upper back a moment later.

“Perfect,” he said and nuzzled the side of Aziraphale’s face and then wrapped a hand around the thigh Aziraphale wasn’t laying down on before pulling it over his thigh. “Is that alright?” Crowley asked softly, wanting to make sure Aziraphale was comfortable still.

Aziraphale snuggled back against Crowley and hummed happily. "Very much so," he hummed contentedly.

Gabriel watched the kisses and the change of positions smiling to himself. He could feel the love coming from both of them and it was a pleasure to be able to look at them freely, so close, knowing that they were at his fingertips. He shook his head slowly, remembering that not long ago he had seen them together for the first time in the images that Michael had shown him. And then at that strange gathering just as the Apocalypse was to take place. Now he was here, as naked as them were and just as aroused, being part of them.  _ Look at them, look at us _ , he thought, amazed and bewitched for a moment.

"It's my turn," he said, kissing Aziraphale again. An intense but shorter kiss, before placing himself in the same position, in front of them and very close to the angel. He reached out and placed a large cushion under his head and shoulders. "I'm ready," he said, looking at them. He slid his knuckles down Aziraphale's body and withdrew them back just before reaching that peculiar new area. He was going to allow the demon to guide him.

Aziraphale turned to Gabriel when he demanded his turn, smiling bashfully and allowing the archangel to pull him in. Moaning softly into the firm kiss, he smiled as Gabriel settled him in comfortably. "Thank you, dear heart. You both take such good care of me."

Gabriel repeated the gesture and took another cushion that he placed next to Crowley. Then he took another and positioned himself comfortably. He held up a hand and some of the greenhouse lights went out. Just enough to see everything he had to see, but so that at the same time they could be more comfortable. With the same movement, the place acquired a somewhat warmer temperature. He had discovered that certain environmental circumstances could have their own influence on the interaction between... no, rather in relationships with... okay, when they were together and made or were going to make love, if he wanted to name it appropriately. As Aziraphale had taught him. And Gabriel was willing to practice that discovery as much as he could.

Crowley gave Aziraphale’s temple a quick kiss before tightening his hold on the angel’s thigh and slid his other hand down so that the heel of it rest on Aziraphale’s groin and he pressed against it slightly. With his index and ring finger he spread Aziraphale’s labia.

“Can you see everything, Gabriel?” Crowley asked curiously since the archangel had moved, unsure if he should still try to teach him visually or just take his hand and teach him by just feeling.

Gabriel approached and observed what Crowley indicated. He saw folds of pink skin and a small bump. He tentatively reached out, curiously, but withdrew it before reaching out to touch it. Everything seemed delicate and sensitive, more than the effort he knew.

"I can see everything," he replied, raising his eyes to the demon.

Aziraphale moaned as Crowley spread him open and smiled softly at the trepidation Gabriel seemed to have about touching him. "It's okay to touch. You should still be gentle at first, but don't be afraid."

At Aziraphale's invitation, Gabriel stared at that part and reached out again. With two fingers, he touched what was most within reach: a small, bright space underneath that bulge. It was soft and wet. He moved his fingers a few millimeters, looking at the angel to see his reaction.

Aziraphale shivered and his hips twitched forward a bit, but he tried to keep still as he bit his lower lip.

At the angel's slight shudder, Gabriel moved his fingers again in the same way, this time going a little higher and almost touching that rounded and irregular point. He wanted to know if he would get the same reaction he had seen in him. It hadn't seemed to him that he was uncomfortable.

The response was lesser this time but there still was one. Aziraphale let out a soft sound, head pulling back against Crowley's shoulder. "Ooh, Gabriel... Getting ahead of your lesson..." It felt so good to have both their fingers on his effort...

"Actually, I don't know what I'm doing nor do I know what name has... nothing," he said quietly. Gabriel was learning something else: that sometimes go slow and try to capture all the nuances of a physical or earthly experience was worth to fully understand and enjoy it. So he stopped before going higher. He wanted to see more and he wanted to see them showing it to him, touching it, telling him. He withdrew his fingers and reached out to kiss him on the part of his neck that joined his shoulder.

“Sounds like you’re managing to do just fine,” Crowley smirked, eyes hooded and voice even more husky than it had been. Up until now he had figured watching anyone else touch Aziraphale would have been revolting. But the first time they had all been together like this, he hadn’t felt like it was, granted it was more of Gabriel and himself together, but he still felt surprisingly alright. Even now, he only felt arousal as he watched Gabriel touch Aziraphale, especially when he was able to bring out those noises.

Crowley swallowed and pursed his lips for a moment as he looked at where Gabriel’s two fingers had paused their touches on Aziraphale’s sex, “well, go on, ask what everything is as you feel it, then.” Crowley finally said, looking up at Gabriel’s face.

Gabriel raised his head and saw Crowley's cloudy gaze. Now that the demon had the angel in his arms and it was Gabriel who had touched him in that way, was when he saw something different in him. For the first time all night it was neither fear nor rejection: it was open arousal. And he really liked it.

Gabriel watched the demon's movements on that point and how Aziraphale responded to it. "Vagina, vulva... cunt", he murmured, getting closer so as not to lose an iota of his shudders. At the same time, he joined one of his fingers to Crowley's, trying to repeat the same thing he had done. "And what is this called?" he asked, smiling as he saw the angel throw his head back and close his eyes.

Aziraphale gasped out and leaned his head back on Crowley's shoulder as he rubbed at his clit. "Oooo... Fuck!" he panted softly as Gabriel began to touch him as well. "That- That is my clit. Or Clitorus. It- It's the most sensitive part on the outside of this effort."

Crowley nodded and placed a few soft kisses to the side of Aziraphale’s neck as he remembered how it felt to have his own clit touched. “It really is, and you see this pit of skin encasing part of it?” he asked and moved his middle finger to gently rub against the clitoral hood.

Gabriel was amazed at the angel's reactions. How could something so tiny and so hidden elicit that response? And how many parts did it was composed? "Yes... I can see it," he replied, looking at more closely.

"Nng…," Aziraphale whined and bucked his hips upwards lightly. "Aah... Please..."

“Shh, shh, s’alright angel,” Crowley shushed, pressing down a bit harder on the clitoral hood as he pressed a few kisses to Aziraphale’s temple. A moment later he put his attention back on Gabriel.

“It’s covering part of Aziraphale’s clit, you can pull it back a bit and reveal more of the sensitive area, see?” Crowley asked and used his middle finger to drag the hood back a bit. “S’called a clitoral hood.” Crowley added on to explain.

Gabriel touched it, very gently. It seemed even more delicate than all of the above. The angel kept twitching, and now he seemed somewhat more desperate. "And the same thing happens when... with the other effort... Well, that clit produces the same sensations? How?" he asked.

"They... They are all full of nerve endings that receive p-pleasure…," Aziraphale whined softly, curling his toes in pleasure.

If that was so, and judging by his gestures and movements, Gabriel knew what could happen if he continued to touch him that way.

"Pleasure, until an orgasm takes place?" he asked. "You taught me that," he continued. And suddenly, he remembered how much he had liked to see how he touched himself, the last time they were together. "Let me see how you do it," Gabriel asked, swallowing hard and running his tongue over his lower lip.

The blonde's breath hitched and he flushed warmly, slowly sliding a hand down over his mound. He let his middle fingertip dip gently beneath the hood to rub himself lightly before dipping lower. His finger was quickly slicked with his own fluids and then he brought it back up to swirl gently around the small bud.

Gabriel could guess that his angel knew very well what to do with that effort, and that as with the other, he had done it often. And he was just as beautiful while he did it. He wanted to keep giving him that pleasure, too, and see how Crowley got it too. But looking at him... Good Lord, his own effort was asking him the same pleasure. "Go on," he whispered, as he took his to try to get some momentary relief.

Licking his lips at the command, he hid his face momentarily against Crowley's neck as he worked his finger more swiftly over the little bud. Whimpering, his hips jerked upwards again in desperation.

Like the other time, Aziraphale was a beautiful and arousing sight. Gabriel didn't know why he liked seeing him like this so much… maybe because for him it still supposed a contrast to the image he had of him for so many millennia. The thought that he had had this so close and never known it made it doubly attractive and pleasurable. "What do you feel?" he asked, approaching his mouth, without touching him.

"It- It feels like my effort is... Tingling. The warmth radiating outward slowly. Almost- Almost like an itch needing to be scratched," he moaned lowly. "Especially... Especially inside."

Gabriel allowed Aziraphale to continue a little longer. Watching him was absolutely delicious. He wondered if he would be able to take him to that point where he knew that... later... "Go on," he asked, in the demanding tone that he knew the angel liked. "And stop when you get to that moment, before... orgasm," he said, looking at Crowley questioningly. From what he was seeing, every term had more than one variant.

Crowley nodded in confirmation, and turned his face a bit until his lips brushed Aziraphale’s ear, “but only if you want to, don’t push yourself, alright?” Crowley quietly whispered and then pressed a gentle kiss to Aziraphale’s temple. 

He wasn’t completely sure how much Aziraphale liked getting told what to do just yet. He could sense Aziraphale enjoyed it to a degree but since he had never been much more than gentle with his angel, he was still pretty cautious during all of this.

Aziraphale whimpered at the command, his hips twitching upwards again as his fingers eagerly picked up the pace. It seemed rather clear in that instant that he quite liked being told what to do. Orders were... Easy to follow. "C-Crowley... Gabe," he moaned deliciously as the feeling built up.

“Shh, you are doing perfect, angel,” Crowley hushed and pressed a few more kisses to Aziraphale’s temple and side of his face, widened his fingers to part his angel’s labia just a bit more.

Gabriel also kissed the angel, feeling his arousing and his warmth, knowing that he was enjoying himself doubly, by his request. And he, in turn, enjoyed knowing that his orders had now become a source of pleasure to him. "Remember, you have to stop before that moment. Afterwards you will be all ours", he whispered in his ear, insistent.

Aziraphale let out another pleasured sound as he was littered with kisses, panting as he chased that glorious feeling of pure pleasure. It didn't take him long before that pleasure began to mount and he nearly sobbed as he pulled his hand away from his effort, fingers twitching with the reflexive need to continue. "Too- Too close…," he panted and let his head lull to the side so he could look at them. "Don't... Don't want to orgasm just yet," he insisted, confirming Gabriel's earlier question of terminology.

"That's it, Principality, just like that," said Gabriel, confirming his words. He looked at Crowley again, wondering what to do next. He was looking forward to that moment, too, and for the demon, to seeing him again as he had seen him that first time, the night before his departure. But he did not know what possibilities they had at the time. Gabriel couldn't remember how long it had been since he felt almost completely disoriented about something. And he also realized that he was enjoying being able to relax and allow someone to guide him.

“Shh, shhh, I know, I know,” Crowley peppered even more kisses anywhere he could on Aziraphale’s face, murmuring praise between each one and gently squeezing the thigh in his hand. The heel of his palm lessened the pressure of pressing against his angel mound as well.

“Do you want me to let you go so you can calm down a bit?” Crowley asked softly, giving Aziraphale his sole attention to make sure he was comfortable enough to continue teaching Gabriel. He wanted to go slow so Gabriel could get a gasp on everything, but didn’t want to draw out everything if Aziraphale would get frustrated and upset with teasing.

"N-No," Aziraphale panted out, smiling and preening under all the praise he was receiving from both his partners. He nearly glowed warmly with it. "Mm... It's... It's all perfect. Please... Please continue the lesson, darling."

“Alright, just making sure,” Crowley smiled and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s temple. “Alright, Gabriel,” Crowley focused his attention back on the archangel.

"Of course," replied Gabriel, pleased to see Crowley calm and so relaxed.

Crowley blinked and then realized Gabriel thought he was checking in on him. In retrospect he probably should be since this was most likely overwhelming to learn in one go, but he was honestly more concerned with making sure Aziraphale was comfortable than thinking about the archangel’s level of comfort.

“Uh, yeah, that’s good then,” he replied, trying to make it seem like that had been his intention off the bat. “Anyways, so,” he motioned between Aziraphale’s legs with his eyes, ”see how everything is glistening?”

"Yes, I can see it," the angel replied, biting his lower lip. Aziraphale still had narrowed eyes and shuddered against Crowley. Gabriel knew that he himself was going to start to get desperate in no time. "You two have got me so aroused that you've made me naturally slick," he explained with a slightly dazed smile.

"Oh... so at that point they all seem to be similar, right?" Gabriel asked, taking his in his hand and noticing how that humidity existed in his case as well. And it was not the first time, he knew it was a recurring phenomenon associated with the need that now came upon him.

“Eh... to an extent,” Crowley began, “Aziraphale’s effort here is slick to make it less painful to be penetrated,” he tried to explain.

"Penetrated... like…," Gabriel did not want to explain further in front of Crowley. He didn't want him to withdraw again. What did Crowley know, what could he know about what had happened between them when he was in Hell? Gabriel had to admit to himself that he really wanted him to be part of everything they had shared, just as he had wanted before.

“Uh, well... like penetrated?” Crowley said awkwardly, not sure what Gabriel didn’t understand by that word. “Y’know, sticking your cock inside,” he continued, then moved his middle finger to gently circle the entrance to Aziraphale’s vagina.

"Oh my…," Gabriel said, opening his eyes wide. That effort... well, cunt, it seemed to have many more mysteries than his. "Yes, I think that's what I meant," he continued. That was. Well, he was almost almost certain. At the end of the day it was about introducing his effort... well, cock, inside the angel. Which he was wanting to do, anyway.

Aziraphale looked Gabriel over and smiled a little, reaching back to gently run his fingers through Crowley's hair. "I... Introduced Gabriel to my backside while you were away, darling. He's not virginal any longer, but this is still a mystery for him."

Gabriel stopped. He looked at Aziraphale, who seemed extremely pleased with both what they were doing to him and with his sudden revelation. And then he looked at Crowley. Oh Lord.

Crowley rose a brow at that, “really now,” he said and then looked at Gabriel curiously.

"Okay…," he started, trying to smile and shrugging slightly. "As Aziraphale has said, I think I am now the archangel of purity only in title and intent," he said.  _ And they haven't demoted me _ , he was about to say.  _ But it would have been worth it _ , was the next thought that tried to creep into his mind.

Crowley rolled his eyes at that, “yeah, guess so,” he let out a breath, slightly annoyed, “I take it you understand the penetration part then?”

"Yes, yes, that is clear," said Gabriel firmly, fully convinced that he knew that part well, from what he had experienced so far.

“Alright, so you know Aziraphale needs to be prepped then?” Crowley said just as he dipped his middle finger a few centimeters into Aziraphale’s entrance.

Aziraphale tilted his head to kiss and nibble at Crowley's jaw. "You're don't sound so pouty, darling…," he smiled affectionately before squeaking as Crowley pushed his finger slowly inside.

Crowley slowly pulled his finger back out, “sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to spook you,” Crowley said, wide eyed for a moment and pressed a few kisses to Aziraphale’s temple in apology. “Alright, angel?” he asked quickly, middle finger rubbing gentle circles around the entrance to try and sooth any discomfort.

"Oh! Quite alright, dearest," he assured, squeezing Crowley's thigh and smiling bashfully. "Just surprised me, is all."

Well, it seemed Gabriel could speak freely to Crowley, judging by his questions and attitude. It even seemed a little challenging. Then he wouldn't mind if he responded on the same level. "I would say that Aziraphale has had no complaints in that regard, right, love?" he asked, turning to approach him to kiss him in the hollow of the neck under his jaw.

Aziraphale shivered as Gabriel leaned in and kissed at him. "You each have had me in a different way... And now... We can keep exploring together."

Crowley puffed his cheeks out for a second and then grumbled, “thought we were teaching Gabriel, not getting off track every two seconds,” ok, maybe he was beginning to grow just a little bit jealous.

Gabriel was not an expert in personal relations, but he could distinguish that something was happening there. He looked and listened and raised an eyebrow. And Gabriel understood that he had to convey certain concepts for Crowley to understand something basic. "Crowley," he said, with one last kiss under the angel's jaw. He withdrew his face and straightened a little to meet Crowley's gaze in front of him, just a few inches away. Now they both had Aziraphale between their bodies.

"Aziraphale has never stopped being yours," he said, putting a couple of fingers close to his chin. "You can have everything you want to have," he continued. And closed the distance that separated them to kiss him slowly, softly but with confidence.

Crowley kissed Gabriel back but after a moment he started pressing their lips together harder, more roughly. He was tired of Gabriel constantly making it a point to remind him Aziraphale still cared about him and decided he didn’t want Gabriel’s soft kisses. Not like they had really kissed all that sweetly before, but still he wasn’t some delicate little broken thing. After another moment he pulled his hand away from Aziraphale’s vulva and used it to grip at Gabriel’s hair tightly and pull his head back just a bit as they continued kissing.

Aziraphale knew that look well... He'd seen it aimed at William Shakespeare many times before he truly understood what it was. He bit his lip and worried they might need to take a moment to speak but then Gabriel was speaking and the pair were kissing... And then Crowley was kissing a bit harder... A feral quality to his touch. He felt his breath die in his chest and watched with wide eyed fascination. 

Crowley was always so gentle with him... Seeing him kiss Gabriel like that was... Rousing to say the least.

Gabriel felt something he didn't expect: Crowley's hand on his head, pulling him close and pressing. Actually, almost demanding of him. Where had this demon come from? Half an hour ago, it was almost impossible for him to look at his face, and Aziraphale asked him for patience, patience, infinite patience and understanding so as not to frighten him, to keep him from feeling pressured. Because he had returned terrified of Hell and because he himself terrified him. Because he was afraid of losing the angel. And so Gabriel had behabed with extreme caution and exquisite care. What was happening now?

Gabriel smiled slightly into the kiss and let Crowley determine the pace. If he wanted the kiss of an archangel, he was going to have it. He opened his mouth and claimed his tongue, letting him have his too. Meanwhile, he brought his hand to the demon's back, holding him firmly. He was liking the firm contact of his hand against the nape of his neck, so he intensified the kiss and the pressure. And again, he radiated some of the love he had thrown into him when they were in the dining room. This time it was not an enveloping wave but a hard, defined lightning bolt, direct to his heart. A declaration of his presence here and now and within him. He continued to devour his mouth until he considered that his message could have been sufficiently understood.

"And I too can have what I want to have," he said, hardly leaving his lips a few moments later. Before leaving, it was he who this time drew him by the nape of his neck and kissed him again with the same intensity, only for an instant. "You can continue whenever you like. But we shouldn't keep our angel waiting," he finished, without looking away and raising his eyebrows in an expressive gesture.

A growl started to build up in Crowley's chest at the love he felt being thrown into his heart for a moment but then it died off. Gabriel started speaking and kissing him again and when that ended as well his nostrils flared and he snuggle closer to Aziraphale. Nuzzling the side of said angel’s neck for a moment, he forced himself to calm down before looking back at Gabriel.

“Yeah, so what else do you need taught?” he said, forcing himself to calm down even more, pupils dilated a cock just a bit harder as it twitched against the cleft of Aziraphale’s backside.

"As Aziraphale has said, I am ready to explore together," Gabriel replied, still a little stunned after Crowley's kiss. Definitely, he still lacked too much to finish understanding him, but that was something he was also willing to explore.

Aziraphale chuckled as Crowley hid his face against his neck. He ran his fingers gently through Crowley's hair. "Perhaps we've had enough of a lesson for now and need to have a practical exam," he mused playfully whilst biting his lower lip. "By this point I'm... Aching to be filled. We can have more lessons later."

Gabriel smiled. "You've heard our angel already," he said, looking at Crowley. "And there's nothing I want more right now," he continued, pushing his hips against him. His effort, pressed against the angel, warned him again that he needed urgent attention.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Crowley narrowed his eyes at Gabriel’s cock before looking back at Aziraphale, “I know you aren’t going to try and take that without some sort of prep,” he hissed into Aziraphale’s ear still feeling echoes of irritation from a moment ago. Though ultimately the truth was that Aziraphale had felt tight, deliciously so when they had fucked earlier and from how much he had had to widen his jaw to take Gabriel the other day, well, he wasn’t about to just let Aziraphale get impaled without making sure he was relaxed enough to take it.

"Of course not," Aziraphale assured in a gentle, soothing tone. "But... Let's go ahead and move to prep," he ran a gentle hand over Crowley's arm and squeezed it gently. "I just don't want any more slow teasing right now."

From Crowley's tone and manner, Gabriel could see that something was happening in his mind, something that had escaped him. What was that sudden irritation about? He had tried to approach him with the understanding and care Aziraphale had asked of him. And also according to what his... well, his feelings demanded, if he had to be honest with himself. He was trying. He kept trying. But for Heaven's sake, he also deserved something.

"Do you want me to do it like the other times?" he asked, stroking the angel's cheek. He preferred to focus on Aziraphale right now. "Tell us how you want to have us," he continued.

"Same concept, anyway…," Aziraphale shivered and squirmed a little. "You can prep my backside like normal and Crowley can do my front... And... I don't really mind who takes what... Crowley?" he looked at the demon, hoping for some input."

“Yeah?” the demon asked, raising a brow.

"Which of my... Well," Aziraphale's face flushed at having to ask. "How would you like to take me?"

Crowley swallowed and looked between both his and Gabriel’s efforts, trying to decide.

“Aziraphale,” he frowned, and pulled back just a bit more, “why are you asking me? You need to be the one to decide, I don’t want you hurting if we both fuck you together... that is... that is what you wanted, right?” he added at the end.

"I…," Aziraphale blinked and flustered, nodding slowly. "Yes, I want you together…," he looked down a bit shyly. "I was just asking if you had a preference," he murmured sheepishly. "I suppose we can have Gabriel at the back and you in the front. That way you can both experience me in a different way too."

Crowley flushed a bit and nodded slightly, “Alright, yeah, do you... I mean do you want to stay on the side?”

"It would be fine that way, yes..." Aziraphale nodded, face flushed. He'd... Done it many ways. "Or we could do it kneeling."

“Would that be the most comfortable for you, angel?” Crowley figured it might be, but if he was also moving in him at the same time as Gabriel… “Like I said though, I want to do this the way that’s the most comfortable for you,” he said quietly, slowly lowering Aziraphale’s leg while letting go of his thigh. “Seriously, who cares about mine or Gabriel’s input if it will make you uncomfortable or hurt,” Crowley said and cupped either side of Aziraphale’s face with his hands, “I’m serious,” he murmured and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead.

"The side position would be most comfortable. Or Gabriel laid down and I was on top of him and you were behind me," he pointed out. He then looked back up to Crowley and smiled softly. "Crowley... You two aren't going to hurt me... As long as I'm well prepped everything should be fine," he assured. "Sex is not only about the receiver, however, so that's why I was asking for preferences."

Crowley swallowed and looked away, “I know,” he mumbled and pulled his hands away, still slightly worried but Aziraphale knew his corporation best, right? “Do you want us prepping you together or how…,” he trailed off.

"It'd be most efficient," he agreed with a gentle smile. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me."

“I know,” but what if both of them were too much somehow? “Alright, well... do you.. hum...” he swallowed, “have a preference for how I lube you up then?” Fuck, he didn’t have any oil or lube on himself.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip and looked to Gabriel. "Can we use a small miracle, dearheart?" he asked the archangel hopefully.

Crowley rose a brow at that, since when did Aziraphale ask permission to use miracles? Though he wasn’t about to voice that question, but it was... it really was strange. Slowly he turned his head to look at the archangel as well, in curiosity.

There was definitely something Gabriel was not understanding. At first Crowley seemed quite determined, even eager to be with the two of them. Why now so much conversation, so much question, so much impediment? With Aziraphale, things had been smooth, even with Crowley they were, the first time. That first time was a mystery to Gabriel, but it was simple and beautiful at the same time. He just wanted to be with the angel he loved and the demon whom he believed he could love.

As for Aziraphale... Obviously Aziraphale was more than comfortable with both of them, and from what Gabriel had found, he was not fragile. He was a Principality of Heaven, damn it. And he had also found that he liked a little intensity.

_I am going to prepare him as I always do, without miracles,_ the archangel wanted to answer, but he opted again for the diplomatic channel. "Let's do it with a miracle this time," he replied. "Come into my arms, Principality," he asked, enveloping and drawing him against him. At this moment he needed the warmth of what he already knew, to feel comfortable and in control of himself. "Let me take you the way you like it."

Aziraphale flushed at the way Gabriel said he'd take care of him but he smiled and nodded eagerly. He then leaned in to kiss Gabriel with a low hum, running his hands over his lover's broad chest. "Please..."

Gabriel had learned to read his angel well. With few words and few gestures, he managed to make them both feel interpenetrated and happy. And he needed what Aziraphale had brought him from the beginning: exactly all he was missing. Light, love, simplicity, pleasure. Now, tonight, more than ever.

"Honey," he said, taking back an intimate moment with him. He loved how he curled around his chest, obviously happy to be wrapped. "Turn around for me," he whispered, pulling their foreheads together. "I promise it will be as good as ever. Or as never before," he added.

Biting his lower lip at the gentle command, he nodded and rolled over carefully between his lovers so they could better access what parts of him they would be preparing. Once facing Crowley, he smiled and pulled him into a loving kiss as well. "Please," he pleaded softly against his lips.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale back when he plead, “shhh, I’ve got you, angel,” he whispered and pressed another kiss to his lips before moving a hand between the two of them to gather some of Aziraphale’s slick to coat his own cock.

Gabriel had never performed such a miracle, but having done it before, using human technique, he knew what the goal was. And therefore, he kissed him on the neck, closing his eyes, while placing his hand on the area he already knew. "Can you feel it?" he whispered again.

Aziraphale gasped softly against Crowley's mouth as Gabriel helped to prepare him "Aah... Y-Yes, I can feel it," he panted, face flushed.

Crowley stopped slicking his cock in favor of placing a hand on Aziraphale’s hip and he pressed another kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead. Then he let the palm of his dry hand rest on the side of Aziraphale’s face. “Still feeling good so far angel?” Crowley asked softly.

Aziraphale hummed and nodded, nuzzling Crowley fondly. "Very good... Can't wait for more..."

Crowley smiled and pressed another kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead, “good to hear.”

Gabriel remembered Aziraphale's words: _I want to feel full._ And his effort leaped to the lowest point of his back, not only asking but demanding in the most desperate way he had ever experienced. He reached down one hand to his hip and tried to get him to alter the position a bit, to make it more accessible. He placed his effort at the entrance, noting that the miracle had done its job. "Are you ready, love?" he asked.

Aziraphale looked over his shoulder at Gabriel, smiling as he felt his effort twitching with desperate need against his backside. "Mm... Yes, I'm ready, dearheart. Please…," he pleaded, wrapping his arm around Crowley to ground himself.

Crowley hugged Aziraphale tightly, running a hand through the angel’s hair and pressing kisses to the top of his head, little mummers of praise already falling from his lips. “That’s it, just relax for Gabriel,” Crowley breathed, “I have you, he has you, It’ll feel really good in a moment,” Crowley breathed out again after peppering a few more kisses to the crown of Aziraphale’s head.

Without another word, Gabriel began to push his effort into Aziraphale, watching the angel melt under Crowley's caresses and words. Be that as it may, seeing them that way always made his body and mind liquefy. Maybe because it was something pure and beautiful, but in a solid and tangible way. They were love, and now that he knew it, he wanted it too. He bit gently on the angel's shoulder and pushed a little more. "We love you," he whispered, just a muffled murmur against his skin.

Aziraphale moaned as the larger angel pushed slowly inside him, his short nails lightly pressing into the skin of Crowley's back. A soft whine escaped him at the bite and he felt breathless and dazed. "Ooh... Gabriel…," he moaned, lashes fluttering. "Feels so good..."

Crowley continued to press kisses to the crown of Aziraphale’s head, and when his angel whined he pressed a kiss to his temple, cock twitching as he moaned.

The angel hummed and nuzzled at Crowley, his freehand slipping down to stroke the demon slowly whilst he waited for his turn to enter him.

Crowley let out a shuddering breath, “Aziraphale,” he breathed out in the next before burying his face into the angel’s curls. His cock twitched again before precum began to bead at the tip and Crowley groaned, thighs flexing.

Aziraphale chuckled breathlessly and continued stroking Crowley gently. "So good for me... Thank you for doing everything I've asked of you..."

Crowley whined at that and dropped his head to Aziraphale’s neck, thighs continuing to flex as he attempted to keep his hips still.

Gabriel slipped inside Aziraphale very slowly, controlling himself at first and letting him slip on his effort at the end. There was the warmth, the tight softness he needed to find again. He looked at Crowley, who seemed to want to hide in his angel, while Aziraphale kept dedicating words of love to him. Gabriel was discovering that there was still a side to explore: this love allowed him to enjoy himself in various ways; now looking at them, then being part of the two of them... He could never have had anything like it in Heaven. "Crowley, come here…," he said, inviting him to take the angel.

Crowley shivered at hearing Gabriel say his name and whined, hips jerking before pressing his face closer to Aziraphale’s neck, blushing furiously in embarrassment as more precum bubbled out the tip of his cock. After a moment he pulled his face away from Aziraphale’s neck but didn’t let go of the angel as he looked at Gabriel confused.

Gabriel smiled delightedly seeing Crowley's blush. A few minutes earlier he had kissed him fiercely and now he was hiding in an adorable way. Everything at the same time was too much for him, who had to stop inside Aziraphale to prevent the orgasm from appearing right then and there. He closed his eyes, shuddering and trying to suppress what could happen if he kept moving and looking at them.

"Crowley, take him too... come on...," he asked, "but wait a minute, if I keep going I'm going to... hmpf," he said, with a muffled groan. The archangel shook his head and tensed his thighs even more as he shuddered through more small shocks of pleasure.

“Not until Aziraphale says he’s adjusted and ready,” he swallowed, wanting to press into Aziraphale just like Gabriel told him to, but Aziraphale hadn’t told him he was ready for a second cock. Nor had his angel even attempted to move his cock in any way that indicated he was ready. Just because Aziraphale seemed to enjoy being bossed about in bed didn’t mean he was going to have someone he barely trusted do the same to him. And he would be even more damned than he was if he would listen to someone over Aziraphale on what pace to go when it was said angel who’s comfort was at stake here.

Gabriel did not stop smiling with a certain irony at the delicate attentions that Crowley insisted on having with Aziraphale. And because curiously, it seemed that much of his fears and his reticences disappeared in bed. "Angel, tell us what you feel and how you feel it," asked Gabriel. "We want to hear you." He was beginning to realize that looking and listening to him were two ways to increase the pleasure his body felt.

Aziraphale groaned as Gabriel's large effort pressed deeper and deeper within him. His body shifted and stretched to accommodate him once more even as he allowed Crowley to clutch at him in need. Finally Gabriel had bottomed out within him and he took several deep breaths as he got used to, only half listening as his lovers began to talk over him.

Seeing Crowley's frown, he turned back into the conversation and looked between them as they discussed his readiness. "I'm- I'm alright now. It's okay," he assured them both before looking back to Crowley with a gentle smile, his eyes clouded with desire. "Please... I'm ready for you both, I promise..."

“Alright, if you’re sure then,” Crowley gave his attention back to Aziraphale and shivered as he wrapped both hands around his. Gently he pulled them off of his effort and groaned as he completely lost stimulation. He let go of Aziraphale’s hands and gripped at his thigh with one of his, the other wrapped around his cock and guided it towards his angel’s wet heat.

“Alright, I'm going to start with just the head, tell me if it’s too much,” Crowley said before lifting Aziraphale’s leg just a bit by his thigh and gently pressed against his entrance until he began to slide in. “O-oh fuck,” Crowley panted when he heard a wet pop and felt the head of his cock be wetly squeezed.

Aziraphale was of course prepared, judging by his expression and his body's reaction to Crowley's advance. "I already knew that," Gabriel whispered in his ear, as the demon entered his body. How could it be that in such a short time Gabriel had come to know him better than Crowley? He had had him during the days that the demon had been in Hell and he knew what he was like, how he smelled, how he moved, what he needed and what he liked to receive from him. He felt him like his, but he had been wanting to share him with Crowley all night. Share him, take him between the two and make him shiver from his hands and mouth and the effort of both. He allowed the demon to adjust to him, at his own pace.

Aziraphale whined softly as Crowley entered him but shifted to wrap him in his arms as he slowly eased inside him. The pressure was tenfold with two efforts entering his own, but so was the pleasure... His toes curled and he was already beginning to pant softly between them. "Ooh, it'd do much... But so gooood!"

At hearing it felt good, Crowley slowly slid another inch inside and paused to adjust, panting himself. “It does oh, fuck you’re so tight, alright, Aziraphale,” he moaned, head falling forward as he caught his breath and then pulled Aziraphale’s leg over his hip to free his second hand up.

Gabriel felt Crowley's movement in his own effort as he entered Aziraphale, like a small shock wave. They were linked through the angel, who seemed to be enjoying himself more than ever. He took advantage of the fact that the demon had raised his leg to start a slow movement inside him. He groaned at his neck at the first onslaught of pleasure, which shot up to the root of his hair.

Crowley hissed in both pleasure and annoyance when Gabriel began to move, “sssstop,” he glared at the Archangel, flashing his fangs. “You want to fucking hurt him?” he snapped.

Gabriel opened his eyes when he heard the hiss. He saw Crowley's fangs and wide yellow eyes, but the pleasure did not allow him to react as he would have days before to a vision like that. The pleasure and the knowledge that if he let himself go again, Crowley would react again as he already knew... and also because there was a tender point in the way the demon protected the angel.

"Easy, demon," he replied, staring at him. A brief violet glow flashed for a moment, then faded. "Everything okay, love?" he asked Aziraphale in another whisper.

Crowley’s eye twitched but he otherwise stayed still, not wanting to move now so Aziraphale could have more time to adjust.

Aziraphale groaned softly as Gabriel began to move a bit early. He jumped a little at Crowley's hissing over him and he shivered as the pair seemed to have lightning sparking between their eyes over his head. "I-I'm okay, darling. He's just new to this and... eager," he chuckled softly. He brought a hand up to gently caress Crowley's cheek and guiding him to look him in the eye. "I think I've made you worried because... I told you once long ago that you moved too fast for me…," he murmured softly. "I was just scared then... And it wasn't about sex. I am much more durable than a human, my love. You two aren't going to break me, I assure you."

There was a moment that hurt flashed in Crowley’s eyes, vulnerability at those words, before he quickly shut his eyes. A displeased hiss left him just as he opened his eyes again and glanced to the side with a glare.

“Eager doesn’t excuse…,” Crowley started to say with a snarl before flaring his nostrils and exhaling in a forced huff. “Doesn’t give him the right to…,” he paused again, too angry to be able to figure out words. “Whatever,” Crowley muttered and slowly pressed another inch forward. He was just... whatever it didn’t matter, if the angels were perfectly peachy with this, then fine... whatever, not like demons were supposed to care, anyways.

Aziraphale shivered as he sank deeper into him. "I know, my love. Gabriel must practice patience in many things. I appreciate your concern, I promise," he murmured softly, kissing along the demon's jaw. "But you don't have to worry about hurting me... I... I must admit I like a bit of roughness. But you're correct about... starting slow."

Gabriel had been practicing for a long time not only patience, but also containment, and also trying to find out what was happening with Crowley... and seeing his last gestures and hearing his words began to understand him. He saw a trait of pain cross his forehead. And he didn't like it. Crowley not only seemed annoyed, he seemed desperate, as if he felt that he could not expect anything good from anything or anyone. He had his angel before him, and an archangel from Heaven who was willing to try with him... something he still didn't quite know what it was, but Gabriel was willing. And yet Crowley was not able to enjoy it. He knew that if he kept standing up to him, he would break him, of course. But at what price. Gabriel did not want to pay it.

"Crowley, wait," he said, extending an arm around Aziraphale and wrapping around Crowley's. “We’ll go at your pace. We listen to you, alright? We are also here for you. I will adapt."

Right, sure, Crowley thought miserably and just pressed his face to Aziraphale’s shoulder, wanting to hide and hating that he was ruining this. It always somehow ended up being about him, even when it should have just been about Aziraphale and even now it was about all three of them and he was...

Fuck, couldn’t he just be quiet for once?

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have snapped, I know Aziraphale won't break. Just... just forget I said anything,” he pressed the last few inches of his own cock into Aziraphale, hoping they could just get back to enjoying their evening, and let out a small breath of air as he stifled his moan against Aziraphale’s shoulder.

Aziraphale grunted as Crowley pushed deeper into him, whining softly as he flexed around the both of them. "It's... It's alright. Let's just enjoy the moment..." They'd have to address it later... "I- I'm alright when you both are... You- You both feel so amazing," he murmured, lashes fluttering. "Can you feel... Can you feel each other through me?"

Crowley blushed darkly at that question because he could. It was almost more obscene than he would have ever thought it would.

“Y-yes,” Crowley whimpered, cock giving an impatient twitch to remind himself how hard and desperate for release he actually was. “I-I can, fuck,” he moaned, Aziraphale was so tight around him and it was almost like feeling Gabriel’s cock through a condom with how much he could feel between the stretched thin membrane of Aziraphale’s channels. The realization that Gabriel had to be able to feel his cock just as vividly had another deep moan tearing out of him.

Gabriel finally felt himself on familiar ground again. He gave an almost imperceptible sigh of relief and noticed how some of the tension that had begun to grow in him disappeared. As much as Gabriel needed a party and a relaxing night, perhaps he hadn't had time to fully assess the dimensions of what had just happened to the demon. Neither Aziraphale nor he had just escaped Hell in a rather traumatic way. So this was the night for all three, but most of all it was Crowley's night. They were here for him. Gabriel deserved it, but he did too.

"That's it, Crowley, I feel you too, yes...," he said, still hugging him around Aziraphale, stroking him. "We have you, I...", he tried to continue, but his voice was lost in a moan that this time he did not try to drown against the angel.

Aziraphale shivered as both of them held onto him and bit his lower lip. They both seemed to be feeling so much within him... He rolled his hips forward and back experimentally, letting out a choked sound. "Aah! N-No matter how I move... One of you fills me..."

"I feel you both," Gabriel said, closing his eyes again and frowning at the sensations that enveloped him. It was Crowley's effort so close to his, through Aziraphale. It was the two of them in his arms, and his own effort that kept asking him to move. It was too much contact, heat, humidity, and arousing for his nerve endings. "Good Lord, I think I'm going to have an orgasm without moving," he almost sobbed. Part of him wanted to hear Crowley, as he had with Aziraphale, know what he felt and what was happening in his body and mind, but he knew that if he did, he couldn't control himself anymore.

"I- I know... I know it's so much…," he panted and reached back with his freehand, tangling his fingers in Gabriel's dark hair. Turning to look over his shoulder, he looked pleadingly into his archangel's eyes. "If- If anyone does release... It's okay. Angels, and demons I assume, don't- Don't have to have refractory periods or times between orgasms if we don't want to," he assured gently. "We... Could keep going for a very, very long time if desired..."

“Ngk,” Crowley made a noise at that and pressed his face even harder into Aziraphale’s shoulder. The thought of keeping his refractory period turned off and cumming with the two angels multiple times was almost enough to make him spill that second.

Aziraphale huffed a breathless laugh and stroked Crowley's crimson hair as well. "Both so eager aren't you?"

Crowley whined and relaxed slightly against Aziraphale when he started stroking his hair.

Gabriel didn't remember that something like that was possible, but at the mention that he could do it, and then repeat it... "Crowley... Crowley," he gasped, suddenly delighted at the idea of having that orgasm inside Aziraphale along with Crowley, which also seemed about to explode. "Crowley, do you... want, with me, now?" asked Gabriel, who could barely speak.

Crowley swallowed, and lifted his face slightly so he could speak without being muffled, “Y-yes,” he managed to get out, before licking his lips. “A-angel, can I move?” he asked quietly, trying to continue to stay still.

Gabriel tried to stay still because he wanted to see and hear them when he reached it too. He wanted to see Crowley's pretty face and be able to touch him, and feel the sounds and tremors of both of them. It was the first time he was with the two of them like that and he needed all the senses of his celestial body. He tried to extend his arms a bit more so that he could cover as much of the demon as possible. "Aziraphale..." This time he could only plead.

Aziraphale hummed and nodded quickly. "It's okay, loves... Do it," he insisted, licking his lips. "Take the edge off so we can go again for longer," he didn't want his poor boys lying them in need for longer than necessary.

Crowley inhaled shakily and nodded against Aziraphale’s shoulder before pulling out slightly and rocking forward as he exhaled shakily, trying to control the desperate need to thrust abandonly and find a comfortable pace first.

Gabriel did not want to miss a detail of both, so his intention was to give them a few seconds of advantage. He knew he would catch up to them as soon as he started moving. "Yes, Crowley... let me see you, let me see you both," he whispered, his eyes barely open. "I won't be long," he continued, bringing his hand up to the demon's cheek.

Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley thrust within him while Gabriel remained fully in place. He felt so deliciously full... His leg wrapped tighter around the demon's hip as he whined. "O-Oh! Crowley!"

Crowley pulled out just a bit more and thrust forward again, slowly setting a faster pace as he felt Aziraphale’s leg flex. Then he turned his face towards his angel’s neck and pressed an open mouthed kiss to it, hands tightening on Aziraphale’s waist. “So tight,” he breathed, moaning at both how tight Aziraphale felt and how it felt to brush up against the bulging taught skin that outlined Gabriel’s cock.

“Fuck,” Crowley groaned, “so good,” he panted, tongue dragging and teeth lightly scraping against Aziraphale’s pulse point as Crowley shuddered.

"Y-Yes! So good!" Aziraphale keened while flexing around them both, his nails dragging over Crowley's shoulder. "G-Gabriel, please!"

Gabriel was immensely enjoying his connection with his lovers. Crowley moaned and moved within Aziraphale, and Aziraphale above them both, and Gabriel felt his body and senses were something fluid that circulated between them like a vibrating pulse. He kissed the hollow of the angel's shoulder when the two of them kissed, and then he began to move when the angel claimed him, into that total connection. He pulled his hips back just enough to stop himself before the orgasm came hopelessly. Then he went back to the bottom, biting his lips. He moved again in the same way, with the same cadence, as he listened and felt their kisses and caresses.

Still with his face on the angel's neck and still moving, he caressed the neck and Crowley's shoulders. "I have very little left," he said. "Aziraphale... your effort, how...?" he asked, not knowing exactly what to ask, but wishing that his angel could enjoy the same connection with them in every way.

"I- I'll be able to cum as well with- With just the penetration and friction," he panted softly as he rocked between them deliciously. "It also helps to touch my clitoris, but... I don't know that there's enough room right now."

_To cum,_ Aziraphale said. And Gabriel understood that there was a new word for what was about to happen between them and with their effort. At the revelation that direct contact with that little button he'd seen before could speed things up, Gabriel tried to reach into the angel's groin to get to that little spot. "Do you think I could?" he asked, sliding the tips of his fingers.

"Y-You can try," Aziraphale assured, face flushed. "Make... Make your fingers slick first though."

"Very well, darling," replied Gabriel. One by one, he inserted three fingers into his own mouth and drew them out wet. With a small miracle, he intensified that wetness and made it permanent. Then he put his hand through the gap that his lovers managed to make between their bodies to reach that cleft whose image he still had in mind. He took a few seconds to locate it, but managed to find what he was looking for. The small space only allowed him to reach it with the tip of two fingers. He moved them gently over the clit, just as he had when he had it in front of him.

Gabriel could barely move his hand, but managed to make small circles, increasing speed and pressure when he saw Aziraphale respond in turn increasing his moans. Now his pleasure depended in some way on Aziraphale, but Aziraphale's pleasure depended on him, to some degree. He moved again inside him very slowly, because he was only missing...

"Crowley," he said, almost a moan. "Look at me, Crowley," he asked.

Crowley moaned one last time before pulling his mouth away from Aziraphale’s neck and bit his lip to stifle any more. He slowed his thrusts slightly as he looked at Gabriel, face flushed.

Gabriel brought his forehead closer to Crowley's over Aziraphale's shoulder. He wanted to feel his breath and be able to have his mouth very close when the time came. He kept moving a little more, trying to keep up the pace on Aziraphale's clit.

Aziraphale listened and watched his lovers as they moved, whimpering as Gabriel seemed to redouble his efforts on getting him to find his release while Crowley slowed down. He rocked between them, body tensing and toes curling as that wonderful crest approached. And finally, he was tumbling over the edge with a pleasured cry as he came undone around them both.

“Guh-ha!” Crowley cried out, feeling everything get even tighter around himself just as he thrust forward once again. As his forehead fell forward to rest against Gabriel’s, his balls drew tight as well and a moment later he was cumming as well.

Hearing Aziraphale's cry and Crowley's release, Gabriel could no longer resist. With four more thrusts, the culmination came and his effort tensed and vibrated to its peak within the angel. Their moans mingled and as they did, Gabriel eagerly sought Crowley's mouth, who had just come.

Dazedly, Crowley pressed his mouth back against Gabriel’s with a moan, eyes hooded and feeling pleasantly warm. His cock twitched and spurt a few more times though it didn’t grow soft once it stopped, and he moaned softly into the archangel’s mouth, eyes fluttering shut.

Aziraphale sobbed dryly in pleasure as he was filled up with the seed of both his lovers. He felt dazed and like the room was reeling, closing his eyes as he clung to Crowley whilst his own body continued to twitch through orgasm. It was all so much all at once.

Gabriel had all his senses saturated. He had them both practically in his arms, cumming together, moaning and kissing Crowley, who was kissing him back with the same maddening desire. He had noticed Crowley's effort almost alongside his, filling Aziraphale as he had asked, as he liked. His mind went blank for a time that he couldn't determine, from the highest point until the waves of pleasure began to disappear very slowly. He was still holding on to them when their tongues parted and the kiss turned into a delicious touch between his lips.

Crowley’s grip on Aziraphale’s hips lessened, grew softer, as he calmed down slightly and the endorphins flooding his system kept him relaxed. Softly he panted through slightly parted lips that softly met Gabriel’s between exhales. 

He felt more calm, less worried that something could go wrong, that he might somehow hurt Aziraphale or piss Gabriel off and it was such a nice feeling. He wanted to stay like that, comfort and less scared, no longer feeling as if everything was fight or flight. Though there was a less comfortable buzz beneath his skin that felt electric as the blood continued to pulse and keep his cock hard.

Aziraphale opened his eyes to lazily watch his lovers kissing over his shoulder. His love bubbled up between them and a serene smile crossed his features. "You two... Are so beautiful..."

* * * * *  


  


When he opened his eyes and was able to focus his gaze, Gabriel thought he glimpsed something in Crowley's gesture that he had never seen before. It seemed... something akin to happiness, or at least well-being. The demon was undoubtedly relaxed. Gabriel smiled. If he could, he would have signed where it would have been necessary to ensure that they could stay that way forever. Having them both in that state so similar to happiness, and being able to access that wonderful placidity. To that shared pleasure.

He managed to bring his other hand around Aziraphale's shoulder to reach Crowley. He stroked his hair and the nape of his neck, very slowly, enjoying being able to transmit something that he still didn't know what to call, but that was undoubtedly real. At the same time, his other hand was still between the angel's legs and he felt it pleasantly wet, hot and slippery. He kissed his shoulder and bit it very lightly, just a contact with teeth and tongue to savor him and feel again that this angel was his.

"I love you. We love you," he replied.

Aziraphale let out a muffled sound of pleased surprised at the soft bite, squirming a bit between them. "Aah... I- I love you too. And I love you as well, Crowley. So very much," he assured, smiling languidly as he looked at them both in turn.

“Mmm, love you too,” Crowley sighed out and ducked his head to nuzzle Aziraphale.

Aziraphale laughed warmly at the nuzzle and shifted to kiss his demonic lover tenderly.

Gabriel continued to kiss Aziraphale's shoulders and nape, while listening to their kiss. Making a gesture similar to Crowley's before, he nuzzled his angel with his forehead and nose, pausing for a moment to become aware of everything he could touch, smell, taste and hear.

Crowley sighed into the kiss, pressing his lips just a bit more firmer to Aziraphale’s.

Aziraphale hummed as Crowley pressed in for more, parting his lips to let their tongues tangle. He hummed, body starting to warm up again for the next round quickly.

Surprisingly, Gabriel felt that there was a place in his lower stomach that tensed again. And that tension was transmitted to his effort, which pulsed again. It was true, they could cancel that post-orgasm rest period, Gabriel thought, pleasantly surprised. Tentatively, he moved a finger over Aziraphale's clit, only to see the angel's reaction.

Whining as the archangel stroked him, he ground slowly back against Gabriel with his mouth still attached to Crowley's. He wasn't as fevered as he was close to orgasm, but he was definitely growing needy all over again.

Crowley whined back into the kiss, feeling Aziraphale tighten around his cock and he rolled his hips, trying to stay fully seated inside of him.

Gabriel noticed that his lovers were moving again. His angel seemed needy, so he added another finger to the one that had moved over his clit. He circled slowly again, then moved it back and forth. What would his angel prefer? At the same time, he took him firmly by the waist to start moving. He pushed inside, sliding to the bottom, as deep as he could.

Aziraphale finally pulled back from the kiss to whine and moan. He seemed to like both ways of being stroked, wriggling between them whilst flexing around them. "Oooh, yes!"

The last thing he had done seemed to have been successful, so Gabriel repeated it, taking the opportunity to draw him closer to himself. In this way he could bury himself deeper inside him and better control the movement of his hips. He groaned on his back with the next rush, joining the last whine of Aziraphale.

Whimpering as he was pulled back by the larger angel, he tried to tug Gabriel with him, panting as he was taken. "Haaah! S-So good!"

"Yes, my love," said Gabriel, between gasps, "it's so good...", clinging to the angel's soft body, as he felt Crowley's movements on the other side. He moved the hand around Aziraphale's waist to reach him, trying to stroke him.

Crowley gasped and dropped his face to Aziraphale’s shoulder, rocking and rolling his hips in time to Gabriel’s thrusts and Aziraphale’s flexing.

“Very good,” Crowley agreed, panting and moaning.

Like before, Gabriel was very close to Crowley. He could feel his breath near his mouth, and each of his movements had an impact on his. He raised a hand to caress the nape of his neck and his hair, now that he had the opportunity to do it freely. He didn't have much time left to come again and he wanted to repeat what he had done before: experience the same synchrony and the same wave of shudders and pleasure that had passed through the three of them. So he moved his hips a little more smoothly, in a slow undulating motion, as he continued to circle Aziraphale's clit, while allowing Crowley to follow his own pace. Also, he liked being able to take a moment to look at them.

Aziraphale seemed to keen and buck more at the circular motion, panting and writhing between them it was all so much.

Gabriel intensified the movement, to make the angel tremble and shiver even more on him.

Aziraphale cursed and writhed between then, sensitive and overwhelmed once again by all the wonderful sensations rushing through him. "O-Oh! G-Gabriel! You're going to make me-!" He choked out a warning, the constant stimulation bringing him quickly towards his release.

“A-ah, fuck angel,” Crowley gasped out, feeling how close Aziraphale was getting once again.

Gabriel liked to see and feel Aziraphale come, either on top of him or in his arms, but he wanted to try to see them both together. And that he himself managed to coordinate with them again. So he slowed down a bit, to keep him aroused but not too close to orgasm. At the same time, he strained his effort a little inside, to feel him around him, but still not reaching the culmination.

Aziraphale whimpered and slumped a bit between them as Gabriel slowed things down, panting softly. "Ooh, you two will make me mad…," he mumbled a bit dazedly.

Gabriel was discovering something new: that he had the ability to manage his angel's pleasure, that he could and knew how to do it. And that was something he liked very much. He smiled to himself and kissed his neck, adding a light bite, just a contact with his teeth, to produce a small contrast. It was incredibly beautiful to see him like this, to have him in his hands and to be able to take him where he wanted. And to know that this time his hands were serving to take him to a warm place, full of pleasurables sensations.

Crowley slowed down as well, trying to keep pace with Gabriel. When Aziraphale spoke Crowley reached up to cup the side of his angel’s face in his palm and turned his head so their mouths would meet again.

Gabriel stroked Crowley as he kissed Aziraphale. Now both were enjoying his angel and at the same time making him enjoy himself. They were transmitting love on a physical, emotional and mental level. How could Gabriel have rejected this so strongly before? And now that he knew it, how could he choose the opposite again? He rested his forehead on the nape of the angel, feeling momentarily overwhelmed.

Gasping softly at the bite and moaning, Aziraphale was soon pulled into Crowley's kiss. Happily distracted, he kissed the demon desperately, his nails dragging lightly down the demon's back, though careful of old scars. He was delightfully on edge, wrapped in love from all sides.

Crowley shivered as Gabriel stroked him and Aziraphale’s nails dragged along his skin and he pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s more firmly. Kissing the angel back just as desperately and moving his other hand to grip at Aziraphale’s hip tighter.

For Gabriel, it was as if he was receiving within him what he had seen before and could not achieve. The two of them, their love, their bodies, their mouths, their hands, everything. On him, inside him. And he within them. If at the same time he could have completely wrapped his arms around both of them, he would have. He settled for stroking Crowley wherever his hand reached, and Aziraphale very gently there where his fingers slipped. "I love you," he whispered, unable to hold back.

Aziraphale broke away from the kiss at hearing the words from the archangel, still rocking slowly between them and looking over his shoulder to Gabriel. "I love you too... Both of you." He murmured, turning to catch Crowley's eye. "Please... Love me to pieces..."

“Oh, Aziraphale,” Crowley breathed, cupping his cup once again, though more tenderly this time. “I’ll never be able to stop doing that.” Then he pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s once again in a gentle but passionate kiss.

"That is why I am here, love. That is why I have stayed here, with you," Gabriel replied, kissing his shoulders and neck repeatedly, "I said it would be... ah...", he continued, caressing his clit again as he was kissed by the demon, "it would be forever", gently in circles, with a little more pressure, while still kissing him, "as long as you want", he concluded, pushing his effort even deeper inside him. It was all a statement of principle, made with his words and his body.

Aziraphale groaned deeply as he was kissed again and had more kisses showered all over him. And then he was being rubbed again and a soft whine escaped him. They began moving together faster once more, desperately, all of them racing for that peak. "O-Once more!" Aziraphale gasped. "Together!"

“A-Az...” Crowley was cut off by the deep moan that left him, the head of his cock meeting Gabriel’s through the thin membrane of skin that separated them just as he thrust forward again.

"Together," Gabriel repeated, sliding his fingers down Crowley's side until he came to that pretty ass of his, which only grazed the tips. He promised himself that one day... And suddenly he felt Crowley's effort calling his, through the angel. At this moment he raised his hand upward again to wrap his head firmly. Now he had them both practically bonded on himself. _His._ The thought almost made him come, so he began to rhythmically push inside Aziraphale, hoping that Crowley would continue to join him in his thrusts.

The renewed vigor of his lovers spurred him the last of the way, making Aziraphale come undone between the pair with another wail of pleasure. He practically glowed with ethereal light as he fell apart, arching his back in bliss.

Crowley squeezed his eyes tightly at both the light and Gabriel speaking. His thrusts sped up with the archangel’s and he whimpered, balls drawing up tightly as his own orgasm began to peak. A moment later his own back arched, molding himself to Aziraphale as he came as well.

"Oh my...," Gabriel gasped upon hearing Aziraphale's moan as he fell apart between them and threw his head over his shoulder, glowing as he reached his culmination. "Love," he could barely whisper against his neck, because he felt his orgasm already coming, and there was nothing he could do but let it go through him like a carnal and earthly blessing. He closed his eyes at the force with which he came, and a deep moan almost became a scream as it peaked.

Aziraphale panted and sagged between them, panting raggedly and willing the embers of arousal to die down. "That... That was exquisite, my loves..."

Crowley panted hard as well and let his head roll to the side, cheek resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Y-yeah,” he said breathlessly, the last of his cum spurting out with a twitch of his cock, “fantastic.” He panted, turning his refractory period back on so that his cock wouldn’t decide it wanted another go.

Gabriel heard their voices as he let the strain of orgasm drain from him. He also allowed his effort to relax inside Aziraphale, feeling how it finished filling him with the last jerks. He could feel the angel being even wetter between his legs. Gabriel was loath to withdraw his hand from that soft, slippery warmth, so he held it there for a few more moments while the three of them caught their breath. Mimicking Crowley, he leaned on Aziraphale's other shoulder.

Aziraphale moaned lowly as his beloveds finished releasing within him. He felt so... gloriously full... And also a bit of a mess, but he could hardly complain. He nuzzled Crowley and pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning to do the same for Gabriel affectionately. He felt warm, sated, and safe.

Crowley sighed happily, relaxing even more against Aziraphale when his forehead was kissed.

Gabriel rested in the almost silent calm in which the three of them had remained. He could barely move, because he was beginning to feel that all his energy had been drained from his body. To the fatigue of the day was added that lassitude that they were also sharing, as before they had shared the arouse and the orgasms. But before closing his eyes to let that relaxation fill him, he looked at Crowley, who seemed almost happy again. And Aziraphale, who had the same expression of radiant satisfaction that he saw in him every time they had made love.

Gabriel sighed deeply and silently thanked Her for being part of it all.

Aziraphale sighed softly and ran his fingers through the hair of both his lovers affectionately. "What am I to do with you both?"

Gabriel purred as Aziraphale stroked his hair. Another type of contact that no one before the angel had had with him. Little by little, he became aware of the immensity of gestures and features that characterized love, and he had never experienced any. He sighed deeply.

"You can love us. And stay with us. Stay," Gabriel asked.

* * * * *  


  


"Mm... I suppose do." Aziraphale chuckled, stroking Gabriel's hair affectionately.

"Kiss me," Gabriel asked, moving a little for better access. Now he felt soft, like he was made of clouds. His celestial body felt heavy, but at the same time as light as when he was in Heaven.

Crowley shifted so Aziraphale would be able to comfortably kiss Gabriel and stretched his arms for a moment before snuggling close and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s clavicle.

Aziraphale smiled as he was allowed to shift, turning as well as he could between them to kiss the archangel tenderly. He too felt almost like they were suspended on a cloud or out in space amongst the stardust...

Gabriel kissed the angel with his eyes closed and the same tenderness he was receiving from him. This celebration had not only been a feast for his senses, but also for his heart and mind… because it had not only been pleasant (and instructive), it had also been beautiful, in a way that he never imagined. He reached out to reach Crowley, caressing him again, this time reaching more of him from his slightly upright posture.

Crowley pressed into Gabriel’s touch, exhaling through his nose and bringing his knees up to wrap around Aziraphale as he luxuriated in the comfortable safe feeling of afterglow. “Yeah, stay, angel,” Crowley repeated Gabriel’s previous words, head turning to rub against the pillow Gabriel had set down for him earlier, a soft, happy hiss leaving him.

Aziraphale chuckled softly, snapping his fingers. The remaining lights faded out entirely, but overhead, the lights from the star and moon were still bright enough to see by dimly. He settled with the contentedly as the space heater and the heated blankets did their magic to keep the trio warm in the half outside.

Crowley audibly moaned as everything grew warm. Then inhaled and exhaled as the warmth felt like it was sinking into his corporation’s bones.

“Fuck, that’s nice,” he breathed and wrapped his legs around Aziraphale’s waist a bit tighter, an arm wrapping around the angel as well while he used his other one to reach across Aziraphale and rest on Gabriel’s hip.

Gabriel smiled and kissed the shoulders of his angel. He wanted this, too, and he wanted everything. This house that now was also his home, and his small family. He stroked the demon's arm, which now rested on his waist. He rested his chin on Aziraphale's shoulder for a moment and looked at him with a small, sleepy smile. "Crowley…," he whispered.

“Mmm?” he questioned, eyes opening slightly to look at the archangel through his lashes.

"Please... come," Gabriel asked, straightening up a bit more. At that time he also needed to be a little bit closer to him.

Crowley hesitated for a moment before slowly letting go of Aziraphale and shifting his hips to pull out. He shivered a bit as air hit his still heated and slick cock before shuffling up a bit and then over Aziraphale before shifting down against the futon so that both angels were on either side of him.

To Gabriel's surprise, Crowley had moved to stand between them. He only asked him to come closer because he wanted to kiss him again, but he wasn't going to complain. He made room for him to lie down between them and ran his hand around his waist, wrapping him affectionately. "I'm glad I can have you too," Gabriel murmured into the hollow of his neck. "But do what is most comfortable for you, hm?" he continued.

Crowley blushed and averted his eyes, “but you said you wanted me to come to you,” he mumbled.

Aziraphale shifted until he was disentangled and carefully rolled out of the way for Crowley to settle between them. He chuckled at the words traded. "I think he just wanted to kiss you, darling, but he seems to be quite happy to have you in his arms."

"True, I wanted you to come to do this," Gabriel replied, lifting his chin and kissing him. "But this is more than I expected," he continued, joining his forehead to his. "Stay," he whispered, repeating the same wish he had expressed to the angel.

“A-alright,” Crowley said quietly and then pressed his lips back to Gabriel’s.

Aziraphale smiled and rested a hand on Crowley's hip, kissing over his shoulder and the nape of his neck. "I'm so happy to have you home and safe... Thank you for everything you've given us tonight…," he murmured in low praise.

Crowley blushed darker and squirmed a bit. “I... um,” he ducked his head a bit, turning it to press against Gabriel’s chest slightly. “Thank you, but um, no need to thank me,” Crowley mumbled.

Gabriel hugged him, happy to have him so close, and kissed him again, losing himself on his lips and wishing he could do this whenever he wanted. Every time he kissed this demon of somewhat chaotic reactions and emotions, he had the vague feeling that it might be the last. But he focused on what was in front of him and into his arms, because it was what he could hold on to at the moment.

Next, he tugged on the covers to cover the three of them appropriately as he tangled their legs with theirs. He drew the demon to himself by placing a hand on his back... and noticed those scars he had seen a few days ago, in bed. They seemed ancient but due to their dimensions, they must have been deep. He frowned but was silent. Now he just wanted Crowley to feel comfortable with them.

"I thank you, too," he said a moment later, wrapping his hand around his cheek and smiling slightly. "Let us thank you," Gabriel continued, and "are you comfortable?" sliding his hand over his body, trying to make him feel warm.

The blush Crowley was sporting darkened once more, traveling down his neck and to his chest at the thanking and he shifted his hips, legs feeling restless now.

“Really, there’s nothing to thank me for,” he said, squirming a bit more before settling down at Gabriel’s touch. “But uh... yeah, I am,” Crowley said as he subconsciously started to lean into Gabriel’s hand now that he was starting to relax again.

Gabriel did not stop perceiving the small change in the demon. He realized that sometimes his body seemed to take the initiative against his will, and he allowed himself to be carried away by his kisses and caresses, relaxing and following his contact. It seemed that for now Crowley reacted better to the physical than to any kind of explanation or reasoning that he wanted to offer. But at some point Gabriel had to try to talk to him, get to him somehow... >em>and what did those scars due to? he asked himself again.

"Aziraphale, let's not let our demon get cold," he said, still hugging him and inviting the angel to get closer, closing the nest they were creating around him.

Aziraphale smiled as Gabriel grabbed the blankets, snapping his own fingers to clean the worst from their bodies before snuggling up to the demon. "No, we mustn't," he chuckled, kissing Crowley's jaw as their legs tangled. "Mm... I love you, darling... So much."

Crowley’s eyes flicked up towards Gabriel for a moment before flicking over to Aziraphale and then finally down at the blanket covering them. After another moment of silence he muttered a “Love you too,” and tried to snuggle into the futon even more. For some reason he just felt so shy at the moment, maybe because he felt relaxed around the archangel?

He honestly wasn’t sure seeing as the last time they all got together like this he was more talkative, but whatever the case, he felt shy and it was a weird feeling to have. Maybe he was warming up to the archangel after all, which was even more strange but he really was tired of being afraid of him.

Gabriel felt again that mixture of delight and pain that he experienced every time he heard Aziraphale tell him that he loved him, and that he didn't know if it had a name either. What Gabriel did know was that there was something inside him still closed and under close surveillance, something he couldn't release, because he really didn't know what Crowley thought of him or what his true wishes were. The demon barely spoke to him and when he did he was never sure it was not for some sort of spurious reason. But there was something he could do: he could speak to him with his body and his hands and his lips, as he had lately. It was a language that both seemed to understand and appreciate.

He looked at him and kissed him again gently, smiling slightly, his eyes hooded. He also kissed his jaw and neck, and went back up to kiss the bridge of his nose and his closed lids. "Everything is fine," he whispered, and then tried to coordinate their breaths under the heat of the blankets and within the circle the three of them had created.

Crowley pressed closer to Gabriel, head tilting a bit to allow the archangel to kiss his neck easier should he want to move back to it. Then sighed and opened his eyes when he heard Gabriel speak. Was he supposed to answer that? Stay quiet? Maybe he should roll back behind Aziraphale again, because he was starting to feel anxious all of a sudden.

“Yeah,” Crowley finally settled on whispering back just to show that he acknowledged him, but now he was starting to feel a bit warm and not in the pleasant way.

Gabriel had seen Crowley's gaze and it seemed to him that he was tense again. He sighed. From things like that, he knew he was doing well by keeping a wall inside him. But he had promised his angel that he would try and keep trying, and he was being honest with every step he took. He knew that at least as far as his intentions were concerned he did not have to reproach himself for anything. He would continue to do what he could and would leave the rest to God. He let Crowley settle himself as he wished and simply put an arm between them to reach Aziraphale's waist.

Crowley tensed a bit at that sigh, feeling like it had just got a bit hotter. Though after a few moments he started to relax and tentatively pressed his face against the larger being’s chest. Ok, so this was... this was going good still. Gabriel had only sighed, and that sigh hadn’t meant he was upset with him then.

Well, at least the demon wasn't going to shrink down on himself, Gabriel thought, relieved. He had left room for him to decide what to do and had chosen to take refuge in his chest... and Gabriel had to admit that it was something he liked very much. Too much. He managed to slip his other arm under the demon so he could hug him. Crowley was a real puzzle, he thought. He kissed him again, just a little kiss on the lips this time, so he knew Gabriel was still there if he needed him.

Crowley’s lips twitched, missing that light pressure before he turned onto his side bit more and hid his face completely, feeling a tad overwhelmed now. Though he did press a bit closer to Gabriel at the realization that he did enjoy the archangel’s affection a lot more than he figured he would. 

He didn’t know whether he wanted Gabriel to stop already or keep going with the gentle touches. But he was still afraid, afraid that if he continued to let Gabriel care, or whatever this was, that Gabriel might snap at him again somehow. Either in a few moments or later when he didn’t want any affection from him.

Crowley shifted a bit more, his back and scars, easier to see now as he turned against Gabriel a bit more. 

Crowley had gotten even closer to him. Gabriel ran the tips of his fingers down his back, this time more for his own pleasure. He noted the contrast between the contracted skin of the scars and the softness of everything else. Perhaps he was like that, a soft and beautiful being with unexpected traits of pain and devastation, and perhaps that was reflected in his behavior. Maybe. Because someone like Aziraphale wouldn't love him if he were just someone volatile and chaotic. They had had 6000 years to know each other... and his angel had decidedly bet on him. For this demon he had even turned his back on his own lot, risking to Fall. It was impossible to do something like that for someone who was not worth it, Gabriel reasoned.

But Gabriel was speculating. He had to speak to Aziraphale the next day, if he could get them to have a moment alone. He couldn't keep walking blindly, hitting only once in twice. He was not going to give up, as the angel had asked him to, but he had to know in which territory he was moving.

He kissed his head and breathed in his scent, only for himself, because despite everything he couldn't help but feel comfortable holding him in his arms.

Aziraphale watched them both in the moonlight noting how Crowley seemed to enjoy the affection, but also seemed a little overwhelmed. He gently reached out and touched Gabriel's shoulder, smiling at him gently. He would need to let him know to give Crowley a little at a time with breaks in between. 

He snuggled in behind the demon and softly kissed his shoulder, wrapping his own arm around the demon's waist and thus also feeling Gabriel against the back of his arm as he slid it between them.

Gabriel felt the angel's hand on his shoulder and like other times, released a trace of tension that he did not know was containing. His breathing flowed better and his arms and legs relaxed completely. Aziraphale was his safe place, the known terrain that brought clarity, calm and solutions. When he could no longer deal with the incomprehensible, he turned to him, seeking to set foot on firm ground again. He pulled him a little from the waist to draw him closer to them.

Crowley relaxed slightly at the kiss on his head and then relaxed even more at the kiss that was placed on his shoulder before practically melting into Aziraphale’s added embrace.

"Are you okay, love?" Gabriel asked, sliding his hand over Aziraphale's hip. As relaxed as he was, he did not lose the unconscious habit of checking that everything and everyone around him were well, safe and in place.

"I am well," Aziraphale assured after chuckling as he was pulled closer and pressed warmly against Crowley. "Tired... But happy and warm..."

Happy. And also tired, like him, because Gabriel noticed how the drop in energy after what he had felt with them took over his body. Before letting himself be carried away by unconsciousness, he stopped to encompass everything around him with his senses. Nature enveloped them with its smells and sounds. His entire body was in contact with the skin of his lovers, soft and warm. Gabriel was enjoying his new life so much that he didn't know if he would be able to do without it.

And the sex… he bit his lips, holding back a little laugh. Good Lord, how he liked sex, almost more than… well, probably even more than clothes. Not only because he had discovered a completely new dimension in relation to a body that until then had only been a vehicle for him. The real revelation is that he was able to produce that pleasure and happiness to give it to others; when in his existence he had only known how to generate respect, fear, reverence. Friendship and companionship, at best. But this, this, Gabriel thought caressing his lovers, _this well-being and this small or great happiness is also my work, I have also created it._

__

__

_And it is mine and I will protect it._

* * * * *  


  


Aziraphale nuzzled into the juncture of Crowley's neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath of him and sighing softly. This... had all happened so fast... And yet here they were... three of them together. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be courting his former boss, he'd have called them quite mad or would have feared for the circumstances.

They still had work to do on their relationship, but... It was going quite well. And he couldn't help but say a silent thankful prayer up to God for giving them all this chance...

He drifted off to the soft sound of the night and the sounds of their breathing.

* * * * *  


  


Crowley let out a soft breath as both angels got comfortable on either side of him. The steady warmth of the heated blanket combined with the heater and both angel’s lulling him into a comfortable, safe feeling fatigue that had him finally falling asleep within a few seconds.

~ ~ Ο ~ ~  


  


Dear readers, our life in the village continues in "Rare Flowers", the second part of "The great escape": https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604777/chapters/67532353

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _The great escape ___has its own **playlist on Spotify:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/OynR8nO  
>   
>  **Music listening guide:** https://cutt.ly/JynTeCj
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Once Upon in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425844) by [kaworukun66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworukun66/pseuds/kaworukun66)




End file.
